Last Moon Phase
by vera-blueheart
Summary: NorseNinja continues:Naruto, now 20 years old, gives his final steps in his way to save Sasuke and to become Hokage, as his life starts to run away from him, threatening to leave our hero without fulfilling his wishes or hearing the things he longed for.
1. The Return of the Morning Sun

The Return of the Morning Sun

_In the very beginning of time, the Gods came down to Earth to teach the humans. One of those Gods was named Rikudou, the one who held the Six Paths of Pain._

_Rikudou taught the humans how to use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu, becoming an icon and a legend in the world he created, the Ninja World._

_One day, the God and his favourite student, Kouryou, met a colony of people who have fled from a continent far north. Within them was a woman named Aslaug, who controlled dragons. Kouryou ended up marrying her and they had a child, named Kouryou Kurogane. Death appeared soon for Kouryou and Aslaug and so Rikudou decided to take care of their child, training Kurogane. The boy had lots of potential and became a great ninja. Surprised with his growth, Rikudou decided to leave the colony to spread his knowledge in other places. Kurogane lead his people into an island and formed a ninja village. The dragon tamer married with Rikudou's daughter, Reignfield and so… one day, he became the leader of his village… as the first Tsukikage. _

_Shinned by a lucky star, the Kouryou family grew in number. But stars shine not in Full Moon nights… and Reignfield fell. Hurt by the loss, the Tsukikage lost himself within solitude and pain, until the day two other Gods crossed his life._

_Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi came before him with an angel who has been sealed up, Skuld. The Gods asked him to look over Skuld, who needed to be purified before she could go back to Heaven. Without knowing why and only hearing the pain within his heart, the Tsukikage accepted. In that very moment, when Kurogane accepted a job no other human wanted, he became loved by every god in Heaven and in Hell. The angel was sealed within a human girl and would pass from mothers to daughters until her time to return to Heaven come. Kurogane's lineage became immortal and so it began the myth of 'The Norse Ninja Kurogane and the Skuld'. _

_Even though, looking over Skuld also doomed the Kouryou lineage. In order to have one Kouryou for every Skuld's medium born, every time a medium died, a demon would be summoned to kill the matching heir of Kurogane._

_The Skuld's medium fell in love with her caretaker's first child because of his kindness, although, sealed with Skuld and Kurogane's blood was Susanowo's child, the child of the one who filth the angel. If their bloods got mixed up again, Susanowo's span would regain power._

_Fearing something may hurt his village, Kurogane decided to leave the place he built with his own hands. He took his first child, Guldrake, with him, once he was the one who would inherit his blood, his dragons and his immortality. They reached the Fire Country and there the Tsukikage and his dragons build up a mighty castle where they could live. Although, the hatred Guldrake had towards Kurogane, once he separated him from the angel he loved, made him fought against his own father and killed him, filling the castle with the blood of eternity._

_Soon Guldrake understood his mistake and realised he was alone in an unknown land and with no way to go back to his island. One day, he found a family who was being attacked by a demon and saved them. He told the family, the Nakamura Clan, his secret and the powers of his blood and asked them to protect his legacy for eternity. They accepted and remained loyal._

_Centuries passed and near the Kouryou castle, a man from the Senju clan allied with other clans and decided to form a ninja village. Gotten word of the movements near them, the Kurogane's heir Uzumaki-Hime decided to ask the man to accept her clan as one of Konoha's, but without telling the name of her family. Knowing her from nowhere, Hashirama decided to put her to prove, making her fight one of his friends, Uchiha Madara. In the middle of the battle, Madara saw the mark of the Kouryou in Uzumaki's back, the leaf Sigurd, Aslaug's father, forgot to take out of his back when bathing with the dragon's blood. The Uchiha saw his chance to gain power and told none about it. Shodai accepted Uzumaki's clan in Konoha and became friend with the woman, such as Madara. The Uchiha took advantage of the girl's innocence and the fact that she always lived within that castle, protected from the world, to get near her, showing her lots of things she unknown._

_It was like a cat freeing a bird from its cage just to eat it._

_Madara seduced Uzumaki. He deceived her so well that he ended up turning her against Hashirama and the Nakamura clan. Confused and alone, Uzumaki fell in despair and got weaker. Taking the benefit, Madara came to kill her, but Shodai got word of his actions by the Nakamura and stopped him. Although, Uzumaki died in the hands of the Hokage. _

_Shodai looked over her child and when the boy grew up, he went back to the castle, where the Nakamura clan waited to protect him and the secret of his family._

_Years later, that boy's child, Ryuzaki, was killed by the demon that killed the Kouryou when the Skuld's medium died, along with the Nakamura clan. From that disastrous night, two kids survived, Nakamura Kagerou and the Kouryou's heir, Minato._

_The Hokage in charge, Sarutobi, said Kagerou and Minato could stay in Konoha, but Minato needed a family name, and so he became 'Namikaze Minato'._

_Years passed and the gods decided it was time for Skuld to come back to Heaven and consequently, they arranged everything so Minato and the Skuld's medium could meet. In one of his mission in the Lightning Country, Minato crossed his path with a boy name Minamoto Douryokugen, a.k.a Akatsuki, Rikudou's heir and a shinobi from the village Kurogane formed. And so, Akatsuki served as the bridge and the Kouryou man and the Skuld woman met and fell in love, just like the legend told._

_But Madara's heirs knew who Minato really was and went after his blood. But once again, the Nakamura clan stopped them. Kagerou died to protect her beloved master, now Yondaime Hokage, and with her death, died the only hope of Minato to know about his family._

_Not giving up, Madara's heir found Minato's lover in the day she gave birth and killed her. Using the powers the Uchiha got from being Susanowo's descendents, the Uchiha controlled the Great Duke Demon, Kyuubi no Yoko, and attacked Konoha in order to claim the village for his own. But the Kouryou's blood is strong and Minato came forth and sealed the demon within himself and within his new born baby, Naruto. To save the village he loved, Minato condemned himself to an eternity within the Death God's belly and his child to a paining solitude no human being could bear. _

_Without the Nakamura clan to look over him or anyone else, Naruto lived alone, unknowing his origins._

_But the Gods interacted again. Moved by hatred, Naruto's best friend, Uchiha Sasuke searched for his brother and found him the arms of Minamoto Mirai, Kurogane's heir in title and the Skuld medium. Sasuke threatened to kill Mirai along with his brother Itachi. With a baby on her womb, the Tsukikage had no other option but to ran and ask for help in the lands of her father's friend, Konoha. _

_Destiny gambled once more and Mirai and Naruto met each other. The boy saw on Mirai the mother he never had and she a shield that would protect her from Sasuke. But destiny also knows how to be cruel. Skuld got freed in a night with no Moon and revealed Mirai's affair with Itachi and her relationship with Akatsuki, shocking the Konoha ninjas. In the Hidden Moon, Pein found out Naruto was the missing heir of Kurogane and told him about it. Knowing about his ancestry, Naruto realized his role was bigger than himself, but also that would gave him the powers to save his friend Sasuke from darkness. _

_Filled with angry, after defeating Naruto with his accursed Sharingan, Sasuke came again for Itachi and kidnapped his daughter when he and the Tsukikage were near death after fighting one another._

_With Mirai's death coming near, Naruto knew his own death would also come… along with Konoha's. If the demon appeared to kill him, certainly it would also destroy his beloved village._

_In that very moment, with his village at the edge of destruction, Naruto had no other chance…_

The sun rose over Konoha. The village's roofs shinned with the light hitting the dew drops. The wind of spring filled the roads with a fresh scent while the villagers started their daily routines.

In a small apartment on the top of a building, a 20 years old man was sleeping. His blond hair shined with the sun, at the same time his whiskered faced moved as he snored. The bedroom's floor was filled with his clothes, scrolls, some empty ramen cups and his ANBU mask. Lots of plants decorated the place, while an orange tiger pattern cat was meowing on the window.

The man heard the meowing, but decided to ignore it, turning his face aside.

"NARU-NII!" a voice screamed. Naruto felt something jumping over his belly and pulling him. "Come on, Naru-nii-chan! It's a beautiful day! Come on!" Naruto opened his eyes seeing a four years old boy. He was wearing a white shirt with the kanji for 'Fire' and some blue tracksuit bottoms. The kid had enchanting blue eyes and blond spiky hair. Sure he was cute.

"You don't just look like those cousins of yours, you also behave like them." Naruto said, yawning. The kid made a sad face. Naruto smiled to cheer him up, caressing his head. "But you're far cutter than them, Kaoru." Kaoru hugged Naruto.

"I missed you!" He said. "Let's have breakfast! Please! Please! Please!"

"Oh?! Didn't you have it yet? Plus, how did you get here? I left the door closed." Naruto asked. Kaoru smiled and pointed at the cat.

"I entered by Sachiko's door." He said. Naruto looked at the cat and caressed it too, making it move its tail.

"Hello, Sachiko." Naruto said.

"Breakfast!" Kaoru remembered. Naruto held him on his arms and went to the kitchen. The man put three cups of milk. Sachiko started drinking one of them, while Naruto put some cereals on Kaoru's. "Cereals! Cereals! Cereals!" The kid started eating. Naruto smiled at him, filling a watering-can and started watering his plants, as he heard the TV. "Naru-nii-chan, what are you going to do today?"

"Well, I have two weeks of vacations starting today, so I guess I have nothing to do." Naruto said and looked at the TV, seeing the date. "Today…" Naruto remembered something. "There is definitely something I have to do." Sachiko finished its milk and was about to drink Kaoru's, making the boy cry. "Oi! Sachiko! Don't be a bad girl, don't eat Kaoru's milk. Here, Kaoru." Naruto cleaned his tears and his mouth.

The boys finished their meal and left the house. Kaoru was sat on Naruto's shoulders, holding his hair. It was early in the morning and only some people were awake.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked. Naruto smiled at him.

"First, we are going to buy some flowers and then it's a surprise." Naruto played, making Kaoru curious.

They reach the 'Yamanaka Flower's shop'. A beautiful blond lady was inside. She was about the same age as Naruto and was reading a pink press magazine.

"Hello, Ino!" Naruto complimented. Ino rose her look and smiled.

"Oh! If it isn't Naruto and the good smelling Kaoru…" Ino said. The kid started crying.

"I don't smell sweet. You're mean! You're mean! You're mean!" Kaoru cried angrily, pulling Naruto's hair.

"Of course you do! None of my flowers can smell as sweet as you, Kaoru-chan!" Ino mocked.

"Kaoru, you're hurting me." Naruto said. Kaoru calmed down. Ino laughed. "Give me some daisies, please." Ino did as he said and gave him a wonderful bunch of flowers. "Here, Kaoru, hold them."

"Don't worry, they don't smell as sweet as you." Ino played again, making Kaoru cry. "Bye!"

Naruto and Kaoru left the shop and continued their walk. The kid continued a little sad.

"Don't tell me you continue to get annoyed every time someone says you smell sweet?" Naruto asked, making Kaoru look aside. "Come on, smelling sweet is a good thing."

"No it is not." Kaoru said and Naruto laughed quietly.

The two reached the graveyard. The white gravestones reflected the sun light. In front of one of them was a pink haired woman, dressing a white and red shirt and a black mini-skirt. The grave had a soft toy on it. Naruto smiled.

"Sakura-chan." He called. The woman looked at him and smiled too.

"Naruto, you haven't forgotten it." She said.

"How could I forget something like that?!" Naruto said and put Kaoru on the ground. The kid put the flowers near the soft toy. Sakura smiled again, while tears appeared on her eyes. "I knew you would be here as soon as you wake up."

"I can't forget it… Mmm… How would I forget it?" Sakura asked and cried. "I miss her so much. So much…" Naruto hugged Sakura, caressing her hair. She grabbed his clothes, crying.

"Don't cry. Life continues. Sakura-chan…" Naruto said. She cleaned her tears.

"I know. Thank you, Naruto." She said and kissed his face, making him blush.

"Kaoru! Come, let's go!" Naruto called and the kid jumped at him.

Back on the village, Naruto and Sakura were walking and talking.

"So, Kaoru woke you up?" Sakura played, Naruto turned his face aside.

"The kid has more energy than a power-plant." He answered, but then smiled. Sakura smiled too.

"I admire you, Naruto." Sakura confessed. He blushed a lot. "I would never bear the burden you are carrying…" Naruto looked down. "You are very brave…"

"It's not a question of bravery. It's a question of…"

"I wanna see daddy." Kaoru interrupted. Naruto stopped. Sakura noticed his sad expression, while his lower lip trembled. "Daddy! Daddy!" Naruto started walking faster, leaving Sakura behind. She stared him worried.

"It's too heavy… Naruto. Even for you." She said and went back home.

The blonde man walked in the Hokage's building direction. Kaoru was singing while enjoying the trip on Naruto's shoulders. The two entered the building and reached the Hokage's room. Naruto knocked on the door and a familiar voice asked him to enter.

"Daddy!" Kaoru ran to the man in the chair. He had white hair, his neckband covered his face and the headband his left eye. His shirt was red and his vest was white instead of the green the Konoha shinobis usually wear. The man was happy seeing Kaoru, who hugged him.

"Oh! How's daddy's big boy? What have you done?" Kakashi asked, caressing Kaoru.

"I'd breakfast with Naru-nii and-and I saw Sakura-nee and we went to the flower shop and to a place with many white stones and I saw Sachiko!" Kaoru spoke very quickly, moving his arms as if he was trying to explain everything. Naruto smiled while looking at him.

"Oh, what a busy morning." Kakashi said and then stared his student. "Sorry for any trouble Kaoru caused you."

"It's a pleasure looking over him." Naruto said.

"Kaoru, daddy has some work to do…"

"I can look over him!" Naruto quickly offered his aid. Kakashi looked at him, surprised.

"I wanna stay with daddy." Kaoru answered. "I-I promise I'll be a good boy."

"Ok." Kakashi caressed Kaoru again. Naruto lowered his head. "Don't forget to tell Shikamaru he needs to have the report ready for tomorrow."

"Ok…" Naruto sadly said and left. Kakashi noticed his expression, trying to find out some explanation for it.

The man walked over the village and went back home. He fell on his bed and shrunk over himself. Sachiko went near him and meowed. Naruto was panting and drops of blood fell on his pillow.

At night, Naruto went to a café to meet his friends. Shikamaru was there, with a pile of papers.

"No way! You wrote all of that!" Naruto was surprised. Shikamaru looked at the pile and then back to Naruto.

"Between changing the diapers of my daughter and writing the report, I chose the second." Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed. "It's not funny. If you had two kids making noise all day long, you wouldn't laugh."

"So, your second child is a girl. When we left for the mission, Temari was pregnant. I'm happy to know the baby is fine." Naruto said. Shikamaru smiled.

"It has my hair colour, you know? So cute." Shikamaru praised his daughter. Naruto smiled.

"Hello!" A brown haired man sat in front them. He was very handsome, wearing a black shirt and had red triangles painted on his face. "Gosh, Shikamaru, you wrote all that. Our mission wasn't so big."

"Well, Kiba, we have been out for six months, the Hokage is not expecting me to come with only a page." Shikamaru said. "Plus, I've finished. Now it is time for my team mates to read the report." Kiba and Naruto looked aside pretending they haven't heard. "You're cruel."

"Hello." Sakura sat at Kiba's side, who smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Kiba doesn't want to read the report." Shikamaru accused. Sakura's eyes shined and she punched the Inuzuka clan's member.

"Shannaro! Don't slack from work!" She screamed. Kiba had the mark of her hand on his face.

"You're so mean. Why haven't you punched Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Because he is already reading." She said. Kiba noticed Naruto hid himself behind the report sheets, fearing to get punched. The group read the report. Naruto grabbed a handkerchief and put it in front of his mouth. Shikamaru was drinking his beer when he noticed Sakura blushing really fast and smiling. Kiba bow near her ear and started whispering at her. She laughed quietly.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said and looked at Naruto. "Oh?" Naruto continued reading the report. "Ok, it's the first time you read the report for more than five minutes without falling asleep, what's up?" Naruto looked at him, but didn't answer. Shikamaru knit his brows.

"The report is fine." Kiba said and delivered it back to Shikamaru. He and Sakura got up. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Sakura said and the two left. Shikamaru piled the papers, taking Naruto's ones.

"I'm not that stupid, you know…" Shikamaru said. Naruto's eyes opened wide when he saw his friend pulling the kerchief. "Your blood has a strong smell." Shikamaru showed the blood stain on the white kerchief. "So? What do you have to say to me?"

"Don't worry!" Naruto smiled. "I ate something bad and it hurt my stomach, I'll be fine tomorrow." Shikamaru drank a bunch of beer. Naruto continued smiling. "You know I'm strong. I won't die until I become Hokage." Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by his neckband.

"IT'S NO LONGER ABOUT BECOMING HOKAGE!" Shikamaru screamed. Naruto's eyes opened wide. Everybody within the café looked at them. The Jinchuuriki felt Shikamaru's hands trembling while holding him.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto smiled again, trying to calm his friend. "I'm going to be Hokage, so fear not."

"What the…"

"You're alive… aren't you?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru lowered his look and left his friend. "You don't need to worry about me that much… I'm tough!"

"You stupid…" Shikamaru looked aside. "How can you smile?"

"Because I got tired of crying and becoming sad doesn't help anyone." Naruto said. Shikamaru smiled.

"Getting old is troublesome" Shikamaru confessed. "Well, if I don't get home before 10, Temari will lecture me. Bye." He bowed down near Naruto's ear. "Try not to die until tomorrow." Naruto smiled.

"You're talking to the future Hokage. Dying is not an option." Naruto assured. Shikamaru smiled relief.

On their way, Kiba and Sakura walked under the starish night. Sakura wanted to ask Kiba something, but she was holding it, stopping in the middle of the road. The man looked at her.

"When I went to Kirika's grave… I saw a soft toy… was it you?" Sakura asked. Kiba smiled and held her hands.

"I always wake up before you. So I decided to make a surprise." He said. Sakura smiled and crossed her arms around his neck. "Eh? What's that? First you punch me, now you hug me? I guess Shikamaru is right, women really are strange." He put his arms around Sakura. The two stared for a little, while their faces were getting closer. Their eyes closed at the same time their lips opened and the two kissed. Kiba held Sakura tightly, caressing her body. They stared again, rubbing their faces. "So, let's get laid."

"SHANNARO!" Sakura punched Kiba so strongly he landed 100 meters ahead. Her hand released smoke from the punch. "You always ruin all our romantic moments! Stupid!" Kiba was also releasing smoke, while his head was shining a red colour.

"I'm dating an Amazon." Kiba sighed. "It had so much fun when she only kicked Naruto." Sakura went near him and pulled the man out from the whole he made when he fell on the ground. She sent her boyfriend an angry look. "So, where do you wanna do it today?" Sakura smiled tenderly and healed Kiba's face.

"Anywhere but under a cherry tree." She said and held his hand. The two walked home.

On the other side, Naruto was alone on his bed, while the TV was on. He looked at the window, seeing the Hokage's monument, now with Kakashi's face. His vision got fuzzy. Blood came again from his mouth. Naruto smiled.

"I won't die… I will…" Naruto started panting. Sachiko was sleeping on his lap, while the blood fell above it. "Fuck… it pains like Hell…"

Next morning, Shikamaru was having breakfast on his house. At his side was a four years old kid with his blond hair tied on a pony tail in the top of the head, just like Shikamaru. He was wearing a purple and red shirt and had blue eyes. The two were finishing their meals in peace, until they heard a baby cry.

"I was finding strange how she didn't start crying yet." Shikamaru said.

"How troublesome." The kid said. Temari entered in the kitchen. She got very beautiful with time. On her arms was a small cute baby girl covered with a pink blanket.

"Oi, pumpkin, Nishika is crying, can you hold her just a little bit while I get her diapers to change?" Temari asked, giving the baby to her husband. "Mommy will be back soon." She gave a quick kiss to the man and left.

"She smells bad…" The kid said. Shikamaru looked at him, caressing his head.

"Don't be like that, Shikaichi. Sure little sisters can be troublesome, but then they'll go to sleep and you will be free to play with grandpa or grandma." Shikamaru said, making the kid look aside. Temari came back and the family finished their meals.

Inside another house, Kiba was laid down on a bed, hugging Sakura. She continued sleeping, while he was staring her. He found himself smiling.

"Sure we have passed through a lot of things until we get how we are now…" He said while caressing her hair and kissing her. "Oi! Sakura! Time to wake up, we have a report to deliver to Hokage-sama." She moaned and rubbed her face on his chest, hiding it with the blankets. "Mmm… playing lazy uh?!"

Sakura started feeling someone licking her. Mmm… it tasted good. She blushed.

"Neh… Kiba… stop it. Come on…" She opened her eyes and saw a giant white dog. "Ah! Akamaru?!" She heard a laugh and saw Kiba pointing at her.

"Ha-ha! You should have seen your face. You really were thinking it was me." He said. She sent him a bad look. "No punches. Please…"

"It's not that…" She smiled and sent him a cheerful look. "I need to have a bath." After this request, it didn't take long for the two to put themselves inside a bathtub and have sex again. While Kiba was putting shampoo on Sakura's hair, he noticed she seemed worried.

"What?" He asked. She eyed up on him and then down.

"Have you sensed Naruto's blood smell yesterday…? I'm worried…" She confessed. Her boyfriend hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"You and Shikamaru worry too much about Naruto." Kiba said. "He is the strongest person I've ever meet. It's alright. He is fine." Sakura smiled.

"You always know how to cheer me up… Yeah… he must be alright. After all, we are talking about Naruto."

Well, if he was alright, he didn't seem to be. From Naruto's bed to the bathroom was a path demarked with blood, as if someone crawled in that house. The man was vomiting lots of blood on the toilet, while holding his belly. His Kyuubi seal was visible and it was releasing some smoke. Naruto was paining and his vision was very fuzzy. Sachiko meowed to him. Even its meows made the Jinchuuriki's head hurt. The man tried to get up, panting a lot.

"Fuck…" He said, while his seal continued smoking. "I'll clean this after I get back from repo…" Naruto needed to lean his body on the wall to avoid falling. "It's nothing… It's nothing. Walk… Walk!" He washed his face, dressed up some cleaned clothes and went to the Hokage's building.

Konoha never looked so deform. Naruto couldn't focus on anything and his belly continued hurting. The man managed to enter the Hokage's building and walked a little more, until it was impossible for him to move further. He leaned up again on a wall, catching his breath, without any idea if he was far or close to Kakashi's office. He couldn't fix his vision again. Naruto was breathing hardly with his hand holding the chest.

"It pains so much… burning…" Naruto whispered, but then he felt someone grabbing his arm and putting it across his shoulders. The man couldn't focus his vision so he had no idea who was aiding him. They walked for a while, until the unknown person leaned Naruto on the wall. He felt a pair of hands getting inside his shirt and touching him under the backbones, helping him breathing.

"Can you breathe now?" The person asked. Naruto made an effort and focused, trying to recognize the voice. "Just rest a little and get your breath back." Naruto closed his eyes and breathed. After a minute, he opened his eyes and saw Shikamaru, smiling at him. "How troublesome, you were about to faint." Naruto smiled.

"Luckily, you are here… Thanks." Naruto said and looked aside. "Every time I came back to Konoha it is the same thing…"

"It's just a day or two." Shikamaru put Naruto's shirt down. "After the report, we ask Sakura to check you up and you'll pass the rest of the day at home resting." Naruto glanced at him. "Come on."

The two ANBU entered in the office. Kiba and Sakura were already there. Kakashi was on his desk with Kaoru on his lap.

"Naru-nii!" Kaoru ran at Naruto, hugging him. The man was also glad to see him again. "Wanna go to the public baths tomorrow? Come! Come! Come!" Naruto answered with a smile.

"So, what do you have to report? Any information regarding Sasuke and Chi?" Kakashi asked.

"During these last six months we've found out three lairs were Orochimaru and his men had based, but they were abandoned. Plus, we've crossed paths with the Hidden Moon's Ornulu team." _(Author's Note: The Ornulu are the Hidden Moon's ANBU.)_ Shikamaru explained, while Kakashi checked the report. "They also had found nothing…" Kakashi raised his eye at Shikamaru.

"So… it was always hard to find any information regarding Orochimaru's whereabouts… You have these two weeks of vacations…"

"But… Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura interrupted. "When will the report from the Ornulu arrive? I mean, we've crossed paths about three months ago… maybe they've found something already."

"Who knows?" Kakashi rolled his chair, looking at the village. "The Hidden Moon is very far from here, information takes a long time to travel between the two villages. So, we need to…"

"Naru-nii?!" Kaoru noticed Naruto started drooling blood. "What's wrong?" The man fainted, falling on the ground. Kaoru screamed, crying.

"Naruto?!" Shikamaru picked him. "Are you ok? Answer me? Oi! Naruto?!"

"Let me see him." Sakura kneeled and used her medical ninjutsu on her team mate. Kakashi held Kaoru and looked at his student, very worried.

"And so?" Kakashi asked. Sakura continued using her technique.

"He must have lost blood before coming here." She answered. "He needs to go to the hospital." Kiba put Naruto on his back and they all went to the hospital.

Naruto was tied into a machine and was now lying on a bed, resting and unconscious. Sakura put her hand on his forehead and smiled.

"He is fine." She calmed the other.

"Thank God." Kakashi sighed, caressing Kaoru's face, who continued scared. "Why did he lose so much blood?" Sakura hesitated.

"Stupid Naruto. Don't tell me he ate the food he had on the fridge? He lives alone, that food was already putrid. I mean, we were out for more than six months." Kiba said.

"That wouldn't make him lost so much blood." Kakashi said. Kiba glanced Shikamaru.

"We had a fight with some deserted shinobis before we came; maybe he got hit and had an internal haemorrhage." Shikamaru said. Kakashi looked again at Naruto.

"It's unusual on Naruto. His Kyuubi chakra normally heals him…" The Hokage looked at them. "I've got work to do, so please, take care of Naruto."

"Yes." Sakura answered and Kakashi left with Kaoru. The group stared Naruto. Kiba appeared to be pissed off.

"That stupid! For how long does he…" The Inuzuka clan member didn't finish his sentence once he saw his team mate opening his eyes. Naruto moved them and saw Sakura. She smiled and held his hand.

"Thank you… for keeping my secret…" He said, quietly, while the pipe on his mouth continued to feed him with medicine. "I'll be fine… I gave you guys… my…word…" Naruto closed his eyes again.

"We know you will. Rest for now, Naruto." Sakura said and got up. Already outside, the three stared each other again.

"It's obvious Naruto is paining. We have to do something! We have to notify Hokage-sama." Kiba said in a rush.

"Naruto asked us to keep it secret." Shikamaru remember. "And even if we tell Rokudaime about it, what would he do?" Kiba lowered his eyes. "Plus, Naruto is doing this for us, for Konoha… we can't betray him."

"Shikamaru is right." Sakura agreed. "It's just a day… Naruto will overcome this. He is the one who keeps saying 'I won't die until I become Hokage' I'm sure he won't go back on his words. After all, that's his way of the ninja."

Night fell over the village. Stars shinned brightly in the dark sky where the Moon started to fade. On the hospital, someone entered in Naruto's bedroom. It was an ANBU with its long black haired tied on a pony tail by a white silk ribbon. The tattoo on its right shoulder showed it was a woman. She sat on the bench near Naruto and held his hand. Her face was covered by her cat ANBU mask.

"You're in the hospital again…It hurts me so much seeing you like that." Her thin voice trembled a little as she caressed Naruto's hand. "Please, get well soon." She got up, but continued holding him. "Bye." She was about to turn way, but she felt something holding her hand. Naruto opened his eyes and pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. She struggled scared, but Naruto lift her mask a little and kissed her. The ANBU calmed down, lowering her arms and crossing them around Naruto. Their kiss took a long time, as if they haven't kissed for ages.

"I've missed you." Naruto said, caressing her hair. His voice sounded funny because of the tube on his mouth. He put his fingers on the strings of the woman's mask and untied them. Her mask fell, revealing her face filled with tears that ended up on her smile, while her white eyes reflected Naruto's blue ones. "Sure six months are a long time."

"Naruto-kun… I've…" She was a little shy. "I've prayed for you every day and…" She blushed a lot. "I've bought you a present for you birthday… but you weren't in Konoha…" She felt Naruto's hand on her face, cuddling her.

"I love you, Hinata." He said, making her blush even more. He pulled her head, leaning her on his chest. "I'm so happy to be with you again… so happy." He lay down on the bed, along with Hinata. She was much blushed.

"A-Are you ok? I mean, for you to be in the hospital…" She asked. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry. The great Naruto-sama heals even faster than he gets hurt." He said. Hinata laughed quietly. "I'm fine." He answered and kissed Hinata again, putting his hand under her shirt. After kissing, they rubbed their faces and caressed each other once more. "So… we are alone in here…" Hinata's eyes opened wide. "What about… having our first time?"

"EH?!" Hinata quickly got up, super blushed and trembling. "In here?! But, we are in a hospital?"

"So what? Sakura and Kiba did it here lots of times when she was working." Naruto told. Hinata hid her cheeks under her hands.

"I was thinking… I always dreamed…" She started doing that thing she does with her fingers. "I always dreamed about a big hotel room with red blankets and rose's petals, some nice soft ambience music and small luminosity. Then it will have a big window above our bed from where we could see the stars and the moon. In the end we could go have a bath on one of those bathtubs that have multiple functions and…" She blushed even more. "We would wake up together in the morning…" Naruto sent her a tricky smile.

"Mmm… You've been thinking a lot about it, haven't you?"

"AH!" Hinata hid her face again. "I… I… It's just…" Naruto hugged her. "I don't want Naruto-kun to think I'm a…"

"Pervert? Of course not. I mean… we are the only ones our age who haven't done yet, except for Shino, but that's because he is very strict about these things." Naruto said. She looked at him. "Sorry, but I can't pay the big hotel room you wish." Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. "But I can buy some red blankets and roses for my bedroom, if you like." Hinata rose her head and smiled. "You deserve everything a man can offer."

"Naruto-kun… Thank you." The two kissed again for a long time.

"I KNEW IT!" A voice screamed. Naruto and Hinata were caught by surprise. A long dark brown haired teenage girl with white eyes entered in the room. She threw something at Naruto's head, making him fall. Hinata looked worried at him. "You're always trying to get laid with my sister. I knew you just want her money, you demon fox!"

"Why have you asked me to come here, Hanabi?" A man with long black hair and white eyes entered. Hinata blushed a lot. It was Hiashi.

"Hinata was rubbing on the bed with Naruto." Hanabi pointed at her sister.

"Ha-Hanabi?!" Hinata was dumbfounded. Her father sent her an angry look. "It's not what you're thinking, father. I was just…"

"Hinata, you're the daughter of the main family. It is true that Hanabi is going to become the next leader of the Hyuuga, but please, try to behave more properly for a girl with your status." Hiashi said. Hinata made a bow.

"I'm very sorry, father. Forgive me." She said. Hanabi evilly smiled.

"As for you, Naruto-san." Hiashi said. Naruto looked at him with a big bump on his forehead. "I allowed you to date with my daughter, but I would also want you to be more… calm. Let's go, Hanabi, Hinata." The Hyuuga left. Hinata smiled at Naruto, sending him a kiss. The boy was now alone on the room.

"I hate that Hanabi. How can she always find me and Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Damn…" Naruto turned aside and tried to sleep.

In his dreams, he opened the eyes and found out he was inside a big sea of water. Bubbles were coming from the deeps, while Naruto was floating. The water had yellow colours and was warm. Naruto looked around until he heard a roar.

"Why?" A heavy voice said. He recognized it, as in front of him a giant fox appeared, staring the man with his red eyes. "Why do you continue doing this?" Naruto lowered his eyes, but then faced the demon again.

"For Konoha." Naruto underlined.

"For Konoha?" Kyuubi asked. "You've been dying slowly ever since that day. Kurogane no longer appears before you." Naruto closed his eyes. "I keep hearing you say you will become Hokage and that you won't die until that very day… and even like that… you've toss away your life. You're just like Yondaime Hokage. He also took half of me with him and left the other half within you, all for the sake of Konoha. For what? Some not even know his name…"

"A hero doesn't search for glory, but for the welfare of the ones he loves. I love Konoha, that's why…" Naruto put his hand on his chest. "I've done what I have done." Kyuubi closed his eyes and smiled.

"Kurogane's heirs are all selfless. If you wanna continue with this… you're ok to, but remember, you're only alive thanks to me…" Kyuubi vanished. Naruto looked down.

"I know…" He said and opened his eyes. It was already morning. Naruto sat on his bed and noticed another presence. He looked aside and saw a woman dressing a white kimono filled with ornaments. She had a pink transparent scarf around her arms and the red ribbon that tied her kimono had a forehead protector with a moon. Her red hair was very long and plain while her fringe was curly, showing her green eyes. She smiled at Naruto.

"Long time no see, Naruto." She said. He smiled back.

"Mirai!" He hugged her, very happy. "Oh! I'm so glad to see you." She caressed Naruto's face.

"It was about a year ago. You've grown up into a handsome man." Mirai said. "So…"

"When have you arrived?" Naruto asked.

"About thirty minutes ago. Kakashi continued sleeping, but I found Kiba and he told me you were here, so I came." She explained. "Are you ok?" He said yes. "Great! What about I make you breakfast while we wait for Kakashi and Kaoru?"

"Sure!" Naruto answered. The two left the hospital and went to Naruto's house, speaking. The man was about to open his house's door when he remembered 'I haven't cleaned it… the blood…'

"What?" Mirai found strange the time Naruto was taking to open the door.

"I've forgot the keys." He lied, scratching his face with his finger. Mirai sighed and put her hand on the hair, taking a slide.

"You're a ninja. Don't tell me you can't open a door? Are you expecting to become Hokage like that?" Mirai mocked, putting the slide on the doorknob. There was a click. "Done." She opened the door and entered, followed by the ANBU. "My-my, you've grown neater! Your house shines as if it was cleaned minutes ago." Naruto was open-mouthed. How could the house be cleaned? It was filled with blood. Sachiko jumped to Naruto's shoulders, meowing. "So, is the kitchen in the same place?" Mirai started making the breakfast. Naruto went to his bedroom and saw a card. He picked it up and started reading.

"_Stupid Naruto! Leaving your house without cleaning?! You really are nasty. But fear not, we came and cleaned it for you. You can't host a Tsukikage with your floor filled with blood. Of course we haven't bath Sachiko, it hates water and I hate cats. From you friends, Sakura & Kiba_." Naruto smiled. "I see… Kiba crossed Mirai on the road, he must have wake up Sakura-chan and they cleaned my house. Those two…" He caressed Sachiko's head, which meowed again.

Already on the kitchen, Naruto was having breakfast.

"Have you come alone?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. Kyo, Byo and Jiraya came with me, but they preferred to pay a visit to the hot springs district first. Those three!" Mirai said. Naruto laughed quietly. "Travel to Konoha is so tiring. If we hadn't our wolves we would still be half the way here. But I missed Kaoru." She made a sad face, which was noticed by Naruto. "But above all… I miss Chi. Kaoru I know he's safe, but Chi… my girl…" Mirai was about to cry. Naruto put his hand above hers.

"We are going to find her, fear not, Mom." He said. She smiled.

"You haven't called me mom since you know I was expecting Kaoru." Mirai remembered. Naruto blushed. "You had come back from a four months long mission and I was going to check the information with Tsunade-sama, when she told me I was two months pregnant. I was completely caught by surprise. I wanted to search Chi and I've found myself with a baby from a man I've only hurt. Hum! My ability to screw up my life is legendary…"

"But you're great, Mirai. I like you because you always got yourself into big legendary messes." Naruto mocked, making the good guy pose. She sent him an annoyed look, but then smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Mirai decided to hide herself, while Naruto went to receive the visitors.

"Naru-nii!" Kaoru jumped at Naruto. He caressed the boy's face. "Public baths! Public baths!"

"Neh, Kaoru, Naruto had just got out from the hospital, don't move so much on his arms." Kakashi warned. Kaoru hugged Naruto.

"Eh? You prefer to go with Naruto to the public baths instead of passing the day with mommy?!" Mirai said. Kaoru and Kakashi were caught by surprise. Naruto put Kaoru on the ground and he ran at Mirai, hugging her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Kaoru started crying. Kakashi smiled at them.

"What? You're crying again? Don't tell me that you pass the day crying, my sweetie?" Mirai said, caressing him. Kaoru was so happy for seeing her that he couldn't speak. "Oh! My baby."

"Welcome, Tsukikage-Dono." Kakashi said a little blushed. Mirai got embarrassed.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." She said. "Don't worry about Kaoru. I'll look over him for the rest of the day." Kakashi went near her, making her blush. He caressed Kaoru's face.

"Be a good boy, Kaoru, don't put mommy into trouble." Kakashi said. Kaoru smiled. The Hokage put his hand on Mirai's face, making her become red. "Be a good girl too, Mirai." Kakashi kissed her forehead and left. Her lower lip was trembling, but then she felt Naruto touching her with his elbow.

"Neh-Neh?! He was inviting you to go and pass the night at his house." Naruto said, with a tricky smiled. Mirai quickly looked at him.

"Stupid! It-it-it was not that. He just…" Mirai continued very embarrassed. "He didn't see me for a long time and…" Naruto continued smiling at her in his tricky way. "Ah! I'm going to have a walk with Kaoru. You're free to go see your Hyuuga princess in her Hyuuga fortress filled with Hyuuga guards, who are always trying to see when you're going to put your nasty hands on their princess pure body." She said and left. Naruto laughed quietly.

"That Mirai." He said.

…………………………………………………………

End of the first chapter!

This is the place where I put my comments and the preview for the next chapter.

So, what do think?

For the ones who are reading this chapter in the first part, you can go to my page and click on the Fanfic "Last Moon Phase", that's were this chapter is.

For the ones reading for the first time, I wanna say hello and thank you for reading. As you may have noticed, this Fanfic has a first part (A big one) named "Norse Ninja", but fear not, you can read this one without reading the first, but if you want to understand somethings better and you're impatience, than you free to go, I appreciate. Also, when I started writing this Fanfic, about two years ago, I was far from knowing who Naruto's mother was or the Akatsuki Leader's information, so, somethings in this story were invented by me, but I always try to make things closer to the Manga in terms of biographies and behaviours.

Well, this first chapter was for introducing the characters and to show how they are living, now that they are older. Sure somethings must have shocked you, but this is only the first chapter. Next one, I'm going to introduce Sasuke and the others from Konoha and even unravel a little more from the plot.

Conceal yourself for the next Jutsu: "Cloudy Day."

Thank you for reading.

Kisses for all of you.


	2. Cloudy Day

Cloudy Day

In a hidden place, deep under the ground, where light only came from the candles in the walls, three men were sitting around a table, having their breakfast. One was about 25 years old and had round glasses and white hair caught on a pony tail. The other was about 20 years old, he had light blue hair and shark teeth, dressing a purple outfit. The third one was a handsome man with black hair, spiky on the back and plain in the front, wearing a white shirt with a fan stamped on the back. The three appeared to be reading the newspaper.

There was a noise of someone running and a girl about five years old entered in the room, jumping at the black haired man. She was wearing a white shirt, also with a fan stamped on the back, and a black skirt. The girl had big black hair and black eyes. The man smiled at her and caressed her head.

"So, have you slept it all, Chi?" The man asked. She smiled back blushed.

"Yes. I've made the bed after waking." Chi answered. The other two men looked at her, noticing she had some red hair on her clothes.

"Ah… Sasuke, how should I say this… Chi has…" The light blue haired man tried to warn Sasuke, but he was caressing Chi. "Ah…"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! I know! I know!" Chi interrupted. "Ugly Suigetsu wants to say his biggest wish is to become an Uchiha like us!" Suigetsu pissed off.

"WHAT?! You ill-mannered miniature of a bitch! I hate you! I don't want to be an Uchiha!" Suigetsu screamed. The white haired man sighed.

"Yes you want!" Chi assured, showing her tongue at him. "There are only two types of persons in this world. The ones who are Uchiha and the ones who want to be Uchiha. I know!" Sasuke laughed.

"Come on, Chi. Don't annoy Suigetsu. Be a good girl." Sasuke warned. She smiled at him, blushing again.

"Yes, daddy." Chi answered and started having her breakfast. The white haired man stared at her and then moved his eyes to Sasuke.

There was a woman's thin scream, making the underground structure tremble. Chi jumped at Sasuke's lap, hugging his neck. There was another noise of someone running. A woman with red hair and eyes hidden by her glassed entered. Her haired appeared to have been cut down by a mowing machine, making her look ridicule. The glassed man and Suigetsu hide their laughs.

"You bitch! Look what you have done with my hair!" The woman screamed and was about to grab Chi, but Sasuke put his hand above the kid. "You have cut my hair while I was sleeping."

"No, I didn't!" Chi cried and looked at Sasuke. "I didn't, daddy! She is lying! She wants you to hate me so she could stay with you all for herself."

"What?! What are you saying, you small demon?!" The woman was really pissed off. "Look, Sasuke! She has my hair on her clothes!" Sasuke stared Chi.

"She did that to herself and put the hairs on my clothes so she could accuse me." Chi cried. "She's mean."

"EH? Now I'm the one who's mean? I'm going to rub your face against the wall!" The woman was about to get the kid, when a man about 60 years old entered. He had long black hair, white skin and green snake eyes.

"What's all this noise?" He asked and then looked at the woman. "Trying a new haircut, Karin?" Suigetsu didn't hold up more and laughed out very loud. Karin blushed, embarrassed. Sasuke got up and sat Chi on his chair, walking at Karin after that.

"Karin." He called. She blushed a lot, as Sasuke got closer to her, putting his hand on her butt and the other on her chin. "You're not going to let a child make you lose your head, are you?" He whispered, caressing her butt and moving his lip very close to hers, making her feeling very hot. "Chi is just a kid. A woman as gallant as you should let small things like this annoy you. Ah?" Karin was breathing faster as Sasuke started kissing her.

"He turned into a playa." The white haired man said.

"I agree with you, Kabuto." Suigetsu said. Sasuke stopped kissing her.

"I know you can put you hair even prettier than it was before, so, just go and fix it. Don't let Chi annoy you." Sasuke spoke. Karin, completely seduced by him, left and did as he said. The Uchiha gazed at Chi, with an angry look.

"It wasn't me." Chi affirmed. Sasuke sighed. A big tongue surrounded Chi and pulled her up in the hair. Orochimaru placed Chi's face right in front of his eyes.

"I never saw a kid with such malice on its eyes." Orochimaru said. "Plus, once Chi is small, her movements are quick and are hardly spotted. Your eyes…" Chi showed Orochimaru her tongue. "You'll become a killing-machine."

"Chi is not going to be a killing machine." Sasuke took Chi out of Orochimaru's tongue. "Come, sweetie. Daddy wants to play with you outside."

"Yeah!" Chi smiled and the two left.

"That kid is not normal… Kabuto?" Orochimaru looked at his medical ninja.

"Yes, I've also noticed. Chi is still young and at her age is normal to happen a situation like this." Kabuto explain. "Chi has developed the Electra Complex towards Sasuke, and a strong one by the looks. I've already warned Sasuke-san, but he didn't appear to be worried, after all it is normal at her age. The problem lies if she continues with the complex, after all, Chi as no mother to help her surpass it. At least, not one she knows."

Sasuke and Chi walked to the surface. The hideout was covered by a huge field of cherry trees. Their pink flowered filled the landscape and their scent relaxed the noses. Sasuke took a deep breath and smiled. Chi ran at a swing that was tied to a large branch of a cherry tree.

"Come, daddy!" She called. Sasuke pushed her so she could swing. "Stay back, Daddy, I'm going to rise the swing very high." Sasuke leaned on the trunk and then continued looking at her, happy. A cherry blossom fell in front of the Uchiha and he grabbed it. The flower was so pink and made Sasuke remember a good moment in his life. He closed his eyes and recalled a moment when he was under a cherry tree filled with blossoms, along with him was a pink haired girl about 16 years, she was smiling at him with her eyes shining. Sasuke bit his lip as he remembered his hands taking her clothes off and then touching her body and… "Watch me, daddy!" Chi called, waking Sasuke from his memories. He looked at her, seeing her swinging very high. "It looks like I'm flying. Yeah! Chi flies like a phoenix."

"Be careful, Chi." Sasuke warned. She stared feeling dizzy, which was noticed by Sasuke. He stopped the swing and sat in it, putting Chi on his lap. "I told you to be careful. Swinging so high makes you fell dizzy." Chi leaned her head on Sasuke's chest and noticed he was holding a cherry blossom.

"Do you like cherry blossoms, daddy?" Sasuke smiled and put the flower on Chi's hand.

"Yes, I love them." Sasuke confessed. "And you?" Chi stared the flower for a long time and then she sent it a bad look.

"No. I hate them." She said and gave the flower back to Sasuke. "I hate anything that comes from wood." Sasuke caressed Chi's head while she fell asleep, after that, he pulled the flower on her hair. The man smiled at Chi.

"I wish so much you could be my daughter… my real daughter. I love you so much" Sasuke said and then sighed. "You're going to help me killing Itachi and then…" He stared the cherry blossom. "Maybe we could find you a good mother." Sasuke's heart pained a little, making him feel sad. "Why do I become sad every time I remember her...? So sad…"

…

The sun shined over Konoha as always, waking up the villagers. Sakura was making breakfast, while watching TV. Kiba entered and hugged the medical ninja, painting her cheeks in red.

"So? What are you going to do for the morning?" Kiba asked.

"I have a meet with the girls and we are going to have lunch together." She answered and kissed Kiba. He looked at the TV and found something strange.

"Weh? Wasn't the 'Good Morning Konoha' presented by Maaya? Why is this guy on the program?" Kiba asked, staring the TV, just like Sakura.

"You're right. Maaya is Konoha's best reporter. It's strange for her to miss a program. Well, that doesn't change our lives. Go! Put the dishes on the table." Sakura pointed at him with a wooden spoon, wearing her white apron, making her boyfriend laugh. "What?"

An hour later, Sakura went to Ino's house, where she was along with Hinata and Temari. They had some tea and cookies in the table, above a lace-trimmed towel with flowers.

"Oh! Sakura!" Ino called, pulling her to the table. "You won't believe what happened?" Ino's excitement was clear. "Look!" She showed a diamond ring on her finger, blushing a little, catching Sakura by surprise.

"No way!" Sakura held Ino's hand.

"See, girls. I'm going to get married." She said. All of them stared at her.

"So what? I'm also married." Temari remembered. Ino sent her a tricky smile.

"I'm not marrying because I got pregnant. I'm marrying because I'm pretty." Ino said, touching her hair. "See the size of this precious. Shikamaru didn't give you one like this." Temari got angry.

"Don't worry, Temari-san. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten to buy you a ring." Hinata said. Temari sighed after hearing the Hyuuga's words.

"We've been married for more than four years. That guy is totally clueless." Temari confessed.

"That's why you should have found one like mine!" Ino made a victorious pose. "My _fiancée_ is so clueless that always ends up doing what I say… so, I don't need to worry. Every time I want something, I just tell him I really need it and that it is good for our relationship and he ends up buying it for me."

"Sure the Goddess of Luck smiled to you." Sakura said with a little envy. "You have an easy life."

"Eh? Why don't you ask Kiba a weeding ring? After all, you've been living together for more than four years." Temari asked.

"It wasn't our option. Kiba got his ass kicked from home by his mother and I couldn't leave him on the road." Sakura explained, remembering when Kiba appeared on her house with his baggage. "After all, it was my entire fault. But, unlike some who are afraid to lose their boyfriends," Sakura glanced Ino. "I'm not in a hurry to marry Kiba. I'm still young." Hinata looked down, becoming sad. The other women noticed.

"Getting married…" Hinata whispered and the image of Naruto in the hospital appeared on her mind, causing her lower lip to tremble. Sakura also looked down, she was aware of Naruto's condition, just like Hinata.

"Well, Hinata, sure Naruto is going to have lots of trouble buying you a weeding ring." Ino said, calling Hinata's attention. "After all, you're from a noble clan. If he buys you a simple ring, your father will take that as an insult and blast Naruto into another dimension." Hinata laughed quietly, hiding it with her hands.

"Naruto-kun doesn't need to buy me a ring." Hinata smiled and closed her eyes, thinking 'He already offered me… life.'

"You girls get satisfied with very few." Ino sighed.

Hours later, in the middle of the afternoon, Naruto was getting ready for the time of the day he loved and feared the most at the same time – visiting Hinata at her home. Ever since the moment he steps within the Hyuuga mansion, all the persons inside the house look at him and only stop when he left.

A member from the branch family, dressed in black, drove Naruto into a big room with a small table on the centre. Within there were four more Branch Hyuuga. Naruto sat on the ground and waited, under the eyes of the Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata entered, dressing a wonderful white kimono, followed by her father. The two sat near the Jinchuuriki. "I'm happy to see you're ok. I got so worried." Naruto held her hands, caressing them and then smiled.

"You guys keep worrying with me. Relax." He said and was about to kiss Hinata, but he noticed Hiashi looking at him, making him fell even more embarrassed. "You know, dear father-in-law, it is hard to date your daughter with you always looking at us."

"Father-in-law?! What boldness!" Hiashi said, a little angry.

"Please. Let me stay alone with your daughter!" Naruto begged, joining his hands. Hinata blushed seeing him like that.

"Of course not! You will have improper behaviours with her. You need to be watched." Hiashi underlined. Naruto crawled and grabbed Hinata's father trousers, pleading.

"Please!"

"I said no!" Hiashi insisted.

"Then can you just reduce the number of the 'hounds'? Really, did your father do this with you?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at her father, who continued staring at Naruto with the eyes of someone who didn't want to negotiate. "Don't you have other things to do? Like training Hanabi?" Hiashi closed his eyes.

"Now that you talk about that." Hiashi sent a look at the four Hyuuga and they left. "Neji." The Hyuuga appeared, kneeled down. He also got very handsome with time. "I'm going to train Hanabi. Look over Hinata and her… excited boyfriend. Make sure they don't leave this room and keep your eyes on them, especially on Naruto hands… and tongue." Naruto blushed, but not as much as Hinata.

"Yes." Neji answered and Hiashi left. Naruto sighed with relief.

"Finally!" Naruto hugged Hinata. "Where were we?" Neji sent a serious look at Naruto, who noticed he appeared to be sad. "What?" Neji noticed his friend realized his condition and tried to hide his look. "Oi! Neji?!" Hinata put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and said no with her head. "What happened? Neji!"

"Not all are as lucky as you, Naruto…" Neji said, sad. Hinata went near him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe… brother Neji, you should talk with someone outside the Hyuuga." Hinata advised. Neji looked at Naruto and then closed his eyes.

"Yesterday, when I return form the ANBU mission I had with Hinata-sama, I was notified by the Hyuuga Lords to show myself to them immediately…" Neji opened his eyes after finishing talking and stared Naruto. "They found out I was having an affair with a woman outside the Hyuuga."

"What?!" Naruto was caught by surprise. "How could they? You dated on the other side of the village and you told us you checked every place with your Byakugan." Neji closed his eyes again.

"I still don't know. They said that I, as the future leader from the Branch Family, should marry a Hyuuga, also from the Branch, so none outside the clan could have access to any information regarding the Byakugan." Neji explained. Naruto was really angry, without comprehending why his friend needed to live with such ridicule rules.

"But you denied, didn't you?! You said it was a lie, didn't you? Ah? Neji!" Naruto insisted and tried to know more. Hinata stared him and then closed her eyes.

"They caught my girlfriend and made her confess… once she is a civil… it was very easy for them to extract information…"

"And what are you going to do?" Naruto was exalted, seeing Neji was suffering a lot with that. Neji sighed.

"If I continue this… she will get hurt. I…" Neji bit his lip.

"You can't let them control your life." Naruto screamed, grabbing Neji by the neckband. "Leave the Hyuuga and stay with her! You're throwing your life away!"

"He can't." Hinata said, sadly. Naruto looked at her. "If he leaves the Hyuuga, the Main Family will accuse him of treason and use the seal on his head to dispose off him." The Jinchuuriki left the Hyuuga, but continued revolted.

"You too, you were only allowed to date Hinata-sama because she was turned aside on the successor lineage. Otherwise, none within the Hyuuga would accept it. Even now… it is hard for you to date her, image if she was the inheritor." Neji said. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"I really can't understand the Hyuuga. That's why I'm going to change the Hyuuga as soon as I become Hokage." Naruto assured.

"Are you?" Neji asked, making Naruto stare him with his heart-beat accelerated. "It's already more than 60 years… It's no longer about becoming Hokage." The Jinchuuriki remembered Shikamaru saying the same thing. Hinata put her hands on her chest, grabbing her clothes tightly, suffering for remembering something that made her cry every time she did so. "You should land your feet on Earth sometimes." Naruto smiled.

"I'm going to become Hokage. You can be sure of that!" Naruto affirmed. Neji turned his back at him.

"Go ahead. Date with Hinata-sama. I'm not planning to watch you kissing." The Hyuuga man said. Naruto was a little upset with Neji's words, but turned to Hinata, hugging her. He was so annoyed that kissed his girlfriend, without noticing she was crying. Hinata held Naruto tightly, while her tears fell and she enjoyed being kissed by her beloved one. 'Naruto-kun…' She thought. 'I don't want to loose you.' She felt one of Naruto's hand caressing her leg and the other her breast. The man was trying to empty his thoughts and fears by feeling the woman he loved near him, so no worries could vacillate his beliefs and dreams. Hinata started feeling on fire as Naruto's hands got inside her clothes. 'If I could… If I could… I would give you everything. I don't want you to go without being really happy.' She no longer cared if Naruto was touching her body. She no longer cared if he wanted to do it. She just wanted to…

"AH-HA!" A girl's voice screamed. Neji looked at the door, just as Naruto and Hinata. Hanabi ran at Naruto, grabbing his hair and pulling him by it to the door. "You're like a stamp! You don't leave my sis not even for a second!"

"You're hurting me!" Naruto yelled. "Go way! Is your hobby annoying me?"

"What's the source of this noise?" Hiashi appeared and found strange how Hanabi was grabbing Naruto by the hair. "You!" He sent an angry look at Neji. "I told you to keep your eyes on him!" Neji answered by kneeling and bowing down, asking for forgiveness. "Why do I allow you do that with my daughter, is something I'm still trying to find out. You're free to go!"

"But… I don't want to leave!" Naruto said.

"I wasn't asking, I was demanding!" Hiashi screamed. Naruto got up, said bye to Hinata and left, pissed off. After that, the Hyuuga leader gazed at his daughter with unpleasantness. "No daughter of mine will be a whore!" Hiashi yelled, making his daughter become sad. "Go to your room. You too, Neji." The two left. Hanabi grinned at them with a wicked look. Hiashi closed his eyes and sighed.

Naruto walked angrily down the road, kicking a small stone and watching where it fell, so he could kick it again.

"I hate that Hanabi and Hiashi… I hate them…" Naruto whispered and stopped in the middle of the road, sighing. "When I become Hokage, they will lick my feet and kneel down before me, asking me to marry Hinata."

"Oh? So that's why you want to become Hokage?" A voice said, with a mock tone. Naruto turned back and saw Mirai with Kaoru on her arms. "But then again, they would not show you respect by who you are but only by the title you carry." Naruto smiled and then looked at Kaoru, who was sleeping with a blue balloon tied on his hand by a string. Mirai looked at him too. "He played so much that he felled asleep. Looks like there is a time when every energetic child needs a recharge. You know, he looks a lot like you, Naruto." The man blushed very quickly. "Well, I need to go and try to catch Kyo and Byo. I left my reports with them. I'm sure they're still on the hot springs. See yá!" Mirai continued her way, while Naruto stared at her and Kaoru. Suddenly, he felt very sad and guilty.

"Ah…" He sighed. "Let me try to catch Iruka-sensei to have some ramen." The sudden sadness disappeared and he went searching his old teacher.

At Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and Iruka were having Ramen. Iruka continued the same was always, except that now he had a weeding ring on his finger.

"So, the Hyuuga continue to keep an eye on you and Hinata…" Iruka said, eating a bunch of ramen after Naruto told him what had happened. "They are very conservative, you need to be calm." Naruto also drove some ramen to his mouth.

"I know, but I have been dating Hinata for more than four years. Even you married Anko-sempai and you have only dated for two years." Naruto remembered, making Iruka blush. "Besides, we have both decided to give this step in our relationship. It's not fair being hold back by the Hyuuga. I just want to live my life with Hinata. We always share everything. Our problems, our happy and sad moments. Why do they…?"

"Just do as I say." Iruka put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Have patience and soon you and her will have that special moment." Naruto smiled. They finished their meal and were about to leave.

"I wanna be the godfather of your baby, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said very loud. Iruka blushed from the tips of his hair to the edge of his toes. "Congratulations!" Iruka smiled.

At night, Mirai was with Kaoru on the hotel. With her were Jiraya, just as he always looked, and two twins guys about Naruto's age and very looking alike the ANBU. They were so similar that anyone could mistake them with Naruto's siblings, except that their eyes had an odd ripple pattern, they had piercings on their eyebrows and tongue and had their hair grabbed on a small ponytail, a little like Jiraya.

"Konoha continues to have the hottest babes in the world!!" One of the twins said, making Mirai sigh.

"You're a lucky bastard, Kaoru!" The other said, putting his hand on the kid's hair. "And you smell sweet."

"No, I don't! I don't! I don't! I don't! I stink! I stink!" Kaoru started crying, causing Mirai to send a reprehensive look to the man. "You're mean!"

"Kyo! You know Kaoru doesn't like when you talk about his… scent." Mirai alerted. Kyo smiled.

"But it is really odd for a child to smell so sweet!" Jiraya opined, getting closer to Kaoru, who had hide his face on his mother's chest. "I never saw a child like him." Mirai smiled at her kid, caressing him.

"He looks a lot like us!" Byo said and he and Kyo smiled.

"Sure his handsomeness came from our side of the family!" The twins said. Jiraya smiled proudly.

"My kids are awesome like me." He hugged Kyo and Byo. "Not only they are good-looking but they are also pervert. What more could I wish for?"

"Poor aunt Sjöfn, what would she say if she saw this?" Mirai asked. Jiraya lowered his look, with a sad smile on his face, which was noticed by the twins.

"The last thing she said to me was that she hated me. Hum! That proud arrogant bitch." Jiraya said. Kyo and Byo stared at each other. They only knew Jiraya was their father five years ago, when their uncle confirmed it with him. "Not telling me they were my children…"

"Aunt Sjöfn always was very mean. Don't worry, Jiraya-san. Now you have your kids!" Mirai cheered him up. Jiraya smiled as a sign of gratitude.

"Yeah, old-man! Now you have us!" Kyo and Byo said, making one of those silly poses only Jiraya could perform. "Come! The hotel has a hot spring!" They pulled the Sennin and left, as Kakashi entered. Mirai laughed quietly.

"Sure those three seem to be happy together." Mirai said. Kakashi sat near her and caressed Kaoru, who was feeling sleepy. "Oh! Mommy's little boy wants to sleep." Kaoru yawned and rubbed his eyes in a very cute way. "Come, let's go to bed." Mirai and Kakashi laid Kaoru on his mother's bed and he fell asleep right after that. "Sweet dreams." Mirai kissed his forehead and left, just like Kakashi. "He looks so fine. Thank you for taking care of him, Kakashi."

"I'm his father after all." Kakashi said. Mirai smiled and sighed.

"Ever since my grandfather died I have to do all the work as Tsukikage, plus, I'm working on the investigations regarding Chi's whereabouts. I don't have the time to look over Kaoru as I want to." Mirai confessed. Kakashi looked down.

"Maybe that's because you're more worried with finding Chi." Kakashi said. Mirai quickly looked at him as her heart started beating faster. "You need to remember you have two kids and not only one."

"What do you want me to do? To stop searching for Chi?! She is my daughter!" Mirai screamed.

"I'm asking you to be reasonable! You don't even know if Chi is alive." Kakashi argued, making Mirai tear. He noticed he made her feel sad and went near her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Life goes on." Mirai cleaned her tears and calmed down. Kakashi put his hand on his big neckband, pulling it down, showing the face his students long desired to see, and kissed Mirai's forehead. "I've missed you." Kakashi's hand landed on Mirai's face, turning her to him as Kakashi blushed by being so close to her. He was about to kiss her, but she turned her face aside, crying. Kakashi sighed. "Speaking seriously, for how long haven't you seen Itachi?" Mirai's eyes opened wide when that name entered her ears. "How can you still think about him?! Even after we had a child together! Ah?!"

"I told you I still love Itachi and that I didn't want to date with you." Mirai said. "I've already hurt you a lot. If we started again I would end up hurting you again. We had just a night… Kaoru came from that night. True we were irresponsible, but… don't use Kaoru as an excuse. I still love Itachi and that's why I want to find Chi. I know this may hurt you, but Chi is the daughter of the man I really love." Kakashi felt angry. "Try to understand. You should find another woman, one that really loves you. I love Kaoru as much as I love Chi, so please…"

"So what? If Itachi suddenly appears again, you would stay with him in the Hidden Moon and take my child with you?" Kakashi asked, pissed off. "Sorry, but no child of mine will be raised with a murderer!"

"Itachi is not a murderer!" Mirai screamed, defending the one she loved. "You don't know him, you shouldn't…"

"He is a murderer. If it wasn't for him, Sasuke would never have kidnapped your daughter because he would never have left the village in first place." Kakashi argued. "You are so blindly in love with him that you can't see that. You're throwing your life away. You have no future with Itachi, only death." Mirai lowered her head, feeling very sad.

"You're wrong… he really cares about me and Chi. He is not a murderer. You don't know why he did those things." Mirai cried. Kakashi looked aside. "He has a good heart."

"Ha! A good heart. That's pretty funny." Kakashi mocked. Mirai slapped him. The Hokage stared her with her hand's mark craved on his face. "The last time I checked, I was the one helping you finding Chi and not Itachi. What a father he came to be."

"I HATE YOU!" Mirai cried. On his room, Kaoru waked up and started hearing his parents arguing with each other. "Itachi was always so fond… so careful…! He is not how you're painting him…!"

"For someone with your level I thought you would be smarter and you would realize he just wanted to get laid with you, so he could say he had sex with a Kage!" Kakashi said. Mirai closed her eyes.

"No! No! NO!" She cried and Itachi's face appeared on her mind, as she remembered the good things he said to her. '_I'm going to search for those nine demons and free you…_' "Itachi is…" '_I wonder… if we had no feelings, why do we desire each other now? Why do I want to… give myself to you…?_' The woman started hiccupping. '_Being a mother made you even prettier_.' Mirai cleaned her tears. '_You were the best thing that ever happened to me…_' "Itachi is…" '_I'll free Skuld…_' '_I can assure… You're my one and only_' "Itachi is… my one and only… I don't want you do badmouth him! I won't admit it, even for the father of a child of mine…"

"You're as dumb as your mother." Kakashi sighed. "If you want Itachi so badly, then pass the night with him…Oh! Wait! He is not here! I guess he never is, is he!?" Kakashi left, slamming the door. Mirai bite her lip and cleaned her tears again, suffocating with her longing towards the Akatsuki. She sat on the sofa and crossed her arms around her legs, crying.

On the other side of the village, Naruto was on his bed, seeing TV while Sachiko was sleeping above his belly. The man looked down, remembering when he crossed the Tsukikage on the afternoon and then recalled when Mirai was near death, five years ago.

"Really… That was the longest night of my life…" Naruto's memories were interrupted by a knock on the window that scared Sachiko. He looked there and saw Hinata, catching him by surprise. "Hinata?!" He opened the window and the woman entered, sitting on his bed. "What are you doing here?" She smiled, lowering her eyes a little bit.

"Dad expelled you from my house so meanly and I saw how angry you were, so I came to cheer you up a little." She said, blushing. Naruto smiled and grabbed her hands.

"Thank you." He said and pulled her softly to him, laying on the bed and covering her with his blankets. "I was remembering that day…" Hinata stared Naruto. "If you hadn't appeared… probably I would have left Konoha." The man put his hand on her face and kissed her, while the TV's sound was the only noise that could stop them from hearing their hearts beating faster. After the kiss they stared for a while. "Thank you for forgiving me." Hinata blushed even more. "I think I should buy a bigger apartment, but the giant amount of money I won when I was looking over Mirai was wasted in Kirika's treatment. My wage is very good, but I spend so much time in mission, I don't have time to find a good place." Naruto stared Hinata. "What do you think?"

"Ah… well, my house is huge…"

"No!" Naruto quickly answered, understanding what Hinata was talking about. "I have no plans about living with your father and your sister. Please no! I'd rather die!" Hinata made sad face. Her boyfriend caressed her hair and kissed her again. "I want a place only for the two of us." Hinata smiled.

"You have your castle." Hinata remembered. "It's big and has lots of space, a big garden, some hot springs…" Naruto looked down, sad. "Kurogane-sama's ghost stopped appearing before you, didn't it?" Naruto closed his eyes. "Was that night… the last time you saw it?"

"Yes…" Naruto confessed. "Maybe I shouldn't have screamed at him. He also appeared to be very sad. Now I understand… why he did what he did…"

"Na-Naruto-kun… You did so much for Konoha… and for me." Hinata's face couldn't blush more as she appeared to be trying to say something, but had no courage to do it while Naruto was looking at her. "I-I-I want to do something for you… like a little gift." Hinata was almost stammering. Naruto blushed a lot and slowed in dry.

"Do you want to… do it?" Suddenly, he also became very nervous. Hinata hid her face behind her hands, shivering a little.

"No… it is not that. I don't think today is a good day, I'm with my period. Plus, your bed is too small." She said, but the two continued nervous. "I want you, Naruto-kun, to… I… do you want me to…?"

"Oh! How unlucky! When you're with the period we have no chance to make it at all." Naruto said, trying to calm a little. "But, if you wanna try something to make me happy…" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. "I know something that could excite me a lot." The ANBU pulled his girlfriend's hand under the blankets and sheets of the bed, making her become even more nervous. He put theirs hands inside his boxers, touching his private place. Hinata started trembling, but Naruto hugged her with his free arm, continuing caressing her hair. "Now…" The Jinchuuriki whispered at her ear. "Move your hand up and down, like this…" He showed her how to do it with his own hand, taking it off after the explanation. Hinata was very nervous, thinking if she had the courage to do it or not. "If you don't want to, then…"

"No… it's not that… it's just that… it's the first time I touch…" Naruto noticed Hinata's nervy by her voice and kissed her forehead. "You've also done to me something I loved… why shouldn't I…?" Hinata started moving her hand, making Naruto breathing faster. She continued calmly as she watched Naruto's reaction on his face. He blushed a lot and held Hinata more tightly, while feeling his pleasure going up from his spine to his brain, making him feel as if he was near to touch Heaven. Hinata was happy for seeing he was enjoying and continued, seeing Naruto's eyes rolling up and hearing his breath that looked like a suffocating one, followed by a moan. The man also started trembling, feeling very hot and, by a small moment, he grabbed Hinata and moaned loudly. "Naruto-kun…?!" Hinata stared him as he got back his breath, with his arms crossed over her body. "Are you ok?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Very ok." He kissed her, but then he remembered something, becoming even more nervous. "OH! I dirtied your hand! Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me get you a towel." Naruto turned to his bed side table, opening a drawer and taking a blue towel. "Here. Let me clean it." He grabbed his girlfriend's and cleaned it. The two continued very embarrassed. True both had already decided they wanted to give another step on their relationship, but the two continued to be inexperienced in this kind of things, making them become anxious and shy very easily. The two were really blushed, looking to Naruto's hand cleaning Hinata's.

There was a knock on the door, scaring the two ANBU. They looked there and the knock continued.

"Weh? Who can it be?" Naruto asked. "I really hope it is not your sister, but just in case, let me change my boxers." Hinata turned her face aside, very nervous, while Naruto changed his underwear. He went to the kitchen and opened the door.

There was no-one.

Naruto found it strange and was about to close the door, when he felt something grabbing his legs. He lowered his head and saw Kaoru.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto kneeled down and held Kaoru on his arms, noticing he was crying. "What's wrong?" Naruto walked with Kaoru to his bedroom, where they caught Hinata by surprise, and sat on the bed. The kid continued crying. "Tell Naru-nii what's wrong." Naruto caressed Kaoru's face as he hiccupped.

"Mommy and Daddy were speaking loudly at each other and then and then Daddy left Mommy crying on the sofa. I don't want Mommy to cry… I don't want!" Kaoru cried and rubbed his face on Naruto's chest. The man looked up at Hinata and her at him.

"Ei! Don't worry. Mommy will be fine tomorrow." Naruto tried to calm him down. "Sometimes, Mommies and Daddies need to fight a little, but after that, they become friends again." Kaoru rose his head, staring at Naruto, who smiled. "Trust me." Kaoru smiled too and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Can I sleep here, Naru-nii?" Kaoru asked, making Naruto very happy.

"Every time you want to." Naruto answered, caressing the kid's yellow hair. Hinata smiled at them, but then she noticed tears falling from Naruto's eyes as he hugged Kaoru. "If only I could tell you I'm…"

There was another person on the door and it appeared to be scratching it. Hinata got up and opened it. A white wolf with snow glasses and a black scarf entered and ran at Kaoru, howling.

"What…" Hinata was about to move, but Mirai quickly entered, wearing a big white coat and reached Naruto's bedroom, who stared at her, noticing her tearful eyes. The Tsukikage cried more and took Kaoru from Naruto's hands, crying and crying.

"Mommy is so sorry…" Mirai lamented. Kaoru looked at her, while she held him tightly and cried. "Mommy is so sorry. Please, my baby, forgive me." Mirai continued crying. Her wolf went near her and started licking her tears. "I'm such a lame mother…"

"Mommy…" Kaoru noticed she was broken hearted.

"Don't ever run away from mommy. Never!" She caressed his face and then looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry." She got up and covered Kaoru with her mantle. "I haven't noticed Kaoru had jumped from the window."

"He said you and Kakashi-sensei had a fight." Naruto said. Mirai looked down and sniffed. "Mirai…" She was breathing lightly, trying to calm down. "If you want to stay here with Kaoru to empty your head…"

"But… you were dating with Hinata, I don't want to…"

"Don't worry." Hinata said. "I'll stay in the kitchen with Naruto-kun while you rest in here… So you won't be alone." Mirai smiled and thanked.

"Come, Kaoru." Mirai put Kaoru on the bed. Hinata held Naruto's hand and took him out of the bedroom. The Tsukikage laid down and hugged her child. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face on Kaoru's. "Itachi… where are you? Come back, please…" She whished quietly.

Naruto and Hinata sat at the table. The Hyuuga noticed Naruto still had some tears on his eyes. She put her hand on his face and kissed his cheek near his eyes, making him smile.

"I want you to share your pain with me." Hinata said. Naruto leaned his head on her shoulder, hugging her. She caressed his face, while he silently cried for something only less than ten people in Konoha knew what it was.

…………………………………………………..

And so, have you like it?

If you think this chapter had surprises, wait until you read the next one!

Conceal yourself for the next Jutsu "Red Night"

Naruto has more problems with the Hyuuga and Mirai receives a letter tied to a raven's claw.

About Naruto's Manga chapter 399 - God, I loved this last chapter! Take that you Uchihas! I always hated them and loved only Itachi, now it's proved that the Uchiha were mean and my Itachi was a good guy, although, I don't approve the genocide of the poor things. Well, that's what you got for betraying your leader.

One thing pretty funny and that the ones that have read the second part of my Fanfic may remember is that I also wrote that the Uchihas were planning to take over Konoha and that they also betrayed their leader (I'm my Fanfic at the time it wasn't Madara, but his grandson, Phoenix). Funny, it also happened in the Manga. :P

Thank you for reading.

Kisses for you all


	3. Red Night

Red Night Red Night

The Sun Goddess rose upon the sky, lightening the world. In Konoha, Naruto was sleeping with his head on the kitchen's table, while Sachiko was napping on his lap. In his bedroom, the Tsukikage continued slumbering with tears on her eyes, as her child woke up and yawned. Kaoru got up and went to the kitchen, staring Naruto.

"Naru-nii?" Kaoru called, but no answer was heard. "Naru-nii-chan?!" The Jinchuuriki opened his eyes and saw the young boy.

"What?! Morning already?" Naruto yawned, waking his kitty. "Oh, Sachiko, you were there too…" Kaoru sat in the chair next to him and looked at Naruto for a long time. "Yes?" He said nothing. "Do you wanna eat or something?" Kaoru was about to speak, but Mirai entered.

"Good Morning." She said and took a sit. "Weh? Wasn't Hinata with you?"

"The Hyuuga have a party today to celebrate something only they celebrate and so Hinata had to leave." Naruto explained. Mirai smiled at him, making him curious.

"It's incredible how you and Hinata continue to date." She confessed, causing Naruto to blush. "I remember you two in the beginning. You feared Hiashi-sama could find out about you, but in the end he supported your relation." She noticed Naruto's annoyed face. "What?" Naruto lowered his look. "Oh! I remember I wanted to ask you something. Hiashi-sama accepted your relationship very well, why did he start looking over you two when you're dating?" Naruto blushed so much that his face temperature surpassed the 45º C, Mirai could easily saw he was embarrassed. "Was it that bad?"

"Ah… well… I… it was… I…" Naruto couldn't find words to explain what he had done that made Hiashi hate him so much, making Mirai expect the worst. "One day, I was dating Hinata and we were both alone at her bedroom… so we… ah… I…" Mirai's eyes sparkled with curiosity, seeing Naruto getting more and more uncomfortable. "Hiashi, by case, entered in the room, right in the moment I had my tongue in the middle of Hinata's _little bunny_."

Mirai laughed out loud. Naruto hid his head in the middle of his shoulders.

"You what? Oh, my Odin! You were busted in the worst moment. You're a real dumb." Mirai cleaned her tears from crying, as Naruto's lower lip trembled. "I can imagine Hiashi-sama's face turning purple with his veins pulsing with anger. Ha-ha! Only you, Naruto."

"What? You were never busted in a moment like that?" He asked, trying to defend himself, but the Tsukikage's answer was negative. "Not even once?"

"Hey! I was dating an S-Class Missing Nin. We knew how to be not spotted." Mirai explained.

There was a knock on the door, Naruto got up and opened it. It was Sakura and Kiba. The two entered, complimenting their friend.

"We were passing by and decided to pay our future Hokage a visit." Kiba said, making Naruto smile. "That and we were hungry. Do you have breakfast for us?"

"Kiba, we already had breakfast." Sakura remembered. He rubbed his face on hers, but then they noticed Mirai and Kaoru. Sakura's breath increased speed when she saw the Tsukikage. "Mirai… sama…" Mirai looked at her, as the pink haired woman lowered her head. "Good morning."

"Oh! Mirai-sama!" Kiba said. "Long time no see. You look pretty well."

"Thank you." Mirai said, putting Kaoru on her lap, so Sakura and Kiba could have a sit.

"So, Naruto, are you going to the Hyuuga's party this afternoon?" Kiba asked. "I remembered when I was teamed with Hinata. Those parties had so much etiquette rules that made me go crazy. I never knew how Shino could deal with it."

"That's because he is not an animal." Naruto mocked.

"Sakura loves me that way!" He said, but ended up with his girlfriend's fist marked on his face. "Why?"

"How can you say those things in front of the others?! You piss me off!" Sakura grabbed Kiba by his neckband. "Try to behave as a human sometimes!" Kiba laughed quietly, but then he noticed Sakura's hand vacillated while holding him. 'Sakura?' Kiba thought. 'Is it because of Mirai-sama?' Sakura stared the Tsukikage again. "Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Mirai looked at her. "Why haven't you told me…? I never understood it… Why haven't you told me Kirika was going to die?" Kiba's heart pained, making him lower his head. "Why?" Mirai closed her eyes.

"What difference would it make?" Mirai asked.

"All the difference!" Sakura shouted as tears started falling from her eyes. "If Kiba and I knew Kirika was going to…"

"Then what?" Mirai stared her. "I also told you not to hold my daughter on your arms; yet, you've disrespected my orders and held her, giving her to Sasuke." Sakura turned her face aside, feeling guilty. "I can foresee the future thanks to Skuld, who is sealed within me, but foretelling is not always a gift, sometimes it's a curse. I saw my daughter being given to Sasuke by you even when I've warned you not to hold her, for what?! For you to do exactly as I have foreseen." Sakura bound her hands, while Kiba was looking at her, worried. "Kirika's death was not my fault. How could it be? Her death was your fault… and Sasuke's of course." Sakura slapped Mirai's face. Naruto was caught by surprise, such as Kiba. Mirai sent the ANBU woman a bad look. "Are you happy now? If not, you can slap me again." Sakura held Mirai by her neckband.

"It's all your stupid Itachi's fault! If he didn't did the things he did, then…" Sakura gazed Mirai in the eyes. "How can you date a monster? I'm giving my best to find Chi so I could amend my sins and you told me nothing about Kirika…" Mirai closed her eyes. "Why?"

"You were so happy… I couldn't." Mirai's answer was simple. Sakura left her, remembering Kirika. "You wouldn't forgive me if I did so." The ANBU sat again on her chair. Kiba crossed his arms around her, caressing her face. He also had tears on his eyes. Naruto stared them and then looked at Kaoru, feeling sad. "I knew you would end up hating me both ways." Mirai got up and picked Kaoru. "If you excuse me, I have a meeting with Hokage-sama. Bye!" She smiled at Naruto and left. The Jinchuuriki looked back at Sakura and Kiba.

"Sakura-chan, Mirai also pained with it. Can you imagine what it is to foresaw your own daughter's kidnapping, do everything to stop it, but in the end, it happens just as you've foretold?" Naruto asked. Sakura lowered her look and then stared Kiba.

"Naruto's right. Plus, I also think it was better for us not knowing it." Kiba answered, cleaning Sakura's tears and making her smile. "Come on! Let's get laid!" She punched him again.

"WHO CAN THINK ABOUT GETTING LAID IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!?" She screamed, while Kiba was already lying on the floor. Naruto thanked God he was not the one dating with her. Kiba got up, waving his head. "Come! Let's go home. I need help changing the bed sheets."

"That's women's j…" Kiba didn't finish his sentence, due to Sakura's mean look. "I'll help you, but only if we get laid in end."

"Why does your brain only has sex within it?" Sakura asked. Kiba smiled, answering.

"Because it's the only thing it can think when I look at you." Sakura blushed when she heard her boyfriend's confession. Naruto started feeling as if he was a leftover and even worse, once they were in his house. The look Kiba and Sakura were sending at each other was kind of magical. "Come, let's go home." The Inuzuka man got up and held his girlfriend's hand carefully, then the two left, feeling wonderfully for being together. Naruto smiled.

"Those two…" He lowered his head and then stared at the picture he took when he was twelve, along with his comrades at Team 7. "Sasuke… Things are so different from when we were together. If you simply knew… everything you have done… or everything you could have done." The man sighed and got up. "Time to get some garments for the Hyuuga party. Can't appear there like this, they would expel me."

The ANBU dressed a wonderful man's kimono which was white on the top and black on the trousers, and then he covered it with an orange coat. He looked very handsome with those clothes. Sachiko meowed at him and its owner passed his hand over her muzzle.

"Wish me good luck." He asked and left.

All in Konoha stared at Naruto, noticing his glamorous clothes, especially the women, who whistled at him. The Hyuuga district soon appeared in the horizon. The clan members were all well-dressed as expected. The main family portrayed white kimonos, while the branch wore black ones. Naruto crossed the gates and delivered his invitation to a branch member girl, entering.

The Hyuuga gardens were filled with tables carrying lavish aperitifs and drinks. Some members from the branch were serving the other relatives. The cherry trees were showing their pink flowers, such as all the plants in the colourful gardens. Naruto walked, complimenting everybody, until he saw Hiashi. He filled his lungs with air and made a bow to the leader.

"Go-Good morning, Hiashi-sama! Thank you for inviting me to the party." He said, a little nervous. Hiashi smiled.

"Good morning, Naruto-san. Thank you for coming." He said, telling Naruto to raise his head. "Once you are dating my daughter and, by what she says, it is a serious compromise, it's good for you to be aware of our traditions and our ways."

"Yeah. Hinata told me that." Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata appeared, more beautiful than ever, making her boyfriend blush. "I'm glad you've come." They were about to hug each other, but Hiashi coughed. "Hello." The two made a bow.

"Naru-nii-chan!" Kaoru appeared and jumped at Naruto's arms. He was also very pretty, wearing a green man's kimono with a white coat. "Ha! You look strange with those clothes." Naruto rubbed his hand on the kid's hair.

"Have you looked upon yourself before saying that? Uh?!" The man asked, making Kaoru laugh.

"You really look like a king." Mirai said. Kakashi was with her. She was carrying one of those spectacular kimonos only a Kage could carry. Possibly, the Hyuuga had also invited her, once she was on the village. "I'm impressed." The Tsukikage turned to Hiashi, also thanking him for the invitation.

"I wanna eat cake." Kaoru asked. Hinata gave him a big piece, causing a smile to appear on her face. "Thank you, Hina-nee!" Kaoru ate the cake happily, while Naruto smiled at him.

"So, Hinata, wanna go for a walk?" He asked, but Hiashi immediately gazed him with anger, making him shrunk inside himself.

"If you two are going to walk, maybe I should call someone to look over you." Hiashi said and snapped his fingers and Neji appeared behind him. "Look over them, and remember Naruto is a lecher."

"Wha- Me? A lecher?!" Naruto stammered.

"Hiashi-sama, if you excuse me" Kakashi interrupted. "If you let Naruto take Kaoru, maybe you don't need to worry so much about Hinata's reputation and the two can date without someone else looking over them." Hiashi looked at the Hokage and then stared Naruto again.

"Well, once it is Hokage-sama asking, I guess I have no other choice." Hiashi said. "You're free to go. But don't leave the district! You can go too, Neji."

"Yes." Neji was about to leave, when he noticed the sad look Mirai was sending him. "What's wrong, Mirai-dono?"

"Come to my hotel room after the party, will you?" She asked. Neji answered positively and then left. Kakashi stared Mirai and she smiled back.

"You… sentimental stupid." The Hokage said.

Naruto, Hinata and Kaoru walked through her giant house, until they found a place where they could be alone, which was near the hot springs and a big lake of the Hyuuga. And how big they were. Kaoru was amazed with the big pool in front of them.

"Naru-nii! Naru-nii! Can I go and play? Please! Please! Please!" The kid asked. Naruto smiled and glanced Hinata.

"This is Hinata's house, you need to ask her." The ANBU said. Kaoru quickly looked at Hinata with his eyes shining and making a cute face no-one could resist.

"Ok! But be careful. Don't wet your clothes!" She said.

"YEAH!" Kaoru jumped from Naruto's arms and went to the big lake, seeing the little fishes and trying to get them with his small hands, while the couple sat on a wooden bench under a small house with lockers. Naruto smiled as he watched the kid. Hinata noticed his expression and held her boyfriend's hand.

"He is growing very well." Hinata said, but Naruto appeared to have not heard what she said, as if watching Kaoru had the power of taking him out of this world. Kaoru continued trying to get the red and white fish. "Kaoru-kun looks a lot like you…" The woman held Naruto's hand tightly. "And smell as good as…" Naruto quickly stared Hinata, putting his hand on her face.

"You're so pretty today." He confessed, making her blush. Hinata smiled before Naruto kissed her passionfully and she was some sort of happy, for him to have interrupted her sentence. Hinata leaned her head in Naruto's shoulder and the two left themselves watching the leaves from the trees falling on the lake. "Thank God Kakashi-sensei found a way for us to be alone." The man's hand moved over Hinata's face, caressing it. "I wanna spend as much time as possible with you. Soon, I'll have another mission and we will be apart again. Ah." He sighed. "I missed the time when we were together in the ANBU."

"Well, maybe… there is a way for us to spend more time together." Hinata said, blushing a lot. Naruto continued staring Kaoru, without noticing her red cheeks and her embarrassed eyes. The woman put her hand in the man's leg. She closed her eyes, as if she was trying to gain courage. 'Hinata, you were the one who decided this. You need to tell him, otherwise, Naruto-kun will die and you will never get the chance to give him a great happiness.' Hinata filled her lungs. "Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Yes…" He asked, without taking his eyes from Kaoru.

"Do you wanna have… ah… do you wanna have a baby with me?" She asked. Naruto blushed from the toes to the tips of his golden hair.

"Wha-Wha-What are you asking me?" He stammered. Hinata laughed quietly. "Me? Being a father… that's… Why this so sudden?" Hinata lowered her look, moving her fingers nervously.

"Naruto-kun… You… your lifespan becomes shorter everyday… I love you so much…" The Kurogane's heir noticed Hinata's worries with his life, which made him move his head aside. "I don't wanna lose you… you're my hero, you have saved Konoha. I cannot let someone like you… depart without leaving something to remember him… I wanna have a child of yours, so… I won't feel so sad for not having you." A tear fell from her white eyes, wetting her cleaned kimono. Naruto could feel Hinata shivering and put his arm around her, so he could calm the woman.

"Thank you, for caring so much about me." He said. She looked at him and smiled.

"So… you accept it?" She asked, becoming more nervous. Naruto closed his eyes and made a serious face. "Naruto-kun?"

"I know, by self experience, how hard it is to live without a father." He confessed, as Hinata continued paying attention to him. "It' so hard… so painful. I cannot let a child of mine pass for something like that." Hinata realized what he was saying.

"But… our baby would have me. I would take care of him. Please, Naruto-kun! I love you! I really wanna have your babies! Please!" She insisted, speaking a little louder. Naruto smiled, as a way to calm her down. "Naru…"

"I couldn't let you alone taking care of our child. I'm not that kind of man. I respect your wish, but please… let's not make a child suffer, just because you think I should leave my blood in this world." Naruto explained. Hinata lowered her face, very sad. "Don't stay like that… I love you." Naruto kissed her neck, crossing his arms around her. She felt pretty with Naruto hugging her so tenderly. "Now, it's my turn to make something for you…"

"But… Kaoru-kun…"

"Don't worry." Naruto glanced the kid. "He is very busy trying to catch the fish and he does look like me. He is stubborn, so he won't give up until he catches the fish." Hinata felt Naruto's hand pulling her kimono down, letting her shoulders at sight. "Mmm… Your skin is as soft as a peach's." The ANBU kissed and licked her shoulders, as he pulled her kimono so he could see her breasts. "Makes me want to eat it." He started licking her boobs softly as if they were a rare sweet, making his girlfriend held him tighter. 'Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought, as he continued with his head hiding in the middle of her chest. 'I wanna stay with you forever… Please… don't die… I won't bear the pain… give me a child so I… so I can bear it a little bit better… Naruto-kun'

Kaoru continued trying to get the fish, but the little creature always gets away.

"Why can't I get the fish?" Kaoru stared his defeater and then a red flower came floating. "A flower?" The baby picked it. "How pretty! A red flower on the water…" Kaoru's eyes lost their bright suddenly. "Like the ones… on that lake… with a… grave at the centre…" The boy put the flower back on the water and saw it going with the stream. "That voice… such a crystalline voice…" The boy stared his reflection on the water; it was too big to be his, besides, the person in the water was wearing different clothes. "Who… Who are you…? You look so much like Naru-nii-chan… but at the same time…" Kaoru looked back at Naruto and noticed there was someone behind him and Hinata. "No way…"

The ANBU and the Hyuuga continued enjoying themselves. Hinata moaned a lot, as Naruto made her reach the stars at every touch of his. They laid down on the bench and the ANBU but his hand on his girlfriend's leg, pulling her kimono up so he could feel her legs. They started feeling very hot, willing to intensify that sensation.

There was a flash.

Naruto and Hinata noticed it and looked aside, seeing Hanabi holding a camera. They realized she had busted them.

"Ha-Hanabi!" The two said. She evilly smiled.

"Wait until I show this photo to everybody in the party." She said. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands, while Naruto sent an angry look at the girl.

"Hanabi, please." Hinata begged, dressing her kimono.

"Daddy is going to see you're nothing more than a monster's whore, such as all the clan." Hanabi moved her hands, mocking with them. "No way, dad is going to let you date now. You're just after our money, you demon."

"You bitch!" Naruto spitted.

"Bitch is my sister who sleeps with nobodies like you." Hanabi insulted, but then she felt something pulling her camera. She mover her head and saw Kaoru holding the camera.

"I wanna take a picture!" He said with and smiled in a very cute way. Hanabi pulled the camera to herself. "Please."

"Scram, you little cöck. I've got more things to do than to play with kids." Hanabi screamed. Tears appeared on Kaoru's eyes.

"You're mean! You're mean! You're mean! I want the camera! It's mine!" Kaoru pulled the camera again, but let it fall on the ground, breaking it. "Sorry… I didn't want to…"

"Ah! You brat! Look what you've done! I'm so pissed off." Hanabi was so angry she hit Kaoru. Hinata screamed, covering her mouth with her hands again. Naruto stared Kaoru on the ground with his eyes opened wide and then grabbed Hanabi by her neckband.

"What have you done?!" He said, gazing her with his eyes, now red. "He is just a kid!"

"Take your paws out of me, you demon fox!" She ordered. Hinata ran at Kaoru, who was crying. "He is not even your child for you to get worried with him." Naruto's eyes opened even more.

"Witch!" He was about to punch Hanabi's face, but she made a hand seal, smiling. "What?"

"Ah! That seal?!" Hinata recognized it. "Byakugan!" She started searching for something. "There." She disappeared.

In the party, a kid from the branch family started screaming, drooling from his mouth, while he held his head, rolling on the ground. Everybody looked at him. Hinata appeared and held the kid on her arms, caressing his face.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Don't cry." Hinata focused her chakra and tried to finish the spell Hanabi was casting.

"What's wrong?" Neji kneeled down near Hinata, holding the kid's hand.

Naruto continued staring Hanabi.

"I'm casting a spell on a member from the branch family and I will continue, unless you free me." She threaded. The man let her go and went near Kaoru, holding him in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked, caressing Kaoru's face.

"Yes…" He hiccupped.

"I'm going to tell dad what you were doing with Hinata." Hanabi smiled and left. Naruto looked down, worried and sad.

"Naru-nii-chan, what's wrong? Are you sad?" Kaoru asked. Naruto stared the boy's cute face and smiled, but unhappily. "You can smell me, if you want to. Mommy said my smell could make people happy." Naruto laughed quietly.

"Yeah. It can really make. Come, let's meet Hinata…" Naruto made a serious face. "And face Hiashi…"

The kid had returned to normal, thanks to Hinata's cares.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked.

"Yes." The kid said. "My head still hurts a little."

"Drink a bit of water with sugar and you will feel finer." Hinata said. The kid hugged her and left with Neji.

"Who attacked the kid?" Hiashi asked. In that moment, Naruto and Hanabi appeared. "I'm asking, who attacked the kid and for what?! Answer!"

"If you tell him, I'm going to denounce you." Hanabi whispered to Naruto. He grinned his teeth, seeing Hanabi's victorious smile. "Try it."

"Hiashi-sama…" Naruto called. Hanabi was caught by surprise, such as everybody else.

"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something important?" Hiashi yelled.

"Hanabi was the one who attacked the kid." Naruto confessed. All the eyes fell upon the Hyuuga princess. Hiashi couldn't believe in what he was hearing. "I saw her making the seal and she even admitted it to me."

"Hanabi… you…" Hiashi was broken.

"He is lying!" Hanabi said. "He is just saying that because I caught him and Hinata mating!" Hiashi's eyes quickly turned to his older daughter. All the clan was staring her with judging eyes. "She let Naruto kiss her breasts and they were going deeper if I haven't surprise them. Naruto is lying! He is trying to make you distrust me." Hiashi walked near Hinata. She lowered her head. Her father's eye trembled and he slapped her, making her fall. Naruto called for her name. Mirai and Kakashi were looking at her, seeing the woman holding her wounded cheek with her hand.

"You disgrace me more and more everyday. I'm so ashamed." He said. Hinata closed her eyes and made a bow.

"I'm very sorry, father." She cried. Naruto couldn't understand why Hinata had to pain; after all, she was only trying to make him feel better. Hiashi went near Naruto, facing his eyes. The Hyuuga also slapped Naruto's face.

"Naruto…" Mirai was about to go for him, but Kakashi put his arm in front of her, moving his head as if he was telling her to stay still. Naruto's cheek was as red as Hinata's.

"I was willing to trust you, even when everybody within the clan wasn't… but you keep shaking my faith. I can't let you go any further…" Hiashi sadly said. Naruto's eyes continue staring the ground.

"Why are you hitting Naru-nii-chan?" Kaoru asked, but Hiashi didn't answer. "Mommy! Mommy! Why is he hitting Naru-nii?" Kaoru jumped from Naruto's arms and went near Mirai. "That girl should be the one getting hit. She hurt me." Mirai's eyes opened wide.

"What?" Mirai kneeled down in front of Kaoru. "She hurt you?"

"Yes." Kaoru moved his kimono, showing his shoulder's bruise. "See, mommy! See! It was her. She hit me and then Naru-nii went for me and then she said something about a s… about a… something she did with her hand…" Kaoru tried to do with his hand the same as Hanabi did. "See! Like this."

"She hit you?!" Mirai sent Hanabi an angry look. "Who do you think you are to hit my child? Ah? You must hate your life a lot, for hurting my child…"

"Calm down, Mirai." Kakashi said. She stared him, surprised with his calmness.

"How can you ask me to be calm? She hit my child for no reason!"

"Your kid is lying, Tsukikage-sama." Hanabi tried everything so no guilt could fall upon her. "He must have fallen; after all, Naruto should have been looking upon him and not mating with my sister."

"Now you call my child a liar?! You…" Mirai screamed, as Kakashi held her, fearing she could hurt Hanabi.

"Let Hiashi-sama solve this." Kakashi said. Hiashi was staring Hanabi.

"The kid is lying, dad!" Hanabi insisted in her lie.

"You've punched the Hokage's BABY child…" Hiashi said and turned his back to her. "You're put aside as the Hyuuga future leader."

"What?!" Hanabi couldn't believe in those words.

"There is no way I'm going to let someone who hurt children just to look good inherit my place. I'm terribly disappointed. Please go to your room." Hiashi ordered, with a serious and angry tone. Hanabi ran, crying, but only after sending a mean look at Naruto. "You too, Hinata." She got up and left. Naruto followed her with the eyes. Hiashi made a bow to Mirai and Kakashi. "I'm very sorry, Tsukikage-dono, Hokage-sama. Please forgive me."

"Fear not." Kakashi said and then stared Mirai, but she continued pretty mad for having someone hurting her baby. "She forgives you too." Hiashi looked at Naruto again.

"You're free to go." He said. Naruto left, without saying a word, but very worried with Hinata.

"Naruto…" Mirai whispered. Kakashi was also concerned with his student.

Naruto walked through the village and then he decided to pay a visit to his castle. Shikamaru and Temari, along with their children, saw Naruto leaving the village.

"Where is he going?" Shikamaru asked, with his hands on his pockets. Shikaichi had his hands just like his father, making the two look very cute.

"He appeared to be sad." Temari noticed. "Maybe we should go and cheer him up a little bit."

"What? How troublesome. Why should I do that?" Shikamaru asked. Temari sent him a bad look.

"Because you are his friend." She underlined. Shikamaru found no more arguments to use against his wife and so… the decided to follow the blond man.

After half an hour running, Naruto reached a huge castle surrounded by a great wall. He touched the gate, which had a high relief illustration of a Viking fighting a dragon, and opened it. Behind the wooden doors was a beautiful cheery trees garden and a stone path that leads to the castle's main door. The building had similarities with both Viking and Japanese culture. Naruto entered and walked in a corridor that had a red carpet in the ground and lots of relics above some furniture, such as paintings in the walls. The place looked desert, but at the same time, it was cleaned.

"Ryou-ou!" (_Author's Note: Ryou-ou or Ryuu-ou means Dragon king_) Two childish voices said, making Naruto turned back. A soft blue and a pallid pink baby-dragons appeared and landed on Naruto's shoulders. They had red eyes and their wings were just like the ones of the angels, while their horns resembled feathers. They were so small and cute. "We've missed you a lot, Ryou-ou!"

"I've also missed you, Skögul, Bulga." Naruto said, caressing their heads.

"We have kept your house clean!" Skögul said.

"We hope you've liked it." Bulga said.

"Yeah! I appreciated it a lot." He answered. They noticed the bruise on Naruto's face.

"Oh! You're hurt, Ryou-ou!" They said, worried.

"It's nothing." He calmed them down. "I've came to rest a little. Would you mind leaving me for a short period of time?" They said yes and flew away. Naruto entered a big room and laid down on a giant bed near a window. He rubbed his face on the pillow and closed his eyes. The words Hinata told him were still flying in his mind. "A baby, uh?" He smiled sadly, opening his eyes. "I'm fading fast… Sorry, Hinata. But I'm not going to let you hold that kind of responsibility alone."

"I hate seeing a Dragon-King laid down in a bed." A female voice said. Naruto recognized it, opening his eyes wide. "It makes me remember Ryou-ou Kurogane." Naruto looked back and saw a woman with long blonde hair and blue skin. Her eyes were red as a ruby, her ears resembled angel wings, such as her horns. Three red jewels were craved on her forehead. She was very pretty, with a white silk cloak that had hood covering her body.

"Coca…" Naruto said. She closed her eyes.

"Ryou-ou Kurogane… I saw him laying on his bed day after day, getting drunk so he could fall a sleep faster, just to run from a world where Reignfield was missing." Coca told and then stared Naruto. "He was so broken hearted that he couldn't face the world and finished himself, locked in a room destroying his liver."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm not going to get drunk or something." Naruto assured, but Coca continued gazing him. "Really. My way of the ninja doesn't include finishing myself in such a lame way."

"Ryou-ou Kurogane's also didn't include." Coca remembered. "I don't want to see a king of mine like that ever again. I rather see them killing each other." Naruto sat on the bed.

"What would you do, if you knew your life was near the edge?" Naruto asked, staring the sky through the window.

"I'm immortal… I guess I'm never going to feel like that." Coca answered and sat at Naruto's side. "But if you die… We will need another king." Naruto gazed her red reptile pupils eyes. "Being the Ryou-ou means you're immortal, until the day, of course, you have a child. In that moment, your immortality will pass to your baby boy." Naruto sighed sadly. "Besides…" Coca closed her eyes. "You've betrayed Kurogane to save Konoha. That's why… you're paining so much…" Coca passed her finger through Naruto's lips, cleaning the drop of blood that was falling. "My mission, as the Dragon Queen, is to follow you until the end of the world." She licked Naruto's blood.

"Why do you obey so blindly?" Naruto asked.

"I don't obey. I only follow kings who are worthy." Coca explained. "I stopped following Fafnir when he turned greedy, such as I never followed Uzumaki. People only follow someone for two reasons, for fear or for respect. I don't need to fear, because I'm immortal, so… I only follow by respect."

"Thank you." Naruto said. She caressed his head.

"You're still kid. So, wanna train?" All of Naruto's blood disappeared from is face after hearing Coca's words. "Come." She took Naruto outside, holding him by his foot with her tail.

"Coca… We really don't need to… I mean, I ate a lot before coming here… I…" Naruto tried everything to escape from Coca's horrible trains.

"Weh? Have you invited someone?" She asked, letting Naruto fall on the ground. He got up and saw the Nara family, Sakura and Kiba.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We saw you leaving the village with such a bad mood we've decided to meet you and make a picnic in your garden." Shikamaru said, showing the picnic basket. Naruto smiled. "You can eat too, Coca-sama."

"Sorry, I only eat humans." She answered. All shivered a little. "Kidding." She disappeared.

They all had the picnic, having much fun. Naruto felt better and closed his eyes. 'It's true… I'm fading fast but… I'll enjoy my life the must I can… So… when I die… I'll have no regrets. Not even one… except… not hearing you calling me what I really am…'

Night fell over Konoha, Mirai, Kakashi and Kaoru went to her hotel suite.

"Ah! I'm so tired." She took her shoes off. "That party died the moment Hanabi attacked the kid. Speaking about that, Kaoru, come to mommy. Let's look over that bruise." Kaoru sat on the sofa, while Mirai took his clothes off and passed a pomade over his shoulder.

"You went to a party and you haven't taken us?" Kyo and Byo said, sad.

"First, you weren't invited. Second, you would try to get laid with every young Hyuuga woman available." Mirai said.

"You're mean." Kyo said.

"You're going to die single." Byo said. She sent them a mad look.

"Come on, boys. We had a great time in the Hot Springs district." Jiraya tried to cheer them up.

"But dad, we are talking about noble chicks." They remembered.

"Trust me. I'm from this village, I know. Hyuuga are not good for one day ride." Jiraya explain. Kakashi and Mirai stared him. "What?"

"Well, I would like to stay, but the Hokage has lot of paper work to deal with. I'm sure there are mountains of it in my office." Kakashi sighed. "Really, how can Naruto wish to be Hokage? All you do is stamp papers."

"You're leaving, daddy?" Kaoru asked. Kakashi kissed his forehead.

"You're going to stay with mommy. Fear not, daddy will be here tomorrow morning." Kakashi opened the door to leave and saw a light blond woman with pink eyes who was dressing a pink kimono. "Maaya?"

"Hokage-sama?!" She smiled and took a microphone out of the nowhere. "What are you doing here? Why are you in the Tsukikage's hotel room this late at night? Are you planning to give Kaoru a sibling? I heard you are a big fan of Come-Come Paradise, are you expecting a sequel? Is it true that Maito Gai never accepted you as the new Hokage and continues to treat you as his eternal rival? Do you think the policies you're establishing in Konoha are the best? It is said that you sleep while you're working, is it real? Can your people finally see your face?" She questioned Kakashi so many times and so fast his eyes were spinning.

"Oh! Maaya-san, you've come." Mirai asked her to come in. Kakashi went near the Tsukikage.

"Are you going to give an interview to Maaya?" He whispered at Mirai, who smiled.

"Sort of." She said. Kakashi left.

"Oh! Maaya! You've grown up so much." Jiraya said. She answered with a smile. "You look just like your mother, Naoki. Ah! She was such a good journalist and very gossiping. She could even make a Hokage get embarrassed in front of a camera. Poor Minato… every time I remember it…"

"So, Tsukikage-sama, from where do you want to begin this interview? I have lots of questions." Maaya said. "Oh! I heard you can read the future. Can… Can you read mine?" Mirai sighed.

"Every girl asks me that." She whispered and then faced Maaya's pink eyes. Mirai's pupil divided in five smaller ones and her eyes turned blue.

"Incredible!" Maaya exclaimed. Kaoru started his mother's eyes.

"Those eyes…" He said.

"And so…" Maaya insisted.

"You're going to make a report about the six Hokage and it is going to hit the highest rank in the audiences." Mirai said.

"Really?!" She was happy. "Man, I'm awesome!"

There was a knock on the door. Kyo opened it.

"Oh! It's a man. How disappointing. Come in." The man entered with Kyo. "Cous' you have a visit." Mirai and Maaya looked to him. Maaya blushed a lot.

"Neji…" She began trembling.

"Ma-Maaya?! What are you…?" Neji quickly looked at Mirai, who smiled. "Tsukikage-Dono… you know…"

"Yeah, but I'm a sentimental stupid, so I couldn't stay and see you in such a bad mood. So I arrange this interview with Maaya. Well, I have a free room on my suite, so…"

"Tsukikage-sama! Thank you!" Maaya hugged Mirai tightly. "I'm going to write an article telling how good Kage you are."

"Ok, I think it pays off." Mirai said. Maaya jumped to Neji.

"I was scared when the Hyuuga came for me… I'm so happy for being with you again." She confessed, while Neji crossed his arms around her.

"Thank you, Mirai-sama." Neji said and the two went to the free bedroom. Jiraya looked at Mirai.

"Boy, you're just like Kushina. You two are really sentimental stupids." Jiraya opined.

"Can't stop it, it's in the blood." Mirai said.

There was a knock on the window. Jiraya turned to it and opened. It was a raven with a message.

"You got mail from the Hidden Moon." He warned.

"Mail?" Mirai wasn't expecting anything. She stared the red eyed raven. Her heart started beating faster. "Don't tell me?!" She picked the bird in a rush and took the message from his leg, placing the animal on her shoulder. A big smile appeared on her face. Jiraya tried to read the mail, but it was written in Moon Runes, which meant is was incomprehensible for him. Kyo and Byo also took a look.

"Oh! Uncle is coming back…" The twins said. Jiraya startled, worried.

"They're back…" Mirai whispered and quickly wrote a reply. "Dad…"

"If uncle's back, that means…" Kyo and Byo point at each other and then smiled, drooling. "Konan…"

"Your daddy, mommy? That means… grampa?" Kaoru asked. She caressed his hair.

"Yes. Grampa." She said. "And also…" She put the mail on the bird and gently threw it from the window. "Pack your things. We're going back to the Hidden Moon tomorrow morning."

"Yeah!" Kyo and Byo said and went to their bedroom. Jiraya stared Mirai and held her arm.

"I guess I don't need to remember that now you have an alliance with Konoha." Jiraya said. Mirai looked at him. "I know the Hidden Moon is also related with Akatsuki, but remember, they are after Naruto… who, in case you have forgotten, is your little brother." Mirai lowered her head. "Don't let the love you have towards your father and the passion you have for Itachi disturb you from that. Naruto will die if they put their hands on him. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not." Mirai quickly answered. "But… If you were me, what would you do? Father is trying to free Skuld, to free me too…"

"Because freeing Skuld, according to the legend, will grant any wish to the ones who free her." Jiraya remembered. "That's why Akatsuki has been gathering the Nine Bijuu, to find out about the two demons that sealed Skuld, so they could free her and have their sick wishes fulfilled." Mirai closed her eyes. Jiraya noticed she was sad. "Naruto is the last one… will you let them take him? Would you sacrifice him… when you're not even sure of what they are going to ask…? Mirai, it's too risky… I know that, if you could fulfil your greatest wish, you would get Chi-chan back, but…"

"If you were in my place, would you rather see Kyo and Byo safe, or would you choose Naruto?" Mirai asked, letting the old hermit without words. "See… That's how I feel. Jiraya-san, I'm going to do as much as I can to spare Naruto, but…" Mirai was between the wall and the sword. "I need to convince dad and that's… Dad is even more ruthless than me…"

Mirai went to her bedroom, along with Kaoru, under Jiraya's eyes, who continued concerned about Naruto.

"Are you going to take me?" Kaoru asked, staring his mother. She smiled.

"Oh, baby. The trip to the Hidden Moon is long and dangerous, you better stay with daddy." She was sad for having to be separated again from her baby.

"I wanna go there! I wanna see the big Moon the Hidden Moon has." Kaoru begged, almost crying.

"Oh, my baby! Don't be like that. One day, Mommy will take you there." Mirai said. Kaoru fell a sleep a little after, while his mother continued staring him. There was a soft and sweet fragrance in the air. It was even stronger and sweeter than Kaoru's. Mirai's eyes were blue, as she stared Kaoru and then the Moon on the sky.

"You've return…" Mirai's voice was different, such as her expression. "Will you, Akatsuki, give your final step to free me? Even knowing you are going to hurt the child of your God?" She stared Kaoru and smiled. "My baby, you're growing so well." Kaoru opened his eyes and stared her.

"This scent…" He felt. The woman smiled, such as Kaoru, who rubbed his head on her body. "Mommy."

…………………………………………………………………

Yeah! Another chapter concluded!

Now that Mirai is going to meet Akatsuki, what are they going to do?

Will Naruto be able to see Hinata again?

And Sasuke? Will he sense Itachi coming near and go for him?

Conceal yourselves for the next jutsu "Sunny afternoon."

Ah! I took so long to finish this chapter. Last week I had two tests and the week before I also had one. I practically have no life, my university consumes all of me.

I want to thank all of you for reading and ask me to write faster, but I'm really busy, so I only write when I can. Sorry.

Kisses for all of you.


	4. Sunny Afternoon

Sunny Afternoon Sunny Afternoon

Morning came over Konoha, telling its inhabitants to continue their lives. In the Hyuuga district, Hinata was laying on her bed, still dressed in her pink pyjama, staring a photo of her and Naruto that was on her bed-side-table, along with a white silk ribbon and a dragon soft toy. The woman's eyes denounced her sadness.

"Naruto-kun…" She sorrowfully sighed, remembering when her father slapped the man's face. "And now…? I don't want us to be apart."

There was a knock on the door. Hinata looked surprised and said to the person it could come in. Her father appeared and sat on her bed. The woman hid her face in the middle of her pillows.

"There is something I need to talk with you about…" Hiashi started, but without no answer from his daughter. "You know, there are no secrets within the Hyuuga clan. I was hearing, when Naruto told you what he has done." Hinata's eyes opened wide and she quickly turned to her father, staring him nervously. "Yes… I know he is the heir of the legendary Kurogane." Hiashi closed his eyes.

"You know… father…" Hinata had no idea what her father could do, now that he had that information.

"I was still a kid when my father told me the legend of the Norse Ninja. I was admired with his courage and of course, I imagined what I would do if I was immortal like him or the powers I would get if I controlled dragons." Hiashi smiled. "To think Naruto has that power and yet, he betrayed his lineage just to save us… Hmm… That's an act worthy of the Kouryou lineage." Hiashi turned to Hinata, seeing her a little blushed and with tears in the corner of her eyes. "And you continued dating him… even after what he has done…"

"I love Naruto-kun, even if…" Hinata had no courage to end the sentence.

"I know you do, but trying to have a baby with him is not going to change the fact that he is dying." Hiashi said. Hinata took a deep breath as if she was about to cry. "At least, Naruto was wise enough to say no."

"But I love him…" Hinata bound her hand, grabbing her pyjama trousers. "After what he has done… having his child… it's the only thing I can do…" Hiashi sighed.

"Looks like I can't take that idea out of your mind." Hiashi said. She gazed her father, showing no doubt on her eyes. "Well, you are the one who knows what to do with your life, but you have to remember, you're a Hyuuga." Hiashi closed his eyes. "Now that Hanabi was put aside… I want you to succeed as the new head of the Hyuuga clan." Hinata's eyes opened wide as her breath started missing with surprise.

"M-M-Me?! The Hyuuga head?!" Hinata didn't know what to say. Her father smiled. "Why?"

"You're very fond. You care about the welfare of the others, main or branch. Everybody will love you." Hiashi confessed, leaving Hinata even more embarrassed. "Of course, that being the Hyuuga leader means you will need to marry someone within the Hyuuga." Hinata stared at her father. "I know you love Naruto, but unfortunately, he is near death. You have no future with him."

"I know, but even being aware of that…" Hinata stated. "I will stay at Naruto-kun's side until the day he dies. No matter what it happens. I won't leave him and I'll have his baby." Hiashi smiled.

"You won't have his baby. Naruto will never accept it." Hiashi got up and went to the door. "Your coronation ceremony will be within two weeks. Of course, I'll always be at your side. Try not to do anything foolish. That includes having Naruto's babies." He left. Hinata looked down

"Sorry, father… but that's my only wish. I will have… Naruto-kun's baby." She whispered.

In his flat, Naruto heard someone knocking on the door. The man wasn't expecting anyone that soon. He opened the door and it was Mirai and Kaoru.

"Naru-nii-chan!" Kaoru jumped at him. Mirai smiled.

"So early, Mirai. What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going back to the Hidden Moon within an hour. I came to say bye." She said and put a sad face, which was noticed by her younger brother.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Please. Look over yourself." Mirai begged, making Naruto blush. "Don't get killed." Naruto smiled, trying to make her more optimist.

"Don't worry. I'm as tough as iron. I'm not going to die so easily." Naruto said, putting his hand on the Tsukikage's shoulders. "You too. Please, stay alive." Mirai smiled.

"I'll try my best." She said. Naruto and Kaoru started feeling a strong and sweet fragrance. The ANBU looked at the kid.

"It's not mine." Kaoru said. Naruto stared Mirai, seeing her blue eyes.

"Skuld?!" He exclaimed. She smiled back.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Skuld said, caressing the man's face. "Your lifespan is incredibly strong, you continue to live. Hmm… I'm so happy." Naruto's face was shinning with his blush. Skuld got closer to him, making him feel more nervous. "I've missed you." Naruto's lower lip was trembling. "Are you ok? I've been very worried with you. After all, you have betrayed Kurogane…" Naruto lowered his head. Skuld continued staring him, waiting for an answer. Kaoru was gazing them. "Naruto…"

"I'm fine…" He answered. 'I can't lie to her. She knows everything…' Skuld hugged him, making the man feel better. 'It's true. I didn't feel well betraying my ancestor. Kurogane let me meet Yondaime Hokage so I could thank him for not seeing me as a monster. Thanks to him, I finally knew something about my family… yet…' Naruto looked at Kaoru. 'I've betrayed him… He no longer appears before me.'

"Don't worry." Skuld said, smiling. Naruto found it strange. "Kurogane is safe." Naruto had tears on his eyes. "Such as Konoha. Wasn't that your biggest wish?" The man smiled.

"Yes. I guess it still is." He answered. Skuld stared Kaoru, followed by Naruto. "Thank you, Skuld, for helping me saving Konoha."

"I'm an angel, remember? Even after all the suffering Susanowo made me pass, even after being denied by Kurogane and seeing him dying, such as all the humans dear to me, my true nature remains." Skuld leaned her head in Naruto's shoulder, rubbing her face on him. "I'm still waiting for the day I'll be free to fly again, in a place where the rivers flow and the fields are golden." The Jinchuuriki caressed her hair. "I love you." She confessed in tears. Naruto looked at her, seeing her blue eyes closing and then she fainted.

"Oh! Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Mommy?! Mommy?!" Kaoru went near Mirai. She opened her eyes. It was the Tsukikage again.

"What? Have I fainted or something?" Mirai saw Naruto. "Oh! Sorry." She got up and picked Kaoru. "I haven't been sleeping very well. Well, I have to go."

"Bye." Naruto said. She smiled and left. Naruto looked down again. "I'm so sorry, Mirai… If only I could tell you the truth…"

The Tsukikage reached the village's gates, where her cousins, Jiraya and Kakashi were waiting.

"Finally!" Byo said.

"Why do you always take so long at Naruto's place?" Kyo said. She trickily smiled.

"What? Are you jealous?" She asked. They turned their faces aside, a little blushed.

"Take care of yourself." Kakashi asked her, worried.

"If I was going to die, I would know." Mirai calmed him and put Kaoru on the ground. The boy started crying. "Oh, my baby! Don't cry. Mommy will come back."

"But-But-But, you always take so long. I wanna be with mommy." He cried and grabbed her legs. Mirai also had tears on her eyes. "Don't go!"

"Ah! Kaoru, mommy lives in another village and she is the queen of that village, so, mommy needs to be there, just like daddy needs to be here." Mirai explained, but Kaoru was too young to understand. "Here, give mommy another hug."

After a hard farewell, Mirai, Kyo and Byo summoned three giant white wolves and ride them.

"See yá!" She said. Jiraya was staring her, seriously. "Don't worry."

"Bye, old-man!" The twins said and the three left, departing to the village far north.

The Moon ninjas, after a three days long trip, reached a small harbour in the north of the Lightning Country. The harbour looked ancient and the houses, just like the ships, were a mix of the Japanese and Norse culture. The Sun shined like never before, while the sea was as calm as the waters of a lake. The group took a boat, sailed by a Viking, and after sailing a little, they saw an island covered with pine trees in the horizon.

The Hidden Moon Village's island. The one Kurogane found and where he built a new homeland to his people.

They ported in their village. Just like the harbour from before, the village was painted with the colours of two civilizations. Everybody in that place had blond or red hair, such as light coloured eyes. It was also spring in there. The flowers bloomed in the middle of wooden statues of the Norse Gods with runes telling a pray or a wish. Mirai and her cousins walked through the village, complimenting everyone, until they reach a huge palace near the sea. It looked a lot like Naruto's castle, except that it was not big in height, but in width. The Tsukikage's heart started beating faster as she ran to the front gate and entered in the palace's pine tree garden.

Someone was there. More than one person, about 8, all wearing a black man's kimono. She recognized all of them, smiling and running at a man with long black hair tied on a pony tail. The Tsukikage hugged him tightly, catching him by surprise.

"Itachi! You've came back!" She happily said. The man smiled, crossing his arms around her.

"Mirai." He said, closing his eyes.

"Weeehh!" The other men mocked.

"See Mirai-chan and Itachi. Mmm!" Deidara said, playing with them. The two blushed.

"Yeah! Sure Itachi is going to fuck his cöck off, tonight!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu sent him a bad look, as if he was already tired of hearing Hidan's bad language.

"Mirai-chan also has the face of someone who wants a free ride." Kisame said. Itachi sent him an angry look.

"I'm glad to know you're ok." She said, tearing. Itachi smiled again.

"What's all this noise about?" A voice shouted, scaring the Akatsuki members, who started trembling. A man with his nose and ears filled with piercings appeared. His eyes were green-grey and had an odd ripple pattern. His spiky ginger hair resembled Naruto's and his serious look could frighten even the strongest of warriors. He stared his fellow Akatsukis and then sent Deidara a bad look. "What do you do when your leader comes before you?"

"I BOW DOWN MY HEAD TO MY MAGNANIMOUS LEADER! MMM!" Deidara quickly bowed down, just like all his companions.

"Humph!" The leader stared Itachi, who also lowered his head. "Long time no see, Tsukikage-Dono."

"Daddy!" Mirai hugged the mighty leader, making him blush slightly. "I've missed you so much, daddy!"

"Eh! Leader blushed!" Tobi pointed, unknowing that act would start a chain reaction that made all the members started do more than 1000 abdominals with their butts above corn grains.

"Don't you ever say that I blushed again! Have you heard me?!" Pein screamed.

"YES! MY MAGNANIMOUS LEADER!" They screamed. Mirai, Kyo and Byo were looking at them, open-mouthed.

"OH! Uncle, we wanna be like you!" Kyo and Byo said firmly, while their eyes sparkled with admiration, making their uncle smile.

"So, Mirai, how is everything?" Pein asked. She looked down. "So… you haven't find Chi yet."

"No…" She answered sadly. Itachi stared her, lowering his head after hearing her answer. "I've looked everywhere… searched for any information… nothing… no clues about Orochimaru's trace… Chi…"

"Well, I must inform you, that now, we are ready to take the last Bijuu." Pein said. Mirai quickly interrupted.

"But, Naruto is my younger brother, uncle Flash's kid. You were Yellow Flash's friend, please. Don't hurt him." Mirai begged. "I know he may not mean anything to you, but to me… is the brother I always knew I had, but that I never saw until I went to Konoha."

"During our sojourn in the Dragon Country, I found out I don't need to take Kyuubi out of Naruto." Pein explained. Mirai found it very strange. "You see, Yellow Flash used a technique before sealing Kyuubi within Naruto that separated the Demon in two. The Yin Kyuubi and the Yang Kyuubi. The Yin Kyuubi perished with Yondaime, as the Yang Kyuubi remained within Naruto. I don't need half of a demon."

"You're saying…" Mirai stared realizing his point.

"I already know where Gamma and Omega are." Pein confessed, shocking his daughter. "Plus, even if I tried I couldn't kill Naruto."

"Why?" She asked.

"There is no point in telling you that." Pein answered, leaving Mirai worried. "The eight Bijuu shall be enough. Their energy will feed Skuld and replace her body."

"So, you were capturing the Bijuu to give Skuld the body she lost when she was sealed within Nana, the first medium." Mirai realized.

"Yes. Skuld needs a new body, so she can walk the Earth. My men will rest for three weeks, after that… We will head for Gamma and Omega and free Skuld, to finally fulfil our wishes." Pein said. Mirai breathed deep. "Don't worry, I won't let my daughter expire in the middle of it."

"I can't stop having a bad feeling about this." Mirai confessed. Pein knit his brows.

"It must be feminine instinct." A female voice said. Kyo and Byo started drooling. A woman with blue hair and a white rose addressing it appeared with a two years old child with ginger hair on her arms. "I also alerted Pein about that, but he decided to continue."

"Pein?!" Mirai found curious that now Konan addressed her father just by 'Pein' and not by all the names he made the Akatsukis call him, but then, the Tsukikage noticed the little boy on her arms. "Ah, that kid on your arms…" Pein and Konan blushed a lot.

"He has Rinnegan, just like us and uncle." Kyo and Byo realized, looking closer to the kid, who hide himself within Konan's chest. Mirai stared her father again.

"Don't tell me?!" Mirai turned to her father. "You and Konan-san?" Pein didn't answer, looking aside so his daughter couldn't see his blushed face.

"Eh-he!" Kyo and Byo mocked. "Uncle has a girlfriend! Uncle has a girlfriend!"

"Oh! Let me see him." Mirai took the baby out of Konan's arms. "Hello, little brother." The kid was much blushed and almost crying. "Don't be scared. I'm your big sis' Mirai." The kid started crying. "Oh!"

"Don't worry. He is not used to see different faces." Konan picked back her baby. "Here, Mikhail. Mom's here." The baby stopped crying.

"I'm happy for you, daddy." Mirai said. He stared her. "Mommy was right, you really had another kid." Pein looked down, which was noticed by Konan.

"Oi! You ill-mannered ninjas! You can stop doing that, you're free to go." The Leader gave his subordinates an order and they obeyed.

"My back… it hurts. Mmm." Deidara said. Mirai went near Itachi and caressed his head.

"I need to talk with you." She said.

The Akatsuki went inside the palace, while Mirai and Itachi decided to go to her room, which was filled with soft toys and girly stuff. The couple sat on the bed and Tsukikage decided to tell him about Kaoru.

"You had a child with Hatake Kakashi?" Itachi was caught by surprise and became very sad. "I cannot censure you." He said in pain. "I was the one who told you to continue living your life and to forget about me." Mirai smiled and held his hand.

"I much confess, both I and Kakashi were drunk that night and… plus, it was very odd." Mirai said.

"Odd?" Itachi tried to realize what she was talking about.

"I've told you before. Once Skuld is in my body, my fertile period is always regular. I'm with my period in Full Moon nights and I'm fertile in the New Moon, but, when I made love with Kakashi it was in the beginning of the Last Moon." She told. Itachi also found it strange. "My heart broke when I realized I was waiting a child, but I couldn't neglect Kaoru, plus, he is very cute." Itachi continued a little angry for having someone else sleeping with his girl. "Sorry. You must be mad at me." Itachi turned his face aside. "I always screw up my life."

"And Chi?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing…" She answered. "I miss our girl so much… I remember that the last thing she said to me it was also the first time she called me 'mama'. Chi…"

"Oh… She also rose her arms to me… and called me 'papa'." Itachi remembered and then the two stared each other for a long time. "You look very pretty now that your hair is bigger." Mirai blushed, feeling Itachi's hand holding hers. "Now I'm here too. We will find Chi." Itachi kissed her, making her tearing of happiness. "You continue to be the same as always." He laid her on her bed…

In the Hidden Moon's cemetery, Pein was staring a grave and then placed a bunch of flowers there.

"It must be hard." He said. "You died giving birth to Flash's child, yet… he is not in Heaven with you to comfort your lonely soul." The leader heard some steps and looked aside, seeing Konan, who appeared to be sad.

"Why are you here?" Konan asked. "You still think about her, don't you?!" Pein thought it was better for him not to answer. "What am I and Mikhail to you? Am I some kind of sex toy? Ah?!" Pein went near her and held her face with his hand, binding it tightly.

"Haven't you joined Akatsuki to fulfil your greatest wish?" Pein asked, seeing Konan's angry look.

"Are you going to revive her?" Konan asked, but Pein showed no emotions. "Answer me!"

"Do you really think so?" Pein asked, making the kunoichi's eyes open wide. "That wouldn't change her luck. My wish is the same I had in mind when I left this Village almost twenty years ago." He smiled to Konan. "I wouldn't exchange you for anything in this world." Konan smiled and hugged him. "Don't forget we are in a graveyard."

"Sorry, Pein." She said and the two left.

In the middle of the night, Itachi and Mirai were laid down on her bed, covered with her pink blankets. The Tsukikage had her head leaned in the Akatsuki's chest, while he caressed her red hair. The two were much blushed, staring the Moon through the big window of the room.

"What a beautiful night." Mirai said and looked at her lover. "You seem to be worried."

"Do you think Sasuke could have hurt Chi?" Itachi asked. Mirai closed her eyes. "I doubt it. Sasuke may hate me a lot, but he would never hurt a baby."

"He has already done it..." Mirai said. Itachi sat on the bed and stared her, curious about what she just said. "If you told Sasuke you have just killed the clan because it was an order from your superiors…"

"I can't do that." Itachi answered, cuddling her face with his fingers. "He always saw our clan as one of the greatest; I prefer leaving the things as they are now."

"But he has our Chi…"

"I know, but we will get her back. Trust me." They kissed. "Thank you, for supporting me. I know you hate Sasuke, but…"

"He is the little brother you have spared. Even with all the anger I have towards him… I…" Mirai remembered the moment Sasuke found her kissing Itachi and because of that, she had to leave her village. "How could he do that…?"

"Come here." Itachi hugged her again. "Soon Skuld will be freed and we will be together… forever." They kissed passionfully.

…

Far from there, in Konoha, Naruto went to Hinata's house, so the two could go to the cinema. Hinata didn't find yet the courage to tell Naruto she was going to be the new leader of her clan. The two walked through the village, holding their hands until they reached their destination.

"So, Hinata, which movie do you wanna see?" He asked. She had her head lowered, thinking about everything so, she hasn't heard him asking. He crossed his arms around her. "Is there something wrong?" She glanced him, showing her worried eyes. "We can go some other place if you want to, but you need to tell me what's wrong with you." Naruto asked, caressing her face.

The two ended up sitting in a quiet place, near a big flowered garden. Only the birds were heard, as Naruto waited for Hinata to tell him what was tormenting her soul.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" She started. "When are you going to have your next mission…?"

"Well, my vacation finishes tomorrow… so, I will have another mission after tomorrow." Naruto said. 'It's… the day of my coronation.' Hinata thought. "It's just that? By the way, your vacations were supposed to finish before mine. Yet, you're still here…"

"I… I'm going to be announced as…"

"No! Don't tell me you will be the next ANBU leader! I wished so much for that place." Naruto quickly said, showing how much he desired that promotion.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I left the ANBU." She said, catching her boyfriend by surprise.

"But… you were doing so well. Plus, I was going to ask Kakashi-sensei to put you in my team, so we could be together." Naruto said. Hinata held his hand. "What's wrong? Are you sick or something?" Hinata gazed his eyes. 'I can't…' She thought. 'I can't tell Naruto-kun I'm going to be the next Hyuuga Leader. He will realize we won't be able to be together… plus… if I told him that, he will definitely not agree with me having…' "Hinata," She heard his call. "No matter what it happens, I'll make you happy as long as I live. Promise of a lifetime."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata hugged him, making his cheeks turn red. "I really have no problem at all. You can always wash them away." Naruto smiled at her, showing his happiness. "I wish I could marry you." The man gave a little laugh, coming closer to Hinata's lips. "We would wake up together, have breakfast, let our kids on the academy… work, pick them in the afternoon and spend some time with our children, then have dinner and go to sleep… I want that kind of life… I want to share that kind of life with you."

"You really are a dreamy girl." Naruto said, passing his finger through her lips. "You're the woman of my life."

"Liar…" They kissed for a long time. Naruto was holding Hinata so tightly and osculating her so passionfully, she got out of breath. Anyone could see those two were dying to get together in a bed. They stay in that garden bench made of stone for the rest of the day.

Naruto's team vacations ended up and they had go pass through another long and exhaustive mission. Kiba and Sakura were at their house, packing their stuff.

"I wonder if Shikamaru already impregnate Temari again." Kiba mocked, making Sakura smile. "I barely saw them these vacations, sure they know how to profit their time." The man stared his girlfriend, blushing. "Maybe we should also learn how to profit ours." Sakura blushed a lot.

"Ah! Kiba! I don't want to profit my time taking care of babies." Sakura said. "Plus, it's already hard enough taking care of you and Akamaru." The dog barked.

"You say that because you never had to take care of yourself." Kiba remembered, causing Sakura to lower her head. "Oh! I'm sorry… I…" Kiba hugged her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to…"

"You're right…" She confessed. "You had to go for such a harsh time with me that time… I…" She gazed Kiba in the eyes and smiled. "Only someone who truly loved me would bear that." Kiba blushed, embarrassed and without knowing how to answer that. Sakura kissed him for a long time and then the two fell in the couch. They started touching each other's body and taking their clothes out. "When we find Chi and gave her back to Mirai-sama, we can give up on being ANBU and start living a more quiet life. Just the two of us."

"Mmm… I like when you make plans for us." Kiba ended up his sentence with a kiss on his girlfriend. They continued loving each other, as the sun started rising, illuminating the photos in their bedside tables. One of them was from team 7, although Sasuke was taken off... as if it was not needed for him to be there… or maybe because someone…

… did not want to see his face.

Later, in Kakashi's office, the three ANBU were only expecting Shikamaru, who, as usually, was late.

"It's always the same thing." Kiba complained. "I'm sure that bastard is late because he was increasing the number of Leaf ninjas who has a Sand kunoichi as a mother." Kakashi sighed and then looked at Naruto.

"Are you really feeling better?" The Hokage asked, hearing a yes as an answer. "I'm really worried about your wealth, every time you came back to Konoha you have some kind of problem and you end up in a hospital's bed.

"So what, every time you had a mission you also ended up in a bed." Naruto remembered, making Kakashi feel down.

"Sorry!" The door opened and Shikamaru entered in a rush. "My baby daughter was a little sick."

"Call it sickness!" Kiba mocked. "I've already heard people calling it many things, but 'sickness' sure sounds new." Shikamaru sent him a bad look and then turned to the Hokage.

"Oh… Hokage-sama, I've received this promotion this morning…" Shikamaru showed an envelop with a paper stamped by the Hokage. "It's true that you want me to be the new ANBU leader?!" Naruto's mouth opened wide and he became filled with angriness.

"What?!" The Jinchuuriki quickly put himself above the Hokage's desk and stared the man's eye. "You always knew I wanted that place! Why haven't you give it to me? Plus, you gave it to Shikamaru who only loves to see clouds and make babies…"

"Ah…? Naruto, I'm not a breeding machine." Shikamaru tried to defend himself, as also to show he was not interested in the place or that he asked for it.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll never recover for such treason." Naruto staged a scene worthy of an Oscar. Kakashi rolled his eye and sighed.

"Isn't your dream to become Hokage? I chose Shikamaru so I hadn't to put you there." Kakashi explained, but Naruto didn't understand it. "Imagine that I choose you and for some reason I die some few months after. Taking you out of the ANBU would make them go for another phase of adaptation to a new leader. When you are Hokage, you need to think about those things."

"I still don't get it." Naruto said with a, angry face, making Kakashi sigh again.

"Well, no time to lose. Here is your mission." Kakashi gave Naruto the papers. "Shikamaru, when you get back you will assume your duties as the new ANBU leader."

"Ok…" He said a little annoyed, especially because Naruto was sending him a bad look.

The group left Konoha and departed. Right after that, Hinata entered in Kakashi's room. She never was so pretty in her entire life. Her white and pink kimono appeared to be the one of a God and her make up was perfect, such as hair style and all of her addresses. She was a little shy.

"Ho-Hokage-sama, I came to pick you for my coronation ceremony." She said. Kakashi stared her.

"Haven't you told Naruto about it? I was expecting to have him asking me to delay the mission." Kakashi asked. She lowered her eyes and then smiled.

"I wanna make him a surprise. Plus, you know my father doesn't fell very comfortable with Naruto-kun near me and my sister blames him for being apart of the throne." She said, but didn't convince Kakashi. "Let's go. You can take Kaoru-kun with you, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you. If I left him alone and didn't take him for a party he would cry all day long. Sure he looks like a mini Naruto." Kakashi confessed. Hinata smiled and the two picked the little boy and departed to the Hyuuga district.

All the houses from the noble family were adorned with flowers and every member dressed for the ceremony with elegant clothes. Hinata went near her father and Neji.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama." Hiashi said. "I'm glad you have joined us in this important day."

"A Hokage must not pass the entire day in his office." Kakashi mocked. "So, did you give up being the leader?"

"No. I simply thought my daughter is going to do a better job than me." Hiashi confessed, making Hinata blush. "Don't worry, Hinata, I'll always be here to support you." She smiled again. Neji noticed she was very nervous and a little sad. He assumed it was because of Naruto's absence.

"I wanna have cake!" Kaoru pulled his father's clothes. "I wanna."

"I can get you a piece. Come!" Hinata picked the boy's hand and went to the kitchen, were lots of lavish food were waiting to be served. She cut a big piece of a chocolate cake and gave it to Kaoru, taking with to the backyard garden. She felt she needed a moment alone to relax a little. "Will I be able to do this?" She whispered and then stared at Kaoru, who was looking to a red flower in the lake. "Kaoru-kun, is there something wrong?"

"That song…" He said. "I had a dream this night… a beautiful voice sang in a beach."

"Have you seen it on a cartoon or something?" Hinata asked, but he said no. "And that song? Do you remember it?"

"Yes." Kaoru smiled. "It's very pretty, but I don't know why, it makes me sad. I remember mommy singing it to me."

"See, that's from where you remember it." Hinata said.

"No, that voice is really pretty, perfect. Mommy's voice is not so good and she never finished singing it." Kaoru explained.

"Do you remember the song? Can you sing it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Kaoru joined his hands and started singing, as if he was praying. As he sang, his smell became stronger and he, without realizing, started tearing. "_Eating roasted browns in the harbour, watching the white world in front of me. Hearing the howls of the nearby wolves, under the soft tones of the sunset. The Earth nights in the West, where the Sun sleeps and the mist turns into ice. North is the Sun's right side and shows me the land of the two sides of life. From where you came and for where you go. Land of the dragons and the Winds. It's the place of legends and immortality, and where the Heaven touches the Earth… the place of the Nine Worlds. Land of the Fire is the South, placed in the same direction of the ring you gave to me. Then I look to the place the Moon rises back, place of birth and renovation. Home of the Waves, where the music embraces passion. This is my Harbour of Wind and Waves, where the sea is painted with white waves and the wind blows with the sacred beings. And you god of my heart, who rises the Sun and Moon_, _finally you've came back to me and you blessed me with love. It's time to shine again. My dear beloved one, I'm here. Embrace me in this harbour, come and take shelter, and now we can live, as one… for the rest of eternity_." Kaoru opened his eyes and cleaned them. Hinata was perplexed. She never thought the kid could have such a beautiful voice, plus, the song was so intense and kind of magical.

"Ka-Kaoru-kun… that was amazing." She admitted and went near him. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. It made me sad." He answered as Hinata cleaned his tears.

"You have a pretty voice." She said, making him feel better. "Come, let's go back to the party."

The celebration continued without any incidents and Hinata became officially, the new leader of the Hyuuga clan. But the woman missed Naruto in the party, feeling that his fault was insufferable.

In the woods, already far from Konoha, the night fell, showing a crescent Moon. Naruto's team was getting ready to sleep.

"What a day!" Kiba sighed, sitting on the ground, pulling Sakura to his lap, making her blush. "Sure being an ANBU sucks you dry till the bone." Shikamaru also sat, watching the map he had from the surrounding areas.

"We haven't covered this area yet." He pointed to a big forest. "According to Mirai-sama's information, her Ornulu are covering the area before this one, so, we need to check this place." Naruto stared the map.

"Eh?!" He disbelieved. "It's just a big cherry tree's forest; I don't see Orochimaru hiding there."

"That's why we are going there, because that's the perfect place for them to be hiding." Shikamaru said and kept the map. Naruto pick some food and was about to eat, when he noticed Kiba and Sakura were kissing each other fervoursly. Both the Jinchuuriki and the new ANBU leader sent them a bad look. "You know, it already hard enough to be apart from my wife, but what's really worse is seeing you two mating." The happy couple blushed.

"Really, Sakura-chan. From Kiba I was already expecting something like that, but you? My sweet Sakura-chan…" Naruto mocked. She hid her face between her shoulders.

"By the way Naruto…" Shikamaru called. "Why haven't you go to Hinata's coronation party? Are you mad with her or something?" Naruto's eyes opened so wide that his friends realize he had no idea about what they were talking about.

"Wha-What?! Hinata is the new leader of the Hyuuga?" He asked, completely caught by surprise. "Bu-but she hasn't told me anything… Why?"

"Ah…" Kiba had no idea why she has done that, but he was sure it was related with Naruto's health. The Jinchuuriki lowered his head, staring the ground and then turned to his friends.

"Continue the mission, I'll meet you tomorrow morning." Naruto said, surprising them.

"But we have a…" Shikamaru was about to speak but then saw Naruto biting his finger.

"Drake Stämning!" Naruto put his hand on the ground and runes started to shine, summoning a big soft pea green dragon with angel wings. He passed his finger through Sakura's face. "Don't wash your face, it's the only way I have to find you guys again." The man sat on the dragoness. "Head to Konoha."

"Yes, Ryou-ou!" She said and started moving her wings, flying at high speed, leaving a green flash trail on her way. Naruto's partners looked at the sky.

"So… He left to see Hinata." Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

The dragoness flew quickly over the starish night, while Naruto only had Hinata on his mind. 'So that's what you were hiding me…' He thought. 'You were going to become the new Hyuuga leader…' Naruto smiled.

"Is there something wrong, Ryou-ou?" The dragoness asked.

"No, Raogrior. Everything's fine." He said and they reached the Village. "Land me over there." Raogrior stopped and put her claws on the ground.

On her room, Hinata was looking at her mirror. The clock on her desk marked 2:45 AM. She couldn't get any sleep, so she decided to look at Naruto's picture on a frame.

"Naruto-kun… I wish you were here." She confessed. Everybody of her clan was sleeping, resting from the celebration, but she even have no will to close her eyes, unless it was for imagine her lover's face. "Naruto." She sighed.

"Yes?!"

"Hum!" Hinata smiled. "I need him at my side so much that I already imagine his voice."

"No, I'm really here." He said. Hinata's eyes opened wide when she saw the man's reflection on her mirror. Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Please, never hide anything from me like that again."

"Naruto-kun…" The Hyuuga leader smiled like never before and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I needed you at my side. I needed to see your smile to calm me down and made me realize everything was ok. Naruto-kun…" He caressed her face and smiled.

"Quiet. Your family is sleeping." He warned. Hinata put her hands in front of her mouth and then felt Naruto's over her body. "I would be here to support you. When Shikamaru told me about you, I realized I needed to come… I needed to see you… to be with you in this important day, that's why… I've left everything behind and came." Hinata felt very flattered. The two gazed each other's eyes and then kissed for a very long time.

The sound of the crickets filled the night, as a soft breeze made the leaves move. Naruto put his hands in Hinata's purple belt made of cloth and untied it, letting it fall on the ground. They leaned their foreheads and kissed again. The ANBU passed his hand towards Hinata's chest, causing both to blush.

"I'm feeling very happy, for being the one you have chosen, to make that button bloom into a rose." Naruto said. Hinata's eyes opened wide as she felt Naruto laying her down on her blankets. She continued staring him as he took of his ANBU waistcoat and then his black shirt and his sandals. Their breathes speed increased. Naruto bow down near her and started kissing and licking her neck, as he pulled her pink robe down, seeing her short white lace-trimmed nightdress. Hinata's body started to shiver at every touch of Naruto's strong and sweated body. His smell was intense and nearly made her go into a hypnotic state. "Do you remember what I did to you, that day your father caught us?" Hinata stared him, seeing his head going inside the blankets. She started feeling very hot, as her body appeared to be paralyzed with pleasure. Her hands held Naruto's hair tightly as he kissed her 'little bunny'. Naruto was also much blushed, sensing Hinata's body shacking with delight. She had to cover her mouth with a pillow, to hide the screams she was giving while Naruto continued. After making his girlfriend fly to the stars, Naruto stared her eyes, taking of the pillow. She continued shaking.

"Na-Na-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata could barely speak. She knew what was going to happen next… It was finally the time they've waited for…

"You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. You deserve everything a man can offer. Everything." Naruto kissed her neck under her ear, continuing to cuddle her body. Hinata felt so amateurish while Naruto appeared to know what, how and when to touch her. He was holding her so tightly, as his trousers started slipping out while he continued kissing her body. The man was feeling the pleasure he longed for. Being with Hinata always made him feel more certain of himself. That even if he made a mistake, she wouldn't laugh and would support him, telling that errors are a part of the learning and growing process. He interlaced his finger with hers and continued rubbing his body on Hinata's. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, once she couldn't speak with all her nervous and excitement. "Then put this on me and let's go. I'm going crazy." Naruto showed her a condom he had on his hand when they interlaced their fingers. She stared the condom and then closed her eyes, while taking it out of the plastic pocket. 'Sorry, Naruto-kun' She thought. 'But this maybe the only chance I have to become pregnant.' Hinata focused a little of chakra and made a microscopic hole on it, but big enough to make a mistake. Naruto continued kissing her as he expectantly waited for her to put the condom in its place, unknowing what Hinata was planning. 'Give me a child, Naruto-kun.' Tears fell from her eyes while Naruto put himself above her again. 'Make him as cute, as pretty and as healthy as…' The image of Kaoru singing appeared on her mind. 'Please, Naruto. Forgive me for doing another thing without telling you, but seeing you dying leaving me only with our memories it's something I can't accept. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me!' She crossed her arms around Naruto's neck. 'Forgive me…' He pulled one of her legs up and kissed her again. "I'm going to start. If it begins hurting, let me kno…"

"Hinata, I saw your lights… on…" Hiashi had opened the door and heard what Naruto just said. The two never felt so bad in their entire lives. Hiashi's vein on his forehead started pulsing with anger. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"Duh?! What do you think I'm doing? You already had two daughters." Naruto was pissed off for having someone interrupting them right when they were about to get serious, that he hasn't realized he was making Hinata's father even angrier.

"Hinata, what…" He noticed his daughter was crying and shivering. "Are you rapping her?! AH?!" Naruto didn't see that one coming. Hiashi got the wrong idea.

"No! I'm only doing this because she agreed. Tell him, Hinata!" Naruto asked, she tried but she was too nervous to answer and cried again.

"You fucking bastard!" Hiashi threw a kunai at Naruto, who jumped to avoid it. "YOU WON'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE ALIVE!!" All the lights from the Hyuuga district turned on and all the members from the clan had their eyes on Naruto.

"Wait! I can explain. I wasn't…"

"KILL HIM!" Hiashi ordered. All the Hyuuga went after him. Hinata sat on her bed and tried to catch her father's hand, but he already had left.

"Na-Na-" She continued very excited to speak.

"Hinata-sama." Neji entered and went near her. "Are you ok?" She covered her body and lowered her eyes, feeling very sad. Tears fell from her eyes. "Where you trying to…?"

"Ca-Call them back. I don't want Na-Naruto-kun to be hurt…" She asked. Neji got up and went after the others. After his left, Hinata started crying, feeling useless.

Naruto continued running through Konoha, only in his boxers, tracked by the angry Hyuuga.

"What have I did wrong?!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing the Hyuuga coming closer. "I need to mislead them… Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto's appeared in the road and started running in different ways. Not even a Byakugan could tell which one was the real.

"Where did he go?" Hiashi continued very angry, searching for the Jinchuuriki in the middle of the night, unknowing he was watching him in the skies, on the backs of a dragoness.

"God, that was so close." Naruto sighed.

"Do you want me to fight them, Ryou-ou?" Raogrior asked. Naruto lowered his look, a little sad and sighed again.

"No. Track my blood in Sakura's face. It's better not to enter the Hyuuga's house while they continue with their heads hot." Naruto said and Raogrior flew away. "Sorry Hinata. Seems it wasn't destined to be this night neither. Damn… I really wanted to make you happy… You appeared to be enjoying it so much…"

After a minute flying, Raogrior found Sakura and the others, landing near them. The kunoichi blushed when she saw Naruto on his boxers.

"Na-Naruto?" She hid her eyes. "What are you doing here undressed like that?"

"Ah…" He had no idea how to explain it.

"Pfft. You were caught red handed." Kiba laughed, making Naruto blushed.

"You're really dumb. How troublesome." Shikamaru said, taking some clothes out of his bag and giving them to Naruto. "Here, dress these."

"Thanks." He said, but them he started hearing a buzz in his ears. It was so strong that made him fall on his knees and scream.

"Naruto!" Kiba went near him.

"This… This voice…" The Kurogane's heir heard something in his head. '_Come._' The voice begged. '_Come._' She insisted incessantly. '_Come to me. I'll be touch by a night with no Moon. Save me. Save me from killing everyone on my path. Please. Naruto_' "Skuld…" The buzz ceased and he looked to his friends. "Forget the mission. We need to go to the Hidden Moon. Quickly."

…………………………………

Finally I've finished this chapter!

I'm very tired from school, so maybe the quality of this chapter was a little bad. I'm sorry for that.

Why does Naruto need to go to the Hidden Moon?

Is something happening there?

Conceal yourselves for the next jutsu "Fading Moon"

First fight of this Fanfic.

Sasuke appears again… to fulfil his dream…


	5. Fadding Moon

In the Village where the Moon is bigger, Akatsuki continued to enjoy their vacation. Pein was in the Tsukikage's room, watching the portraits of his ancestors. Above the window behind the chair and the desk of the Tsukikage was the portrait of Kurogane. He really resembled Naruto. That blonde spiky hair, the blue eyes and a beautiful smile that could make anyone become a friend with him. The Akatsuki's Leader knit his brows and then lowered his face.

"Sorry, my beloved god Kurogane, but I will have to hurt your heir." Pein whispered. "There is no other way. I have to save Mirai from her future."

There was a knock on the door, Konan and Mikhail entered. The little baby ran at his father, who held him in his arms.

"We are expecting you to come for dinner." Konan warned. Pein smiled at her and then kissed her forehead. "Are you sure about this? You have no idea if Mirai is going to survive without Skuld. After all, the angel has been living within her for more than 20 years."

"The Gods will grant us any wish if we rescue Skuld. Even if Mirai gets hurt, Itachi would ask for her to live again. Fear not, my love. Everything was planned until the very last detail." Pein explained.

The Akatsuki were having dinner along with Mirai. They were all arguing with each other, trying to show which one was the best. Although, when the leader entered, they immediately shut up and sat down quietly. Sure Pein knew how to rule them. Mirai was eating at Itachi's side. The two continued very happy, unknowing what fate was reserving for them.

"When my wish gets fulfil, I will not explode your houses. Mmm..." Deidara said.

"No! No!" Hidan interrupted. "When I get my wish fulfil, I will convert every fucking person into Jashin. Hell yeah!"

"I rather die again." Kakuzu said, making his partner become angry. "When I got my wish fulfil, I'll never have money problems again." Mirai stared Itachi, wondering what his wish was. He noticed she was looking at him and turned to the woman.

"Do you wanna go for a walk? We can talk a little if you want to." Itachi asked, while Mirai blushed, feeling his hand holding hers. "You seem to be worried with something." Mirai lowered her look and then smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I can go for a walk."

The two left and walked through the village, entering the pine woods. Mirai had her head leaned on Itachi's shoulder, while he was caressing her hair, with his arm around her. The couple was inside a big glade which had 29 statues from all the Tsukikages that already have ruled the island. Mirai stared her father's statue.

"I'm worried with Naruto." She confessed. How can daddy say he is going to spare Naruto... He always said Kyuubi was the most important piece from his plan to free Skuld. I think he is hiding something." Mirai gazed Itachi's eyes, trying to find the answer, but he also appeared to unknown his leader's intentions. "Why? Why can't I stop thinking about this? I'm very concerned." Itachi kissed her forehead, making her feel better. "There is something I wanted to ask you..." Itachi stared her. "What are you going to ask the Gods when you free Skuld?"

"What I'm going to ask?" He rose his head, staring the Full Moon in the sky. "My wish continues to be the same I have when I knew everything about you and Skuld. My biggest wish is..."

"Killing you." A childish voice said. Mirai and Itachi were caught by surprise. The two looked back and saw a small girl with her long black hair tied into a pony tail. She was wearing a white jacket and a black skirt. Her eyes were black and her eyelashes were long.

"You..." Even after all the years that have passed, there are faces which have got older, but cannot be forgotten. Mirai and Itachi's hearts beat even faster than the time the two pleasured each other. It was her! The child that was taken from them four years ago, it was there... in front of them once again. "Chi..." The kid didn't show any expression, after all, she unknown those two persons were actually her true parents. Mirai smiled overjoyed, but Itachi was a little distrustful. How could a child who had no memories of them come to a village which's location is hidden? "Oh, my baby. You've come back." Tears fell from the Tsukikage's eyes. "Come to us. My little girl" All the memories Mirai had from her baby came back. All the good moments the two had passed together alone and even the moments with Naruto and with Akatsuki. So many memories she wished it could happen again. She was about to run for her, but Itachi held her arm.

"Wait." Itachi said. Mirai understood him. Sure seeing her daughter again made her happy, but she couldn't forget that certainly, Chi hadn't come alone.

"Daddy told me about you." Chi said, making Itachi's heart pain for hearing her calling someone else 'daddy'. "You are my uncle Itachi who have destroyed or clan." Itachi knit his brows. Mirai was also worried with her baby. Who could have brainwashed her? Only one name came to her mind.

"You're a little girl. You shouldn't believe in everything people told you." Itachi warned, but Chi sent him a bad look. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Why? Do you want to kill him?" Chi became angry. "You were the one who made me and daddy live running and worse... you've killed my mother." Mirai's eyes opened wide.

"No!" She interrupted. "I'm your mother. I was the one you carried you in my womb. I was the one who named you Chi. Please. Come back to your senses."

"The senses she has were given by me." Sasuke appeared behind his niece, who jumped to his arms. Mirai's killing intent increased. Itachi noticed it, but decided to say nothing. The Akatsuki continued to love his younger brother and he understood why he did the things he has done, but with Mirai it was different. She had to left her village, got injured and had her beloved daughter kidnapped. Sasuke was undoubtedly the person she hated the most. "Long time no see, Itachi, Mirai."

"What? Have you come to kill me?" Itachi asked, putting himself in front of Mirai, covering her. 'He is protecting me again...' Mirai noticed. 'Why does he do it? He knows I'm strong enough to fight Sasuke... then why?'

"The time has finally come. From this day forward, only Chi and I will carry the Uchiha name." Sasuke said. "You and your bitch will die here."

"Mirai, stay back and try to capture our Chi. I'll fight Sasuke." Itachi whispered at her.

"No. This is no longer only your problem. It's ours. We need to get our child back." Mirai quickly answered. "I won't stay back waiting you to deal with everything." She took out her kunais. "I'll fight too." Itachi knit his brows. "Fear not, I won't kill your brother." Itachi smiled.

"Not kill me?" Sasuke grinned. "Of course not. You will perish here, by mine and Chi's hands." The couple's eyes opened wide. "I will erase you." Chi took two kunais and charged at her parents. Mirai threw her kunais and made some hand seals.

"Fuuton! Frigg's hug!" Mirai screamed. The kunais carried her chakra and created a whirlwind around the young girl, preventing her for moving.

"Katon! Goukakyo no Jutsu!" She spit out fire, burning Mirai's wind chakra.

"What?" The Tsukikage was surprised with her child's abilities. Chi got out of the whirlwind and threw her kunais, but Mirai dodge.

"Don't go easy on her!" Itachi warned Mirai. "Forget that she's your daughter and try to get her. Please Mirai."

"Remember you're fighting me!" Sasuke jumped at Itachi and trapped his brother with dozens of snakes. A drop of blood came out from Itachi's mouth. "Die!" Sasuke shot a Chidori at his brother, but only ravens appeared, flying away from the snakes, maddening the Uchiha. "Ravens uh? Are you going to run away?"

Blood appeared all over the place. Itachi moulded his chakra and made a flaming sword, piercing Sasuke's shoulder.

"Daddy!" Chi ran at Sasuke, throwing a kunai at Itachi, but the Akatsuki defended it. "No!" Mirai had just made a technique that captured Chi's legs.

"You still have a long long long long way to go, Chi-ga-bu." Mirai said. Sasuke saw Chi in trouble and decided to aid her, but now Mirai also went at him.

"First winter of Ragnarok! Winter of Winds!" She spit out a massive amount of wind that assorted up with her chakra. Her chakra, once it was wind type, mixed up with the air in the atmosphere and turned the wind thinner, hurting Sasuke in lots of places. His blood painted the ground. "You also have a long way to go."

"No..." Sasuke said and his mouth opened. Another Sasuke came from there, just like a snake that had just changed its skin. He came out apparently unarmed. "Both I and Chi have trained all these years so we could come and kill Itachi." Sasuke stared Mirai. "I have just come to tell who much I hate you for being able to love a monster like him. I'm going to make you two pain."

"I think not." Itachi and Mirai made some hand seals quickly.

"Second winter of Ragnarok! Winter of Wolves!" Mirai blew all the air she could and it came out mixed with her chakra, turning into wolves made of wind.

"Katon! Flaming Wolf's Pack!" Itachi spitted out fire and combined his Katon with Mirai's Fuuton, making an outstanding Jutsu. Sasuke's eyes opened wide and the only thing that could enter his eyes was the light of the flames.

"Daddy!" Chi screamed desperately, held by the mud wolves Mirai used against her. The burning wolves continued to pierce Sasuke for a long time. The Tsukikage went after Chi, staring her in the eyes. The little girl was filled with hate, once that woman hurt the man she cared about. "Why have you did that with daddy?! He is good. I hate you." Mirai's heart shrunk.

"Do you know... who is your mother?" She asked. Chi knit her brows.

"Daddy told me you and Itachi killed her!" Chi said, saddening Mirai. "Let me go! Daddy needs me!"

"No... As a good mother, I have to keep you here... for your own protection." Mirai pick a kunai and cut her left sleeve. She had a fountain with a moon tattooed on her arm. "Do you remember this?"

"Ah!" Chi recognized it. "I have that too. Daddy told me I always had it."

"It's a Norse Magic spell." Mirai explained. Itachi continued staring at the flames, but he was hearing what she was saying, sure the kid would not believe in any word Mirai had spoken. "In the Hidden Moon, each of the Ten Clans has a special tattoo that shows its ability. You have the tattoo from my clan, the Minamoto clan. You are my daughter, that's why. The tattoo automatically appeared in your shoulder the moment you started to learn how to use your chakra."

"No! You're not my mommy! You're a dirty woman who killed my mother! You're lying!" Chi insisted. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!" Chi showed the Tsukikage her tongue. Mirai didn't know what more could she do to let her know she was her daughter. Sure she could show pictures and people who knew, but the child grew believing Sasuke was her father.

The flames disappeared and Cursed Seal Sasuke appeared.

"Don't believe her; Chi. Daddy would never lie to you." Sasuke said and stared Itachi. "Everything they say it's a lie." Itachi knit his brows. "Everything!"

"I know daddy!" Chi answered. Mirai went near Itachi.

"I can't stand this!" She yields at Sasuke. "Why? Why have you taken my daughter away from me?! Why have you done that?! I've never caused you any harm, nor Chi. Why?! Taking my daughter... while..."

"No child deserves to be raised by you two." Sasuke said and went near Chi, freeing her from the wolves with a Chidori. "Itachi is a murderer and I'm sure you're just a slug who slept with him only for pleasure."

"What?!" Mirai got exalted, but once again, Itachi held her arm.

"Chi is my daughter now. I'm a far better father than Itachi would ever be and I will find her a mother even better than you." Sasuke said, caressing Chi.

"You're only killing Mirai because you want Chi for yourself." Itachi stated, realizing Sasuke's true feelings. "You've came for me for your hate and for Mirai because you want Chi." Mirai was caught by surprise. She was so blind with all the hate she had towards Sasuke, she hasn't realized he really cared a lot about Chi. Now that she looked at him with eyes of seeing, she noticed the way Sasuke was holding her daughter.

"No way..." Mirai whispered. Itachi put his hand on her shoulder.

"I will defeat Sasuke and take our daughter back." He assured. "Foolish little brother. You still have so much to learn. You should stop concerning about me and more about you."

"I'm caring about me. You'll pay for everything you have made to our clan. And Chi will help me doing that." Sasuke said, grinning.

"Do you really think I fear hurting my daughter?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. The fear of seeing Chi hurt took him, but he bit his lip so he could calm down. "Prepare to die." Itachi and Mirai made hand seals again, combining their elements one more time. "Katon! Fenrir's Fangs!" The fire consumed the woods nearby, although the statues remained unspoiled. Sasuke used one of the techniques he learned with Orochimaru and escaped by the ground, appearing in another place not far from where Mirai and Itachi were. Chi was looking to the sweat on his face and then started cleaning it with her pink handkerchief. Sasuke stared her.

"What are you going to do, daddy?" Chi asked. Sasuke lowered his head.

"Fighting both of them is even harder than I was expecting." Sasuke confessed, making Chi sad for seeing him like that. "I never thought she was a Wind Element user. She can use her fuutons and had them to impulse and increase Itachi's katons. Crap!" Sasuke's arm was injured from Itachi's flame sword. "What am I going to do?" Chi was sad for seeing her father hurt.

"Daddy, maybe we should run..." She said.

"No! Remember, this is our wish. We need to kill them, only then we can stop living hiding." Sasuke smiled at his niece, as if he was trying to tell her everything was fine.

In the Glade, Mirai and Itachi stand still. The two knew that if they continue, they may hurt Chi.

"Are you ready for this?" Itachi asked. Mirai breathed deeply.

"It's the only chance I have to get my daughter back. I can't throw it away." She confessed and took the scroll she had on her belt. It was black, with red borders and clouds. "If your brother wants to play Hide-and-Seek, I'm going to show him that he shouldn't do it in my lands." The Tsukikage bit her thumb and passed her blood in some of the Moon Runes in the scroll. "Wolves like me, are the masters of hunting. Nothing can get away from our noses. Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Ornulu's Wolf's Pack!" Dozens of wolves with winter clothes came out and ran into the woods, tracking Sasuke's scent. Itachi stared Mirai. "They'll find Sasuke and our child."

"Chi..."

In the woods, Sasuke realized he was being tracked and decided to run with Chi on his arms. The wolves continued and found him in no time.

"Daddy, what do we do now?" Chi asked. Sasuke was about to bit his hands, but Itachi appeared behind him and stabbed a kunais in his shoulder. Sasuke screamed and left Chi, who fell in the ground. "Daddy!" she screamed scared. Sasuke was also about to fall, but Mirai came from bellow and put her scroll around his arms.

"Fuuin Jutsu! Rune Grave Seal!" She said. The scroll started shinning and the light appeared to cut, drilling through Sasuke's skin until the bone. The pain was so intense that made him fall on his knees and with his head on the ground next. Mirai pulled her scroll back and then looked at Chi, whose sight of her father's pain was enough to move her into tears.

"Daddy..." She called, but Sasuke continued screaming in pain. His arms were bleeding a lot and he couldn't move his hands and soon he had no control over his arms under the elbows. Itachi's heart shrunk seeing his beloved brother in suffering.

"My arms..." Sasuke yield.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Mirai asked. "From the information that came to me, Orochimaru's arms were also sealed by Sandaime Hokage. Snakes cannot fight a wolf."

"Daddy..." Chi touched Sasuke's arms, but they were so injured, that made him pain even more. "I'm so sorry, daddy." Tears fell as waterfalls from the child's eyes. Sasuke continued paining.

"You have lost." Mirai said and picked up a kunai, adding her wind chakra into it, turning it into a sword. Itachi closed his eyes, while Mirai placed her sword next to the missing nin's neck. Sasuke could hear the noise her chakra was making while it becomes thinner. "Give me my daughter."

"NO!" Chi hugged Sasuke's head and cried. "I won't go anywhere without daddy. I hate you two." Chi showed her tongue again. Itachi walked away, making Sasuke feel like a loser.

"There is no point in continue this fight..." Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "If you leave Chi behind, I will let you go alive and take care of you later." Sasuke stared Itachi. He looked over Chi during the last four years. Not even his life is as worthy as Chi's. "I'm only letting you leave because of her. It seems she was worthy for you after all."

"Come, Chi. That man is a menace." Mirai said and put herself behind Sasuke.

"NO!" She continued hugging Sasuke, who smiled.

"I don't have only two arms, brother..." Sasuke said. He entered in his second cursed seal phase and his hand shaped wings came out quickly. Mirai's eyes opened wide, as blood painted her face and her white dress. Sasuke evilly smiled.

"You did it!" Chi smiled.

"No... No way..." Mirai's heart never pained as it was paining now. The blood continued falling, making a pool in the ground. Sasuke's wings were filled with blood. "Why..."

"Because..."

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PROTECT ME?!" Mirai cried. Sasuke's wings had drilled through Itachi's chest, cutting his lungs. Sasuke turned back to his human shape, piercing Itachi again. The Akatsuki fell in the arms of his beloved one, who held him carefully. "Itachi! Itachi!"

"M-M-Mira-i..." Itachi couldn't speak, causing Mirai to cry. Was he... was he dying? It couldn't be! Mirai wasn't dealing very well with it. The hand with one of the Akatsuki rings was rising, caressing Mirai's face. "I... I would always... protect you... even if you didn't want to... It's my true nature. I feel the need of protecting you."

"How can you... leave me... like this?" Mirai asked. "You shouldn't have done this... even if it was for me..."

"You have much more to offer than I do..."

"No! You're lying!" Mirai cried, holding him tightly. Her hands were shaking with nervous, as she was trying to convince herself that was not happening. "You were..."

"You appeared right in the moment I needed the most..." Itachi confessed, cleaning Mirai's tears with his dying fingers. Sasuke stared them, seeing the way the Tsukikage was holding his brother. "When I destroyed everything I had, back in Konoha... I came here... and I found you... in that beach... in a Full Moon night like this..."

"We will see many other Full Moons. We will see... Together..." Not even Mirai believed in her words, but even disbelieving she had to said them... as a way to make her feel better.

"See the Moon..." Itachi looked at the shining planet in the sky. "My biggest wish always was..." Mirai's eyes opened wide and stared her lover's ones, seeing his smile in the middle of all the blood he was coughing and sweat that was falling from all the effort he was doing. "To see the stars in the night they shine the most..." Mirai's lower lip trembled a lot. "Don't cry... I will always look over you... always..."

"Itachi... please..." The pain was insufferable.

"I love you..." He confessed with his eyes closing and breath ceasing. Mirai's heart broke... He wasn't moving... was he...?

"Ah!" Sasuke smiled again. "Finally, we've made it, Chi..." Sasuke stared his daughter, but noticed she was crying. "What?"

"I... I don't know..." She answered. "I..." Sasuke looked again at his brother, and without knowing why, he also felt sad. Mirai was crying too much and holding Itachi so fervoursly for a slug who just wanted to get laid for pleasure. "Did she... really loved him? But... he..."

"THIS IS FOR KIRIKA!!" A voice screamed. Sasuke didn't have time to react and was punched by a male ANBU with dark brown air. The missing nin landed meters away.

"Daddy!" Chi ran at him, seeing her uncle bleeding from his mouth.

"You fucker!" Kiba said. Sasuke sent him a bad look.

"You loser..." Sasuke said.

"Mirai!" Naruto landed near the Tsukikage. He had white feathers wings with golden reflexes however underneath the wings, they were demon shaped, but also golden. "Are you ok? What happened?" He noticed Itachi dead in her arms, while she was too shocked to answer or to make any movement. "Mirai..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke called. The ANBU turned back and stared him while his heart started beating faster.

"Mirai-sama." Shikamaru and Sakura landed near Naruto. "How did you...?" Shikamaru realized Naruto was staring Sasuke and quickly looked at Sakura.

"Have you come for the Tsukikage?" Sasuke asked. Sakura heard his voice and slowly turned around. Those red eyes... that black hair... those lips... the ANBU leader noticed she was about to do some madness. Sasuke also recognized her, making him a little nervous and blushing a little. "Sakura..." he whispered. She tight her fist and charged at Sasuke, but she was stopped by her commander.

"Take it easy!" Shikamaru said, while Sakura was moving wildly to kick Sasuke.

"Let me go! He killed Kirika! Kirika!" Sakura screamed like crazy, crying and pulsing with anger. "Die, Sasuke! Die! Die! I HATE YOU!" She yield while her tears moved across the air due to her movements. Without understanding why, Sasuke's heat pained a lot when he heard Sakura saying that. Did he had 

some kind of feeling towards her. He thought it would be better for him not to get distracted by his emotions and closed his eyes, focusing on that, and then stared Sakura, with a fake evil face.

"What's Kirika? Another loser from Konoha's stupidity platoon?" He asked. In that moment, Kiba and Sakura felt really angry and were about to charge at Sasuke, but they started feeling something.

Rage...

Anger...

A Killing Intent...

A huge Killing Intent.

Such a big killing intent that could slice a person just by sensing it. Shikamaru and Naruto looked back and saw Mirai laying Itachi tenderly in the ground.

"Kirika was..." Mirai whispered as she was taking two kunais and filling then with her cutting chakra. She stepped forward, passing by Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto, heading to Sasuke. Even feeling her killing intent, the Uchiha didn't move an inch, knowing that the Tsukikage wouldn't lay down a finger on him, once Chi was in front of him. "Kirika was far braver than you ever were." Sakura startled and stared Mirai as she continued walking. "For someone her age, she sure fought like no other. I admire her." Mirai passed by Kiba. "While you... the only one who could have a chance of..." Mirai eyed upon Sasuke, who stared her blue five pupil eye. "She died..."

"I don't even know..."

"How could you?" Mirai asked. "You're the worst kind of people I've ever met."

The sky grew darker. The glade was illuminated by a blood red light. Shikamaru noticed and looked at the sky, seeing a red stain covering the pure white moon.

"What?" Naruto asked, also seeing the red shadow.

"An eclipse...?" Shikamaru noticed and quickly remembered something. "OH! That means! Soon there will be no Moon. We need to take Mirai-sama out of here!"

"Mirai! You need to get out of here! Mirai!!" Naruto called, but she was already possessed by rage and continued staring Sasuke with anger.

"You could have... You only exist to bring suffering upon the others." Mirai rose her swords. "Beings like you deserve no other end but death. Die, Uchiha Sasuke..."

"No!" Chi put herself in front of her father with her arms opened, protecting him. "Daddy is not a monster! He is good! I know! You're a dirty pig! Leave daddy alone!" Mirai closed her eyes.

"My child... we could have been so happy together..." Mirai said. "Along with your father, but now... it's too late..."

"What? How can the eclipse be so quick?" Shikamaru said, without taking his eyes from the Moon. "It's as if... the Moon God was dying or something..."

"Mirai! Don't hurt Sasuke!" Naruto desperately ran at her, seeing her arms moving quickly to pierce his friend.

The moon disappeared...

Naruto stopped.

There was a sweet and strong fragrance in the air. Sasuke also felt it, such as Chi.

"What's this?" Kiba asked. "This smell, it resembles Kaoru's... but... it's stronger." Sakura and Shikamaru remembered that smell, it already had passed five years, but that strong smell was unforgettable.

"Skuld..." Shikamaru called.

"What?" Sasuke noticed by the expression that it was no longer Mirai who stood before him. "Who..."

"An Uchiha..." Skuld said. "How nostalgic. Do Uchihas have to be everywhere there is trouble?" Skuld stared Sasuke in the eyes. "Those Sharingan eyes that have came from mine and Susanowo's. Every time I stare upon them I remember the time I was kidnapped from Heaven and rapped by the Demon King Susanowo." Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm an angel... He lay down his filthy hands upon me, only for pleasure. We, angels, can only be touched by someone we truly love. If someone else does it... our bodies will become impure and we will lose our place in Heaven until we got purified again. 600 years... I've been in Earth for 600 years... Waiting for someone to free me from Gamma and Omega's chains and to true love me... Kurogane..."

"What do I have to do with that?" Sasuke asked, trying to get up, while his arms continued bleeding a lot with runes craved deep in his flesh. Chi looked at him. "I have no fault of what a Demon King did to you... Are you going to kill me? Aren't angels good natured?"

"Yes... we are." Skuld said and closed her eyes. "But as I said before... I'm still being purified." She opened her eyes wide. "And unlike demons, the powers of angels are not suppressed by people's good deeds." Butterfly wings appeared on Skuld's back, illuminated the dark glade and worrying Sasuke. "You, Uchiha Sasuke... you are just like your uncle Phoenix, who destroyed a wonderful love in order to get immortal. You're just like Madara, who deceived a young and innocent princess to get more power. You're just like Susanowo, who wanted everything. And nothing like your older brother, who's biggest wish was to free me to save the one he loved."

"You're lying! Itachi is a murdered! He killed our family!" Sasuke screamed, disliking hearing someone saying good things about his brother. He didn't want his ideas to be changed, especially now that he has just killed his brother.

"That's because the gods ordered him to..." Skuld revealed. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. " Uchihas are such a menace, that killing them was the last resort the gods in Heaven had. Itachi let you live because he thought you would be different, because he thought you won't be a menace, but someone good. Poor man."

"You're lying!" Sasuke spitted out.

"I'm an angel. I can't lie." Skuld said. "Now, are you going to join your ancestors, or will you..." Skuld put her sword in front of Sasuke's neck.

"Daddy!" Chi screamed. Skuld noticed her and smiled.

"You've grown up into a beautiful girl." She said. Chi hid herself behind her father. "When I was sealed up in the body of a young girl to be purified, 600 years ago, I foresaw that I was going to be free and go back to Heaven, when my line and Susanowo's crossed their bloods again. You, I hope you to be that child. You have my blood that was given to you by Mirai, and Susanowo's, that came from your father. My soul must be near the edge of purification." Skuld looked upon the stars. "Soon I will shine in the sky again." Skuld stared Sasuke again. "You have caused so much pain, but the gods will make you suffer all of that, so you won't have to go to Hell. Gods are merciful."

"Merciful? Can you call that merciful?" Sasuke asked. "Don't you think I have suffered a lot?"

"Be quiet." Skuld made Sasuke's neck bleed a little. "A person like you should get on your knees and be grateful for being alive."

"I will never say that! I've been living thanks to me, not to some gods who wished to see my family dead." Sasuke screamed.

"You're wrong." Skuld said. "If you are alive, it's thanks to the love Tsukiyomi have towards you." Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "He loves you so much, he died and now we have no Moon."

"I hate you!" Sasuke said, showing her his Sharingan.

"Then die. Join your accursed clan that enslaved a demon and set it upon Konoha just to rule it." Skuld was about to hit Sasuke with her sword, but a golden chain surrounded her neck, preventing her from moving. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Sasuke is like a brother to me!" Naruto said. His right arm had a golden armour from where the chain was coming. The armour had lots of details and was really beautiful. Skuld looked at him. "I won't let you hurt him and dirty your soul." Skuld smiled tenderly. Sasuke noticed the way she was looking at Naruto, and also the eyes the Jinchuuriki was sending to her. 'Don't tell...?' Sasuke thought. The two continued staring each other. Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru also noticed. "Please." Naruto asked. "Stop..." The angel closed her eyes and her body started shining. Mirai was about to fell but she was caught by a woman with pink skin and a big curly blond hair. She was wearing a white dress that ended up near her knees, resembling the petals of a rose. Her butterfly wings continued shining and the golden chain was now on her neck, 

instead of Mirai's. The woman had a white string on her arm and a tattoo of the Tree of Life.

"Who-Who's that one?" Kiba asked. Akamaru sat on the ground, as if it was in front of someone really good.

"That's... Skuld?!" Shikamaru realized. "But... how can she get out of Mirai's body? Plus... wasn't her body supposed to be all locked by chains, how can she only has one?" Skuld left Mirai floating on the air and walked to Naruto. A white light was connecting her and the Tsukikage. The angel stopped in front of Naruto.

"You, child of the Dragon King." Skuld said, putting her hands in Naruto's face, making him blush. "Your heart is as great as any god's one." Skuld got closer to him. Naruto's heart started beating faster and faster as he stared her blue eyes getting near. "You, who gave your life away four years ago, to save the village you loved but that hated you. That's what makes a man into a hero. Unlike your friend who hates those who hate him, you were able to perform the ultimate act of love, giving your life way... just like your ancestor... just like your father..." Skuld's lips touched Naruto's and she kissed him passionfully. Sasuke was caught by surprise, seeing the angel hugging Naruto.

"Does she...?"

Skuld stared Naruto in the eyes as their hearts were beating faster than ever.

"Being a Hero means having an unfair fate, Naruto." Skuld said and then whispered at his ear. "You have only less than six months of life." Naruto's eyes opened wide. "After that... you'll join your ancestors in Valhalla."

"Six months..." Sasuke knit his brows. In some way, knowing that made his heart pain.

"No way!" Kiba complained. Shikamaru looked down, while Sakura moved her head aside.

The light of the Moon started shining again. Skuld kissed Naruto's forehead saying bye. Her body turned into a shining smog and went back to Mirai's body, who fell slowly in the ground. Naruto's eyes continued opened and shocked with the news of how short his lifespan was.

"Six months..." Naruto said monochordly. The Jinchuuriki stared Sasuke, who was also looking at him. 'Why does Naruto have such small lifespan?' Sasuke asked to himself. 'Why?'

"Chi!" He called. The girl looked at him. "Let's go home." Naruto realized he was going to leave and ran at him.

"Wait! Sasuke!" He called, but it was too late. The two had disappeared into the ground. "Sasuke..."

"Long time no see, My Prince." A voice said. Naruto recognized and looked back, seeing Pein. He passed by Naruto and grabbed Mirai, feeling sad for seeing tears in her eyes.

"Wait! Where are you talking Mirai?" Naruto asked, angry.

"Nowhere you deserve to know, Prince." Pein said. Konan appeared near Itachi and also picked him. "We shall meet again. And that time, it will be the last." The two Akatsuki vanished.

"What?" Sakura got worried.

"Wait." Shikamaru called them. "Remember that the Akatsuki are allied with the Hidden Moon. They won't hurt Mirai-sama. Plus, they are trying to free Skuld."

"But we can't let them do that!" Naruto warned. "If they do it, then the gods will grant them any wish!"

"I know, but the Gods are not stupid. Sure they will not let wicked people like them do that." Shikamaru said. Naruto was angry, binding his hands.

"We need to save Mirai." He said, between his teeth. "Before it is too late."

"Naruto." Sakura held his hand, worried with him. "Calm down."

"Mom..."

...

Sasuke reaches his hideout and falls in the ground, due to the pain in his arms.

"Daddy!" She put her hands on his face, caressing him. "Are you ok?"

"Calm me Kabuto..." He asked, trying to get up, but with the pain and without the aid of his arms it was really hard. Chi ran, while Sasuke sat down, leaning his back in the wall.

Chi was taking a long time.

"Chi...?" Sasuke saw her appearing after a long time.

"Nobody's here." She said, surprising Sasuke. "No man. None. It's empty."

"What? Where is everybody?" Sasuke asked.

...

In the Hidden Moon's palace, Mirai was laid down in her bed, while her father was caressing her hair.

"Now what?" Konan asked, entering. "Itachi died. Sure this was unpredictable..."

"No. I already knew it." Pein confessed, surprising Konan. "Skuld told me when she entered Mirai's body, that she would see the man she loved dying." Konan closed her eyes, sighing. Mirai continued sleeping. "Sure waking up for life is the hardest thing we do every day. When we open our eyes and realize the things are not as we want them to be." Pein cleaned the tears in his daughter's face. "Fear not, my child. You won't pain anymore. Not anymore." He looked at the scroll Mirai had on her belt. "For tomorrow, you'll be free from all the pain... and the world will be closed to the Gods."

...

Hello!

My classes are finally over, now I'm just doing exams. Let's hope I get approve at all of them, so, in the end of July I can call myself graduated! But there still a long month to go.

Quit sad this chapter was.

I always loved Itachi... my sweet thing!

What will Naruto do, know that he knows his half year way to meet death?

And Sasuke, will it end like that?

What's Pein planning?

Conceal yourselves for the next Jutsu "Ragnarok"

No god, spirit or demon shall walk the Earth, during the time the Roots of the Tree of Life appear, to grant the biggest wish of all.

Kisses for everyone!


	6. Ragnarok

The Moon shined over the ocean, making it look like a silver field in the quietness of the night. Small waves moved the sand and wet the feet of a 20 years old man wearing a blue night robe. His hair became silver with the light of the planet. The sound of the waves worked as a relaxing song from someone calling for a long lost love.

"Now what...?" Naruto whispered and rose his eyes to the Moon. "Is it going to end up like this?" The ANBU remembered Mirai's expression with her beloved one dead on her arms. "Will Hinata's face carry that expression when I die?" He stared the water at his feet again. "Maybe I should have listened to her... and give her the child she desires so much..."

There was the noise of someone walking on the sand and crying. Naruto recognized the cries and slowly turned back, seeing Sakura hiccupping.

"Sakura-chan?" He called. She startled and then lowered her head, trying to hide her tears. "What's wrong?" The kunoichi walked near him and stared the sea.

"I could have catch Chi... but my anger took me..." Sakura confessed. Naruto put his arm around her. "I couldn't hold myself. When I saw Sasuke, I..." The Jinchuuriki hugged her and she started yelling. "Why did he have to appear?! I hate him! I hate him!" Sakura held Naruto's robe tightly. "How dare he look at me after all he has done to me?!" Naruto caressed her hair, trying to make her feel better. He knew she couldn't say those things to Kiba, it would hurt him, so Naruto decided to heard everything she had to say. All that was locked within her heart... "He lied to me! He said he was coming back! He... How could he? I trusted him! I thought we could be together... finally together. He leaned me in that cherry blossom tree... He... I... I was so blindly in love... Why did I...? I was always so prudent... Naruto, why did I do that? He was so tender, so fond... so... so the Sasuke I always dreamed he could be... Why did I let him lean his hands on me? Why did I let him take off my clothes? Why did I give myself to him?" Sakura was really mad with herself, remembering her weakness. "What did he think I am? Some toy he can use and then left in that tree... to fight with you, Naruto, after we did it, as if we haven't made it and then to use his disgusting eyes on me and to take Chi from my arms." Naruto closed his eyes and remembered when he fought Sasuke. He had no memories of how the battle ended and how his friend took Chi, only Sakura's words. "He put me in such bad situation. Because of him, I was almost accused from Chi's missing by the Hidden Moon. Mirai-sama sure hated me in that moment. We almost entered in war with the Hidden Moon... all because I was weak... All because Sasuke and I..."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto called and gazed her in the eyes. "We will find Sasuke and Chi. Then; you can give her back to Mirai and give Sasuke the 

punch you promised you will give him." The man smiled, making Sakura feel better.

"Thank you, Naruto." She cleaned her tears. "You have so many things to be worried about and I'm here annoying you."

"You're not annoying. You're my friend. Better having a friend annoying me than none." He said. Sakura smiled. "Kiba must be missing you. Come, let's get inside."

...

In Orochimaru's hideout, Sasuke and Chi continued looking for someone, but their efforts were futile. The place was as empty as a ghost town. Sasuke's arms continued bleeding and his head was aching as if the weight of the world was all put upon it. Chi was walking in front of him, checking every door.

"Not even dirty pig Karin is here." She said and then looked at Sasuke, who's vision was getting fuzzier by the minute. "Maybe they have changed hideouts and are waiting for us, daddy. What do you think?" Chi stared him with a cute face, but Sasuke took a long time to answer.

"No..." Sasuke said, while the world started to wrap around him. "I..." The man vomited all out, filling the ground and then falling.

"DADDY!?" Chi put her small hands in Sasuke's face. "Daddy, are you ok? Daddy? Your cheeks are hot. Daddy!" Sasuke was panting.

"My arms hurt... my head..." Sasuke whispered, with no strengths left to speak. "Chi... forgive me..."

"Daddy! I'm going to put you in a bed." The girl grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him with lots of effort. Sasuke smiled, happy for seeing she was worried with him. "Almost there, daddy!" The girl continued and they reached a bedroom. "Try to get up, daddy. There is a bed in here. Please, daddy." Chi was also panting, sweated by the effort she has made, but it was very hard for Sasuke to get up without the help of his arms. "Don't give up, daddy!"

"Chi..." Sasuke stared her and smiled again. "If I could tell you... how much I..." Chi went near him and put his head on her lap, caressing him.

"Daddy..." She cleaned the sweat and blood from his face with her jacket. "Just sleep, daddy. Chi will be your pillow." The child was nervous for seeing her strong father weakened like that. The blood continued to come out from the runes craved in the arms of the Uchiha. 'Mirai...' Sasuke remembered her Jutsu. 'What the Hell have you made to me? It pains so much...' Sasuke closed his eyes and decided to sleep, but Sakura's image screaming at him appeared in his mind. 'Why do you hate me? Is it because of what we have done the last time we met? I thought you loved me... I thought you would wait for me... Sakura, did you misunderstand me, or was I who misunderstood things?'

...

Far from everything, in a land where only heroes and the ones who were worthy and forgiven go, a beautiful woman with a wonderful white kimono 

was staring at an eight corner mirror while a soft breeze made her long black hair float. She noticed someone and looked back. A man with long black hair tied on a pony tail appeared behind her. He was dressed as a king and wearing an adornment on his head with a moon.

«Oh, long time no see, Tsukiyomi nii-chan.» The woman said. «Was your stay in Earth profitable?» The god took a while to assimilate things.

«Amaterasu?!» Tsukiyomi recognized her, making her smile.

«I erased your memory after you have slain the Uchiha clan as you asked, possibly it must have been a shock for you to remember everything back. After all, we are talking about an eternity.» Amaterasu explained. Tsukiyomi continued staring at her. «In case you haven't remembered yet, you just got killed.»

«What a charming way to welcome me back.» Tsukiyomi said, with his hand on his head. «I guess I'm starting to remember... Mirai...»

«Oh!» Amaterasu trickily smiled and touched with her finger in Tsukiyomi's arm. «You've fell in love with a human, just like Rikudou.»

«She was crying so much... it's the last thing I remember...» Tsukiyomi took the mirror out from Amaterasu's hands and saw Mirai sleeping in her father's arms. «Mirai...» His heart started beating faster for seeing his beloved one crying because of him, but also happy to see she was alive.

«Well, now that you're back we can discuss some serious business.» Amaterasu remembered, catching her brother's attention. «I have the feeling that Pein and the rest of Akatsuki are going to free Skuld in about no time. If they do that, then we will have to grant their wishes.»

«What do you suggest? You know that without Skuld we, gods, have lost all of our foreseeing powers. If you try to interfere again it may end up in a disaster like when Kyuubi attacked Konoha and Minato doomed himself to an eternity in the belly of the Death God.» Tsukiyomi alerted.

«True... but what chances do we have left?» Amaterasu said. »We need to do something. If it continues like this, Naruto will perish in no time.»

«But Pein assured me that he was not going to hurt Naruto.» Tsukiyomi said, but Amaterasu sighed.

«It's not Pein who Naruto has to fear, but his own self...» Amaterasu confessed. Tsukiyomi stared her, waiting for an explanation. After all, 26 years away from Heaven's affairs sure was long and enough to make him feel a little bit lost. «Remember when you were caught by the Konoha's ANBU and Mirai was near death, a little after our cute younger brother kidnapped Chi? Well, if Mirai died in that night, Kyuubi would be freed from Naruto's belly and it would destroy Konoha, once Naruto was immortal.»

«Was... why... he is no longer?» Tsukiyomi asked. Amaterasu stared him in the eyes.

«Let's just say... our beloved one is doing his best.» Amaterasu said and looked back at her mirror. «What will you do after you know, uh? Pein?»

...

In the Tsukikage's palace, Mirai woke up, feeling someone cuddling her hair. She took a while to start her brain's engines, but then she looked up, seeing her father's odd ripple pattern eyes. After that, Pein sent her a smile; she hid her face in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I've made you your breakfast." He said, but she didn't answer. "You can't stay like that." She started crying. "Come on."

"It pains so much..." Mirai hiccupped calmly. "Not being able to see the one we love again." Pein closed his eyes, while a bitter memory flashed in his head. "I've lost my daughter... now Itachi... Itachi! He always supported me. Always." She rubbed her face in Pein's chest again.

"The pain of losing a child is something I got to thank the gods for not making me feel... but the pain of losing the one I loved the most... I sure suffered from it." Pein confessed. Mirai stared his eyes. "When your mother died... when I saw her body filled with blood in Yellow Flash's castle... It truly hurt." Mirai got up and went to her bathroom, taking her clothes out and entering in the tub. Konan and Mikhail entered to check on Pein.

"How is she?" Konan asked, but the leader closed her eyes. "I see... So, what now?"

"First, let's bury Itachi, then..." Pein opened his eyes and got up, catching a pink towel. "We will fulfil our wishes." The Leader entered in the bathroom and put the towel in the Tsukikage's head, cleaning her hair.

"You don't need to do that." Mirai said in a monochord tone. "I'm fine... in the limits of what you can consider fine." Lying was something Mirai knew it didn't work on her father, but even like that, she decided to say it. It looked like she also didn't like to show her feelings to him. The water on her face hid her tears that haven't ceased of falling. Only good memories of her and Itachi appeared in her mind, making her cry even more. She dived in the water, but not even the shampoo and the bubbles in the water hide her cries.

"We are going to bury Itachi this afternoon in the Hidden Moon's cemetery." Pein said. Mirai emerged and stared him. "After all, in the end, my men belong to this village and not the ones where they were born." He rose is hand to Mirai. "Come..."

In another house in the Hidden Moon, Naruto and his team where having breakfast, with a blond man and woman about Mirai's age and a little girl about four years old with ginger hair.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your house, Kimi-san." Shikamaru said. The man smiled at him.

"Well, you couldn't stay at the palace with Akatsuki inside." Kimi said. The woman served them some Mead. "Poor Mirai. She loved Itachi so much. I was the one who told her she was waiting his baby. She was so happy." Naruto lowered his head. He also remembered the look in Mirai's eyes every time she 

spoke about Itachi and then he recalled all the moments he argued with her because of him and Sasuke.

"Mirai always caught herself into trouble to see Itachi-san." The blonde woman said. "I remember that they used to come to our house so they could hide from her father and to be alone together."

"Yes, Usagi, but..." Kimi closed his eyes. "Mirai always hoped that in the end she would be able to live happily with Itachi. She must be feeling very bad right now."

"We were on our way on a mission when we took a detour through the Hidden Moon. We heard howls on the forest and decided to check. That's how we have crossed Mirai-sama and Itachi." Shikamaru explained.

"But... When will we be able to check on Mirai?" Naruto quickly asked as he got up, very concerned. "She needs somebody at her side!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Sakura warned him. Kimi stared him and then lowered his eyes.

"Mirai's cousins are with her, along with Akatsuki. Fear not, she's safe." Kimi granted. Naruto sat down, but he was not convinced yet. His partners were looking at him. "It's better for you to take a walk through the village and wait for Mirai to come with a resolution."

"Kimi-san is right, Naruto." Shikamaru agreed. "Come, I'll go with you." The two left, but Sakura and Kiba decided to stay. The kunoichi was staring the little girl painting in the table, which was noticed by Kimi.

"She is growing very well." Kimi said, wakening Sakura from her lost thoughts. "Sorry for the last time, I haven't found a cure for Kirika's decease and only a compatible medulla transplant would work on her and spare her life." Sakura lowered her head.

"Don't feel guilty, Kimi-san." Kiba intervened. "You've helped us a lot."

"Come, Kaoru-chan. It's time for your lessons." Usagi took the little girl and the two left.

"How funny, your daughter has the same name Mirai-sama's baby." Kiba noticed. Kimi smiled.

"We always loved the name Kaoru." Kimi explained, but then he realized Sakura wanted to ask him something. "Yes?"

"Could you check up on Naruto?" Sakura asked, catching Kimi by surprise.

"Why? Aren't you a medical nin too?"

"Yes, but... you are far more experience than I and... Naruto may look healthy from the outside, but in the inside... he..." Sakura explained.

"Ok..."

In the roads, Naruto was walking with Shikamaru, who noticed he was not fine, as forward, decided to start a dialog.

"I know that having such a short life span must be troublesome, but..." Naruto stared him. "maybe you should start to think more about yourself and less about Konoha and Mirai-sama."

"I can't..." Naruto answered, making Shikamaru knit his brows. "I gave up my life for Konoha, if I stop thinking about it... then everything I've been doing will be for nothing." Shikamaru sighed and stared a toy's shop in front of them.

"If I were you, I would spend the rest of my days with my family... in your case with the ones dear to you." Shikamaru confessed. "It's impossible for you to become Hokage in six months."

"No!" Naruto stated. "I will be Hokage! Even if it is only for a day, I will be Hokage!" Shikamaru could see in Naruto's eyes that there was no doubt in his words and convictions, but the ANBU Leader didn't share his certainty.

"In my heart, you already deserve the place." Shikamaru confessed, making Naruto blush. The man put his finger in the glass of the shop, staring a deer soft toy. "Thanks to you, my kids and my wife have a place to live. If we have died that night, Shikaichi and Nishika wouldn't even be here today. I owe that to you. If everybody in Konoha knew what you have done, you would have been the one nominated as Hokage."

"I haven't made that to become Hokage..." Naruto said. "I've made it... for my friends and for the ones dear to me." The Jinchuuriki leaned his head in the glass. "Even sacrificing my life... I don't regret it... the village where I've grown up is safe, that's what it matters. Even if I die as a mere pawn, our king will remain solid."

"But you want to live a little bit longer, don't you?" Shikamaru made the only question Naruto didn't want to answer. Of course he wanted to live longer. He wanted to see how things would end up. To see his friends getting married and having kids and their children would go together to the Academy. Naruto wanted to have the life he was presenting them with, but now it was impossible. "Ah?"

"I was immortal..." Naruto smiled ironically. "I could have lived as long as I wanted... and I..." Shikamaru saw that his friend was in pain and decided to change the subject.

"I want to buy a present for my children. Help me. I always find this very hard." Shikamaru said. Naruto stared him for a while, until he realize he wanted to cheer him up. "Maybe I should buy something that could catch Shikaichi's interest. He seems to be more uninterested than me." Naruto smiled.

"Make him play with you." Naruto advised, but Shikamaru answered with a sigh. "I'm also thinking of what to buy for Kaoru."

"Buy him a dragon with a red flower." A cute voice said. Naruto and Shikamaru looked aside and saw Kaoru-chan staring at them with her ripple pattern eyes.

"Kaoru-chan?" Shikamaru was surprised.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked. The little girl smiled.

"Because I like dragons with red flowers." Kaoru-chan answered and ran to her mother, who was leaving the shop next to them.

"What an odd girl... How troublesome." Shikamaru said. Naruto continued staring her.

"A red flower..." Naruto said and then remembered something... "Kaoru's drawings... there was one he made when we were in Konoha this last time. It had a big lake and it had red flowers floating in it."

"A lake with red flowers?" Shikamaru tried to remember something with that description. "What more?"

"I don't know... he never finishes his drawings." Naruto said and gazed Shikamaru. "How does she...?"

"She has Rinnegan... but... how could have she guess?" Shikamaru put his hand in his chin, thinking. While he was duelling about that, Naruto noticed there was a dragon soft toy in the shop. He closed his eyes and remembered something that happened with him some years ago.

In his memories, Naruto, about 16 years old, was on his bedroom, staring the stars by the window next to his bed.

§Hello!§ A male voice said, scaring Naruto. §It's me, Kurogane. Remember?§

"Yes..." Naruto was a little distrustful. "It's just... I'm still not used to see a ghost."

§Heroic soul.§ Kurogane corrected him with a smile. §I'm an heroic soul.§ Kurogane was just like Naruto. They shared the same blonde spiky hair, the same blue eyes, the same smile and even the same face traces. The spirit was wearing a black coat with red fair in the neckband and he still had his forehead protector with the Hidden Moon's symbol. §I saw you were having troubles to sleep, so I decided to make you company.§

"Why would I wanna have the company of a ghost?" Naruto asked.

§You're mean.§ Kurogane cried. §Well, returning to the subject. Why can't you sleep?§

"I broke with my girlfriend..." Naruto said. "I was so stupid."

§You broke?§ Kurogane seemed surprised.

"Why?" Naruto was upset. "Have you never break up?" Kurogane smiled and pointed at himself with his thumb.

§I've dated only one girl in my entire life and she ended up being my wife. Meaning she is your great-great-great-many-times-great grandmother.§ Naruto continued to be sad. §She even wrote me a song to sing for me every time I came back from a mission. It was called '_The Höfn af Vindur og Veifa_.'§

"Lucky you..." Naruto laid down on his bed, turning his back to his ancestor.

§You're mean. Don't turn your back on me!§ Kurogane said and Naruto stared him, smiling.

"Ok. I won't." Naruto said, making Kurogane smile. "After all, you're the only person from my family I've ever known. I'm happy... to know you." Kurogane put his hand in Naruto's head.

§I'm happy too. You're a great kid, Naruto.§ The two smiled at each other. §So, do you wanna hear the song?§

"No, thanks." Naruto mocked, causing Kurogane's eyes to cry like a waterfall.

§You're mean.§

Back in the real days, Naruto was already with the dragon soft toy in his hand. 'Kurogane...' Naruto bound his hands. 'What have I done to you? Sorry... I'm so sorry.' Shikamaru noticed he was not fine. 'You were so look alike me... I was so happy to meet you... yet I've...'

"Naruto?" Shikamaru called.

"Where is he? Is he in Heaven? What have I've done?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru realized he was talking about his ancestor once he was staring at the dragon on his hands.

"I'm sure he is fine." Shikamaru answered, making Naruto look at him. "You've said it many times; Kurogane is a Heroic Soul, loved by every God in Heaven and Hell. He is fine." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. His personality is a lot like mine, so, he wouldn't give up without a fight." Naruto said, feeling better. "You're right. He's fine."

In the Tsukikage's palace, Mirai was leaving her house with Akatsuki. Her cousins were staring her, unused to see her so sad.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kyo asked. She forced a smile.

"It's a funeral. I'll be fine. Plus, daddy is with me." She said. Pein stared her and then his men, caring a conspiracy look. "I'll be back in no time. Plus, if Naruto comes here or if you find him, tell him I'll search for him."

"Ok." Byo answered. Mirai left, along with the organization. In the Heavens, Tsukiyomi was staring her, very concerned and sad for seeing her feeling so bad.

«Mirai...» He whispered, watched by his older sister. Mirai was remembering all the good moments she passed with Itachi. «We used to believe that nothing was stronger than love, as if we were a bunch of lovers from a fairy tale.»

"Itachi..." Mirai whispered. Her Tsukikage's hat covered her tearful eyes and her big white dress was floating with the wind. She was staring her beloved one's tomb in a lonely place in the Village's Cemetery. It was like a small shrine, with four stone pillars sustaining a four arched cupola. The Tsukikage placed a bunch of white roses in the grave. "We used to believe that love was a gift from the Heavens."

«A good so great that was more valuable than all the treasures on Earth.» Tsukiyomi completed.

"Something that we could keep forever." Mirai confessed, heard by the Akatsuki. "But... even knowing that this love probably never meant to be..."

«We continued fighting for it... believing in it.» Tsukiyomi bound his hands. «Even knowing we were eventually going to hurt each other...»

"We continued... always believing and certain, that even if we know that our love was going to end up like this, we would do everything again, just like we did it." Mirai cleaned her tears. Tsukiyomi was feeling so bad. He wanted to tell her he was alive and well, to take her with him to Heaven, but for now, he could only watch her tears falling in the grave of his human body. "I may cry today, Itachi, but tomorrow, I'll no longer do it." Pein stared her. "You've sacrificed yourself for me. You've told me... I have so much to offer. If you... _sniff_... if you did that believing in me, then... I'm going to offer as much as I can... so your death can have a meaning." Mirai smiled in the middle of her cries. "I will, in my clumsy way, offer everything I can... thinking in you... offering that to you. My Itachi, I will be happy as you wanted me to be." Mirai stared the Heavens, as if she knew that up there, Tsukiyomi had his eyes set upon her. "Itachi... you are my one and only, that will never change. We fought against so many things. My grandfather, my father, my aunt, Konoha... your brother... none of them wanted to see us together... and now... you're far away from me... The memories of you will lie forever in my heart. I may cry today... but... Itachi..." The Tsukikage fell on her knees, crying even more. "I promise you... I won't cry more... I won't... Itachi..."

"Shall we do something?" Zetsu asked.

"Wait for my orders." Pein said and went inside the shrine, biting his thumb. He kneeled down near his daughter and hugged her, comforting the woman's lonely heart. "Come. You should rest a little." Pein, without her daughter notice, touched on the scroll she had on her waist with his bloody finger.

"Daddy... Itachi's dream was... to see the stars with me..." Mirai said. Pein got up and walked outside. "In the night where they shine the most... The night the stars shine the most... it's a New Moon night. I'm a Skuld... the angel sealed within me would get free in a New Moon night and, cursed by Susanowo, she would destroy everything unless a Kurogane's heir appeared and asked her to stop. I could only see a night like that... if Skuld gets unsealed. Itachi's biggest dream was to free me." Mirai got up, but her eyes quickly turned blue, which was noticed by the Akatsuki. "Konoha... Kakashi... Kaoru!" The Tsukikage appeared to be very shocked with her prediction. "Konoha is going to be attacked. I need to warn them." Mirai was about to run, but she hit something. "What?" She touched with her hand in something that appeared to be an invisible wall. "What's this?"

"Sorry, my daughter." Pein said, catching her attention. "But as you've just said, you will not cry again." The Akatsuki Leader started making hand seals and the scroll on Mirai's waist started floating and opened. The runes 

written on it began to shine, causing the ground to shake, as the scroll surrounded her body.

"But... daddy, why?" Mirai screamed, knocking incessantly with her fists on the invisible wall that surrounded her. "What are you doing? I need to go to Konoha. Kakashi and Kaoru are in trouble! Konoha is going to be attacked. I need to help them. Daddy, it's your grandson!"

"Konoha was going to fall one way or the other." Pein stated. Mirai's eyes opened wide. "This is just the beginning, my child. I will extract Skuld from your body... and fulfil my wish."

"No way... Daddy!" Mirai continued struggling, but soon she felt her body becoming weaker. "What's going on? Does your wish cost so many lives? Daddy?! What are you doing?" Mirai sniffed again. "Kaoru... my baby... I can't let him d..."

"You see, my daughter, Skuld is one of the most important beings in Heaven. Her powers granted the Gods the ability to foresee the future. Ever since she was kidnapped by Gamma and Omega, all the gods, except the Great God, lost their ability of foretelling. Being Skuld a Seraph, her existence or missing can mean all the difference. Skuld is one of the three Norns who define the flow of time. Can you imagine, what would happen if she got frozen?"

"Frozen?" Mirai asked. Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu were hearing everything, trying to realize what Pein was planning. "What do you mean? You know you can't defeat Skuld. You were the one who said she was one of the strongest beings in Heaven."

"Skuld is one of the angels who live in the Tree of Life. If I summon the Tree and seal your body within it, Skuld's spirit will be frozen and the pass between Heaven and Earth will be blocked." Pein said. "Remember that yesterday was a Full Moon night and that now it's precisely midday. The powers of the sun goddess and the moon god are at their prime. Skuld can't fight or use any technique to avoid this."

«What? Where did he learned that?» Amaterasu asked, very surprised. «We need to stop him.»

"Why are you doing this to me? I need to save my child... Please. I beg you father..." Mirai was so weak that she fell on her knees, with her hands in the invisible wall. Her tears continued falling, showing her despair for not being able to save her child. "I don't wanna lose another child. Please, father... how would you feel if you lose me? Daddy?!" She begged with all the strengths she had left. Pein remembered when, five years ago, not even Tsunade believed that Mirai would survive. It's was very painful. The only daughter he had was suffering and he could do nothing to save her, but... now he could something to help her save Kaoru. "What am I to you, daddy? Why did you have me if it was to leave me desperately crying for my children without helping me? Uh? Why was I born? Why did you have me? You're my father! If you don't help me... who else will?"

"I had you..." Pein said, staring his daughter's eyes. "Because I loved your mother." Mirai's eyes opened wide, seeing in her father's all the care he still carries towards his fallen wife. "Even being only a 16 years old boy, I loved your mother so much I had to marry her. We were so happy and when you came to us, our happiness was complete. Mirai... I named you that way because I believe our future was going to be wonderful. Even when it was only the two of us, it was wonderful." Pein put his hand in the invisible wall, as if he was trying to caress his child's face. "You look so much like your mother... and you have as much courage and guts as I do. Mirai... if I'm doing this, it's because I love you."

"How can you call this love?" Mirai asked, indignant. "Freezing me as my child is about to..."

"You can turn your dreams reality... if you collaborate with us." Pein said.

"No!" Mirai said. "It would take long... Kaoru won't... Konoha's attack... I need to..." The Tsukikage no longer had strengths to maintain her hands in the barrier. 'I'm weak...' She thought. 'How weak can I be? Losing like this...'

"You're not weak." Mirai heard a voice in her head. She recognized it. It was Skuld. "You're strong. You've said it before..." Skuld appeared in front of her medium inside her mind. The place looked like a green fjord with the waves of sea spreading its soft fragrance through the air. A huge lotus flower was in the middle of the landscape, where Skuld was resting, imprisoned by a golden chain that bound her neck. "You've fought against so many things to achieve your beliefs. You've become Tsukikage, thing that no other woman in your village can claim."

'But I...' Mirai was crying. 'Why are you so calm?'

"Because I have faith." Skuld said as she opened her hands. A small white sphere of light shined, illuminating the place. Mirai was surprise.

'What?'

"Go." Skuld said, letting the sphere float in the air above them. The ice started feeling the place, making icebergs appear in the sea and blizzards blew. "Save your mother and your father. Shine like you've never shined before. Oh soul who departed without saying goodbye to your beloved one, the time has finally come when you will be able to fulfil your wish. Go. Shine!" The ball of light shinned so much that ended up disappearing. "I believe in you."

Mirai's body started floating and butterfly wings appeared on her back. Her mind began falling asleep, while Skuld's spirit started to freeze.

"Kurogane..." the words came out from the angel's mouth along with the smog from her breathe. "Naruto... I love you... save me..."

"Veit ec at ec hecc vindga meiði a netr allar nío," Pein started making some hand seals, making the scroll bind Mirai's body. "Geiri vndaþr oc gefinn Oðni," Mirai started screaming as if her body was being stabbed over and over again.

«Mirai!» Tsukiyomi screamed, but was hold by his sister. «Mirai! He is hurting her! My Mirai! I need to help her!»

«Come to your senses, Tsukiyomi!» Amaterasu alerted. «You're a God and you know what will happen if you interfere, Mirai will perish. Stay calm.» Tsukiyomi stared her and then looked back to her mirror, where he could saw everything that was happening in that cemetery.

The clouds started to cover the sky and the cold made the spines of the living shiver.

"Sialfr sialfom mer, a þeim meiþi, er mangi veit, hvers hann af rótom renn." Pein continued and roots of a tree emerged from the earth and surrounded the body of the Tsukikage, who continued screaming. "Við hleifi mic seldo ne viþ hornigi, nysta ec niþr," The runes of the scroll shined once more. "Nam ec vp rvnar, opandi nam…" Mirai stopped screaming and her body was now floating peacefully on the air. The scroll closed itself and the roots disappeared, along with the Tsukikage. "Fell ec aptr þaðan."

(Author's Big Note: The text in ancient Nordic means, _"I know that I hung on a windy tree nights all nine, wounded with a spear and given to Odin, myself to myself, on that tree of which no man knows from where its roots run. No bread did they give me nor a drink from a horn, downwards I peered, I took up the runes, screaming I took them, and then I fell back from there_".)

The scroll tangled itself and went to Pein's hands. The dark clouds rendered snow.

It was the beginning of the coldest of winters.

"It's done." Pein said. His comrades sighed of relief. A drop of blood fell from the Leader's mouth and he fell on his knees.

"Pein." Konan went near him and noticed his hand was bleeding. "Did something go wrong?"

"This wound..." The former Tsukikage could saw a name wrote in runes in his hand. "It's a sealing technique..."

"Sealing technique? Mmm...?" Deidara asked.

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked.

"Mirai... she must have sensed what I was doing... she had her hands on the barrier... she was sending a jutsu over it and when I touched it I was hit." Pein explain. "That woman... humph!" He smiled. "She is just like me. Performing that entire crying scene so that I would have pity of her and touch the barrier, getting hit by her technique. All to protect her child." Pein got up and put a curative in his hand.

"Is it fucking serious?" Hidan asked. Pein stared his hand again and then sighed.

"Mirai sealed my life along with her child's ones. If Kaoru dies... I will perish with him." Pein said, leaving the rest of the organization worried. "Fear not, he will not die."

"How can you be so sure, leader?" Tobi asked.

"Skuld told me, when she was sealed up within Mirai, that my daughter would lose both of her children. Chi is not dead, although Mirai lost her... so, Kaoru will not die either." They were about to leave, when they noticed a white sphere shining above them.

"What's that?" Kisame asked. The white sphere moved quickly and travelled through the sky, resembling a shooting star. Pein knit his brows.

"I've summoned Ragnarok." Pein explain, catching his comrades' attention. "No spirit, god, angel or demon will walk the Earth until Skuld's spirit wakes up again. Only beings attached to humans or earth things will remain on earth, all the other spirits will go back to Heaven or Hell."

"Isn't that playing a little too high? And if Kaoru dies?" Tobi asked.

"Be a good boy, Tobi and don't distrust your leader. Come." Akatsuki left.

In the village, everybody was going inside their houses, due to the cold of the snow.

"What the fuck?" Kiba asked, entering Kimi's house and taking the snow out of his hair. "It was such a beautiful morning."

"Does it snow in the Hidden Moon in the Spring?" Sakura asked.

"It's very normal. The only time of the year that it doesn't snow is summer." Usagi explained, seeing the snow through the window along with her daughter.

"Kimi-san, Sakura!" Shikamaru entered with Naruto leaned in his arms, bleeding from his mouth, surprising everybody.

"Naruto?!" Sakura ran at him. They put the Jinchuuriki in a bed and started healing him. "What happened?"

"Naruto simply puke out when it started snowing. He bled a lot; my arm got completely filled with it." Shikamaru explained. Kimi was using his medical ninjutsu on the Jinchuuriki when he noticed something weird.

"Does Naruto have any degenerating decease?" He asked. The Leafs made a questioning face. "You see, his internal organs are much deteriorated, but it's odd, because he is completely fine in the outside."

"Could it be...?" Sakura realized what is was it, just like her comrades.

"What?" Kimi asked. They couldn't tell him what was going on, because for that they need to reveal that Naruto was Kurogane's Heir and being Kimi a person from the Hidden Moon, they would want Naruto to take charge of the village that was built by his ancestor. "Do you know the reason of this, Sakura-san?"

"I..."

"I'm fine..." Naruto woke up, breathing hard, startling his friends. "It must be because of quick regeneration process that I have thanks to Kyuubi. Once my cells are quickly substituted by new ones..."

"Oh, I see. That explains a lot." Kimi said. "But even so, it would not let your internal body as wounded and old as it is." Naruto looked a side. "I'm not 

a Jinchuuriki specialist... but I think you should be more careful about yourself." Naruto closed his eyes, feeling his belly hurting.

Inside his cage, Kyuubi was bleeding from his mouth too, painting the water of the sewer in red.

"I never thought... I would witness another Ragnarok." Kyuubi said. "I'm lucky to be inside Naruto, otherwise, I would have to go back to Hell... Even though, the power of Ragnarok was enough to wound me. I wonder... who will claim the price and have its wish fulfil?"

...

In the Heavens, all the Gods were summoned there, angry for not being able to be on Earth or to see what was going on. Amaterasu's mirror only showed stormy clouds.

«Now what?» She asked, sighing. «I wonder how Pein has so much power within his body...»

«He is Rikudou's heir, remember?» Tsukiyomi said. «Now, how are we going to know what's happening on Earth?»

«I can help.» A male god with ginger hair, dressing an orange and green man kimono appeared. His eyes were grey and had a ripple pattern, just like Pein's.

«Rikudou?» Amaterasu said. «How are you planning to solve things? After all, this is all happening because you fell in love with a human being.»

«That slapped you in the face.» Tsukiyomi completed, embarrassing Rikudou.

«Come on, that was centuries ago.» Rikudou said. «Pein has my eyes, as forward, I can see everything he can sees.»

«But that would only allow us to see what Akatsuki sees...» Amaterasu noticed.

«Then we will need to ask for help with the only gods that don't suffer Skuld's influence...» Rikudou said. «The Birth God and the Death God.»

The three gods departed to another temple in Heaven, where a small kid was having tea with his teddy bears. The kid had soft purple skin and two red horns, hid by his cute hat. He noticed the gods and went near them.

«Oh, hello Tsukiyomi, here again?» the kid said. «I went to pick you just a day ago and you already miss me. I feel flattered.» the kid noticed Rikudou. «What's that on your face?»

«What?» Rikudou asked, passing his hand on his face.

«That red mark on your face... oh! Wait! It's the mark of being slapped by a female human. Ha-ah!» the kid mocked.

«Come on! That was more than 600 years ago! How can every single God mock with me about that!» Rikudou was angry, shouting smoke from his nostrils.

«We need your help, Death God Lord.» Amaterasu explained. The kid stared her. «You see...»

«I know, Ragnarok was summoned on Earth and you need me to tell you what's happening in Earth.» The kid answered, surprising Amaterasu. «No problem, I'm going down right now.»

«Now?»Tsukiyomi asked. The kid smiled.

«Oh! Today I'll bring the shadow of fire with me to the Hall of Heroes.» The Death God said. «What a wholesale slaughter will it be, ah, Konoha?»

...

In the next morning, Kimi woke up with someone knocking on the door. The snow continued to fall without ceasing, freezing everything.

"Who?" Kimi saw Pein in his door with his child in his arms. "Akatsuki-sempai? What?"

"I need you to look over my child for a while." Pein left Mikhail in Kimi's arms. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy will soon come for you."

"Daddy..." Mikhail said with his finger on his mouth.

"Be a good boy and don't annoy cousin Kimi." Pein said and then stared the medical ninja. "Don't go searching for Mirai, she is safe."

"Search? Safe? What are you talking about?" Kimi asked, worried. "She is our Tsukikage! We need her. No one can substitute her!"

"I know, but fear not, she will come back to you. Take good care of my child and look over the Village. It's only for some days. Bye." Pein vanished.

"What the..." Kimi sighed.

Two hours later, the Leafs were having breakfast with Kimi's family and they all got curious with Mikhail's presence.

"How did you get another kid in just one night?" Kiba asked, seeing Mikhail playing with Kaoru-chan.

"He is the child of a cousin of mine who went on a mission and left him to my cares." Kimi explain. He couldn't be more sincere.

"When can I see Mirai?" Naruto asked. Kimi looked down.

"She..."

There was a knock on the window. An eagle was there with a message on its back.

"A message?" Kimi opened the window and took the bird out of the cold. He unravelled the message and started reading. His eyes opened wide. "What?!" He was as shocked as he was worried.

"What, honey?" Usagi asked. Kimi stared the Leafs.

"I have bad news for you..." Kimi didn't know how to say it without pissing them off. "Konoha was attacked yesterday afternoon."

"What?!" The four got up, much worried and with their hearts jumping so fervoursly that almost took their breaths away.

"This must be a request for help, but due to the weather conditions it was delayed. We have to go there, they need us! But I'm sure that now they only need us to heal the injured ones..." Kimi explained.

"And Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Kaoru? How is Kaoru?" Naruto was very nervous. Shikamaru was also worried with his family, such as Kiba.

"The message must have been sent in the beginning of the attack." Usagi said. "There are no reports about the village situation or the number of losses not even the damages."

"But... for Konoha to send a request for help right in the beginning of the fight, it was because it was a massive attack." Shikamaru realized. "We need to go back."

"But, it will take us three fucking days to get there!" Kiba remembered very pissed.

"It will take us half of a day if we go on my owls." Kimi explained. "Come, let's go."

...

Hello! This is the first chapter I publish after being graduated. Finally, university is over. Yeah!

Is Mirai going to be fine?

And Konoha? Was that attack so bad? How are Kakashi and Kaoru?

Will Pein really survive now that his life is attached to Kaoru?

Conceal yourselves for the next Jutsu "Summoned Saint"

Next chapter will be a flash back of what happened during Konoha's attack, meaning, lots of butt kicking action! Hell Yeah!

"_Long have I waited to come back and save the ones I love... that moment has finally come..."_


	7. Summoned Saint

**Summoned Saint**

In the day before Naruto and his team received the message, the sun rose as always in the Village founded by Hashirama. The Spring continued to make the flowers bloom as the little birds were learning how to fly.

In the Hokage's building, in a room where the windows were adorned with wood sculptured trees, a young blond haired boy was sleeping with the Hokage's coat above him. When the sun hit his eyes, he opened them and yawned.

"Where...?" Kaoru rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked around him. He was alone. "Daddy?" The boy noticed the five portraits in the wall in front of him. "That's..." he stared the face of the First and the Second Hokage. "OH! I know! Those are the faces in the stone!" Kaoru stared the Third's portrait. "Mmm..." Then he stared the Fourth's. "Oh! Ah... that's m..."

"Oh! You're already awake." Kakashi entered with a trey filled with food. "Why are you crying, my child?" Kaoru looked at him and then down. The Hokage sat next to him. "You've fallen asleep while I was working, so I decided to put you to sleep in here, it's warmer." Kaoru cleaned his tears, but stared Minato's portrait once again, followed by his father. "Oh, that's Namikaze Minato." Kaoru stared his father, willing to know more. "He was my sensei and later, the Fourth Hokage." Kakashi sighed, remembering what a good teacher Minato was. "He always had a smile on his face and a determination like no other. He was a hero."

"Hero?" Kaoru asked. "What's a hero?"

"A hero..." Kakashi started, sitting his child in his legs. "Is someone who does something for the welfare of the others, something neither other, nor even himself could do... but ended up doing, in a breath of a hero. A hero only realises what he has done after he has finished it. It's hard to explain." Kaoru looked down and then back to his father.

"Are you a hero?" Kaoru asked. Kakashi laughed quietly.

"I don't know... you tell it."

"Mmm... are the other Hokage heroes?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. They all died fighting to protect our village." Kakashi explained. "That's why... they saved hundreds of people."

"Mommy told me once that the people who died in battle go by horse with a beautiful lady to Heaven and that they will serve the gods in wars." Kaoru told.

"Oh, mommy told you that?" Kakashi asked, putting Kaoru's milk in his cereals.

"Yes. Mommy always tells me lots of things..." Kaoru looked again at Minato's portrait, tearing again. "That Hokage... he looks a lot like Naru-nii-chan..." Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes... they are just like two drops of water." Kakashi said, feeling a little guilty.

"Naru-nii looks many times to the Hokage's face. He says he wanna be like him." Kaoru told, as Kakashi caressed his hair.

"Naruto wants to be a Hokage like me." Kakashi said. Kaoru started eating his cereals with milk, watched by his father. "And you, Kaoru? What do you wanna be?" Kaoru looked at his father's eye and then down. "Ah?"

"I wanna... I wanna be... I wanna be a hero!" He said. Kakashi smiled.

"Then you have a long way to go. Come. Eat your breakfast. We're going to the Hyuuga district"

The two left the Hokage's building and went to the district. Kaoru, sit in his father's shoulders, looked behind, staring Minato's face and then lowered his head.

The two reached the Hyuuga's territory, where they were welcomed by Hinata and Hiashi.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Hinata said, making a bow. Kakashi sent her a tricky smile, making her blush.

"I heard you and Naruto..." Kakashi was about to start speaking about the incident with the Jinchuuriki and the Hyuuga leader, but her father's look showed he didn't want to hear about that. Hinata hid her red face behind her fan.

"Do you have cake, Hinata-nee-chan?" Kaoru asked. She knew the kid loved eating the cakes made in her house, so she already ordered one for him. "Thank you!" Kakashi smiled, caressing his child's hair.

"You seem to love Kaoru a lot, Hinata-sama." Kakashi noticed, making her blush, which was noticed by Hiashi.

"Y-Yes..." She answered, staring Kaoru who already had his face filled with chocolate. "I love him a lot." She answered.

"Well, you must not have come here to discuss about your children, neh, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked. "Let's go inside." They've entered, while Kaoru stayed outside playing. The kid noticed the red flowers in the garden and went near them.

"I wonder..." Kaoru picked the flower and smelled it. "Why do I like this flower?" Kaoru looked to the sky and then his eyes got fixed in the Hokage's monument once again. "Hero..."

After the meeting with the Hyuuga, Kakashi picked Kaoru and the two went to the stone where the names of the Konoha's shinobis K.I.A. were.

"See, these are Konoha's heroes." Kakashi said. Kaoru was still too young to know how to read those letters. "Maybe if you try hard, one day your name will be here when you die." Kaoru cried. "What's wrong?"

"And if... and if none knows what I've done? And if... I die and nobody remember what I've done or my last desire? What will I do?" Kaoru asked. Kakashi found that question very strange, but answered only with a sigh, caressing his baby's head.

"Don't get worried with that now. You need to start seeing the things by the bright side." Kakashi said, taking a smile out of his child's face. "I love when you smile, you smell better."

"You're mean! You're mean! You're mean!" He cried.

"You're really mean, Kakashi." A evilly voice said, startling the Hokage and his child. "Telling your kid to see the things from the bright side." The two turned back and saw Orochimaru, with his hair flying with the wind. His green snake eyes were staring the Hokage with ill intentions. Kakashi put himself in front of his child. "You've become Hokage after all..."

"You see... Tsunade-sama appointed me as her only worthy successor at the time." Kakashi tried to gain some time to see what Orochimaru was planning and also to find a way to take Kaoru out of there.

"Ah! So that's your baby..." Orochimaru stared Kaoru's eyes and recognized them. "Those eyes..." he whispered. Kakashi noticed and moved his arm to cover Kaoru better. "Just like hers... just like Chi's eyes. The eyes of someone who appears to know everything."

"Chi?! So she continues to be alive..." Kakashi noticed. Orochimaru smiled again.

"Yes. If it was for me, that child would already be dead, but Sasuke seems to love her a lot. That malice in her eyes is uncomfortable." Orochimaru confessed. "But your baby... those eyes..."

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked. Orochimaru grinned.

"The same. Konoha's destruction and THAT MEANS..." Orochimaru jumped and fell right above the Hokage. "I'LL TAKE YOU FIRST!" Snakes came out from Orochimaru's hands at the same moment more emerged from the ground. All collapsed in a great explosion. Orochimaru noticed something and turned aside, seeing Kakashi and Kaoru, both unspoiled, which anger him a little bit.

"Seems like old age ends up touching all of us, even those who ran from it." Kakashi said, mocking with him with the intention of defocusing his foe.

"It seems your speed has increased a lot. Did you win a special bonus speed when you become Hokage?" Orochimaru asked.

"How should I say...? Being Hokage doesn't mean staying only in an office dealing with paper work. Thousands of doors were opened to me." Kakashi explained. "But you will never put your hands in those doors, once you will never become Hokage."

"I don't need that crap." Orochimaru spitted.

"Then you'll never win." Kakashi said and put his hand in Kaoru's head. "Daddy is going to attack, you can take that chance to run and call for help."

"Call for help?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"Yes, tell Konoha Orochimaru is here and that I'm holding him. Go." Kakashi said and started running at his foe, making the little stones in the ground lift while his electrical chakra surrounded the environment. "Raiton! Raijuu Kiba!" His chakra concentrated in a huge amount of electricity that took the shape of a tiger and pierced Orochimaru. The Sannin jumped, but his leg ended up being hit by the Jutsu.

"Humph! You have improved a lot." Orochimaru said and noticed Kaoru running away. "But not that much."

Kaoru was running to Konoha, when someone caught him by surprise, punching him in his belly. The baby released a scream and cough blood from his mouth, falling in the ground, unconscious. Kakashi recognized his voice and went after him, but Orochimaru put himself in front of him. A very tall and massive man appeared with Kaoru in his arm. His hair was orange and some marks were running through his body, just like the ones in Sasuke's cursed seal. Kakashi recognized it and noticed that man was with Orochimaru.

"This is Juugo." Orochimaru presented. "He was the one who helped me developing the Curse Seal." Kakashi didn't see Juugo's face, once he was very worried with his child. "Juugo is a killing machine, as you will see..." Juugo dropped Kaoru in the ground and jumped at Kakashi, as his arm changed its shape, turning into a hammer. The Hokage noticed the huge strength of the man and decided to run, catching Kaoru, but then he hit against something.

"What?!" Kakashi said.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. You won't escape this area alive." Orochimaru told him. Kakashi kneeled in the ground, trying to wake up his child, but also paying attention to the Sannin. "You see, I can control Juugo thanks to this." He showed a seal tag. "And I told him to not let you get away alive." Juugo's eyes revealed his hypnotic state, which worried the Hokage. Kakashi was slapping Kaoru's face tenderly.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Kakashi called, but the baby hasn't answered.

"Kukukuku!" Orochimaru laughed. "Your child would only survive if he was immortal. Juugo's fists are strong enough to kill any adult person... maybe your baby's bones are already turned into dust." Kakashi could only look into the kid's expressionless face, leaving him even more worried.

"Kaoru..." He sighed and laid him down in the ground tenderly. "I will finish this and ask the medical team to check you." Kakashi got up. "You never fight for yourself, do you? Always finding someone else to do your dirty work... that's why, you'll never achieve your goals."

"A different opinion, indeed." Orochimaru said, moving the seal tag. Juugo's body changed once again, giving him two more arms. Kakashi took out two kunais, filling them with his chakra, right before his opponent charge at him. The man hit Kakashi with his four axe shaped arms, but when they touched Kakashi's kunais, they got hit by the shock, which confused his nerves impulses. Juugo fell in his knees, screaming, but just for a little while, not giving Kakashi the chance of thinking in another move.

"What to do?" Kakashi whispered, checking if Kaoru was alright and safe. "Juugo seems to be very strong and to have a rough skin. Maybe if I was a medical nin I could have cut his arms connections with my... Wait!" Kakashi remembered when Naruto trained his RasenShuriken technique. "Naruto's wind chakra was so thin it could cut the connections between cells, if I do the same with his arms... but..." Kakashi thought better. "That guy already made two more arms, how can I be sure he won't do it again?" Kakashi started focusing his chakra on his hand, forming Rasengan as he stared his foe with the eye his friend Obito gave to him. "He doesn't have a cursed seal like Sasuke. He is the one changing his own cells without any mark." Kakashi started adding wind chakra into Rasengan. "I'm happy I watched over Naruto's training and Minato-sensei's too. Sorry to copy your technique, but I have to defeat them." Juugo charged again at Kakashi, but the Hokage moved as fast as lightning and pierced Juugo in the belly.

There was an explosion.

The two were projected meters away from the impact zone and hit the ground with violence.

"Fool..." Orochimaru whispered so he couldn't be heard. "Both me and Juugo are a distraction. At this time, Kabuto and the others are attacking Konoha with my snakes." The former Akatsuki looked at the Hokage's monument. "The thing you have hit, Kakashi, was an illusion wall that stopped the landscape in a moment. You can't see what's happening in Konoha, even with your Sharingan. I think you can thank Sasuke-kun for that. Kukukuku!"

Kakashi got up, feeling his right arm burning. He got cut while in the attack.

"Shit... I don't have as much chakra as Naruto." He said disappointed with himself. "My attack was not even a tenth part of Naruto's." The Hokage saw Juugo getting up, with his body bleeding as if it was a waterfall. Pieces of his flesh were falling in the ground. "He survived!" Kakashi was much surprised, also getting up.

"You need more than that." Orochimaru said. "Take his head off, Juugo." The man jumped at Kakashi again, who defended the attack very well, but that also noticed something. 'What's this?' He thought 'I can sense a warm spirit coming from this man. Is he so strong, that Orochimaru found a way to control him, just for his own profit?' Kakashi started making some seals.

"Doton! Tsuchi Okami no Jutsu!" A huge mud wolf came from the ground and bit Juugo, trapping his body in the earth.

Kakashi was panting. Performing Rasengan made him waste too much chakra, but it was worthy, Juugo was near his death. The Copy Ninja has trained a lot ever since he became the Rokudaime Hokage. Now, he had his beloved village upon his shoulders, so he decided to do his best. Also, he has become a father, which motivated him even more. Having a stable village for his child to grown up, for every child to grow up with a smile on his face... in Konoha... The village his sensei died to protect. The village Tsunade left him before leaving for the battle that has cost her life. He needed to do it, not just for him, but for everybody.

"I need to finish him now." Kakashi took a kunai from his pocket. Orochimaru recognized its odd shape and the symbols written in it.

"Yondaime's special kunai, ah?" Orochimaru was kind of surprised. "I never knew Kakashi had one of those. I thought Jiraya kept them all. What is he going to do with that? His speed may have increased a lot, but it is not even near Minato's. After all, I never saw someone as fast as Yondaime." Orochimaru remembered when he trained Sasuke. 'I've always noticed how fast Sasuke-kun was, but even with his awesome speed and Uchiha's incredible long lasting chakra he was far from reaching Yondaime's achieves in terms of speed. Kakashi can never be that fast.'

"Sensei's kunai." Kakashi stared the object. "One day, you asked me what my biggest dream...was" Kakashi closed his eyes and remembered when Minato came to get Naruto, only some minutes before his death. '_Tell me, Kakashi… What's your dream?' _"That time, I answered you I didn't know... that I've never thought about it, but that... undoubtedly, I wanted to be a great ninja like you. You died with a smile in your face... You knew you have saved Konoha and specially your son, Naruto." Kakashi focused his chakra, draining it to the kunai. "Sandaime thought it was better for him not knowing he was your children. Phoenix must be alive somewhere... if he knows Naruto is your child, he would come for him." Kakashi jumped at Juugo. Orochimaru moved the seal tag. "Raiton! Shourai!" Kakashi stabbed the kunai in Juugo's chest, giving him a huge shock that made him scream.

"Gotcha!" Orochimaru smiled. Kakashi noticed that in Juugo's chest was a seal tag that protected his heart, but not just that. A huge red snake came from it and bit the Hokage's shoulder, poisoning him. While he hesitated in pain, Juugo took the kunai out, throwing it away, and grabbed Kakashi by the neck. Minato's kunai fell near Kaoru, who opened his eyes, seeing his father in such a difficult situation.

"Daddy...?" He whispered his word releasing some smoke from his mouth as if he was shivering with cold.

"You'll die here, Kakashi-kun." Orochimaru said. "My sweet python is highly noxious. You'll be dead in no time and I'll release Juugo in Konoha. He will kill everybody in his path."

"I won't let you..." Kakashi stammered.

"You already did." Orochimaru said and released the wall. Kakashi's eyes opened wide, seeing huge snakes destroying everything. "I kept you here, so you couldn't save them. I don't commit the same mistake twice. Sandaime and Yondaime, both knew techniques that could save the village in the last moment. If you're far away, you won't be able to do a thing. You'll die. Kukukuku! KILL HIM, JUUGO!"

"Daddy!" Kaoru called. Kakashi's eyes opened wide, just like Orochimaru's. "Daddy! Fight, daddy!"

"Ka-Kaoru..." Kakashi whispered. 'You're right.' Kakashi thought and grabbed Juugo's arm and focused his chakra. 'I have to fight. None of them gave up.' Kakashi could feel the poison in his body, shutting his organs. 'I have to save them.'

The clouds started to cover the sky and the cold made the spines of the living shiver. Snow began to fall, thing that never happened before in Konoha. Orochimaru found it strange, but Kakashi took that chance to kill Juugo.

"Raiton! Ultimate Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted. Juugo screamed and his blood got scattered all over the place. Kaoru covered his face with his arms, such as Orochimaru, but the Sannin felt Kakashi's other hand in his arm where is summoning mark was and blew it away.

The Raikiri was so strong that its light was seen everywhere in Konoha. Jiraya recognized and ran to the place where he saw it, giving instruction to a medical team to go with him. The lighting was so strong that illuminated every snowflake, making a beautiful spectacle.

Juugo fell dead in the ground along with Kakashi, who had completely destroyed Orochimaru's arm.

"Augh! My arm..." Orochimaru yelled, sending an angry look at Kakashi, who took Juugo's body off him. "How? Only Kimimaru and Sasuke could deal with Juugo... now Kakashi..." Kakashi got up, with his body trembling due to the poison. "I need to finish him off; otherwise he could ruin my plan even before the poison kills him."

"Daddy!" Kaoru ran at Kakashi, happy for seeing him walking. "You're the man, daddy! You have won!" Kakashi put his hand in Kaoru's head.

"You're very strong too." The Hokage said. "How's your belly?" Kaoru smiled, but in that moment, Kakashi fell in the ground.

"Daddy!"

"I... I can't move..." Kakashi whispered as his vision got fuzzier. "Run... Kaoru..." The boy was much scared, crying as he held Yondaime's Kunai. "Please."

"Daddy, please... get up! I'm scared..." Kaoru cried, seeing Orochimaru taking his sword out of his mouth and getting ready to kill both of them. "Daddy!" Kaoru put himself around Kakashi's head, tearing.

"If you love each other so much, then I'll make you cross the Sazano River together." Orochimaru said. "Say goodbye, Hokage-sama." Orochimaru stabbed and there was blood all over the place. Kaoru, who had his eyes closed, opened them, seeing the sword in his father's back, who had get up, using his last strengths to protect him.

"Daddy..."

Orochimaru also cough some blood, as the sound of a thousand birds was heard in the middle of the light of thunder. Kakashi had hit Orochimaru with another Raikiri, blowing his liver away.

"Be damned... Kakashi..." Orochimaru said, while Kakashi fell on the ground, lifeless. The Sannin hold himself thanks to his sword and gazed the young boy with his green snake eyes. "I will kill you." Kaoru cried, holding the odd kunai as if it was the only way he could be safe. "Die!"

There was a quick wind and the only thing the sword cut was the ground. Kaoru and Kakashi were caught by another Sannin. Jiraya leaned Kakashi in a tree, where the medical team checked his pulse beat.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kaoru hiccupped. Jiraya looked at him, putting his hand in his shoulder. "Why is daddy sleeping?"

"Jiraya-sama, he is dead." A member of the medical team sadly said. Jiraya closed the Hokage's eyes.

"You did well, Kakashi. You did very well." Jiraya said. "I'm sure we are all very proud of you."

"Why-Why is daddy sleeping? Daddy!" Kaoru pulled Jiraya's clothes, demanding an answer.

"He will sleep for a long time Ka-"

There was a huge white light that illuminated the area. Kaoru got hit by something and fell in the ground, releasing some smoke. Jiraya stared him, perplexed and then sent an angry look at Orochimaru.

"How could you hurt him?! He was just a kid?!" Jiraya spitted. Orochimaru smiled as Kabuto and Karin leaned near him. The former Akatsuki's loss of blood was making him die too.

"He was a wuss and had no one to look over him. I did him a favour." Orochimaru said, as he was checked up by Kabuto.

"You are very lucky, Orochimaru-sama. If I didn't come here in this moment, you would die quickly. The wound Kakashi made you was enough to kill a bear." Kabuto explained. "He improved a lot."

"Yeah, but the dead cannot improve more, can they? And now I'm alive again." Orochimaru stared Jiraya, who was sending him and angry look. "So, are you the one I'm going to fight up next?"

"We will go for him, Jiraya-sama." A member of the medical team said, as they jumped at the enemy, but Kabuto and Karin quickly resolved them.

"You..." Jiraya was ready to make a Jutsu, when he and his opponents noticed something. Karin felt her head aching.

"What?" Orochimaru asked.

"This chakra... such melody... so intense..." Karin said. "It's coming from that kid."

"Haven't you killed him?" Orochimaru asked.

"We did nothing, sir." Kabuto said. Jiraya saw Kaoru getting up and breathing deeply, releasing some smoke from his mouth.

"Your skin..." Jiraya could see the kid's skin with black tones, as if it was iron. "That's..." Orochimaru also recognized it. "Minato's..."

"Yondaime Hokage's..." Orochimaru whispered. The only part of Kaoru's body that was not covered with black iron was his hair and his eyes. The kid sent a bad look at Orochimaru and his minions and then stared the fallen Hokage tenderly.

"Kakashi..." He said. "Thank you." Kaoru looked at the kunai in his hand and the black iron got out of his body. Jiraya was perplexed. 'I trained Minato for so many years...' He thought. 'And one of the things I remember well was how he, when attacked by something lethal and unavoidable, got his body covered by a black iron that could resist anything. For long I wondered what it was... not even him could tell it, because he also had no idea what that barrier could be... And now,' Jiraya's saw Kaoru focusing his chakra. 'This boy... the same look in the eyes... the same pose... could it be...' "You will pay, Orochimaru. Killing a hero just for revenge. People like you have their place granted in Hell."

"Ah! I don't need a baby to teach me lessons." Orochimaru said, now completely healed, except for his arm. Kaoru smiled. 'What's with him?' Orochimaru wondered. 'His eyes have changed... and his speech too, he doesn't look like a kid anymore.'

"Comparing with me, you are the baby." Kaoru said and threw Minato's kunai in the air, making some hand seals as it spin. "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Thousands of odd shaped kunais filled the sky. Orochimaru and his companions got surprised, such as Jiraya. "Lost soul of the world may the punishment of the God fall upon you."

"We need to escape." Orochimaru said, a little scared.

"Why, he is just a kid?!" Kabuto was so surprised. "Plus, I can feel no killing intent..."

"No... but his chakra is the biggest I've ever saw." Karin alerted.

"If he finishes his move, we will all die." Orochimaru said.

"You will never saw the light of the sun again." Kaoru said and pointed at them. The kunais fell at high speed and they got injured, avoiding only some of them.

"Could it be?" Jiraya couldn't believe in what he was seeing. "That technique... Minato..."

"Is that a kid?" Kabuto said astonished, getting up and healing himself. Orochimaru looked at Kaoru again, but this time he wasn't cry, instead of that he smiled.

"I will finish you off, Orochimaru." Kaoru bit his thumbs and started making hand seals. "Hero, whose name lies in with glory, come before me. I ask for your help to defeat my enemy, so together we can bring victory to our people and re-establish peace." Kaoru put his hands in the ground, where runes formed a circle that began glowing. "COME! SAINT GEORGE!"

A light came from the Heaven and before them appeared a person covered with a white coat with a hood. They could only saw his mouth and his nostrils, due to the fact that his hood covered the rest. The person emitted a white light. Kaoru smiled at him.

"Long time no see; you've grown a lot, Saint George." Kaoru said. The person turned to him and smiled.

"You seem to have grown smaller, Your Holiness." Saint George said.

"Saint?" Karin was much surprised, noticing his immense chakra that had the sound of a crystalline chorus. Jiraya looked at them, with his heart beating faster.

"Sorry, Jiraya, but I will do the fight from here." Kaoru said and jumped to Saint George's shoulders. "Let's kill those awful snakes." Saint George opened his four white feathered wings with golden reflexes and flew up. Both breathe deep and started making hand seals. "Futon! God's Breathe technique!" Kaoru and Saint George blew all the air they have breathed and released it with wind chakra, cutting everything on its pass. Once the snakes were very big, they got hit by the attacked, being beheaded and cut down into tiny pieces. Everybody in Konoha got surprised with the two, who returned near Jiraya.

"Impossible!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "He had the power to kill my snakes." He knit his brows. "He can't be human... summoning something like that." He grinned. "I need to have him from me."

"Are you ok?" Jiraya asked. Kaoru was about to jump from Saint George's back, but fell with his face on the ground. "Oh?!"

"Are you fine, Holiness?" Saint George asked. Kaoru got up with tears in his eyes.

"I made a boo-boo." He said, crying from being bleeding for a tiny scratch in his knee. Jiraya never saw anything so weird. A powerful kid, who killed thousands of snakes, started crying because of such a small wound. Saint George shared the same opinion. "It's bleeding... buah!"

"Holiness, we have to fight." Saint George remembered.

"Wait!" Jiraya said, finding strange how the Saint's voice was so young. "Who are you? Why are you fighting for us?"

"Fighting for you?" Saint George gazed Kaoru.

"Long have I waited to come back and save the ones I love... that moment has finally come..." Kaoru said. Jiraya stared at him. "That's why..." Kaoru got up.

"Let me fight with you." Jiraya asked. Kaoru smiled.

"Ok." Kaoru started floating in the air. "I will deal with that snake looking guy." The kid made some seals and four white and golden wings appeared in his back. They had feathers in the top and looked like the ones of a demon down. "Here I go." Kaoru flew through the air and tried to hit Orochimaru, who avoid his attacks but was very surprised with the kid's speed.

"Hebi Kami no Jutsu!" Snakes came out from Orochimaru's hair and tried to hit Kaoru, but in that moment, Saint George appeared and got hit, instead of Kaoru. "What?"

"Nice, Saint George." Kaoru said and breathe deep. "Futon! Ragnarok First Winter! Winter of Winds!" Kaoru blew his air way cutting Orochimaru's body with the strength of the wind. The kid continued floating in the air.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Karin and Kabuto screamed, but their leader landed safely, despite the thousands of cuts all around his body.

"Futon! Ragnarok Second Winter! Winter of Wolves!" Kaoru blew air again, changing his wind chakra form into a wolf pack and attacking his opponent. In that moment, Saint George, Jiraya and Orochimaru noticed something.

"Holiness..." Saint George whispered.

"His movements are strange..." Jiraya said.

"Kukukuku!" Orochimaru laughed, opening his mouth and changing his skin in the disgusting way only he knew how to perform. "It seems Our Holiness as a problem..." Kaoru landed in the ground, but fell with his face again. "That body... it seems he is not used to it. In many of the movements he did... he was not used to have such small arms and legs. He fell many times and took long to run from my attacks." Saint George was helping Kaoru. "The saint he summoned, he appears every time I try to hit Kaoru. He must be really good. Why someone so strong is receiving orders from such a small kid?"

"I got hurt again!" Kaoru cried.

"I have to ask you something..." Jiraya said. Saint George looked at him. "Moving so freely in the air... quick wind attacks... the black iron defence... is... is Kaoru... in some way... is he..." Kaoru closed his eyes, feeling sad, such as Saint George. "I need to know... he meant and still means a lot to me. Please!"

"I..." Kaoru was about to answer, but Orochimaru sent some kunais at them, although Saint George used his body as a shield, escaping unwounded.

"What's your plane, Holiness?" Saint George asked. Kaoru looked at him and started crying. "What?!"

"I have none!" Kaoru cried, sad. "And..." Kaoru was about to speak, but he felt his leg being stabbed. Orochimaru's sword had just drilled through his flesh.

"Holiness!" Saint George started making hand seals. "Futon! Heavy Wind Wings!" The wings of Saint George started moving and caused a huge wind storm, throwing Orochimaru away. Jiraya took the sword of Kaoru's leg.

"Are you ok?" Jiraya asked, seeing Kaoru crying and bleeding a lot.

"I'm so sorry, Holiness. I should have..." Saint George was really repented.

"It hurts..." Kaoru cried. Jiraya cut a piece of his coat and tied it around the wound, which was bleeding a lot.

"Take your Holiness with you and put him in a safety place." Saint George asked. Jiraya stared at him, grabbing Kaoru. "I'll fight Orochimaru. No matter what it happens, you must not let His Holiness faint. Please." Saint George started flying at charged at the Sannin. Jiraya fled with Kaoru on his arms.

"So, are you my opponent now?" Orochimaru asked, with a smile on his face.

"Humph! Against me, you can only run." Saint George said and started focusing his chakra. 'I'm still too young to fight like this' The Saint thought. 'My soul it still not used to this body and...' He opened his blue sapphire eyes, showing them to his foe and staring the snow. 'Someone summoned Ragnarok, I can only walk the Earth because of the contract I have with His Holiness, and if he faints I'll have to go back to Heaven.'

"I'm waiting, Holiness." Orochimaru grinned. Saint George joined his hand and a light came from them and when he started separating the two, a golden sword appeared. "Oh!" Orochimaru was surprised. "Are you intending to kill me with that? A mere sword can't send me to the other world." Orochimaru also called his weapon.

"You may be a great worrier, but a worrier whose heart is filled with greed will never win." Saint George said. "This sword killed dragons." He said, surprising Orochimaru. "A mere snake must be very easy, when compared with killing the dragon queen."

"A sword that killed dragons..." Orochimaru whispered. "I heard the lineage of Kurogane was the one who controlled the dragons. Can you and that little kid...?"

"I will serve His Holiness for eternity." Saint George said, rising his sword and charging it with his chakra.

"A sword that killed dragons..." Orochimaru grinned again. "I need that power. The power of immortality..."

"Futon! Thor's Dragon Slayer!" Saint George sword shined and he attacked Orochimaru, who defended, but only to see his own sword breaking. "I told you." Saint George remembered. "This was the sword I used to kill the Dragon Queen."

"You are young, Saint." Orochimaru noticed, getting Saint George unguarded. "You must be seventeen or eighteen years old at least. You and your Holiness have a problem when fighting." Saint George felt something biding his hands and feet, realizing it was Orochimaru's snakes. "You're young and those are not your real bodies. You and the kid committed lots of mistakes while fight. Kaoru for being too small and you for being too big and heavy." Saint George tried to free himself, but Orochimaru was very strong. "I will take you and Kaoru. You will serve me and I will take over Kaoru's body."

"I will not let you! I've promised long ago to protect His Holiness, and it will not be a fool like you to make me break it. I promise before God..." Saint George said.

"You will serve me and my cause." Orochimaru said. "Kaoru's blood smelled different." Saint George's eyes opened wide. "I remembered that smell and I also recall your legend, Saint."

Jiraya continued running, knowing that Kabuto and Karin maybe after them. The Sannin stared Kaoru, seeing he was sweating a lot and so he decided to stop behind a big house.

"You're head is hot." Jiraya said. "Don't tell me you're poisoned?!" Jiraya cleaned the sweat and held Kaoru's hand, as he looked around searching for a medical ninja.

"Ji-Ji-Jiraya..." Kaoru whispered. "Sorry..."

"Don't say that." Jiraya stared Kaoru's eyes. "How can I be mad at someone who smells so sweet?" Kaoru smiled. "You make me remember Minato and Naruto... Minato especially." Kaoru continued looking at him. "You're just like him... you look just like him when Kagerou took him here."

"Kagerou?!" Kaoru's eyes opened wide. "Kushina!" Jiraya was much surprised, how could Kaoru remember Kushina's name? "I remember!"

"Really?" Jiraya smiled with tears in the corner of his eyes. "What can you remember of her? Tell me!" Kaoru pained again, but Jiraya held him.

"She was crying... holding a white flower..." Kaoru said. It was true, Jiraya remembered that Pein put a white flower in her hands when she died and that Minato had one just like that when he was buried.

"What more?" Jiraya asked. Kaoru cried.

"She is alone... she asked me... No... I promised her... I would bring him back..." Kaoru said.

"Who? Who will you bring back?" Jiraya asked.

Back to Orochimaru and Saint George, the Sannin was trying to poison him with his snakes, but their teeth break in contact with the saint's soft blue skin.

"You're rough." Orochimaru said, sweating a little.

"Tired?" Saint George smiled.

"Humph, mocking with the poor?!" Orochimaru asked. "You are the one who's trapped."

"Me?" Saint George said and Orochimaru felt something surrounding his neck. "Guess again." A huge soft blue muscled tailed wrapped the Sannin's neck, trying to suffocate him.

"Ho-How...?" Orochimaru whispered, almost without breathe.

"There are more things between Heaven and Earth than you can possible imagine." Saint George said.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!!" Orochimaru screamed and a snake came out his mouth, biting Saint George's neck. "You will die today, Saint." The hood from Kaoru's summoning fell, shocking Orochimaru. "Wha-What is this?" Saint George had three sapphires in his forehead covered by his wonderful and small blonde hair. In his head were two things that resembled wings and horns at the same time and his ears were feathered too. "You..."

"Die." Saint George breathed deep and then expelled the air through his body. "Futon! Tribute to Skadi!" Orochimaru's body was cut by the massive amount of air Saint George was expelling and ended up freeing him. The huge storm continued and destroyed some of the buildings in Konoha. The Sannin fell in the ground, but during the fall, he spotted Kaoru and Jiraya. Saint George landed in the ground, grabbing Orochimaru with his tail. "May the Gods be mercy on your soul." The Sannin smiled, alerting Saint George.

"They will be it to Kaoru first." Orochimaru said.

Jiraya was looking to Kaoru, who had just faint in his arms due to the poison in his body. The arms of the Frog Hermit were trembling with the child that was not answering the calls that were given to him. Saint George saw his body losing opacity, letting Orochimaru get free.

"Kaoru... Oi!" Jiraya called again. Kaoru was silent.

"Holiness... sorry." Saint George vanished, after one of his tears hit the floor. Orochimaru smiled and get up. Jiraya noticed him and hugged Kaoru.

"I won't let you take him." Jiraya said.

"Why? Because he may be Minato?" Orochimaru asked, startling Jiraya. "I also noticed. I also knew Minato, remember? That's why I want that kid."

"Be damned you... Orochimaru." Jiraya was about to take a kunai, but Kaoru's body started glowing and then disappeared. "What?"

"Kukukuku!" Orochimaru laughed. "It was not poison... I made his body teleport himself." He took a scroll out from his pocket and opened it. There appeared written the kanji for "_Kao_" "Pity. He is mine now. But fear not, soon, we will be one."

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto and Karin landed near him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I found more than I could ever imagine. Konoha amuses me with no end." Orochimaru grinned. "We already caused too many damaged. Only a miracle could rebuild Konoha. Tell the others to pull back to the hideout."

Everybody vanished, leaving the Leaves in their highly damaged village and now... without a leader.

"Kaoru..." Jiraya bind his hand. "Were you...?" His words were shut down by the noise of the fire that consumed the village, along with the destroyed buildings.

...

Orochimaru reached his hideout, along with his minions. Kabuto started looking over his master's wounds.

"Your arm is lost, along with your summoning tattoo. You need to take Sasuke's body if you want your snakes back." Kabuto alerted, but found strange the way Orochimaru smiled.

"With this..." He opened the scroll and freed Kaoru, who fell in the ground. "I won't need any snake."

"Orochimaru-sama!" Chi appeared and grabbed the Sannin's clothes. "Daddy is very sick. He vomited. He has a fever. He can't walk. Please! Please! Please! Go check him!" Orochimaru stared her eyes.

"I wonder if you also have that power." Orochimaru thought, caressing Chi's face.

"Daddy! Please go and check Daddy! Please! Kabuto-san!" Chi begged.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, with his clothes and sword filled with blood.

"Did he kill Itachi?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Chi answered. "Please, check on Daddy!" Orochimaru smiled again.

"Your father has no more utility for me. And if he is sick, then let him be and die by that sickness. I will take and study his Sharingan." Orochimaru said, making Chi's eyes opened wide, very scared. "Worry not. You will be safe, because I'm sure you have a power like that little boy."

"Little boy?!" Chi looked aside and saw Kaoru in the ground.

"Look over his leg, Kabuto, and put him in a prison from where he cannot perform any Jutsu. Tomorrow, I will extract his soul from his body and seal it, so... I will use the powers of that soul and take over that body... that wonderful body." Tears appeared in Chi's eyes and she ran back at Sasuke.

In his bedroom, Sasuke was now in a bed, bleeding a lot from the wounds none knew how to heal. His fever became worse and Chi was changing the towel in his forehead.

"Daddy..." Chi cried, but Sasuke was too ill to answer, breathing hardly and paining. "I don't want to see you like that." Chi's belly started making some noises and she left to pick up some food.

On her way back, Chi heard some cries and noticed Kaoru trapped in a caged. She went near him, who looked at her with his tearful eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Chi asked and gave Kaoru some rice cakes. He smiled and ate them. "What's your name?"

"Ka-Kaoru..."

"I'm Chi. Why are you crying?" She asked. Kaoru looked down.

"My father died and I don't know where I am..." Kaoru said. "I wanna go home. I miss daddy... I miss mommy... mommy!" He cried again. "Mommy! Naru-nii-chan!"

"My daddy is sick and none wants to help him, not even dirty pig Karin. Bitch." She insulted. "I need to go, but I will be back."

"Why?"

"Because you smell sweet." Chi said. Without knowing why, Kaoru didn't feel insulted. "Bye."

...

So, have you like it?

Will Sasuke be cured or will his arms remain like that forever?

How will Naruto react, now that he will find out about Kakashi's death and Kaoru's missing?

Conceal yourselves for the next Jutsu "Lake of Memories"

Konoha goes for Kaoru, such as Sasuke and Chi.

Hello! If you are wondering why I put Saint George in a Fanfic that mixed Norse and Japanese Mythology, I think it would be polite to explain. Saint George's myth came from Sigurd and Fafnir own myth, that's why. Plus, in the Portuguese version of the myth (yes, there is a different version depending on the country where you live, just check Wikipedia) Saint George killed a female dragon, which I made the Dragon Queen in this Fanfic. Why Saint George has that appearance in my Fanfic, well... that will be explained in the next chapter. :P

"_If only could remember... my name..."_


	8. Lake of Memories

**Lake of Memories**

The snow continued falling in a blizzard, difficulting the flight of Kimi's huge white owls. There was no ray of light, which made harder for them to know if they were near Konoha.

"It's the first time I see a storm so strong like this." Kiba said, holding Sakura above the owl and screaming to be heard.

"Kiba is right, this is not normal." Shikamaru agreed. Naruto, who shared the same owl with his captain, looked at him. "It never snowed in Konoha. We must be near. Something really bad must have happened."

"Even when compared with our storms in the North, this one looks as one of those that only occur in a very rough winter." Kimi explained. "And to be extended till here..." Kimi lowered his eyes. Shikamaru and Naruto noticed it. "Something like this has happened before... it was not reported in the Book of the Tsukikages because it happened during the two years the Great King Kurogane was absent due to the death of Reignfield-Hime, but Guldrake wrote about it. There was a great storm that suddenly began in the middle of the Spring. It has completely ruined all the crops and filled the island with ice, although, it only stopped when the Great King entered his house... with Skuld in his arms."

"Skuld?!" Naruto asked.

"So that was..." Shikamaru realized.

"Yes, it was Ragnarok..." Kimi said and remembered when Pein told him not to be worried about Mirai. The Moon Ninja bound his hands. "Someone must have summoned it to claim something..."

"What could they claim? When will this stop?" Naruto asked. Kimi stared him and then looked down, unknowing the landscape below him.

"I guess... we are here..." He said. The Leaf ninjas looked down and got shocked. Their beloved village was partially destroyed. Buildings lied on the floor along with blood stains. The trees were frozen, such as many of the desolated people. The re-building process was delayed due to the blizzard, which made the village situation even worse.

"Oh God!" Sakura said, grabbing Kiba's hand and leaning her head in his shoulder, as if she didn't want to see the horror and searched for some comfort in her boyfriend arms.

"They need help!" Kimi landed near the hospital and entered, followed by Sakura.

"What the hell happened here?!" Kiba asked, staring the people near the hospital. "Hasn't Konoha's evacuating plan worked?"

"No, it didn't." A woman said, making them look behind. Shikamaru smiled and hugged her.

"Temari, you are ok!" He said, caressing her scratched face. "Why have you fought? You were still resting from your child labour."

"If I didn't do it, who would protect your kids from dying?" Temari asked, with Nishika in her arms and Shikaichi behind her. Shikamaru hugged her and his children again.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"We were attacked by Orochimaru and the people from the Sound. They caught us completely unguarded. The attack was so quick and well planned that we have no chance." Temari explained, leaving Kiba, Naruto and her husband shocked and feeling bad for not being there when their village needed them the most. "He even killed the Hokage."

"What?!" Naruto asked, much astonished and angry. "That bastard! Kaoru must be feeling very bad. Where is Kakashi-sensei's body?"

"Inside the hospi-" Temari had no chance to finish her sentence, Naruto quickly ran inside. He passed through the people in the corridors and entered the room where Kakashi's body was covered with a white sheet with the kanji for his Hokage's name. Jiraya was there, along with Koharu and Homura.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto whispered, as tears fell from his eyes. His lower lip was trembling. "I'm sorry... Kakashi-sensei. I should have been here to protect you... I'm so sorry..."

"Naruto..." Jiraya stared him and bound his hands.

"You can't be here, please leave." Homura asked, a little impolitely. Naruto sent them a bad look and left.

Already outside, Naruto was sat on the ground with his hands on his head when Jiraya appeared near him.

"I know how you feel..." The Sannin said. "It's horrible to lose our teacher. The one we always had as a model of everything we ever wanted to be."

"Kakashi-sensei was..." Naruto said, sadly. "He was more than a mentor... he was a friend and..." the Jinchuuriki was crying. "I wanted to show him I had improved... that I was better than Sasuke. He always preferred Sasuke... I felt so jealous sometimes. I wanted Kakashi-sensei to train me... as he did with Sasuke... I wanted so much..."

"Kakashi helped you with Rasen-Shuriken. He was happy for you when you became an ANBU." Jiraya explained. "He was very proud, just as I am." Naruto lowered his head again. "What?"

"I never had the chance to tell him and ask him to forgive me... for what I've done..." Naruto cried for a while, but Jiraya decided not to leave his side. After that, the ANBU rose his head and got up. "Kaoru will need someone to look over him." Jiraya startled and his heart started jumping. "Where is Kaoru? He must be very sad..." Naruto noticed the revolted look in the Hermit's eyes. "Where is Kaoru...?"

"I guess now I know... why you love him so much..." Jiraya said, leaving Naruto even more worried.

"Kaoru... Where..." Naruto's tone of voice was getting louder. Jiraya stared him in the eyes.

"He is an excellent kid... a genius we only see from decade to decade..." Jiraya started. "I took him after Orochimaru killed Kakashi... but Orochimaru continued to follow us... he hurt Kaoru..."

"WHAT?!" Naruto grabbed Jiraya's neckband and slammed him against the wall, surprising his teacher with his behaviour. "How could you let such a young kid get hurt?! HOW?! WHERE IS KAORU?"

"Orochimaru was impressed with his ability... and took the kid with him..." Jiraya explained, but the only answer he got was a punch from Naruto, which let him a little angry.

"WHY?! WHERE IS KAORU?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Naruto screamed, as his eyes turned red and his hair spikier. "HOW COULD YOU LET OROCHIMARU TAKE HIM?! MY KAORU!"

"Be calm, we are doing our best to find him, but it is very hard with this storm..."

"I DON'T CARE! FUCK YOU!" Naruto ran away, with Kaoru on his mind.

"Oi! Naruto!" Jiraya called, but he didn't come back.

"Kaoru..." Naruto cried as he ran. "Kaoru, I will find you..."

"Naruto!" Kiba called him and Naruto stopped. "What's with you?" Akamaru was roaring to the Jinchuuriki. "I heard about Kaoru..." Naruto looked at him. "Shikamaru is now talking with the advisors to get a permission to leave and search for him. I know how you feel, but please..."

"You don't know..." Naruto whispered, even angrier. "You don't have any idea of how I am feeling... Kaoru... You know..."

"Hinata is in this room." Kiba said, trying to calm Naruto. "She is recovering from the battle. Her arm is broken, but she is fine. Why don't you speak with her instead of kicking everybody's butt and making noise to the people who need to rest?! Ah?" Naruto entered the room, but Kiba continued concerned with him. "Hurry up, Shika-boy, we are waiting!"

Naruto caught Hinata by surprise, while she was resting at her bed. She blushed, but then got worried when she saw his red eyes.

"Naruto-kun..." She said, picking his hand. The Hyuuga Leader was feeling so sad for seeing her beloved one in that situation. Hinata knew how much Kaoru meant to Naruto, so she decided to pull him closer to her. "I know you are going to find him." Naruto look at her and bite his lip. "Try to calm down. You know no good comes from a hot head. I can..."

Naruto kissed Hinata without prior notice, leaning her against her pillows. He put his arms above her, grabbing her hand even tighter. He took a long time. 'Naruto-kun...' Hinata thought. 'You always kiss me when you are angry... I wonder why...' Naruto stared rubbing his body in his girlfriend's. 'Is it because you have the necessity of feeling that you are not alone or is it simply because you want to empty your thoughts?' The ANBU was pressuring Hinata into the bed, putting his tongue inside her throat, making harder for her to breathe. She could feel Kyuubi's chakra around Naruto's skin. 'It hurts...'

Someone pulled Naruto's hair with lots of strength, obligating him to stop kissing Hinata. The Hyuuga leader was trembling a little. Naruto looked angry to the one who pulled him, expecting Hiashi, but it was Sakura.

"Sakura-cha-"

Sakura punched him so hardly he hit the wall, breaking it and the furniture in the place where he landed.

"You're always the same stupid. Don't you see what you were doing to Hinata?! Ah?!" She lectured him and sat near Hinata, healing her lips and her hand. "You jerk. I knew you were going to do this." Naruto got up, rubbing his hand in his chin, as if it was dislocated. Hinata stared him worried. "You need to control yourself a little bit. Hinata has no fault."

"I didn't intend to hurt her!" Naruto defended himself. "It's just... I started thinking in Kaoru and all the awful things Orochimaru could be doing to him..."

"And so you decided to rap Hinata?" Sakura asked, continuing to be angry.

"No. I love her... I would never..." Tears fell from Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry, Hinata..."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata could see his body shivering due to his nervous. Naruto cried again. Sakura sighed and got up, putting her hands in his shoulders.

"Probably, there is no other person who can understand you better right now, but me. Crying and shouting at the others won't bring Kaoru back." Sakura said, staring Naruto in the eyes. "Be calm, please. You always lose your cool very quickly, but now that won't help you."

"I'm sorry..." Naruto apologized again and went near Hinata. "I always end up hurting you..."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Hinata said, caressing Naruto's face, making him smile. Sakura, realizing she had already solved the problem, decided to leave the room. "Kaoru always meant a lot to you. I will help you in everything I can."

"You need to recover first." Naruto said, cuddling Hinata's hair. "I have something to tell you." Hinata was hearing. "I meet Skuld in the Hidden Moon." The heart of the girl shrunk and she bind her hand. "Are you really willing to bear my child?" Hinata found that question strange, especially after he mentioned Skuld. "Tell me..."

"I already told you. I wanna have your baby, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. "Nothing would make me happier. Even if you will not be there for us, I will take care of him in the same. I love you, Naruto-kun. I would do everything. I know..." Hinata lowered her face. "I know marrying you is already asking too much, but... if there was only a wish you could grant me before you die, it would be giving me a child." Her eyes were showing all of her determination. Naruto smiled, feeling more secure with that look.

"Then I will grant it." He said. Hinata's heart never beat so fast, even Naruto could hear it. Her lips were trembling, such as her eyes, making her blush a lot. Naruto leaned his forehead in hers. "I will go for Kaoru, and then I will give you the baby you desire so much."

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata was so happy she didn't know how to answer, but Naruto helped her, kissing his beloved one. This kiss was calmer and hurt none.

"I have to go. Get well soon." Naruto kissed her forehead and left. Hinata fell on her bed.

"Oh God! Naruto-kun is going to give me a baby! Naruto-kun is going to give me a baby! Oh God!" Hinata couldn't believe her luck.

Naruto walked outside the hospital, heading to his house. His tears continued falling from his red eyes.

"I'm so idiot..." Naruto whispered. "So pitiful..." He looked up and the building where he used to live was no longer there. The leaves of the plants he tenderly kept ever since he was young were lying frozen in the ground, along with all of his destroyed stuff. "My house..." All the moments Naruto has passed in that home flashed in his mind. The bitter memories of loneliness... How he started to love his life when he began being acknowledge... When Mirai came to live with him and then Chi when she was born... The times when Mirai and Kaoru stayed there... Kaoru... "It hurts..." Naruto said and then noticed Sachiko's collar in the middle of the stones. "Sachiko..." He whispered rubbing his fingers in the collar. A drop of blood fell from Naruto's mouth. "I vomited my blood so many times all over the house... and lots of it fell over Sachiko, who went near me worried." There was a meow. "That's why, I know she is not dead..." Naruto turned back and there she was. The tiger pattern cat. "Because she is immortal." Sachiko jumped to her owner's shoulder, rubbing her muzzle in his face. "It's good to see you again, Sachiko." The cat meowed. Naruto passed his finger in the drop of blood and let it fall in the ground. "Coca..."

"Yes, Ryou-ou." Coca appeared in her knees behind Naruto. Her blonde hair was floating with the wind when she noticed Naruto's sadness. "Saint George was summoning during the fight, but then he disappeared."

"I want you to find Kaoru." Naruto ordered, turning to her. "I will meet you later. Just find him and bring him to me. I will deal with the scum when I get there."

"Understood." Coca opened her four white feathered wings and flew away. Naruto continued looking at her, until he heard someone calling his name.

"Naruto! I got the permission!" Shikamaru said with a bunch of papers in his hand. Kiba and Sakura were also with him. "It was a little hard. They even said I was dispensed from my place as ANBU Leader."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked.

"I need to vote for the new Hokage." Kiba said. Naruto quickly turned to him. "I'm the one representing the Inuzuka Clan in the voting process. It will only take two more hours." Kiba explained.

"I also have to vote." Shikamaru explained. "If you can wait, that is." Naruto was looking expectantly to them. Shikamaru smiled. "Of course I will vote for you. '_Even if it was for a day'_ wasn't that what you promised?"

"Thanks!" Naruto said. "But be quick! Kaoru may be paining."

"Relax, I will be here with you, so we can make a plan." Sakura said. "Shikamaru already gave me some hints. You know we can't leave without a plan, don't you?" Naruto smiled. "Why are you so calm? Minutes ago you were shooting fire from your nostrils, you dragon king!" Naruto explained them what he ordered Coca.

...

Far from there, in a frozen field of cherry trees, Sasuke continued paining in his bed, bleeding from his arms. Chi was sleeping at his side. In her hands lied a wet and dirty blanket she used to clean his wounds. The Uchiha's fever was worst than ever and it was boiling him alive. It was so hard for him to breathe that he had to make a huge effort just to get some air. 'Am I...Am I going to die like this...?' Sasuke asked to himself. 'I can't...'

Suddenly, the Uchiha felt the pain in his arm going away. He was feeling so much better now that he finally could open his eyes.

"Naruto..." he whispered.

§No, sorry to disappoint you.§ A voice said. Sasuke's vision got clear and he realized he was wrong, but also that the person near him was very similar to his forgotten friend. His blonde spiky hair and blue eyes were just like Naruto's, but his face looked older and his garments were also different. He had a big black mantle with a red furry neck.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, seeing the man healing his arm and that some of the runes seemed to be disappearing.

§I'm Kouryou Kurogane.§ He answered, surprising Sasuke. Someone who was known everywhere in the ninja world as the protagonist of a myth that talked about love, courage and sacrifice was in front of him, but how?

"But... you... you have died hundreds of years ago." The Uchiha remembered. Kurogane smiled.

§I'm half transparent, can't you tell it? A ghost that is.§ Kurogane said. §I need you to do me a big favour.§

"A favour?" Sasuke asked. Kurogane lowered his head.

§There is a child in this hideout that it is very important to your friend Naruto.§ Kurogane said, and this time it was Sasuke who lowered his head. §I know you still see him as a friend. It's true, you did lots of mistakes in your life, but I'm sure Naruto will forgive you and understand.§

"Naruto... he is dying... I wonder why..." Sasuke asked, remembering what Skuld told Naruto in the night Itachi died, and noticed, by Kurogane expression, that he knew what it was.

§That child, Kaoru, Orochimaru is after his body and soul because of its powers.§ Kurogane said, Sasuke stared him. §Yes, that is why none came to help you. You were put aside by Orochimaru. He is now taking out Kaoru's soul from his body.§

"But Orochimaru never took a soul out before transferring his own one to the new container. Why is he doing that now?" Sasuke asked.

§Kaoru's soul is an heroic soul.§ Kurogane explained. §It's a soul of someone who did something in life that was admired by the Gods and its name, after his death, is written in the walls of Valhalla, so forever, that soul will be recognized as the one of a hero and it will fight at Odin's side or it will reborn to fight in a great war.§

"Kaoru... a hero?" Sasuke was finding that strange. Kurogane couldn't censure him. "What do you want me to do?"

§I want you to enter Kaoru's mind and save him from the Jutsu that is sealing his soul. I know, entering a mind could be something very complicated, but you did it before. That and you have to take Chi with you.§ Kurogane explained.

"Chi? Why would I do that? It could be dangerous. I won't hurt Chi!" Sasuke said. Kurogane smiled, happy for seeing he was worried with the little girl.

§You see, Chi is like Kaoru, but with a little difference.§ Kurogane said. §Heroes who have fought for the welfare of the others and did unbelievable things have their place granted in Heaven. But there are also some warriors who have all the capability of being heroes and they have even done things like the ones I've mentioned before, but in a moment of their lives, they committed something so disgustful, that they have to answer for that sin and so... Odin made them reborn to purify their hearts and give them the chance to enter His armies.§ Kurogane caressed Chi's head. §Chi could have been a hero in her past life, although, she couldn't deal with everything that was going around her and she made a wrong choice... that cost her afterlife.§

"Chi..." Sasuke whispered. He had no idea Chi had an afterlife, he didn't even believed in that, but now he know... and willed to know Chi better, to see what she did wrong, so she could be forgiven by doing some good deeds. "Who was Chi?"

§I can't tell you that.§ Kurogane said. §Not even Chi knows who she was and she will never know, in order to prevent her for committing the same mistakes. That's why you two have got to go together. Both of you have to do something to reimburse your mistakes. You will save Kaoru from becoming a slave. Heroes deserve to have a happy ending.§ Kurogane said. §Orochimaru is now resting, after all his body is rejecting him, you can take this chance and go for Kaoru.§ Sasuke stared his arms. §Fear not, with my Norse Magic in them, your arms will be good as new for an hour. That's the time you have to save Kaoru, otherwise, when Naruto gets here... it could be the end of you all.§

"I understand." Sasuke got up. "I will do it."

§One more thing.§ Kurogane remembered. §Chi may take the shape of her last life, so... don't get nervous if that happens.§ Sasuke smiled and awaked up his daughter.

"Daddy? DADDY!" Chi noticed her father was well and hugged him, fearing to lose him again. "You're fine. Chi is happy!"

"I'm happy to see you again too, my sweetie. But now, we have to do something." Sasuke said, catching his child's attention. "Do you know Kaoru? Do you have any idea of where he is?"

"Kaoru?" Chi started searching her mind. "Yes. He is the main room. Everybody is sleeping now and he was left there with only one guard looking over him."

"Then let's go. We have to save that boy." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Chi quickly answered. Sasuke smiled.

"He is someone important to someone very important to me." Sasuke confessed. "That's why."

The Uchiha's entered the room and silently and efficiently killed the security ninja. Kaoru's body was floating in the air above a scroll that had the Kanji '_Kokoro'_. Coming out of his body were white lights that resembled a shiny smog that was slowly being imprisoned by the scroll. The kid's sweet fragrance filled the room, such as the light from his soul.

"Naruto..." Sasuke was amazed with the undeniable resemblance Kaoru shared with his friend. "They look identical, but he looks more like..." Sasuke looked aside, seeing Kurogane's ghost, staring sadly at Kaoru. "So that's why! That's why you are asking me to save that kid. The fragrance coming from him..." Kurogane smiled.

§Sorry... You are going to have a hard time in the middle of Kaoru's memories. I wish you good luck.§ Kurogane turned into a golf size white sphere of light and then disappeared.

"Who were you talking with, daddy?" Chi asked. Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Daddy is going to teach you a new doujutsu." Sasuke said. "We need to find Kaoru within his mind." The Uchiha's eyes turned Sharingan and the two quickly found themselves in the middle of a lake. Pine trees covered with snow were the borders of the wonderful amount of water that did not froze. Red flowers were sprouting from the bottom of the lake and bloomed at the surface. The sky was covered with clouds that dropped snowflakes above them.

"How pretty!" Chi said. Sasuke found her voice strange and looked at her, noticing that he was now holding the hand of a thirty years old man, which was gross for the Uchiha.

"Chi?" Sasuke was not used to see his little princess as a man bigger than him with spiky hair in the back of his head and long plain hair in the front, covering his right eye. He was wearing black ninja clothes and founding strange the look Sasuke was sending him. "It's you?"

"Yes, why?" It was so odd for Sasuke to see an adult man talk as a little girl. "What's wrong, daddy?"

"No-Nothing, let's go." Sasuke and Chi started walking and, once there was no one at sight, they decided to enter the woods. In the middle of the bushes, the two saw a young girl about 8 years old waiting for someone. She had long plain ginger hair with a white ribbon and was wearing a big white mantle that protected her body from the cold. Her eyes carried Rinnegan with green tones, while her mouth was covered by the hands she was trying to warm.

"I found it!" Another childish voice said. Coming out from the woods was a boy about 7 years old with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes whose body was covered by a black mantle with a red furry neckband. "See!" The boy rose his arm at the girl, showing a red flower. He was much blushed, waiting to see the girl's reaction. "I want you to have this." The girl rose her hand and picked the flower. "Do you like it?" She smelled it and smiled.

"Yes." She answered. The boy opened his mouth, smiling and was about to hug the girl, but she threw a snowball at him and laughed. "Ha-ah! You look like a snow man! Snow man! Snow man! Snow man!"

"You're mean! You're mean! You're mean!" The boy cried.

"The last one to reach home is a putrid egg." The girl started running with the flower on her hand, followed by the boy, both happy.

"Who was that girl?" Sasuke asked. "The boy looked a lot like Kaoru..."

"That girl has Rinnegan." Chi said, surprising Sasuke.

"Rinnegan... Rikudou's eyes..." Sasuke remembered and decided to follow them. Now, they were on a frozen beach where a huge fleet filled with warriors decorated the sea. A huge war choir was coming from the boats, prepared to fight. In the sand, the people from a small village were scared with the number of enemies waiting from them. The ginger haired girl and the blonde haired boy were there, but now they were older, about 16 years old.

"It's very danger, my King!" A forty years old man with blonde hair and beard with braids spoke to the blonde boy from before. The boy looked at him. "They are about 5 thousand soldiers from the Bear Country and we are only ten small families."

"I'm your king; I have to fight for you." The boy said and smiled. "Fear not, you know I can't die."

"But they know your weakness, my King." A blonde green eyed woman, who had her hands in the ginger haired girl shoulders said. "You are fighting against death."

"I promised I would protect you all. That was my oath as a King." The boy was about to walk but he felt his hand being held by someone else. He looked back and saw the ginger haired girl smiling at him.

"I will sing you something nice if you come back." She said. The king smiled and started walking in the frozen sea.

"Is he going to fight so many people?" Sasuke asked and glanced Chi, seeing she appeared to be excited with the battle call.

The king bit his fingers and called by someone. Two persons appeared with their bodies covered by white mantles with hoods that hid their faces, but from where Sasuke was, he could see that one had long blonde hair and the other pink. The three started running and attacked the ships, destroying them with wind chakra attacks.

"What?! Wha-What phenomenal power!" Sasuke couldn't believe in his eyes.

"Amazing!" Chi screamed. "He killed them all in almost no time. He is a genius!"

"Ka-Kaoru is... out of this world..." Sasuke realized. "Who-Who exactly is he?"

The water from the sea rose, covering the landscape and the Uchihas found themselves in another place. It was spring, flowers bloomed, as butterflies landed on them. The two kids from the start were back, but this time, they were about 18 years old. The girl was sitting in the ground, catching some flowers, while the boy was leaned in a tree near her. She made a flower crown and put it in her head.

"How do I look?" She asked. The king smiled.

"Dashing as ever." The King flattered and then looked at the lake. "Oh!" He ran there and entered in the water.

"What are you doing, ?" The girl called. Sasuke noticed that the girl's lips moved, but when she was about to call the king's name, no sound came out. "The water is still cold, you're going to get a flu." The boy came out and showed the same kind of red flower he caught years before. She smiled, helping the wet king getting out of the water. "With so many flowers in this field, why did you have to get that one?"

"Because it makes me remind you." The King said. "It's pretty and rare." The girl smiled and the two got closer, closing their eyes and kissing passionfully. "I love you." The King confessed, much blushed.

"Come on!" The girl mocked. "The only thing you love is food!"

"You're mean!" The king cried. She smiled and kissed his face.

"I was just playing! How can you cry every time someone tells you something?" The girl asked.

"I don't know! I was always like this." The king cried, but the girl cleaned his tears with her hand.

"_Eating roasted browns in the harbour, watching the white world in front of me. Hearing the howls of the nearby wolves, under the soft tones of the sunset..." _The girl started singing to her beloved king with a voice even the angels could be jealous off. Sasuke and Chi heard the song, truly amazed with the girl's voice, such as the king.

"I know this song." Chi said, making her father look at her. "This song... The Harbour of Wind and Waves..."

"The Harbour of Wind and Waves?! ( '_Namikaze Minato'_ in Japanese)" Sasuke stared Chi. "How do you know that? How can the song have the name of Yondaime Hokage?"

"Who's Yondaime Hokage?" Chi asked.

"More importantly, how do you know the name of the song?" Sasuke asked and then something came to his mind. 'Of course, Chi may have heard this song in her past life... but how?'

"We haven't found Kaoru yet..." Chi remembered. Sasuke stared her.

"Yeah, you're right." Sasuke caught her hand and the two continued walking, when they crossed the woods, they found themselves in a huge castle under the moonlight. Someone was on the its top. Once Sasuke and Chi were just peaking, they could fly to see what was going one, they saw the body of the great king lying in the ground. He was about forty years old and much wounded. Someone went near him, and this time, was Sasuke recognizing him. The face he saw in many of his books was caring a big sword with a blue dragon hilt. "Yondaime..."

"Gu-Guldrake..." the King whispered, near his death. The twenty years old man with blond spiky hair pointed his sword at the King's neck.

"Hvers vegna ert þú útlit á mig svona? Frá this dagur áfram , eini Ég vilja bera the blóð af ódauðleiki... þú vilja tengja Odin í Valhalla, á meðan Ég verða the eini og eini Konungur af Dreki." Guldrake said and pierced the King's chest with the sword, splashing his blood all around them. (_Author's Big Note: The text in Icelandic says: "Why are you looking at me like that? From this day forward, only I will carry the blood of immortality... you will join Odin in Valhalla, while I become the one and only king of Dragons." This is a translation from an internet site, so, if you know Icelandic, please correct this and sorry for any possible mistakes._)

"He is dead." Chi whispered and she and Sasuke fall inside the castle, in a dark corridor filled with painting.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked, getting up. He stared the first painting, seeing the face of the King he saw dying, although the name was missing. "This must be the painting of his heirs..." Sasuke saw the face of the one who killed the King. "He was his son..." Sasuke and Chi continued seeing the faces, all were very similar.

"They are all boys." Chi noticed.

"Guess so, but this one is a girl." Sasuke saw a portrait of a beautiful 18 years old young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "She is very pretty..." Sasuke saw Chi putting her hand in the painting with a shocking look. "Do you know her?"

"I... I don't know, I think so..." Chi said. "I..." Chi's head began to ache.

"It's ok, sweetie, you don't need to answer that." Sasuke said, seeing his daughter was about to cry.

"Daddy!" Chi hugged Sasuke, making him feel strange for having a man hugging him like that, but he could sense Chi's warm in the hug. They continued, until they noticed a portrait completely blank, right before Naruto's one. "Daddy?"

"Yeah... Someone is missing..." Sasuke realised. "If they are all fathers and sons, then Naruto's father, Yondaime Hokage, should be painted in here, although he is missing... Missing... Why? Was it because he looks a lot like Guldrake?"

"Maybe something happened." Chi said. Sasuke knit his brows and then looked at Naruto's painting and touched it. In that moment, a strong light came out from the portrait and they changed their location to a place Sasuke remembered.

"This is... Naruto's house." He said and saw Naruto, about sixteen years old, sleeping in his bed with a baby cradle next to him. "In Konoha..." the monument of the Hokage's was seen through the window. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, seeing the photo they took when they became team 7 and another one with Mirai and baby Chi. The Uchiha remembered when he killed his brother and the way Mirai cried. It was terrifying. Chi was staring at the cradle.

"Daddy, there is a baby here." She said. Sasuke looked there too. "It's Kaoru."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"It smells sweet." Chi said. The baby started crying. Naruto moved a little in the bed, covering his head with the pillow, although that didn't prevent baby Kaoru from crying. Naruto got up with Sachiko in his head and yawned.

"I already heard you." Naruto said, getting up and putting Sachiko in the ground. Kaoru continued crying. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming." Naruto picked the baby and started lulling him. "I'm here. Now sleep, ok?" The baby continued crying. Naruto tried to distract him with a soft toy, but it wasn't working. 'Naruto...' Sasuke thought with a smile. 'You continue to be the same clumsy idiot you were back then. Not even taking care of a baby...' "Please... I wanna sleep." Kaoru continued crying. "The next time Mirai and Kakashi-sensei ask me to take care of you because they are having a reunion with Old Lady Tsunade, I'm going to tell them to get a baby-sitter. I wanna sleep. Chi was far more quitter." Naruto said. Chi looked at him, recalling his voice somehow, which was noticed by Sasuke. Kaoru continued crying. "Oh Lord, save me." Naruto sat Kaoru in his legs, sending him a bad look. "The great Uzumaki Naruto is asking you to shut up!" Kaoru looked at him and started laughing. "Eh? What's so funny, don't you think I'm great?!" Naruto tickled Kaoru's belly, making him laugh out loud. "You smell sweeter when you laugh." Naruto said, caressing Kaoru's face, who continued smiling. "You have a pretty smile. Just like..." Naruto made a sad face, lowering his head. Sasuke noticed it. "Just like mine." The Jinchuuriki hugged Kaoru, giving the baby his dummy. Kaoru looked at him. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes. "My baby." Naruto smiled. "I wish... I wish I could hear you... the only thing I want to hear from you..." Naruto cleaned his tears, while Sachiko went near him, rubbing her body in his legs. "Thanks to you, Mirai lived longer... Konoha lived longer... and it is safe! But for that... I have to give up of lots of things important to me... My life... and even more..." Naruto smiled at Kaoru. "My son..." Sasuke was completely caught by surprise. He had no idea Naruto could have a child, but then... Why did he say before that the parents were Kakashi and Mirai? How could they be so much mistaken? Kakashi and Mirai would have noticed... especially Mirai. "I had to say bye to you, didn't I, Kaoru?" Naruto cried a lot. His friend could notice that the pain of not having his child for him was unbearable. Sasuke glanced Chi, thinking... about the heavy pain he had caused to Mirai and Itachi. Then, Sasuke realized another one big mistake he has done... and that probably, he would suffer because of it. "I will never hear you calling me 'Daddy' not even once..." Naruto cried. "I'm so stupid!" The ANBU was holding Kaoru tightly, crying a lot, as if someone was trying to take his baby away from him. The baby he loved so much. "When I chose things to be this way... I had no idea what was father love... but now... now I feel so stupid... so... Forgive me... Kakashi-sensei, Mirai... forgive me, Kaoru..." Naruto continued crying, making Sasuke feel pity of him. What burden he was carrying. Never to hear his own child calling him father. Forever, Kaoru would always have Kakashi has his model, while Naruto would only be a friend of his father that comes sometimes to his house. The man who put life into Kaoru doomed himself to be just a beholder of his growth. Seeing him from faraway...

"Naruto..." Sasuke kneeled near him. "How can you continue searching for me..." The Uchiha put his hand in Naruto's shoulder, yet knowing that wouldn't change a thing. "even when I wasn't there for you? Uh, Naruto?"

"Daddy?" Chi called. Sasuke put his hands in Kaoru and all the scenery disappeared, except for Kaoru, who lied now in the Uchiha's arms.

"I found you." Sasuke said. The baby started glowing and transferred to the ground, where Kaoru from nowadays appeared. They were back at the lake with red flowers from the beginning. "So you are Kaoru?"

"Yes." Kaoru answered.

"I need you to wake up. Naruto is coming and he wants to see you well." Sasuke explained.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked, with a cute face. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke... a friend of your father."

"Father Kakashi's friend?" Kaoru asked. In that moment, Sasuke truly realized what Naruto has suffered all these years. "Daddy got hurt in a battle with a huge snake guy and he fell asleep."

"He is dead." Chi quickly said. "You need to come with us. The big bad snake dude is hurting you and denies helping my daddy getting well."

"Ah, you talk funny!" Kaoru mocked with Chi's way of talking. "You talk like a little girl."

"But, I'm a little girl..." Chi said. Sasuke sighed.

"Come with us." Sasuke raised his hand at Kaoru, who stared him. "Heroes deserve to have a happy ending, remember?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked. Sasuke found that strange, and remembered the lack of Kaoru's past life name everywhere in his mind.

"Don't you remember? Your name..." Sasuke asked. Kaoru's eyes started tearing.

"My name... If only I could remember... my name..." Kaoru said. "I can't... I have dreams of someone I am not... It scares me... that man trying to kill me... It's scary."

"Remember! You need to remember!" Sasuke said, with his arms in Kaoru's shoulders. "You're " Sasuke realized the name didn't come out.

"I'm scared." Kaoru cried. "Daddy! Mommy!"

"Remember! You destroyed an entire army! You're a hero! You're the true Norse Ninja!" Sasuke yelled. "You have to..."

Sasuke suddenly stopped screaming, feeling something binding his neck. He couldn't breathe and his image disappeared.

"Daddy!" Chi was looking to the empty place where her father was. "Where are you? Someone must be attacking him from the outside."

"What?" Kaoru asked. Chi grabbed him by the neckband.

"How can't you remember your name?!" Chi yelled. "Because of you... I... Uzumaki..."

"Sorry... I can't remember..." Kaoru said.

"Then I will force you!" Chi said and dropped Kaoru. "_Eating roasted browns in the harbour, watching the white world in front of me. Hearing the howls of the nearby wolves, under the soft tones of the sunset. The Earth nights in the West, where the Sun sleeps and the mist turns into ice. North is the Sun's right side and shows me the land of the two sides of life..." _Chi sang the song she heard minutes ago.Kaoru's eyes opened wide and the memory of the ginger haired girl singing it for him appeared.

"That song... the Harbour of Wind and Waves..." Kaoru smiled. "You sang it for me every time I came back from a mission. You made that song just for me... Reignfield... Your voice... none sang as well as you. Such natural and pure voice. Pretty and rare...

"Do you remember now?" Chi asked. Kaoru smiled but this time, it was Chi's image that disappeared.

"My name... My name..." Kaoru looked back and saw a monument that had a coffin where golden stones lied. "The Garden of Freya, I built it to you, my love. So you could rest forever in the middle of the flowers you loved the most. In a place where its beauty would be similar to yours. Reignfield, I left a stone with our names in here. In a place where they would lay forever. I will found it."

Back in the real world, Sasuke's neck was being hold by a purple snake coming out from Orochimaru's sleeve.

"What's this? A traitor?" Orochimaru said. "Did you become angry because you were not going to be my new container anymore, Sasuke-kun?"

"O-Orochimaru..." Sasuke said between his teeth.

"Let daddy go!" Chi demanded, but Orochimaru simply kicked her away.

"Your daddy will meet his teacher right away." Orochimaru said. "The quicker he is dead, the better."

There was a huge crushing noise.

Someone with a white mantle and blonde hair entered with Karin's dead body drilled by a tail.

"What's that?" Orochimaru asked, letting Sasuke fall in the ground.

"A dragon?!" Chi whispered.

"You must be Orochimaru." Coca said, throwing Karin's body against a wall, breaking it. The dragon queen stared Kaoru and went for him, cancelling the jutsu. "How dare you touch my Holiness like this? I guess I promised Naruto I would not kill you, but just staring at you makes me lose my posture."

"Your appearance..." Orochimaru remembered those horns and ears. "You must be related with Saint George." Coca smiled.

"Yes, he saved me." She said. "But fear not, he will not save you."

"And you are?" Orochimaru took out his sword.

"I'm the Dragon Queen Coca." She answered and then looked at Sasuke. "You must be the friend my King is desperately searching for..." She turned to Chi. "And you are..." Coca's eyes opened wide. "I guess the Gods are becoming more mercifully as time goes by."

"I will kill you too." Orochimaru stabbed Coca, who didn't even worry with dodging. "Ah?!"

"You fought with Saint George and you don't have any idea how to kill me?" Coca said. Orochimaru's sword broke when it touched the dragoness rough skin. "As I told you before, my King told me not to kill you. My only mission is to protect His Holiness." Sasuke's arms began to pain again. Kurogane's magic was fading away.

"Daddy!" She went near him, but Orochimaru put himself in front of her, stepping Sasuke's head.

"You seem to know a lot, Queen Coca." Orochimaru smiled. "I wonder how you got killed and now you live again." Coca smiled.

"As I said, the Gods are merciful." She said.

"And Chi?" Orochimaru insisted. Chi startled.

"If I tell Chi who she is. Her past she will awake and for someone like you, it would not be cool." Coca explained. "She was... a person who spent every waken hour in battle. Your war experience lies far away from hers."

"That kid... for having someone like you serving him..." Orochimaru said, greedily.

"I don't serve... I follow. Dragons don't serve. We are divine creatures." Coca said.

There was another crush. They heard someone running and saw Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru entering the room.

"You are...!" Chi recognized them. Naruto saw Orochimaru hurting Sasuke and his Kyuubi chakra got out quickly.

"Sasuke... let him go..." Naruto said, as his flesh started to tear off.

"Naruto!" Kiba called.

"How troublesome, he is turning Kyuubi!" Shikamaru alerted. "Try to get Chi and Sasuke out of there. They are going to get killed."

"OROCHIMARU!" Naruto screamed and in the middle of a dark smog, he turned into Kyuubi 4 tails form. All of them were in danger now. Smoke was coming out from his mouth and his hand stretched, burning Orochimaru's face.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, being aided by Shikamaru.

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked, seeing that the Uchiha began sweating.

"Ka-Kaoru... he has to wake..." Sasuke fainted. Shikamaru held him.

"Chi-chan." Sakura got small Uchiha and stepped aside to a more safety place.

"Kyuubi again..." Orochimaru said, but Naruto craved his claws in Orochimaru's body, tearing it apart in minutes.

"Oh God!" Sakura covered Chi's eyes to spare her from seeing that.

"Naruto! Oi!" Kiba called, seeing how Naruto quickly turned Orochimaru into pieces and burned them with his touch. "He is already dead." Kyuubi Naruto sent an evil smile at them. "O-Ouh!"

"Ryou-ou!" Coca called. "Come back to your senses, please. You are a King!" Kyuubi grinned. "Ryou-ou!"

"He can't hear you, Coca-sama." Sakura alerted.

"Fuck, we should have brought Yamato-taichou with us." Kiba said. "How are you planning to stop that?"

"I have no idea." Shikamaru confessed and looked at Sasuke. "If this guy wakes up, he could use his Sharingan on Naruto. What a great time to fall asleep, Sasuke."

"Daddy is sick, please don't talk like that." Chi asked. Kyuubi Naruto looked at them and then to Coca, waving his tails.

"Ryou-ou..." Coca was feeling sad for seeing her beloved king like that. She hugged Kaoru tighter, but then the dragoness realized that made something on Kyuubi Naruto. The Jinchuuriki jumped at Coca, grabbing her head and rubbing it in the ground. Kaoru fell near them, unconscious.

"Coca, isn't it?" Kyuubi Naruto spoke, but it was not Naruto's voice. "We meet again."

"Kyuubi!" Coca said, as her blood fell from her face and mouth. "How dare you possess my King's body?"

"You're far weaker than before, Coca. What's wrong?" Kyuubi laughed. The Leafs were shocked. They had no idea Kyuubi could take control over Naruto's body and talk. "Oh! I remember! Ever since Ryuzaki died, you never feed with your king's chakra." Coca startled. "Yes. I know. The dragonesses live thanks to the power of the male dragons. As long as there is a king dragon, you are immortal. Although, you never had the chance to feed with Minato's chakra and Naruto's... well, you couldn't because I was inside of him. It would dirty your spirit, just like before... when Guldrake denied you his chakra, hoping you could take him back to the Hidden Moon. You had no other choice but to assault humans and eat their chakra."

"So... when she said she only eats humans..." Shikamaru remembered.

"She was telling the truth." Sakura finished.

"Although, if the human you are assaulting had a bad spirit, you would become bad too. And so it happened, for a while, you were just like me." Kyuubi told.

"I was never a demon... I was near death... my daughters too." Coca explained.

"Ha-ah!" Kyuubi laughed. "Your realm of terror in the north continued until George came and defied you to a battle. Of course, as a human, he had no chance, but he fought as a true hero and killed you, but died from tiredness. When Guldrake realized what you had done, he went after you and found both of you dead. With the blood from Kurogane in his veins, he asked the Gods to save both of you. You were resurrected and purified and George won the status of Saint and Odin made him the new Dragon male, from who the dragon queen would feed in case the Kurogane's lineage broke." Kyuubi explained. "You are dying again, Coca." She was breathing hardly. "Dragon's blood... there is nothing as sweet as it..." Kyuubi Naruto licked Coca's blood. "It's time for Brynhild to take your place, My Queen." The Jinchuuriki threw her, breaking about for walls and roaring a lot.

"Now what? We can't let Naruto like that!" Kiba yelled, while Akamaru was roaring at Kyuubi.

"I know, but..." Shikamaru sensed Sasuke moving. "Sasuke?"

"Daddy!" Chi called.

"Chi..." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I know you maybe be sick or something, but we could really use your help right now." Shikamaru said, catching the Uchiha's attention. "You see, Naruto is in his _famous_ Kyuubi state and I know your Sharingan eye can make him turn back, so please..."

Kyuubi Naruto roared even louder and released an impact wave that threw everybody away.

The Leafs tried to get up, taking all the stones that fell above them away.

"Fuck Naruto and his short temperament!" Kiba said, with his hand in his head.

"Where is Chi?" Sakura asked, seeing she was not near her. Sasuke's eyes opened wide and looked everywhere.

"You..." Kyuubi said, noticing Chi getting up near him. The little girl stared him, very scared. "How dare you...? How dare you turn me into a slave?!" Chi started crying. "You will die!" Kyuubi Naruto's arm stretched to hurt Chi, but Sasuke covered her body, getting heavily damaged in his back.

"Daddy!" Chi cried with a very thin voice.

"Another Uchiha! Truly they grow stupider with each generation." Kyuubi said. Sasuke stared him with his Sharingan, trying to turn him back into Naruto.

"Fucker, Ragnarok was summoned. You can't use Susanowo's power to conceal me." Kyuubi alerted. Sasuke continued trying, despite all the pain he was feeling. "I will break the Uchiha lineage, once and for all." One of Kyuubi Naruto's tails moved and threw Sasuke and Chi away. "Die!"

A sweet fragrance started to fill the area.

Kaoru woke up and saw everything destroyed around him.

"What?" He said. Kyuubi Naruto turned to him. "A monster!" the Jinchuuriki started charging at him. "Coca!" Kaoru called and the dragoness appeared in front of him.

"Fuuton! Skadi Gallant Revenge!" Coca said and a frozen wind came from her wings, throwing Kyuubi Naruto away, but also making her fall on her knees.

"Coca!" Kaoru put his hands in Coca's arm. "Are you ok?"

"Holiness..." She whispered, smiling. "You're fine." The dragoness fainted and disappeared in the middle of smoke.

"Coca..." Kaoru cried, but he was hit by Kyuubi Naruto, who held the kid's chest against the ground with one of his massive claws.

"Nice to see you again. We don't see each other since five years ago." Kyuubi said. The places from Kaoru's body that Kyuubi's chakra was touching were protected by a rough black iron. "Sure you live at your name's reputation, Dragon King. Let's see how far your reputation goes." Kyuubi started to form a ball of energy.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, desperately. "Please stop! You don't want to hurt Kaoru! Please remember, Naruto!" Kyuubi Naruto stopped, staring Kaoru. Tears fell from the glowing eyes and his hand started getting normal, as the Bijuu chakra pulled back.

"Kaoru..." Naruto's voice said. The red chakra was disappearing fast, letting Naruto's face at sight. "My Kaoru..." he held the little boy, hugging him tightly, as his burnt skin started to hurt him. "How could I hurt you? Kaoru..."

"Naru-nii-chan!" Kaoru smiled, hugging him. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes, aching him when contacting with his burnt skin. The ANBU smiled and fainted. "Naru-nii!" Sakura went near him and started healing her friend.

"Thank God you are here, Kaoru." Shikamaru put his hand in the boy's head, happy to see everything was fine. Naruto's burns were disappearing. Chi went near them and looked at Sakura.

"You can heal, like Kabuto-san?" Chi asked. Sakura stared at her and remembered Kirika.

"Yes." She said. Chi smiled.

"Can you heal daddy?" Chi asked. Sakura startled and lowered her look. Kiba noticed. "Please!"

"Sakura..." Kiba whispered. Shikamaru went near Sasuke, seeing his enormous wound in the back. Chi continued asking, but the hate Sakura had towards Sasuke was talking louder.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto opened his eyes and held Sakura's hand with his much injured one. "You're different than him..." Sakura started crying. "Please, for me..."

"Naruto..." Sakura cried and when she finished healing Naruto, she gave him to Kiba and started healing Sasuke, but everyone could see she didn't want to do that.

"Daddy..." Chi held her father's hand.

"What are we going to do with Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean with 'going to do'?" Naruto asked with his weakened voice. "He is coming to Konoha with us." Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"Of course not!" Kiba quickly disagreed. "You have no idea what the councillors said about Orochimaru."

"Kiba is right." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked at him. "When we were called, they told us that once Sasuke was with Orochimaru that probably he also took part of the assault to Konoha."

"But daddy was with me all the time." Chi said.

"Yeah, Sasuke would never do something like that and he left the Hidden Moon wounded, he couldn't participate in the attack." Naruto testified.

"You know how the councillors are. Those old hags think Sasuke is a traitor, they won't let him come back." Shikamaru explained. "Especially with the new Hokage selection going on." Naruto started his friend.

"Then he will stay in my castle." Naruto proposed. "My house is also destroyed, so we can both stay there, after I become Hokage, I will take Sasuke to Konoha with me." Shikamaru and Kiba lowered their heads.

"Do you think you are going to be selected now?" Sakura asked. Kiba stared Shikamaru who was binding his hands with a revolted look. Naruto smiled.

"I guess it is my last chance..." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke started moving and stared Sakura, who quickly turned her face aside. "Sasuke!" Naruto went near him.

"You clumsy idiot..." Sasuke said, smiling. "I never said I wanted to live with you."

"You are not in a position to refuse. Plus, I'm sure Chi-chan wants to live with us, don't you?" Naruto asked. Chi looked at him.

"Will daddy be fine with you?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Then, how are we going to get back?" Kiba asked. "Can you summon another dragon?"

"I guess I'll need three..." Naruto said.

After summoning, the group rode the dragons and stop at the Kouryou Castle, where they took care of their wounds. The little dragons were so happy for having visitors that they prepared a good meal for them. Kaoru and Chi were playing with them while the adults where in the table. Sasuke continued very sick, leaving Naruto worried.

"Mirai's jutsu was really strong..." Shikamaru realized. "Well... we are talking about the Tsukikage after all."

"If you can't use your hands, how are you going to piss?" Naruto asked. All sent him a bad look. Sasuke's eyebrow was trembling.

"Only a dumbass like you could come out with a stupid question like that." Sasuke mocked, a little angry for the fact that he was the target of the joke.

"Oh yeah? Then what's the answer?" Naruto insisted. Kiba and Shikamaru stared Sasuke, who simply turned his face aside with an arrogant pose. "He-eh!" The arms of the Uchiha started hurting again and he was about to fall, but he was hold down by Naruto. "Sasuke?!"

"It's just a little pain..." Sasuke said, panting. Chi noticed he was not fine and went for him.

"Daddy!" She caressed her father, very worried.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Sakura-chan will heal..."

"No, I will not!" Sakura said, very angry. Naruto and Chi stared her, while Sasuke's head started to drowse. Shikamaru and Kiba could not censure her.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto tried to convince her with his look, but it was not working."

"I don't care if he dies or not! For me works the same. Actually, it would be better if he dies." Sakura yelled. Sasuke needed to lean his head in Naruto to maintain still.

"How can you say that?" Naruto asked.

"I HAVE ALL THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" Sakura screamed, very angry.

"Sakura, calm down." Kiba held her arms, but she was much pissed off.

"My Kirika... how could he... SASUKE DIDN'T CARE IF SHE WAS DYING OR NOT. HE KILLED HER!" Sakura cried. "I want him to burn in Hell! To pay for that!"

"You dirty pig bitch!" Chi insulted. "How can you talk to daddy like that?! Daddy is a good man. Not a pig coloured haired slug like you!" Sasuke started vomiting. "Daddy!"

"Sasuke. Hold on!" Naruto said and turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, please!"

"I don't care... Kirika die like that... I don't care..." Sakura ran away, followed by Kiba.

"You know you can't criticize her." Shikamaru said. Naruto lowered his head and then picked Sasuke. "I'm going home and I will ask Ino to come here and check Sasuke."

"Thank you." Naruto said. Shikamaru aided him putting Sasuke in a bed and then left. Chi decided to stay at Sasuke's side.

The night had passed and Naruto and Kaoru had their breakfast, going to the garden after that. The blizzard has ceased, although the cold continued. Naruto was seeing Kaoru playing with Skögul and Bulga in the snow, happy for having the kid for him, even if it was just for a day.

"Naruto..." The Jinchuuriki looked back, seeing Sasuke and Chi. The man turned to the girl. "Go and play with Kaoru a little, ok? Daddy has to speak with Naruto."

"Yes." Chi smiled and left. Sasuke sat near Naruto.

"Thank you for using your Norse magic in my arms." Sasuke smiled. "Now I can piss." Naruto laughed quietly. "So Kaoru is your son..." Naruto's eyes opened wide, but he tenderly smiled after that.

"He looks a lot like me, doesn't he?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke said, surprising Naruto. "He is far politer, handsome, talented and smells sweeter." The two laughed quietly. Tears appeared in the corners of Naruto's eyes. "There is something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Who is Kirika?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he stared at his friend. "Sakura keeps accusing me of her death, but I have no idea why. I never killed any woman. Why does she say that?" Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Sakura-chan made me promise I wouldn't tell you, but I think you need to know." Naruto stared Sasuke in the eyes. "But before that, remember that I'm your friend and that I am here for you. You're free to cry if you want."

"Cry?" Sasuke found that strange. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Kirika was..."

...

Who is Kirika?

Why will Sasuke cry while hearing her story?

Will Naruto be nominated Hokage?

Conceal yourselves for the next Jutsu "Inuzuka Kirika"

Yeah! Another Flashback!

Hi! Me again! Sorry for the twenty page long chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one! So, are you surprised that Kaoru is Naruto's child? I can see you trying to guess who the mother is. For that you will need to wait some more time, but you may realize it in the next chapter. Finally we are going to see how Kiba and Sakura got together and also how Naruto and Hinata started dating again after all the troubles they had when they were younger.

See yá!

"_I will take care of you. Even if I'm alone, I will give you all the love in the world."_


	9. Inuzuka Kirika

**Inuzuka Kirika**

Summer was near its end. The wind already carried the sense of the Fall when the yellow leaves fell and were taken by it. Three ANBU were jumping from tree to tree, heading to their home town.

"Finally! I was already asking to myself if I would ever come back!" The blonde spiky haired ANBU said, taking out his mask. Naruto, in his lively 16, had a huge smile. "Four months away from home were too much."

"This time I have to agree with you." Sakura said, also taking her mask off. "But you and Shikamaru are too fast, I needed to take a Soldier Pill to catch up your step." Naruto and Sakura looked at Shikamaru, seeing him looking at a calendar, after stopping in a tree's branch. "What?"

"Well..." Shikamaru took his mask, showing his nervous face. "You see, it already have past nine months since we went to the Hidden Moon."

"So what?" Naruto asked, not getting the idea.

"Oh!" Sakura smiled. "Don't tell me you don't remember? That was when Shikamaru impregnate Temari-san." Shikamaru blushed.

"OH! You're right." Naruto recalled and trickily smiled at his friend. "Gaara and Kankurou came to kick your butt when they knew about it."

"You didn't need to remember me about that." Shikamaru sighed. "Temari may already have give birth to our child."

"That's why you are so nervous." Naruto said.

"We need to get there quickly!" Sakura said and the three continued, reaching Konoha in about half an hour.

"I'm going to my house, can you please write the report for Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"No problem!" Naruto said and Shikamaru left.

"I'm hungry." Sakura said.

"Me too, let's eat!" Naruto asked and then blushed. "Are you going on a date with me?"

"Only if you pay me!" Sakura smiled. "I'm going home to change clothes. Meet you in the Ichiraku Ramen within half an hour!" Naruto waved at her, seeing Sakura running to her house. The Jinchuuriki decided to take a bath and went to his home. When he reached the door, there was a small box in front of his door.

"What's this?" Naruto picked the box and the note it had. "_Sorry, but my owners had no money to look over us all, so they had no other choice but to separate us and offer us to some nice people who could look over us. Please take care of me, I will be a good girl. Meow!" _Naruto found that note very strange and opened the box, seeing a baby tiger patterned cat. "A cat?" The little cat meowed. "Oh, she is so cute." Naruto entered in home and put a blanket in a basket, putting the cat there and giving her some milk. "Who could do this to you? You are so cute." The cat started drinking the milk. "I was abandoned too. I don't know who my parents were..." Naruto caressed the cat's head. "Guess we can be together." The cat rubbed her body in Naruto's. "You're very cute." The boy took a bath, watered his plants and put the cat to sleep, leaving after that.

At the Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura was already waiting for him. They ordered a bowl of ramen and Naruto told her about the little kitty.

"How are you going to call her?" Sakura asked, with her mouth filled with ramen.

"I don't know, guess I will need to think about that. She was really..." Naruto was shocked. "YOU ALREADY HAD FOUR BOWLS!!"

"Hey, do you know for how long I haven't had a decent meal?" Sakura said. "Plus, it's delicious."

"I never thought someone would beat me in ramen..." Naruto was desolated. Sakura smiled and put her arm around Naruto's, making him blush.

"Are you going to talk with Hinata?" Sakura asked, but Naruto lowered his head. "Why not? That's so unlike you. You love her."

"I... She was so mad at me when I left for this mission." Naruto confessed.

"But that was four months ago. She may be missing you a lot. Go and talk with her." Sakura insisted. Naruto smiled at her. "If she refuses you, you can come and date me!" Naruto trickily smiled.

"Sorry, I only date virgins!" Naruto mocked. Sakura bound her fist and smiled trickily too.

"Me too, Naruto!" She revenged. The two had another bowl. "You know, Naruto... I have no idea of what to think about Sasuke-kun." Naruto looked at her. "He came out of the nowhere and... well," Sakura blushed a little. "You busted us."

"Yeah... you were moaning a lot." Naruto mocked, but only got a pinch from his friend.

"Yeah... you are right. I truly loved it. Being in Sasuke-kun's arms." Sakura closed her eyes, remembering that pleasant moment under a cherry tree where she had her first time with the boy she loved. "It was wonderful and made me float, but then he kidnapped Chi. Do you think he did it with me because he wanted her?" Naruto looked at her and then smiled.

"When you started making, I wasn't there yet, so Sasuke didn't know about Chi. I guess he really loved you." Naruto said, after all that was what he thought.

"But then he left me to fight you... I... I'm going to punch him just because of that." Sakura said, starting eating another bowl. That memory of her precious time spend with the Uchiha was enough to make her smile. Naruto remembered that he was defeated by Sasuke that time.

"Stupid Sasuke! So that's how he wins his battles, he gets laid first." Naruto joked, but only received another pinch from Sakura.

"And you, Naruto?" Sakura asked, catching her friend's attention. "How was your first time?" Naruto quickly blushed and hid his face within his shoulders. "Oh! Was it that good?" Sakura insisted, trying to look Naruto in the eyes, but he always turned them aside. "Come on, tell me!"

"I..." Naruto tenderly smiled, trying to hide his eyes, but Sakura could tell by his ears that he was red as a tomato. It looked like Naruto's first time was also very good... a moment to remember forever.

"How long it was? How many hours were you with her?" Sakura insisted, moving her chopsticks as if they were the ones asking. The Jinchuuriki was very nervous; he never talked about that with anyone.

"I... ah... we had... ah... seven..."

"SEVEN?! That's not even human!" Sakura was much shocked, letting the egg piece of the ramen fall.

"Eh..." Naruto didn't know how to explain that.

"Was it good?" Sakura asked, trying to see Naruto's reaction. He showed a beautiful smile, one that the kunoichi never saw coming from him. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes, showing he kept that memory in a loved place of his heart.

"Yes." Naruto answered. Sakura sighed and continued eating the ramen.

"Of course Hinata got mad at you," Sakura started, making Naruto's eyes opened wide. Touching Hinata's name was enough to make him feel very guilty for what he has done. "You told her that you have done it with another woman with that stupid smile. She is a Hyuuga. Her Byakugan can read you as an open book with big letters." Naruto bound his chopsticks. "Why have you told her in the first place?"

"Because I love her..." Naruto said. Sakura sighed again.

"Don't tell me you told her that after telling her you had sex with another woman?" Sakura asked. Naruto made such a blameworthy face that Sakura realized he did as she said. "Oh God. You're so dumb! The poor little girl must be crying until today. You're an asshole."

"What did you want me to do? I couldn't lie to her about that!" Naruto argued.

"Why not?! If you didn't tell her, she would never know. No one would ever know!" Sakura yelled. "Come on! I only know it because you told me, otherwise I would never notice."

"Hinata... I really care about her. I promised myself I would be honest with her in every moment of our relationship." Naruto explained. "You know I never liked lies." Sakura lowered her eyes. "When she broke up with me... I..." Just remembering it was painful. "I felt my world going down. I felt I would never have anyone to support me, to tell me that even when I fail, it's a proud failure. But then, when we started getting well again, I thought we could date once more. Hinata too. She said that." Salty tears fell in the ramen soup. "We..." Sakura looked at him, caressing his arm. "I went that day to the Hyuuga district and told her I had saved Konoha... and how I have saved it."

"Naruto..." Sakura could see he was really bad with all that. It was true, Naruto hadn't pass over his separation with Hinata.

"I needed a hug in that moment... I felt so... I wanted someone to support me." Naruto cleaned his tears with his sleeve. "But she... when I told her I had sex with another woman... she started crying... it was too much." Naruto sadly smiled. "Who am I kidding? If she had sex with another man I would also react like that..."

"Hinata already had time to think about that and to understand your attitudes. Go and speak with her!" Sakura insisted. "You love her. Don't let that chance get away. You need her, I can see it. Don't give up!" Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "You're a really good friend. I'm going to sleep and then I'm going to speak with Hinata."

"That's the spirit!" Sakura said, making the nice guy pose. "I'm going home too. Don't forget to pay the bill." Sakura left. Naruto looked at her place in the table and saw over 12 bowls of ramen.

"What the f-" Naruto saw his money getting away pretty fast.

The Jinchuuriki went back home, with Hinata and Sakura's words in his mind. He rose up his head to the Full Moon in the sky and sighed.

"I hope you to be fine, Hinata..." He said and opened the door of his house, but when he was taking his shoes off, he noticed that another pair was in the door step. "Uh?" Naruto entered and saw the kitty drinking some milk. He caressed her head, making her purr and then went to his bedroom, where he saw a woman sat in his bed. She had her face hid between her knees and her long red hair covered the pillow, while her white and silver dress was so big that covered the bed and reached the ground. "Mom?" Naruto called, but no answer came from the woman. "What's wrong?" Naruto was about to touch her, but he noticed a sheet of paper in her hand. He picked it and started reading. His eyes opened wide and he quickly looked at her "You're pregnant?! How did this happen? When?"

"I..." Mirai rose her head and cleaned the tears that wetted her face completely. "I had no idea... two months ago... when I was in the Hidden Moon with Kakashi and Jiraya; he went to a pub and drank a little too much... when we got back to the palace... Kakashi and I... we..." Mirai started crying again. "I feel like am such a horrible person."

"Mom..." Naruto felt sorry for her and hugged the Tsukikage.

"I wasn't even in my fertile period... How did this happen? Why to me...?" Mirai cried, grabbing Naruto. "How am I going to tell Itachi this? He will hate me forever." The love the Tsukikage felt towards the Akatsuki always spoke louder. Sleeping with another man besides Itachi, even when the Uchiha told her she was free to continue her life without him, was making her feel disgusted about herself.

"Maybe he will understand and if he doesn't... you always have Kakashi-sensei." Naruto explained.

"But I don't love Kakashi!" Mirai said. "I just... I don't even know why I slept with him in the first place. I... Oh, Skadi, my goddess..."

"Have you already told Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No..." She cried. "What am I going to do? Oh! I feel so guilty!" Mirai cried. Naruto understood her very well in that precise moment, so he hugged her tightly and caressed her hair, letting Mirai cry what she needed to cry. He knew that it was to long for a friend... and had none to hug or understand him.

Next morning, Sakura got up and finished the report to her master. The kunoichi stared the photo of team 7 and smile at Sasuke's image.

"I wonder... if you are feeling as happy as I am..." She said, much blushed and kissed the photo, leaving her house. "I hope Naruto hasn't forgotten to talk with Hi..." Sakura covered her hand with her mouth... 'What...?' The world appeared to be blurred and the light of the sun was never so bright as it was now. 'Why...?' Sakura's legs were losing their strength. The sheets of the report fell in the ground, followed by the kunoichi. 'I... I can't move...' Her eyes started closing. 'Someone... help...'

On his way to another day of training, Kiba and Akamaru just had bought their lunches for later. They were both happy, 'waving their tails'.

"This piece of ham is one of the best Konoha's hams." Kiba said, followed by a bark of Akamaru. "Of course a big piece of this is for you. After all, we weight the same." Akamaru barked again and started running. "What?" The white furry dog started licking a body in the street. "Ah!" Kiba noticed and ran at there. "Are you ok?" He asked, sitting the person in the ground. "Oi!" Sakura moved her eyes and looked at him.

"Kiba..." She said, with her voice very feeble.

"Sakura!" Kiba blushed a little. "What's wrong?" She fainted again. "Oi! Sakura!" He noticed she was giving no signs of regaining her senses. "Shit! What the fuck is wrong with her? Akamaru!" Kiba put Sakura in Akamaru's back and they ran to the hospital.

"Sorry, but dogs cannot enter the hospital!" A nurse said, seeing Akamaru with Sakura entering the urgencies. "That's... Sakura-sempai!"

"Please, call Godaime-sama!" Kiba asked. One nurse went for the Hokage, while the other helped Kiba putting Sakura in a bed. "What's wrong with her?"

"She seems to have no injuries that are needed to be healed quickly. Maybe it is just some tiredness. Anyways, Tsunade-sama always told us that if Sakura entered this hospital wounded that she wanted to be the one taking care of her." Kiba lowered his head and then stared at Sakura. "Can you look over her, I have more patients to take care of?

"Ok." Kiba answered and the nurse left. "Why did she fall in the middle of the street?" Akamaru stared his owner. "Guess we will need to wait a little, partner." Kiba caressed the dog's muzzle.

Minutes later, Tsunade entered the room. Kiba looked at her, asking why didn't she came early, but her answer was that she knew Sakura was fine.

"How can you tell that?" Kiba asked, a little angry.

"Sakura is a medical ninja, she would help herself or came to see me yesterday when she returned to the village." Tsunade explained. Kiba continued irate, which was noticed by the Hokage. "What's that?" Tsunade put herself closer to Kiba.

"That what?" Kiba asked, blushing a little. Tsunade showed him her little finger. "NO! It is not that!"

"Ok, we will talk later." Tsunade said and put her hand in Sakura's head. A green light of chakra surrounded it and the Hokage's eyes opened wide. "What?!" She was a little angry and then put her other hand in the belly of her student. "Oh God..."

"What?! Is it that bad?! I told you, you should have come earlier!" Kiba said, but the pissed off look the Hokage sent to him was enough to make him shut up.

"You and I are going to stay here until Sakura opens her eyes!" Tsunade said, getting a chair and sitting in it.

"Why do I have to stay?" Kiba asked, pointing at himself.

"Because I need to know something." Tsunade said and turned her eyes to Sakura. "I want her to tell me something."

...

In his house in the edge of a building, Naruto tried to cheer up Mirai, making her some ramen.

"Sorry, I can't eat in the morning, I have morning sickness." She answered.

"Remember you have a baby in your belly." Naruto said, she smiled and caressed his head.

"I know... I can't make this baby suffer just because his parents don't love each other." Mirai said. "It's just that... I..."

"Mom, you have money and all the things you need to look over that child and you are an awesome mother." Naruto said, holding her hands. "I know you will make it. I will be here for you."

"You've grown up, Naruto." Mirai noticed. "You will be a heck of a dad!" The Jinchuuriki blushed a lot. "I need to go... I have to talk with Kakashi..." She was not dealing well with it. "Will you punch me... if I become a bad mother?"

"Yes." Naruto answered, receiving a smile from the Tsukikage.

"Bye." She left. Naruto sat in the table, with his head hold by his hands. His heart was beating very fast.

"She is pregnant... that means..." Naruto only now realized the true meaning of that.

'Yes...' The voice of the powerful Bijuu resounded from within Naruto's mind. 'Our plan started working.' Kyuubi smiled. 'Mirai will survive thanks to that child and after he is born into this world...'

"My life will be sucked up until the very end..." Naruto finished it. "Preventing you from destroying Konoha. That way, I will die before Mirai..."

'And I won't come to kill you at her time of death.' Kyuubi said. 'You're a fool... just like Yondaime. Life is something humans take so cheaply. I guess this is the end of your immortality.'

"You were the one who told me that immortality had no fun when we were alone... just like life." Naruto remembered. "But I am happy, Konoha will move forward."

'Stupid. You will be another pawn... how lame.' Kyuubi concluded, closing his eyes. 'Luckily, thanks to your insanity. I will be free at your time of death and I will spare Konoha... in exchange of your body.' Naruto closed his eyes.

"A pawn that was sacrificed... to save the king..." Naruto said. "I'm going to have a baby... I'm going to be a father." Naruto smiled to himself, picking the little cat. "I wonder..." The cat meowed. "How is she feeling? Is she happy because she is going to be a mother, or is she feeling like me...?" Naruto lowered his head. "Confused... and sad..." Naruto caressed the little cat. "I'm never going to hear that baby calling me 'daddy'... Her too, she will never him calling her 'mommy'..." Naruto sighed and forced a smile. "At least... everybody in Konoha is fine. I wonder if Temari already had the baby."

...

In the hospital, Tsunade was much stressed. Her hands were on the bed while she bounced with her chair. Kiba was looking to the window, seeing the beautiful sunset. The number of times Shizune had entered and left that room was huge. Tsunade decided not to leave the place, sending worried and angry looks at her student.

"Shino and Hinata will be mad at me... I completely missed the training." Kiba sighed. Sakura started moving. "Oh!" He went near her, while Tsunade decided just to look at them. The ANBU opened her eyes and saw Kiba. "Oh! You're alive. I'm so hap... I mean I..."

"Kiba?" Sakura found his presence strange. "Where am I?"

"I brought you to the hospital. You have fainted in the middle of the street this morning." He explained. Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"Morning? Wha-What time is it?" She asked, worried.

"7 P.M." Kiba said. "Are you fine?"

"Yeah... I'm feeling fine, a little bit hungry, but fine." Sakura calmed down.

"You're fine... now." Tsunade surprised her, especially because of her serious face. "I thought you had your head above your shoulders, Sakura. Why have you done this? You're a medical ninja. You know that..."

"Wha-what are you talking about, master?" Sakura was confused.

"Did you have sex with anyone... about more than four months ago?" Tsunade asked. Sakura blushed a lot, truly embarrassed for having to answer that question in front of Kiba. "Kiba will stay. After all, soon everybody will now, but I want to hear it from your mouth." Tsunade insisted. Sakura blushed a lot, binding her hands.

"Yes..." She confessed. Kiba stared her, very surprised, after all she was about his age and he hadn't done it. Tsunade sighed.

"Your period is delayed, isn't it?" The Hokage asked. Kiba's eyes changed from her to the pink haired girl.

"Yeah... but that is one of the secondary effects of the Soldier Pills, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"But it was not." Tsunade clarified and stared Sakura in the eyes. "You're four months long pregnant."

Sakura's world appeared to have fallen down just with that sentence.

"Pregnant?" Kiba was much surprised. "How the Hell did that happened? You..." Kiba didn't finish his sentence, when he realized Sakura was crying, much shocked and without knowing what to say. "Sorry..." Tsunade scratched her forehead slowly, waiting for Sakura to say something.

"Guess these days mothers cry a lot when they hear this good news." Tsunade commented and then looked at Kiba. "Well?"

"What?" Kiba realized something. "Oh! No! It's not me! I'm as virgin as I was back in the day I was born." That truly surprised Tsunade, who turned again at Sakura. She continued astonished, crying and crying without making a noise or a movement. Tsunade noticed her despair and put her hand in girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's true you will need to stop working as an ANBU, but I'm going to double the salary of your baby's father and he will continue to work. A little like how Shikamaru and Temari are doing." Tsunade said, trying to cheer Sakura up, but she only lowered her head, hiding her face with the hair. "Having a child is a blessing, Sakura. You will be happy, just wait. I know that maybe this was unpredictable, but it will end up being a good thing." Tsunade got up and turned, putting her hand in the doorknob. "Go home and rest. Tomorrow you can bring the father of the baby to my office." Tsunade showed her fist ready. "If the father doesn't wanna assume the baby, tell me who it is and I will punch him right away." Sakura continued without showing any reaction. "Come, Kiba. Sorry to make you wait so long." They were about to leave but...

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered. Tsunade stopped and closed her eyes.

"So... no daddy, ah?" Tsunade sighed, closing the door and looking at Sakura. "What are you going to do now?" Sakura gained courage to face her master's eyes and stare at her. "You can't raise a child without a father. It's too difficult. I talk by self experience. That and you will depend on Naruto and Mirai-dono's search. You will always stay waiting for them to find Sasuke." Kiba continued looking at them. "Sakura... I'm more than your mentor. I'm your friend. Raising a child alone is insane. Kiba's mother can tell you how hard it is. She took care of two children after the Kyuubi's attack."

"But... Sasuke-kun..."

"If you say he loves you, I'll punch you in the face." Tsunade yelled. "If he truly loved you, he would never impregnate you and leave you and his child in the hands of luck."

"What do you want me to do? I don't know. I don't know... I... I'm too young to be a mother. I'm 16 years old. That was the first and only time I had sex." Sakura tried to justify her mistake, even knowing that wouldn't erase the problem. Tsunade continued waiting for Sakura to say something really worthy.

"If Kakashi and Sasuke played in the lottery, they would share the first prize." Tsunade commented. Sakura sadly smiled.

"I prefer waiting for Naruto to find Sasuke-kun. I know he will." Sakura said, but Tsunade sighed.

"Let me tell you a story that happened when I was about twenty years old." Tsunade said. Kiba and Sakura looked at her. "There was a woman about my age who went to Konoha's academy everyday to pick the boy she was taking care of. They lived alone together... and for while, it was perfect. One day, in front of the academy, she crossed passed with a man who was there to pick his little sister. They meet and got interested in each other, ending up falling in love." Sakura continued listening. "But the family of the man didn't wanted him do date that woman and forbid them, blackmailing the man and obligating him to marry someone within his own clan. Although, the woman... Kagerou, was already pregnant. The father did nothing to change her situation... she was now taking care of two children..."

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"She was not a shinobi from Konoha and, at that time, people who were not from Konoha were not very well seen and won no money. The little kid's family heritage money, Namikaze Minato's money, was the only thing that kept them. To worst things up, the man's clan, the Uchiha clan," Sakura startled. "Decided that the baby, as the first born child of the main heir of the family, should stay in the family. When Kagerou gave birth to her baby, the Uchiha clan claimed it... and she had none to rely on... none to believe in her except kid Minato. And none did. Kagerou was pointed in the streets as the woman who tried to deceive the Uchiha clan by saying she had a baby from Madara's direct heir in lineage... but it was not a lie... she really carried that child. That was the beginning of the end for the Uchiha's heir. The child died in war when he was thirteen... Kagerou died some months later after Minato became Yondaime." Sakura lowered her head. "And the man... I guess you have heard of Phoenix before, didn't you?"

"Phoenix?" Kiba remembered. "My mother told me he was a war hero from Konoha. He defeated the Sand army and gave us victory in the last war against the Wind Country. But he..."

"Yes... he tried to kill the Fourth Hokage." Tsunade finished. "None knows if he is still alive or not." The Hokage got near Sakura. "You can't look over that child alone..."

"What do you want me to do?" Sakura asked, desperate. "If I could call Sasuke-kun and told him how I am... I... I don't know..."

"I guess your parents don't know it too, uh?" Tsunade said and got up.

"My father died during the Kyuubi assault." Kiba said. Sakura looked at him. "My mom had to look over me and Hana... we were alone most of the time..." Kiba blushed a lot. Tsunade trickily smiled at him, showing her little finger. "EH?!"

"Come on. Be a man!" She said. Sakura continued looking at Kiba.

"I... if you need someone to... ah..." Kiba was much blushed, stammering. "If you want a father to your baby... I can be that man." Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"Why? Sasuke-kun is the father of this child! Why are you doing this so sudden? Kiba..." Sakura asked, without understanding the chunnin's attitude.

"I... I don't like to see you crying..." He said. Tsunade sighed, relieved. "That and I..." Kiba's throat appeared to be so full that he couldn't speak. "I... I..."

"Kiba... you don't need to look over me just because you feel pity." Sakura said.

"It's not pity..." Kiba said. "I... I kinda like you and stuff..."

"I love Sasuke-kun... I'm going to have a child of him... You..."

"If... If Sasuke comes back, then you are free to go for him. I just want to give your baby a father and help you with it... I..." Kiba didn't know what to say. Tsunade understood right away he had a crush on Sakura, but the young woman didn't like the idea of having someone else taking care of her child as a father besides Sasuke. "I won't obligate you to do anything... I just don't want to see you sad again and... I..."

"Thank you, Kiba, but..." Sakura was trying to find a way to get rid of Kiba, until she realized he was not playing and that he was ready to assume Sasuke's mistake as his.

"Please! Let me! I will work for you and the baby. Fear not, Sasuke can pay me later! Sakura." Kiba held her hands, staring at her aqua blue eyes. "Let me help you."

"What a man, Inuzuka Kiba!" Tsunade said, making the boy blush. "It's the best thing you can get."

"But..." Sakura closed her eyes and remembered Naruto telling her that if something happened, he would support her. "Naruto..."

"Naruto loves Hinata!" Kiba remembered her, making Sakura stare at him. "If he assumes the baby instead of Sasuke, he will lose the chance of taking her back. It would be as saying Hinata he didn't cared about her. Hinata cries everyday because of him. You can't make that to them." Sakura closed her eyes, crying again. "Who else will you have? Let me do it!"

"But I... I don't wanna live with you..." Sakura cried. "I don't even know you." Tsunade was sure Sakura forgot that Kiba told her seconds ago that he loved her and that he was ready to take the responsibility.

"We don't have to live together... I will just help you with the money and be there when you need some help. It's just that... if you want something more, I will get you." Kiba insisted. "But please, please accept my offer." Sakura glanced Tsunade, who nod with her head. Although, Sakura's thoughts landed faraway... in Sasuke, hoping he could hear her call and save her from having another man looking over their child.

"I..." Sakura closed her eyes with lots of strength and then opened it. "Will you... do just what you said before?" She asked and Kiba answered positively. "Then I do..." Kiba smiled, such as Tsunade.

"You won't be sorry. I promise you." Kiba said, much blushed. Sakura cleaned her tears and forced a smile.

"Great. Now it seems everything is solved." Tsunade said and put her hand in Sakura's shoulder again. "If you need something, ask me, ok?"

"Yes, master." Sakura smiled.

Kiba took her home that night. Sakura's face showed that she had cried a lot, but now she appeared to be a little better.

"Well, sweet dreams." Kiba said and blushed. "I wanna be with you when you tell parents."

"Don't worry. I'm not ready to tell them yet." Sakura said.

"Then, I have to go... I will tell my mother after we tell your parents." Kiba asked. "Bye." He said, waiting for Sakura to say the same.

"Oh... bye." She said and waited for Kiba to leave. He sighed, jumped to Akamaru and left. Sakura bound her hand and started running.

In his house, Naruto was seeing a movie with the little cat in his belly. Some of the popcorn in the bedside table went to Naruto's mouth, and the rest to the little kitty.

"What about Yuki? Yuki is cool?" He said, but the kitty didn't show any enthusiasm. "Come on! You need a name!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah?! Who could be at this time?" Naruto got up and opened the door, right after that, he felt someone crossing its arms around his body. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Sakura explained everything to Naruto, who was completely caught by surprise.

"You... ah... I don't even know what to say..." Naruto confessed. Sakura continued crying, eating the popcorn her friend offered her. "But Kiba! Sure, I'm impressed! Assuming a child that it is not his. He must really like you Sakura-chan."

"I don't wanna have him as the father of my child." Sakura confessed. "I don't even know him. He is an animal. You have to help me, Naruto."

"What do you want me to do? To kill Kiba? He is helping you, you should be thankful." Sakura cried again. Naruto got up and hugged her. "It's ok. I will found Sasuke for you. I already promised you that. Just try to profit from Kiba's offer. He cares about you."

"Why are you saying that?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled.

"Hinata told me he has a crush on you, ever since the day Akamaru went after a she-dog and he fell right above you." Naruto explained, but Sakura didn't appear to remember. "When you were trying to guess how many kids we are going to get..."

"I remember now..." Sakura smiled. "Ino-pig told me I was going to have 18 kids. She must have done something wrong."

"I don't know why... she guessed Shikamaru's babies... and Mom confirmed it." Naruto remembered. "She said I was going to have a boy and then a girl."

"My first was a girl..." Sakura put her hand in the belly. "Will it be a girl?" Naruto smiled.

"Let's wait to see." Naruto said. "Hinata never told me what she got... she just left when she saw mine."

"She left because they were different." Sakura remembered, holding Naruto's hands. "She only got one girl." Naruto lowered his eyes. "Ino's stupid predictions based in some pop magazine never work! Can you see me with 18 babies?"

"Well... Sasuke always said he wanted to revive his clan." Naruto played. Sakura laughed quietly.

"Oh... Naruto, I ruined everything..." She said. "Now I'm going to have Kiba taking care of my child. Kiba... oh God, he is an animal." Naruto hid his laugh. "What?"

"I'm imagining you trying to sleep and Kiba howling to the Full Moon. Ha-ah!" Naruto laughed out loud, but he stopped when he realized Sakura didn't like. "It's Sasuke's baby. Didn't you tell me that you loved him? Then love his baby. I'm sure he will be happy for knowing it."

"Yeah... you're right." Sakura said, cleaning her tears once again. "Thank you for hearing me."

There was another knock on the door.

"Oh! It must be mom." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes opened wide. She had promised Mirai she would search for Chi until she finds her, but now... she couldn't leave Konoha. Plus, how would Mirai react knowing she was caring the child of the man who took her daughter? "Mom, how was your talk with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Better than I expected..." Mirai entered and saw Sakura. "Oh... Hello, Sakura." The kunoichi got up and was about to speak. "I already know everything."

"Then you know..." Sakura put her hand in the belly. Mirai smiled.

"We can talk about baby stuff together. After all, I'm also expecting a baby." Mirai confessed, surprising Sakura, who quickly looked at Naruto.

"What should I say; I'm getting a pro at cheering pregnant women." He smiled. Sakura remembered Tsunade comments about Kakashi and Sasuke winning the lottery.

"So... Master told you..." Sakura noticed. Mirai put her hand in the girl's shoulder.

"Don't get worried about finding Chi. Naruto will continue searching for her. It doesn't matter if the one raising your baby is Sasuke or Kiba, you must always remember that you are the mother. Now, you need to think about the little girl in your belly." Mirai smiled. Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"Girl?!"

"Ups!" Mirai covered her mouth, fearing another prediction could come out.

"I'm going to have a girl?" Sakura was much surprise, but also happy.

"So, Sakura-chan, do you want me to take you home?" Naruto asked. She smiled and accepted his offer. She wanted the company of a friend to support her. Sakura had no idea if she should feel happy or sad with the fact that she was going to have a baby. When she laid down on her bed, she put her hands in her belly, caressing it. 'I'm carrying... a child from Sasuke-kun.' She smiled. 'Sasuke-kun.' Once again, the face of the Uchiha smiling at her under the cherry flowers appeared in her mind.

"I will take care of you." Sakura said to the baby. "Even if I'm alone, I will give you all the love in the world. The same love... I feel towards Sasuke-kun..." Sakura blushed a lot. "Your father..." The kunoichi cried again.

In the very next day, Naruto decided to go and speak with Hinata. His heart was reflecting all the anxious he was caring, beating pretty fast. The way to the Hyuuga's district never appeared to be so far as it was today, but even like that, Naruto decided to continue.

The gates of the noblest family in Konoha rose in front of Kurogane's heir. He lowered his eyes, trying to remember everything he had planned to tell her, but then he realised...

"Ah!" He released a laugh. "I never did anything planned. Why should I do it now?" Naruto was about to press the door bell, but then he conclude that if someone told Hinata he was waiting for her, she might not show up. So he coughed a little, trying to make his voice more serious and then pressed the button.

"Yes?" a voice coming from the ear-phone asked.

"It's Shino. I want to speak with Hinata, can you tell her to come outside, please." Naruto pretended, hoping the girl to show up.

"Right, I'm going to tell her." There was a noise in the ear-phone and now, Naruto only had to wait. He decided to hide himself, to prevent Hinata from running away when she saw him. "Come on."

There were some steps and the Hyuuga princess appeared, with her long black hair and a cute soft blue jacket.

"Weh?! Shino?" Hinata looked everywhere.

"It's not Shino." Naruto said, making Hinata's heart beat 50 times faster, causing her face to blush and her hands tremble. "It's me, Naruto." The Hyuuga's lower lip was shivering and she lowered her head. "I... I need to speak with you."

"What... are you going to tell me you...?" Naruto could saw tears falling from Hinata's eyes. "That you..."

"I know I was a little bit stupid... maybe a jerk with you." Naruto started walking, putting himself in front of Hinata. Her face was blushed and filled with tears. "I just want you to understand. I did what I did, because it was necessary to be done and only I could do it." Hinata stared Naruto, crying more. "I love you, Hinata." Her eyes opened wide when those words entered her ears, right to her heart. She bit her lower lip, trying to avoid him from trembling more and also trying to control herself. Naruto was feeling so guilty for seeing her like that. He never wanted to make her cry. The only way to save Hinata, four months ago, was by betraying her. What an awful feeling that was... "Please, say something. I told you everything. I told you why I did that. You know... Please don't cry." Naruto was about to hug her, but Hinata took one step back.

"How can you come and hug me?" Hinata asked with a weak voice, making the Jinchuuriki feel worse. "With the same arms... you used to hug another woman?"

"Hinata..." Naruto called.

"You did not even take my feelings in concern." Hinata yelled, crying a lot. "Tell me, have you thought about me when you did it? I loved you, Naruto-kun. When I'm near you, I feel stronger... but please, don't break my heart anymore. The pieces you made are already too small, break it again, and only dust will remain."

"You're right." Naruto confessed. "I've not think about you when I did it." Hinata's eyes opened wide. "Because if I did it, I wouldn't be able to do it and today, we wouldn't be taking this conversation, because you wouldn't even be here." Hinata stared his blue eyes that shined with the tears they were carrying. "I didn't think about you, or Mirai, or Sakura-chan, or Sasuke or anybody in special. I thought about you as an all. I needed to save you. Try to understand. I love you. God knows how much I love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. I would be with her." Hinata knew Naruto was right. He did that to save her... although, imagining Naruto hugging another woman... kissing another woman... having sex with another woman... that was too much for Hinata, who always wanted to be the one Naruto would do those things.

When we love somebody, it's hard to let that person go... and even harder to welcome it... when it gets back from another one besides us.

"I..." Hinata didn't know what to say. "I saw your face. You love her too..." Naruto's eyes opened wide. He has never thought about that. Did he love both of them? If it was like that, then he would have to choose one.

"I love you more." Naruto confessed. Hinata cried again. "You are the one who I want to share the rest of my life with. "Hinata. Please, forgive me."

"I will always imagine..." Naruto crossed his arms around her quickly, holding her tightly.

"I promise you I won't let you imagine me with her. I will be with you! I'll make everyday even happier than the day before." Naruto said, crying. "I love you. I want to have you by my side forever and ever. Please. I will give you the Moon and the stars if you want. Just..." Naruto held Hinata's face with his hands, which trembled with nervous. He just wanted Hinata to forgive him... just one 'I forgive you' would be enough. "Please, forgive me... I'm suffering... you are suffering. We can pick the pieces of our hearts and try to put them back together, but for that, I will need the piece I left within you and you, the one I have from yours." Naruto closed his eyes slowly, getting closer to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..." She cried, also closing her eyes. 'Am I weak?' She thought, feeling Naruto's lips. 'How can I stay with him? But there again... He saved me... but betrayed me. How would he react if he sees her again? Will he leave me? I wouldn't stand... seeing Naruto-kun walking in the streets holding the hands of another woman... I would die... I'm truly weak...' She felt Naruto's tongue entering her mouth, caring her own tongue. 'Tell me you won't see her again... tell me...' Naruto's trembling hands caressed Hinata's body and held it, fearing someone could come and take her away from him... fearing he could be the one doing that.

"I love you." He said again as his tears started wetting his shirt. "I would do everything to regain your trust... just tell me." Hinata lowered her head and turned her back at him, making Naruto feel desperate.

"I will think, until then... don't speak with me again. I need to think better." Hinata said. 'What am I saying?' She yelled at herself. 'I've already thought about this... over and over again. I have done nothing more than thinking about Naruto-kun night over night. I miss him. I miss him so much...' Hinata was about to run, but she felt Naruto's hand holding hers.

"If I can't speak with you, let me just see you. I promise you won't see me, but... let me just... see you. A sight of yours is enough to make me feel better. Please." Naruto asked, completely anxious. Hinata closed her eyes, not turning back. 'Why can't I let his hand?' She thought. 'Just that touch... is so warm... so fond... Naruto-kun, why can't I let you go? Am I that in love with you? Do I need you so much, just to feel happy by the mere touch of your fingers?' Hinata smiled. 'Do you... love me... just like you used to do... before all this? Do you love me as you did when you offered me that white silk ribbon? Do you love me... as you did when I trust you? Naruto-kun...' Hinata bound her hand, feeling Naruto's. 'I need to think...' "Hinata, I never stopped loving you. Maybe you are right. Maybe I love both of you." The Hyuuga's eyes opened wide. "But now and until the day I die, I want to stay with you. You are the one I want to have by my side in a church someday." Naruto wanted Hinata so much that he could be talking all day long about all the things he wanted to do with her. "Please. I love you. With her was once... with you... it will be forever."

"I need to think, Naruto-kun..." She said and, with lots of effort, let his hand. "Bye... I will meet you, when I reach my resolve." She ran inside. Naruto continued staring at her...

"Be quick... Hinata." He whispered, crying again. "I never meant to hurt you..." He left the Hyuuga's gate.

Inside her house, Hinata was looking at the ribbon Naruto gave to her.

"Naruto-kun... Am I being unfair...?" She asked and put her fingers in her lips. "You kissed me... you haven't kissed me for so long..." She smiled. "It continues to be the same as before... it's sweet."

Someplace else in Konoha, Kiba and Sakura had much trouble explaining her parents she was pregnant. Sakura's mom fainted and her father got pretty mad, but glad to see Kiba was there to assume the child. Sakura wanted Sasuke to be the one helping her with it and keep imagining how he would explain her parents that he made a child on their daughter.

Now it comes the hardest part...

"Are you sure you wanna come?" Kiba asked Sakura. "My mother is more savage than I am." That didn't give the Haruno much confidence.

"Finally you got home, you stray dog." Tsume appeared in front of them and stared Sakura. "Who are you?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She explained. 'I don't want to do this... Sasuke-kun... it would be much easier with you near me. Naruto... help me.' She thought.

"We have something to tell you, mom." Kiba started, much nervous.

"By the way you look, you did something wrong and you brought a girl so I wouldn't scream at you. That's so lame!" Tsume yelled, followed by the barks of lots of dogs. They were about to enter, but Sakura didn't move.

"What?" Kiba asked. She lowered her head.

"I'm not feeling so well, I'm going home... sorry." Sakura turned back and left Kiba alone with his mother.

"What's wrong with her?" Tsume asked. Kiba was now alone with a beast.

Sakura was on her bed, holding a teddy bear and thinking about her life.

"I don't wanna be with Kiba... I want Sasuke-kun." She picked the photo of team 7 and stared at Sasuke. "Come back... please. Our baby needs you..." Sakura caressed her belly. "I need you..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who?" Sakura got up and opened, seeing Kiba with a black eye and his luggage. "Kiba?! What happened?"

"My mom kicked my butt out of our house and told me not to show my face to her again until I gain some maturity." Kiba said.

"Sorry, it's all because of me..." She said. Kiba noticed she was a little said and smiled.

"No. Actually, I don't need her. I can look over you and the baby all by myself." Kiba said. "We can talk with Tsunade-sama. Your house is small..."

"I don't wanna live with you..." Sakura confessed, making Kiba feel sad.

"I... I understand... sorry..." He was about to pick the luggage, but Sakura held his hand.

"But... you were expelled because of me... I cannot let you live under the bridge." She said, forcing a smile. "We can find a house for you later." 'I don't want to...' She thought. 'I want Sasuke-kun...' Kiba could notice she was not fine when he was near her.

"Sakura..." he put his luggage in her room. "You don't need to live with me if you don't want to. I ask Shino if I can stay in his house..." Sakura would do anything to stop hearing Kiba's voice, because that voice made her remember... that Sasuke was not there... Kiba decided to cheer her up. "Have you already picked a name for the baby? I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy."

"It's going to be a girl... Mirai-sama told me." Sakura said, lying in her bed with her back turned to Kiba.

"What about calling her Chie? Or Megumi... maybe Yue." Kiba suggested, but Sakura didn't answer, making him feel sad. "Ok, I will leave..." Kiba got up and was about to leave, when Sakura's eyes opened wide. 'I don't wanna be alone.' She turned at him. 'I don't want to... It hurts... I'm feeling empty... I'm hurting Kiba... he is just trying to help me... what am I doing?'

"What about..." Sakura said, making Kiba stop and turn back. "What about Kirika... I like Kirika..." Kiba smiled.

"I like it too." He said. Sakura lowered her head. 'It's true I preferred to be with Sasuke... but, I also don't want to be alone. Now I understand what Master told me. Being alone at a time like this... it hurts... I'm feeling so sad. I need someone... anyone...' "I wonder... how will she be? I hope she has your eyes... They are pretty." Sakura blushed.

"Don't abuse from luck, Kiba!" Sakura yelled. "So... are we going to stick with Kirika...?"

"You are the mother... you are the one who needs to choose." Kiba said. "I prefer that name... Kirika... It's cool." The two smiled at each other, unknowing what the future was reserving for them.

...

So, did you like it?

Will Hinata forgive Naruto and do what her heart is telling her?

And Naruto, will he conquer her back?

Will Sakura and Kiba get well together or will they be as oil and water?

Conceal yourselves for the next Jutsu "Sorry"

Hi! I hope you didn't get mad at me after reading this chapter. It was hard for me to describe Sakura's feelings. She is in love with Sasuke and carrying his child, wanting no other man to be at her side, but at the same time, she doesn't want to be alone. Well... she is pretty much confused right now.

About Hinata... how would you react if you know the one you loved has slept with another person? It's also hard for her to accept that, even if it was for saving her. The shadow of the other woman, Kaoru's true mother, will always be at her back.

Well, stay tuned!

"_I wished I could hear you calling me... daddy..."_


	10. Sorry

**Sorry**

The sky above Konoha was covered with white clouds that hide and show the sun from time to time. In the top of a building, Naruto was watering his plants with the little kitty in his shoulders.

"Good morning, Naruto." Mirai entered with lots of paper bags filled with food. "The shop was filled with people. I can't believe they don't sell the ingredients to make meat balls. How can you live without eating meat balls?"

"Well... this is not the Hidden Moon." Naruto said, helping her putting the food in the fridge.

"You're right. Even during the Fall you have warm temperatures. The maximum that the Hidden Moon gets in the Summer is 10 ºC." Mirai said.

"Is your baby ok?" Naruto asked, getting a smile as the answer. "Today is the New Moon Night, don't forget that."

"Who do you think I am? I only forget that once." Mirai said, blushing.

"Once time that almost cost our lives." Naruto made two cups of ramen and they ate them. "I haven't seen Sakura-chan these last days. I wonder if she is fine..."

"Tsunade-sama told me she is living in another house with Kiba. Well, Kiba is going to leave the village for a mission today... so..." Mirai said. Naruto lowered his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe I should go and see her..." He said, remembering how confused Sakura was.

"She needs to be alone to think about her life, not having someone else doing it." Mirai explained. "That and she is a pregnant woman... she must be feeling all kind of desires by now. If you go there you will end up filling her with food. Leave that to Kiba." Naruto grinned.

"You're saying that because you want me to be the one filling you with food." The Jinchuuriki mocked, making the Tsukikage blush. "Ha-ah, you're so easy to read. And Kakashi-sensei?"

"He also left for a mission..." Mirai sighed, missing Kakashi surrounding her to get a lovely kiss or something more... horny. "I'm feeling sick..." Naruto went near her, and helped her getting into bed. "I want meat balls."

"I will make you some, fear not. Try to rest now." Naruto caressed Mirai's hair and waited for her to fall asleep. The ANBU went to the kitchen and started cooking, but a knock on the door interrupted him. "Who could it be?"

Naruto felt someone jumping at him, falling in the ground.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata!" Naruto saw the Hyuuga princess in his arms, crying a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you watching me during the last week..." Hinata confessed, making Naruto blush. He had made all the possible efforts to pass unnoticed and watch Hinata, feeling so much better just by seeing her innocent smile, but he had promised her he wouldn't interrupted or annoy her...

"Sorry... I..."

"No... It's ok. You know I have Byakugan." Hinata explained, blushing due to the quick rhythm of her heart beats. "I've finished thinking about you and... the other woman..." Naruto stared her expectantly. "I wanna stay with Naruto-kun." The boy's smile reached his ears. "But... about... I already know that Mirai-sama is waiting a baby. Is it yours?" Naruto lowered his head. "I know that... Mirai-sama is not the mother... so..."

"Yeah. It's mine." Naruto confessed. "But, I promised I wouldn't allow you to think about that, ok? So, do you wanna help me with lunch?" Hinata smiled and the two got up. Naruto put a pram on Hinata and the two started making the meat balls, very close. "So... do you wanna be my girlfriend again?" Hinata blushed once more and hugged Naruto.

"Yes!" She said and the two stared each other, focusing in the lips of their lover. Naruto bowed down and kissed his girlfriend. The water continued boiling, but the two were very amused, kissing each other, to notice it. The ANBU sat Hinata in the table and kept caressing her body. The boy's hands were in the Hyuuga's much red face. "Naru..."

"I wish we could be like this forever." Naruto confessed. "Just the two of us..." His hands held Hinata's against the table. "I promise you I'll make you the happiest woman in the face of the Earth." The Hyuuga's heart was jumping. With Naruto telling her all of those things... with his hands unzipping her coat, after taking the pram he so kindly put on her off... she was really feeling as if she was the happiest woman in the face of the Earth. Naruto started licking her neck and then her breasts.

"Na-Naruto-kun... ca-calm down... please." Hinata asked, even when she wanted the opposite. "I... I don't to have a baby in my hands so early... like Kiba." Naruto's eyes opened wide and he started Hinata.

"Do you know?" He asked.

"Yes... he told us last week. Shino got a little mad at him for not telling us he had a girlfriend. I was very surprised too. I never saw Kiba with Sakura-san." Hinata said. Naruto lowered his eyes and picked up a wooden spoon, to mix the meet with the sheaf. "Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan is very confused with all these. Kiba has been a true man, helping her with everything." Naruto sighed. "I just want Sakura-chan to be happy." Hinata hugged Naruto by his back.

"You really care a lot about Sakura-san, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto held Hinata's hands with his free one. "You're so fond."

"You too, Hinata." The two kissed again.

In the afternoon, Sakura was alone at the new house that Tsunade arranged for her. She was seeing some magazines with baby stuff, drawing a circle around the things she wanted to buy. The ANBU sighed and looked around her. There was nobody. A tear fell from her eyes.

"It's true I don't want to be with Kiba... but" She sniffed. "I don't want to be alone. I hate being alone... Sasuke-kun." Sakura started crying, with her arms across her belly. "Come back to me, Sasuke-kun... I don't want to be alone."

There was a ring in the bell.

Sakura startled and cleaned her tears, getting the door.

"Mirai-sama?!" She was surprised.

"Hello, there. I was tired of holding Naruto and Hinata's candles, so I decided to visit you. Do you have anything to munch...? I'm hungry." Mirai entered, watched by Sakura. "What?"

"I... How did you feel when you got pregnant from Itachi and... he was not there for you?" Sakura asked. Mirai smiled and sat in the sofa, with tons of food near her.

"Just like how you are feeling now." Mirai confessed. Sakura felt happier, for having someone who already got through the same situation she was. "I couldn't tell Itachi I was expecting his baby, even when I had the chance to. If I told him that, he would be there for me, becoming worried and losing focus. I couldn't do that to him. I loved him, so I decided to protect Itachi. He would do everything to protect me and Chi." Mirai stared the ground. "Sasuke would try to kill me, as he did, if he knew I was waiting his brother's baby. I had to run from my village to protect them from Sasuke and Orochimaru. I come to a place where the only person I knew was Jiraya-sama." Mirai lowered her head. "But then," She smiled at Sakura. "I met you guys, and I didn't feel alone anymore. I was happy again. Of course that, not being with the man you love hurts, but you need to get used to live with that. Life moves forward. Even today, I wanted to have Itachi by my side... but I just have to wait, until the day I will see him again." Sakura bound her hands, grabbing her clothes.

"But... I don't want to be with Kiba." Sakura said. "I keep hurting him and I even told him I hated him..." Sakura started crying again. "What am I turning into?"

"Well..." Mirai realized. "Pregnant women usually have humour changes. Now you say that you hate Kiba, but maybe tomorrow you will love him." Sakura stared at her. "I'm pregnant too, remember?"

"When I knew you were dating Itachi... and that Chi was his daughter..." Sakura started, leaving Mirai curious. "I thought you were a monster that came to hurt Kakashi-sensei and Naruto's heart. But now... now I know... you had no other choice. I'm in the same situation you where when you were expecting Chi. I'm pregnant from a man and living with another... I..."

"I know... we feel so ashamed of ourselves." Mirai said and started eating some cake. Sakura ate too. "Naruto is worried about you." The kunoichi blushed. "Tsunade-sama told me you wanted him to be the one taking the responsibility instead of Kiba."

"Naruto is my friend. I would feel better with him near me... instead of Kiba." Sakura confessed. "I always..."

"You know, you and Naruto are too much alike." Mirai said, catching Sakura's attention. "If someone, who did not know you from anywhere, saw you, it could say you were boyfriend and girlfriend." Sakura blushed a lot. "But, when they start knowing you better, they would see you and Naruto have similar personalities, that both of you have lots of guts and that you care a lot about each other... a little like a brother and a sister that are always pinching each other but that, in the reality, love each other. You want Naruto near you, because you see him as your brother. The one that stand at your side when Sasuke left you and that promised to bring him back for you. Am I wrong? Don't you see Naruto as your brother?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled. "I think you are right." Mirai smiled. "But Naruto will leave in the day after tomorrow for a mission... and Kiba didn't come back yet."

"Don't worry, you can come to my hotel and stay with me. Today I have to sleep in Naruto's house, but tomorrow, we can go and buy some cool stuff for our babies, ah? What do you say?" Sakura smiled.

"When you feel alone... what do you do?" Sakura asked. Mirai smiled and got up, walking near the window and seeing the sky.

"I make the rain fall." She said, surprising the young kunoichi.

"Make the rain fall? How? Why?" Sakura asked. The Tsukikage put her hand in the glass.

"My father told me... that if I ever felt sad and lonely, I could make it rain and that I should put myself under it. That way, he would know how I was feeling and comfort me." Mirai explained. Sakura found that very strange. "Father..." she whispered and made some hand seals. "I wonder... if you can feel me now..." She closed her eyes. "Ukojizai no Jutsu."

The clouds from the sky became black and it started raining. Sakura was completely caught by surprise, she had no idea the Tsukikage had that kind of power.

"Oh God. It is raining." Sakura went near the window. "So, if you get under the rain, your father will come for you?"

"No... He never comes... that's why I have the rain. We, from the Minamoto clan, have the power to make rain fall." Mirai explained. "Well, I'm still hungry. What about making a cake?" Sakura smiled, happy for have company.

Tsunade and Shizune appeared an hour later and had a cup of tea with the just made strawberry cake. The Hokage started examining her student's belly.

"Have you rest a lot as I told you?" Tsunade asked, hearing a 'yes' from Sakura. "You must remember that you're still too young to be pregnant, meaning this is a risky pregnancy." The Hokage faced Sakura's eyes, trying to show the girl the dangers of her situation. "You can't walk a lot and keep in mind that all the care is not enough. I'm telling you not just for the safety of your baby, but also for your own. If you lose the baby, you may never be able to have babies again." Sakura made a guilty face. "You can't make that face. You've made a mistake and you need to live with it. Sasuke is also responsible for this. I'm certain that all the medicine Kabuto makes him have will also affect your baby." Tsunade sighed. "Kids nowadays no longer care about children."

"I'm..." Sakura whispered, making the women look at her. "I'm going to have this baby and look over her. She will be a normal girl, I'm sure." Tsunade smiled proudly.

"I'm sure she will be." Tsunade said.

At night, Mirai was sleeping in Naruto's bed, while the young man was sat in the kitchen's chair, caressing the kitty and watching some TV. The windows and the door were surrounded by dark veils that avoid the light of the night from entering the room. With Skuld within her body, Mirai couldn't be touch by the light of a night without the Moon, otherwise, due to the curses Susanowo had place upon the angel, Skuld would get free and destroy everything on her path, until she spots the heir of Kurogane.

"So, kitty, what about your name?" Naruto asked, while the cat was purring and rubbing her body in the boy's. "Hinata said she liked Sachiko, do you like it?" The cat meowed. "Ok, so it's Sachiko." The cat put her head in the table and shrunk, as if she was making a bow. "Sachiko?"

There was a sweet fragrance in the air and Naruto look to his bedroom door, where he saw a beautiful 18 years old girl.

"Skuld?" Naruto recognized her. She flew near him and smiled. "Did you get out from Mom's body? It could be danger for her."

"Don't worry. I checked everything before I left her body. She will not die." Skuld put her fingers in a golden chain that bound her neck. "As long as I have this chain, my spirit will be attached to Mirai." The angel sat in Naruto's lap, making a sad face. "Am I causing you pain?" Naruto found the question strange, looking aside. "Am I, Dragon King?" Tears appeared in her blue eyes, as she stared Naruto, waiting for the answer. "I'm tired of being the cause of such pain."

"No..." Naruto answer in monotone. Skuld continued looking at his eyes. "You make me smile." The boy showed her his smile, making her feel better. She crosses her arms around Naruto's neck, letting him blush.

"Thank you..." She said, crying. "I'm so tired of being closed. I'm an angel. I like to spread my wings and fly with no limits to restrain me..." Naruto caressed her hair, hugging her. "I'm sad." The Jinchuuriki lowered his eyes. Kurogane told him how hard it was for Skuld to be locked up; after all, she was one of the highest ranked angels in Heaven. Losing her body and only surviving thanks to the body of some girl and living with the thought that, in the day that girl dies, the heir of Kurogane would be murdered by a demon. "You're so tender, Kouryou." Skuld rubbed her face in Naruto's. He caressed her belly and kissed her face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure, you will be free someday." Naruto said, comforting her. "Wanna eat something?" Skuld smiled.

"It has been centuries since the last time I ate something." She confessed. Naruto grabbed the plate of rice cakes from the table and gave them to her. "What's this? I never saw this in the Hidden Moon."

"Rice cakes, a speciality from here. Go ahead. Taste it!" Naruto asked and then saw her biting it.

"It's so good!" She blushed. "I love it!" Naruto saw her eating all the cakes with a smile on her face. "Thank you for the meal." The boy smiled fondly. "Kouryou... would it be asking too much... if I asked you to stay with me? I don't want to... be alone..."

"It's fine. I will stay." Naruto answered, giving Skuld a smile. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Talk about?" Skuld asked, with a curious look only a child could make. "Well... how are you and Hinata?" The ANBU found the question very strange.

"Fine." He said. "She continues to love me... and I love her too."

The two continued to speak through the rest of the night, very close to each other.

The days continued passing over Konoha, winter finally came. The cold winds blow over the Village. Sakura was sleeping in her sofa. Her belly had grown a lot and she was only two months away from giving birth. Her breasts were also bigger and heavier due to the milk and none of her former bras fit her anymore. She was alone again, but this time, instead of thinking about her poor luck, she decided to adorn Kirika's bedroom with some soft toys people started offering her. Ino gave Sakura a huge pink piggy about her size that gave Kiba a lot of work for placing inside the bedroom. Naruto also gave Sakura's baby some early presents, like tiny soft cats, some fairies and bunnies he bought every time he left on a mission. The baby's cradle was already there, with soft pink sheets where cherry blossoms were printed on. In the bedside table were a small lamp and the photo from team 7. Sakura wanted to feel Sasuke near her and Kirika, and that photo helped her with that.

"I'm home." Kiba entered and Sakura went to welcome him. Akamaru ran to his bed and the boy put his stuff in the kitchen. "Hello, Sakura. Are you ok?" She noticed his tiredness in his face. "Have you eat something?"

"No... I was waiting for you..." Sakura could see how tired he was by the way he walked. She couldn't censure him, ever since he decided to be Kirika's father and look over her and the baby he has been working 24/7 to get money for them. Sakura was already in bed when she heard him coming back every day, and he always left before she wake up in the morning, leaving the breakfast ready for her to eat. "How was your mission?"

"Hard... A-rank mission are very difficult. If it wasn't for my team, I think I would fail them all." Kiba admitted with a sigh, but then he noticed Sakura was smiling tenderly at him. He decided to smile back. "What do you wanna eat?"

"You don't need to make a meal. I've bought some made meals that go to the microwave." Sakura said.

"But you need to have fresh food." Kiba alerted, worried. "Don't tell me you have been eating that?!"

"No... Actually, Mirai-sama and Kakashi-sensei come here most of the time. He makes our meals." Sakura explained. "Don't worry about that." Kiba sighed and got up.

"Well then... I will make you something." Kiba started making the meal. Sakura lowered her head, thinking. 'I wish I could... do something for him.' The young man continued making the rice. 'He seems to be so exhausted. Kiba...' "Done!" He gave her the food. "I hope you and little Kirika-chan enjoy it."

"Thank you." When Sakura was about to eat, Kiba fell from his chair. "KIBA!" She kneeled slowly at his side. "Kiba! Kiba! Say something! Talk to me! Kiba!" but no answer came. She was about to check him, but remembered what Tsunade told her. "Kiba..." She called for Akamaru and the dog put his boss in the sofa. Sakura called for the Hokage, who appeared quickly.

"He is fine." Tsunade relaxed her, after a checking up. "Men are not made of steel. Kiba is working hardly to help you and the baby." Sakura felt guilty. "I guess you should try to spoil him a little bit."

"Spoil?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yes. Show him that you care about his healthiness." The Slug Princess hinted. Sakura stared Kiba, seeing him sleeping peacefully. "Remember he is doing this for you, even when you didn't ask him to." Sakura smiled, blushing. "Just let him sleep. Do you need anything?"

"No... Thank you, master." Sakura said. Tsunade decided to look at the kunoichi's belly before leaving. "Well, Kirika is fine. Continue to rest as I told you. Bye."

"Bye." Tsunade left and Sakura continued looking at Kiba, who was laid down in the sofa. When the sandman started to sprinkle his magical powder, Sakura decided to go to her bed.

In the morning, she woke up and there was Kiba, in the same condition he was when he fell yesterday. Minutes after, the boy opened his eyes after feeling the sweet smell of coffee. He landed his eyes in the table in the middle of the living room and saw a lavish breakfast.

"Hello." Sakura said. Kiba quickly moved his eyes to her, blushing a little. "Master said she was going to give you the rest of the week off." Kiba smiled and then looked back at the table. "I decided to make you something, for helping me with Kirika."

"You shouldn't... you need to rest." Kiba alerted.

"Don't worry. I called Naruto by the phone and asked him to bring me all of this stuff. He and Hinata got worried when they saw you in the sofa, but I told them that they could come and join us for dinner."

"Thank you. I'm impressed." Kiba said, sitting in the sofa.

"What?! Do you doubt of my ability to make an act of kindness? Do you wanna get punched?" She asked, playing angry. Kiba felt a little scared.

"No. You're very kind. The kindest of the all the kind persons in the world." He said. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah... but I guess I could eat again." Sakura sat next to him, making the boy feel nervous, and started eating. "They are so good. I bet it was Hinata who picked them."

"Well, nothing wins against Hyuuga kitchen." Kiba stated and then looked at Sakura. The Chuunin couldn't take his eyes out of the ANBU's lips, while she was eating happily. "Sakura..." He called, a little nervous, especially because he had no idea how Sakura was going to react. After all, she was the one who could get angry enough to throw way all the food he made for her through the air. She glanced him, seeing his much blushed face. "I..." Kiba quickly put his arms around Sakura and passionfully kissed her. The girl's eyes opened wide when she started feeling Kiba's tongue touching hers. The boy had the sensation he was floating in the air while he was kissing the girl he loved and that, if he wasn't attached to her, that he would float right into the sky. On the other hand, Sakura couldn't avoid remembering Sasuke's kiss. It was so different... while Kiba kissed her tenderly, trying not to scare her, Sasuke explored her intensely trying to expressed all the love he had towards her before someone found them. The kunoichi was sad for not being able to feedback all the love Kiba was showing to her. She continued to love Sasuke, after all, she was caring his baby. Now she was truly able to understand what Mirai did with Kakashi.

... It hurts.

Kiba left her after a minute kissing her. His cheeks were as red as a tomato and his heart beating faster and faster, waiting to hear Sakura's word about what he had just done. The medical ninja lowered her face and sighed, breaking Kiba's heart.

"You... you're still in love with Sasuke, uh?" Kiba realized. Sakura thought that it would be harder for him if she answered. The young man got up and was about to leave.

"Don't leave me alone..." Sakura asked. "I don't wanna be alone." Kiba turned back at her, smiling sadly.

"That would hurt me even more..." Kiba answered, leaving Sakura a little bad. "But I will stay, because..." He looked her in eyes. "I can no longer live without you." Sakura blushed with that declaration. Kiba sat back in the sofa and decided to continue eating.

"Sorry..." Sakura said, making Kiba close his eyes. "I love Sasuke-kun ever since I was young. I thought that maybe it could be a teenager love... but later... with the years passing by, I realized it was more. I couldn't forget him... I was made to love him. I'm so sorry, Kiba..." The boy decided to continue eating, but tears were now falling from his eyes. "Kiba?"

"Let's talk about something else, please..." Kiba asked. Sakura decided to do as he said.

Days continued to pass as the winter reached February. In her hotel room, Mirai was eating some cakes when there was a knock at the door. The Tsukikage's belly was big, so she had to make lots of efforts to get up from the sofa and get the door.

"Hello!" A bunch of roses said and Kakashi appeared behind them. "I came to see how the two loves of my life are doing." Mirai sighed and entered, followed by Kakashi, who crossed his arms around her, caressing her big belly. "Mmm... my baby is moving."

"He keeps kicking my belly. I can't get any sleep." Mirai played and sat in the sofa, with Kakashi's help, who sat next to her. "So, why did you come?"

"To see you." Kakashi answered, but Mirai sent him a tricky smile.

"Come on, Hatake Kakashi. I know you very well. You haven't come just for that. You know you can't deceive me." She said, touching the man's nose tip. "You came to ask me to go to the hotel's hot baths with you, didn't you?" Kakashi's face showed that he has just been busted. "I knew it. I would recognize your perverted look any time."

"Don't be like that. Let's go have a bath!" He insisted.

"You don't need to do what Jiraya says in his books. Don't make me remember you that you made me read all of them." Mirai said, feeling Kakashi's arms around her body. The man pulled his neckband down and started kissing her neck.

"Let's have a warm bath, just the two of us and our little boy. Come on." Kakashi got up and helped Mirai.

"I guess I can't say no." Mirai sighed. "Come baby, let's see daddy totally naked." Kakashi blushed a lot. "What?"

"Why are you saying those things to our baby?" Kakashi asked. "Don't tell me that you have been reading _Icha-Icha_ Tactics loud, so he can hear it?"

"Babies need to recognize their mother's voices." Mirai said. Kakashi sighed and then stared the calendar in the door. There was a circle in February 14th. "What?"

"Is our baby going to born in that day?" Kakashi asked. Mirai smiled, putting her arm around his back.

"No. Our baby will only be born within two months." Mirai remembered. "That's Chi's birthday." Kakashi stared the Tsukikage. "I'm going to buy her something really cool. So, when she gets back, she could see I still remember her." The smile she had on her face showed that she continued to long for her baby. Kakashi kissed her, trying to make her feel happier.

"Naruto must be coming back from the mission. Maybe he will come back with Chi." Kakashi said, Mirai leaned her head in his chest, feeling him caressing her hair. "Don't worry. I'm sure she will come back to us."

"Yeah. We need to have faith." Mirai said, while Kakashi cleaned the tears that was falling from her eyes. "Let's have that bath." The two left.

In their house, Kiba was putting Sakura's stuff in a bag to take her to the hospital, due to the advance state of her pregnancy. The kunoichi could feel her baby touching the walls of her belly, leaving her happy.

"So... my baby will be born within a week, according to master." Sakura said. Kiba smiled and put his hand in her belly. "I'm looking forward to see her. How will she look like?"

"The most she looks like you, the better." Kiba confessed, with a smirk. Sakura smiled back, she knew he only said that because, if Kirika looked like Sasuke, everybody would notice it. "Your aqua eyes are so beautiful." Sakura blushed a lot, feeling her heart jumping with Kiba's flatter.

There was a knock at the door.

Kiba opened it and saw Naruto, Hinata and Neji in their ANBU clothes.

"Hello, Kiba. How are you doing, Holy Father?" (_Author's Note: Naruto plays with Kiba, calling him 'Holy Father', because he is going to have a baby without losing his virginity, meaning without sexual intercourse, just like the Holy Mother_) Naruto entered in the room, after seeing Kiba blushing. "Sakura-chan, you look so adorable." The Kurogane's heir put his hand in his friend's belly.

"Thank you!" She said, blissful for seeing that Naruto continues to worry about her. It was just like Mirai told her... they were as close as siblings.

"Sorry for appearing without a previous notice, Kiba." Neji said, making a bow.

"Don't worry, we were just leaving." Kiba explained. Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"Finally your boobs are as big as Old Lady Tsunade ones." Naruto mocked. Sakura bound her fist, which started glowing, and punches Naruto right into his cheek.

"SHANNARO!" She screamed, throwing him against the wall, breaking it. Kiba and Neji watched it, open-mouthed. "You're a stupid jerk! How dare you look at my breasts?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata went for him, seeing the stars spinning across her boyfriend's head. "Are you ok?"

"Hinata... you look so pretty, where did you get all those stars shinning?" Naruto appeared to be drugged, drunken by the punch.

"You stu..." Sakura felt her belly hurting. Kiba noticed and went near her, holding her hand. "My belly, it hurts... I... Ugh!"

"Sakura!" Kiba realized she couldn't hold herself on her feet. "Come, let's get you into the hospital." The ANBU helped Kiba and Sakura and soon, she was in the delivering room. Tsunade entered, along with Shizune and three more nurses.

"Empty the room, boys. This is a women's job from now on." Tsunade alerted, cleaning her hands. Kiba was sweating all over his body. Naruto too, he couldn't stop thinking that if he hadn't made a comment about Sakura's huge boobs that she wouldn't be having the baby now.

"Will it take long?" Kiba asked. Tsunade grinned and decided to make a joke.

"Well, Sakura will have to make something four-five times bigger than her vagina get pass through it." The Hokage explained. Naruto fainted. Kiba was so shocked he couldn't answer. "Guess that will take a while." Tsunade entered the room. Kiba decided to have a sit, lowering his head, feeling useless for not being able to do anything for the girl he loved.

"I can't believe Sakura is actually having a baby." Naruto, completely recovered from the shock, asked, looking at the room's door. "I wonder how it looks like."

"Bad..." Kiba answered. "I saw she-dogs giving birth... it's disgusting." Naruto's face turned blue. "I only hope the two survive." The Jinchuuriki sat next to Kiba and the two decided to wait.

Hours passed and Naruto and Kiba were sleeping with their head leaned on each other. Tsunade came out from the delivering room, taking her gown out. She stared at the two and sighed before putting her fingers in their noses.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed. The boys waked up in a start, very scared. "How can you sleep at a time like this? Men are so unstressed." The two remembered Sakura and quickly glanced the Hokage, who answered their look with a smile. "They are both fine."

"Thank God." Kiba sighed, right after Naruto. "Can we see them?"

"Shizune is giving them a bath; soon you will be able to see them." Tsunade explained. The boys were very pleased and decided to wait. Minutes later, they were allowed to enter the girl's room.

"Naruto! Kiba!" Sakura smiled at them, visibly tired, but very happy. Kiba went near her, smiling for seeing she was fine.

"Gosh, Sakura-chan, you took so long to have that baby." Naruto complained.

"It was a natural birth, stupid." Sakura explained. "Of course it took long. In case you haven't noticed, I've been there for more than 10 hours."

"So long?" Kiba got a little worried, but Sakura smiled back at him, holding his hand. He blushed when he sensed her fingers caressing it. "And the baby?"

"Master is doing her some exams." Sakura explained. "She is so beautiful! You have to see her. She is so precious. So small and cute." As expected, Sakura was a joyful mother, talking about how her baby was the prettiest thing in the world.

"Hello there." Tsunade entered with the baby covered in a cute pink blanket. Naruto and Kiba got anxious, trying to see the baby's face, but Tsunade noticed and hid it, giving Kirika to her mother. "Well,..."

"Let me see it!" Naruto asked, getting closer to Sakura.

"No, let me see it!" Kiba begged. Sakura smiled and showed the baby's face. It was round and adorable, with her pink cheeks moving while she yawn and her tiny little hands moving. Sakura gave Kirika her finger, so she could bound it, making her mother proud.

"Kirika is going to be her name. Neh? Kirika! You're so pretty." Sakura said, caressing her baby.

"Can I be her godfather?" Naruto quickly asked, much enthusiastic, making Sakura happier.

"Of course you can, Naruto." Sakura agreed.

"Have you heard it, Kirika? You're going to be the goddaughter of the next Hokage." Naruto said, caressing the baby's tiny nose with his finger. Tsunade laughed quietly at his sentence and noticed Kiba, who was staring at the baby, much blushed and a little sad. Naruto continued talking to Sakura and Kirika, while Kiba was feeling worst. Tsunade put her hand in the boy's shoulder.

"Be sad not." She whispered at him, so the others couldn't hear her. Kiba looked up at the Hokage. "I know she looks just like Sasuke, but you are the one who she is going to call father. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here, remember that." Kiba smiled. "Now, go and hold her in your arms. Have courage, boy!" Tsunade slammed her hand in Kiba's back, pushing him to Sakura. The boy blushed a lot.

"Sa-Sakura..." Kiba started, catching hers and Naruto's attention. "Can... Can I hold Kirika?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course." Sakura gave the baby to him. Kiba held the baby, feeling a little nervous.

"HOLD HER CORRECTLY!" Tsunade scared him, smiling after that. Kiba started trembling. "I was playing, you need to support her head with your arm, new-borns don't have the strength to hold their heads." The Hokage showed him how to do it well. "See."

"Hello there, Kirika." Kiba said, caressing her face. He couldn't stop getting hurt at seeing her face so looking a like Sasuke's. People would notice it, but he decided to continue loving the young baby at the same. Kirika didn't choose her parents, but he had the chance of choosing her, so, he needed to keep on loving her. Kiba kissed the baby's sweet forehead and gave her back to the mother.

"Sakura needs to rest." Tsunade alerted. "As you know, she just came out from a 10 hours straight of child labour."

"Why did it take so long?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Sakura was still too young to have a child, so her body was not that ready to support the weight of the baby, that's why she needed to rest a lot. Kirika was also Sakura's first child, so she was not used with giving birth." Tsunade made it simple, so Naruto could understand. "But now they are both fine."

There was a knock in the door and Shizune entered.

"Tsunade-sama, I brought you the analyses you asked me." She said.

"Great." The Hokage picked the papers. "Come, boys, let's leave Sakura for a while."

"I will come to see you at the night." Kiba said, caressing Sakura's hair, receiving a smile.

"I'll come tomorrow with Hinata. I need to check up on Mirai." Naruto said and they left. Sakura stared her baby, very proud.

"I can't believe it... I have such a pretty baby." She hugged Kirika. "Sasuke-kun... would you be proud for seeing how cute our daughter looks like? She looks so much like you." Sakura nursed the baby, continuing to contemplate how little and precious Kirika was. "I'm so happy." The baby continued sucking her mother's milk, making adorable baby noises. "I love you, my baby. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you... anything."

Three days later, Tsunade gave the permission for Sakura to leave the hospital. Kiba helped with her baggage and the two came back to their modest house.

"Home sweet home, Kirika-chan!" Kiba said. Sakura was with the baby in her hands, who was with her aqua blue eyes opened. Seems like Kiba's wish turned true and Kirika inherited her mother's eyes. "Here..." They put the baby in her cradle, closing the curtain so the sun didn't hit her face.

"Sweet dreams, my princess!" Sakura gave a kiss in the baby's forehead, seeing her falling asleep. "She is so adorable."

"You said that because I was the one who had to change her diapers last time." Kiba complained. "How can someone so small make so much pooh-pooh?" Sakura smiled and crossed her arms around his neck, making his face glow while blushing. "Wh-What's that?" The kunoichi's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, Kiba, for supporting me." She said and stood in the point of her toes, coming closer to the boy. "You're so sweet." Sakura French kissed Kiba. The chunnin's heart started beating very fast, but he ended up hugging his love and followed the kiss. After a long lasting kiss, they stared each other. "You know that probably... I will not fall in love with you." Kiba felt sad. "But, you already mean a lot to me. Sorry for not loving you, but..." Kiba put his hand in Sakura's cheek and kissed her back. This time, Sakura was the one who blushed a lot.

"I know, but... if I could just stay with you... living with you. That's fine." Kiba confessed. "I love you. You loving me back or not." Sakura felt so beautiful for having someone desiring her so much. She leaned her head in his chest, letting him cuddle her hair. "I'll protect you and Kirika, always." Deep with her heart, Sakura wanted to hear that coming from Sasuke's mouth and being hugged by his strong arms... but... slowly... Kiba was taking that place... the empty space Sasuke left back.

Two months later, it was time for Mirai to have her baby. The Tsukikage was in the hospital bed, with Kakashi at her side, reading _Icha-Icha_ again. Kimi came from the Hidden Moon to help her in child labour.

"Kimi! You came!" Mirai was much surprised with her friend's arrival. "I missed you so much. Sorry for not being there when your daughter was born, I'm stuck in Konoha because of my pregnancy. Thousands of sorries!"

"Don't worry. You couldn't risk the life of your baby." Kimi said, checking Mirai's belly. "Besides I came to help Hokage-sama with some analyses from a baby."

"How's my village?" Mirai asked.

"Fine and freezing as always." Kimi answered, finishing the check up. "You must be giving birth very soon. Your baby is already in position to come out." Mirai felt a little nervous. "Fear not, I'm here." Tsunade entered in the room.

"So, how are you?" She asked to Mirai, who sighed.

"I have no words to describe my heaviness." The Tsukikage said.

"She's playing. She is very pretty!" Kakashi mocked, caressing her belly. "Don't be so sad, you're gonna be thin again after you gave birth, unfortunately, your boobs will also turn smaller." Mirai pinched him. Kimi and Tsunade hid their laughs.

"Do you have the analyses ready?" Tsunade asked the foreign medical nin.

"Yes, but I have one question for you." Kimi got up and stared the papers. "Who, in his perfect mind, would let himself get with so much drugs in his body? These numbers are away out of normal." Tsunade's expression grew sadder. "Unless you diagnose a proper treatment right away, I can't see how this guy is going to survive. It should be treated right after dosing these high quantities. Six of the components I check can manipulate the DNA of a person for a while and without a cure it will kill it."

"I know... but there were also some components I unknown." Tsunade confessed. "Thank you for your help."

"Pardon for asking, Godaime, but... from who are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. Mirai lowered her face, feeling sad...

In her house, Sakura was playing with Kirika when there was a knock in the door.

"Master. Shizune-san." Sakura invited them in. They took a sit and saw Kirika laying in the sofa, above a cute strawberry stamped blanket. "Thank you for coming visit me. I was feeling a little alone. Kiba left for another mission." Sakura sat the baby in her lap. "But, with Kirika I always have work to do. Isn't that right, my tiny little sweetie baby?" Kirika laughed of the way her mother spoke. "She is so cute." Shizune and Tsunade smiled sadly.

"Actually, Sakura, we haven't come here for a visit." Tsunade made it clear. Sakura was so happy with her motherhood, that she didn't notice her master's worried eyes. "You see, when Kirika was born, I made the regular exams we do to every born baby."

"Yes. You told me everything was right." Sakura remembered.

"That's true. But I was worried with the effect that Soldier Pills could have caused in your baby. So I decided to check it up." Tsunade said.

"To be realistic," Shizune looked at the papers in her hands. "When I first gaze at these components, I noticed that many of them are not used in the Pills. So, I decided to ask for Tsunade-sama's help." Sakura started to get worried, while Kirika was putting a toy in her mouth. "So, we discovered that some of them were used in many other pills to increase speed and strength and some of them can also eradicate pain for a certain period of time."

"What are you talking about? I've never had those kind of pills. I know the bad side effects they have." Sakura assured.

"It was not you. It was Sasuke." Tsunade confessed, startling the young kunoichi.

"What? But the baby was in my body. The drugs the father had don't have any effect in the baby's formation." Sakura said. The Hokage sighed

"Remember that Kabuto is the one administrating Sasuke's pills." Tsunade recalled. Sakura's eyes opened wide, while her lower lips started trembling. "Many of them can manipulate the genes of certain people for a while and then, with the proper cure, make the remaining unchanged genes change the code of the modified ones back to original. I didn't know all the substances, so I asked for Kimi to check up in the Hidden Moon's database and he filled some of the missing ones. I'm not going to lie to you, but the number of drugs that were possibly administrated to Sasuke were enough to kill a bull."

"Genetic manipulation... but... that was only for a while... wasn't it?" Sakura asked, getting desperate.

"I'm afraid not." Shizune felt bad for being the once giving that explanation. "You see, probably, Sasuke-kun took the drugs before seeing you and Naruto-kun and only took the antidote after returning to Orochimaru's lair. So..."

"The genes he passed to Kirika were the modified ones." Tsunade conclude. Sakura's heart broke, looking at her baby, who smiled at her. "The genes had the capacity of producing the same effects of the drugs for some time by conceiving the drugs in the body via hormonal production, then, the body will start calling for the antidote." Tears fell over Kirika. "Your girl, within three months, will have in her body the same dosage of drugs that Sasuke had when he came to see you and fight with Naruto." Sakura put Kirika in the sofa and got up, walking near the window, with her back turned to her sempai. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"My baby..." Sakura started crying. "You've found the cure, right, Master? Shizune-san?" She turned back to them, showing her angst. "Kirika will be safe... right? Right? Please! Say something!" Sakura screamed. Shizune closed her eyes while Tsunade took a deep breath.

"There are only two ways of saving Kirika." Tsunade said, giving some hope to the desperate mother. "One is by finding the proper antidote that will surpass the effects of the drugs and recombine the correct DNA. The second is with a transplant from a compatible medulla that will also restart the recombining process from her genes."

"Then, Kirika will be fine..." Sakura smiled.

"I've been working with Shizune and Kimi ever since we got the majority of the drugs listed, but the missing ones also cause irremediable effects." Sakura cried. "And about the medulla transplant..."

"We have a very good database in Konoha's medical files and the Hidden Moon is also similar." Shizune explained. "Of course that in the Hidden Moon we couldn't find any compatible one and in Konoha... only three results came out."

"Three?!" Sakura regained hope. "But that's a great number."

"It would be." Tsunade started. "Unfortunately, yours is not compatible. And the three results that came out belong to the only three Uchihas that have a chance of being alive... so, Phoenix, Itachi... and Sasuke."

"Only them...?" Sakura fell on her knees. "Then..."

"I will be researching for the proper cure, but... I never saw those components... even for me... it is very hard." Tsunade confessed. "I'm sorry, but your only chance is for Naruto to find Sasuke." Sakura shrunk over herself, crying in the ground. Tsunade and Shizune were feeling so useless before the pain Sakura was feeling within her heart.

"He was stoned..." She whispered, grabbing the carpet underneath her tightly. "He was stoned when he had sex with me... that's why..." Sakura's eyes were wide opened, crying more and more. "That's why he fought with Naruto right after he have done it... he was completely high. I can't believe it... I feel so stupid."

"It's not your fault, Sakura." Shizune tried to cheer her up, but it was futile.

"He was stoned..." She said again. "When he touched me with his hand... it was not him... he was drugged." The memories of Sasuke's touches that she kept as a treasure were now sounding sick and disgusted. "When he said he wanted... it was not him..." She recalled him taking of her clothes. "It was not him speaking... it was those drugs..." She remembered when Sasuke got inside of her, making her pleasure at every movement he made. "He was feeling nothing by himself..." The memory of Sasuke coming up inside of her... impregnating her... trembling while both were having an orgasm that made them feel like Gods, flashed in her eyes. "He is sick..." She remembered how, in the end of all that pleasured moment, he stared her much blushed and then decided to do it all over again. "How could he...?" When he possessed her entirely and how the two were screaming delightfully when Naruto busted them. "What am I to him...? A whore he comes to fuck when he is high?" Sakura started crying, feeling her body was so impure that not even a thousand baths could wash that sensation way. "I have feelings!" She screamed. "I'm not a whore... I'm not a whore... How could he..." Sakura punched the ground. "My baby... My Kirika... he does not have the right to treat her as garbage. She is a human being... She..." The girl hiccupped. "Kirika... how could he...? His own daughter?"

"Sakura, please get up." Tsunade asked, going near her and putting her hand in the kunoichi's back. "Kirika already has an irresponsible father, she doesn't need crying baby has a mother. You're a medical nin too, you can help us with the research and look over Kirika when things start to get worst." Sakura jumped at Tsunade, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, master! Thank you so much!" Sakura cried. Shizune went near her too, helping her recomposing herself.

In the middle of the night, in the hospital, Naruto had just came from his mission when he heard about Mirai. He was in front of a big glass, with his hands glued in it.

"He is cute, isn't it?" Kakashi asked Naruto, staring at a cute baby dressing a blue suit that was sleeping in a cradle, near many other babies. The Jinchuuriki eyes were stuck in the baby. "Mirai decided to name him Kaoru. You may not believe it, but he smells really sweet." Naruto smiled proudly, letting some tears fall. "I'm so happy. It's my cute little baby over there." Naruto's smile vanished. "I can't wait for the day when he will come at me, running and call me daddy." The ANBU's lower lip started trembling. Kakashi put his hand in Naruto's shoulder. "Please take a look at him, I need to check Mirai. She is sleeping." Kakashi stared his baby again and then left.

Alone in that huge corridor, Naruto started crying, looking at the young Kaoru sleeping near all those babies that were not relevant at the boy's eyes.

"My baby..." Naruto whispered with his face all wet. "It's _my_ baby." He knocked in the window and lowered his head. "What have I done?! He is my child... not Kakashi's... not Mirai's... mine... why can't I call him 'my' with all that pride? Kaoru... I didn't even have the chance to pick his name..." Naruto slide over the wall, sitting in the ground. "Fuck... Only for once... I wished I could hear you calling me... daddy..."

...

Will Kirika be saved?

Will Naruto ever hear Kaoru calling him 'father'?

Was Sasuke really stoned how did he really loved Sakura in that moment?

How will he react knowing all this?

Conceal yourselves for the next Jutsu "Guilty"

What will happen in the end of the flash back?

Hello! I took some time with this chapter for some reasons. First, I'm searching for a job and I keep sending CV for every enterprise I know... some formularies are very hard to fill. Second, this chapter made me read the entire article for 'Childbirth' in Wikipedia. Well... but now it is done and I hope you like it.

Besides that, I need to make you some question before you left this page, because it is important for the ending of my Fanfic... if you had the chance of reviving only one person, who would you choose, your child or your lover?

"_Thanks to you... I know__ how it feels to lose the child you so tenderly cared in your belly and loved."_


	11. Guilty

**Guilty**

In a cold winter morning, Naruto was sleeping, hugging his pillow tightly and drooling a lot. Sachiko was in her warm basket, ignoring the sounds her owner made while sleeping.

There was a ring in the door.

Naruto turned himself to the other side, covering his ears with the pillow, but that didn't make the ring stop. He sat in his bed, with his eyes half opened and with his face very hot.

"It's 3.43 a.m. ..." Naruto picked the clock. "Who would come at this time of the night?" The rings continued. "What the fuck..." The young man looked down and noticed his sheets. "Oh crap... I really didn't want to change this now..." Naruto got up and wet his private place with cold water, dressing some new boxers after that. "If it is Rock Lee asking me to join him in his Youth Marathon of the Night, I swear I will kill him." The Kurogane's heir opened the door and Sakura, with Kirika in her arms, appeared in front of him, crying. "Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto..." She hugged him tightly. The boy was so sleepy that he was not getting anything.

"Wha-What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He helped her in and boiled some water, making a chamomile tea. "Why are you crying?" Sakura was about to talk, but she noticed some bottles in the trash bin.

"Since when you drink?" Sakura asked him. Naruto stared her, making a confused face.

"Since I'm thirsty..." He answered. She noticed he was not ok.

"What... Are you drunk or something?" Sakura left Kirika in her softy bag-bed and went near her friend, staring him in the eyes. "You are drunk!"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto turned his eyes away, but Sakura put her hand in his face, turning it back to her.

"I'm a medical nin, I know you have drank above the line." She criticized. Naruto sighed and tears appeared in his eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't want to speak about that." He confessed. Sakura sighed and went back to Kirika. "I..." Naruto knew Sakura was his friend. He wanted to tell her the truth... he knew she would understand. She always does. The kunoichi turned back at him. "Mirai gave birth this afternoon." He said, catching Sakura by surprise. Naruto smiled proudly. "The baby is healthy and pretty. I never saw anything like that." He stared his hands. "He was so small... so precious. I wanted to hug him! I wanted to have him in my arms! My son..." Naruto cried. Sakura decided to hug him, making him feel a little better. "I couldn't even hold him... He looks so much like me, Sakura-chan. I'm so happy..."

"I know I also had a baby, remember?" She said, cleaning Naruto's tears. "But drinking will not help you. You knew it was going to be like that when you decided it about a year ago." Naruto lowered his head once more. "Things happen and we..." Sakura bound her hands, remembering her pain. "And we have to live with that." 'Naruto also has his hands filled with problems, I shouldn't have come here and give him one more...' The kunoichi thought, but in that moment, her friend put his hands in her shoulders.

"What brought you here in the middle of the night?" Naruto asked, making Sakura duelling with herself about telling him what was happening with Kirika. She couldn't hold herself and started hiccupping. "What?"

Sakura told him everything about Kirika's decease, shocking the young Jinchuuriki. He couldn't believe how serious Sasuke's mistakes were, but still, he continued thinking his friend was not guilty, after all he had no idea he was going to have a baby daughter.

"And the problem is..." Sakura continued, holding the tea cup with her trembling hands. "I saw the money Kiba has been saving for the baby and it is not enough... it won't last a month. The medicine and drugs needed are too much expensive and rare, but... if we don't give them to Kirika... she will..." Naruto stared the cup in his hands, seeing his face reflected by the tea. "Master told me Konoha has no money to afford for a treatment of only one baby, especially such an expensive one." The girl cleaned her tears and glanced her baby. "I don't know what to do, Naruto. I'm desperate."

"Well..." Naruto gazed her in the eyes. "I have the money I won when I was looking over Mirai." Sakura's eyes opened wide. "I can give it to you."

"But that's a lot of money!" Sakura exclaimed. "I also won that... but once I let Chi being kidnapped by Sasuke, I had to deliver it to the Hidden Moon. Are you sure? Don't you want to keep it to yourself, maybe to buy something to Hinata or to a gift to Kaoru?" Naruto sighed sadly.

"Maybe a present to Hinata would be good... She keeps worrying about me, I guess she deserves that." The boy smiled. "I continue to work... there is no problem in giving you the money, I can buy a present for Kaoru later... after all..." A tear fell inside the tea, turning the tasty liquid salty. "I'm never going to hear a '_Thank you, daddy'_ from him."

"Naruto..." Sakura realized how sad he was and tried to find some tender words to say, but with all the sorrow within her... tenderness was forgotten in a far place within her heart... just like her memories from Sasuke, that day after day, were becoming more a reason to hate than to love. "Please don't cry..." That sentence only unleashed the sadness within Kurogane's heir heart. Naruto shrunk over himself before the enormous guilt of the mistake he did about a year ago... when he gave his child away for saving Konoha. When he betrayed Kurogane by breaking the promise he made to him.

"My baby... I wanted to hold him!" Naruto cried, making noises of agony. "I'm so stupid... Why have I done that? I should have died..."

"Naruto! That's so not like you!" Sakura remembered grabbing his hand. "You would never die like that! I know you! Please, don't say those things! Don't go down like this! If you go away, I'll be alone." Naruto stared her, surprised with her confession. "You're just like my brother. Please... Naruto."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled and then stared Kirika, seeing the baby with her toy in the mouth, drooling a lot. "You're right. There are people who need me. You and Kirika. Sasuke. Hinata... and Kaoru..." Sakura smiled, happy for seeing the Naruto she knew coming back. "Konoha can no longer live without me tormenting it." They laughed quietly. "Tell Kiba he doesn't need to worry. I will help you two."

"Thank you, for listening to all of my problems." Sakura hugged her friend and decided to leave. "You know... you promised me you will bring Sasuke-kun back." Naruto stared her. "I don't know if I want to see him again... after all Kirika has been suffering."

"But Sasuke doesn't know... I'm sure he would help you. He would never hurt a child of his. His dream was to make his clan come back." Naruto remembered, but Sakura didn't think sweet about Sasuke anymore. All the pain within her soul was destroying the image of her long lost love. "Try to understand..."

"I rather not, otherwise... I would have to answer him... why I let his daughter die... when he was the one who drove her..." Sakura stared her baby and smiled. "I will work hard and I'm sure, I will see Kirika growing up and one day... I will hear her calling for me." Naruto gave Kirika a goodbye kiss and saw Sakura leaving under the starish night of winter.

"Sakura-chan... I hate seeing you like that..." Naruto confessed and entered in his house. In that moment, everything around him started becoming blurred. "What the?" The lights become more vivid and the boy began losing his balance, hitting the table near him. "Why..." Naruto felt as if his strengths were being sucked away from him. His eyes rolled up and he fell in the ground.

Within his mind, Naruto saw the water from the sewer getting dirtier and then he looked up, seeing Skuld, landing near him.

"Skuld?" He was surprised with her presence in his mind, but then again, it was not the first time that happened. She put her hands in his chest, sighing forlornly. "What are you doing here?"

"The soul that helped Mirai living has left her body. Now..." Skuld touched Naruto's heart with her finger. "You will be the one who will sustain her from now on, making her live longer..." Great amounts of energy started leaving the sewer, turning it older and rotten. Naruto watched it open-mouthed. "... in order to prevent the demon within you from destroying Konoha." All the energy condensed in Skuld's hands, producing a huge yellow ball that illuminated the place. Naruto was amazed with its size. In his cage, Kyuubi opened his eyes, staring that light. "Oh holy light of the Kurogane, may your blessed energy give life." Skuld smiled at Naruto. "For every year given to another one, for the good of Konoha, fifteen from yours will be taken, until there is no more."

"What?!" Naruto was caught by surprise. "You mean... You mean that big amount of chakra represents fifteen years of my life?!" The boy stared the ball of light, imagining all the moments that could represent... all the moments that now... will never happen.

"Yes. Remember, that was what you agreed... when we saved Konoha." Skuld recalled and Naruto lowered his head. "Every time you come back to the village, you put it in danger. Once Mirai can die at any moment... that means Kyuubi could get free at any moment and kill you. If that happens within Konoha, many innocent lives will be taken. Are you going to let Mirai die?"

"No!" Naruto quickly answered. "Of course not! Especially with Kaoru..." Skuld's eyes opened wide. "I can't let my child stay without a mother. Kaoru needs her..." Skuld smiled and went near the boy.

"You're so fond." She said and pulled his face with her hand, making him blush. "I'm glad I met you." She kissed him romantically. Naruto's heart was beating faster and faster and it was heard within the sewer. He crossed his arms around her, caressing her body. When she let him, he had tears in the corner of his eyes and was very embarrassed. "You haven't changed a thing. I'm happy to see you are worried with Kaoru." The boy stared her. "I feared you could forget about him, guess I was wrong. You're just like Kurogane."

"No..." Naruto confessed. "He would never betray a member from his family." Skuld caressed his face.

"Things are different now. I'm sure that, if Kurogane was in your place, he would do the same thing." Skuld assured, but Naruto didn't feel better. "Be sad not. The Gods never forget about those who sacrifice their lives for the welfare of the others. You will see, good that goes around, comes around."

"And Kaoru...?" He asked, making Skuld sad.

"That was the great sacrifice both of us needed to do." She explained, feeling a stab in her heart. "I have to go. You will feel very bad after I take this energy out of you. Your body will continue young and pretty from the outside, but the inside will tear apart very quickly, after all, fifteen years of his life were taken. Please, don't lose your hope. I'm sure your pleas will be heard." Skuld left and Naruto fainted, drowning within the waters of his mind, entering inside Kyuubi's cage.

"Stupid... you had no idea about what you get into, do you?" Kyuubi said, getting Naruto with his claws. His demon fox body started shining and turned into a twenty five years old handsome man with long red brown hair, fox tail and ears and a face whiskered, just like Naruto's. He was wearing a dark kimono and a necklace with a yang. "You're lucky only half of me was sealed within you. I only have half of my powers, that's why you can only go up to four tails. But..." Kyuubi grinned, holding Naruto's face. "I wonder what Konoha thinks about you."

The red chakra from the demon got out from the cage and started filling the cracks that were left by the removed energy. Kyuubi's laughs were heard all the way.

In the hotel, Mirai was nursing Kaoru when she felt something. Only a lamp brightened the big and lonely room. Her five pupil eyes were staring the window, gazing Naruto's house.

"Naruto..." She said and then smiled at Kaoru. "I know how you feel." She said, caressing Kaoru's face and crying; while the sweet fragrance of her body made Kaoru's vanish. "It hurts..."

In the next day, Hinata was at Naruto's door. She was wearing a white silk ribbon on her head and carried a present in her hands. Her pink sleeveless shirt was very pretty and anyone could noticed that she had adorned herself for a special occasion.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun will like this." She smiled, taking her pocket mirror to see if she was pretty enough for her lover. "This is a special day after all." She knocked on the door, very nervous.

There was no answer.

She knocked again, but nothing happened.

"Naruto-kun?" She called. 'Don't tell me he forget it? It's not surprising coming from him.' Hinata was about to put her hand in the doorknob when she remembered something. "Dad told me Mirai-sama gave birth yesterday... could it be... Naruto-kun" Naruto was taking so much time to answer the door that Hinata decided to open it. Once it was locked, she took a slide out of her hair and opened it. "NARUTO-KUN!"

The young boy was lying in the ground, with lots of blood surrounding him. Hinata was desperately holding him, trying to make him breathe.

"Please, Naruto-kun! Say something! Don't leave me..." Hinata cried, touching his could face. "I love you... please." She put him on her back. "I... Naruto-kun..." The Hyuuga princess started jumping from roof to roof until she reached the hospital, where Tsunade left everything just to look over the Jinchuuriki.

Hinata was waiting in the corridor, crying a lot. All the make-up she has so devotedly put upon her face was now being washed away by her tears of desolation. Inside the room, Tsunade was checking Naruto, surprised with what she was seeing.

"This... all his organs seem to be older than before. It's just like an adult body." Tsunade whispered. "What happened with him? Beside, why did he lose so many blood? He has no injury? Could it be the same as his mother? No... Skuld was the one who made Kushina's wounds, then... how?"

The door opened and the Hokage went near Hinata, smiling at her in order to give the girl some calmness.

"Naruto is fine. He just lost some blood and fainted with the shock. He also seems to be very tired; after all, he had just come from one mission yesterday." Tsunade explained. "You can stay with him in the room, waiting for his recover."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Hinata made a bow and entered the room, seeing Naruto attached to a big machine that was giving him blood. "Naruto-kun... what happened with you?"

The Kurogane's heir only opened his eyes late at night. He unknown the roof he was staring upon and then looked aside, seeing his girlfriend sleeping at his side. Naruto smiled and caressed her face.

"You saved me." He whispered, kissing her hand. "It hurts..." Naruto felt all his body hurting and he couldn't move. "Crap... I feel so weak." He stared Hinata again. "Please, don't leave my side... my love..."

Next day, Tsunade gave him permission to leave the hospital, but to continue resting due to the missing of blood. Hinata helped him and cleaned his house.

"What happened?" She asked, giving him some food after finishing the cleaning. Naruto lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Skuld came here and took fifteen years of my life." Naruto explained, shocking Hinata.

"Fifteen?" Hinata bound Naruto's arm tightly, showing him she was a little scared. "But then..."

"Yes..." Naruto stared her, smiling sadly. "My lifespan became smaller and it will decrease more... with the passing of time." Hinata hugged him quickly, making the plate with cookies fall all over the white sheets of the bed. "Hinata?!"

"I will always be with you, Naruto-kun!" She assured. "Forever and ever!" He smiled and put his hand on her face. "Always..."

"I love you, Hinata." He said from the bottom of his heart, blushing at the same time Hinata did. "I can no longer live without you." They got closer, closing their eyes. "Be mine... Hinata... forever."

Sealed kiss.

Days continue to pass and the flowers began to bloom, announcing the spring was coming. Birds sang on the branches of the trees now filled with leaves. Nights were also cleaner and warmer, blew by a soft breeze of new life.

Kiba had just came from a mission and saw Sakura sleeping in the kitchen's table, above lots of books, papers and drug lists. Kirika had also fallen asleep in her bag-bed. The Inuzuka boy picked the baby, who started making some adorable noise.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's just daddy." He said. "Come, let's change that diaper and put you in that comfy bed." After giving the baby a goodnight kiss, Kiba went for a blanket and then put it around Sakura. "If I could just put a smile upon your face..." He said, caressing her face and seeing she had been crying. "Sakura..." He kissed her forehead and then started to make something for him to eat, after giving Akamaru a huge bone. While he was cooking, he felt someone hugging him, making him blush.

"You've came back. I'm so happy." Sakura said, with tears in the corner of her eyes. Kiba blushed a lot. "I was feeling so alone... I missed you."

"Missed me...?" He asked, turning to her. Sakura's face was red and her eyes wet. Kiba could sense her body trembling. "You are very tired. You shouldn't stay awake at this time of the night. It's better for you to have a good night of sleep so your head will be fresh in the morning. Are you hungry? I'm making some Umeboshi. I know you like it."

"I..." Sakura bit her lower lip.

"Haven't you see Naruto or Ino? You always told me you went to see them when you were feeling lonely?" Kiba asked. Sakura held him even tightly, noticing he continued doing the dinner.

"Naruto has his life and his own problems." Sakura explained, remembering Naruto's suffering. "Ino is in the middle of her youth. I don't want to fill her with my problems." Kiba stared her. "You are the only one I have." Kiba smiled.

"What does that mean? Do wanna get laid?" Kiba mocked, knowing that would piss her up, but the answer was...

"Yes." Sakura confessed, making her companion shiver and turn back at her, seeing her smile and crying eyes. The kunoichi turned the stove off and put her face closer to Kiba's. "I really want to be yours."

"What are you saying?!" Kiba was much nervous, without knowing how to react to something like that. "I'm a boy! I should be the one saying I wanted to get laid." Kiba said, moving his arms frenetically while stepping back. Sakura continued following him. "Why so sudden? Plus, you haven't been taking any pills. I'm sure you don't want to give Kirika a brother or a sister. And-and you..." Kiba knocked against the wall and was left with no place else to escape. Sakura crossed her arms around him once again. "S-S-Sakura..."

"I've been working all day long with Master and Kimi-san." Sakura said. "Always trying to find a cure for her... always... you've been supporting me... always, without asking anything back... only someone who truly loves me would do something like that." Kiba continued staring Sakura's eyes, with his heart beating faster and faster. "Then I realize how fool I was... Fool because I passed my days cursing Sasuke-kun... instead of blessing you." Kiba's eyes opened wide. "When I realized that... I noticed I was already in love with you." Kiba's heart was beating as it has never beaten before. "I..." Sakura lowered her head, rubbing it in Kiba's chest. "I loved every time you came back from a mission and check me and Kirika in our sleep. How you were always tender and worried about every little aspect of our lives. I've always seen you as an animal, but..." Sakura was crying, hugging Kiba. "Even animals have fraternal instincts and... even animals know how to love... So I beg you... love me..." Kiba caressed her face.

"I... Do you really... love me?" Kiba asked, with a happiness inside of his soul that he thought he was never going to feel. It was making him feel so handsome... so godly.

"Yes." Sakura answered with a smile.

"No more Sasuke..."

"No more... the only thing that my heart can feel towards him is hate." Sakura confessed.

"Even if tomorrow he comes back and saves Kirika?" Kiba asked.

"I don't care. He almost killed her. Saving her it's his obligation, once he is the one responsible for this." Sakura explained. "I don't want more to speak about Sasuke... I no longer... love him." Kiba put his hands in her face. "You... you are the one I love. I'm not saying this because I'm thankful for all that you have done for me and Kirika, but because I really love you. I'm in love with you... so in love..." Kiba leaned his head in hers and remembered every single thing she said about Sasuke, when she loved him, but then... he could really sense she was loving him, nevertheless, the fear that she could be saying that because she was tired and lonely also filled his head.

"Even if you love me... that's not a reason to go ahead and get laid." Kiba said. "It's already past 2 a.m. ..." Sakura knit her brows and put her face near Kiba's neck, licking it and sucking hard. He moaned loud, feeling his body trembling. The places where Sakura was touching him were burning. "Hey... Mmm... Ah... UH!"

"I'm a medical ninja... I know every place a man likes to be touched." Sakura said defying Kiba with her eyes. "I wanna see how long you will last..." She started unzipping his jacket.

"Wait... un... I... I don't have..." Kiba was about to speak, but Sakura showed him a condom. "That was fast! Don't tell me you planned this all out! I bet you meet Ino for this!"

"I'm also a kind of pervert myself." She grinned and then started to lick Kiba's chest.

"You freaking Amazon. Un! Ah! Uh!" He moaned with pleasure, feeling Sakura's tongue in his chest. He grabbed her hair, pulling it and then rolled her against the wall. Sakura was kind of surprised, staring him with her eyes opened. "Even the great Hypolita had to be submissive to her lover. If you really want it that much," Kiba took the condom out from her hand. "Then I will show you, how animals do it in the National Geographic Channel." He put his hand in her leg, caressing it, while staring Sakura passionfully before kissing her. She was grabbing Kiba's jacket, sensing him pulling her skirt up and his thumb in her panties, pulling them out. The kunoichi could smell Kiba's fragrance getting stronger as their bodies started sweating. They slide down the wall. Kiba pulled her, sitting Sakura on his lap. She already had her shirt opened and Kiba was licking her breasts. Sakura crossed her arms around his neck, leaning her head in his shoulder.

"I'm happy, Kiba. I wish I could stay like this forever..." She whispered at his ear, while she panted along with Kiba. "Stay with me forever... Kiba..."

"I will... Sakura. I will... I promise you that." Kiba assured and the two continued being possessed by love.

Sasuke's memories were no longer there... He was far... far far away...

In the morning, Kiba woke up with the sun hitting his eyes. Sakura was peacefully sleeping at his side. He smiled at hugged her, kissing her lips.

"I will make you happy. No matter what. I will be here for you. My lovely Amazon." Kiba confessed and got up to see Kirika, who continued sleeping as her mother. "You too, Kirika."

Kiba made the breakfast for Sakura and then left for a mission, with a beautiful smile on his face.

Days continued to pass and nor Tsunade nor Kimi had found a cure for Kirika's problem, which was started to reveal itself. Kirika took more and more time to be hungry than usual and sleep too much. Tsunade didn't tell Sakura about it, trying to spare her from some suffering, but her student noticed how Shikaichi and Kaoru reacted to the calls of their mothers and how Kirika did.

Time was going away...

The clock continued ticking...

And Kirika continued sleeping peacefully... too young to know the Death God was already near her.

In one of Konoha's hotel, Kimi went to see his Tsukikage and her son. He sat on the table and let his head fall right into his ramen cup.

"Kimi?! Are you ok?" Mirai said, pulling him up and cleaning his face.

"I'm so tired." He confessed. "Who the hell made that drug? It's impossible to find out a cure..." Mirai stared him. "I haven't slept for three days..."

"You guys should rest a little bit more. Kirika's life is important, but you can't forget you also have one." Mirai remembered. Kimi sighed.

"This village is to hot! I miss my Usagi and my baby daughter." Kimi complained. "That Hokage is merciless. Sometimes, she makes me remember Sjöfn-sensei."

"Yeah, they look alike sometimes." Mirai said, picking Kaoru. "So baby, what to you wanna do now? Do you wanna play with mommy? Do you wanna play with mommy?" Mirai tickled Kaoru's belly, making him laugh out loud. "Mommy's cute little thing. You're so pretty!" Kaoru continued laughing, but that didn't prevent Kimi from falling asleep above the table again. "Kimi?!" She helped him going to bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be? It can't be Kakashi, he is in a mission." Mirai opened and saw Naruto. She smiled and let him in. "Long time no see, my sweet. How are you? I heard you have been in the hospital. What happened?"

"I got injured during my last mission." Naruto lied and then noticed Kaoru in his blue pram. He smiled proudly. Mirai noticed and smiled too.

"Kaoru is so cute. He is growing up very well." Mirai said. "I'll stay in Konoha a little bit more, until Kaoru gets bigger. I can't take him with me to the Hidden Moon, the road is very hazard and I don't want to make him go through unnecessary dangers." Naruto picked the baby, caressing him. Kaoru made a weird face. "He doesn't know you yet. You have to come here more often."

"Yeah..." Naruto said, but his heart was in pain. 'He doesn't know me yet...' He thought. 'I guess it will always be like this... after all... the father he has ever known was Kakashi-sensei... I'm just... his mother's surrogate child.'

"You look so serious, Naruto. Is there something tormenting you?" Mirai asked. He quickly smiled and faked a laugh.

"No! It's nothing." He lied again, but Mirai saw right through him.

"I demand you to tell me." She ordered, but Naruto couldn't tell her... he couldn't tell anyone. The only ones who knew where Hinata and Shikamaru... who find out right in the day he gave his child away and Sakura, who he told everything... no-one else. Even Mirai, who he always saw as a mother, who he so desperately loved and tried to save, even her didn't know it. Maybe because... she was the last person, along with Kakashi, who Naruto didn't want to tell. It would cause them too much pain, knowing that Kaoru was not their child. Even if it appears so... everything was made for everybody, even them, think Kaoru was their child and not Naruto's. "I'm waiting." Mirai insisted.

"I don't wanna speak about that." He answered, leaving the Tsukikage a little sad. "Sorry..."

"Sine when we started having secrets between us?" Mirai asked. Naruto smiled trickily.

"We always had secrets between us." Naruto said, making Mirai blush. "You never told me anything about Itachi or Akatsuki. I don't know how you feel about that. You never told me you were expecting Chi in the first place and you were living with me."

"I... I don't speak with Itachi about you because... every time we were going to speak about that you came out with Sasuke and I hate him." Mirai explained, letting Naruto a little angry. "Besides, you also hate Itachi. So, speaking about that will bring us no good."

"But... we would know each other better." Naruto said. "At least, that's what I think." Mirai lowered her head. "The Akatsuki leader seemed to know you pretty well... How did he know about Skuld, if he wears a Hidden Rain headband?" Mirai startled and moved her eyes away from Naruto. "See... that's the kind of things I was talking about." Kaoru stared Naruto. "But even with all those secrets..." Naruto blushed. "I still care about you." Mirai blushed too. "It's funny... I'm always worried about you... about how you are feeling... if you need anything."

"I feel that way too, Naruto..." Mirai confessed. "As if you were..." A tear fell from her eye. "My little brother..." Naruto was delighted for hearing that. The two decided to stop that chit-chat and started speaking about something else. In the end, Naruto went back to his house and Mirai went to put Kaoru on his cradle. "Naruto..." Mirai looked over the window, seeing the Hokage's monument. "I wonder when the councillors will give me permission to tell you that..." Mirai stared Yondaime's face. "You are my brother. I wonder, uncle Flash... if you were the one who didn't want Konoha to know Naruto was your child. But why? I can't understand... Daddy too... I wonder how mommy would feel about this. She was a sentimental stupid... just like me."

The flowers continued to bloom and the sun continued rising and setting every day. Sakura was on her house, along with Kiba and Kirika. The boy was trying to make the baby pay attention to him, but Kirika was simply smiling and looking everywhere.

"It's no use. She doesn't pay me attention." Kiba said, but Sakura hugged the boy to comfort him, making him smile.

"Don't worry." Sakura said. "She is growing up. Soon we can teach her how to walk." Kiba kissed her and then the woman picked her baby, sitting Kirika in her lap. "Isn't that right, my sweetie? You're going to dirty daddy's trousers many times, don't you?" Kirika stared Sakura without blinking.

"That's weird." Kiba noticed. "Seconds ago, she couldn't focus on me." Kirika continued looking at her mother.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sakura asked and Kirika smiled, laughing. Her mother sighed relief, but then she noticed blood coming out from her mouth. "KIRIKA?!" Sakura was much scared. Kiba stared her and then noticed the baby was bleeding, but amazingly, not crying because of it. "We need to take her to Master. Pick her stuff. I'm running to the hospital."

Sakura's legs have never run as fast as that day. When she entered the hospital, the nurses quickly informed the Hokage and Kimi, who came to check on Kirika.

Kiba came with the baby stuff and saw Sakura in the corridor. If those walls and chairs could speak... they would testify all of the Leafs sufferings and anguish.

"So... the baby?" Kiba asked, sitting near Sakura and hugging her.

"Tsunade-sama is inside with Kimi-san..." She said. "I'm feeling so useless." She leaned her head in Kiba's chest. "I wanted to help."

"Don't worry. She will be fine. Tsunade-sama and Kimi-san are the best medical ninjas I've ever seen. She is in good hands."

Minutes later, Tsunade came out and went near Sakura. The young kunoichi's heart was expecting everything... but unwilling to hear the worst.

"Kirika's a fighting girl." Tsunade said. "Her body is resisting the drugs. Her levels of intoxication are very high. If she didn't have Uchiha blood in her, she would be dead by now." Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"Then... Then there is a way... She will survive..." Sakura asked, with her eyes and lips trembling. Tsunade lowered her face. Kiba held Sakura's hand tightly, fearing she could break. "Why..."

"Due to the drugs, Kirika is unable to feel any pain." Tsunade explained. "It's only a matter of time... until the levels of intoxication make her brain and heart stop. I'm sorry." Sakura fell in her knees and if it wasn't for Kiba holding her, she would have fainted with pain. "You know we did everything on our reach... but that drug is just..."

"Kirika..." Sakura cried out loud, feeling her throat hurting at every scream she gave. Kiba bit his lower lip and hugged Sakura tightly, fearing she could tear apart. "It can't be... my baby. My Kirika! Why? WHY?!"

"Sakura..." Kiba didn't know what to say. Tsunade too... was holding her tears.

"You can enter to see her. She is awake." Tsunade said. "Kimi is looking over her." Sakura didn't think twice and entered.

Her baby daughter was connected to a machine that was supporting her. Kimi was checking the baby when Sakura ran at her.

"Kirika..." She cried. The baby laughed again, raising her hands to her mother. Sakura gave the baby her finger, so her tiny hand could hold it. "Mommy loves you. Mommy will always love you. You know that, don't you, Kirika?" Kirika made some adorable noises, making Sakura's heart feel just a little better.

"There's daddy big girl! How are you doing?" Kiba asked, caressing her hair. Kirika smiled and continued making noises to her parents.

At the Hokage's room, Tsunade was sit at her blue chair, with her head leaned in her crossed fingers.

"Hello!" Mirai and Kakashi entered and noticed her bad mood right away. "What's wrong?" Mirai asked, putting Kaoru in Kakashi's arms. "You seem to be..."

"Kirika died..." She said. Mirai and Kakashi stopped, with their eyes opened wide with the shock. "I couldn't save her..."

"Sakura..." Kakashi whispered, looking at Kaoru and hugging him tightly. He couldn't avoid being sad for his student and also for Sasuke... who... without knowing, caused his daughter's death. "How is she?"

"Demolished, as you may imagine." Tsunade said. "It's horrible. So young and already lost a child." The Hokage couldn't hold her tears. "I had no idea what to say to her. What could we say to a mother who had just lost her child...?" Mirai remembered when she was told that Chi was missing. Undoubtedly... no words could calm a heart with that feeling of loss. "The funeral will be hold tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mirai's eyes turned blue. "You know..." Mirai went near Tsunade. "You know the Rock plans to attack Konoha after tomorrow."

"That's why..." Tsunade explained. "I will leave after the funeral and crush them like ants."

"I will go with you." Mirai said. Tsunade stared her. "Somebody needs to take you back to Konoha after the fight. Neh?" Mirai smiled. Tsunade sighed.

"Knowing the future must be troublesome." Tsunade said.

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you you're dying tomorrow... but... only those who know their future can change it." Mirai explained. Kakashi didn't get surprised, once he also knew that Tsunade was going to die. "I will be there for you. You have also supported me when I had to leave the Hidden Moon. Friends forever!" Mirai showed the Hokage her little finger.

In his house, Naruto was getting dress to Kirika's funeral. He hasn't seen Sakura after he knew about the baby's death, but he was feeling very sad for her. After watering his plants and giving some food to Sachiko, the Heir of Kurogane stopped in front of Team 7 photograph. He stared Sasuke's face and felt sorry.

"I wonder... if you can feel it... if you can feel your heart hurting because of Kirika." Naruto asked and sighed. "Sakura-chan..."

In her house, Sakura was crying and crying in Kiba's arms. She couldn't bear the pain. The baby daughter she so carefully took in her womb and raised was dead and minutes way for being buried.

"Sakura... I know you are hurt. I'm hurt too, but... we have to go." Kiba alerted. His eyes were also red from crying. He wanted to cry along with Sakura, but they had to go to the cemetery.

Spring sun shinned like never. It was very hot. Ino and Sai were the only ones who have came before them.

"Oh, Sakura." Ino went near the girl and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Ino..." Sakura felt happy for her friend's presence. "Sai, you came too... thank you."

"No problem. Ino-san said friends should be there for each other. Ino-san is better than any book I have ever read." Sai said with a smile. Sakura looked at Ino, imagining what more she could be teaching him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Hinata came and looked at her, giving her a bunch of roses. Sakura couldn't hold herself when she saw Naruto and let herself fall in his arms. "Saku-"

"Naruto..." She cried. "It really hurts... now I know, Naruto. Now I know how you..." He caressed her head, also feeling very bad for seeing his friend like that. Sakura and Kiba's suffering in that day was behind the comprehension of men.

With the time passing, more and more people came to the funeral. Kirika was wearing a pretty white dress, all lace-trimmed and a rose in her head. Her coffin was so small that made people cry just for knowing someone so small had just left.

"When I look at this, I realize how lucky I am." Shikamaru said to Temari, who was holding Shikaichi. He caressed his baby's face. "My son is right here, smiling at me..." Naruto didn't take his eyes away from Sakura, trying to let her know he was there for her.

Tsunade was very sad for Sakura. She saw the kunoichi as a daughter and did all she could to save Kirika, but ninjas are humans too... and humans die.

"It's awful... being a medical ninja." Kimi said. Tsunade and Shizune looked at him. "When our patient dies, we always got torment with the idea we could do something more and that maybe, just that little more, would be enough to keep him alive one more day. That was... what Sjöfn-sensei told me. Doctors are fools who try to play God, some of them can... others cannot."

"I never thought she could say something so deep." Jiraya said. "I bet she heard it in a soap opera." Kimi smiled. "But then again, she also tried to save someone and failed, maybe she has started thinking that way after that." Kirika's coffin was being buried in the Inuzuka's grave.

"It makes our heart break and leaves us bitter memories that will never fade." Mirai said. "The Death God must be someone very sad and lonely... because Death is just like that. Only Heroes have company in death... everybody else goes alone."

"Kirika..." Sakura put a soft toy on her grave. Her face was all messed up with tears, just like her hair. "I will always keep you within my heart. Kirika..." She cried. "I love you. Please, rest in peace. One day, mommy will go to see you. Kirika." Sakura had her clothes wet with tears. She was feeling horrible, as if nothing in the word could make her smile again.

Smile...

She remembered Kirika's smile... It was so innocent and pure, just like a blessing from Heaven. Kiba put his arm around her shoulders.

"Only the future knew she was going to die... The Gods can be mean sometimes." Kiba tried to comfort her, but Sakura's eyes opened wide. Her boyfriend noticed something was wrong.

"Future... only the future knew it..." Sakura's arms were trembling with a mixed of revolt and anger. She stared Mirai with her killing intent increasing. The Tsukikage didn't noticed, once she was trying to make Kaoru sleep, but Kakashi did and give her a touch.

"What?" Mirai asked and looked back.

"You knew... Mirai-sama!" Sakura left Kiba and went near her. The Tsukikage felt something was wrong and gave Kaoru to Kakashi. "You knew Kirika was going to die right from the start... YOU ALWAYS KNEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!! YOU MOCKED WITH ME!"

"Sakura? What are you saying?" Kiba went near her, but she pushed him aside.

"This woman... You knew about me and Sasuke... yet... you knew I was going to get pregnant all along... Why did you left me suffer?"

"What are you..."

"Don't play fool!" Sakura said. "You knew Kirika was going to die! All the smiles you have sent me were faked! You are a liar!"

"Sakura-chan! What are you saying?!" Naruto went near her. "Mom has nothing to do with Kirika's death."

"I hate you!" Sakura cried. "I HATE YOU!"

"But..." Mirai was trying to understand the girl's behaviour, but the only thing that came to her mind was that she was trying to transfer her anger to someone else.

"Why haven't you told me?" Sakura remembered the times Mirai came to see her. "You have been faking all this time. You're a liar! A cheap liar who played as my friend, and... and you let Kirika die."

"Sakura, Mirai-dono has nothing to do with it. Try to be rational!" Tsunade alerted.

"She is a liar!" Sakura screamed. "She is allied with Akatsuki!"

"Akatsuki, what...?" Ino found that strange.

"How can we trust her?! I'm sure she only allied with Konoha to give Naruto to them!" Sakura appointed, completely pissed off. Kiba held her, very nervous.

"What are you saying?" He called her attention. "Mirai-dono is the Tsukikage, do you wanna get problems with the Hidden Moon because of this?!"

"I hate her! She could have told me!" Sakura said again. "If it wasn't for her cocky bitch boyfriend nothing of this would have happen! She is just like Itachi! None of them worst a thing!" Jiraya noticed Mirai's eyebrow moving. 'This is bad! When she's pissed off, Mirai is just like her father.' "You suck."

"Me?" Mirai asked, pissing Sakura even more.

"Mirai, you know she is just saying that because she is demolished by Kirika's death. Don't listen to her. She doesn't mean what she is saying." Kakashi whispered, but Mirai walked to Sakura.

"Itachi killed his clan, because of that... Sasuke was alone all his life..." Sakura cried, accusing Mirai. Kiba stared her when she mentioned the Uchiha. "He left Konoha because of Itachi... He did the things he did because of that awful fucker you call love. I hate you! You lie to everybody! You have lied to Kakashi-sensei... to Naruto... to Konoha! Signing the Peace Treaty between our villages was a big mistake!"

"Now that's something I agree." Kimi quickly said. Mirai continued staring Sakura without showing any expression. "We help out and we end up being insulted. I wonder what will come next..."

"I hate you!" Sakura said. "If you could just have told me."

"Why should I? You wouldn't listen and do just the opposite of what I told you." Mirai said, but ended up being slapped by Sakura. The Tsukikage's face was marked with the palm from the Leaf kunoichi. Mirai's look changed to anger.

"You suck! You and Itachi suck!" Sakura cried.

"Insulting me is something I'm already used to it. After all, I usually mess up, but..." Mirai stared Sakura with some scary eyes. "Don't ever badmouth Itachi again. If it wasn't for him, none of you Konoha scum would be alive." Tsunade, Jiraya, Shizune and Kakashi found that affirmation very strange.

"What?! You call us scum?!" Sakura was about to slap her again, but this time, Mirai caught her hand, binding it. "Auch!"

"What should I call you, underling?" Mirai said.

"I hate you! Why haven't you told me? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT PAINS TO LOSE A DAUGHTER YOU HAVE CARED SO MUCH!" Sakura screamed. Mirai let her go.

"Thanks to you, I know." Mirai simply said, making Sakura's eyes open wide. "I can tell you were Kirika is. She is over there." Sakura shrunk over herself, while the skies started crying, surprising everyone. "Now tell me, where is Chi? TELL ME!" There was a thunder.

"I'm sorry... I..." Sakura cried.

"The only responsible for Kirika's death are you and Sasuke. Not me!" Mirai said. Sakura felt even worst. "That and you should think better about your words. You're hurting your boyfriend." Sakura's eyes opened wide and she stared Kiba, who was tearing. Mirai turned her back at her and passed by Tsunade. "I'm leaving."

"Mom!" Naruto ran after her. Mirai turned to him. "Konoha is not scum. You understand it all wrong. Mom..."

"They were about to let you die starving when you were just one day old. How do you call people like that?" Mirai said. Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"That was long ago, Mirai." Jiraya said. "Let's not..." He noticed Naruto's expression.

"Sorry, I messed up again." Mirai said with her eyes closed. "I'll be at your office within an hour, Tsunade-sama." Naruto looked at her and then back to Sakura, who was staring Kiba, knowing she had just hurt the heart of the one who always cared for her.

The Tsukikage was alone in the roof of a building, letting herself being touched and wet by the rain.

"The Alfa female from wolves should never show her tears." A voice said. Mirai looked aside and saw the astral projection of her father... the same he used when he was with the Sealing Statue and the rest of Akatsuki. "What was this time?" Mirai cried a lot. "That much?! I wish you could be more like me and not so much as your mother."

"Me too..." Mirai cried, while her father sat near her, moving as if he was trying to hug her. "Daddy..."

Back into her house, Sakura went to Kirika's room, seeing her soft toys everywhere.

"Kirika..." She cried for longing. "My baby... How am I going to live without you?" She noticed team 7 photo in the bed side table. She picked it up, staring Sasuke angrily. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! UH?!" She threw the picture against the wall, breaking it. "I hate you... for making me hurt myself." She picked the photo and focuses her chakra in the fingers. "For making me hurt Kiba..." She put the fingers in the photo, burning Sasuke away. "For killing my daughter." Sasuke was completely burned away. "There. The photo looks much prettier this way. No Sasuke..." She let it fall again... "No more Sasuke."

...

"At the sunset, Mirai left with Old Lady Tsunade and the two fought against the Hidden Rock. They won the battle, but our Hokage perished. Kakashi-sensei was appointed as the new one right away. I was a little upset, but I couldn't find anyone better to be Hokage but him. Sakura-chan never forgot Kirika. Her bedroom is still there at her and Kiba's house. At every special occasion, Sakura-chan and Kiba bought some baby stuff and adorn the bedroom... at Kirika's birthday, at the anniversary of her death, in Children's day, Christmas, even in Mother and Father's day. I also buy something cute to put there, Ino and Shikamaru too. Kakashi decided to put Sakura-chan back in the ANBU and so she came back to her place, replacing Hinata and Kiba came too, instead of Neji. That's how the four of us are now stick in a team. Sakura-chan... When she wants to relax... she goes to Kirika's bedroom and reads a book loud, as if she was reading for her baby. There are lots of her photos all over the bedroom... as if it was a shrine." Naruto stared Sasuke, who was dumb founded with what he had just heard. "Kirika was your daughter... yours and Sakura-chan's." Sasuke lowered his head, letting his hair cover his face. Naruto noticed he was breathing faster. "Sasu-"

The Uchiha got up and started walking, passing by Chi and Kaoru, who were playing with the baby dragonesses. Chi noticed his bad mood. Sasuke continued walking and landed his forehead in one of the frozen cherry trees. The pain in his arms was nothing compared to what he was feeling within. It was an intense twinge that made his throat dry and his heart shrunk.

"Daddy..." Chi went near him, a little blushed and with her hair filled with snow. "Why are you crying?" Sasuke let his body slide down, scratching his forehead. "Daddy!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto noticed he got hurt and ran at him.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Chi asked, scared for seeing her father like that.

"Don't worry, Chi-ga-bu. Your father just needs some sleep." Naruto held Sasuke on his arms. "Keep playing with the snow. Have you heard me, Kaoru?"

"Yes, Naru-nii-chan!" He said, raising his arms. Naruto smiled and went inside the castle, laying Sasuke down.

"Hurting yourself will not erase it." Naruto said. Sasuke turned his back at him, grabbing the pillow tightly with his hand, making the wounds bleed.

"I..." Sasuke cried. The Kurogane's heir realized he didn't want to cry in front of him. "If only I knew... If only I..." He sniffed. "I loved Sakura... I really did... I was in myself... I really wanted to have her... for me..." The Uchiha's voice showed he was in pain.

"I know. I fought you, remember? I saw in your eyes, that it was the real Sasuke standing there in front of me." Naruto said, trying to make him feel better.

"I never wanted to impregnate Sakura... at least, not at that time..." Sasuke said with his body trembling. Naruto noticed Sasuke's reflection in the window, seeing him crying as a waterfall and biting his hand to avoid crying in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. "It's ok to cry... you don't need to hide it. I'm here. I'm your friend."

"Kirika... that's a pretty name..." Sasuke said, sitting in the bed and letting Naruto see his face. The Jinchuuriki could only remember a face that ported such sad expression... Sakura's... in Kirika's funeral. The Uchiha leaned his head in Naruto's chest, grabbing the boy's shoulders. "I'm a useless piece of crap..." Sasuke whispered before started crying and crying. Naruto never saw him like that. His screams could be heard all over the castle. All the dragonesses came to see what was going one, but Naruto gave them sign to leave and look over the kids.

"Sasuke." Naruto crossed his arms around his friend, pulling Sasuke to him. "As long as I'm here... you will never be a useless piece of crap. You will always be... the Uchiha Sasuke I have always admired and longed for." In the middle of Sasuke's cries, Naruto could only understand one sentence.

"If I could have any wish granted... just one... I wished I could be a better person..." He cried. Naruto caressed his hair and continued holding him. Sasuke cried the rest of the day and the entire night, until he fell asleep from tiredness. Naruto laid him down and covered him with blankets.

"You already are a great person, Sasuke." Naruto said. "You have just been lost. I'm sure. You have a great heart."

...

Will Sasuke go and ask for Sakura's forgiveness?

Will Naruto really make Hinata a baby?

And the next Hokage's selection... who will be nominated.

Conceal yourselves for the next Jutsu "My beloved one"

The councillors' reaction about Naruto harbouring Sasuke.

The selection of the new Hokage and the Hyuuga not accepting Naruto.

Hi! First of all, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but you see, I read the chapter and I thought... Nah! It sucks! Let's re-write it differently and I did so. I couldn't make Kirika's death. She was so cute, I can't kill her... that's why I only put Tsunade informing later.

Kisses for you all.


	12. My Beloved One

**My beloved One**

The morning Sun was hidden behind the snow clouds that covered the skies. The unexpected and unusual winter that was hitting Konoha was killing the plants that used to paint the village with green.

In the Kouryou castle, Naruto woke up with the clock's alarm. He yawned and looked aside, seeing Kaoru sleeping peacefully. The Jinchuuriki felt a warm heat in his heart. Having his child so close to him made him feel so much better. Naruto caressed Kaoru's head and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Good morning, my son." Naruto said proudly, while Kaoru continued asleep. The Dragon King stayed more than five minutes just admiring and cuddling his child. He had no idea when he would be able to do it again, so he simply decided to enjoy it. "I want you so badly, Kaoru... if only I could tell you I'm your father... but..." Naruto grabbed his clothes near the chest. "I only have six months left... only six months..." The man got up and left the bedroom, heading to Sasuke's.

The Uchiha was sleeping. His face still had marks from the tears he had sheer last night. Naruto felt sorry for him and grabbed a bench, sitting. He caressed Sasuke's head and then grabbed his arms, taking the bloody bandages out of it. The wounds with runes shape continued bleeding and causing the Uchiha more pain and increasing his fever. Naruto focused his chakra and used his Norse Magic to make the pain go away for a little time. In that moment, Chi entered the room with a trey filled with her father's breakfast.

"Chi-ga-bu? Have you made that all by yourself?" Naruto asked, surprised with the girl's abilities.

"Daddy is sick, so he has to eat a good breakfast." Chi said, putting the trey in the bed side table. "What are you doing?"

"Healing him." Naruto answered. "If I had some counter magic in his wounds, they will not bleed and pain that much. The only problem is that counter magic is not permanent, so I have to do this lots of time per day." Chi made a sad face. "Fear not, I won't let Sasuke die."

"Daddy." Chi cried, seeing her father so bad. "I love daddy. I won't let anyone hurt him." Sasuke started moving and opened his eyes. "Daddy!" Chi jumped at his lap. "I'm so happy!" Sasuke smiled at her and hugged the girl tightly, making Chi blush.

"Chi..." Sasuke whispered. In that moment, Naruto noticed that Sasuke really cared about Chi. The Uchiha's lower lip was trembling and he was about to cry again. "I love you, Chi. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, daddy." She happily answered and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Chi loves daddy too. Chi will always be at daddy's side, forever." Sasuke smiled and then noticed Naruto.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled at him, as if he was saying 'Thank you'. The Jinchuuriki knew his friend was a man that didn't speak a lot, so he just smiled back.

"Daddy, let's have breakfast together! I brought you some tomatoes." Chi said and gave Sasuke his plate. Naruto decided to leave them alone and went for Kaoru, who continued sleeping. The man tickled the boy's nose and saw him open his eyes.

"Naru-nii..." Kaoru said and smiled, jumping at him. "Have you come to pick me so we can play?"

"You need to eat too, Kaoru." Naruto remembered. "Come."

They entered in the huge kitchen from the castle and Naruto, helped by two dragonesses about his side, one yellow and another orange, made the breakfast for Kaoru. Nothing could wash way the happiness Naruto had every time he was alone with Kaoru. He had his child just for him, so he could teach him everything he always wanted to and give him all the love he couldn't when Kaoru was far from him.

"Here! Meat Balls! I know you love them!" Naruto showed an adorable plate to Kaoru, who cried. "What?"

"Naru-nii is so good for me... It makes me wanna cry..." Kaoru cleaned his tears. Naruto sat near him and hugged the little boy.

"I will always be good for you, Kaoru." Naruto said. Kaoru stared him with his innocent eyes. "If you ever need some male advises, come to see me, ok?" Kaoru smiled, blushing.

"Yes, Naru-nii-chan." Kaoru said and started eating, with Naruto's arms across him. The Dragon King, although, appeared to be worried about something. 'I have to give Kaoru back...' He thought in pain. 'Mom will soon come back for him. Plus, he is known as Kakashi-sensei son... the Hokage's son. I can't keep him unless I ask the councillors permission to watch over him... but Mirai will take him... Mom loves him...' Naruto held his head with his hand. 'Crap... She will take him to the Hidden Moon and I...' a tear fell from his eyes, carrying the suffering the separation may cause him. 'I will never see him again.' "Naru-nii, are you crying?" Naruto quickly covered his eyes with his fingers.

"No... it's because of the pepper in the meat balls. Eat it all, ok?" Naruto said, containing his cries. Kaoru made a sad face and continued eating.

"I've finished. Can I go and play with Chi-chan?" Kaoru asked. Naruto smiled and held the child in his arms.

"Of course. I will take you there." Naruto travelled through the lonely corridors of his castle... a castle that will be forgotten when Kaoru depart to the Hidden Moon. The Kurogane lineage will be forgotten... no one will ever find it again... ever again. Naruto had so much proud in his ancestors. Doing this to them was also making him anguish. They did their best to survive, the Nakamura clan did their best to protect them... all that desire and will of protection will soon vanish... within less than 6 months... Naruto's only heir will return to his homeland, without knowing he should be consider King of the Hidden Moon... the same title Kurogane carried... Kurogane... will he ever tell Kaoru? Where was Kurogane? Naruto couldn't avoid crying.

There is nothing more painful than being forgotten...

The Jinchuuriki entered Sasuke's room, where he and Chi had already finished their meal.

"Chi-chan!" Kaoru jumped from Naruto's arms and went near the girl. "Come! Let's play!" Chi turned to Sasuke.

"Daddy, can I go?" She asked, getting a smile from her father.

"Sure, darling. Have fun and be polite." Sasuke warned. Chi smiled and left with Kaoru. The Uchiha noticed Naruto's bad mood. "You look more idiotic than ever, you dead last." Naruto faked a smile and sat in the bench that he picked moments ago.

"Sorry... I can't stop it. It's just... every time I'm with Kaoru and I think... he will have to go..." Naruto explained. Sasuke also understood that feeling. "My heart appears to be shrinking."

"I know..." Sasuke said, lowering his face. Naruto noticed his depressed face. "Konoha is now allied with the Hidden Moon, isn't it?"

"Yes." Naruto said. "But fear not. We were the ones who have found you. So, we don't have to give you to them." Sasuke bound his hands. "What?"

"Mirai... is she still after Chi?" Sasuke asked, trembling a little. Naruto looked aside and then back at the Uchiha. "Is she going to take her away from me?"

"Mom loves Chi." Naruto explained. "She has been searching desperately for her all over the place during these last years. It's not fair to keep Chi away from her. Mirai is Chi's mother and loves her."

"And me?" Sasuke asked, while some tears fell from his face. "Does the love I have towards Chi count?" Naruto startled. "I was the one who taught that girl how to speak... how to walk... I'm her father... not Itachi! I should be the one keeping her, raising her... not that bitch who loved my brother. Not her... I won't give Chi... I won't!" Sasuke cried, showing he was ready to do whatever he could to keep the little girl.

"Mirai loves Chi and she is not like that. It's true mom screws up lots of times, but she... She really loves her children." Naruto explained.

"Chi is my daughter!" Sasuke underlined. "Mine, not hers!" The Uchiha's arms began bleeding again.

"Sasuke..." Naruto held his friends hand. "I... I didn't know... you loved Chi so much..."

"Chi is..." Sasuke remembered when he was teaching her how to walk. The way she used fell in the ground was so cute. When she was learning how to talk and she only said the dirty words Suigetsu kept telling her. "Chi is the only thing I have left." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand tightly, causing his wounds to bleed more. "I have no one else. No one. Konoha hates me... so I have no place to go... I have no family... so I have no one to rely on..." Sasuke stared Naruto with his eyes filled with tears. "You and Chi are the only things that tie me to this world... no one else... nor even..." Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered Sakura saying she hated him because he killed Kirika. He was alone again. All alone... just like he was when his family was killed. When the Uchiha were murdered, Sasuke had a place to stay... Konoha. Even if he was alone, he could make friends and walk without any problem. Even if he was alone, he had a reason to live... to kill Itachi and take revenge over that loneliness. He had someone to blame. At that time, every moment he was alone he could blame Itachi for it... it was his fault. It was Itachi's fault! But now... He could no longer go back to Konoha. He deserted from the village that once let him escape from loneliness. He joined Konoha's biggest enemy, the one that was responsible for the death of two Hokage and countless of people. He no longer had a place there. He betrayed his friends and hurt them... even without knowing it. All he has been doing was thinking about himself. And now... he had no reason to live... Itachi was dead... there were no revenges left. Nothing to do... nothing. "I don't wanna be alone again." Sasuke confessed with a grief noise. "I don't want to go back into that Hell... Alone... All alone... without a reason to live..."

"Don't say that!" Naruto called him. "As long as I'm here, you will never be alone. I will protect you, Sasuke. With all my strengths!" Sasuke blushed a little hearing that. "I will give you a reason to live for. When I become Hokage, I will take you back to Konoha with me and make everybody accept you. I wanna you to be my councillor, Sasuke! To live for Konoha!" Sasuke cried. He was so depressed he couldn't believe in a word Naruto was saying... even when they give him some kind of hope. Serving Naruto... Hokage Naruto and Konoha... Yeah. That would be a job worthy of an Uchiha. That would give him a reason to live. "Live for me, Sasuke! For Chi! For Kirika!" Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "Show her that you cared. Show her that you wanted to love her. Show Kirika you can be a better person!" Touching the name of the fallen Uchiha baby was something Sasuke needed to hear. All he has ever done for Kirika was killing her, but he could show her... he could show Sakura, he was not a bad guy. He could show them and Konoha, he had the power to do that. "Sasuke?" Naruto called. Sasuke was feeling so useless, yet, Naruto's words appeared before him as the light of salvation.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said quietly. "Are you really going to be Hokage?" Naruto was about to answer with a smile, but Sasuke re-made the question. "Are you really going to be Hokage, when you only have six months of life?" Naruto's eyes trembled. "You are going to be Hokage for a period even shorter that Yondaime's. That may not be good for the village."

"That's why I need you." Naruto said. "I need a strong councillor that will follow my ideals and entrust them in my successor. Plus, the people within the village that know I'm dying are the same that will vote for me, so fear not. My short life will not be an obstacle." Sasuke smiled. "About Chi... I will try to talk with Mirai. I can't promise you anything because Mom... well... she really hates you... but fear not. I'm here for you." The Uchiha blushed.

"It started snowing." Kaoru and Chi entered.

"AH!" Chi's eyes opened wide, just as her mouth and she pointed blushed at Naruto and Sasuke. "Daddy, why are you holding Naruto-san's hand all lovey-dovey like that?!" Naruto startled and noticed that he has been holding Sasuke's hand for a long time. "Don't tell me?!"

"Lovey-dovey?" Kaoru stared Naruto, as if he was waiting for an explanation. The Jinchuuriki was about to let his hand go from Sasuke's, but the Uchiha pulled him.

"Sasu-" Naruto didn't had time to finish the sentence. Chi and Kaoru's eyes opened wide again...

Sasuke was French kissing Naruto. The Dragon King blushed a lot with his eyes wide open. It was not Genjutsu or something like that. He was really feeling Sasuke's tongue touching his. Sasuke was really kissing him. Their hands continued holding each other. Even without knowing why Sasuke was doing it, Naruto couldn't pull back... he was stuck kissing Sasuke. The Uchiha noticed Naruto's reaction. 'Naruto...' He thought, blushing a lot and closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss better. 'You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for trusting me even when I cannot do it myself. Naruto... you are the only Hokage I want to follow. Just you...' After a moment, Sasuke left Naruto, seeing how he appeared to be confused. Naruto was speechless... no one has ever kissed him in a way to leave him without words.

"I never saw anything as disgusting as that." Chi confessed with her face a little blue.

"Don't say those things. Here, come to daddy." Sasuke called and she jumped to the bed, sitting in Sasuke's lap, who hugged her. Kaoru put his hands in Naruto's legs, trying to get his attention. The Uchiha noticed he continued a little numb and put his hand in his hair, moving it. "Oi! This is what happens when you have the stupid idea of helping out everyone. Wake up, you clumsy idiot!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, much blushed.

"You know... I have a girlfriend. Don't ever do that again. She may have heard from Sakura-chan that I have come back. I seriously hope she has not seen this." Naruto said, continuing to be a little shocked. Sasuke got surprised with his friend's relationship, but then realized it was something to be expected, after all, with such a great heart, Naruto must have dozens of girls after him. "I don't want to hurt her anymore. I really love her."

"I can tell it by your stupid face." Sasuke said. "Is she Kaoru's mother?" Kaoru looked at Sasuke and then a Naruto, who lowered his face and sighed.

"No... it is not. Kaoru's mother is a different woman." Naruto confessed, surprising Sasuke. Naruto was always so loyal to his beliefs he never expected him to betray the woman he loved, unless Kaoru's mother was already dead. The Uchiha was about to ask him regarding the boy's mother, but the Dragon King seemed to be a little sad.

"So, who is your girlfriend, is it someone I know?" Sasuke asked, trying to cheer Naruto up.

"I don't know if you remember her. She was in our class back in the academy and entered the Chuunin exams with us..."

"Ryou-ou?" Skögul appeared in the door. Naruto looked at her. "Hyuuga Hinata is here to see you. Shall I let her in?"

"Yes!" Naruto smiled. "Drive her here, please." Skögul smiled back and flew away. Sasuke stared Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata... from the Hyuuga Clan? The noble Hyuuga Clan?" Sasuke asked, very surprised. "How did you ended up with a noble?" Naruto blushed even more than when Sasuke kissed him.

"Well... you see..." Naruto was trying to find an easy way to explain it. "Hinata was always looking at me, according to her. I have never noticed her, until one day. Mom decided to give me a birthday party as a way of thanking me for protecting and harbouring her in my house. I invited everyone I know to the party." Naruto blushed a little. "Then, in the middle of it, Mom came near me and told me that she had saw Hinata looking at me in a tender way and asked me if I had something with her. I said no, but she told me to go and speak with her. And so I went and spoke with Hinata a little bit and then, I realized she was an interesting and cute girl. Later, when I was training Tsubasa no Jutsu, Hinata appeared and helped me. I was only able to perform the technique completely thanks to her. We started meeting more and more and before I realize, I was in love with her. Hinata always supported me and was able to cheer me up in a way not even Sakura-chan could. Hearing her words before doing something important was like a magic spell that allowed me to achieve everything." Sasuke smiled, seeing how in love Naruto was with Hinata just by the way he spoke about her and by the light his eyes carried at the recall of her image. "Hinata is... my beloved one."

"It's good to know that you have found someone." Sasuke sighed and stared Chi. "I still have to find... someone to make my eyes shine like yours." Sakura appeared in Uchiha's mind. He remembered how happy he was after making love to her. Even after five years since that meeting, no other woman was able to make Sasuke's heart beat like the medical ninja did back in their encounter... the encounter that resulted in Kirika's birth. Did the baby born because of the love they have towards each other? Was it so big that it needed to be carried by a child because their bodies alone weren't enough to keep it? Sasuke only felt jealous of Naruto when he was able to win or save someone when he couldn't, but now... he was jealous of Naruto because he had someone who loved him, while Sasuke was alone. In the past, Sasuke had Sakura to cheer him as a fan girl, but now... Sakura wanted to see him dead... Dead...

... was he already feeling like that?

"Naruto-kun." Hinata entered. Sasuke was surprised with her beauty, even for a noble, the Hyuuga leader was the ideal Yamato Nadeshiko. Naruto hugged her. "Are you ok? I heard from Kiba that you have killed Orochimaru and that you got injured... So I..." Hinata raised her hands and showed a box, blushing a lot. Naruto smelled a familiar and pleasured scent. "I brought you some Ramen..."

"Really?" Naruto opened the box seeing a warm and tasty ramen. "Mmm... it's still hot. Thank you, Hinata." Naruto kissed her cheek. "Do you remember Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto pointed at his friend. Hinata was surprised too, after all the last time she had saw him he was 12 and now he was a grown up man. "And Chi-ga-bu? Isn't she pretty?"

"She has grown up so much!" Hinata said very amazed. "I still remember how cute she was when she was a baby, wearing those princess clothes Mirai-sama bought her. She looks a lot like her mother." Sasuke knit his brows.

"How's the village?" Naruto asked before swallowing a piece of Ramen. Hinata smiled.

"Once the blizzard ceased, the reconstruction process could be re-established and everybody is working hard to bring the village back to normal." She explained and then made a sad face. "The problem is that we have lost many good ninjas, including Hokage-sama." Naruto startled.

"And the Hokage's selection?!" Naruto asked, very anxious. "Have they chosen it yet? It's going to be me?"

"The councillors said that the new Hokage was going to be announced in the New Moon." She informed. Naruto felt his heart beating faster and faster.

"So... it's already chosen?! They already know who it is going to be?!" Naruto asked quickly.

"You are the last one to vote." Hinata informed. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "The councillors asked me to come here and ask you to go back to the village. They seemed to have some other business to deal with you. I think it may be concerning Kaoru." Naruto felt a dagger stabbing his heart. "Naruto-kun..."

"I..." He looked back at Sasuke. "I will be back by tomorrow morning. Ask my dragonesses to check over your arms, they also know the counter spell."

"By the morning, are you intending to sleep there?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto blush a lot.

"Yeah... You know... I... well..." Naruto was trying to find an excuse. Hinata noticed his abnormal embarrassment, but had no idea what could be the reason for it. "I will be nominated Hokage, so I have to look over some stuff and..." Sasuke trickily smiled.

"You deceive no-one, you clumsy idiot." Sasuke said, caressing Chi's hair. "Don't forget to do what I asked you to, ok?" Naruto sighed and called Kaoru.

In their way to the village, Hinata noticed the way Naruto seemed to be thinking about all that.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata held his hand, making him wake up from his thoughts and blush. "I'm here. You can count on me." Naruto smiled.

"I know." He crossed his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Isn't it funny? I'm going to be Hokage and you are the Hyuuga Leader. Together, we will rule over Konoha." He said in tone of a joke.

"I..." Hinata blushed a lot. "I never thought in ruling Konoha... I mean, I never wanted to. Taking care of my clan is too exhausting already. I don't see me looking over the village." She confessed and blushed more when she noticed Naruto was directly looking her in the eyes in an affectionate way. "I..."

"I guess you are already acknowledged by the ones you always wanted to." Naruto said, seeing the gates of Konoha emerging out from the frozen trees. "My dream always was to become Hokage and hear the people from our village shouting my name as if I was a hero." Kaoru stared Naruto. "That will never change and I refuse to die before carrying that title and hearing those screams."

In the Village, more precisely in the hospital, Sakura was looking over a patient. The girl was about 18 years old, had long blonde hair and pink eyes. She looked very weak and pale, while the medical ninja was giving her some medicine.

"You seem to be worried with something, Sakura-san." The girl noticed. Sakura startled and then sighed.

"You know, Kahoko, many things are about to happen... and I don't know what kind of posture I should take." Sakura confessed.

"You are worried with Naruto-san, aren't you?" Kahoko asked. Sakura closed her eyes. "You're so fond. Naruto-san is strong enough to handle everything that comes into his path." Kahoko glanced her hands. "I remember him from the times he came to see you while you were taking care of me. He seemed to be such a strong man. But it is also true that I can see him worried about something... as if he was trying to do everything in a run, because maybe tomorrow will not come for him... just like... for me..."

"It's not just that, Kahoko. Maybe, you are the only one who can truly understand Naruto... Seeing death right next to you everyday must be something terrible." Sakura said, caressing Kahoko's head. "I no longer know how to live without hearing Naruto's stupid jokes or the way he kept talking about his way of the ninja and stuff."

There was a knock on the door and a blonde woman about 20 years old entered. She was dressed as a real pop star with a little taste of gothic fashion. She sat near Kahoko and took her black glasses.

"God, sure it is hard to come inside the hospital without being noticed." Maaya said. "So cousin, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, all thanks to Sakura-san treatment." Kahoko said. Maaya smiled and then turned to Sakura.

"Have you voted for the Hokage's selection?" The reported asked.

"No, my family has no ninja traditions, so I didn't get the chance to vote." Sakura answered. Maaya sighed loud.

"No one talks about _the_ possible successor for Kakashi-sama." Maaya complained. "Mom didn't have so much trouble when it was to pick Yondaime. Every single person voted on him. Once he was the last one to vote, when he went to see Sandaime it was already to hear he was the new Hokage. Now... we hear nothing about the election." Sakura lowered her face. "I have to inform Konoha. They are thirsty for news and I am the only spring that can save them!" Maaya said, making a glorious pose. Sakura found that very strange, but Kahoko was marvelled. "I have to know who is going to be the new Hokage."

"Why don't you ask everybody who voted?" Sakura asked.

"Most of them don't want to open their mouths because they fear to influence the opinions of the others who haven't voted yet. Which is stupid, because the only one missing is Naruto. I wonder why he is called to vote when you weren't, Sakura-san." Maaya asked. Sakura found that strange too, but decided not to comment that with the reporter. "According to Neji, everybody within the Hyuuga is willing to support Naruto as the new Hokage, but I heard that many other clans wanted Shikamaru to succeed, which I won't censure, he has done much better as an ANBU and even as a Chuunin than Naruto."

"But... Naruto is the one who deserves to be Hokage! He has also worked hard!" Sakura defended her friend.

"Many more worked even harder and died without winning a medal." Maaya said. "The Kazekage and the Tsukikage also have words about this matter and their votes were also taken in consideration. I'm sure they have voted in Naruto, but there again, Shikamaru also did things for the foreign villages. I'm really looking forward to see the resolution of this selection." Sakura bound her hands. 'Naruto... you definitely have to win now. This is your last chance...' Her heart was beating pretty fast, knowing that the biggest dream of her best friend was coming closer or that it was near of ending forever.

In the Hokage's building, Naruto had just entered the councillors' room with Hinata and Kaoru. Homura and Koharu were alone with some papers in the desk. They didn't appear to be very happy and had the face of someone who was doing that just because it has to be done.

"Uzumaki Naruto presents himself." Naruto said. Hinata was holding Kaoru in her arms, also concerned with Naruto. She had no idea how Naruto would react if he was put aside from the race to the Hokage's title. The Hyuuga leader had more faith in Naruto than she had in anybody else. If someone was able to achieve something, that one was Naruto. The matter that was consuming Hinata was the fact that her lover may lose this chance, that was probably his last, and lose Kaoru too. She had to be ready to be there for Naruto in case that happens. Naruto has many friends, but she knew that every time he felt lonely and angry he went to see her, so she had to get a bath ready and then some hot chocolate milk to make him smile again, but...

... would Naruto ever smile again if he lost his chance of becoming Hokage?

"Good, I was tired of waiting." Homura said, getting himself right in the chair.

"First, we want you to give master Kaoru back." Koharu said. Naruto startled, but was not surprised, lowering his eyes and sighing sadly. Hinata looked at him, wanting to hold his hand. "He was Kakashi's child and he must be treated as the child of a Hokage until the Tsukikage comes back to pick him."

"But I can look over him until that." Naruto told. "Kaoru is already used to me, it is better that making him live with someone he unknowns, and after all, he is a baby." Koharu closed her eyes.

"It's true, he is a baby, but he is better under our guard that in your castle with a criminal." Koharu accused. Naruto's eyes opened wide. She could only be talking about Sasuke. Criminal? The Dragon King was already warned by Shikamaru and Kiba that the councillors didn't have a good impression on the Uchiha, but going on a rush and calling him criminal when Sasuke had nothing to do with Kakashi's death...

"I can only found one word to describe a person who harbours an enemy of his village and that is TRAITOR!" Homura accused, getting up and punching the table with his fist. Kaoru got scared, hiding his face between Hinata's neck and shoulder. The Hyuuga leader didn't like the way the old man was staring at Naruto. "We, Konoha, gave you a place to live, feed you, gave you clothes and a home. We taught you our ninja arts and how do you repay us? AH?! YOU HARBOUR A CRIMINAL!! YOU DEMON FOX!" Naruto felt his heart ache. Traitor... him? Naruto gave his life and his child away for Konoha, yet how did Konoha repay... calling him a traitor and accusing him from being unthankful.

"But Sasuke..." Naruto was about to speak, but his words were cut down by Koharu's.

"You know that he has left this village and almost put us in a war against the Hidden Moon! How can you harbour someone like him?!" Koharu asked, very angry. Naruto looked down, very frustrated. "You are a demon and you put Yondaime's name in the mud." The boy's eyes opened wide. How could his actions make Yondaime look bad? Didn't he follow the Will of Fire, saving a friend and bringing him back to Konoha? Why... Why were the councillors being so bad to him? "A hero? You haven't turned out to be one. You are the shame of Konoha!"

"SASUKE BELONGS TO KONOHA!" Naruto screamed, already pissed off. He didn't believe in those accusations, they weren't true! He was no traitor. No! He saved Konoha. He saved those two old people in front of him... Yet... _traitor_... "If he is in Konoha, then he should be treated as Konoha. He is an Uchiha. Weren't the Uchiha great?!" The councillors stared each other and then the papers in the desk. "Uh?! Sasuke had nothing to do with Kakashi-sensei's death. He had got injured in the battle with Itachi. There was no way he could have participated in the attack." Homura sighed.

"Let Kaoru here and leave." The old man said. Naruto's eyes opened wide and his heart appeared to have stopped. "Konoha doesn't need you. Please leave."

"Doesn't... but..." Naruto bound his hands. "And the Hokage..."

"There is no way we are going to approve the vote from a turncoat like you." Koharu said. "You should obey us and leave." Naruto closed his eyes, binding his hands even harder. He couldn't believe in what he had just heard. He was treated as nobody and completely ignored. He was just... a mere pawn in front of two bishops ready to take him down in the next move. The councillors were the ones who were going to approve the new Hokage. If Naruto was being erased that way... it could only mean that...

"I demand that Uzumaki Naruto performs his right to vote." Hinata stated, interrupting Naruto's thoughts and surprising the councillors.

"What?" Homura asked.

"What you have just heard." Hinata assured. "The Uzumaki clan has the right to choose the new Hokage, according to Shodai-sama's wishes. We, the Hyuuga clan, were chosen to supervise that. You cannot put Naruto-kun's vote aside. He has the right to vote. May I remember you that Uzumaki-Hime was one of the persons who helped building this village? Naruto-kun has all the right to vote, for he descends from her." Hinata defended her beloved one with all the arguments she could find. For her Naruto... every word she said was only spoken to save his dignity. "How would Naruto's father feel, if he saw you doing this to him?" Homura and Koharu lowered their heads. "If you decide to exclude Naruto from the voting, then I will make a public announcement saying that you are sabotaging the election in your own profit instead of Konoha's. Being I the Hyuuga Clan's Leader, Konoha will believe me, after all, the Hyuuga clan was the first one to ally with the Senju Clan. Our power within the village is far greater that yours." The councillors stared each other. "The Hyuuga clan will support Naruto-kun's nomination until the end and we demand this election to be fair and square." Naruto was amazed with Hinata's determination and delighted too. Hinata was doing that, facing the councillors, because of him. She had grown up stronger, leaving her boyfriend very pride. 'Naruto-kun, I was able to become strong thanks to you. I will do everything to help you achieving your dream. Everything...' Hinata thought.

"Ok. Since we cannot ignore the fact that the Uzumaki's family has the right to vote." Koharu said, sighing defeated. "You know you can't vote in yourself, don't you?" Naruto stared them... he didn't remember that one. Who would he pick? He has never thought on someone who deserved to be Hokage, because he always thought he was going to be the one. The faces of his friends flashed in his mind, trying to see which one was more suitable for the place, but then...

"Hyuuga Hinata... sama..." Naruto said, making Hinata blush a lot and become very nervous. The councillors also appeared to be shocked. "You have seen her. She would be a good Hokage." Naruto blink his eye at his girlfriend. Hinata smiled back softly, understanding why he chose her.

"Ah... ok... we will take your vote in consideration..." Homura said. Koharu got up and took Kaoru from Hinata's arms.

"We will look after the Tsukikage's child from now on. You can come and see him in the morning, if you want to." Koharu said. Kaoru made a sad face, looking at Naruto. That sight of his child made the ANBU's heart pain, but he tenderly smiled back.

"I will come to see you, Kaoru. Be a good boy." He said, very sad for having his child taken away from him, but there again, he has passed the last years seeing Kaoru being taken away... one more time... It continued hurt as the first one.

The Hyuuga Leader came out from the Hokage's building holding Naruto's hand. She noticed that he appeared to be worried about something. She knew he was starting to see his dream running away from his hands. Hinata held him even tighter.

"Neh, Hinata..." Naruto called. "I'm going to be Hokage, so fear not!" The woman felt relief. The Jinchuuriki said it so confidently that she couldn't doubt. Even if he wasn't choose, Naruto was already a Hokage in her heart, like he has always been. The two left, holding each other and exchanging caresses, spied by one of the Hokage's Building's windows.

Danzou has entered the room where the councillors were and only took his eyes out of the lovely couple when they got out of sight.

"That Hyuuga Leader..." Homura complained. "Daring us like that..."

"She is blind by the love she has towards that boy." Koharu said, putting Kaoru to sleep in a sofa nearby. Danzou stared the two snow owls in the window.

"She may become a problem." Danzou said. Homura looked at him. "The Hyuuga Clan supports Naruto as the next Hokage. Ah!" He quietly laughed. "As if we would ever choose a beast to become Hokage. Yondaime was the hero, not Naruto. He was just the baby that he used, nothing more. There is no need for us to consider him. Naruto was born a beast and will die as one."

"Then, what do you suggest?" Koharu asked. "The Hyuuga are the most reliable clan of Konoha after the Senju. If she says something, the villagers will believe, that and the Kyuubi kid has many friends, we..."

"Kill the Hyuuga Leader..." Danzou quickly said. Homura and Koharu were much surprised. "Make it look like the Naruto did it. He will lose the support from the Hyuuga and from any other clan."

"But..." Homura was a little distrustful.

"Killing the Hyuuga Leader is too much. We can't do that..." Koharu said.

"We already killed the Uchiha clan. The Leader from the Hyuuga will be easier. The Hyuuga will become confused and will press the nomination of another Hokage to solve the crime." Danzou assured. "A horrendous murder like that will definitely reach the ears of the Kazekage and the Tsukikage. Naruto will lose credit and will no longer represent a menace. People will hate him even more and then he can become what he always should have been. Konoha's great..." Danzou quickly stopped.

"What?" Koharu asked.

"Since when Konoha has white owls?" Danzou asked.

"I don't know..." Homura said, but the owls flew way.

The night birds flew to the hotel, where they have landed in Kimi's shoulders.

"So Mirai was right about the councillors. They really suck." Kimi smiled. "Trying to put Naruto way... even when we asked for him to be Hokage... They are ignoring us." Kimi wrote a message in runes and gave it to one of the owls. "I have to ask Mirai to come here. These guys are sick." The bird flew away. "Akatsuki-sempai, we need our Tsukikage back."

In the middle of the village, far from knowing the plot that has been settled for them, Naruto and Hinata continued walking under the snow.

"So... you have told Sasuke-kun about Kirika..." Hinata asked, seeing Naruto lowering his eyes when remembering how Sasuke cried.

"Sasuke is a good boy. He is not bad. He was lost. People should have a second chance." Naruto said, while the two were entering inside a building. "But I guess not everyone is like you, Hinata." She stared her boyfriend, who smiled, caressing her face. "I'm so happy for you to have forgiven me... Thank you, for giving me a second chance." Hinata's eyes twinkled and she smiled once again.

"Naruto-kun is like the God I have faith in. I can't forget you, otherwise, I would fall into somewhere I could never came back from, unless I ask for your name again." She confessed. The Dragon king kissed her forehead tenderly and slowly and then knocked at a door.

There were some noises and the door opened. Kiba appeared from behind it, covered with a blanket from his bed. He had the look of someone who had just get up.

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata thought he may be sick or something.

"Eh, Kiba, you animal!" Naruto mocked. "You have fucked up Sakura-chan so much last night that you have been sleeping up until now." Hinata stared her boyfriend, completely shocked with what he had just said. Kiba made a stupid and consoled smile.

"Yeah! I did..." He answered. "You should have heard her screaming." This time, the Hyuuga Leader looked shocked at her former partner. "Come in, it's freaking cold outside."

Kiba offered them some hot drinks and they were now sitting around the living room's table. The couple had just tell the Inuzuka boy about their discussion with the councillors.

"Those two old geezers!" Kiba complained. "If they knew you had given up your life and Kaoru for them, they would see you with other eyes." Naruto sighed.

"I haven't made that to become Hokage, Kiba." Naruto remembered and then noticed a small black box in the table. "What's this?" He was about to pick it up, but Kiba quickly took it out from the Jinchuuriki's hands, much blushed.

"It's none of your business!" Kiba said, putting the box in his boxers' pocket. Naruto realized what it was and made a tricky face.

"You are gonna propose, aren't you? To Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, touching Kiba's shoulder with his finger lots of times. Hinata blushed a lot. The brown haired man had nowhere to hide his face, which was glowing red. "I can't believe that after four years of dating you finally are going to give that big step. I'm proud of you!" Naruto slammed his hand in his friend's back. "What a boy, Kiba!"

"Stop playing with me! This is very serious!" Kiba alerted and then lowered his face. "I have already decided to ask her in marriage before our last mission, but I didn't want to rush up things. Sakura always told me she only wanted to marry me after we have settled up our lives. I..."

"Sakura-chan speaks too much!" Naruto said, putting his hand in Kiba's shoulder. "Just ask her and marry her." Kiba smiled as a way of thanking his friend's advises. Hinata lowered her face, eyeing aside. 'Sakura-san is going to get married too... and I...' She bound her hand. 'Naruto-kun, I want to marry you too. I want a wedding ring...' The Hyuuga Leader remembered Ino's smile when she showed her friends her wedding ring. 'I wanna have that face.' She remembered Temari's marriage and how happy she looked with Shikamaru. 'I wanna be like them... but...' Naruto's smile flashed in her memories. 'Naruto-kun... If I could just... have your baby so...' Hinata recalled Sakura's happiness when she took care of Kirika. 'I would be happy, even if I didn't have you.' "What's wrong, my love? Why are you so gloomy?" She raised her eyes, seeing Naruto's ones very close to her. "Tell me."

"It's nothing... I was just..." Hinata knew that if she told Naruto the truth, it would hurt him, so she decided to keep the answer for herself.

"You really seem to be gloomy." Kiba noticed too. Hinata drank a bit of tea, trying to run from their questions, and luckily for her, Naruto had something to say to Kiba.

"Kiba." Naruto started, getting his friend attention because of his solemn tone. "I want you to think seriously about what I am going to ask you." Hinata also looked at her boyfriend. "Sasuke wants to speak with you." Kiba's eyes opened wide. "Before you start screaming and yelling, let me just tell you that he just wants to speak with you. Plus, my dragons will be there..."

"I have nothing to speak with him!" Kiba complained, getting up. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, but please... going there will not hurt you, will it?" Naruto insisted. "Please. For me." Kiba sat again in the sofa, looking at a picture of him, Sakura and Kirika in a table nearby. Naruto was expectantly waiting for the answer. Sasuke had asked him so much for making Kiba go there. The Inuzuka closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"Ok, I'll go. But I don't promise anything." Kiba said. Naruto smiled happily.

"By the way, would you lend me a bedroom of yours, just for tonight?" Naruto asked. Kiba glared him seriously.

"Do you think I wouldn't pick you, knowing what you were doing?" Kiba simply said. Naruto loses his colours and breaks down into tiny pieces.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stared him.

"I'm doomed..." He said and got up, walking as a ghost. "Come Hinata, let's see Sachiko."

"Why did he stay like that?" She asked. Kiba grinned trickily to her and cough as a way to hide the word 'Fornication'.

Within an hour, Kiba reached the Kouryou's castle and was allowed to enter by the dragonesses and lead to Sasuke's room, where the Uchiha was teaching Chi how to read some Kanji.

"Sasuke-san, Kiba-san is here to see you." Bulga informed. Kiba looked at Sasuke and couldn't avoid remember Kirika.

They were so looking alike.

Lots of things have passed through Kiba's head while he stared the Uchiha. Many related to the way Sakura desperately wanted to find him and then, how it all turned to hate. Sasuke could see in Kiba's eyes that he was recalling many things. He left Chi in the bed and went near him. The Inuzuka noticed the way the wounded arms of the Uchiha were trembling and how sick he looked.

"I'm not going to prolong this conversation, so..." Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. Kiba thought he was being a bad ass as always. "I wanna thank you for taking care of Sakura and Kirika, when I couldn't..."

"You couldn't because you fucked her and decided to put your revenge in first place, instead of your love." Kiba interrupted, accusing the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't open his eyes, hearing what Kiba was telling him. "You have no idea how much those girls have suffered because of you! You completely ignored them. You used Sakura as a whore! The mother of your own child! Well, the only thing Kirika got from her father was a decease not even Tsunade-sama could find the cure." Sasuke's arms continued trembling. "I just did what you should have done. I assumed your mistakes! My mom kicked my ass out of home because she thought I was an irresponsible kid, when you were that one!" Sasuke didn't move. "You left them without a father to protect them. That's horrible! Sakura..." Kiba remembered how much she cried in Kirika's funeral. Just that bitter memory was enough to make him cry. "She called for you every night... but there again... you were to worried getting high somewhere else." Sasuke started laughing quietly. "And you think that's funny?!" Kiba bound his fists. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I really suck..." He said in the middle of his laughs. Kiba stared him, finding him a little bit crazy. The weak and trembling hands of the Uchiha covered his face... and his tears. "How can Naruto... why does he still want to be my friend...? I suck. I killed my daughter. My own daughter... born from my.." Kiba decided to stay in his place. Sasuke deserved to cry alone for his own mistakes. "Why am I living for?"

"You shouldn't say those things in front of Chi." Kiba reprehended. Sasuke's eyes opened wide and he looked back Chi, who was staring him.

"Do you love me, Chi?" Sasuke asked. She smiled.

"Daddy is the person Chi loves the most in the world." Chi said and hugged her father legs. "Chi loves daddy just as he is." Kiba realized Sasuke was so bad that he needed to hear someone saying he was indispensable to make him feel alive. The Uchiha crossed his bloody arms around Chi, crying a little.

"I wanted to thank you and..." Sasuke got up and picked up a soft animal. "Could you please..." the black cat soft animal with a pink ribbon was trembling along with the Uchiha's arms. "Could you please add these to Kirika's collection...?" Kiba's eyes opened wide. "It's the only thing... I can do..."

"Why haven't you asked Sakura?" Kiba asked. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"She would kill me... that and I..." Sasuke felt so bad. For the first time in his life he didn't had the courage to say sorry to her. He had hurt her so much that it would take a life time for him to be forgiven. "Please, accept it. You don't have to tell Sakura it is from me. Say it is from Naruto..."

Kiba took the soft animal out from Sasuke's weak hands.

"I wanted to punch you again, but... there is no away I would kick a guy who already got his ass kicked by all the shit he did in his life." Kiba said in a pity way, making Sasuke feel even worst. "Only Naruto seems to find some use in you... For me, just like for Konoha, you are trash."

"Naruto... the Hokage selection..." Sasuke started to see the world around him warping. "Is he..." Kiba made a sad face.

"I doubt..." Kiba said sadly. "It's a pity, he did so much for Konoha..." Sasuke smiled sadly.

"If I could offer my life for him to be Hokage... I would do it..." Sasuke confessed.

"Your life worthies nothing, so it would not make Naruto reach the Hokage title." Kiba said and left. Sasuke was left alone with his guilt. Even a member from the Inuzuka clan was giving him lessons. He was really a horrible person. Sasuke wanted to cry again. He wanted Naruto at his side to make him believe... he was worthy... to make him believe...

... he was going to live again.

Back in Konoha, Sakura enters her house and sees Kiba in the sofa with a bad mood.

"What's wrong, my puppy?" She sat near him, kissing her boyfriend. "Did something happen?"

"I met my mom." He lied.

"Yuck. That explains why you are like that." Sakura said and got up. "I'm going to have a bath." She went to the bathroom and in the end decided to pay a visit to her daughter's bedroom. "Hello, Kirika." She said to the photo in the bedside table, but she quickly noticed the black soft toy cat. "This is new..." Sakura picked it and stared the cat's red eyes. "It's so cute. I wonder who put it in here." She saw a card attached to the ribbon. "Uh? What's this? '_I'm willing to meet you, Kirika. With love._' From who?" She got curious, especially because she didn't know that calligraphy. "It's so fluffy and smells sweet." Sakura kept the cat in her arms and laid down in the bed, reading a book.

By the night, Naruto and Hinata stopped by Shino's house, much against the will of the Dragon King.

"This is my last resort..." He said, a little exhausted, with Sachiko in his shoulders and Hinata near him. "Why... Shino? I really..." Naruto pressed the doorbell. "hate him."

"Naruto-kun, I know your house has been destroyed and not rebuilt, but you can sleep over the Hyuuga district." Hinata offered her house, but Naruto was the one who looked gloomy now. "I know that father will make you sleep in the Branch side of the district, but..."

"Yes..." Shino opened the door. He has got very tall and even his pyjama had a big neckband that covered his mouth. "Naruto? What are you doing in front of my door at this time of night? I know that when a friend is in need, there is no right time to help him, but you should try to be prudent too. If you seek for a friend in the middle of the night, he may have just waked up and the advices he may give to you will not be that thick."

"Please, Shino! Let me go in." Naruto begged, feeling very bad. "Do you have a spare bedroom and a free tub?"

"..." Shino's simple answer.

"Please, Shino-kun, it's for Naruto-kun." Hinata asked. Shino let them in.

"Don't you have a castle with hundreds of bedrooms?" Shino asked. Naruto blushed a lot. "Why are you rushing into my house? I have a mission tomorrow. Resting is also a part of ninja training. It's indispensable for a ninja to sleep properly, otherwise he may compromise the mission is assembled to."

"I just need a bedroom for me and Hinata." Naruto explained, trying to get away from Shino's endless speech. The Hyuuga Leader was caught by surprise.

"For me? You wanted to find a room for me too?" Hinata asked, innocently pointing at herself. Naruto blinked his eyes.

"What? Didn't you want to have a baby?" Naruto asked. Hinata's mouth opened wide and the sweat drops were now falling very fast over her face. Shino looked at her. She never remembered a time she had blushed as much as this one. "You were the one who asked me to."

"Don't you think you are very young?" Shino asked. "Plus, is wrong making a baby before the marriage. You should let the life take its flow and not put the summer before the spring. A baby is a huge responsibility and I am not seeing Naruto thinking so seriously about this as you." Naruto felt insulted, but decided not to answer; after all, he was depending on Shino. Hinata stared at Shino. "You know you will have problems within your clan. Are you doing this just to make your father accept your marriage with Naruto?" Naruto stared at Hinata, who was also eyeing at him. The Jinchuuriki knew that was not the reason and that... he would not be there to help Hinata dealing with her clan because of her libertinage, but that was her wish. If Naruto could grant a wish to the woman he loved the most, he would do it, but... he couldn't avoid think in how much Hinata would suffer without him to look over her and their baby. "There are other ways, Hinata. Sacrificing a child is not right." Naruto lowered his eyes. "A child has to come into this world because of its parents' love, not for any other reason like saving their marriage or something like that. Have you ever imagine how your child would feel if it knew that the only reason he was born was because their grandparents didn't like its father and so he should came to force a marriage? Hinata, is that what you want?" Hinata stared at Shino's eyes. Naruto was binding his hand. Shino's words were making him wonder how would Kaoru feel if he knew he had came to the world... that he was just made to save Konoha and to be forgotten and separated from his real parents.

"I just wanna have Naruto-kun's baby because I love Naruto-kun." Hinata confessed. Shino continued looking at her. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend. "That's why. I love him so much that I think I need a child to help me loving him even more."

"Hinata..." Tears appeared in Naruto's eyes.

"So please, Shino-kun." She held her friend's hands. "My clan would never come hear searching for me. Please, let me be with Naruto-kun. Let me love him."

Even Shino couldn't deny a request like that.

"This bedroom is empty and has a door to the bathroom over there. I have some yukata in the closet, so feel free." Shino said. "I guess telling you to use some protection is useless so..." He stared Naruto and Hinata. "Have fun."

"Thank you, Shino! I thought you were a guy who just knew how to annoy the others with huge and incomprehensible speeches, but you are kind of cool!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Naruto, you win so much credit when you are simply quiet." Shino said and left.

"I definitely hate him!" The Dragon King confessed.

"He let us have the room, so don't be so angry." Hinata remembered him. "Plus, he is going to look over Sachiko-cha..." The Hyuuga Leader stopped speaking when she saw Naruto taking out his shirt.

"I need to have a bath. I'm sweating like a horse." He said, but then looked at Hinata. "Do you wanna have one too? You can go first." Hinata moved like a robot in the bathroom's direction, much blushed for seeing Naruto taking his trousers off. "That Hinata. So cute." The Jinchuuriki stared the snow falling through the window. He remembered how nervous he became in his first time. How sweet it was. "I will make you happy, Hinata... I will make you happy... happy..." Shino's words came back into his mind. "I really love Kaoru... I do... I do..."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata appeared before him. "Are you ok?" He smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"Yeah... just thinking about something else. I will take a quick bath..." Naruto left. Hinata sat in the bed, staring her hands in her lap. Her white yukata was so warm. She was feeling a little strange for not being wearing nothing underneath it, but...

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered. The Hyuuga never thought her first time was going to be in Shino's house, hidden from the world, but there again, it looked kind of romantic. Hinata was now the one staring the white snow.

It was a beautiful night.

Will she get pregnant tonight? How will it be? All those questions were making her heart beat faster and faster and making her feel more and more alive. Naruto was the one making her feel like that. So much life... maybe all that life inside of her was needed to help them make a baby...

A baby...

"Ah!" Naruto complained, coming out cleaning his hair. "Shino's bathtub is so big. I wish I could spend a little more time inside of it." He looked at Hinata. "Hey, we have the same yukata with the Aburame symbol on it. I'm going to take mine home, along with some soaps." Suddenly, Hinata felt her heart ache, but thought it was normal. "So..." Naruto sat near her, putting his arm across her shoulders. "This is not a big round bed with red sheets and rose petals above it, but I think the most important thing for our first time is us. Don't you think that way too?" Naruto asked, leaning his head in Hinata's. She blushed a lot, seeing Naruto's fingers interlacing with hers. She felt so precious.

"Yes..." She said and closed her eyes as if she was calling Naruto to kiss her. He sensed her heart beat and tenderly kissed her. The couple decided to give a big kiss first and only after that, Naruto put his hand in Hinata's neck, pulling her yukata down. The Dragon King's touches were able to make the woman's body burn with passion. She was feeing nervous like the other time, but Naruto had one of his arms around her to hold his beloved one and tell her everything was fine and that she could trust him.

Naruto slowly laid down Hinata in her bed. He loved her so much that he feared to break her if he touched her too much, so he decided to do it fondly and slowly. The two gazed each other's eyes. Hinata found Naruto so pretty with his hair painted in silver due to the colour of the snow. The blush in his face was so perfect near those blue eyes. The Hyuuga's big hair covered the pillow and even reached the ground, making Naruto think he was in front of a goddess. But he wanted no goddess... he wanted Hinata... just Hinata. He kissed her neck, taking out her yukata. The Hyuuga Leader moaned at every suck Naruto gave in her neck and then in her chest.

"Do you wanna a boy or a girl?" He asked, while caressing her breast. Hinata stared him. She just wanted a baby, it doesn't matter if it was a boy or a girl, she would love it the same way. All it needed was to be Naruto's. "I already have a boy, so a girl..." Naruto put his hands in Hinata's little bunny, making her moan a little bit louder, while he moved his finger inside of her. "A pretty one... with your eyes... and my blonde hair. Yeah! She would be hot like that." Naruto was so much blushed and nervous that he had no idea what to say to relax Hinata '_He will be just like you, Naruto and he smell sweet, just like me. You will see, he will cry easily, but he will be a good boy._' Naruto closed his eyes, while pulling one of Hinata's legs up. "For a woman like you, I will make the most wonderful child in the world. One you could be proud of..."

"Naruto... I love you..." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and kissed her again.

"Last time we took too long and your father caught us, so..." Naruto sensed Hinata's body trembling a lot. "I wanted it to last longer... to make you..." He kissed her groin, sucking hard, making the Hyuuga moan louder. "To make you see how Heaven looks like." '_It's pretty, isn't it? I always wanted to have someone to see the sunset here with me. Finally someone came. I'm so happy._' The Jinchuuriki kissed her knee and licked under it. "But we have time against us, so..." The Dragon King untied his boxers. Tears were falling from Hinata's eyes. That was so sweet. Naruto kissing her... Naruto loving her... It was like being in Heaven... How would she live after Naruto's death... knowing she would never feel like that again? With no Naruto...

"Naruto-kun..." She grabbed the sheets underneath her.

"This may hurt a little, but I promise you I would be gentle." Naruto said. "If it starts hurting too much, bite my neck, that way I will slow down a little, ok?"

"I trust you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, with her heart jumping. "I'm so happy." Naruto's eyes opened wide, but then he smiled.

"Guess everyone gets happy while doing this with someone it loves." Naruto said. "Sorry for giving you such a lame..." Hinata put her finger in front of her boyfriend's lips.

"It's not lame... it's the best day of my life. That's why, people give second chances." Hinata confessed. "Because we want to see how the people who we gave that chance will make the world a better place."

"You are so precious, my beloved one..." Naruto kissed her, continuing to hold her leg. "I will give you a baby." Naruto licked her nipple softly, but then they heard a strong knock. The couple got surprised, but they thought it may had been something related with Shino. "What?!"

The door quickly opened and six ANBU appeared. One of them was carrying the unconscious Shino in his hands.

"Shino!" Hinata called, covering her body with the yukata.

"What's the meaning of this?" Naruto asked, after all, he was an ANBU too.

"We have superior orders to execute Hyuuga Hinata immediately!" One of the ANBU said, taking out his sword. Hinata's eyes opened wide, but Naruto put himself in front of her.

"We have no Hokage to give us orders!" Naruto complained. "Is this some kind of a joke?! ANSWER ME!" Hinata was trembling. Six ANBU to kill her. Why? What did she do wrong? She was the new leader for less than a month...

"Hyuuga Hinata-sama will be killed for the love and sake of Konoha." Another ANBU said, but Naruto didn't move an inch.

"I demand to know the accusation!" Naruto insisted. "You must be from a different Konoha than mine. My Konoha doesn't kill without a reason!"

"Step back, Uzumaki-sempai. Our orders are to kill the Hyuuga only." The first ANBU insisted. Hinata grabbed Naruto's yukata back tightly, showing him she was very scared. "I will ask you just one more time."

"I won't move until I heard the reason!" Naruto screamed.

"She was secretly appointed by the Hyuuga to kill you." The ANBU said. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he turned back, staring Hinata, unbelieving the accusation.

"Naru-" Hinata wanted to warn him, but the ANBU kicked Naruto's belly violently and leaned him against the wall, menacing him with a sword in the neck .

"You are a sentimental stupid, sempai." The ANBU said, while Naruto saw his blood falling from his mouth. "I just lied to make you turn back and lose focus." Hinata was now armless against five ANBU. "Sorry, Hyuuga-sama, but this for the good of Konoha. You, Uchiha Sasuke and Owlgrimm Kimi will die tonight." Naruto's eyes opened wide 'Sasuke... and Kimi-san? Why?' "For the love of Konoha..." 'Oh no...' Hinata thought. 'My body doesn't move. I'm still too... Father... Naruto-kun!'

"Love..." Naruto said with a smile. The ANBU looked at him, just as Hinata. "Love is said to be a powerful weapon. Love is the virtue that can create a new world out of the ashes of the old one, but Love can also..." Naruto moved his hand from the wall, showing a heart drawn up-side-down with the Kanji for 'Dragon' inside. "Be the emotion that will destroy everything."

"What are you talking about, trying to play funny, uh?" Another ANBU said.

"You are ANBU's. You must have heard about Ryuzaki. Sandaime's great ANBU leader." Naruto passed his hand over the blood made heart. "And his beautiful," Hinata stared Naruto. "dashing," The ANBU were trying to get what he was doing. "gorgeous and lovely assistant."

"What?"

"Come to me. Your King is calling. Brynhild!" Naruto screamed and the heart started shining. "I will show you, what true love can make." 'And save Hinata... the first woman who truly taught me... what love really is...'

...

Will Naruto save Hinata and find who ordered her executation?

How will the Hyuuga Clan react about this incident?

Who will be nominated Hokage?

Conceal yourselves for the next Jutsu "Dream Destroyed"

Winter reaches even the hearts of the people, taking way dreams that lived with them ever since childhood... the dream of becoming acknowledge...

... the dream of becoming Hokage.

"_Leave Konoha, Kimi-kun. For that village will the nest of the Tree of Life... and the place where our dreams will become true."_

This chapter has a manga page, just copy the link and see it

aoi-no-kokoro./art/My-Beloved-One-101264074

kisses for everyone!


	13. Dream Destroyed

**Dream Destroyed**

"You are ANBU's. You must have heard about Ryuzaki, Sandaime's great ANBU leader." Naruto passed his hand over a blood made upside down heart with the Kanji for dragon inside. "And his beautiful," Hinata stared Naruto, completely paralyzed by fear due to the fact that those six ANBU were only there to kill her. "dashing," The ANBU were trying to get what the Jinchuuriki was doing. "gorgeous and lovely assistant."

"What?" They exclaimed

"Come to me. Your King is calling. Brynhild!" Naruto screamed and the heart started shining. "I will show you, what true love can make." 'And save Hinata... the first woman who truly taught me... what love really is...'

The bedroom got filled with a pink shiny smoke that surrounded the Elite ninja of Konoha. Naruto smiled and five of the six ANBU began to sweat.

"What is... this... uh?!" One of them moaned, falling with his knees in the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" The only female ANBU asked, seeing her comrades falling in the ground, holding their bodies as if they were trying to repel some kind of weird feeling. "Get up!"

"They won't." A new voice said. The ANBU stared Naruto and saw a girl about 18 years near him. She had pink curly hair and shiny pink eyes. In her forehead lied a rose crystal with the shape of a heart. Her body was covered by a white mantle. Her ears resembled wings, just has her horns. "Before me, all men perish except for my king."

"What?!" The ANBU took a kunai and pointed it at Naruto.

"Your comrades are in an excited state that disables them from moving." The dragoness said. "But you appear to be a girl." Coming out from her mantle appeared a big dragon tail. "Meaning, I will have to fight you."

"I didn't come here to deal with you. My mission is to murder Hyuuga Hinata only." The ANBU went near Hinata, but Naruto appeared in front of her in a flash.

"I won't let you lean your hands in my girlfriend!" Naruto said tried to punch the ANBU, but she evaded the attack. The Dragon King started making hand seals and breathed in a lot of air. "Futon! Dragon King's Breath Technique!" The female ANBU felt her body cut and hit the wall, falling in the ground.

"What... what a destructive power..." She said, with her mask a little broke.

"Who sent you here?" Naruto asked, pointing one Kunai with wind chakra to her neck. "Why killing Hinata? What's the meaning of this?"

"As if I was going to tell you!" The ANBU disappeared and re-appeared near Hinata. "Good trip through the Sanzou river!" The ANBU was about to cut Hinata's neck, but Naruto moved even faster than before and kicked her, throwing her away through the window. The woman hit the floor and fell unconscious. Naruto looked at her, hugging Hinata.

"Are you ok?" He asked, noticed how troubled she appeared to be. Her body was trembling and tears were falling from her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm here for you. They will not kill you. I swear, my love. I swear." Hinata was too scared to answer and simply hugged Naruto, hiding her face within his arms, fearing death could appear before her if she opened her eyes again. "Brynhild!"

"Yes." She said and pulled up one of the ANBU with her tail. "Who sent you here?"

"I'm not..." The ANBU whispered.

"Tell me, please." Brynhild licked his neck, making the ANBU scream. "Who sent you here?"

"We got orders to kill the Leader of the Hyuuga because she was interfering with the new Hokage's selection." The ANBU confessed.

"What?!" Naruto was much surprised. Brynhild stared him and then looked back at the ANBU. "Hinata was only defending me!"

"Tell me more." Brynhild insisted, but the ANBU didn't spoke, so, she was force to bind his member with her hand. "Who sent you here?"

"Danzou-sama." The ANBU confessed moaning and drooling a lot. "He said the Hyuuga Leader will vote against the new Hokage and that it will force the village to split out in two, so... she needed to be killed."

"Danzou-chan? So he continues to be alive." Brynhild appeared to know Danzou and to be surprised with his long life. The dragoness left the ANBU and stared Naruto. "Maybe I should pay a visit to that man. He must be missing me."

"Killing Hinata..." Naruto stared again his beloved one, seeing her crying. "This can't be. Plus..." Naruto remembered something. "Hinata defied the councillors, not Danzou. They must have talked with him about this and the three decided to kill Hinata. She never intended to split Konoha. It was just to protect me and let me vote. It never had anything about dividing Konoha. He twisted it all."

"So, what do you intend to do, my King?" Brynhild asked. Naruto stared Shino badly wounded in the ground.

"Take Shino to Sakura. She will heal him. I will go to the Hyuuga District and tell them..." Naruto caressed Hinata. "The heads of Konoha want their leader death."

"After doing that, I will pay a visit to Danzou-chan." Brynhild said.

"Be quick and take out of him every kind of information you can. I want you to meet me in the Hyuuga's house." Naruto said, starting to cover Hinata with the blankets. Brynhild got Shino and left.

In Kiba and Sakura's house, the happy couple was having their happy sex hour, loving each other a lot, but all stopped when there was a ring in the door bell. No word could describe how annoyed they got with that bell.

"What the fuck?" Kiba complained, with his body filled with sweat. The ring continued.

"Maybe it is important." Sakura sensed. "Go open the door." Kiba sighed very angry, while dressing some proper clothes and went to the door.

"If it is Rock Lee asking me to join him in his Super Marathon of the Night Youth, I swear I will kill hi-" Kiba blushed a lot.

"Hello there, sexy boy." Brynhild said. The man's nose quickly started bleeding.

"I have a girlfriend!" Kiba stated, holding his nose, which continued bleeding, but then he noticed how big Brynhild's boobs were and he started feeling even hotter. "You are demon! You are a demon who have came to take Sakura away from me!"

"A demon? Me? Don't you think I'm pretty?!" Brynhild asked, getting closer to him, making Kiba moan loud.

"Kiba! What's taking- OH MY GOD!" Sakura saw Brynhild and recognized her as one of Naruto's dragonesses.

"You must be Sakura." Brynhild smiled. "Ryou-ou told me to deliver you this man so you could watch over him." The dragoness showed Shino in her tail and gave him to Sakura. "I have some other business to deal with." She smiled. "Please attend to my King's wish." The dragoness disappeared.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked, lying the young Aburame in the sofa and healing him. "More important, what happened to you?" She noticed Kiba. "Aren't you ashamed from becoming stiff in front of another woman besides me?!"

"I don't know. I couldn't control myself. It was her. I swear. I was thinking about you." Kiba said in his knees. Sakura smiled, after all, she knew Brynhild's powers.

In another place within Konoha, inside one of the village's biggest hotels, twenty ANBU lied dead in the floor, while Kimi was sat against the wall, much wounded and trying to heal himself.

"What the hell?" He complained, with his body trembling. "Stabbing us in the back... I always told Mirai not to ally with Konoha..." Kimi tried to get up, but his body was very weak. "Crap, I don't have enough chakra to heal myself."

There were some wood noises knocking into the floor.

"Just as expected from one of Hidden Moon best ninjas." Danzou appeared out of the dark and walked near Kimi. "Did you think I wouldn't notice your owl spying on us?"

"You disagreed with our vote and completely ignored it, just as you did with the Sand's." Kimi defended himself. "You aren't choosing a new leader. You are choosing a puppet that will move according to your orders. That will bring no good to Konoha."

"I am the one who has to decide what's good or bad to my village." Danzou said, seeing Kimi trying to get up once again. "Your face... you were related with Kushina... weren't you?" Kimi's eyes opened wide.

"Kushina... cousin Frigg..." Kimi asked.

"That Yondaime, falling in love with someone from another village. Luckily she died before Kyuubi appearance, otherwise we would have problems with her. Recognizing the child of a Hokage with a foreign woman, how shameful." Danzou laughed quietly, letting Kimi angry. "Konoha doesn't need a bastard like Naruto within it. Assuming Naruto as Yondaime Hokage's child will only show his libertinage and open the passage for all the village to do the same."

"So that's why... you said Mirai you would only protect her and Chi if she didn't tell Naruto he was Yondaime's child. How cruel! Mirai was right when she told me not to trust you and those two mummies like you." Kimi said.

"Oh... she said that. What a pity." Danzou mocked. "She has no power to put me down."

"But the Uchiha did, uh?" Kimi said, seeing Danzou's wrinkles trembling. "Mirai's grandfather found strange how no one came for Itachi, after all, he had just killed an entire clan. But the days were passing by and no ninja appeared in the Hidden Moon asking for him." The old ANBU Leader's brow trembled too. "The answer was simple... The Uchiha were wiped out by order of someone inside Konoha. Itachi never told us, but he told Mirai. She eventually told me when I came here to the negotiations of the Peace Treaty. You are nothing more than a murderer!"

"Yeah, maybe I am and you will join my long list of killings." Danzou took out a sword and pointed it at the Hidden Moon ninja's head. "How will I tell the Tsukikage you have died in the hands of Naruto?"

"You will not." Kimi touched his right shoulder where he had the tattoo of an owl with a moon. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A huge white owl appeared behind Kimi and grabbed him with its claws, flying away.

"Crap!" Danzou said, seeing the bird disappearing within the snow.

"Thank you a lot, Giedfried." Kimi said to the owl. "I need to contact Mirai." The ninja took out a necklace with a pendant with the kanji for "white" in it. "Only Akatsuki sempai can tell me where she is."

"What's wrong, Kimi-kun?" Pein's head appeared in pendant Kimi was using to communicate with him.

"Akatsuki-sempai, Konoha has turned against me. I need to speak with Mirai. She has to come and put these guys in their places. They were the ones who asked for this alliance, not us." Kimi explained.

"Fear not, Kimi-kun." Akatsuki said. "Konoha will get what it deserves." Kimi stared his sempai's face. "Do you know if the Kazekage will be in Konoha for the New Moon?"

"Yes, for the Hokage coronation." Kimi explained.

"Then... Leave Konoha, Kimi-kun. For that village will the nest of the Tree of Life... and the place where our dreams will become true." Akatsuki said. Kimi's eyes opened wide. "Head to the Hidden Moon and wait for my return. Answer none of Konoha's request for your presence. If they attacked you it's because they fear what you know about them. I promise you, I will bring Mirai alive back to the village."

"Yes, Akatsuki-sempai." Kimi said and shut of the conversation. "Is he really going to free Skuld...?"

In Konoha, Danzou has left the hotel and entered his office.

"Guess he ran away..." He said. "Good, he will not..." The old man felt a known sensation. "This feeling..."

"Danzou-chan!" Brynhild hugged him, making him feel very bad. "Have you missed me?"

"You... You are... Ryuzaki..." he stammered.

"Oh! You remember Ryuzaki-ou!" Brynhild was caught by surprise, it was long ago, but I'm happy for you to remember the guy who kicked your butt out of the ANBU Leader position. Pity you got if back after his death." The dragoness sat in his desk, while Danzou was crawling, trying to reach his chair. "You are so old now. You should see yourself in a mirror."

"How can you still be alive and young...? how...?" Danzou asked.

"Sorry, Danzou-chan, I'm the one making the questions here." She said. "Why have you attacked Hyuuga Hinata? You know she is the chosen one of my handsome king, don't you?" Brynhild asked him.

"Na-Naruto... he was the one who brought you back... you..." Danzou fell in the ground.

"Really, it awful to see someone so old behaving like that." Brynhild was a little sick. "But well," She grabbed him with her tail and put his face right in front of hers. "Why Hinata?"

"She is in the way of the Hokage's selection." Danzou explained. "We can't have her supporting Naruto, he can't be a Hokage. He is a demon!" Brynhild tight her tail, making the man scream.

"Just because of that. Come one, even Madara wouldn't kill for something like that." Brynhild said and moved her tail, throwing the old man against the wall. "I'm done. And," She sent Danzou a mean look. "The next time you try something against my King, I will not hold myself... I will kill you." She opened her wings and disappeared, leaving Danzou very angry, because now, Naruto knew the reason and he certainly would tell the Hyuuga.

And so he did. In the Hyuuga district, the members from the Byakugan clan were shocked with what Naruto had just told them. Hiashi called for an emergency meeting and every head of the clan has now joined together to discuss their Leader's position.

"This is outrageous!" An elder said. "Killing our leader just because she had defended someone else."

"Let's stay calm." Hiashi said and glanced Hinata, who continued very shocked in Naruto's arms. "We need to talk with those councillors and make them see we continue to be the first clan Shodai-sama has brought here."

"I don't think they will hear us." Neji said. "If they have gone as far as trying to kill Hinata-sama, then they could do that with anyone of us, saying we are trying to separate from Konoha or even worst."

"But things cannot stay as they are." Another Hyuuga member said.

"They will..." Hinata said and got up, with tears in her eyes red from crying. "The Hyuuga will endure and walk with its head rise up tomorrow." She stated very sure of herself. Naruto looked at her, such as her clan. "We have made nothing we could be ashamed of. As forward, the Hyuuga will continue serving Konoha as we have always did, with the same pride and nobility as always. We will not run away just because of this incident. We will continue! Many incidents had already occurred and many others will come and we will face them, as the Hyuuga... as Konoha's most noble clan!" Hinata said. Naruto smiled, happy for seeing she has got better and more... she has become the leader the Hyuuga was needing. Her relatives thought the same and, one by one, started clapping Hinata's speech, surprising her.

"Very well, my daughter." Hiashi said with a tender smile in his face that Hinata has longed to see. She smiled back and noticed Naruto, who was also sending her a fond look. He got up and hugged her.

"You did well, my love. I'm so proud of you." He murmured at her.

"Then, it's decided. We will act as if nothing has happened; after all, this mission was supposed to be secret, so none knows about it." Hiashi stated.

The Hyuuga assembly was dismissed and they all returned to their beds, happy with their leader resolution. Naruto and Hiashi accompany Hinata to her bed.

"I'm so proud of you, my daughter." Hiashi said. "You have faced this situation better than any man." She smiled, laid down in her bed. Naruto has sat near her, but not in the bed, holding her hand.

"I realized I couldn't just be scared. I am the leader now... I needed to do something about us. I needed to make..." She said, feeling Naruto caressing her hand. He smiled at her again.

"Just try to rest, you had a thought day." Hiashi said and left. Naruto was kind of surprise, he was not expecting him to leave them alone, but there again, not even the Dragon King would try to make a baby after what had happened.

"Thank you for being with me, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, much blushed.

"Just do as your father said and try to get some sleep." Naruto said, kissing her forehead. "I will be here to assure you none will come to annoy you in your sleep." Hinata smiled again.

"Kiss me..." She asked, closing her eyes. Naruto closed his too and kissed her fondly. She bound his hand again, showing she didn't want him to leave her side. "Thank you... for being here for me..."

"I will always be, Hinata. Always..." He caressed her hair and she fell asleep very fast, happy for having Naruto there... just for her...

...as she always wanted him to be.

In the morning, Hinata woke up and saw that Naruto continued to be at her side, holding her hand. She felt so precious that she decided to stay a little bit more like that. Naruto was sleeping so peacefully she couldn't avoid making some caresses in his face. He moved his face a little, but continued sleeping. 'Naruto-kun...' She thought 'I wonder what you are dreaming.... I wonder... if you are dreaming with me...' Hinata closed her eyes, leaning her head in Naruto's. 'I wonder if you are dreaming with Kaoru or with our baby. Our baby... I hope it looks like you.' Naruto started moving and opened his eyes, seeing Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata, you have awake..." He said rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Have you slept well?" He asked, getting a smile as an answer. "I'm glad."

He helped Hinata getting up and the two had breakfast in the Hyuuga kitchen. Hinata felt as if it was a dream. She never thought she would have the first meal of the day with Naruto in her house. Her father was always so protective she never had the idea of even doing that. But now, Naruto was there, having breakfast with her. It true they haven't made it, but it all looked as if they actually did it.

"Neh, Hinata, I have to go check on Kaoru." Naruto said, a little annoyed for having to ruin their romantic moment. Hinata got a little sad, but she knew the little boy meant a lot to Naruto. "Don't worry, I will act as if nothing has happened." Hinata smiled. "Brynhild will look over you, so you don't have to fear being alone. But I promise that as soon as I check up on Kaoru and Sasuke I will be here."

"Sasuke..." Hinata remembered the ANBU saying that they will attack Sasuke too. "So, the ANBU also went for him."

"For those ANBU I am sorry." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him. "For I was not there to stop my dragons or Sasuke from killing them."

In the end of the meal, Naruto went outside, followed by Hinata. They were holding each other's hands, sadden with the depart.

"Try not to die before having my baby and before that too. I don't wanna to have my baby alone in the world." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and kissed him passionfully. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hinata answered and saw Naruto leaving.

In the Kouryou castle, the frozen cherry tree garden was filled with ANBU bodies. Sasuke had his arms bleeding and trembling as never. His body was much injured from the fight.

"Daddy, you killed them all." Chi said, running at Sasuke, but only to see him falling in his knees. "Daddy!"

"Let me handle him, Uchiha Lord." Coca appeared and held Sasuke with her tail, healing his arms. "For a crying baby, you sure fought hard, Sasuke-kun." Coca praised. Sasuke smiled.

"It's all thanks to that clumsy idiot king of yours. He has the gift of annoying everyone." Sasuke said and closed his eyes 'Naruto... you were right. I have to show Kirika and Chi I am not a crying baby. I have to prove them I am a worthy father that will fight for them. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I am an Uchiha. I will prove them... Konoha, Chi, Kirika... and Sakura, I will prove them I still have life in me. I will protect them.' Sasuke thought. 'I will conquer their love back... I will...'

"I wonder why the Konoha ANBU have came to kill you." Coca said. "You must be unwanted there."

"Don't worry." Sasuke said, getting up. "They will want me back. I will make them want me." Coca smiled.

"That stupid pride of the Uchiha... again." Coca sighed.

"It's not stupid. Uchiha are the best of the best!" Chi complained and showed her tongue to Coca. Sasuke smiled and hugged his precious daughter.

"Naruto must be coming. He may know something." Sasuke said.

His friend had just knocked in the door of the Hokage's building, were a ninja informed him that Kaoru was in the same bed he used to sleep when living in there with Kakashi. Naruto entered the house and went to Kaoru's bedroom, where a nurse was giving him his breakfast.

"Please, Master Kaoru. You have to eat to grow up into a handsome man." The nurse said, but Kaoru turned his face aside, holding his dragon soft toy. "Please."

"Let me do that." Naruto asked, seeing a smile in Kaoru's face, who jumped at him.

"Naru-nii-chan!" He cried. "I missed you." Naruto smiled back at him, cleaning the baby's tears.

"I missed you too." Naruto confessed, hugging the child.

"Please, Naruto-san, try to make the young master eat. He refuses everything I offer him." The nurse explained.

"Don't worry. I will do it." He said and saw the nurse leaving, sitting Kaoru in the sofa. "So, why don't you wanna eat?"

"Daddy used to be the one giving me breakfast." Kaoru cried, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "I don't wanna anyone else giving me breakfast." Naruto put his hand in the child's shoulder.

"But you let me give you breakfast." He remembered. Kaoru stared Naruto and blushed a little.

"But Naru-nii is different. Naru-nii is Naru-nii. I like Naru-nii." Kaoru said. Naruto felt so happy for hearing that he had to breathe faster to calm down a little. "Have breakfast with me."

"Only if you promise me you will be a good boy and that you will do everything the nurse tells you. Ok?" Naruto asked. Kaoru made a sad face, but then smiled.

"Ok!" He said. Naruto kissed the child's forehead and gave him the breakfast. Curiously, none of the councillors appeared to supervise Naruto's visit, which let the Jinchuuriki happy. He had no idea how could he react if he was face to face with the people who ordered Hinata's death. Naruto passed the morning playing with Kaoru, making drawings with him and even gave him a bath. There was nothing Naruto enjoyed as much as being with Kaoru. His son was everything for him. It was not as Shino said. Naruto loved Kaoru. He wanted him. Even if Kaoru was just made for saving Konoha, he was made with love and he had a life. Life that will go on and on without knowing he was the reason Konoha continued to live. Maybe it was better; Kaoru could not react well if he knew Naruto was his real father and that he had just born because Mirai needed another soul inside of her so she didn't die.

"I have to go." Naruto said. Kaoru immediately started crying. "Do you have to cry about everything?"

"I don't wanna be alone!" Kaoru cried. "Don't leave me!" Naruto's heart ache with his child hugging his legs.

"I will be back tomorrow and ask those old guys to let me stay with you." Naruto explained, but Kaoru continued sad.

"Naruto..." Homura appeared to check on Kaoru and he didn't look happy for seeing Naruto there. The Dragon King too, he sent the old man eyes that carried a huge killing intent. Kaoru felt it and stopped crying, seeing Naruto's eyes turning redder. "I didn't expect you to come and see the young master." Homura's speech showed that he was nervous. Sure he knew Naruto disposed of the ANBU that menaced Hinata and worst, he knew Naruto made then speak.

"I came to see if none of you tried to kill him." Naruto sarcastically said. "But I guess you wouldn't go as far as killing an innocent child, would you?"

"Listen, what happened..." Homura was about to start speaking, but Naruto got up and started walking, only stopping when he was at Homura's side.

"Hinata... I had decided she could deal with the situation by herself, but..." Naruto said and stared the old man with his red eyes. "If you ever lay a finger in Kaoru, I swear to God you will regret the day you were born." Naruto left. Sweat fell from Homura's face.

"Why was he with the Hyuuga Leader? What bad luck." Homura sighed.

In another house in Konoha, Shikamaru was playing Shougi with his father. Shikaku noticed his child appeared to be a little upset. He looked at Temari, who was next to him, but didn't see her like that.

"So, Shikamaru... what's troubling your mind?" Shikaku asked. Shikamaru was looking at the pieces in the board and then back to his father. Temari had also noticed her husband appeared to be with his head in the clouds more than ever. "For someone who is going to be appointed as the new Hokage you look pretty down." Shikamaru sighed and then stared his father.

"Naruto should be the one becoming Hokage, not me." Shikamaru said, moving a pawn.

"So what? Are you going to refuse and let Naruto become Hokage." Shikaku also moved a piece. Temari glanced her husband. "You know things are not that easy. You cannot simply say 'I don't want.', you know that."

"In Shougi, the Hokage is the queen. The most powerful piece in the game." Shikamaru said. "I'm a knight... I can never become a queen. But Naruto is a pawn. If he reaches the last line of the board, he can turn into a queen and become Hokage."

"The only problem is reaching the last line." Shikaku ate the pawn Shikamaru had just played. "Naruto has been able to move because he had queens to support him. Without them, he is just a lonely piece waiting for its death." Shikamaru felt sorry. He knew all the things Naruto has done for his family and for the village, yet, even without wanting; he was stealing him his biggest dream. Could he call himself Naruto's friend? What kind of friend would do that? But there again, he had no other choice. If he refused, the village would be in trouble because the lack of a strong leader.

"He has Mirai-sama." Shikamaru said. "She is a queen too."

"Yes, but she is from another village." Shikaku remembered and then laughed quietly.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Mirai makes me remember her mother, Kushina." Shikaku couldn't avoid remembering the good mood Kushina brought to the ones surrounding her. "Every time I remember how Minato ended up in the hospital during the time Kushina was learning how to cook. Poor Minato."

"And Minato..." Shikamaru asked. "Before he was Hokage, what kind of piece was him?" Shikaku looked at the board, recalling his fallen friend.

"Minato has born a queen." Shikaku confessed, catching Shikamaru's attention. "He was the child of the ANBU Leader and student of one of the Legendary Sannin. Plus, he was smart and had guts like no other. Minato was born to be Hokage. Not like Naruto. They are so different, even being so looking alike." Shikaku remembered how Yondaime held Naruto in this time of death. "He had such big expectations over his child and all..."

"But Naruto has all a Hokage need." Temari interrupted, catching the men's attention. "Even being treated as nobody, he is now an ANBU. It's thanks to him Konoha and the Hidden Moon are allied. If he hasn't insisted with Mirai-dono, probably the two villages would be in war. I'm not saying I wouldn't be happy with Shikamaru as Hokage, but he slacks off a lot." Shikamaru blushed. "Naruto would be better for the place. He has the dream and the motivation."

"Yeah... Minato has those too." Shikaku remembered. "But they are too different. Things are different... you have to be Hokage for Naruto, if that makes you feel better, son. Maybe one day you give up and you choose him as your successor."

"That will be too late for Naruto." Shikamaru whispered. Shikaku and Temari looked at him. "Too late." Shikamaru stared the pawn in the board. "Just one more line. One more..."

Back in the Kouryou castle, Naruto had just gotten word of what happened in his castle.

"So, it happened the same in Konoha." Sasuke said.

"I tried to find Kimi-san, but he is no longer in Konoha. I hope they haven't got him." Naruto confesses. "But I am happy to see you are better. Thank God. Having you crying all day long was kind of annoying."

"Shut up." Sasuke said. "By the way..." Naruto looked at him. The two were sitting in a big table in a huge living room with long curtains. "And regarding me and Chi. I guess that we aren't going back to Konoha."

"Don't worry. When I become Hokage, I will take you with me." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. He knew that if the councillors didn't want him to vote it was because they were not going to choose Naruto, but he decided not to tell that to his friend. He didn't have the right to ruin Naruto's dream. "And... did Kiba take the soft cat?" Sasuke blushed a little.

"Yes..." He said quietly. "I..."

"Good. I told you. Kiba may be a pain in the ass, but he sure knows how to be a good guy sometimes." Naruto smiled. "Now..." He put the tone of his voice more serious. "When are you going to speak with Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "I'm your friend and I'm just saying this to you because I know how much you have been paining, but please..." Sasuke lowered his eyes. "You have to settle things down with Sakura. You won't sleep well until you ask for her forgiveness."

"Would you forgive me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes opened wide. "I don't want just Sakura's forgiveness..."

"I know this will hurt you, but she is happy with Kiba." Naruto confessed remembering that Kiba was about to propose to Sakura, making Sasuke's heart ache. "If you really want her, you have to speak with her now."

"But.." Sasuke bound his hands.

"I know she said she wanted to see you dead, but maybe that was because you haven't asked for her forgiveness. Say her you are sorry." Naruto insisted.

"I prefer to do things my way." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't like that way, especially because he knew how angry Sakura was with Sasuke. That was not going to be a peacefully chat. "So, you didn't make it with Hinata. What a loser!" Sasuke mocked. Naruto blushed a lot and shout smoke from his nostrils.

"What do you mean 'a loser'?!" Naruto complained.

"After saving her it would be the perfect moment for having sex with her. You had just saved her, she must have become sift after that." Sasuke played, but Naruto didn't find that very funny.

"I _do_ care about Hinata, Sasuke." Naruto said. "I would never had sex with her after what she had passed." Sasuke smiled, closing his eyes.

"Un... you were alone for one night with her in her bedroom. Even her father let you alone with her. Hello! Someone inside that head! He was giving you his daughter!" Sasuke pointed. Naruto realized that too. If Hiashi left them alone... when not he supervised even their kisses... that could only mean...

"OH CRAP!" Naruto complained. "I can't believe it!"

"See the things for the bright side, now he knows you really loved her. Not that he unknown that." Sasuke played again. "Clumsy idiot!" Naruto knocked in the table with his forehead lots of times.

"Why is he hurting himself?" Chi asked, seeing Naruto hitting the table.

"He is stupid." Sasuke mocked. "If it wasn't for Kaoru, I would say that you would end up dying a virgin."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. "At least I can make a hand-job to myself." Sasuke sent him a mean look.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Naruto and Sasuke continued arguing for a long time, just like old days.

The days continued coming and going unnoticed, due to the cloud covered skies that rendered snow and blizzards. Only the black moon symbols in the calendar showed that the new moon was coming, along with the announcement of the new Hokage.

Naruto's heart beat faster every day. Was his dream getting closer? Every single morning the Jinchuuriki came to visit Kaoru in the Hokage's building. The child had signs of loneliness, asking Naruto when Mirai was coming. The dragon King had to make up with some excuse, saying that maybe she would come up in the Hokage's ceremony. Of course the ANBU crossed the councillors many times, but he decided not to speak with them. After seeing Kaoru, Naruto had lunch with Hinata and passed the afternoons with her. They talked about the things Naruto needed to improve if he became Hokage and also the cool things he could do. Those moments alone with Hinata let Naruto's heart grow and feel warmer, thing that only the Hyuuga Leader could make to him. At the night, the dragon returned to his castle, where he argued with Sasuke about nothing or something so stupid that should be considered null.

The Uchiha had very few expectations about Naruto becoming Hokage. With everything that his friend kept telling him, he knew that the chances of the Jinchuuriki becoming the new ruler of Konoha were none. But Sasuke had Naruto in so high esteem, he couldn't open his eyes. Naruto made so much for him, more than anyone else, so he had no courage to tell him he was being put aside. Worst, with Naruto out of the race to Hokage, Sasuke knew he and Chi would have no place to live and that the chances of Sasuke staying with Chi where even lower.

The day before New Moon. Naruto had just finished his daily visit to Kaoru when he crossed Hinata in the streets.

"Hello, my love. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms around her and kissing her passionfully.

"I received a mission." Hinata said. Naruto's eyes opened wide, worried. "I will leave tomorrow night to guard the Feudal Lord during his trip to the Water country."

"But, that's the night when the new Hokage will be announced!" Naruto noticed. Hinata stared him. "If that's true, then you will not be with me in the coronation." The Hyuuga Leader lowered her head. "Don't worry. As soon as you come back, I will offer you a giant amount of flowers." Naruto caressed her head, hugging her again, but Hinata's thoughts lied elsewhere. 'They are sending me away so I don't mess up the coronation. That means...' The woman held tightly Naruto's clothes. 'Naruto-kun will not... I can't believe it.' "You have to be careful, maybe they are trying to kill you.." Naruto was king of worried.

"No... only Hyuuga were assigned to this mission." Hinata calmed him down. Naruto smiled and kissed her.

"So, where do you wanna go today? Wanna go to the Ichiraku Ramen? I'm hungry."

"Ah... Yes..." Hinata said. 'Worst of all... I won't be here to cheer Naruto-kun... What to do?' She stared her beloved one, unbelieving his luck. Just as Sasuke, Hinata didn't have the courage to tell Naruto he was not going to be Hokage. It was the dream of his life. He did everything in order to achieve that dream. Even when he was near defeat of death, Naruto always thought he had to become Hokage and thanks to that, he moved forward, but now... what would make Naruto live?

In her house, Sakura was making lunch when there was a knock in the door. Kiba got up and opened.

"Shikamaru! Long time no see, dude. Where have you been?" Kiba said, while his friend entered.

"What's up?" Sakura asked and noticed by Shikamaru's look that he was not fine.

"You guys were assigned for an investigation mission to the Tea Country Lord." Shikamaru informed, giving them the papers. Sakura and Kiba started reading them.

"Three months?! That's so fucking long!" Kiba complained. "I thought that now we have found Chi length of our missions would decrease. Three months is way too long for a shitty mission like this."

"Exactly..." Shikamaru said. Sakura and Kiba stared him. "You two are not the ones they are trying to hit." Shikamaru pointed to the place where the names of the persons assigned to the missions along with they were.

"Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why was he also assigned?" She came down to Earth quickly. "Wait... you are saying?"

"Yes." Shikamaru sighed. "That's also the reason why I wasn't assigned. They want Naruto away from this coronation..."

"But that's awful!" Sakura protested. "How can they do this to him? Naruto saved this village!"

"But they don't know it." Kiba remembered. "And Naruto doesn't want them to know. Crap! He is losing his last chance." Sakura looked at Naruto's name in the paper, feeling very sorry. Naruto was always there for her, he supported her with Kirika's treatment. She needed to do something, but she couldn't do it without revealing Naruto was the long lost heir of Kurogane. What to do? Sakura had her heart in her hands.

"Naruto will soon receive this mission. I..." Shikamaru bit his lip. "I can't tell him that. I'm sorry." Shikamaru felt bad too, but someone needed to tell Naruto.

Who would it be?

While at the Ichiraku Ramen with Hinata, this time having dinner, Naruto was visited by Sai. Even with the passage of years, Naruto and Sai continued clashing, after all Libra and Sagittarius are known for being totally incompatible.

"Hello, Naruto." Sai sat near him. In that moment, Naruto got pissed off, after all, his friend was ruining his precious dinner with Hinata. "You seem to be doing fine."

"Of course I am!" Naruto complained. "Aren't you happy when you happy when you are with Ino?"

"But that's because Ino is a Bible of how to behave properly in society. I can really understand people's feelings now." Sai explained. Naruto had no will to hear him talking about that. "By the way..." Sai showed Naruto a paper. "We were assigned to a mission together. Isn't that cool?"

"A mission?" Naruto quickly took the paper out of Sai's hands and started reading it with Hinata. "Why...?" Naruto's hand trembled a little. "Am I not going to be appointed as Hokage tomorrow?"

"About that..." Sai was about to start speaking, but he remembered something Ino told him. '_If you know something bad a person is not waiting for is going to happen, don't tell it. You will only make her suffer more unnecessarily._' Sai smiled. "Maybe they are going to make you a surprise." Hinata was surprised. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah! I'm sure the Feudal Lord will be the one telling me I will be the new Hokage!" Naruto happily said. Hinata lowered her look. Sai continued smiling at him. "Guess I will need to find a room to stay."

After the dinner, Naruto said by to Hinata and went to Kiba and Sakura's house, asking them to stay there, once they were going to leave in the middle of the night.

...

In the Kouryou castle, Sasuke had just found the corridor with all the Heirs he had saw in Kaoru's memories. He was asking himself about Yondaime's missing painting when Coca appeared near him.

"Any problem, Sasuke-kun?" The Dragon Queen asked.

"Where is Yondaime's painting?" Sasuke inquired. Coca closed her eyes.

"When Minato-ou left this castle, he was only 3 years old. He had no memories of who he was and not even from the all ancestral lineage he carried." Coca started. "The last of the Nakamura went with him and raised him, but, in order to protect Minato-ou, she never told him he was Kurogane's heir." The Queen stared the painting before Naruto. "Ryuzaki-ou left a message for Minato-ou, so one day, when he came here, he could know about his past and burden. But Minato-ou never came. The Nakamura woman was killed in this very castle and with her died all the secrets of the Kouryou." Sasuke felt sorry for him. "When Naruto-ou came, he found the message Ryuzaki-ou had left to Minato-ou and though Ryuzaki-ou was his father."

"Why didn't you tell him Minato was his father?" Sasuke asked.

"Minato gave his soul to the Death God." Coca explained. "He is not in Heaven and not even in Hell. He has gone forever. Souls only last 15 years within the belly of the Death God. It's better for Naruto to have a father, even if it is a dead one, instead of one that has disappeared." Sasuke lowered his head and then noticed Chi. "Poor Minato-ou, he sacrificed so much for his village. He became a hero, but yet... his name is not even in the Walls of Valhalla alongside his ancestors..."

"What's wrong, Chi?" Sasuke noticed Chi was looking to the portrait of Kurogane's only female heir, as she did back in Kaoru's mind. "She is a pretty woman. Do you wanna a dress like hers?"

"No..." Chi answered. "I just..." She lowered her head and ran away.

"Chi!" Sasuke was about to go after her, but Coca held him. "But..."

"Chi has to live with the ghosts of her past life, just like His Holiness." Coca said.

"Ghost?" Sasuke found that strange. Coca looked at the portrait.

"This woman, Uzumaki-Hime, was killed by Chi." Coca revealed. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "That's one of the reasons why Chi had reborn. She committed the sin of killing one of a lineage loved by the Gods."

"So Chi..." Sasuke felt sorry. He wanted to help Chi, he loved her. He knew he could. It is true that he couldn't reveal Chi who she was, but he could support her and make her feel better, so he decided to do that. Being there for Chi, that was one of the reasons that kept Sasuke alive.

...

In the Konoha's gates, Temari, Shikamaru and their children came to welcome Gaara and Kankurou who had just came for the coronation.

"Hello, sis. It seems you husband gave you another baby." Kankurou played seeing Nishika and then turned to Shikaichi. "Don't you wanna give your uncle a hug?"

"How troublesome." Shikaichi said, hiding himself behind his father's legs.

"Don't be like that, son. Go and hug your uncles." Shikamaru said. Gaara caressed the kid's head and then stared his sister.

"I see Konoha also has a blizzard." Gaara said. Temari found it strange.

"Also?" She asked.

"Yes. We found strange how a storm like that hit our village." Kankurou explained.

"So, how is Naruto? Is he happy for becoming Hokage?" Gaara asked. Shikamaru lowered his head.

"Naruto is not going to be appointed Hokage." Shikamaru explained, surprising the sand siblings.

"How 'is not going to be appointed Hokage'?" Gaara asked. "I expressed myself saying I wanted him to be Hokage."

"Did Konoha ignore us?" Kankurou asked. "Plus, I'm sure the Tsukikage had also voted for him."

"Things are not so easy. I will explain it to you." Shikamaru said and lead them to his house, where they were going to stay.

...

The dragon King was alone in a bedroom, eating another bottle of Ramen and looking at the mission paper, while Konoha TV was airing a documentary about the six Hokage that already ruled the village.

"This mission..." Naruto noticed something, reading it again and again. "A mission to a Feudal Lord usually has the stamp of the country requesting it." Naruto looked again. "Why? This one doesn't have the stamp and not even the signature from the Lord. Plus, investigation from this level is not for the ANBU, this is a Chuunin mission... that means..." The Dragon King felt as if a sword was piercing his back. "They are just sending me away... they want me way..." The chopsticks fell from his hand. "It can't be..." It was so hard. Being Hokage, the dream that kept Naruto alive, was now out of his reach. Losing this chance meant he was not going to be nominated the best ninja of the village. His heart was hurting so much that made him bleed from his mouth. The blood of immortality was falling into the ground. Immortality that Naruto lost because of his village... the same village that was now treating him as a monster again. The man shrunk over himself.

It hurt so much...

So much...

"And so we came to the Fourth Hokage!" Maaya's cheerful voice resounded in the TV. Naruto continued crying. "As many of you know from History classes in the Academy, Namikaze Minato was the child of Ryuzaki, Sandaime's ANBU Leader." Naruto's eyes opened wide. He always heard that Ryuzaki was his father. How could he share the same father as Yondaime? Where they siblings? In that moment, Maaya got all the attention from the Jinchuuriki. "Ever since young age, Minato-sama was known as a genius with no match and he was even chosen to be trained by the Legendary Ninja, Jiraya." Naruto lowered his head again.

"I wish I could be like you..." He whispered, rising his head again to the TV. Minato's pictures were appearing in the programme. "Everybody loved you. All had faith in you. You were always acknowledged. While I..."

"We are now going to show our viewers an interview made 21 years ago, when Minato-sama became Yondaime. This interview was made in the day of his coronation and performed by my beautiful mommy Sakamoto Naoki! Enjoy!" Naruto decided to see the interview, where Minato appeared near Jiraya and a woman with black hair and pink eyes. Maaya's mother looked just like her and Naruto know she was known as the only woman who ever made Minato blush in public.

"Hello, Minato. Your eyes are so red, have you cried a lot?" Naoki asked. Minato smiled.

"Of course. After all, becoming Hokage was always my dream and it is a great honour to be considered the best in the entire village to assume it." Minato answered, a little blush. Even his voice looked cool. Naruto always tried to be like Yondaime. Now he knew how fool he was. Minato was from another reality, in a level far above his. How could he compete with him? Yondaime was a hero.

"Who do you wanna thank?" Naoki asked. Minato looked to Jiraya and the woman next to him.

"My sensei and Kagerou. They were like parents to me. I wouldn't be a tenth of the man I am today if it wasn't for them." Minato smiled, crossing one of his arms around his teacher and another around the Kagerou.

"Did you ever imagine Minato was going to reach this far?" Naoki asked Jiraya, who blushed a little.

"Minato was smart and had the guts and biggest desire to succeed I have ever seen. So... I am not surprised." Jiraya answered, putting his hand in Minato's head, who smiled. Naruto lowered his head. Jiraya never said that about him. Maybe he was just Minato's low substitute for the Ero-Sennin.

"And now we have Nakamura Kagerou." Naoki turned to the woman. Naruto's eyes opened wide again and stared the black haired woman. "You have taken care of Minato ever since he was young. I guess he is like a child for you."

"Minato-sama is my master. I cannot compare to him." Kagerou answered with a smile. Minato appeared to felt a little sad.

"It is true that Minato, when he was younger, peeked you when you were in shower?" Naoki asked. Minato's face turned as red as a tomato. Kagerou answered with a smile.

"Ho-How do you know that?" Minato asked, very embarrassed. "You weren't suppose to ask those things!"

"I'm a journalist, I must know everything." Naoki answered. "Was it true that Minato and his friends also peeked you when you were with the Uchiha prince, Phoenix?"

"Kagerou doesn't need to answer those questions!" Minato complained, trying to hide Kagerou. Jiraya appeared to be having fun with all that. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Minato-sama and his friends were teenagers. Teenagers do those types of things. But I can assure you that now he does it without being noticed." Kagerou played, leaving Minato even more humiliated.

The interview continued for a long time, but Naruto continued looking at Kagerou.

"That black hair with pink locks and pink eyed woman... she looks just like the women from the Nakamura clan... can it mean...? Was Yondaime... my brother... but... did dad live that long? And if that's true... why is he dead and I'm not. Yondaime was supposed to be immortal as the first child..." Those questions continued tormenting his head. Naruto decided to ask Coca when he returned.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba opened the door. "It's time to leave!" The Inuzuka noticed Naruto's bad moon and realized he must have understood the real meaning of that mission. "Naru-"

"Let's go..." Naruto got up and the three left. Already in the village, Sai was explaining them what to do, but the Dragon King wasn't listening.

"And then we are going to find who..." Sai was talking, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Why are we doing this mission?" He asked. The three stared them. Sakura felt very bad. "Why am I leaving this village right before the day the new Hokage will be announced...? Uh?"

"Naruto..." Sakura was about to touch him, but Naruto slapped her hands, surprising her.

"I don't want your pity!" Naruto screamed, crying. He stared them, seeing all of them knew he was not going to be Hokage. "I hate you! I hate you all!" Naruto ran away.

"Naruto!" Sakura was about to go after him, but Kiba held her arm.

"He needs to be alone." Kiba said. Sakura lowered her head and hugged Kiba, who crossed his arms around her, comforting his girlfriend. "Naruto..."

The Dragon King ran across the streets of the village, remembering the time when he was young and everybody keep calling him names. All those words were coming back into his mind. He continued to be the Kyuubi kid none wanted to see alive. He was nothing more than the one who continued remembering then that a monster killed their beloved ones.

"I did it all for nothing..." Naruto cried under the cold snow. "None acknowledged me... I'm just a monster... monster... I failed Mirai. I failed Gaara. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei... I failed Sakura-chan... I failed Sasuke... Kaoru..." Naruto fell in the ground, hitting the snow with his face. The sadness within his heart was so big. None could save him now. He was feeling as alone as he felt back when he was young. It was devastating. "My dream... my biggest dream..."

Naruto felt a warm blanket covered him and the smell of hot chocolate. Someone put its hand under the man's chin and pulled it up. His blurred and tearful eyes could only see the silhouette of someone. He tried to focus and noticed Hinata.

"If you stay in the snow you will never get warmer, Naruto-kun." She said and helped Naruto sitting down. She gave him the mug with hot chocolate. Naruto drank it slowly and without showing a smile. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata out her hand behind Naruto's head and pulled him to her chest. "You already are my Hokage." Naruto started crying, hugging her. "You don't need a title to be a hero. I acknowledge you as the strongest person I have ever seen. My clan too." The Dragon king continued hiccupping. "There everyone acknowledges you."

"Hinata..." He cried.

"Come, let's go to a bar... it's pretty cold outside." Hinata helped him and the two entered the next pub. They sat in a table in the corner that was covered by curtains that let none see them. The Hyuuga Leader ordered something warm.

A cup or ramen was in front of Naruto, but he was not touching it, holding the mantle. Hinata was drinking a Melissa tea and eating a croissant.

"Naruto-kun?" She noticed him. "Please... smile." Naruto glanced her, but then lowered his eyes again slowly. "Sorry, maybe I..."

"I lost..." Naruto whispered. Hinata stared him and wanted to hold his hand. "I lost everything..."

"That's a lie!" Hinata interrupted him. Naruto stared her. "You have me! I will always be here for Naruto-kun. I love you!" Hinata assured. Naruto's eyes opened wide and then he smile sadly. "Live for me!" Naruto got up and sat alongside her. "Naruto-kun..."

"Then I will..." He answered. Hinata stared him. "I will live to give you baby. An heir to the Hyuuga throne." Naruto put his hand in Hinata's face. She felt it cold.

"Naruto..." She noticed his hand and arm was covered by a golden armour. Naruto found it strange.

"This is... the armour that always appears in me when I'm with Skuld." Naruto's eyes opened wide. "Tonight. Tonight is the New Moon night."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

In the Hokage's monument, Akatsuki landed.

"So... it's going to be tonight." Kakuzu asked.

"Finally I will have my wish fulfil, but the best of all is..." Hidan said happily. "I will get rid of Kakuzu forever. Oh, thank you Jashin!"

"We have been in these for so many years that it's hard to believe it finally going to end. Mmm..." Deidara said.

"Sad, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked.

"No. Mmm... I'm happy. My wish will be fulfilled. Mmm..." Deidara said.

"It's a pity Itachi didn't reach till here." Kisame said, remembering his friend.

"He died to save the most important piece of our plan." Pein said, holding the scroll that contained Mirai and Skuld. It started glowing. "I'm going to fulfil my wish! After 20 years of searching. Now I know were Gamma and Omega arms are... finally!"

"Pein..." Konan was worried.

"Konoha! You will see Yggdrasil bloom!" Pein said, making hand seals. The ground began shaking. "And my wish being fulfilled!"

...........................................................................................................

What will happen?

Is Akatsuki going to destroy Konoha?

What will Naruto do to save the village?

Conceal yourselves for the next chapter "Truth revealed."

Kaoru's mother will appear.

Who is she?

Hi! The next chapter will have a small flashback with Naruto and Kaoru's mother and also some more things. Of course there will be butt kicking action. I have no idea how long the next chapter is going to be, so I can't make that kind of preview. Many things will happen.

I have been kind of sick lately. I have past the last Wednesday night in a hospital bed after vomiting all night long. It was kind of hard. Now I'm still very weak. For an example, I can't walk for more than 15 minutes without needed to sleep. But good news, I'm going to get new glasses.

See you in the next chapter!


	14. Truth Revealed

**Truth Revealed**

In a bakery shop, many people where seeing Maaya's documentary. When it ended, everybody clapped to the reporter, who was also there.

"Thank you, my fans!" Maaya said, receiving some flowers. "I have made it all for you."

"That was an awesome documentary." Kahoko said, serving the guests some bread.

"I would never make it without you, cousin!" Maaya said. "Kyaa! I can't believe it! Tomorrow I will receive a promotion from the TV station!"

There was an earthquake.

Everybody within the bakery screamed.

"What?" Kahoko asked. Maaya quickly ran at the door opening it.

"There is someone above the Hokage's monument..." Maaya noticed and smiled. "Come, Kahoko. Take your camera! We are going for this spot!"

"Maaya!" Kahoko grabbed the camera, worrying her father.

"Be careful, Kahoko. You know you are delicate!" He remembered, but she had already left with the reporter.

Naruto and Hinata were running from the bar where they were in the direction of the Hokage's building.

"I saw them, Naruto-kun!" Hinata granted. "Akatsuki! They were above the Hoka-"

There was another earthquake and huge roots from a tree started to emerge all over Konoha, demolishing some buildings.

The Dragon King held Hinata and used Tsubasa no Jutsu to fly away from the roots and land safely in the Hokage's building top. From there, they had a clear sight from what was happening in the village. The huge roots surrounded Konoha and trees were now blooming out from the roots, taking way the frozen ones that the successive blizzards have killed.

"It's horrible..." Hinata cried, with her hands covering her mouth.

"Akatsuki is doing this..." Naruto quickly looked above, trying to see them, but his eyes were also old. "Where?"

"Naruto!" Sakura, Kiba and Sai landed near them. "You noticed too."

"Yes." He answered. "It's Akatsuki."

"No way!" The three new comers got shocked.

"So... they have finally come for you..." Sai said. Naruto bound his hands.

"Coming for me is one thing, but destroying my village, that's going too far!" Naruto complained.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji landed near Hinata, along with Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankurou.

"Neji nii-san." Hinata noticed him.

"Are you ok? Your father got worried when you didn't come back, especially because of the earthquakes." Neji explained.

"Naruto." Gaara called. The Jinchuuriki looked at his friend, seeing that the Kazekage also had a golden armour arm.

"Gaara... your arm..." Naruto noticed.

"Yes... it's just like when Skuld attacked the Hidden Moon." Gaara explained. "We both had the same strange dreams that time. But this time..."

"Akatsuki may be the ones pulling this." Shikamaru concluded. "Their plan is to free Skuld and make the Gods fulfil their wishes. We have to stop them..."

"OH! No way! So many people in here!" Maaya and Kahoko reached the building. Neji quickly went near her.

"What are you doing there? This is dangerous. You are a civilian." Neji said, angry and worried.

"Are you crazy? My mission as a reporter is to inform, being or not being a ninja. Plus, Kahoko made up to Chuunin, I will be fine." Maaya explained.

"It's Akatsuki we are talking about! Come to your senses!" Neji screamed. Maaya answered with a simple smile.

"Kahoko, you are the only woman I know that can break up the code from Konoha TV and make our broadcast into the air. Let's show them the battle of their lives!" Maaya asked. Kahoko sighed and grabbed a keyboard, inserting some codes, hacking the system.

"There are more than TV reports, Maaya! This is real! Not a studio! There will be none to say 'Cut!' when it starts to go bad!" Neji insisted.

"I'm in!" Kahoko said, holding some earphones and micro. "I will put us in at your sign!"

"Yosh!" Maaya said. Neji sighed. "Turn it on!"

"You got a hell of a girlfriend, Neji!" Kiba played. The Hyuuga closed his eyes.

Naruto continued looking up to the Hokage's monument. 'Skuld, will you grant their wishes? You're so fond. Please... don't.' He thought.

From above, Pein was watching them.

"Konoha will soon launch a counterattack." Kakuzu warned.

"We need to act fast." Black Zetsu said. Pein started making some hand seals and summoned the Sealing Statue above the Hokage's monument, which was noticed by the leafs.

"Long time no see, my prince." Pein said to Naruto, whose eyes opened wide. "We have come down to the final line."

"WHERE IS MIRAI?" Naruto screamed. Pein showed him a scroll that was recognized by the Dragon King.

"That's Mirai-dono scroll." Gaara said.

"My wolves are all around Konoha." Pein said. "Such as Deidara's bombs and Konan's Origami." The Leafs eyes opened wide. "I will order them to attack if you don't cooperate with us."

"Cooperate..." Naruto asked.

"Yes." Pein answered. "I need you and Kazekage-sama to do something for me." His Rinnegan stared them. "Did you know, Naruto, that you and Mirai are siblings?"

"WHAT?" Naruto was completely got by surprise. What did he mean with that? Siblings? He and Mirai? But she was from a far village. He only knew her six years ago... how could? Naruto thought it was a lie, a way that Akatsuki Leader had to confuse him before the battle.

"Yes..."

"Wait! Akatsuki!" Jiraya appeared near Naruto, who stared him. "Let me..."

"You had 20 years to tell him." Pein remembered that to the old Hermit. Naruto noticed by Jiraya's look that Mirai... "Yes, my Prince. You and Mirai are siblings. Your mother is the same as Mirai's. My Frigg and Yondaime's Kushina were the same person."

"Yondaime's... Kushina..." Naruto's eyes opened wide and he stared Jiraya again.

"If only I could..." Jiraya whispered.

"You... for long do you know me, Ero-Sennin? And you..." A tear fell from Naruto's eye.

"Let me make you a favour, my prince, and tell you the real story!" Pein said with an evil smile in his face. "My dear Frigg, the Hidden Moon's princess, foresaw she was going to die. I was too young to defend her, so I sent her to Konoha, to Yellow Flash's cares, where she could be safe. Frigg was supposed to be here until I get ready and strong enough to protect her." Naruto's lower lip was trembling, unbelieving what he was hearing. "Unfortunately for me, they fell in love. And so... Frigg became Kushina... Yondaime's lover."

"Akatsuki..." Jiraya whispered.

"Yellow Flash had the courage to go to my village and tell me in the face he had fallen in love with my woman and that made her a child. You are that child, my Prince." Akatsuki finished.

"Naruto..." Kiba's eyes opened wide.

"Is..." Sakura's hands were trembling.

"Yondaime's..." Kahoko couldn't believe.

"Son..." Maaya whispered to the microphone, and thanks to Kahoko hacking abilities, everybody within Konoha was listening to hit. "No way..." Hinata stared Naruto, holding his hand.

"It's shocking isn't it?" Pein asked. Naruto had his eyes covered by his hair, while tears continued falling. "You are the child of the one who saved this village, yet none raised his hand to you." Naruto sniffed. "Yellow Flash wanted you to be seen as a hero, after all, it was thanks to you that he was able to defeat Kyuubi. A demon cannot hurt an innocent heart. A pure soul makes demons lose their powers. Yellow Flash knew it and took you, an innocent new born baby with no sin, to save Konoha. He was losing badly against Kyuubi, but when he got you, the cards changed. He won. You were the one who saved Konoha!" Naruto nod with his head. "You were treated as a demon because, thanks to the seal, you have the same whiskers in your face that Kyuubi had. People kept seeing in you the demon that killed everyone, including their beloved Hokage. Did you know, that they were about to let you starve to death when you were just one day old?" Naruto's eyes opened wide. He remembered Mirai saying that to him when he was at Kirika's funeral. Was it truth? "If it wasn't for my sister, you would have died."

"It's a lie! I can't be Yondaime's child!" Naruto screamed, holding Hinata's hand tightly. "If I was... then why did nobody..." Naruto turned to Jiraya. "Why did nobody told me...?" The frog hermit felt so sorry for him. So many times he wanted to tell Naruto. He was Minato's spitted face, yet he couldn't...

"I don't know." Pein answered. "My prince, even being Yellow Flash's child, you were also Frigg's. If you entered the Hidden and said that, you would be received as a prince." Naruto stared the Akatsuki Leader. Learning this from someone he considered his biggest enemy was awful. Maybe if it was from someone else, it could be wonderful, but none in Konoha had the courage to tell him. He has always lived without a father or a mother image to recall, yet... his father face stared upon him every day. It was Yondaime! The Hokage he admired so much and that many told him he would one day surpass. Yet none...

"Naruto..." Jiraya was about to touch his shoulder, but Naruto moved as if he didn't want to.

"Why?" he asked. Jiraya lowered his head. "Why lying to me? Did old lady Tsunade knew?" The Ero-Sennin sighed, making Naruto feel even worst. "Kakashi-sensei..."

"It was to protect you..." Jiraya tried to explained.

"Protect me from what? From being loved? From having an image to put in my father place. FROM HAVING A NAME TO PUT IN THE SCHOOL'S IDENTIFICATION SHEET?!" Naruto screamed. Sakura stared him. She had no idea Tsunade knew who Naruto parents were. If she had, she would have asked her. Shikamaru lowered his face. He and Sai knew Naruto's father was Yondaime, but they had no courage to tell him. "Why?" Naruto turned to Pein. "Did Mirai know? Why haven't she tell me?" Pein closed his eyes.

"Konoha had her in their hands." Pein explained. The Jinchuuriki found it strange. "She was carrying the child of Itachi. If she told you, they would not accept protecting her. Of course Mirai chose the protection of her child. But she tried to tell you, but her voice disappeared when she was going to." Naruto remembered that actually Mirai was about to tell him, when she was near her death... when he... "This is what it happens when you make a village out of rival clans." Pein explained. "While Konoha was made out of clans that lived in the Fire Country that fought against each other during centuries, the Hidden Moon was made out from the court of Queen Aslaug. The ten clans from the Hidden Moon are the lineage of the Skuld and the lineage from the nine knights that left the north with the Queen. It's totally different."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Naruto asked, with his heart and mind completely messed up.

"I already told you. I need you and the Kazekage to do me a favour." Pein remembered and showed the scroll, opening it. "To free Skuld."

The scroll started to shine and roots from the ground raised up and Mirai appeared. The Tsukikage continued unconscious.

"Mom!" Naruto called. So it was because of that he always loved Mirai. She was his sister. Mirai was his sister. She wanted to tell him. She was clumsy and messed up things, but she was his sister. He also messed up a lot. "What did you do to her?"

"She is just sleeping." Pein said. "Unlike Konoha, I do care about my children." Naruto's eyes opened again. Pein has already said it many times before, but only know he heard it clearly. Mirai was the Akatsuki Leader's daughter. And it was true. He was always there for her. When Mirai saw the night with no Moon and Skuld attacked the Hidden Moon. When she was about to die in that hospital. Always. "So, what are you going to do? Do you remember my wolves, don't you?"

"Wolves.... the Ornulu wolf's pack. They are mom's biggest weapon..." Naruto whispered and looked at Gaara. The Kazekage was also staring at him.

"Are you really intending to help them?!" Sakura asked him.

"Do you have a better plan?" Kiba asked her. "If we don't, Konoha will be destroyed again. We have just rebuilt it."

"Kiba is right." Neji interrupted. "We have to think carefully about this. There are many lives in line."

"But we have no idea about their wishes." Sai remembered. "Imagine one of them wishes to destroy Konoha."

"I bet we help them, but ask them to speak with Mirai before." Shikamaru explained. "She will not agree with a fool plan, even coming from her father. That and we can recapture her and free Skuld. After all, it seems they need Gaara and Naruto to do that. Maybe that's why they are carrying those golden armours."

"But then, why did they take the Shukaku out of Gaara?" Kankurou asked. "They must have had a reason for doing that."

"Yeah... what to..." Shikamaru was about to speak, when he noticed something.

"This scent..." Kiba noticed. They all looked back and saw Kaoru.

"KAORU!" Naruto called and started running after him. "Why have you come here?" He caught the boy.

"I saw mommy in the TV and I came." Kaoru cried.

"So... you are Kaoru..." Pein noticed. "Do you have anything to say to your mommy?" The Leafs startled. Did he hear their plan?

"Yes." Kaoru answered. Pein turned to Deidara.

"Mmm..." he said and made a clay bird that went near Kaoru.

"Don't worry, I will not hurt him." Pein assured. Naruto sent him a distrustful look, but put Kaoru in the bird.

"Mommy..." Kaoru flew and put his hands in Mirai's face. "Please mommy, look at me." Pein made a hand seal and Mirai started moving, opening her green eyes at her child, smiling.

"Kaoru... you are safe... I'm so happy..." She said with a very weak voice. Kaoru felt sorry. "And daddy...?" Kaoru lowered his face. "I see..." Mirai cried. "Sorry, I should have been there for you... I'm such a lame mother."

"No. You are the best mommy in the world!" Kaoru said, caressing her face, making Mirai feel better.

"I love you, my baby. I love you so much." Mirai tried to move her hand, but it was locked by one of the roots. "I want to hug you..." She looked down and saw Naruto. She tenderly smiled at him. "Naruto... I am..."

"I know..." He answered with a smile. The bird took Kaoru back to Naruto, who continued looking at Mirai. The Jinchuuriki glanced Hinata and then back at his sister. 'No way... Naruto-kun is going to tell her...' "I also have something to tell you, big sis." Mirai stared him. Naruto looked at the Akatsuki Leader, who gave him permission. The Dragon King took a deep breath and then stared Mirai in the eyes. "I was the one who saved you, five years ago, when you were about to die." The Tsukikage knit his brows, just like Pein.

"What?" Mirai asked, weaken. "You... saved me... how...?"

"I am the true and only Kurogane's heir." Naruto revealed. Mirai's eyes opened wide, shocked. "That's why, I felt that desire towards you. That's why Hinata broke up with me that time. Because I had the feeling of loving you, all Kurogane's heirs have towards Skuld's mediums."

"No way..." She couldn't believe. How many nights did she also felt that desire...? The desire to have Naruto for her... She thought she was sick. What kind of woman would fell in love for her brother? Mirai had no way to fight it. Only when she was with Itachi that desire disappeared, otherwise, it would continue to rotten her. "You... Kurogane's heir..."

"Yes... that and..." Naruto bit his lips. How could he tell her the truth without hurting her? It was impossible. He never thought that this moment would come, but, maybe that was the last chance he had to do it. It would make him die happier. It would... "You are not Kaoru's mother..."

"What?" Pein whispered.

"Stupid... Kaoru was in my belly... what are you talking about?" Mirai realized that Naruto could only be playing with her.

"You were just the renting belly." Naruto explained. "You were the one who found strange becoming pregnant at a time you shouldn't, because it was not right with the Moon cycle." Mirai's eyes opened.

"You couldn't..." Pein stared Naruto. "That's betraying Kurogane. You... the direct heir... Even when I used Ignis Divine Requiem on you..."

"If I didn't do it..." Naruto lowered his face. "Konoha wouldn't..." He stared Mirai. "Kaoru is my child."

"What?" Kaoru stared him.

"What did he said?" Kankurou was surprised, just as Gaara and Sai, not for speaking about Maaya, who was broadcasting a show for more than half an hour without saying a word.

"Yours... but I and Kakashi... Why?" Mirai cried. "I love Kaoru... he was in my belly."

"No, he was in his mother's belly, yours ended up growing because... Kaoru's real mother is inside of you."

"You really..." Pein was shocked. "But that means..." He stared Kaoru.

"How...? Why...?" Mirai cried. "Why have you lied to me all these years?"

"I will explain it to you. You deserve to hear it." Naruto closed his eyes.

...................................................Flashback........................................................

Five years ago, within Konoha's hospital in a very windy night, Naruto was crying holding Mirai's hand in her bedroom. The Tsukikage was sleeping peacefully, while Naruto's face was filled with tears.

"I don't want to leave Mirai's side… but…" Naruto got up and went near the window, seeing Konoha. "If I don't flee… my village will be in trouble." Naruto stared the village. "I need to think in them first… I need to think in their safety." Naruto cried, cleaning his tears. "But mom…" Naruto was crying so much that he put his hand on his chest, grabbing his shirt. "I need to… It hurts so much…" The Dragon Prince's tears were falling in the ground. "Mirai… Konoha… I need to flee… I have to protect them… I love Mirai… I love Konoha… I love them so much… I love them so much I need to go away… so I can save them." Naruto leaned his head in the glass, crying and crying. "Kurogane… If there was a way…" Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the leaves flying with the wind. "All of them… my friends… Shikamaru and Temari… Kakashi-sensei… Sakura-chan… Hinata…" Naruto closed his eyes. "I can't put them in danger… I need to go…" Naruto went near Mirai, caressing her face. "Mom…" Naruto remembered Kurogane's words. '_Happens what it has to happen, you shall not give yourself to Skuld. Tie yourself to a tree, cut of your hands or take out your eyes. Never… ever give yourself to Skuld. If you do that, Susanowo's powers will increase and he would be able to get her. Don't do it… even if you really love her and she's dying, don't do it._' "I preferred not to understand the meaning of those words…" Naruto cried. Suddenly, Naruto noticed something on Kurogane's words. "Could it be?" Naruto looked back to Mirai. "_'Even if she is dying…' _ He knew she was going to die… then why?"

'Can't you see it?' Naruto heard a voice from the depths of his mind. Kyuubi opened his red eyes and looked at his Jinchuuriki from the gates of his prison. Naruto rose his head and looked up to him. The monster smiled. 'Kurogane gave you the answer. There is a way.' Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"There is a way… a way to save Mirai?"

'Actually there are two… but now and with Alfa's medium dying so fast, you can only perform one…' Kyuubi looked deeply into Naruto's eyes. 'You know what to say.' Kyuubi informed. Naruto's eyes moved to the water at his feet. 'Alfa told you…' the water in Naruto's mind started rising its level. 'You have the strength… Say those five words.' The water level continued increasing. Naruto closed his eyes. The water already covered Naruto's shoulders.

"I won't…" Naruto said. The water quickly got back to the ground. Kyuubi was caught by surprise and stared at Naruto. "I know…" Naruto looked at Kyuubi. "You only want Susanowo's powers to increase, to go back to the Uchihas." Naruto looked angry at the Bijuu. "I won't!"

'Then you prefer to see Mirai dying, along with Konoha?' Kyuubi said. Naruto lowered his face. 'I'm the closest demon to you… Alfa herself will come here to free me.'

"I'm immortal." Naruto said. Kyuubi smiled.

'But the Leafs aren't.' Kyuubi remembered. 'If you can't die… I'll need to take someone else… Perhaps, that pinked haired friend of yours...' Naruto looked surprised to Kyuubi. The demon was pleased to see him that scared. "Maybe Konohamaru… or Temari. Isn't she pregnant? That will be two in one. No! Wait! I have a better one. Someone as priceless as a Kurogane's Heir to you… Hyuuga Hinata.'

"STOP! They have made nothing against you! You can't kill them!" Naruto ordered. Kyuubi laughed.

'Then call for Alfa!' Kyuubi screamed.

"I can't!" Naruto put his hands on his head. "I can't! I can't! I CANNOT!"

'Why not? Because Kurogane told you?' Kyuubi asked. Naruto opened his eyes. 'Kurogane cares for none of his heirs. If he cared about them, why was he killed by his older son?' Naruto looked to Kyuubi. 'You have the power to save her. Forget Kurogane!'

"I won't." Naruto insisted. Kyuubi closed his eyes.

'Then pass the rest of your life running and living alone… for I will kill the first person I'll see near you. Immortality has no fun when you're alone… just like life.' Naruto opened his eyes and looked back at Mirai.

"I need to save them, Mirai…" Naruto whispered. The Jinchuuriki looked deeply to her and then closed his eyes, holding Mirai's hand near his face. "I can't let them die… I can't let Konoha die… This is my home… Even if these people don't love me… Even knowing most of them only see me as a monster… I need to protect them." Naruto quickly opened his eyes wide… "That's why! I have to..." Kyuubi stared him. "You say there is a way... a way to save both Mirai and Konoha."

'Yes... You are Kurogane's heir. If you give yourself to Skuld, she will save her.' The Great Duke said. 'Along with the village.'

"It will not hurt if I try." Naruto stepped back. "I hope you are not lying me, Stupid fox!"

'If you remain immortal, then I will pass the eternity within you. No, thanks.' Kyuubi said. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Alfa, I'm Uzumaki's heir." Naruto said. In that moment, all the machines that were attached to Mirai stopped moving, just as the wind ceased to blow. The Tsukikage's body started shining and Skuld emerged from it. The angel's body was surrounded by golden chains that craved down into her flesh, leaving awful scars into her pink skin. "Skuld...?" Naruto felt her sweet scent filling the room.

"Naruto..." She said. "Kyuubi..." Naruto found it strange and looked near him, seeing a man about 25 years with long red brown hair, red eyes, and fox's ears and tail. He was wearing a dark man kimono and a necklace with a Yang.

"How did you?" Naruto asked.

"Alfa stopped the flow of time, otherwise this conversation may be too long and it could end up killing Mirai. I was able to come out thanks to that." Kyuubi explained.

"Sorry, I attacked you back in the Hidden Moon." Skuld apologized. "I'm bound to the curses Susanowo put upon me... I have done it, even unwilling it." She appeared to be very sad. "But you called for me... why? I thought Kurogane ask you not to..." Naruto lowered his head.

"Konoha will be destroyed if Mirai dies. I need you to save her and save Konoha." Naruto asked.

"Save Mirai..." Skuld looked aside, as if she was trying to find a way. "Mirai's string is too small, unless she has another soul within her to help her living, she won't make it."

"But, you are another soul!" Naruto noticed. Skuld smiled.

"Look at me..." She said, raising her weak arms and showing her chains. "I am locked. I can't help Mirai without hurting her. If I use my energy, with Mirai as weak as she is now, I would only kill her, instead of saving her. Sorry."

"So, you need a powerful soul, a young one." Kyuubi noticed. Naruto looked at her.

"But that will only make Mirai's string last until the baby is born, it could take years, but it can also be within 9 months. The child will only be born nine months after Mirai makes love with somebody. So... after that she will die." Skuld explained.

"9 months is very few, plus, that gives us no security!" Naruto noticed. "Isn't there another way?"

"If somebody exchanges his life for Mirai's it will." Skuld said.

"What do you mean, dying?" Naruto asked.

"No... giving life to Mirai slowly." Skuld explained. "If the string of a person passes some part to another, then the Carpet of Life will not be damaged."

"I will do it!" Naruto offered himself. Skuld was caught by surprise, but Kyuubi was already expecting Naruto to do something stupid. "I can give my life to save Mirai's. After all, I'm immortal."

"You are just like Kurogane." Skuld smiled.

"Now, how do we put a soul within Mirai?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi slapped his head with his hand.

"How stupid can you be?" Kyuubi asked. The Dragon Prince didn't find that very funny. "You have to make her a baby. That's why the nine months! Duh! What have we been talking about?" Naruto blushed a lot.

"Make a baby! Make a baby to Mirai?" Naruto was very red, bleeding from his nose. "But... that's..."

"No, you idiot! She is more dead than alive! To Skuld!" Kyuubi explained, feeling very bad with the stupidity of his Jinchuuriki.

"Skuld?" Naruto stared the angel. She sadly smiled.

"Sorry, it's the only way. No soul would want to be attached to another's body. This is the only way." Skuld explain.

"But... me... making you a baby..." Hinata appeared in Naruto's head. How angry would she be if she finds out? They had just got well again, doing this to her was...

"But... I am an angel... I can only be touched by someone who really loves me." Skuld explains. "If someone else does it to me... my body will get impure again." Naruto stared her. "You will need to forget any other love bond you have." The Jinchuuriki lowered his look. He had to let Hinata go... to save Konoha. How hard could that be? He had to betray her to save her. He had to betray Kurogane to save his village. How hard could that be? How hard could it be forgetting all love bonds... love... it was so hard to Naruto to make them and now he had to forget them. 'It's for Konoha.' He thought. 'Just for a while... after that, I can have them again.'

"I..." Naruto looked at his hands. "I... Can you give me some time..."

"Sure..." Skuld said with another smile. The Jinchuuriki turned his back at them and went near the window. "He looks very bad." Skuld said to Kyuubi. "I didn't want to..."

"I can't understand angels." Kyuubi said. "It must be hard, not feeling things as jealousy, hate or luxury. It makes us feel better, instead, you guys only feel sad." Skuld smiled.

"Kyuubi-san is also incomprehensible for me. Guess this is what makes us different." Skuld said and stared Naruto.

"All of them..." Naruto blow at the window, making it become tarnished. He put his finger in it. "I have to think only in Konoha as an all, not in anyone as an individual, but them all together, as friends." Hinata flashed in his mind again. "Sorry, but I am doing this to save you... all." Naruto's finger had drawn Konoha's symbol in the window's glass. "I have to do it."

"Naruto..." Skuld called and he turned at her. "You..."

"I'm ready..." He said. Naruto knew he couldn't mess up, otherwise, to save Konoha, he would doom Skuld, who was helping him.

"Then..." She smiled. "Kyuubi will be supporting Mirai's body, while I leave with you."

"Leave, where?" Naruto asked, Skuld held his hands and they started shining, disappearing, although, the time flow continued stopped.

"That stupid! I guess he has no idea about what it is going to happen to him... Ah!" Kyuubi sighed, grabbing Mirai's hand. "Let's hope he doesn't ruin everything."

Naruto felt the smell of the sea in his nose. He opened his eye and noticed they were in a wonderful beach.

"Amazing!" Naruto exclaimed, looking around. The sand was so white and wholesome, contrasting with the green trees behind him. In the beach there was a big bed with white sheets and curtains. "What..." Naruto also noticed his clothes had changed. He was caring a white pyjama made of linen.

"Do you like it?" Skuld appeared near him. She carried her white dress that resembled a rose near her knees. None of the awful chains she carried were arresting her now.

"Is this Heaven?" Naruto asked.

"No... it's a place my sisters made for me." Skuld sat in the bed, making Naruto blush. "So I could be happy here, with a Kurogane's heir, they hoped." The Jinchuuriki sat near her.

"Have you made it already?" He asked, but Skuld lowered her face, feeling very sad.

"Only with Susanowo..." She said.

"Sorry... I..." Naruto felt bad.

"But now I have you." She said, grabbing his hand. Naruto blushed a lot. "My pleas were heard by God."

"Ah... this is my first time... so... I..." The Dragon Prince was very embarrassed. "I..."

"Don't worry." Skuld calmed him. "I saw many of my mediums making love, so I guess I can make lot of things to you." Naruto's face couldn't get redder. "What's wrong? Do you need some more time? I can..."

"How can you be sure I am going to... ah... that I... I am... baby ah... that am going to... make you... one?" Naruto couldn't join words to make a sentence, he was so embarrassed. He always thought his first time was going to be with Hinata and once both were virgins, there wouldn't be any problem if they made any mistake. But it was Skuld standing upon him... Suddenly, Naruto remembered. 'Skuld's only time was when Susanowo rapped her. Even if I make something stupid, it would be better. She is so pretty... why did someone make that to her? She is so gentile. She even brought me to this wonderful place... all for me... She did it all for me...' Naruto's eyes twinkled. 'She...'

"I'm the angel of future, for me passes all the visions of what it is going to happen. I can make you impregnate if I want to. We just need to do it." Skuld explained.

"This is kind of weird..." Naruto said, leaning his chin in his knee. "I never thought... do you... I mean... You also have to love me, don't you?"

"And I do." She answered. Naruto's heart beat faster and faster. "If you are here, it's because you love someone you want to save. I know this looks awkward, but, isn't that love you have towards Konoha, big enough to turn into love towards me...?" Naruto was hypnotized by her blue eyes. They were so pure... everything in Skuld was pure. She was offering herself just to help him. She didn't need to do that, yet... she was doing, for him. Was that angels' true nature?

"I guess it is..." Naruto was feeling strange. It was the same feeling he had when he was with Hinata. Such a strong feeling. It made him want to intensify it.

"I wanted to be here with Kurogane." Skuld confessed. "He took care of me when no other hero wanted too. He was so fond and cheerful. Just like you. But you are different. You don't cry as much as him." Naruto laughed a little.

"I guess not..." without even knowing why, the Jinchuuriki put his arm around Skuld. 'He has such tender eyes' Skuld thought. 'I wonder if he really loves me... I don't wanna suffer more... God, please, look over me. Don't let me do anything foolish.' She put her hand in Naruto's face. 'God, I wish he could love me... even if it was just for a moment... I wanna be loved. Please, God...' 'Do I love her...?' Naruto thought, closing his eyes. 'She is like a dream and cares so much about me... I... forget... I do love her... I do. I do!' Their lips touch and they kissed. It was a slow and cute kiss. They stared at each other in the end.

"If you need some more time to think, you're free to..." Skuld said. "I'll wait... After all, I'm the one pulling you..."

"How long have you waited for someone to really love you?" Naruto asked. Skuld's eyes opened wide. "You are so tender... I can't make you wait any longer..."

"Don't rush..." Skuld said when she felt Naruto's hands in her hip. He also didn't want to hurt her. She had suffered too much already.

"Then teach me..." Naruto asked. "Teach me... how to love you..." He asked, laying in the bed. Their hearts were beating pretty fast. Skuld sat above Naruto and untied one button from his pyjama, kissing his neck. The Jinchuuriki moaned a little.

"I love you... love cannot be taught, it can only be learned..." She kissed Naruto again, who put his hands in her legs. "People learn how to love each other. The only one who can teach us how to love is God, because Him was the first one to feel it." The Jinchuuriki stared her in the eyes again. "Why do I feel like this near you? I feel so... pretty... pure... like... I didn't feel for a long time... Are you... my Heaven?"

"No... but I hope to make you reach it..." Naruto had no idea why he was saying that. He never thought he could make such a phrase, but he was so in love, he couldn't avoid it. The boy grabbed Skuld and laid her under him. Tears were falling from their eyes. They were feeling Heaven already. Naruto was taking out Skuld's dress and her underwear, blushing a lot for seeing her naked. She was just like a human, except for her feathered wing ears and for her pink skin.

"Ah..." Skuld was a little embarrassed, having someone taking her clothes so softly was much better than someone who only bothered to put her panties aside to do it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed feeling Naruto's hands in her. When he finished he got a little nervous for seeing her naked. He felt his body twitching, but it twitched even more when Skuld put her hands in his pyjama. "Now you..." Skuld's hand unbuttoned them one by one and then took the shirt off. She trembled a little when she had to unbutton the trousers one.

"I can do that if you..." Naruto was about to speak, but Skuld stared him and smiled.

"Thank you... I'm a little nervous too. Sorry." She said and put her hand in her face. Naruto saw how much it trembled. 'You didn't want me to rush... was it because...' he felt sorry. 'Susanowo hurt you in his rush...?' He thought. He noticed Skuld was much scared. Scared of suffering again. Naruto crossed his arms around her, comforting the angel.

"I will not make you pain... I'm here to make you smile. To make you have a good memory of what love really is." Naruto said. She smiled and hugged him. "You are strong, remember? You don't have to hold yourself just because you are in front of me. You are a splendid woman. Free that woman. Don't say sorry again. I'm tired of hearing you saying that!"

"Thank you. I... I didn't want to make you go through such constraint, I..." Skuld didn't want to bother Naruto with her own ghosts, but she couldn't avoid remembering how hard it was with Susanowo.

"You can cry if you want to." Naruto said. Skuld smiled at him.

"No. We are here to make a baby, not to cry about something we can't change." She remembered, cleaning her tears. "Let's make this baby with love. So, in the future, we will not regret it. It will be a handsome boy. He will look just like you, Naruto, and smell sweet, just like me." She said. Naruto felt better by hearing that. He hasn't think about the baby yet, he was doing that for Konoha, but now that Skuld has talked about it. She was right, the baby needed to be made with love.

The two kissed again and lay down once more. Naruto put himself above Skuld, caressing her body. He wanted Skuld to feel fine, so he decided to go very slowly, exploring her body calmly. The angel too, she felt so precious in Naruto's arms, she wanted to pay back to him everything. Their bodies were covered with sweat and they looked at each other again.

"It's time... I... Are you scared?" Naruto asked. She smiled.

"A little..." She said.

"Me too." Naruto laughed quietly. "I... this is surreal..." The two kissed again. "I..."

"Go slowly... please..." She asked. Naruto smiled and, without knowing why, he appeared to know how to do it right. Their bodies shacked under the white sheets in that exotic island. Soon their lost their minds for love and seeing how sweet it was, they decided to do it all over again... and again.

In the end, the two were much exhausted, laying their heads in the pillows and watching the ocean in front of them, while the sunset started.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Skuld asked. Naruto smiled.

"You already asked me that." He remembered her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." She answered with a beam. "Thank you, for loving me.I always wanted to have someone to see the sunset here with me. Finally someone came. I'm so happy."

"For so many years I wanted someone to love me. I know how you feel. So I... I wanted you to feel just like I felt when I found lo-"

"What?" Skuld asked. Naruto lowered his face, feeling very bad. "Hinata, uh?" He startled and stared her. "Sorry, I made you betray her..."

"No more sorries, Skuld! This was my choice. I needed to save her!" Naruto didn't want Skuld to feel bad. He knew she was apologizing so much because she had made him suffer. Angels are driven to sadness when they make someone suffer. But all those sorries... If it was a human, Naruto knew Skuld would jump over him and care not about Hinata, but instead... Skuld felt sad... just sad... so... she could only apologize.

"But, Hinata was the one who made you find true love, wasn't her? Of course you care about her. Of course you feel guilty, even when you did it just to save her." Skuld said. "Sorry for making you go through this."

"Don't blame yourself. Don't be sorry!" The boy screamed, scaring Skuld. "Stop with the sorries, you are making me go nuts... The fault is mine alone. You are good... You can't hurt anyone, remember?" Naruto said trying to calm down and then smiled, caressing Skuld. "Take care of our baby." Skuld closed her eyes.

"I'm an angel, my nature makes me worry about the others." Skuld said, crying a little. She didn't want to mad Naruto. It was hard being an angel.

"Let's enjoy this moment just a little bit more before we go, ok?" Naruto asked, seeing how troubled she were and the two hugged each other. 'Sorry, Hinata... I love you... I'm so sorry. You may not forgive me, but at least... at least you are alive to not forgive me... Sorry.' Skuld closed her eyes and rubbed her head in Naruto's chest. 'Guess I couldn't hear Skuld saying sorry, because I'm already tired to say it to myself.' "I'm sorry, Skuld."

"Humans are strange..." Skuld said with a smile. "Be sorry not... Erring is human... but forgiving is divine." Naruto sighed. "Maybe that's why I ask so many times for forgiveness. I miss Heaven, so I am always trying to search it within people."

After some minutes, they decided to go back. The hospital continued to be just as they left, although Kyuubi was very upset.

"You are lucky the clocks aren't working, so I cannot imagine how long you were there." Kyuubi complained. Skuld stared Naruto and smiled again. "So, was he able to put the teddy in his cave?"

"I'm not dumb, you know!" Naruto spitted.

"Not? Then you are not the Naruto I knew. Sorry, Skuld, go and get me the real one." Kyuubi said. Naruto was about to punch him, but Skuld held him.

"Let's not fight, please." She asked. Naruto looked at her and put his hands in her shoulder.

"Please, look over yourself." He said and put his hand in her belly. "and over our baby."

"Yes! Thank you, for making me believe in myself again. For showing me Love." She said and shinned, disappearing into Mirai's body. The time flow was re-establish and Kyuubi returned back to Naruto.

'So, how it was it?' Kyuubi asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto asked, very angry.

'You sucked then.' Kyuubi mocked.

"Why the hell did you come off any way?" Naruto asked.

'Stupid, with me inside you, Skuld would never get rid of those chains and it would become even more impure than before. Seriously, where is your brain? I haven't seen it yet?' Kyuubi mocked.

"Shut up! I-" Naruto noticed the leaf he made in the window. "Hinata..." He went near it and saw Hinata coming to the hospital. "How can I face her again...? Why betraying her? She is so fond... She is everything to me..."

'If you didn't do it, then Skuld wouldn't be as happy as she was and your plan to save Konoha would go down the sewer, not that I can speak about myself.' Kyuubi said.

"By the way, how can I be sure you won't attack my village after my death?" Naruto asked, worried.

'If you give me your body after your death, I won't come here ever again.' Kyuubi said.

"My body? Why should I do that?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to see his body in the hands of the demon.

'What are you going to do with it after your death? That and I need one body. Yondaime took mine to Hell.' Kyuubi said.

"Yondaime is a hero he is in Heaven." Naruto complained, going near Mirai.

'If you consider the Death God's belly Heaven, then he is.'

"Shut up! You are so annoying!" Naruto complained again and caressed Mirai's face. "Now you are safe, mom." He kissed her forehead. "You will live to find Chi-ga-bu. And I..." Naruto closed his eyes. "To face a life without Hinata..."

..........................................End of Flashback......................................................

Mirai's eyes opened wide, making tears fall. Hinata lowered her face. Naruto had already told her everything, but hearing it again continued to be very painful.

"That's why... you have recovered in the next day without a scratch. Kaoru's soul was already inside of you and healed you, increasing your life span." Naruto said. The Tsukikage lowered her face.

"So... all the moments I had with Kaoru were..." Mirai remembered when her child was born. How Kakashi was happy for having a baby. All the presents she had bought for him and all the smiles they brought. "a lie..." Kaoru stared Mirai and then looked back at Naruto. "But... I love Kaoru. I love Kaoru... he is my child. I carried him. I raised him. I love him..."

"I know you do." Naruto said. "I'm sorry. It looks like now... no one of us has more secrets from each other." Mirai smiled sadly in the middle of her tears. The Dragon King never wanted to make her go through such pain, he was feeling so bad for seeing her like that he couldn't avoid crying. "Thank you, for taking care of Kaoru." Kaoru lowered his face.

"Ah... I'm..." Mirai cried.

"So that's why.... Mirai survived when not even the Great Tsunade believed she was going to make it." Pein said. "You have betrayed Kurogane by breaking the promise you made to him. He asked you not to touch Skuld. Do you have any idea of what you have done? Do you remember what will happen if a Skuld mates with a Kurogane's heir?" Naruto had no idea. Kaoru closed his eyes.

"The powers of Susanowo would return to his children, meaning the Uchiha." Kakuzu remembered.

"So that's why." Kisame said. "Itachi-san's vision had gotten worst every day, but when we got words that Mirai-chan had survived, his eyesight got back."

"That and..." Deidara stared Kaoru. "Mmm..."

"King Kurogane will reborn." Zetsu said. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he looked at his child. Kaoru stared him back.

"No way... so... you stopped appearing before me... because you..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He was so rude to Kurogane the last they crossed paths, did Kaoru remember that? What to do?

"How did you know that?" Hidan asked to Kakuzu, who sighed.

"You have came this far and you don't know it?" Kisame played.

"So... that kid is the immortal heir of Kurogane..." Tobi bound his hands. "The one whose blood can give immortality? Minato's blood... So,..."

"That changes nothing, My Prince... no... my King." Pein corrected. "I will not give up freeing Skuld. If you refuse, I will order my men to charge against what's left of Konoha. Are you going to let your people die? Yellow Flash wouldn't." Naruto lowered his face and then stared Gaara again.

"I have a different choice." Tobi interrupted and jumped, landing near the Leafs. "What about killing Kurogane first?" Kaoru's eyes opened wide, just like Naruto's.

"I don't remember giving you orders to leave your position, Tobi." Pein said, but Tobi answered with a loud laugh. 'So, you are finally revealing yourself. Let's see what you have behind that mask...'

"I joined Akatsuki because I wanted to be immortal." Tobi explained. Jiraya startled, recognizing his voice. The Akatsuki put his hand on his mask and took it off.

"It can't be... Phoenix?!" Jiraya exclaimed. "But... how do you managed to survive till today?"

"The same way you did." Phoenix had black spiky hair and one Sharingan eye, the other had a huge ugly scar.

"You... you haven't aged a bit... how? While Minato..." Jiraya appeared to be very angry. "If you want to know the reason why nobody told you about your father, Naruto, that man is the reason." Naruto stared Phoenix, who grinned. "He tried to kill Minato because of his blood and was also the one who caused the death of the last of the Nakamura."

"Shut up." Phoenix's Sharingan eye turned Mangekyo and everybody in the Hokage's roof got paralyzed, except for Naruto and Kaoru. "So," Phoenix pointed his sword with the symbol of the Uchiha clan to Naruto. "You are Minato and Kushina's child... you have the same eyes your mother had... before I killed." Naruto opened his mouth. 'Kill... my mom? So that's how... Kyuubi appeared...' Inside of Naruto, Kyuubi was shouting smoke from his nostrils. 'Phoenix... That bastard! I'm locked down here thanks to him!' Pein's eye trembled while he bound his hands tightly. Konan noticed it, such as the other members.

"Bad boy, Tobi... Mmm..." Deidara whispered. "Leader hates when someone messes up with his former wife..."

"He is so fucking screwed!" Hidan grinned. "Leader is going to kick is cocky butt."

"I wanted to become immortal. To achieve the dream even Madara wasn't able to." Phoenix explained. "Your blood, Naruto, can make me do that. Then, I will be able to ask something else. If only I knew that stupid Kushina was hiding you when I reached her room. I would have killed you right away."

"So, are you trying to kill me now?" Naruto asked, finally, he had a person to put all the blame from all the suffering he has passed. And what an angry it was. Phoenix smiled again with his Sharingan shinning.

"What should we do, my Leader?" Zetsu asked. Pein was very angry, but maintained his posture.

"Don't move." Pein said. "Uchihas always end up screwing up." The Akatsuki Leader's killing intent was huge. 'My Frigg... the woman I loved... It was you, Tobi.' Pein remembered all the smiles his wife gave to him, all the happiness they shared and even the daughter they had. 'It was you who killed her and Yellow Flash... Tobi...' Pein's hands were bleeding with the strength he made while binding them.

"Pein..." Konan sighed sadly.

"I still need you." Phoenix said to Naruto. "To grant my wish. But... on the other hand. Kaoru is useless..." Naruto's heart began to shrink.

"That's Phoenix..." Sakura remembered when Tsunade spoke about him. "His medulla... could have saved Kirika... and also, he was the one who preferred his clan instead of the woman he loved."

"Crap, I can't move my body..." Shikamaru said.

"Phoenix. Our country lost the last great war thanks to him..." Kankurou explained. "He defeated the Sand army. They said he could come back from the ashes, just like a phoenix."

"Naruto..." Gaara called, worried with his friend. Naruto saved him from Akatsuki and now, Gaara couldn't do a thing to save the child of the man who saved him. How awful it was...

"I'm going to kill the great Kurogane and become immortal! A legend like the Norse Ninja!" Phoenix laughed out loud.

"Naru-nii!" Kaoru ran at Naruto, who hugged him. In that moment, Naruto felt his body freezing. 'What? Genjutsu! Crap!'

"So... cry blood, Kurogane!" Phoenix raised his sword.

"This is bad... if Kaoru dies, then Pein..." Konan startled.

"Hold your position, Konan!" Pein screamed. She stared him, just as the other members.

"I see..." Kakuzu smiled.

"But Pein?" Konan stared him, but no answer came.

"I can't move..." Naruto whispered. "Kaoru..." The Dragon King was immobile before the man who killed his mother and ordered Kyuubi to attack Konoha. Kaoru was in danger. All of his friends were also paralyzed... who? Who would come?"

"Finally... My biggest wish..." Phoenix moved his sword.

"KAORU!" Mirai screamed, worried with her nephew.

"Ryou-ou!" someone screamed.

Blood splashed all over the place. So many blood. Without a mask to protect his face, the Uchiha's face got painted in red. Naruto's hands trembled. Kaoru continued in his arms.

"Daddy..." A childish voice said. Mirai's eyes opened wide.

"No way..." The Tsukikage said. "He... for Kaoru..."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw someone in front of him, bleeding and bleeding. 'Who...?'

"Daddy!" Chi cried, while Sasuke couldn't hold himself in his feet.

"Ryou-ou, are you ok?" Coca took Naruto out of the Paralyzing Genjutsu. "Sorry for the delay." The Jinchuuriki didn't heard what she said. The image of Sasuke much wounded before him was driving his heart mad.

"Sasuke... sacrificed himself for Naruto?" Mirai whispered.

"I told you, Uchihas always screw up." Pein said. Sasuke had a deep cut from his left shoulder to his right knee.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto instinctually opened his arms to catch the Uchiha. Sasuke fell due to his wounds.

"Sasuke sacrificed himself for Naruto, just like..." Mirai cried. "Itachi did for me..." She closed her eyes. "You were right, my love. Sasuke really has become... the hero you always wanted him to be..." she smiled. "Itachi... I guess you never get tired from being right, even in death."

"Sasuke, talk to me!" Naruto asked. Chi also went near him.

"Daddy!" She cried. "Daddy! Daddy!" Her desperation was huge. Sasuke wasn't responding.

"Uchiha..." Phoenix saw the stamp in Chi's clothes. "Sasuke... Mikoto's second child... Pity. Guess your two children are now dead, my sister."

"Sasuke! Please! Answer me! Sasuke!" Naruto desperately called, worried with Sasuke's silence.

"You clumsy idiot... you are always so noisy..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto opened his eyes. The Uchiha was bleeding from his mouth and his vision was blurred. Naruto's face appeared flawed to him. Sasuke smiled. "Sorry... guess I'm not going to see the new Konoha you were going to build..."

"What are saying?!" Naruto screamed. "You are going to live! Remember Chi! You want be her father. To give her everything! Sasuke... not now... we have just got together again..." Sasuke coughed some blood.

"I can't stand you crying..." Sasuke said, breathing hard and turned to Chi. "I have lied to you..." He said, cleaning her tears with his hand. "I'm not your father and your mother is that red haired woman locked in the tree." Chi cried.

"I don't care. I love daddy!" Chi said, holding his hand. Sasuke smiled, closing his eyes.

"I know... thank you, Chi. I also don't care, because I love you..." Tears fell from the Uchiha's eyes. 'Is Sasuke really dying?' Sakura thought. 'Did he... for Naruto?' "Naruto..." The Jinchuuriki stared him. "I have no words to say how thankful I am to you... You are the only friend I have and..." Sasuke coughed more blood, making Naruto cry more. "Dying for you... offering my life for you... I will always..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, but he had fainted.

"Daddy!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. "Help Sasuke! Please! Someone! Sasuke can't die! Sasuke... He still had so much to offer... Sasuke!" Naruto cried. Coca went near Sakura and took her out of the Genjutsu.

"Help him. My king wants that." Coca said. Sakura hesitated a little, but when she saw Naruto like that, she ran for him.

"Let me..." She put her hand in Sasuke's chest, healing him. Naruto's heart was pulsing with anger.

"YOU!" He shout at Phoenix.

"I have no time to play with you." Phoenix bit his finger and rose his hand. "My prey is Kurogane." Coca put herself in front of Kaoru. "It's the first time I see a dragon. You really are amazing and soon you will be mine. COME, CHICHIRI BOSHI!" A shining phoenix bird appeared in the Uchiha's shoulder. "Ready to die?"

"You are the one who will die!" Chi said, with anger in her eyes. She got up. "How could you? To a fellow Uchiha."

"He is just the child of a loser father who ended up being killed." Phoenix said. "If my clan, if Fugaku didn't turn his back at me, today, we would rule Konoha. But they were scared from Yondaime. I could have killed him! I had the power! But they betrayed me! The Uchiha clan is full of traitors who always run with fear! I didn't do that! I achieved much more than all of them!"

"Traitors..." Chi whispered, while her eyes slowly turned red. "You are right... The Uchiha clan was filled with traitors and cowards who only relied in their name to be feared. The name Madara gave them, yet, they betrayed him." Chi said. Phoenix found strange her way of speaking. It was not of a child. Plus, how did she know about Madara? "That's why, they needed to be wiped out."

"What?" Phoenix noticed something weird.

"And you are just one of them..." Chi said, raising her hand. "Where were you when Yondaime started to arrest your kin's men?" Phoenix startled. "Wasn't him arresting them because of you? Aren't you an Uchiha? Why did you fell in love with a woman from another clan? Wasn't the Uchiha that good?"

"Bitch! I will kill you! Chichiri Boshi, wipe her down!" The Uchiha ordered.

"CHI!" Mirai cried.

The phoenix didn't move. Phoenix found it strange. Every single one of his sacred birds always obeyed him without restriction.

"Chichiri Boshi?" Phoenix saw his bird flying to Chi's arms. "Why?"

"Because an Uchiha who leaves his blood related men is the worst kind of people." Chi said. "Chichiri Boshi, as the other phoenixes only obeyed Madara, because he cared about his kin, the Uchihas that trust each other."

"Die, you..."

"So, Tobi, what a lame appearance you made." Pein said, surprising him. "My sweet granddaughter, I'm impressed with your growth. But now, let me handle him."

"He holds me no use." Chi said. "Kill him if you want too."

"Kill?" Phoenix said.

"I agree!" Naruto got up. "Killing my mother, Yondaime, Konoha and even Sasuke... You..."

.........................................................

What will happen with Phoenix?

Will Akatsuki free Skuld?

Will Sasuke survive?

Conceal yourselves for the next Jutsu "Heaven"

Ragnarok will come to a conclusive end as Konoha shout for a new hero.

Hi! This chapter was hard to write. So many information in so few words. It was hard, because I have absolutely no idea of how Naruto will react after he knows about his parents (if he doesn't know already).

Naruto and Skuld were also hard. He didn't want to betray the ones he loved, but he had to do it for saving them. Skuld was undoubtedly the hardest. She has many restrictions for being an angel. She is a strong person who already suffered too much, but that cannot feel anger or wants revenge... She can only feel sadness in those cases. Seeing how hard it was for Naruto, she tried to help him, but she thought she was the reason, so she always kept asking sorry. Skuld is a challenge for any writer. Make a character in which you cannot put half of the emotions is hard.

Thank you for reading!


	15. Heaven

**Heaven**

"Killing my mother, Yondaime, Konoha and even Sasuke... You..." Naruto's heart was pulsing with anger in front of the man who caused all the suffering he has passed in his childhood. He had no parents thanks to him. He was seen as a monster by his village due to the actions of Phoenix, one of the Uchiha's clan biggest warriors. "You have to die!"

"If I knew you had killed Frigg, you would have never joined Akatsuki, Tobi." Pein said and then grinned. "Ah!" He laughed. "So you are Phoenix... I have heard about you." Phoenix stared his leader. "So, you rush over Kaoru because you wanted to become immortal and have another wish fulfilled, am I wrong?" The Uchiha startled.

"Another wish?" Jiraya asked, confused.

"Yes." Pein assured. "Didn't your kid died?" Phoenix eyes opened wide, Jiraya remembered that. Phoenix had a child that died in the last big war. "Was him... who you wanted to get back?" How did Pein know about that? Plus, he had read right through him. Pein smiled seeing he has caused a surprise in his underling. "Wasn't Obito cheerful and always making jokes, playing with everybody?" Phoenix lower lip began to tremble. "Did you behave like that when you were performing Tobi just to make you closer to your fallen son?"

"SHUT UP!" Phoenix put his hands in his head, holding it as if it was paining. "You know nothing about that!"

"Oh, I know!" Pein's Rinnegan was focused on Phoenix. "Your child was supposed to be the ruler of the Uchiha clan, if he was alive by now, yet, none within your clan saw him as a true Uchiha, because his mother was from another clan."

"Shut up..." Phoenix trembled remembering all of that. The Konoha shinobis were stunned, seeing how easily Pein could read his comrade. "Obito was..."

"He died when he was 13, right?" Pein said. The other Akatsuki were staring him. 'Uh! He made me join Akatsuki thanks to his speeches.' Kakuzu remembered, while watching his leader.

"That way of speaking..." Sakura lowered her face. "Is just like Mirai-dono's. Just like the one she used on me when Kirika died."

"Kirika..." Sasuke whispered in his pain, continued to be unconscious. The kunoichi startled when she heard him call for the name of her fallen child. Tears fell from Sasuke's eyes. "Kirika..."

"You know nothing about the Uchiha!" Phoenix shouted at his leader. "They turned me away from my position as leader. Me! Madara's right heir in lineage!" Chi stared him. "I was betrayed by my clan! All because I loved..."

"Kagerou." Pein finished. Phoenix eyes opened wide. "She was a real lady. Far more than any Uchiha woman. She had never lost her posture. She faced every situation as a true lady trained to do so. True, she could charm the heart of any man." Naruto remembered seeing Kagerou in the Hokage's documentary. Even when questioned about her private life, the last of the Nakamura answered with a peaceful smile. Was she, Yondaime's caretaker, Phoenix's lover? The lover of the man who killed her?

"How do you...?" Phoenix had no way to counter that.

"Kagerou came to the Hidden Moon with Yellow Flash, remember? Right before you killed your wife to obtain Mangekyo Sharingan?" Pein asked. "I knew her. You want to revive her too, don't you?"

"I..." Phoenix closed his eyes, binding his hand around the sword, trembling. He remembered Kagerou... How she died saying she loved him. The Nakamura woman was always divided with her love towards the Uchiha and her duty and devotion to the Kouryou clan. The Uchiha lost his battle against Yondaime thanks to her. Phoenix blood was sealed along with Minato's so he couldn't hurt the Hokage anymore. The Fourth was so angry with the death of the only woman he knew as a mother that he started an investigation within the Uchiha clan, finding out their plans for a coup-d'état. "Kagerou..."

"She was just another victim of the Uchiha. That's why I didn't want my daughter to date one of them." Pein stared Mirai, who also looked at him. "Because she would ended up being caught in that chain of hatred." The Tsukikage lowered her face, remembering when Itachi told her that he had slain his clan due to all the odium between them and the village. "But rejoice, Phoenix! I need you to free Skuld too. So, I'm not going to kill you after all and you will have your wish fulfil." Phoenix stared him with a distrustful look. "Now, go back to your position. You are no longer an Uchiha Lord, because the Uchiha are no longer noble. You're just an underling now."

"Yes... my magnanimous leader..." Phoenix said with his head lowered. Pein smiled.

"You need me. So obey!" Pein ordered. The Uchiha was feeling awful, but it was true, he needed Akatsuki to fulfil his wish. Besides, would Obito and Kagerou accept him back after all he has done? Obito maybe, but Kagerou would never... his family had made her so much harm that she could never forgive him, even with all the love within her heart. "The problem of choosing between immortality and your family is yours alone."

"Yes..." Phoenix said in monotone. "As yours of resurrecting Kushina." Pein startled. The Uchiha smiled seeing he has disturbed his leader a bit. Konan's eyes opened wide and she stared her lover 'No way...' She thought. 'Is your dream... then me and Mikhail...' "You never told us what your dream was. I guess my comrades are also curious."

"It's fucking true!" Hidan said. "You never told us."

"There is no point in telling you that. You are here because you have your own dreams. Mine is useless for you." Pein said.

"But..." Konan was about to speak, but her leader cut down her word.

"Useless." Pein said to her. She lowered her face. "Think in your dreams only. And Phoenix, my men obey me. If you try to make them turn against me, then I'm going to knock you down and find someone else to help me. Sure many people in here would want to have their biggest wish fulfilled."

Any wish fulfilled...

Any...

Everybody in that roof had a wish they desperately wanted to see becoming true. Every soul has a great wish for their lives. Pein could make them come true if they cooperate. Phoenix had no other way but to bow down to him and step back into the statue's finger.

"Good boy, Tobi." Pein grinned. 'Sorry, Konan, but this was something I had to do.' The Leader thought seeing she was not very fine. 'If Phoenix turned you against me, I wouldn't be able to free Mirai.' "So, My King, Kazekage-sama, your decisions?"

"But... you're using criminals. My mother's murderer!" Naruto screamed. "No way I'm going to let his wishes come true!"

"That's something you and I have to emend after this, but now we need him." Pein remembered. Naruto was much pissed off. The idea of seeing the dreams of someone so wicked coming true was not letting him do it. But he needed to get out of that situation as soon as possible. Sasuke needed medical treatment and medicine, plus, Akatsuki had already placed traps all over Konoha. He had to collaborate.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara went near him. "Your people are in danger, only you can save them."

"But Gaara..." Naruto stared his friends and then closed his eyes. "They are..."

"I also don't want to help them. They have killed me, remember?" Gaara said, catching back Naruto's attention. "But... have you thought that you could free Mirai from her suffering?"

"But the price is too high!" Naruto insisted. "I..."

"We are the only ones who can do this." Gaara insisted.

"You're right..." Naruto sighed and stared Mirai. Her tearful green eyes showed she was in pain. "Mirai... my sister..."

"Naruto..." Mirai cried. 'I know you don't want to do this.' She thought. 'It's against your principles. But... it's the only way of saving your village. Konoha will depend on you again.' "I..."

"Jump for the hands of the statue. The Dragon King in the right and the Kazekage in the left, according with your armours." Pein explained. The two jumped. Mirai was very nervous.

"So I am going to be last Skuld... Maybe if you were here, Itachi..." She stared her lover's empty spot in the right hand of the statue. "I would be more confident."

The Leafs were staring the statue.

"If this doesn't work, Naruto will be in great trouble." Shikamaru said.

"It will work." Kaoru assured. "Naru-nii will do it." He was staring the statue. "He was born to do this." Chi was also staring the statue.

"Any wish..." She whispered and lowered her face. 'My sins could be forgiven... and I would stand in Heaven, next to the heroes who lived in my time.'

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata bound her hands. "I have faith in you."

The Akatsuki started making hand seals and the statue opened its mouth.

"Oh, Yggdrasil, Tree from which life sprouts, hear my plea!" Pein screamed. "We are giving you back your angel." Mirai's mouth started bleeding. "Take the chakra of eight Great Dukes from Hell to make your angel's body back." Naruto and Gaara rose their arms. "May Skuld walk the Heavens again and may our wishes be fulfilled by Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi. May the hand of God rise over us and may His blessings give back the future to the world. May Ragnarok leave the Earth and may Lord have mercy on our souls!"

The chakra from the Bijuu started to come out and entering Mirai's body, who screamed out loud, crying in pain. Akatsuki were holding the demons' chakra, while Naruto and Gaara's arms trembled with the weight of Skuld's chakra. While entering Mirai's body, the evil chakra turned into light and glowed Konoha as if it was day. The clouds and snow vanished from the sky, taken away by that peaceful and filled with grace chakra. Northern Lights appeared over the starish sky and started releasing small balls of lights that resembled fireflies. It was so beautiful that none could find words to describe it. Skuld's sweet scent started filling the area.

"How pretty!" Maaya said, amazed. "The Great Maaya witnesses another astronomical proportion's event."

"The amount of chakra involved is out of this world." Neji said, staring Mirai with his Byakugan. Hinata was seeing it too. "They are changing the nature of the chakra and recombine it to win physical form."

"That's Akatsuki to you." Shikamaru said and stared Mirai.

"It's too much chakra for a human body!" Hinata noticed. "Mirai-sama will perish."

The Tsukikage's body started to tear and bleeding, which was noticed by Pein.

"Mirai..." His heart pained. "Hold on! Please, my daughter."

Naruto and Gaara's arms were also bleeding. The armour was weighing so much that both of them fell on their knees, bleeding from their mouths. The chains trembled a lot, making a deafening noise.

"Mom..." Naruto whispered. "I... I held the keys to free you... Die not."

The light coming from Mirai's body increased its brightness at every second.

"Mommy..." Chi and Kaoru called at the same time.

'Am I going to die like this...?' Mirai asked to herself in the middle of her screams. 'I promised Itachi I would offer the best of me. The much I have to offer that made him sacrifice for me. Chi... Kaoru... I want to see both of them growing up. I really want to be there... in the future.' Mirai's fingers and toes started glowing and disappearing, which was noticed by the Akatsuki members and her father, whose eyes opened wide. 'I want to see Naruto becoming Hokage and live with him the siblings' life I always wanted. I want... so many things.' Her body started disappearing.

"Mirai!" Pein called. She stared him and smiled. "No... my Mirai."

"Daddy..." Mirai stopped screaming and the roots surrounding her sprout flowers and bloomed. 'I loved the life I had when I was young. Just me and daddy.' Pein jumped from the statue finger and used Tsubasa no Jutsu to fly near Mirai, but there was an invisible that was avoid him from touching her. Mirai heard his voice far away. 'I wish I could have it again... I wish I could meet Itachi again and be happy with him...' tears fell from her eyes, remembering Itachi's smile. 'Itachi... You were my one and only. Ever since you entered my life, my eyes gained a bright I never thought I would have. When I met you in the Hidden Moon's beach... under that Full Moon night... that's a moment... I will never forget. When you told me you loved me... When we gave ourselves to each other... Itachi... if I knew that night was going to be the last time we would kiss each other, I would have kissed you longer... If I knew... I would love you even more... I wanted to have a family with you... I want... I want...'

"Mirai! Don't die! Answer me!" Pein knocked incessantly in the wall, calling for her. "Mirai! Mirai! Please! I love you! Don't!" The Tsukikage's tears fell upon the yellow flowers from the tree and make the wood from the statue turn green and it started growing, making a huge tree above the Hokage's monument.

'Daddy...' Mirai thought, seeing him crying. 'You have another child and woman who need you... but...' She closed her eyes. 'You are the only father I want to have.'

"Mirai! I did this for you! Please!" Pein cried. Jiraya knew Pein only started searching for the Bijuu when Mirai became the new Skuld. He knew how much he loved her. The pain the Akatsuki Leader was feeling was unbearable. "Mirai."

'I wish...

... I could go back and start all over again...'

"MIRAI!" Pein screamed.

'with daddy at my side... Itachi... Chi... and happiness...'

"Mirai..." her body vanished completely. Pein's hands were trembling, seeing the flocks of light that were Mirai's body. "I... I..."

"Mirai-chan." White Zetsu said.

"She died." Black Zetsu concluded. Konan and the rest of Akatsuki saw Pein immobile in the air, with his eyes wide open and tears falling. He lowered his head to hide his cries.

"And now?" Kisame asked.

Naruto and Gaara continued holding the chains that ended up in the big amount of light above them. Tears were falling from Naruto's eyes too.

"Mirai... why now?" He said, while blood started coming out from his armour. Within him, Kyuubi was also in pain. 'Shit...' The demon said. 'My chakra is also being pulled... I'm lucky to be inside of Naruto... otherwise I would end up like the others.' Naruto could only imagine all the good moments he had past with Mirai. She taught him so much and loved him as a true mother. If it wasn't for Mirai, Naruto would never be with Hinata. If it wasn't for Mirai, he would never get strong enough to bring Sasuke back. If it wasn't for Mirai... Kaoru wouldn't be here. "Mirai... Mom..." He cried. "I love you... Mom..." It was such a hard lost that Naruto's heart appeared to have stopped. He loved her so much... He had longed for so long for someone to love him as a child, for bonds, that now one of those bonds had just break, Naruto felt he was about to break too. "Why?"

"Mirai has disappeared." Neji informed. All looked shocked at him. "Her chakra is no longer there, plus, Naruto and Kazekage's chakra is also being sucked." Hinata startled.

"What?!" Kankurou asked, nervous. "Gaara."

"Have faith!" Kaoru said, with tears in the corner of his eyes. "Naru-nii will do it! He will survive."

"Mirai..." Pein whispered in agony. "I... I didn't want you to die... not without being happy first. I..."

The eyes from the statue changed their position and the trunk of the tree changed to the shape of a woman with the eyes as if they were the jewels of a necklace. The sweet scent continued filling the noses of the village and the light made them relax. There was a huge shock wave and Pein was thrown away, landing near Jiraya.

"PEIN!" Konan screamed, seeing him hitting the ground.

"Akatsuki!" The Legendary ninja went for him. Pein got up and his forehead protector fell. The former Tsukikage's hand had runes that were glowing.

"I have to finish this... for Mirai's sake... for my sake..." He said and started walking, but stopped when he saw his comrades floating.

"What the hell? Mmm?" Deidara said, floating in the air as if he was inside of water. Their rings started to shine and their bodies started to lose opacity.

"FUCK!" Hidan screamed and stared the leader. "You fucking doomed us, you little bitch cöck!"

"No..." Pein had no idea why that was happening. His comrades were disappearing just like Mirai, joining the big amount of light slowly. "You weren't supposed to die." The runes in his hand were shinning even more, which was noticed by Kaoru, who read his name on them 'So... that Jutsu. It must have been Mirai' He thought. "I did not want anything of this!"

"I believed in you, Leader." Kisame said.

"I didn't know..." Pein said and flew near them, but slammed against the invisible wall again. "I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"

"You promised me..." Kakuzu complained in anger.

"You were supposed to live..." Pein knocked in the wall again. First his daughter, now his fellow comrades who worked with him for his dream.

"I'm too young to die. Mmm... LEADER!" Deidara screamed.

"To fulfil your wishes with me..." Pein called for them, trying to free them, but no technique worked.

"What an awful way of dying... yeah..." Zetsu said.

"I cared about you..." Pein confessed. What would happen next?

"Jashin will smite you for this, cöck-sucker!" Hidan complained. "I should have cursed you!"

"I made you be respected... just like me..." Pein whispered, crying and slamming his hand in the wall.

"This maybe some kind of curse... there was no way the Gods would fulfil our wishes..." Phoenix said. "Unlike you, Pein, we are murderers." Pein stared them.

"NO! You are my friends! You helped me! I wouldn't have reached this far without you!" Pein screamed. "Friends..."

"We were just sacrificial pawns..." Konan cried. "Guess it serves us good... for trying to be Gods like you, my Leader..."

"NO! YOU WERE NOT PAWNS! YOU ARE TOWERS! KNIGHTS! BISHOPS! QUEENS! YOU ARE MY FAMILY! ALL OF YOU!" Pein screamed so loud that it hurt his throat. "FRIENDS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! TOBI! HIDAN! KAKUZU! KISAME! ZETSU! DEIDARA! KONAN! PLEASE! LIVE!"

"At least... look over Mikhail..." Konan cried. "I wonder... if you ever loved us..."

"Konan... I..." She vanished before hearing the answer...

All of them vanished.

"I don't wanna be alone..." Pein cried. "I don't wanna lose everything again. Not again." '_Look over Mirai, Douryo! Take care of our daughter!'_ "I failed you, Frigg. I failed everybody..."

"What happened?" Kiba asked, much surprised. "Did he kill his own comrades?"

"No." Chi answered.

"Kyuubi was missing." Kaoru explained. "Skuld needs a big amount of chakra and once she didn't have Kyuubi, it took out the Akatsuki as a sacrifice."

"Then, why did the Leader survived?" Sai asked.

"Did you see his hand glowing?" Kaoru asked. They looked to Pein and could see a blue light shining. "His life was attached to mine. He could only die if I die. Once I'm immortal..."

"Akatsuki is immortal too." Jiraya finished.

The invisible wall disappeared and Pein lowered his arms. He lost everything...

Everything... again...

His friends and the woman he loved...

Again...

And now... even his daughter. The daughter that grown up with him.

He left himself land in the Hokage's building roof and the fell on his knees.

"No wish worth this." He whispered. "No wish..." Pein was feeling so desolated that not even the light and sweet scent could calm his heart. He just wanted to fall asleep and wake up no more.

The hands of the tree moved and caught the big light. The chains broke up completely and Naruto and Gaara were projected, hitting the ground violently with their arms token away.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran at him.

"Gaara!" Kankurou went near his brother. Both had burns all over their bodies and the arms where they had the armour were sucked dried and lifeless. "Please, say something."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata cried, seeing he was not answering. Sakura went near them and made a check-up.

"Their arms are useless now..." She said, sad. "The burns are too deep and from high degree and they are both near death! We need to take them to the hospital immediately..."

"Wait." Kaoru asked. They all thought he was nuts. "Please..." he stared Akatsuki.

"What have I done?" Pein cried, punching the ground again and again until he made his hand bleed. "Why? I wasn't tailed to be a leader or a lover or a father... I'm..."

"Why are you crying?" Pein felt someone hugging him. It was warm and sweet. "You will fulfil your wish."

"I thought I could do it without Kyuubi... Even if I had it... it was just half of him, they would have all died the same... this plan was made to fail back in the day I made it." Pein cried.

"Please, smile, Douryokugen." Soft hands pulled his face up and his Rinnegan was now staring two blue five pupil eyes in the face of a pink skinned angel. "Heaven has opened its doors to you."

"Skuld..." he said and leaned his head in her chest. "Why?" She caressed his hair and then stared Kaoru.

"Kurogane..." Skuld smiled. "The Gods have unique ways of doing things. 600 years ago, you took care of me as if I was your daughter. Back in those days, I wanted to love you back so desperately and now..." Kaoru smiled. "They made me have the biggest kind of love towards you... mother love that is."

"Now you can stretch your wings and fly, as you always wished." Kaoru said, crying of happiness. Skuld opened her six feathered wings just like the ones she had in Heaven, when she was Seraph. Her body was shinning a lot and releasing a peaceful aura. "I'm happy, Mommy." Skuld smiled and then stared Pein again.

"I would never let a medium of mine die." Skuld said. Pein's eyes opened wide. "Mirai wished to be with you, back in the time when she was happy." Pein knew she could only be talking about the time they were living together in the Hidden Moon, when he was 22 as she 6 years old. "Of course, time cannot go back. In the moment I entered Mirai's body, my soul fused with hers. Now that I left her, all the memories she had from that time 'till today disappeared. Everything. She becoming a ninja, meeting Itachi, Akatsuki, Naruto, Chi, Kakashi, Kaoru... all vanished from her mind. Time cannot go back, but people can. You will have to find a big excuse to tell Mirai why her friends are now big and she is small."

"Small..." Pein found it strange and Skuld raised her arms, catching a six years girl with red hair that was peacefully falling from the sky. The former Tsukikage's eyes opened wide once more. "Mirai." His arms were trembling when the angel gave her back to him. "You're alive! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" He started crying again, hugging her.

"She is sleeping now. Her eyes and nails are damaged because I'm no longer inside of her, so she is going to take a month to start seeing again." Skuld explained. Pein was smiling for having his daughter back. At least, she was back with him... as she always was. Skuld got up and went near the Leaf group. She raised her arms and Naruto and Gaara started floating. Their arms healed, such as their wounds.

"Amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, saying the same thing the rest of the group was thinking.

"Gamma. Omega. You were the only friends I had when I was in Hell. Even being you the ones that sealed me, you repented right away. You aided me and made me smile in a world of darkness." Skuld said, smiling. "That's why I asked Amaterasu to renewal your souls and turned you into new persons. Because you cared about me." Naruto and Gaara opened their eyes slowly. "You are no longer two demons. You are angels. Heroes. New souls free from any sin."

"Skuld!" Naruto smiled, happy for seeing her again. Hinata startled. For the first time, she was able to see the woman that took out Naruto's innocence. Her beauty was big enough to make the Hyuuga get intimidated. "You... you're free." The Dragon King felt relief, finally Skuld was going back home.

"Yes." She smiled back to him and then turned back, seeing two lights descending from the Heavens.

«I was already missing Earth.» Amaterasu said. The goddess was shinning as Skuld and pretty enough to deserve her rank. «So,» She turned to Pein. «As promised I came down from the Heavens to fulfil your biggest wish, Minamoto Douryokugen.» Pein realized who she was, but then he noticed someone in front of him, who was staring at Mirai. Amaterasu stared him. «Tsukiyomi...»

"Tsukiyomi...?" Pein noticed he was just like Itachi. The god kneeled near him and caressed Mirai's face.

«See... Now you can be under a night without a moon.» Tsukiyomi said and bit his lip. «You have forgotten... me...» Pein lowered his look. «Say. What's your wish?» Pein lowered his head and moved his lips, speaking in Norse. Tsukiyomi smiled. «Consider it done.» Pein smiled, closing his eyes.

"But... Why are you fulfilling his wish?" Naruto asked. "Isn't him a bad guy?"

"Naruto... If I were you I would mind my words. They are Gods." Shikamaru noticed. Naruto blushed, embarrassed, but Tsukiyomi smiled at him.

«Kurogane! You look cuter than ever!» Amaterasu caressed Kaoru's head, who laughed quietly, while Tsukiyomi walked near Sasuke and Chi.

«Those arms must hurt a lot.» The God put his hand in Sasuke's forehead and healed all his wounds. The Uchiha moved his head and opened his eyes, staring the divine being.

"Itachi?!" Sasuke crawled back, scared. Tsukiyomi smiled.

«Sort of...» The God said. «The rune scars haven't disappeared, but they will no longer hurt you.»

"What?" Sasuke was kind of confused. He put his hand in the chest and noticed the awful cut he had has disappeared.

«So, Chi-ga-bu. Do you hate me?» Tsukiyomi asked to his daughter. «Now that you have woke up?» Chi smiled.

"I don't know... I'm confused." Chi answered and then stared Mirai. "I said I didn't care, but now that I know..." Sasuke was trying to find out what was going on.

«Every time you need me, just look at the Moon and call for me.» Tsukiyomi said and then turned to Sasuke. «You too, brother.»

«Well, now it's your turn.» Amaterasu said to Gaara, who was caught by surprise.

"Me?" Gaara asked.

«Yes, haven't you free Skuld too? You also have the right to make a wish.» Amaterasu explained. Gaara looked at his brother.

"Anything?" Gaara asked. Amaterasu's answer was positive. The Kazekage put his hand in his forehead tattoo. "Then... I wanna find true love."

«True love?» Amaterasu asked.

"Yes. I'm already loved by my people, but I think that love is not just that. I wanna find, the love everybody talks about, but that I cannot sense. So, I could have love not only in my forehead, but also in heart." Gaara wished, a little blushed. His brother was a little surprised, but he knew the Kazekage has longed for love all of his life, asking for it was not awkward.

«Well then, I will make it come true. Kazekage.» Amaterasu smiled.

«And yours?» Tsukiyomi asked to Naruto, who stared him. «I guess you also have many things you could ask. Like your life. Maybe your parents... or the Hokage's place.» Naruto lowered his face. What could he ask? If he lived longer, he could spend more time with Hinata and Kaoru and embrace the future with them. If he asked for his parents he could finally find out that kind of love. He could become Hokage. Anything. The Gods were offering him anything. Hinata was staring him, praying he could ask for the years he had lost, so they could have the life of their dreams.

"Neh... now that Skuld is no longer within Mirai's body..." Naruto started.

«Yes. The six months you had left turned into seven and half years. So you still have seven years of life.» Tsukiyomi said.

"Then, I want to-" Naruto was about to ask, but noticed Kaoru nodding with his head. The little boy stared the Hokage's monument, Naruto followed his eyes and then remembered something. "God Tsukiyomi, is Yondaime in Heaven?"

"Uh?" Kiba found that question strange. Minato was a hero, of course he was in Heaven.

«No.» Tsukiyomi surprised everyone. «He is in the Death God's belly, along with the First, the Second and the Third Hokage.»

"No way! They were heroes!" Maaya said.

«But they choose that path in order to save their village. There was nothing we could do.» Tsukiyomi explained.

"Hashirama too..." Chi whispered, a little bit sad. "No way..."

"Then... I wish they could go to Heaven, as true heroes!" Naruto begged. Kaoru smiled. Tsukiyomi stared Amaterasu and the two started making hand seals.

«We promised we would fulfil any wish.» Tsukiyomi said and four lights appeared behind him. «Their souls have suffered a lot during the time they were sealed, but as soon as they enter Heaven, they will recover.» The first two souls took the shape of Shodai and Nidaime.

"Hashirama! Tobirama!" Chi called. They opened their eyes and stared her, very weaken.

§You... who...?§ Shodai asked. Chi lowered her face a little sad.

«Their memories are also a little affected. Try something they could remember.» Tsukiyomi said.

"It's me! Remember? Uzumaki used to call you Lumberjack and Fisherman to your brother. I was Fan-boy!" Chi explained. Shodai and Nidaime's eyes opened wide.

§You! I remember you haven't entered the Hall of Heroes and that Gods would made you reborn so you could pay for your sins!§ Shodai said and then smiled. §He-eh! It serves you good! You used to be such a playa and use women as handkerchiefs and now you are one.§ Chi blushed.

§You will like men.§ Nidaime mocked, letting Chi with a shocked face.

"NO!" She screamed in agony, while the Hokage brothers laughed. Sasuke stared Chi and felt a little worried about her.

«Don't worry.» Tsukiyomi said to him. «Chi will be fine.» Sasuke was finding hard believing in someone with Itachi's face.

§Naruto?§ Sandaime's soul had awaken and stared the boy that used to trouble his afternoons with some stupidities. The Dragon King smiled tenderly, seeing the man that always believed in him and the first to see him as a hero. §You all have grown up so much. I'm happy to know that my sacrifice was worthy after all.§ The old Hokage stared the now grown up faces of the young children he used to see in the last months of his life. §I'm happy you have all made up till here and that all of you carried the Will of Fire within your hearts.§ Sandaime's eyes stopped in Sasuke. §I always wanted to say to you how sorry I am for not being able to stop the slaughter of your clan.§ Sasuke immediately stared Tsukiyomi, followed by Sandaime. §Guess only a God could do that.§

"Itachi destroyed my family! He ruined my life!" Sasuke shouted. "How can...? Why is he a God?"

«He was already a God before being your brother.» Amaterasu explained. «The Uchiha had become such a menace that the Gods had no other choice but to erase them.» Sasuke's eyes opened wide. «They have supported Madara in Uzumaki's assassination and even planned a coup-d'état against Konoha, not just once but twice. Plus, an Uchiha was behind Kyuubi's attack twenty years ago. We are Gods, it's our responsibility to look over the welfare of humans and the Uchihas were willing to much. In those cases, we had to do something. That was when Tsukiyomi entered. He took an avatar and lived as Itachi. Plus, killing the Uchiha was also not only wished by the Gods, but also by the Konoha councillors and by the ANBU Leader. Your brother was just taking orders.» Amaterasu described. Sasuke's eyes were wide opened, shocked with what he has just heard.

"The Uchiha were betraying each other and becoming rotten. They needed to be renewal. As forward, they were killed." Chi explained. Sasuke stared her.

«It's up to you to build a new Uchiha clan. One that will care more about its village and its people... One that will not search for power and immortality above love and peace.» Tsukiyomi said.

"That's easier said than done! And if you were trying to purify us, why didn't you explain that to dad?" Sasuke complained, not believing in Tsukiyomi, who sighed.

«None of them listened to me and used me as a pawn of the Uchiha and not as a weapon of the village.» Tsukiyomi knit his brows. «They were turning themselves into something we simply couldn't allow and that was poisonous to the others near them.» Sasuke lowered his head, angry, but Chi held his hand.

"We will do it. Together." Chi said, making her father smile. Sakura stared them and then lowered her face. 'You have a very long way to go. Uchiha suck... all of them.' She thought.

§I'm sure... you will be a good Hokage, Naruto.§ Sandaime said and then looked at his side, where Yondaime was opening his eyes. Naruto's heart was beating pretty fast and he could sense his body trembling too. He was going to have a chance to speak with his father, after all this time. Naruto smiled, waiting for Minato to speak with him.

§Weh! Shikaku! You're an ANBU again?§ Minato said to Shikamaru, who found it strange. §Why?§ Naruto's face turned blue and he became a little annoyed.

"You must be confusing me with my father, I'm Shikamaru." He answered. Minato's mouth opened wide with the shock.

§Whe-When did you grown up so much? How old are you?§ Minato asked.

"Twenty." Shikamaru answered. How troublesome could it be to talk with a ghost?

§Then he is not Tsume's husband?§ Minato pointed at Kiba and then stared Sasuke. §You must be Mikoto's child. You are her spitted face.§ Sasuke smiled. §And you are the daughter from that meddling reporter.§

"Yeah! I'm Maaya. It's a pleasure to meet you. Yondaime."

§Some of you I recognize. Neji, isn't it? Hizashi's boy?§ Minato asked and Neji answered with a smile. §You're from the Haruno clan... and you...§ Yondaime pointed at Naruto and started him from a long time. The Dragon King couldn't avoid crying while carrying a fond smile. Yondaime smiled too. §You're just like your father... Naruto...§

"Father..." Naruto was crying so much he couldn't even speak. Soon Yondaime was crying too and the two hugged each other. "I want... I always... I always wanted to meet you... So much... so much..." Naruto rubbed his face in Minato's happy for being in his arms... the arms he longed ever since he was a little baby. Sandaime and Jiraya were happy to see them together again.

§Naruto. I'm so happy to know you're fine. I was so scared for leaving you alone... but... but you had Sandaime and Jiraya-sensei...§ Minato cried. §My son. Sorry! Sorry for not being there when you needed me the most... I'm so sorry.§

"It's ok. I have grown up well." Naruto said, while Minato was caressing his face.

§You were so small when I last held you in my arms, now look at you! You are as big as me.§ Yondaime was so proud he couldn't even find words to say to Naruto.

"You haven't changed a thing, Yellow Flash." Pein said. Minato recognized his voice and stared him.

§You have even more piercings than you used to have, Akatsuki!§ Minato mocked. §Mirai hasn't changed a thing either.§ Pein lowered his face and smiled. Minato stared Naruto again. §Thank you for freeing me, son.§ Naruto's heart jumped when he heard the word 'son'. §You could have asked everything, but... you have chosen to free us. You have a great heart, I'm proud of you. Was Jiraya-sensei the one who thought you that?§ Minato asked, staring his sensei. §You look so old, sensei! Ha-ah!§

"At least I'm not dead!" Jiraya mocked. "Ha-ah!"

§You too... Are you scared of me?§ Minato asked to Kaoru, who was hidden behind Naruto's legs. §Kyuubi told me I was the one who killed you. Sorry, guess I made you much harm... for you to continue fearing me.§ Naruto stared Kaoru, who stared Yondaime.

"That was long ago... I just... I want to know... Did I suck as a father?" Kaoru asked. Naruto startled. That was the last thing he had said to Kurogane, in the night he gave himself to Skuld. The Dragon King lowered his face and sighed. Hinata noticed and she also knew what Naruto had said to his ancestor. She held his hand to comfort him. If Kaoru remembered that, then... he could be mad at him. Minato smiled and put his hand in Kaoru's head.

§Few are the memories I have from my life as Guldrake, but... from what I could remember. You were a heck of a dad!§ Minato said, making Kaoru smile. §Living with you was a constant adventure. It's true you became very depressed with mom's death, but... when you took Skuld, you did your best for all of us. You have amended yourself. That made me and brother happy.§ Kaoru blushed a little.

«Well, we have to take you back to Heaven.» Amaterasu informed. «Skuld too.» The angel smiled and went near Naruto, but when she was about to hold his hands, she stopped and just stared him, which was noticed by the Dragon King.

"I'm sure you will live happily ever after." She said. Naruto was expecting her to hug him, but she did not, making a sad smile. The angel turned to Hinata. "Thank you for forgiving him. Every time a person forgives, she is one step closer to God." The Hyuuga Leader blushed. "Naruto, I will always remember you. The one who loved me as a woman for the first time." Hinata lowered her face, which was noticed by Skuld. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Naruto said tenderly, making the angel stare him. "Now you don't have to apologize anymore. You're free!" She smiled. "You can fly like a shooting star."

"Yeah!" Skuld said and then stared Kaoru. "I'm your mother. Remember that. I want to be there when you need me. So, every time you need a mother to comfort you or help you doing your homework, just call me. I will be there."

"Yes, mommy!" Kaoru said, making her happy.

"Bye!" She said and the spirits and Gods left Konoha under the starish night.

"You did well, Naruto." Jiraya said, putting his hand in the boy's shoulder, who smiled.

"Kaoru-dono." Pein went near the little boy. "Are you willing to return to the Hidden Moon and re-assume your duties as King?" Naruto's heart appeared to have stopped. If Kaoru accepted, he was going to be far from him forever. Of course the mighty Kurogane would want to return to the village he made with his hands. "You will be welcome to come back." Kaoru thought a little.

"As you may know, I became king when I was three years old. I didn't had any father or mother to look over me while I was growing. I... I would like to live as a little kid without that kind of responsibility in my hands. Would you grant me that wish?" Kaoru asked. Pein smiled.

"Your wishes are commands, my King." Pein said, while making a bow. In that moment, many screams where heard all over Konoha, but they were not agony screams, they appeared to be calling for someone.

The group went near the edge of the building and saw all the inhabitants of Konoha in the streets, all very happy and shouting.

"NARUTO HOKAGE! NARUTO HOKAGE! NARUTO HOKAGE!" They screamed. Naruto blushed a lot and stared them, while the villagers continued "NARUTO HOKAGE! NARUTO HOKAGE! NARUTO HOKAGE!"

"Why are they...? Kiba asked, staring the crowd.

"It's our broadcast." Kahoko explained. "It was airing all over Konoha. Once the people couldn't get out of their houses because of the wolves, they watched the show to see what was happening." All stared her. "The miracles of hacking."

"My show was a success!" Maaya quickly went near Naruto, putting the microphone near his mouth. "What are you going to do now that the entire village shouts for you?" Naruto had no idea what to say. All that people calling for him, acknowledging him. He simply smiled and waved back at them.

"You're the man of Youth, Naruto-kun!" Lee shout from the streets. Naruto laughed, while tears fell from his eyes.

"Go Naruto!" Ino screamed while jumping in the middle of the crowd. "I'm here Sai!" Her fiancée wave at her.

"You did well." Shino said. "Although... I was let down here..."

"He is going to annoy me for ages because of that." Kiba complained.

"Guess you have finally achieved your dream." Sasuke said. Naruto stared him. "It doesn't matter who was chosen to become Hokage. With Konoha shouting your name like this, they will not acknowledge another Hokage but you." Sasuke rose his hand to compliment him. "Congratulations! Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and shake hands with his friend.

"I will never allow that." Danzou entered the Hokage's building roof. "There is no way I'm going to let a Jinchuuriki become Hokage."

"What?!" Sakura was surprised, like the others, with Danzou's appearance and statement.

"Naruto does not have what it takes to be Hokage." Danzou said.

"What are you talking about? Are you nuts?" Maaya interrupted. "Naruto had just confessed he had given more than half of his life and his child to save all of us... to save Konoha! How can you say something like that?!"

"Many ninjas had already sacrificed their lives for this village, we couldn't made all of them become Hokage." Danzou spitted.

"Oh yeah? And how many of them have sent out the Hokage to Heaven?" Sasuke said, putting himself in front of Naruto. "Konoha wants Naruto and it's Naruto who they are going to have."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

"I will not listen to the words of an Uchiha rat like you. You will be executed when the new Hokage gets nominated." Danzou menaced.

"Sorry, but I will only follow Naruto." Shikamaru said, also putting himself in front of his friend.

"Me too." Hinata also stepped forward. "The Hyuuga recognize Uzumaki Naruto as the new Hokage."

"We all do." Gaara confirmed.

"Are you mad? He cannot be Hokage!" Danzou screamed, knocking with his cane in the ground.

"You cannot be Hokage too." Chi said. "A Hokage is someone who is ready to offer his life for his people. Where were you while we were fighting?" Danzou startled. "Hiding? Sorry, I wouldn't follow someone like you who rather hiding instead of helping his people."

"Naruto will not..."

"Ok!" Naruto said. All looked surprised. "You say I cannot be Hokage. Then..." the Dragon King stared Pein. "You said that if I entered the Hidden Moon, I would be received as the new Tsukikage, right?"

"Yes. As Kurogane's direct heir and Dragon King, you would automatically become the new leader." Pein explained.

"Then..." Naruto turned back to Danzou. "I will go to the Hidden Moon and take everybody who wants to follow me." All looked surprised. "As soon as I become Tsukikage, I will order them to attack Konoha and conquer it. Gaara said he is at my side, so, the Sand is also going to support us. As you can hear, Konoha will follow me and I will conquer an empty city and become Hokage." Danzou knit his brows, very angry. "So? We can do this peacefully... or choose war. The only thing I will not allow is to see my people being ruled by someone they wish not to."

"I will not agree. You don't have the guts to attack your own village!" Danzou complained.

"I'm sick of hearing you." Sasuke said and teleported behind Danzou, who was caught by surprise. "Sandaime told me you ordered my clan's execution..." Danzou's eyes opened wide. "So... I will order yours."

"Wait!" Danzou started, but Sasuke pierced him with his sword. The old ANBU Leader fell dead in the ground.

"Done." Sasuke said. Naruto stared him. "What are you waiting for?" Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and took him to the balcony, where Konoha was waiting for him.

"Konoha! I, Hyuuga Hinata, the Leader of the Hyuuga clan, presents you your Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata screamed without any embarrassment or fear, holding Naruto's hand in the air. He was caught by surprise and then stared Konoha, who clapped and shout his name once more. Naruto smiled back and wave his hand once more.

"Kahoko, Konoha's sound broadcast system!" Maaya remembered.

"I'm already in. Use your microphone." Kahoko said. The reporter went near Naruto and gave him the micro.

"Konoha!" Naruto started, with tears, all stopped to hear him speak. "Thank you for choosing me as your new Hokage. I promise we will build a new Konoha... A strong Konoha that will no longer judge people by its origin or by its family." Naruto's friends smiled. "There will be a place for everyone in the new Konoha! No child will cry for loneliness! No life will be taken lightly ever again! Because Konoha is not the village where we live, but it is all of us! WE ARE KONOHA!" Naruto screamed, raising his arm in the air followed by a scream from the villagers. Kaoru, Jiraya and Pein were very proud of him. "We are the ones who matter, as forward, we will make a village for the people! A New Konoha!" All screamed again. "A place where sins will be forgiven and where everybody will get a second chance. A place..." Naruto stared his fellow villagers and smiled tenderly. "We can be proud of. We will make Konoha the village our ancestors wanted to be! The Will of Fire's Konoha!" All screamed Naruto's name again and again, while he continued waving at them.

"Could Hinata really announce Naruto as Hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

"As a leader from a noble clan, she can announce the new Hokage if the former one did not." Chi explained. "Of course the way he was chosen was different than the one written, but it was the fairest one."

"Naruto is the new Hokage..." Sasuke said.

"As he always wished to be." Sakura smiled, very happy for seeing her best friend's wish fulfilled. "Naruto will now live his dream. Congratulations!"

Naruto went near his friends, not hiding his tears of happiness.

"We will rebuild the village again." Naruto explained and stared the big tree above the Hokage's monument that Akatsuki left behind. "We will make a strong log to hold all the leaves."

"Well then, where are you going to live until then?" Kiba asked. "Your house was destroyed and you cannot come and go from your castle every day, we will need you here."

"Naruto can only enter the Hokage's house after the coronation ceremony..." Jiraya said.

"He can stay with the Hyuuga during the reconstruction of the village." Hinata offered her house. "After that he will stay in the Hokage's building, as a real Hokage." Naruto smiled at her, holding his girlfriend's hand tenderly. Hinata's heart never beat so fast as in that moment. The love of her life as realized his dream. The dream many said it was impossible. Ever since she knew Naruto she was certain he would become Hokage one day. That day finally has arrived. It was today. Everybody in Konoha wanted Naruto.

"And daddy and I?" Chi asked. Naruto stared them. "Will we be allowed to enter Konoha again?" Naruto smiled and then looked at Jiraya.

"The Hokage can forgive any rogue ninja and let him enter the village again, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. That's one of the powers of the Hokage." Jiraya answered. Naruto smiled and put his hand in Sasuke's shoulder.

"Then I say that all of your sins are now forgiven and you can come back to Konoha and help us rebuild it." Naruto said, making Sasuke smile. Sakura didn't appear to like the idea very much. With Naruto saying something like that, it sounded as if he was forgiving Sasuke from all the evil he did to Kirika, plus, now she would have to see him in Konoha, haunting her.

"Thank you, my Hokage." Sasuke said, making a bow, which made Naruto think he was the best.

"You can stay in my house, Sasuke, until you get one." Shikamaru offered. Sasuke said thanks.

"Well then, let's rebuild Konoha!" Naruto said in a decisive way.

"I think it is too late, maybe we should go to sleep first and build tomorrow." Sai advised. Naruto sighed and stared him, angrily.

"Sai... you should read the atmosphere first, before saying something so stupid." Naruto complained. Sai smiled.

...

In a peaceful garden under a blue sky, the Akatsuki members all fell down, ones above the others.

§Why me? Mmm...§ Deidara complained, once he was the one in the bottom. §I always was the lightest of us all, why should I be the one in the bottom! Mmm...?§

§Where are we?§ Phoenix looked everywhere, noticing they appeared to be near a Japanese huge temple with cherry trees surrounding it.

§Ha-ah! You are dressed as a fucking gay!§ Hidan mocked, seeing his friends were carrying white robs with a golden belt and a halo in their heads.

§You're talking nonsense as always, you are carrying the same clothes we are.§ Kakuzu said. Hidan stared himself.

§Yeah... well... but... deep shit!§ Hidan said, making Kakuzu sigh.

§I wonder if we are really dead.§ Kisame said.

§Yes... We got separated.§ The White Zetsu said and his comrades notice there were two Zetsu.

§Then... Jashin has come for me! Fuck yeah, bitch! I was saved!§ He screamed, but then realized something. §If I was saved, why are you here too?§

«You were all saved.» Tsukiyomi appeared. They recognized him.

§Itachi-san! You're here too?§ Kisame said, happy to see his fallen comrade.

§Good, that means we are really dead.§ Kakuzu realized, annoyed. §about 100 years of my life spending in trying not to die... and in the end...§

«Well, if you died before you would go to Hell, but now you are in Heaven.» Tsukiyomi explained.

§He-Heaven?!§ All exclaimed.

«Of course. All of you helped out freeing Skuld. The Heavens are thankful for that. Your energy was drained because it took more chakra than the one the statue had stored to free her. Leader's plan was perfect, but he didn't know that was going to happen. Forgive him» Tsukiyomi asked. His comrades stared each other.

§If we are in Heaven... it means... Mmm...§ Deidara started.

«The Gods had recognized your efforts and you were granted with the rank of Heroic Souls. Now your names lay near heroes like Kurogane, George and many others.» Tsukiyomi said. «You will be leaving in my house in Heaven, so feel free.»

§Hell Yeah!§ Hidan screamed, but all stared him. §Ups! I wanted to say Heaven Yeah!§

§Were all of our sins really forgiven?§ Phoenix asked.

«You gave your life for someone else. That's the biggest act of love.» Tsukiyomi explained.

§But we did it without wanting.§ Black Zetsu said.

«No. The moment you chose to follow Pein, you already had accepted that fate.» All released an 'Oh!'. «So, all that it left for you is to enjoy eternity.»

§And Mirai-chan?§ Kisame asked. Tsukiyomi sadly smiled.

«Worry not, she is fine. She is... back in the place where she always wanted to be.» Tsukiyomi explained and then disappeared.

§Eternity, fuckers! Let's celebrate!§ Hidan screamed.

...

After the night when Skuld was free, Pein went back to the Hidden Moon with Mirai, reaching his village after three long days of voyage. He laid Mirai down in her bed, back in the Tsukikage's palace and then sat in the living room. Kyo and Byo sat near him.

"So... have you free Skuld?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Yes... that's why Mirai is young again." He said, thinking how he was going to explain everything to his now little daughter.

"Then, who is going to be our Tsukikage now?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, we need one." Byo completed the sentence of his brother.

"I will reassume the place. I have only abandoned it to free Skuld, guess I must come back, even for Mirai's sake." Pein said. "I'm going to Kimi's house. I need to get Mikhail. Look over Mirai, ok?"

"Yes, uncle!" The Twins said.

Pein walked the streets of his village under the night. Only the stars and a small quarter of the Moon illuminated his path. He was already carrying the Hidden Moon clothes with furry neckbands and warm coats. The cold of his island was kind of nostalgic. Pein stared the big sea at his left.

"Guess I'm back into this peaceful island." Pein lowered his face. "I need to prepare the way for Kaoru. I'm sure he wants to come back." He continued walking. "Mirai... you have become Tsukikage. You were the only woman who could ever claim that. Even my sister Sjöfn, with all of her power and charisma couldn't do it. I remember, you never wanted to be a ninja when you were little. You wanted to be like me, but not to harm people." Pein smiled. "You were as fond as your mother." He reached Kimi's house. "At first... I wanted to forget everything... to go back to the time I was happy, with my sister, Fulla, Frigg and Mirai at my side. But now I realized... I have grown up. I'm no longer a young man. I needed to look to at future instead of the past." Pein knocked in the door. "My future is here. Where it always was. To prepare everything for the Norse Ninja... for the Dragon Lineage... for Kurogane..."

"Akatsuki-sempai!" Usagi opened the door and drove him in. "We got words for the harbour that you have came back."

"So, how was it? Did you free Skuld?" Kimi asked. His body still had bandages from the wounds the ANBU made him.

"Yes." Pein answered.

"And Mirai?" Usagi asked.

"She is fine. A little younger, but fine." Pein answered, seeing his cousins making a weird face.

"Daddy!" Mikhail entered and ran at his father's arms.

"Oh, my baby! Did you miss daddy? How was your stay in Kimi's house?" Pein asked, caressing Mikhail's hair.

"Well, he told me he had lots of fun, playing with Kaoru-chan." Konan entered, with tears in the corner of her eyes. Pein smiled back at her and didn't seem surprise for seeing her there. "You... You asked for me... Pein..."

"I realized I couldn't wish the past." Pein said and walked near Konan, holding her hand. "I want the future... you are my future, Konan. You, Mirai and Mikhail. We will be there... in the future." Konan smiled while a tear finally fell from her eyes. "So, are you willing to be the Hidden Moon's Queen?"

"Yes!" She hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"And a you, as it stands..." Pein stared Konan in the eyes. "Me too... I love you." The two blushed even more and kissed each other. Kimi and Usagi smiled too, hugging each other.

...

Minato ran over green heavenly fields under a starish blue sky where white birds flew. His tears of happiness were left behind as a mark of his passing. He stopped when he saw a woman picking flowers and smiled.

§Kushina.§ He said. The woman's blue eyes opened wide and she turned back, seeing the man she didn't had the chance to say good-bye 20 years ago. Her lips began to tremble and she began to cry. §Sorry, for arriving so late.§

§No!§ Kushina said, getting up. §You were just in time. Just in time for eternity. Together.§ The two hugged each other and kissed for the first time in two entire decades. §Welcome to Heaven.§

§Heaven is everywhere where our hearts and dreams lie. Mine will always lie with you. Always.§ Minato said and kissed her again. §I didn't have the chance to tell you, but...§ Kushina stared him curious. §Thank you, for giving me a child. Our boy has grown up into a handsome and good person.§

§Minato. You haven't changed a bit.§ Kushina said and the two kissed again.

.................................................................

With peace finally established, how will the new Konoha be?

Will Naruto deal well with the Hokage's duties?

Conceal yourselves for the next jutsu "A Dream That Came True"

So, have you liked? I decided to also make the end of Minato and Kushina. As you remember from Full Moon Phase, Kushina was left alone in Heaven, waiting for Minato, I wanted to make them go back together, both of them deserved a happy ending.

For Naruto and his friends you will need to wait a little bit longer. With this next chapter Last Moon Phase will end and New Moon Phase will start. I will continue updating in this story, so fear not, you will be notified. I will also write more Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba from now one, so you can see how everything will be resolved. Will Sakura forgive Sasuke and return to him or will she stay with the man who supported her? Stay tuned.

I couldn't choose if Pein was going to ask for his lover or for his daughter, so I made Skuld resurrect Mirai and Pein ask for Konan. I love happy endings.

Thank you for reading until this very far.

Kisses for you all!


	16. A Dream That Came True

**A Dream That Came True**

With the sunrise a new day came to Konoha and soon noises of hammers and woods were heard all over the village. Within no time the village would be reconstructed again and people would be able to continue their lives as always, but this time, with a new leader, one chosen by the people. The roots and the huge tree continued in Konoha, so its flowers and soft sweet scent could relax its inhabitants.

Near noon, Sasuke entered the Ichiraku Ramen with some huge sheets of paper. He was sweated and filled with dust from the repairs. The Uchiha too were helping Konoha to rebuild, after all, now he was a part of the village again.

"I heard you wanted to speak with me." Sasuke said and sat near Naruto, who was also covered with dust and looking to some reports and books.

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled. There wasn't a day ever since he was appointed as the new Hokage that Naruto didn't smile. He was living his dream. Even if he wasn't working as a Hokage already, he had to learn the basics and so passed most of the day studying. When he was young, and even now, he didn't like to study, but for Hokage, he was always ready. Sasuke put the papers in the table and asked for a meal, joining Naruto in his lunch. "What are those papers for?" The Uchiha stared the papers and then opened one, showing it to Naruto. "Uh?"

"It's a plant, stupid." Sasuke answered, seeing his friend was not realizing what it was.

"It's very big." Naruto said, even unknowing if he was saying it right, but he said it in the same way, just to look smart, which was noticed by Sasuke.

"It has around 12 rooms, three living rooms, a big kitchen and six bathrooms." Sasuke resumed. Naruto stared him curious.

"What? Are you opening an inn?"The Hokage asked.

"No, it's the plant I made for my house." Sasuke confessed, which surprised his friend.

"Why do you want a house with so many things? Are you trying to get lost within it?" Naruto asked.

"No... I..." The Uchiha blushed a little. "I want to have a big family..." He didn't tell that to anyone yet, but one of Sasuke's dreams always was to revive his clan and a big family was needed to do that. He felt kind of fine for speaking about that with Naruto, after all, the Dragon King was his only real friend. "I wanna have a bunch of kids."

"Really?" Naruto was surprised.

"Yeah..." Sasuke smiled. "I love taking care of Chi. Five or six children more would be cool."

"I would be happy to have just one with Hinata and you want six? You continue to be as greedy as ever." Naruto said, eating a piece of ramen. "But first you need to find a woman." The Hokage noticed that Sasuke had lowered his face. "Come on! I noticed the girls going near the repairs and giving you food."

"No... it's just..." Sasuke closed his eyes as if he was saying he didn't want to talk about that, which was perceived by Naruto. "So, what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Well..." Naruto put a box over the table that received Sasuke's distrustful look. "I guess you will need to find a job to pay such a big house."

"Yes. I will be leaving in a cheap house until I spare the money required for the investment." Sasuke explained.

"Me... the great Hokage, has found a job perfect for you." Naruto said very happy. "Go ahead, open the box!" Sasuke continued to find it strange, but opened the paper made container. It was a white big coat without sleeves.

"How is a coat going to help me win money?" Sasuke asked.

"No! See the symbol!" Naruto turned the coat's back to Sasuke, where he could see a shuriken with the Uchiha's fan inside. The man recognized the symbol immediately. "I was told that there was a free place for the Military Police General. The last one was a little old and died during Orochimaru's assault. I thought you would like to have the place and once the symbol had the Uchiha's crest I realized your family must had some connections with the police, so... are you accepting my propose and work directly under my orders?" Sasuke hold the coat, staring the symbol. He remembered when he was young, before his family was killed, and how he wished to join the Military Police one day, so he could be as great as his father. Now, Naruto was giving him the chance of becoming the General. The Uchiha would command the Police once more, but this time, to serve Naruto as Hokage.

"I... I do." Sasuke answered with a smile. "Thank you. I..." Sasuke moved his lips, but no word came out. There was no way he could pay back all that Naruto was doing for him.

"Come on! We are friends! I want to have the persons I trust the most serving me directly, so I can be more relaxed." Naruto explained. "Well, I have to go. I need to sign some things. See you later." The Hokage left. Sasuke continued staring his coat and smiled.

"I used to watch you from the highs, but now... you are the one above me. Guess... guess I will really be receiving your orders, Naruto. Life if kind of funny." Sasuke said and grabbed a pencil, looking at his future house's plant. "Maybe I should add an office."

"Hello Ichiraku-san, do you know where Naruto is?" Sakura had put one of the curtains aside with her arm. Sasuke automatically looked at her when he heard her voice. She didn't notice him, continuing to speak with the old man. The Uchiha felt his heart beating faster and found himself blushing just for being looking at her.

"Naruto has been here until a moment ago, but you can ask Sasuke-san where he is." The old man said. Sakura's heart stopped when she heard that name and made everything at her reach to avoid looking at him.

"I-I will find him later, thanks." Sakura was about to run away, but the Uchiha noticed it.

"Wait! Sakura!" He ran after her and caught her arm. She closed her eyes immediately, holding her anger. "I need to talk with you! Turn yourself at me."

"NO!" She rashly answered. "I don't want to see your face! I hate you."

"We have to talk. Please, listen to me! Look at me!" Sasuke begged, holding her arms tightly. The medical ninja continued struggling to get free from him. 'I don't wanna see his face!' Sakura thought. 'He looks so much like Kirika... I can't! He killed her! My little baby! My daughter! I don't wanna be touched by him!' "Sakura, please. Let's just sit down and talk. I want to talk with you."

"I HAVE NOTHING TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Sakura freed an arm and punched Sasuke right in the face. The man fell in the ground with his hand holding his wounded cheek. The medical ninja stared him angrily. "I hate you, you murderer!" Sasuke just wanted to explain himself to her. "Go back to your snake's nest, you cobra!" The Uchiha bleed from his mouth, making Sakura's eyes opened wide. His face... the way he was bleeding... it was... just like Kirika. Tears appeared in her eyes and she put her hands in the head. "I can't even stand looking at you."

"Sakura... Let me..." Sasuke tried to speak, but she ran away. "Crap!" The Uchiha felt angry for losing the chance.

Sakura continued running through the village. 'Why? Why did Naruto forgive him?' She thought. 'After all he did to Kirika... to my Kirika! I can't stand his face! Disappear Sasuke! Disappear!' She stopped and leaned near a wall, catching her breath.

"Why Kirika? Why did you have to look just like your murderer?" Sakura asked to herself. "I feel so happy when I'm looking at your picture, but when I see you in Sasuke..." Sakura put her hand in the chest. "It hurts..."

At the night, in the Nara mansion, Shikamaru and Sasuke were sat at the table, reading the newspaper when suddenly, Shikaichi ran at his father.

"Save me!" He begged, crying. Shikamaru saw him so desperate that asked him what was going on. "That... that..." the boy cried.

"Where are you?" Chi entered and noticed the young boy. She smiled and jumped at him. "How can you leave your girlfriend alone like that?"

"Girlfriend?" Shikamaru found it strange, but Chi grabbed Shikaichi by his ponytail, pulling him near her.

"Yes! Shikaichi is going to marry me and give me lots of babies!" Chi smiled, hugging her 'new' boyfriend, who struggled and cried to get free.

"Aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend and think about children?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes, but I like to plan the future with caution and beforehand." Chi said, pulling the little blonde boy. "Come! Let's play husband and wife. I'll be the husband."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TOO! THAT'S TROUBLESOME! PLEASE!" Shikaichi begged, trying to hold himself at the table's legs, but Chi pulled him.

"Chi, be polite! You can't hold the others by their hair." Sasuke said, without taking his eye out of the newspaper. His daughter quickly dropped Shikaichi and said sorry. "You can't obligate the others to be your boyfriends just because you want them too."

"Yes daddy." Chi answered with a smile. Shikaichi got up and stared her, very scared. Sasuke remembered something and turned to Shikamaru.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke started, catching the ANBU's Leader attention. "Do you have a photo-album?"

"An album? Why?" Shikamaru was kind of curious. Sasuke felt a little nervous, but he wanted to see...

"Do you have..." He hesitated. "Do you have any photograph from Kirika?" Shikamaru's eyes opened wide.

"Since when do you know?" Shikamaru asked, a little nervous.

"Since I came back. Naruto told me." Sasuke confessed. Shikamaru lowered his face. "I... Thank you for supporting Sakura."

"Kiba was the one who did the biggest part of the job. I just helped with some of the medicine." Shikamaru explained. "You..."

"I..." Sasuke was so repented that he couldn't even describe how he was feeling. He bit his lower lip, looking aside. The ANBU noticed it and looked down.

"No. I don't have one. Sorry." Shikamaru answered, catching a sigh from Sasuke. "Why don't you ask Naruto, I'm sure he has tons of them."

"I asked him right after he told me, but he said he lost everything he had in Konoha during Orochimaru's assault." Sasuke said, sadden. "Guess only Sakura has them now."

"She does not want to speak with you, does she?" Shikamaru noticed. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I cannot censure her. She must hate me more than anything else. Every time I try to approach her, she flees or hits me." Sasuke sighed. "I just wanted to talk with her."

"Well, I know this may be a little troublesome, but why don't you ask Naruto to help you?" Shikamaru suggested.

"I cannot depend on Naruto for everything. I hate depending on the others." Sasuke said, letting Shikamaru to think he hated living under his roof, but he knew it was not that he was talking about. "I was the one who caused the problem... I am the one who has to end it."

"It will be hard to convince Sakura to talk with you. I know her, we have been working in the same team for ages. When she puts something in her head, she won't change her direction." Shikamaru explained. Sasuke put the journal down and held his forehead with the hand. "You will need Naruto for that one. That, or you have to make Kiba let you talk with her, which I sincerely doubt." Sasuke sighed again. "Is your body free from those medicines now?"

"Yes. I know the components to make the antidote." Sasuke confessed. "Even if some of the side effects start to affect me, I can make the cure... the cure that..." The Uchiha's hand trembled a little. "Could heal my daughter."

"Well, you didn't know you were going to impregnate Sakura. Even I didn't know it when I first made it with Temari. Life can be troublesome." Shikamaru said. Sasuke got up and went to his bedroom. The ANBU Leader lowered his face. "You are hurt... and worst..." Shikamaru stared the door from where Sasuke left. "You still love Sakura, but she no longer cares about you."

The Uchiha left his body fell in the bed, with his face drowned in the pillow.

"For how long will I pay for this sin?" Sasuke asked to himself, closing his eyes. "Sakura..."

In another house, Kiba and Sakura were having dinner. The dog lover found the silence of his girlfriend strange. The woman was just moving the food with the chopsticks and not eating.

"Is there something wrong?" Kiba asked. Sakura appeared to have awaken with his voice. "You're not eating."

"Sorry, I..." Sakura decided to tell everything to her boyfriend. After all, he was always there for her. "I found Sasuke this afternoon." Kiba's eyes opened wide. "We had a fight..." Sakura began to cry. "I can't stand looking at his face." Kiba got up and went near her, hugging the woman. "Why? Why is he back? Why? Just seeing him brings back all that suffering to my heart... Kiba!"

"Don't worry." The man caressed her face and touched her cherry blossom shaped ring. "Let him suffer for his sins." Sakura stared him and smiled.

"You're right. I need to forget him." Sakura said, caressing Kiba's hand.

"The best antidote to sadness is an entire hour getting laid." Kiba said, pulling Sakura. "Let's go to bed and celebrate our engagement." She blushed and smiled.

There was a knock in the door.

"No way!!" Kiba complained. "We were going to get laid." Sakura opened the door.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" Naruto entered, hugging Sakura in his stupid way.

"Hi!" Hinata made a bow.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Let me go! Stupid!" Sakura was about to punch him, but Naruto held her arm.

"How can you rise your hand to your Hokage?" Naruto mocked, but then noticed the ring in her finger. "That ring..."

"Yeah! We are going to get married!" Kiba confessed, crossing his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Within a year. Isn't that cool?"

"Congratulations!" Hinata said to her friend, very glad. "Finally you are going to take that big step. I'm so happy."

"Thank you! By the way, I want you to be my wedding's godmother." Kiba said, catching Hinata by surprise, which made her blush. "So, do you accept?"

"Yes!" Hinata smiled. Naruto was staring Sakura with his eyes wide open. 'And...' He thought. 'And Sasuke? Sakura-chan...'

"And I want you to be my godfather, Naruto." Sakura said with a smile. Naruto made a weird face. 'Sasuke loves you...' He said within him. Hinata noticed his inner conflict. 'Why?' Naruto liked Sakura as a sister of his, he wanted her to be happy, but he also wanted Sasuke to be happy too. If Sakura marries Kiba then... Sasuke will be broken-hearted, more than he already is.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata woke him up.

"Ah? Yes. I accept... Sakura-chan." Naruto answered, but he was not happy with the marriage. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. Although, he had to remember that Kiba was the one who stood at Sakura's side all this time. Sakura loved him. The Hokage bound his hands. "Sakura-chan, I brought this to you." Naruto showed her a red vest, just like the one Konoha's shinobis used to wear, but a little shorter in the belly and with a white mantle in the back.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"I want you to lead the Medical Department from now on." Naruto said, catching Sakura unguarded. "You are going to be Konoha's third most important person from now on! Isn't that great!"

"I..." Sakura blushed, hugging the vest. "Thank you!"

"I couldn't remember anyone else to assume the place. I hope you like it!" Naruto said.

"Have you chosen your councillors yet?" Kiba asked. Naruto stared him for a long time. He had not. "Ass..."

"You need to think quickly, Naruto-kun. Your coronation ceremony is within two days." Hinata remembered.

"I know... I will find someone." Naruto said, a little embarrassed.

The group had a cup of tea together and then Naruto and Hinata left them, heading to the Hyuuga district.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? You haven't said a thing ever since we left." Hinata asked, holding his hand. Naruto stared her and the two took a sit in one of the Hyuuga's garden benches.

"I'm worried with Sasuke. He..."

"Because of Sakura's wedding?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Sasuke is always trying to solve things with her, but she keeps avoiding him. He is suffering with all of this and I think he will suffer more after knowing about the wedding." Naruto explained, leaning his head in Hinata's shoulders. "I want Sasuke to have a second chance, just like the one you gave to me." Hinata caressed Naruto's hair. "He is my friend..."

"I know, but you cannot obligate Sakura to forgive him. That's something only she can do." Hinata said. "I know you care a lot about both of them, but... that's their problem. If you pressure her, she may even hate Sasuke more or think he was the one who sent you there. Try not to rush things, Naruto-kun."

"You're right. I guess I just can't stop thinking about my friends... They are important to me..." Naruto smiled and stared Hinata in the eyes. "Just like you." The Hyuuga Leader blushed. "Kiss me."

"Na-Naruto-kun! We are inside of the Hyuuga district. Someone may see us!" She said, embarrassed.

"They know we are dating. Come on!" Naruto hugged her closely to his body. She smiled, putting her hands in Naruto's face and kissed him passionfully.

From a window nearby, Hiashi was staring them.

"Why did it have to come to this?" He asked to himself. "I recognize Naruto as my Hokage, but... it would have been better for you, Hinata, if he died within six months. Seven years. The clan cannot wait that long. I shouldn't have rushed and chose you as the leader. I doomed you. Sorry, Hinata." The man sighed and closed the window.

After the repairs were finished, it was time to crown Naruto Hokage. The fresh new village was decorated with posters, flags and messages to Naruto. The festival atmosphere filled the streets, where people were already trying to find the best place to see the ceremony.

In the Nara mansion, Sasuke was dressing Chi with a beautiful white kimono, giving her a fan just like the Uchiha symbol after that.

"Are you really going to work in the Military Police?" The little girl asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said, brushing Chi's hair. "Daddy is going to win money to buy us a big house. Plus, daddy is going to work most of the time in Konoha, so you are not going to be alone." Chi smiled.

"So, we are going to be a family, like you promised me we would be?" Chi asked.

"Yes. And daddy will work hard to find you a good mommy." Sasuke said, but Chi didn't find it very funny.

"I don't need a dirty pig! I'm fine just with daddy!" Chi said, angry.

"But daddy needs to rebuild his clan." Sasuke explained, but didn't convince Chi. "Come, we need to get Naruto."

"Can I take Shikaichi with me?" Chi asked.

"No, he is going with his father." Sasuke said, seeing Chi making a sad face. "Come, let's go."

Naruto was in the Hyuuga District, dressing his Hokage's suit. He never felt so cool and proud of himself in his entire life as he felt in the moment he stared himself in the mirror that day. The red and white made him look even prettier.

"You look so cool, Naru-nii!" Kaoru said. He was dressed just like Naruto, but with a smaller model. The Hokage had tears in the corner of his eyes. He was living his dream. He was minutes away of being coroneted.

Hokage.

He was the new Hokage.

Nothing could ruin his happiness.

Nothing.

"Naruto-ku- WAUH!" Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto dressed as Hokage. "You look so-"

"Dashing! I know!" Naruto said, making a model pose. "You look great too." Hinata was carrying a soft blue imperial kimono and her hair had so many ornaments that Naruto had no idea how she could hold her head. "As an Hokage's girlfriend should be." Naruto gave his hand to her.

"Ah... this is a formal ceremony. We are not husband and wife, so, we..." Hinata loved holding Naruto's hand, but now, she had to left him go.

"I care not!" Naruto quickly answered. "Now I'm the Hokage, so I make the rules. And I order you to give me your hand and walk by my side!"

"You can't do that." Sasuke entered with Chi in his arms. Naruto stared him and smiled seeing him wearing the police's coat. "You are a Hokage now, you can't be the law or you will turn into a dictator."

"But I just want to walk with Hinata." Naruto cried in a childish way.

"We have plenty of time to be together after the ceremony. Plus, I will be in the podium with you." Hinata said, making Naruto feel better.

"Go, Naru-nii!" Kaoru cheered.

"Yeah!" Naruto screamed and the four left.

The Hokage was guided by some ANBU until he reached the roof of the Hokage's building, where the ceremony was going to be hold. Lots of flags with the Kanji for Fire addressed the rooftop. Most of the important ninjas of the village were also there to present the coronation. Maaya reunited most of her team to broadcast the ceremony. Sakura and Shikamaru were already up there.

"So Naruto had also chosen you to be the ANBU Leader. It's just like him." Sakura said with a smile to Shikamaru.

"I was already getting ready for the place. So he choosing me was not a surprise." He answered.

The drums began to make noise and Naruto entered, following the red carpet that was. Everybody stared him proudly and made a bow as he passed near them. The Hokage stared the monument where soon his face would be. 'Father. I made it. I'm a Hokage just like you were. I will bring peace to Konoha, as you wanted to. Sandaime, thank you for raising me. For believing in me. Granny Tsunade, I'm here as the Hokage you always believe I was going to be. Kakashi-sensei, thank you for taking care of my son and sorry for not telling you the truth. Now I'm a Hokage too, like you were.' Naruto smiled tenderly while remembering the old spirits of fire. 'I will... be the trunk of this village.'

In the podium were Homura and Koharu, who had to give him the Hokage's hat and a large string with cropped paper. The old councillors had no other option but to accept Naruto, unless they wanted to end up dead like Danzou. Everybody in Konoha want Minato's child to be the new leader. Jiraya smiled proudly at his godson.

"You've made it, you pervert little boy. You are Hokage." Ero-Sennin said with tears in the corner of his eyes. "Damn confetti."

Naruto went near them and got on his knees, ready to take the oath.

"Konoha shinobis from all the ages, our brothers, our family…" Homura started, speaking loud so everybody could hear him. Naruto's heart never beat so fast. "Today, a new flame shall burn and carry out our Will of Fire. May seasons come and go. May empires be forged and destroyed. But, our Will of Fire will remain in the hearts of our heirs and last for eternity. The Hokage is the person who carries out the light of the Will and that entrusts it into the hearts of the new shinobis that one day will take our places." Naruto felt proud of himself.

"In the past, our beloved heroes, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi took the Hokage's title, but now, a new log will sustain our leaves and keep a safety place for the others that will come. This person, the seventh generation of leaders, is this man." Koharu pointed at Naruto, who smiled.

"Do you swear to look over Konoha as your new family?" Homura asked.

"I swear." Naruto affirmed firmly.

"Do you swear to protect Konoha, even if it cost you your life?" Koharu asked.

"Yes."

"Do you swear maintain united the leaves of this tree?" Homura asked.

"Yes!" Naruto answered once again.

"Do you swear to distinguish between love and duty?" Koharu asked.

"I do!" Naruto said.

"Then… keep our King inside your heart and rise, Nanadaime Hokage." Homura and Koharu said, putting the hat in Naruto's head and the string around his neck. The Dragon Kin got up and looked at his people. All bowed down. Tears appear in the young man's eyes. He raised his arm, while everybody continued bowing…

Everybody.

All had finally acknowledged him.

He was Hokage.

Nanadaime Hokage.

Now Naruto had to make a speech. Luckily, he knew he sucked at writing, so he asked Sakura to make something for him. It was not much different from what he had already said after the Akatsuki incident. All heard him without taking their eyes out of the new Hokage.

It was such a beautiful day. Perfect. It was perfect.

"Now, I wanna announce my new advisors." Naruto said. Homura and Koharu were not surprised, plus, they were very old to continue their duties. "And so, I will take three."

"Three?" Kiba found it strange.

"Why, three?" Hinata asked to herself. All found it curious.

"As you know," Naruto started. "My life span is very short, so I will need more advisors that will also help the Konoha in the moments I will not be able to. I don't wanna see my village in suffering because of my... old age." Naruto found strange saying something like that, but he was even older than the former councillors now, even not looking like it. "So, it will be better to have three, even for voting proposes. So, I nominate my advisors, Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru jumped in his place. How troublesome could it be to be a councillor? Temari felt very proud of her husband, who had blushed when everybody clapped. The ANBU Leader got up and waved at the crowd. Naruto continued. "Haruno Sakura." The medical ninja also blushed a lot. She was going to be a councillor. She waved happily. Kiba waved back at her, who smiled. "And Uchiha Sasuke." All stared Naruto dumbfounded. Sasuke noticed the crowd hadn't clapped, except for Chi, but he got up and waved. Naruto felt angry and turned at them. "I have forgiven Sasuke. If you trust me, then trust my choices. Sasuke will help Konoha grow! If he is in Konoha, then he is Konoha and he shall be treated as Konoha!"

All clapped.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, feeling sad but glad his friend was there for him. "I promise you, there will be a day you will no longer need to be there for me." Sakura closed her eyes.

"You will always be Naruto's weakest point." She said. Sasuke knit his brows. "Just try not to ruin his dream." The Uchiha felt insulted. He had to answer back.

"Better Naruto's weakest point than Naruto's weakest link." Sasuke insulted. Shikamaru felt the environment a little tense. "At least I don't run away crying."

"Why you-" Sakura was about to move from her place, but Hinata held her.

"Please. This is Naruto-kun's day. Let's not ruin it." She begged seriously. Sasuke was staring Sakura in a superior way, as if she was below him. The medical ninja was not enjoying it, but for Naruto, she turned her face way, listening to her friend speaking.

After the speech, it was time to eat. As expected, Naruto has ordered ramen for everybody. Many of Naruto's friends came near him, complimenting him.

"I'm happy for you, finally you made your dream come true." Sai said with a smile. Ino was at his side, but staring Sakura, who was shouting smoke from the nostrils.

"Yeah! Now I'm the man!" Naruto said.

"Finally you have found a rank so high that can reimburse the fact that you have a small penis." Sai said. Naruto just didn't kick his butt because Sasuke held him.

"I thought Ino had told you not to talk about penises!" Naruto argued.

"No. Ino-chan and I talk a lot about penises." Sai said, making Ino blush.

"Oh, my love. We cannot tell the others about our private conversations." Ino tried to amend the situation.

"Are you sure? Isn't that a way of making close friends?" Sai asked, confused.

"Yes... but you have to think about what you are going to say, before saying it." Ino explained.

After the party, everybody went back to their houses. Naruto and Kaoru already had their baggage in the Hokage's house. The Dragon King was now in the Hokage's room with his councillors, Kaoru and Hinata.

"Well, tomorrow Konoha will take a day off and after that we will start working." Naruto explained. "As you may now, you will have to make three reports per day about what happened in the departments you are responsible for."

"Three? How troublesome. That's too many." Shikamaru sighed.

"You are the one who will have more work, Shikamaru, after all, the ANBU are the ones who take the hardest missions." Sakura mocked, making him even more worried. He will have to report everything... everything.

"As you may imagine, some of the reports will have points in common. Meaning you will have to work together-" Naruto was explaining, when Sakura interrupted him.

"I refuse to work with Sasuke." Sakura's look didn't let place for doubts. Sasuke knit his brows.

"You have to, for Konoha." Naruto tried to show her he was not doing that because he wanted to, but because it was needed. "Sasuke is a councillor as you, you have to..."

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, I cannot take that order." Sakura said with a serious face.

"Then I don't want to work with Haruno-san too." Sasuke said. Naruto was near a heart attack. "She takes personal interest above duty. I cannot work with a ninja like that. It's bad for us and for Konoha."

"What?! I take... Why you!" Sakura was about to punch him, but Naruto screamed.

"I will not support this every time we have a meeting! Can't you just solve your problems?" Naruto asked. It was painful for him to see his friends arguing with each other.

"I have nothing to solve with Uchiha-san." Sakura spitted. "I just hope he can take out his dick and fuck himself for the rest of his days." Hinata covered Kaoru's innocent ears. Even Naruto was shocked with what Sakura had just said. Shikamaru wanted to run away.

"You have just proved my point. It's impossible to work with you." Sasuke said. "You are impolite and respect not your companions." Everything Sasuke was saying was just pissing off Sakura even more. Naruto didn't understand why the Uchiha was doing that. If Sasuke wanted to get well with Sakura again, why was he treating her like that? "Now, if you excuse me, Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama, Nara-san, I have to go home. I don't want to leave my daughter alone." Sasuke was about to leave, but Sakura stared him.

"You suck as a father." She said. Kaoru's eyes opened wide. "I'm sorry for Chi-ga-bu." Sasuke bound his hands tightly. "For having someone as irresponsible as you looking over her."

"I know..." He answered quietly, surprising Sakura. He stared the kunoichi in the eyes. "That's why I try my best every day. So one day, I will not suck anymore." He left.

"Better leave too. I also have kids." Shikamaru said. "See you after tomorrow." He left. Sakura's body continued trembling with anger.

"Why Sasuke?" She asked Naruto. "You know what he has done to my Kirika. Why have you welcomed him back?"

"Sasuke does not know about Kirika." Naruto lied to see Sakura's reaction. "How are you expecting to see him pay for something he does not know?"

"I'm not going to tell him!" Sakura screamed. "For me, he can die without knowing it! Kirika didn't deserve a father like him!"

"You don't know! You haven't talked with Sasuke yet. Maybe he would be repented and show you how sorry he is." Naruto explained.

"I don't wanna hear anymore about that guy! I wanna forget that I once loved him and that I gave myself to him!" Sakura turned her back at Naruto. "The only thing good that came from Sasuke was Kirika." Tears fell from her eyes. "Nothing more... nothing more... Bye." She left.

"Why me?" Naruto complained. Hinata went near him, caressing his hair. "I just wanted them to... at least not be angry with each other. That would already be fine."

"Naruto-kun... you have to relax. You had a tough day." Hinata made some massages in his shoulders that tasted like Heaven. "I'll help you with your luggage. Come."

"Ok. I cannot deny an order that came from my Hyuuga Queen." Naruto held her hand. "Come Kaoru!"

"Yeah!" the boy jumped to Naruto shoulders and the three entered the Hokage's house. Just the living room was big enough to hold a salon football game. The TV covered one of the walls and the white sofas were very comfortable. Giant bookcases and scroll-cases also adorned the room, along with bonsais and posters. "I missed my sofa so much!" Kaoru said, jumping in the sofa.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. He never thought houses could be so big. His castle was huge, but it was a castle. Sure the Hokage's house had everything. A huge kitchen equipped with the whole lot needed. A bathroom with a hydro-massage tub and filled with mirrors. And a bedroom even bigger than the living-room with a bed big enough to carry ten persons. Above the bed was a big carpet with the Hokage's symbol. "I love this place!"

"Naru-nii, watch my bed!" Kaoru called, pulling his father's hand. His bedroom was huge too and still had the things Kakashi and Mirai bought for him. "I wanna sleep!"

"Ok. Let's change your clothes and put you in the bed!" Naruto did so and covered his child with the blankets. "Are you comfy?"

"Yes." Kaoru answered, yawning. "We are going to be together from now on, right, Naru-nii?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes. Just like a father and child should be." Naruto said and kissed goodnight Kaoru. The boy was so tired from the party that fell asleep right away. After that, Naruto left the bedroom and sat in the sofa, where Hinata was waiting for him.

"Is he sleeping?" She asked, caressing Naruto's hand.

"Yeah." Naruto answered. "I think he is still hurt because of what I said to him, when he was Kurogane." Hinata hugged Naruto, trying to make him feel better. "Maybe I should talk with him about that."

"Kaoru said he wanted to be a normal kid. Give him some time and you will see that soon he is going to call you 'daddy'." Hinata said, staring Naruto. The two looked at each other for a while, not thinking about anything, once the vision of one another was big enough to fill their thoughts.

"Well, stay here just a little bit and don't sneak out. I have a surprise for you!" Naruto said and left. The Hyuuga was very curious. A surprise? What could it be? Hinata left herself stay in the sofa, fearing she could ruin it, but her heart continued beating nervously. "Done!" The Hokage appeared and covered Hinata's eyes with a ribbon.

"What?" She asked.

"Come. Let me take you there." Naruto said and drove Hinata. After walking for a short time, he took out her ribbon. "Ta-da!" Hinata blushed a lot. The big Hokage's bed was covered with rose petals and the moon light coming from the window illuminated the bed. A romantic slow music was airing in the radio and the candles released a soft scent that made the place perfect. "I remembered you wanted your first time to be in a hotel." Hinata jumped in her place. "Well, the Hokage's house is not a hotel... it's better." Naruto had a champagne bottle in one hand and cups in the other. "So..." he gave one cup to his girlfriend. "The Hokage's house has a Jutsu that disables any eye technique. Meaning, the Hyuuga cannot see us within it." Naruto explained, crossing his arms around Hinata's waist. "So, no one is going to annoy us."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed a lot when she realized what was going to happen next. The two danced slowly, very close to each other. Naruto caressed Hinata's back, while she rubbed her head in his neck. Her heart was jumping inside of her chest. Was it going to be this time? Would she finally be his? How long had Hinata wished for this moment? For long she carried her admiration towards the Dragon King. She believed in him since the very start. After so many things, they were together. Just the two of them. Now Naruto was Hokage, he was going to have time to think about other things, other dreams he could possibly have.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered, pulling the belt from her kimono. He wanted Hinata. He wanted her to be his. To live with him forever. He wanted Hinata to be at his side in every important moment of his life. She was always there ever since he was little, but hidden for everybody, staring Naruto from behind. Now he wanted her to be at his side. She didn't need to hide anymore. The Hyuuga's belt fell in the ground. "Trust me." He asked. She stared him with her shiny white eyes. Her happiness was so big she needed to let it leave as tears to fit in her body. Naruto untied her kimono, letting it fell in the ground too and then stared Hinata's white bra and panties. He held her in his arms and laid the woman in the bed of roses. "I'm yours, my love." Naruto said, caressing her face. "Just say it. I will do everything you want to. Just say where you want me to touch you." The Hokage said it so slowly that made Hinata want him even more. He was being so tender, offering himself like that to her. Only someone who truly loved her could do something like that. "Say it." Naruto moved his lips slowly again. "Where? Maybe here..." The Dragon King put his hand inside of her bra, caressing her nipple, making the woman moan. "Or maybe deeper..." Naruto used his other hand and put it inside Hinata's panties, making her moan louder. She could feel two of his fingers inside of her, moving softly while touching her within. She hugged Naruto tightly. The Hokage licked her cheek, adding another finger, hearing another moan coming from her.

"Naruto..." She whispered, crying of happiness. "Touch me... please. My Hokage..." Every place of her body that the man has put his hands on was on fire. Hinata was feeling very hot and willing for more of her Hokage. Naruto smiled tenderly.

"As you wish." Naruto took out her bra and started sucking her breasts, holding her hips. The music from the radio appeared to be far away. The Hokage trailed Hinata's body with his mouth. Her body was trembling with Naruto's touches, while she pulled his hair. After kissing very single part of her, the Dragon King stared Hinata with his eyes filled with love. He smiled and kissed her passionfully, taking her panties off slowly. Only the numerous ornaments in her hair remained. She was totally naked under the man she loved. "You know... I have been thinking..." Naruto said, taking out his white Hokage's coat. "Now, I have seven more years of life." Hinata stared him. "That means, I can raise a child, even if it is just for a short period. I will be there for him, so..." Naruto smiled. "Do you still want to have a baby with me?" Hinata's eyes opened wide. Was Naruto telling her he wanted to build a family? He still wanted to have a baby. Her lower lip trembled even more and she smiled, letting some tears fell from her eyes. "Uh? What's your answer?"

"I do..." She said gladly. "I do wanna have a baby with you, Naruto-kun." He smiled, while taking out his shirt and then the net one inside of it. Naruto kissed her, sensing Hinata untying his trousers. He laid down above her again. "Have me. Naruto-kun. Give me a child." She asked, drunken by passion, while Naruto kissed her neck.

"Bite my shoulder if it starts hurting. Try to relax as much as you can." Naruto instructed. Hinata crossed her arms around the Hokage's neck, holding him tightly. "I'll go slowly..." Naruto started moving, hearing Hinata screaming. "Are you ok?" It was painful for the Hyuuga to have something within her. It was a strange feeling, it pained but it was also good. Above good, it was pleasant.

"Y-Y-Yes..." She said, trembling. "Go on..." Naruto kissed her cheek softly to make her feel better and then continued. Her body shivered even more with that weird sensation. She got out of breath. The Hokage continued entering her body slowly. It was warm. Naruto blushed a lot, while Hinata bit her shoulder so hardly that made it bleed. The Hokage wanted more. He wanted to see her screaming his name. He wanted to pleasure her. To make her reach the stars with him. His sweat started to fall above Hinata's wet body.

"I will... show you... how much... I love you." Naruto said and started moving faster and faster. Hinata moaned a lot, ending up screaming. For some moments, she felt she was not in herself. She felt she was somewhere else. Did Naruto have that power? The power to free her from the cage that it was her body and made her go somewhere else? Where was that place? That place that made her feel like a god... Naruto felt Hinata's nails penetrating his back's skin, making him also moan with pleasure. The Hyuuga's body was making him reach his limits. He bound his hands, pulling the sheets under him and made some strange sounds, coming out. His head fell in the pillow, near Hinata's. The two were now trying to catch back their breaths. Naruto could sense Hinata breathing under him. The couple was much blushed, unbelieving how happy they were. The Hokage turned his face to Hinata, who also stared him. Both smiled. "I love you."

"Me too... Naruto-kun." She said, a little tired. "I love you too." She hugged him and closed her eyes, resting a little. Her cheerfulness had no words that could describe it. So she just let herself enjoying being in Naruto's arms. He hugged her too, rubbing his face in her head.

"Resting already. The night is still a child. We still have so many things to try." Naruto said in a tricky way.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata opened her eyes wide. "Many things?"

"Of course! Now it's your time to touch me wherever I want you too. And I know just where and how!" He pervertely smiled, leaving Hinata very embarrassed.

The two continued enjoying themselves under the red sheets of the Hokage's bed, brightened by the Full Moon's light.

In the morning, Kaoru woke up with the sun. The young boy got out of his bed and went to the kitchen, where he needed the help of a bench to get the milk from the fridge. Then, he put it in a bowl along with some cereals. Once the kid already lived in the Hokage's house, he knew where the things were. Kaoru was about to eat, but his mind made him think about something else.

"I wonder... If Naru-nii is angry with me?" He asked to himself. "He looks at me as if he was waiting for something..." Kaoru closed his eyes. "Who am I kidding? He wants me to call him 'father'... but" The boy stared the window, from which he could see Konoha. "I always saw him as a child of mine when I was a ghost. How can I call him father and mean it? He is like a brother of mine..." He sighed. "Guess I was better without my memories..." The kid finished his breakfast and then jumped from the table, running to Naruto's bedroom. He opened the door quickly and jumped at his father. "NARU-NII!" he screamed. Naruto was sleeping, hugging Hinata. "Naru-nii, let's play! I wanna play! Come play with me! Please, let's play! Play now! Play! Play! Play!"

"Kaoru... what the...?" Naruto yawned. "I had just fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"Six thirty." Kaoru said. The Hokage's eyes rolled and his head fell in the pillow. "Play!"

"The last time daddy looked at the clock it was six... Please. Let me sleep." Naruto turned his back at Kaoru, hugging Hinata again, who was so tired that not even bother in waking up.

"But..." Kaoru started sniffing as if he was about to cry. "Naru-nii is always so busy. I preferred when you had time to play with me." Naruto opened his eyes. It was true that he was very busy with Konoha's reconstruction and had no time to play with Kaoru. What kind of a father would do that? He sat in the bed and turn to the little boy. "Play?"

"Ok. But let's not make too much noise, Hinata is sleeping." Naruto said. Kaoru jumped with happiness. "Wait outside, let daddy dress something."

After a minute, Naruto went with Kaoru to the kid's bedroom, where they were playing with a toy train. The Hokage was almost falling asleep.

"Daddy, you are not paying attention!" Kaoru screamed, throwing a toy at Naruto's head.

"Sorry, son... I..." Naruto's eyes opened wide. Did he really hear it? He stared Kaoru with his eyes wide open. "What did you say?"

"See!" Kaoru cried. "You are not listening to me! Buah!" The young boy cried

"No... You called me daddy. Daddy." Naruto smiled. He was sure he heard it. It was not a dream from being half asleep. It was true. He heard it. Kaoru blushed a little. Did he really do it? Just minutes ago he thought it would be hard and now... he simply said it... and it came out from his heart. He wanted to play with his father. Not with a brother, but with a father. With his Father Naruto. In some way, Kaoru felt proud from himself. The young boy jumped to Naruto's arms. "Kaoru..."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Kaoru cried. "You are my daddy! Just you!" Naruto smiled blissfully, enjoying that simple word that meant a lot to him.

"Yeah! Daddy will be here. Always. As a real dad should be." Naruto cried too, rubbing his face in Kaoru's.

Near afternoon's tea time, Hinata woke up, stretching her arms and yawning. 'I slept so well.' She thought, catching a yukata and dressing it.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" The Hyuuga got out of the bedroom and went to the living room, but none was there. She tried the kitchen, but it was also empty. Then, she went to Kaoru's bedroom and saw her lover sleeping with his kid. She smiled, thinking the scene was wonderful. Hinata could only think of how Naruto was happy for having Kaoru just for him. She bow down near him and whispered at the Hokage's ear. "Naruto-kun." He moaned. "Naruto-kun, do-do you wanna join me in a bath in your multi-functional tub?"

"A bath would be cool..." Naruto yawned and stared Hinata. "Hello, my sweet. Sorry not waking up at your side."

"Worry not, Kaoru also needs you." She said. Naruto covered Kaoru with a blanket and let him sleeping.

"Watch over him, Sachiko." He said to the cat that was also sleeping in the bed. "I wonder how she got here..."

"Sachiko-san always was a smart cat. She would find you even in the end of the world." Hinata said. Naruto caught her hand and the two went to the bathroom, where they had a hot bath and another filled with sex hour. Now they knew each other better, there were no more reasons to be scared. They were made one for the other. Being together was just a way to join the two souls that were already united by the red string of fate.

After bathing and dressing each other, Naruto decided to take Hinata home. While walking towards the streets, the Hokage had his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"You know, I think we should get married." Naruto confessed. Hinata stared him, already trembling a little. "We love each other and now I have a life that can sustain us both. So... why not?" Hinata smiled, hiding her blushed face with the kimono's sleeve.

"Yeah. I would love waking up by your side every day." Hinata said and the two kissed. "Marriage... It would be wonderful."

"So, let's speak with your dad." Naruto said.

Within the Hyuuga district, Neji was reading a card Maaya sent to him. It was filled with hearts and had a strong perfume.

"I wonder what's so important that cannot wait until tomorrow..." Neji said, but Hiashi appeared behind him.

"Neji, good to find you here. There is something I want to talk with you about." Hiashi said with a dark tone, which was noticed by his nephew.

"Hiashi!" Naruto appeared near them with Hinata. "Just the man I was searching for!" The Hokage was so happy that didn't notice Hinata's father face. "I need to talk with you about an important matter. Marriage that is!" Naruto said, pulling Hinata to him cheerfully.

"So, I was willing to talk with you about that too." Hiashi said. Neji found it strange.

"Yeah-Yeah!" Naruto smiled. "I knew you were going to be reasonable! I have everything needed to give her all she had in the Hyuuga district! Worry not!! She will continue to be a queen."

"The Hyuuga Queen..." Hiashi whispered, with his head lowered.

"Yeah! A Queen!" Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead quickly.

"Hinata is marrying Neji within two years." Hiashi said in monochord. Neji and Hinata's eyes opened wide.

"Yeah... marrying me.. WHAT?!" Naruto was caught by surprise. "What do you mean with 'marrying Neji'? Uh? What the...?" Hinata stared her father, trembling a lot. What did he just say? Marrying someone else besides Naruto... She never thought of it. Her father never told her anything. Neji too was staring his uncle. He had never heard anything about it. Marrying is own cousin. Why? Why now? "What's the meaning of this?"

"Didn't you say you were going to change the Hyuuga when you battled Neji in the Chuunin exams?" Hiashi remembered him, but Naruto still had that promise in his head. "Well, the Hyuuga already had a plan to change themselves."

"Plan?" Neji asked, upset with the situation.

"Yes. Once none of my child was a man, the elders from the clan agreed that the child of mine that became the Head of the Clan would marry a man from the Branch Family as a sign of trust and in order to end up with the hate between the two families." Hiashi explained. Naruto stared him with his eyes wide open. "Once Hanabi was the one chosen to become the new leader, I never had to worry with Hinata's affair with you. But then, with Hanabi's disrespect for the Branch family, their head said they didn't want her as the wife of one of them, so I had no other option but to marry my other daughter with a Branch boy."

"But... and my affair with Hinata? Have you ever thought in us?" Naruto asked angrily, moving his arms to express his revolt.

"Of course." Hiashi confessed. "But you were supposed to die within less than a year." Naruto startled. "The Branch family could wait that time. You would die and Hinata would marry one of them after that." The woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she... losing Naruto? Now? After what they lived together last night? It couldn't be. "But now things are different. You will last more seven years and we can't wait that long. We must end up with chains of hatred within our clan before we finish up killing each other. The only way of changing the Hyuuga is by being within the Hyuuga. Hinata and Neji will sacrifice their lives to end up this situation."

"But... have you ever thought if Hinata and Neji agree with this?!" Naruto screamed. "This is insane! Do you think that the Branch will see this as a sign of good will?!"

"Yes. By marrying Hinata, Neji will become the Hyuuga King and then, the Branch will have a leader that can change their situation and protect them. Neji will be there for the Branch while Hinata will look over the Main family. The Hokage has nothing to do with inner conflicts of any Konoha clan." Hiashi remembered Naruto.

"In the moment that interferes with the woman I love, yes I do!" Naruto grabbed Hinata, who was crying without making a sound with a frozen face. "I love Hinata! I wanna take her as my wife! You don't have the-"

"Didn't you swear to distinguish love form duty?" Hiashi remembered, startling Naruto. "This is duty! It's your duty to help the Hyuuga. This is the only way."

"NO! It must be another one! I can't agree with that..." Naruto said, while a tear fell from his eyes. "Neji! Neji, say something! Don't you love Maaya? Think about her!" Neji lowered his face. "You can't turn back now!"

"It's for the welfare of my family." Neji said, very sad. "For ages, we, the Branch family, have suffered for being oppressed by the Main Family, now I have the chance to change that."

"You can't be serious..." Naruto's words were trembling and he suddenly turned at Hinata. "My love, you don't agree with that, do you? You love me, don't you? Hinata? Please!" She stared Naruto and smiled tenderly in the middle of her tears.

"I do. I love you, Naruto-kun..." She said and hugged him.

"If you decline marrying with Neji, the Branch will take that as an offence and rebel against us." Hiashi alerted her. "As the Leader of the clan, you must avoid that carnage. Hinata!" He called. She put her hands in Naruto's face, without taking her eyes out of his.

"I know you will find a way... I trust you." She said. Naruto realized what she was saying. Her hands fell, letting the Hokage even more nervous. "I..." She bit her lip, lowering her face, but then stared him again. "You sacrificed for Konoha..."

"No..." Naruto put his hands in Hinata's cheeks, pulling her to him.

"I have to do it for my clan..." She cried.

"No! You don't have to do it! Please! I love you! Don't leave me!" Naruto begged desperately, crying like Kaoru. Hinata's heart hurt a lot for seeing her beloved one like that.

"Thank you." She cried even more, cleaning her tears. "I... I..." Hinata couldn't leave Naruto like that. He wanted to build a family with her. They could be together. She didn't want another man, just Naruto. Hinata wanted Naruto so much, she couldn't even say bye to him.

"Uh..." Naruto was so pissed off he just turned his back at them and walked away with heavy steps. Hinata fell on her knees and started crying and screaming.

"It was the best choice, daughter." Hiashi said, kneeling down near her. "You..." He turned at his nephew. "You also better end up everything with that reporter of yours."

"Yes. Hiashi-sama." Neji said, closing his eyes.

In Konoha, Maaya was in Kahoko's father bakery shop's door, waiting for Neji. Her cousin was in the balcony, sit in a chair and staring her computer. When Maaya spotted her boyfriend in the street, she started jumping as a happy puppy that had just seen a big bone.

"Neji! Neji! Neji!" She went near him with a letter in her hands. Kahoko smiled at them.

"I wished I could find a man..." She said, staring the couple. "But with my decease, men deny me even if I pay for them... how sad." She sighed.

"Neji! Neji! Neji! I went to see Sakura-san, you won't beli-"

"I wanna break up with you." He quickly said. Maaya's eyes opened wide. Kahoko too couldn't believe with what she had just heard. After all they had pass to be together, why breaking up?

"Wha-Wha-What?" Maaya's hands started trembling. "But..." She tried to show him the letter.

"I care not. It's your problem now. You don't have to share them with me." Neji turned his back at her. Maaya bound the letter with her hand.

"I'm a star... A super star! I don't need you!" She screamed, crying. Neji bound his hands too. How hard could it be to hurt the one you love? "I can have any man I want! Any man! HAVE YOU HEARD?!" Neji continued walking, feeling very bad. "I'm going to marry a fucking rich man! Maybe the Fire Country Lord's son! I will be rich and powerful and then and then, I will hire you just to clean my ass! I HATE YOU!" Maaya was about to fall in the ground, but Kahoko jumped from the window and caught her. "I hate you..." She whispered.

"Maaya..." Kahoko cleaned her tears.

"What's this noise, ladies? You are scaring the costumers." Kahoko's father said, but then he noticed Maaya. "What's wrong? Did he dump you? What an awful man! I swear to you I will not sell any more bread to the Hyuuga."

"Thank you, uncle." Maaya cried.

In the next day, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke were waiting for Naruto to arrive at his office so they could start working. The Hokage arrived just in time, but his hat covered his face.

"Hello, Naruto!" Sakura said with a smile. The Dragon King simply sat in his big blue chair. Sasuke noticed something was wrong. "So... What are we going to do today?" Naruto let his head fall in the table, making his hat go down. "Uh?" The Hokage started crying. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear?" Shikamaru asked them. Sasuke and Sakura stared him curious. "I heard from a Hyuuga ANBU this morning before coming here." Shikamaru stared Naruto. "Hinata and Neji's wedding was announced this morning in "Good-Morning Konoha"." Their eyes opened wide.

"No way!" Sakura stared Naruto.

"What can I do...?" Naruto cried. "I... The Hyuuga are trying to save themselves, if I... if I... Hinata..." Naruto yelled.

"Don't stay like that." Sakura was about to move, but Sasuke walked near Naruto.

"I can't..." Naruto cried. Sasuke held his friend's blonde hair and punched him right in the face. Sakura and Shikamaru were surprised. Naruto appeared to have calmed down. "Thank you, I needed that."

"I noticed, Stupid." Sasuke dropped him. "The time you waste crying could be used in trying to find a way to save Hinata."

"What do you suggest?" Naruto asked. "This is a very delicate condition."

"But, neither Hinata nor Neji want to marry." Sakura said.

"Maaya was the one who announced it in the TV." Shikamaru said. "I was surprised myself, but... the ANBU said she was smiling as if it were great news."

"Maaya always smiles... that's a job." Sakura felt sad.

"I have to save them, but how can I do it without hurting the Hyuuga? They are Konoha too, I promised I would protect them all." Naruto said it, remembering Hinata crying and staring him.

"Aren't we your councillors?" Sasuke asked. "Guess we must find a way to solve this." Shikamaru smiled.

"Sasuke is right. Four heads thinking are better than one." Shikamaru said. Sakura twisted her lip; it was hard to agree with Sasuke.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled.

At the night, Hinata was staring the Moon by her bedroom's window. She had the white silk ribbon Naruto gave her five years ago.

"Naruto-kun... what now? I don't want to marry Neji." She confessed at the Moon. "I want to be yours." She put her hands across her belly. "Would a baby ruin everything? Or would the clan support me?" Tears fell in the silk ribbon. "I just want to be happy."

"Hinata-san?" A baby voice called. Hinata rose her head and saw Skögul. The little blue dragon had a letter in her mouth. "From Ryou-ou." Hinata unravelled it and read it until the very end. She smiled relief.

"Naruto-kun... I do... I will..." She cried, staring the Moon once again. "I will be there."

"_Dear Hinata, I know we are separate once again, but I just want you to remember, I still love you and I will always do. I know this may sound stupid, but we can still see each other, after all, you are the Leader of the Hyuuga and I'm the Hokage. In those occasions, we can be together as we were in my coronation's night. Hinata, if you are willing to carry my child, then I will be waiting for you. Go for Sasuke, Sakura or Shikamaru every time you want to meet me. They will cover you. If you carry a child of mine, then it will no longer be a Hyuuga's problem, it will also be mine, so... I will have to intervene and I'm sure Konoha will support. Take care and wait for me. With love, Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Please, wait."_

......................................................

Last Moon Phase concluded.

So, what did you think of the Fanfic as an all?

Of course many things are yet to end, like the love triangle Sasuke-Sakura-Kiba and Naruto's happiness with Hinata.

Next chapter will have a six months time-skip. Some things will change and others will remain.

The fourth and last part, New Moon Phase, will be filled with love, anguish, reconciliation, hope, some tragedies and more characters development.

As I said in the last chapter, I will begin with Sasuke and Sakura. Of course Naruto and Hinata will also appear with much fluff and lemon. Chi, Kaoru and Shikaichi too and the folks from the Hidden Moon.

Just wait to see.

Kisses for everyone!

Thank you for reading.

Love!


	17. Secret Lover

**New Moon Phase**

**Secret Lover**

The sun rose over the new Konoha. Birds chirped in the green trees while the leaves filled the streets. The villagers started their daily routines under the peace their new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, gave to them. Many things changed in the last six months. The Hokage has ordered many reforms all around the village and change many things in the ninja ranks. Sure his age started to affect him, but thanks to the help of his three councillors, he was able to rest properly most of the time.

Today was the day when new students will enter the Ninja Academy, so all the attentions were centred in Iruka's facility.

"Why do I have to enter the Academy?" A young boy asked. His spiky blonde hair and blue eyes showed many resemblances with the Hokage. Naruto sighed.

"I have already told you, Kaoru." The Hokage answered. "You are a very smart kid, so there is no problem in signing you in the academy at such young age. You will finish it in no time." Kaoru cried.

"But I don't want too. It's boring!" He screamed.

"But daddy said we would meet lots of new people." A young girl with black eyes and hair explained to him. Sasuke smiled and put his hand in her head.

"That's right, Chi!" The Military Police General said and kneeled near his daughter. "Here, let me help you with your coat." Chi smiled and blushed a little.

"Hello." Sakura appeared and complimented Naruto and Kaoru, ignoring the Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down, once he was with his back turn at her he couldn't see her face. "Does the Hospital give you so much free time?"

"Stupid Naruto!" Sakura complained. "I wanted to see Kaoru entering the Academy. Plus, I was going to be alone in the office. Shikamaru's son is also entering the Academy today. That and..." The medical Ninja smiled sadly. "If Kirika was alive, she would also be entering the Academy today." Sasuke's eyes opened wide.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Chi asked. He stared his adoptive daughter and then smiled sadly.

"Nothing." He said and caressed her face. "Daddy loves you."

"Ok, Kaoru, go to line and wait for Iruka-sensei's orders." Naruto said. Kaoru went there with Chi, crying a lot. "It's useless, he has no interest in going to the Academy. Once he is the reincarnation of a great ninja warrior and he has his memories back, learning everything again is going to be just a waste of time, at least, that's what he tells me."

"I'm more worried with Chi." Sasuke confessed. "She is such an unstable girl and fights about nothing. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that I'm going to be called by her teachers numberless times." He sighed. "I wish she could be more like those cute little girls I used to see when I was in the Academy."

"From which you have slept with more than 90%." Sakura said with a disgusting tone.

"My personal life is none of your business, Haruno-taichou." Sasuke interrupted. "I sleep with everyone I want too." Sakura bound her fists.

"You make me sick, Uchiha-shogun." Both treated each other very coldly. Naruto couldn't hold more fights coming from them. Ever since they were nominated councillors, Sakura and Sasuke discussed about everything, causing a horrible atmosphere. "But then, you were always a playa masked by that cold and serious face of yours."

"Sakura-chan... please..." Naruto asked. "You are causing me a head-ache."

"Sorry, Naruto." Sakura said and went to a place far from Sasuke. The Hokage stared his general.

"What? She keeps insulting me." Sasuke complained. Naruto faced the Uchiha's eyes. "You have a speech to make to the little kids."

"Oh... Yes..." Naruto went to the recess place and spoke to everyone in there, saying things related with first steps of becoming a ninja, the Will of Fire and more. He got a pro at speeches, after all, he had to make them many times. In the end, he turned to the little kids. "So, do you want to say anything?" Chi rose her hand. Sasuke stared her. "Yes?"

"Shikaichi is my boyfriend. If any other girl besides me tries to touch him, she is dead!" Chi said. Shikamaru slapped his forehead with his hand. Sasuke blushed a lot, closing his eyes. 'I knew she was going to cause trouble, but I wasn't expecting it to begin in the first day.'

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Shikaichi screamed in his place, much blushed. "You decided that by yourself." Chi joined her hands and sent him a passionfully look.

"He is so adorable. He is timid to show our relation to the rest of the class. That's why I love him." Chi said. All the other kids laughed.

"You know, Sasuke." Shikamaru called his comrade. "My son has nightmares with your daughter."

"Me too." Sasuke confessed.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked, but this time no hand rose. "Ok. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The kids said in a cute way, making Naruto blush. Iruka appeared near Naruto.

"It seemed like yesterday that you entered the academy." Iruka remembered. "Your child looks a lot like you."

"Don't worry, Kaoru is not going to cause you trouble." Naruto granted, seeing his child running at him. "Be a good boy and do everything Iruka-sensei tells you too, ok?"

"Yes..." the boy didn't seem to be very enthusiastic.

"He is just like you." Iruka laughed, making Naruto blush again.

"Well, I need to go. I have lots of duty to do." The Hokage said bye to his child and his former teacher and left the Academy with Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru.

"I can't believe my son is already entering the Academy." Shikamaru said, watching the clouds in the sky while walking. "Being as slacker as I am, I'm sure is going to have bad grades."

"Don't be hopeless." Sakura smiled. "Maybe he will turn up to be a good student."

"I know my child better than anyone. He is going to suck. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

The four entered the Hokage's room, but noticed there was someone standing there, waiting for them.

"Who is?" Naruto half closed his eyes, trying to see who it was.

"Maaya." Sasuke whispered to him.

"Oh! Maaya! Good to see you again! I didn't remember we have an interview." Naruto asked, but when he noticed her unusual silence he asked her what was wrong.

"Last night..." Maaya was trembling, very nervous.

"Maaya, you know you can't be nervous like that. It will be bad for the baby inside your tummy." Sakura warned. The reporter put her hands across her big belly. "Breathe deeply." She did so.

"Then?" Naruto asked.

"Last night, three Hyuuga entered my house." Maaya explained. "They..." She appeared to hate recalling the moment. "They tried to sneak out from me information regarding my baby... they..."

"They wanted to know if Neji is the real father, wasn't it?" Shikamaru concluded. Maaya lowered her face and some tears fell.

"I don't want them to be following me. I have my own life." She cried. Naruto felt sorry for her. "I don't want a baby of mine to end up with an awful tattoo in his forehead. I don't want too!"

"Then, I will send two of my police units to guard you and your house." Sasuke suggested. Maaya stared him. "The Hyuuga will not bother you again."

"Maybe... Maaya, if you tell Neji about that..." Sakura advised.

"No!" Maaya stated. "Neji dumped me! He left me! He preferred a family that always treated him as a servant instead of me who always loved him! He does not even look at me when we cross in the streets!"

"But raising a child alone..." Sakura tried to call her back to her senses.

"I care not! I'm a superstar! I will find thousands of baby-sitters and care-takers to my child. I don't need him!" Maaya complained and then stared Sasuke. "So, are you really willing to guard me?"

"Yes. That's the Military Police job." Sasuke confirmed. Maaya smiled.

"You are a good man, Sasuke-san." Maaya said and then turned to Naruto.

"Please, do something about this." The reporter continued to fear about the welfare of her child. "I..."

"Fear not." Naruto put his hand in her shoulders. "My mission as Hokage is to protect the next generation of Konoha. Your child included."

"You're the best!" Maaya smiled. "I have to go back to the studio. I have to get ready to interview the Fire Lord's son. Bye!"

After the reporter's left, Naruto sat on his chair, thinking about what she told him.

"Why are the Hyuuga trying to kill Maaya's child?" Naruto asked.

"Sure they want to corner Neji." Sasuke said. "If he knows Maaya is waiting a child of his, he may refuse to marry the Hyuuga Leader."

"Yes, but Maaya is an idol. She appears everywhere. Neji must have noticed her belly and once he is not stupid, he must have already realised the child is his." Sakura explained.

"Then, why does he continue with the wedding?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm sure there is more."

"It's to show the Branch family they cannot have affairs outside the Hyuuga." Naruto realized. "That's why." His councillors stared him. "This is all wrong. There must be some dim-witted reason behind all this and I'm going to find out. I'm calling the Hyuuga Leader." Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru sent him a tricky smile. "What?"

"He-eh? Calling the Leader?" Shikamaru mocked.

"We know what you are planning to do, Naruto you pervert!" Sakura played. Naruto blushed a lot.

"Ah... uh... eh... you're dismissed." Naruto said. "Sasuke, you don't. I have to speak with you." The Hokage waited for Sakura and Shikamaru to leave to start talking with his friend. "I don't think the kind of life you have been taking is the best..."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I... You arrive home late. You sleep with a different woman every single night. I..." Naruto didn't feel fine for lecturing Sasuke. "I know you do this because..." Sasuke lowered his face. "That's not the best way to forget Sakura-chan."

"Sorry, I will do it. Until I find a woman able of making me forget her. Besides, I don't run after women, they are the ones who tease me." Sasuke confessed. Naruto sighed tired. "I can't stand the way Sakura keeps treating me... even knowing why she is angry. I have no fault about what happened with Kirika. I was far from knowing I was her father. Yet, Sakura keeps accusing me. It hurts. I would never harm a child of mine."

"I know, Sasuke, but..."

"Hurts me even more.... seeing her with Kiba." Sasuke said. Naruto stared him, seeing the pain in his eyes. "I hate seeing the woman I want in the arms of another man. Yet, Sakura gives me no chance to talk with her. I will keep this wound in my heart... I..."

"You know... when I realized I hurt Hinata, back when I mated with Skuld, I couldn't even sleep thinking about her, about all the pain I made her go through, pain caused by me." Naruto confessed. "The same is happening to you. You will not find someone else until Sakura-chan forgives you." Sasuke stared the Hokage. "That wound within your heart will not heal. Try to speak with Sakura-chan. Don't give up! You need her forgiveness and she needs you to go there and say you're sorry. The fact she does not know that you are aware about your relation with Kirika will help you. Do it." Sasuke stared his Hokage. "You are in love with Sakura, that's why. Please, try to conquer her again, and... if that's impossible... try to be her friend."

"You're as idiot as always, Naruto." Sasuke said, stared by his friend. "Things are no longer easy for me. When I lost my family, I couldn't forgive Itachi for what he has done. Because he took something priceless from me. I know that anger, that's why... I know Sakura will not forgive me, because for her... I took something priceless..." Naruto understood that. He remembered well all the pain Sakura went through after Kirika's death. The lost of a child was something he could now comprehend. When Orochimaru kidnapped Kaoru, Naruto felt his heart disappearing into despair. Sakura could never saw her daughter ever again. Only the pictures of the young baby girl kept her image vivid in her mother's heart. Image that has been denied to Sasuke ever since he knew about the existence of his child. "I... I never learn how to forgive... so... how can I be forgiven?" Naruto closed his eyes.

"Maybe you should try to see people as you. Remember they have feelings and that they could get hurt by simple words or stares of us." Naruto explained. "Try to forgive something and so one day, I will see you friends with Sakura-chan again." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair, hurting him a little bit. "What are you doing, bastard?"

"Will you see me?" Sasuke asked, gazing Naruto's eyes directly and seeing them with a blue lighter than the one they used to be. "You should try to fix those eyes of yours, otherwise, one day, you won't be able to tell if the one in front of you is Kaoru or a plant." The Hokage's eyes opened wide and a tear fell. "I know you don't like to remember this, but you are more than 80 years old."

"Sasuke..." Naruto knew his eyesight got bad with the passing of time. Even before we became Hokage, his eyes couldn't see as well as before, but now... he couldn't even recognize the people in front of him. Was he being proud for fearing to admit he had bad eye-sightseeing? Sasuke continued staring him closely, waiting for Naruto to say something.

"Excuse us... Hokage... Sama..." Hiashi entered the room with Hinata and Neji. The Hyuuga found the closeness between the Hokage and his General strange. Sasuke dropped Naruto's head and picked some newspaper to read. "Shikamaru-san sent us an ANBU saying you wanted to talk with us. Naruto didn't hear a word, thinking on what Sasuke just said. Hinata noticed he was worried and a little tired. Being aware of Naruto's condition always let the Hyuuga Leader worried with him every time she saw the man like that.

"Are you ok, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked. Hearing her voice was like a tinker bell sound from Heaven. Naruto stared her and smiled.

"Yes. Thanks for asking, Hinata-sama." Naruto said, a little blushed and making Hinata blush too. Her father noticed it and sent her a bad look.

"So... why have you called us?" Hiashi asked.

"We have not asked for you." Sasuke left it clear. "Only Hinata and Neji, aren't they the heads of your clan?" Hiashi felt insulted, especially because the Uchiha didn't care about taking his eyes out of the paper news to talk with him. "You may resume yourself to your insignificance, Hiashi."

"What?" Hiashi knit his brows. "Sorry, but I won't be lecture by a traitor." Sasuke didn't mind in answering.

"It's true, you weren't called." Naruto confirmed. "But, I think you can answer my questions better than Hinata-sama and Neji-san." Hiashi stared him. "Takumi Maaya came here just half an hour ago" Neji's eyes opened wide. "and she claimed that members from the Hyuuga clan have been after her. I want to know why." Naruto said, interlacing his fingers. Hinata was caught by surprise once she was not aware of that.

"I-" She was about to speak, but her father cut her words.

"Lady Maaya must have misunderstood things." Hiashi explained with a smile. Naruto knit his brows. Neji was not staring his uncle, but he was hearing everything he said carefully. "I wanted to talk with her about her child peacefully."

"Why does Maaya have to speak with you about her personal life?" Naruto quickly asked. Once again Hinata tried to speak, but her father spoke first.

"Be rational, Hokage-sama, I think you know the answer." Hiashi said. "Neji was dating Maaya, against the clan's will it's true, and the Hyuuga just wanted to know if her child is one of ours." Neji felt very bad with all that.

"I never order-" Hinata was cut down one more time.

"If it is true, than that child..."

"I want to speak with Hinata-sama." Naruto ordered. "So be quiet!" Hiashi's brow trembled. "So... Hyuuga Leader, what do you have to say? I must warn you that Maaya is free to do whatever she wants too."

"I know, but..." Hinata lowered her face. "Those Hyuuga approached Maaya-san without my permission." She glanced her father and then back to the Hokage. "But I assure you, my Lord, that will not happen." Hinata made a bow. "Sorry for my clan's irresponsibility and send my regrets to Maaya-san. I want her motherhood to be a happy one." Naruto smiled.

"Rise your head, Hinata-sama. I believe in you." Naruto said. She smiled back at him and the two exchanged passionfully looks. "I always do." Hinata blushed even more. Sasuke stared his friend, seeing he was lost in Hinata's eyes and kicked him to wake the man up. "Oh!"

"Even with the Hokage's trust, I have ordered some of my military police officers to guard her." Sasuke informed. "If someone from your clan tries to approach her once again, I will know. Did you get it?"

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"Then, you can come with me. I have some business to deal with you in the Police head quarters." Sasuke said to Hinata, who was caught by surprise.

"Hiashi-san, you can leave. I have to talk with Neji-san." Naruto said. Hiashi didn't like that very much, but made a bow, leaving. Sasuke and Hinata left after him. Naruto waved happily at the woman he loved. Hinata smiled and waved back. The Hokage stared Neji. "You have heard what we have talked about, haven't you?" The Hyuuga lowered his head. "You have to aid Maaya!"

"How am I suppose to do that?!" Neji complained, angry with the situation. "If I come closer to her, I will be accused of treason and killed! And dead I have no use for her!"

"Then... why don't you help her in another way? Maaya needs you." Naruto insisted. Neji closed his eyes, binding his hands.

"I don't want a child of mine to use this disgusting seal in his forehead and to be doomed to a fate not guided by him." Neji explained. "If I assume Maaya's child fatherhood, then the Hyuuga will seal him. I..." Naruto understood his pain.

"Hinata told me she is trying to abolish the Caged-Bird Seal within the Hyuuga." Naruto confessed. Neji's eyes opened wide. "If she makes that come true, then you have no more reason's to fear his welfare."

"But... even if she abolish the seal, what will happen to those like me, who already have it?" Neji asked. "We will continue to fear the Main Family Lords and they will punish us instead of our children, who will see us suffering and so, hate will continue."

"But that will just happen with one more generation. Then... it will be a day no Hyuuga will carry that seal. You should try to be more optimist some times." Naruto said, but Neji didn't appear to be convinced. "Neji, it's your child."

"I know..." Neji confessed. "That's why, I have to look over him... by not being there..." Naruto sighed, he could see his friend's anguish. "It's better for Maaya and the baby. Besides, I know Maaya better than anyone, she will never accept me back."

"I would never give up like you." Naruto assured.

In the corridors of the building, Sasuke walked along side with Hinata. The Hyuuga Leader was a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, without looking at her. She trembled a little.

"The more I try, the more I see how my clan is far from my hands." Hinata said. "I want everybody to be happy, to be fond with each other, but there is this that gap I can't fill. There is so much hatred... I wish..." The Hyuuga lowered her head. "I could make my family united."

"No one can erase the hatred within someone's heart." Sasuke said, catching Hinata's attention. "Hate is an emotion that grows within the heart of a person, making roots and destroying everything in its path. Branch family children are taught to hate by the Main Family, by being treated inferiorly. You have to take out those roots, by showing the children of your clan you care about them. If they trust you, then they will trust the Main Family." The Uchiha explained. Hinata smiled.

"I think you are right." She bound her hands. "But I have to protect Maaya-san and her baby. They should be left out of this-" Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand and kidnapped her, hiding in a small room in the corridor. Hinata's heart beat very fast.

"Your father was following us." Sasuke informed. Hinata's eyes opened wide when she realized she was about to reveal Maaya's kid was Neji's son. The two waited for Hiashi's footsteps to disappear. He couldn't use his Byakugan due to the protecting seal around the Hokage's building that disabled any eye technique. Hiashi thought Hinata and Sasuke must have headed somewhere else and left. The Uchiha released Hinata. "Your father doesn't trust you a bit. He still thinks you are dating Naruto in his back." Hinata lowered her face again. "You have to impose yourself. To show your father you are the Leader!" Hinata trembled a little when Sasuke screamed at her. The Uchiha noticed it and sighed. "Stay here." The Police general left Hinata alone in the small chamber. It had a wooden table in the middle and two chairs. The walls were covered with scroll cases and there was a bid window from which the sun light came. Hinata went near the scrolls and put her hand in one of them.

"I don't know if I have the guts to stand up against my father..." Hinata talked to herself, trying to remember the times she disrespected her father's orders. "I see... I always went against father when Naruto-kun was involved... I always protected him from father." She tenderly smiled. "I wished I could have that strength back. The strength I have when I'm near Naruto-kun. Maybe if he was at my side, I was able to stand against father. Maybe if I pretend... I'm defending Naruto-kun, I will be able to protect them, but... that will not be loving them... then... what should I do...?" She put her hand in her chest, thinking about the people of the Branch family being treated has inferiors by the Main Family. She could see their angry faces, making her sad. "We are all Hyuuga... Why do we have to be treated differently?" The Hyuuga Leader went near the hazy window, letting the sun touch her pale skin. "I want to change that... Why can't I?" She leaned her head in the window, resting her eyes.

There was a noise in the doorknob and someone entered. The person slowly walked near Hinata and crossed his arms around her. The Hyuuga's eyes opened wide when she felt some fingers caressing her cheek.

"What can a Hokage offer to you, Milady?" A voice muttered at her ears. She smiled.

"Offer me a King, Lord Hokage. It's all this Lady wants to have." Hinata stared Naruto's blue eyes, sensing his heart beating very fast near to her body. The Hokage grabbed Hinata's dress, pulling it up.

"Then, as Hokage, I will fulfil your wishes..." Naruto was caressing her leg tenderly when he noticed she was a little sad. "Is it because of your clan?" Hinata hugged Naruto tightly, hiccupping a little.

"Help me, Naruto-kun! Help me saving my clan, please!" Hinata begged so fervoursly, that the Hokage understood her suffering right away. He held her in his arms fondly.

"I will, my love. I will. That's why I'm here for you. That's what lovers do. They save each other." Naruto cleaned her tears with his tongue. "I missed you so much. We haven't seen each other in almost a month. I wish I could see you more often."

"Me too, but we can't screw up... otherwise... we will be caught and no one in my clan will ever believe me again." Hinata remembered. "Naruto-kun... I love you. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too, but we can't run away from our responsibilities. That's why, we have to see each other like this... hidden." Naruto smiled sadly. "How funny..."

"What?" Hinata asked, a little curious.

"Mirai used to tell me she and Itachi also dated hidden from the world. Love has many tricks." Naruto sighed. "And here we are, hidden. The Hokage and the Hyuuga Leader." Hinata smiled to him. "Poor Mirai, she no longer can remember the man she loved so much. I hope... I never to forget you."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata closed her eyes, inviting him to kiss her. Naruto got the hint and kissed her passionfully. Tears fell from the Hyuuga's eyes once again. She longed so much for Naruto's touch. The woman profited every chance she had to see Naruto. In the TV, in the news, in the streets. If Naruto was somewhere she could see him, she would be there. Seeing his blond hair and his unfading smile was like a touch from God. The god she wanted to see and admired. The Hokage took out her kimono, laying her in the table. Her head pressured the table when she felt Naruto's tongue over her body, licking it.

"Have you made the test yet?" Naruto asked her, staring her eyes with his owns filled with hope. Hinata moved her head to see him. "The pregnancy test?" She drove her eyes away from Naruto, letting him a little sad.

"Sorry... it came out negative again." Hinata apologized.

"Ei! Ei! You have nothing to be sorry off. Making babies is not that easy. I read that in a book. It takes time." Naruto tried to comfort her, but he was a little sad too. They wanted that baby... more than anything. He turned Hinata's face to him with his fingers. "Now... if it turned out negative, we need to work harder to get a good result." He trickily smiled. "This chamber is sound proof." Hinata smiled and closed her eyes, while Naruto continued kissing her body. 'Hinata... every night... I wish you could be there for me. I wanted to have you at my side... Comforting me... I love you...' Naruto thought while hearing Hinata moaning with pleasure. 'Why? Why did your clan have to take you away from me? I would make you happy every day. I love you. I will make you mine... I will...' The Hokage's sweat drops fell upon Hinata's hot skin marked by the hickeys he left. She trembled under him, crossing her legs around his back as if she was asking for more. None of them knew when they were going to see each other again so they wanted to profit the moment the best they could as the room got hotter at each second.

Entering the Hokage's room, Sakura noticed the Hokage was alone dealing with some paper work.

"Sasuke left you again dealing with the paper work. That useless piece of shit." Sakura said. The Hokage sent her a bad look. The medical ninja sat in the desk and left her reports. "I came to help you. You seemed to be a little tired." Naruto stared her. "Kiba is on a mission now, so I was going to be alone at home. I can't wait for the day we will get married. Kiba will become a Jounin and spend more time in the village, maybe he will get a Genin team." Sakura sent Naruto a threatening look. "Have you heard it?! Give Kiba a good position!" Naruto didn't move an inch. "What's wrong with you, you're so quiet?"

"I'm tired." Naruto answered, but then he noticed Sakura's legs close to him and blushed a lot.

"That's why I am here." Sakura grabbed a report and started reading it. Naruto stared her again and then took a deep breath.

"Neh... Sakura-chan..." The Hokage bound his hands. Sakura stared him, waiting for what he was going to say. "I was saving some photos from Kaoru that he had in his bedroom... I wanted to put some of them in my album, along with some I had from when I was young that I got from Shikamaru and Hinata..." Naruto rose his eyes at his friend. "Could you give me one of your Kirika's photos?" Sakura was caught by surprise, but then she lowered her face.

"Sorry, I can't." She said. Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because Sasuke could see it!" Sakura screamed. The Hokage lowered his face and stared aside. "I don't want Sasuke to see her! He does not deserve see her face! Not after what he has done to her. I... Sorry for yelling at you..."

"It's ok..." Naruto got up and hugged Sakura by the back. "I know how much you have suffered. I'm here for you!" Naruto rubbed his face in hers. Sakura blushed a lot, feeling her heart jumping. 'What's this?' The medical nin thought. 'How can I be feeling this... with Naruto's touch...? This scent...' She closed her eyes. 'I... somehow recall it...' Her body appeared to be answering to something. "I'm here..."

"AH!" Naruto opened the door from the room, catching Sakura and the other Naruto by surprise. The one who had just entered had his hair completely messed up and was much blushed. "I just had the most wonderful time!" He went near a mirror in the wall, fixing his hair. "I fell fresh and restored!" He noticed Sakura. "Oh! Hello Sakura-chan, I wasn't expecting you here."

"Na-na-naruto? Then?" She stared the Naruto hugging her and then looked back at the one who has just entered.

"Who that? It's..." He was about to answer, but saw the Naruto near Sakura showing him his fist. "It's a Kage Bunshin of mine I left..." Sakura got up, walking near Naruto with a sinister shadow around her. "Oi! Sakura-chan?"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Sakura grabbed Naruto by his clothes and started shaking him violently. "I was here talking about my problems with a Bunshin of yours! You continue to be as stupid as always! I hate you!" She continued punching him while shaking. "I can see by your eyes you were getting laid! And I came here to help you!"

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan!" Naruto tried to make her stop. She let him go. "I was..."

"I care not! I'm going home! You said you were recharged, then finish the work all by yourself, Horny Hokage!" Sakura slammed the door, very pissed off.

"Why was she here?" Naruto asked. The other Naruto went near him.

"To help you with the paper work." He said.

"Thank you for holding up for me, Sasuke." Naruto said, seeing the other Naruto turning into his friend. "Thanks to you, I could kill the longing I had towards Hinata." The Hokage smiled sadly.

"She wasn't pregnant yet?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him and closed his eyes.

"She will become... I can assure you." Naruto confirmed and yawned. "I'm feeling tired and..." the world started spinning around. "I..." Sasuke grabbed him before he could fall.

"You clumsy idiot! How many times have I told you that you can't exhaust yourself so much?!" Sasuke complained, but Naruto answered with a smile. He didn't mind being tired if the reason was Hinata. "We have to pick the kids."

"Oh! Yeah..."

Sasuke aid Naruto walking and the two left.

In the Hokage's building entrance, Neji was waiting for Hinata. She appeared, much blushed and with a beautiful smile.

"Sorry for making wait so long, Neji-san." Hinata made a bow.

"Don't worry about that." Neji said and took a kerchief out of his pocket, tying it around Hinata's neck. "Just try to be more careful."

"A hickey?" Hinata blushed a lot, Neji smiled.

"Fear not." Neji said. "Come, let's go-"

"Neji! Great Lord Hinata!" A Hyuuga about Neji's age appeared. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail and two locks of hair released in the front of his face. He was dressed with a black male kimono and a white belt. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Nobu-san." Hinata complimented him. "What a surprise? When have you returned from your mission?"

"This morning. I'm here with my sister. She went shopping." Nobu answered. "But it's good to find you, my Great Lord. I have something to talk with you about."

"Go ahead, please." Hinata said.

"For some reason, the Hyuuga Lords forbid me from entering the Twelve Guardians of the Feudal Lord. I asked them if that was your decision and they said yes... I... why?" Nobu asked. "Am I not worthy enough for serving the Fire Lord Ka-Tei?" Hinata stared Neji and then lowered her face.

"You may not believe me, Nobu-san, but I haven't heard a thing about your nomination." Hinata confessed, letting Nobu a little surprised.

"But..." The Hyuuga's hand trembled.

"I will talk to them and see why they have hid that from me. Plus, give me the Fire Lord invitation and I will sign it for you." Hinata assured. "Have you talked with Hokage-sama yet?"

"No... I was going to do that now." Nobu explained. "Great Lord... is it because I'm from the Branch family?" Hinata stared him and smiled fondly.

"No. I will never make that kind of distinguish. You are all my family, Nobu-san. I will give the permission." Hinata assured. Nobu smiled and made a bow.

"Hello!" A fourteen years girl approached them and made a bow. She had black hair and looked a lot like Nobu, also dressing black clothes with a white belt. "I've finished."

"Ah..." Nobu found something strange. "Hitomi... haven't you come to buy food supplies?"

"Yes." She answered. Neji and Hinata stared each other and then back to the girl.

"Then, why have you bought a pot?" Nobu asked. The girl stared the object and then lowered her face.

"Don't worry." Hinata kneeled near her. "I will help you with the groceries. Come." The girl smiled and left with Hinata.

"I'm worried about Hitomi." Nobu confessed to Neji. "She has been acting very strange lately."

"I can look over her if you want too." Neji offered. Nobu smiled.

"Ah, Neji! You are a lucky fellow!" Nobu sighed. "You will marry the Great Lord. Not many Branch family boys can claim to marry a woman from the Main Family." Neji lowered his look. "Plus, Hinata-sama is a peach! I wouldn't mind if they had chosen me instead of you. You could be with Maaya and I would be the next Great Lord!"

"It's time for landing, Nobu." Neji interrupted. "Hinata-sama will always be the Great Lord, even I am not expecting the Main Family to see me as a Lord."

"True. But I would love to be Hinata-sama's husband just to kick some butts from the Main Family." Nobu said and the two started walking after Hinata and Hitomi. Neji couldn't forget what Naruto told him about Maaya. He could only see her in the news or in magazines... wondering... if they would be together again.

In the Hokage's house, Naruto was having dinner with his child, Sasuke and Chi.

"I can't believe you kick a girl just because she sat near Shikaichi..." Sasuke sighed, seeing the note Iruka gave to him. "Chi, you can't do that. Maybe she didn't even like Shikaichi."

"I care not!" Chi complained. "That dirty pig just got what she deserved. Shikaichi is my boyfriend. Only I can sit near him!" Sasuke sighed again. Naruto laughed quietly.

"It's not funny." Sasuke complained.

"And you, son? Did you do something bad?" Naruto asked. Kaoru stared him.

"No! There is nothing funny to do in the Academy. Plus, the other kids keep coming near me just to smell me. I hated it!" Kaoru started crying. "I don't wanna go again!"

"Don't be like that, my sweetie!" Naruto hugged his son. "Daddy had much fun in the Academy. You can make friends and learn some cool techniques!"

"I was Rikudou's student!" Kaoru remembered him, but Naruto smiled again, caressing his hair.

"Come on! Do it! For daddy." Naruto asked. Kaoru stared him and smiled.

"You're mean, daddy." Kaoru said.

"I need you to look over Chi. Otherwise there will be no girls in your class." Naruto mocked.

"I'm not that bad!" Chi shouted. "They are the dirty pigs! Just like the ones that go after daddy!" Sasuke stared her.

"Don't care about that, Chi! Daddy has already grown up enough to look over himself." Sasuke said. Naruto stared him. The two put the kids in their beds and then sat in the living room's sofa, seeing some TV.

"So, how's your house construction?" Naruto asked.

"What? Are you tired of having me living here?" Sasuke asked, playing. "It seems the plumbers aren't that great, so they have to replace them. After that, I can leave your house." Naruto lowered his face. "What?"

"If you leave this house... who is going to look over me if I got bad in the middle of the night?" The Hokage asked.

"Stupid! Who looked over you every time you got sick when you were a kid?" Sasuke asked. "Plus, if you want, I can come and have meals with you." Naruto smiled, showing his teeth. "You are so hopeless."

"No... it's just that..." Naruto stared the TV, where Maaya was interviewing the Feudal Lord son. "I..."

"Anyone can see you don't want to be alone. Go and kidnap Hinata once and for all!" Sasuke complained.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"It's written all over your face! Stupid!" Sasuke complained, putting his finger in the Hokage's forehead, as if he was reading from there. "Pity I would have to arrest you after that."

"I can't make that to Hinata... Crap!" Naruto laid his head in Sasuke's shoulder. "Now that I am Hokage I can't have the girl I love... but I can't blame the Hyuuga for trying to save themselves... even if they are doing that just to save their Main family asses. Hinata is within the Main Family..."

"Let's wait to see what they do. Until then, you have to impregnate Hinata." Sasuke said, but Naruto was already travelling through the world of dreams. "You stupid." Sasuke said.

Within some other house in Konoha, Sakura was laid down in the bed in Kirika's bedroom. She was hugging the black cat soft toy that she unknown the origin and staring the starish night. In the bed-side-table laid down dozens of Kirika's photos featuring Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Mirai and many others. Only the noise of her breath could be heard among the piles of soft toys that filled the bedroom.

"That sensation..." Sakura remembered when Naruto hugged her. "It was not Naruto. It wasn't the same... it was..." She blushed a little. "What was it? It was... sweet..." The woman turned around and picked one of Kirika's photos with Naruto. "Maybe I should give him one. I doubt Sasuke would sneak into Naruto's album and Naruto promised me he was not going to tell him." She got up and smiled. "Let's choose some nice pictures."

In the next morning, during lunch break, Sasuke went to the bakery shop to get some bread. He was at the counter, reading the newspaper.

"So, Uchiha-sama, what will it be?" The baker asked.

"Give me a couple of sandwiches with chicken and tomato." Sasuke asked.

"Ok!" The baker said and went inside. Sasuke sighed, thinking 'Will Sakura give Naruto the photos?' He was about to turn to the TV when someone shocked against him, wetting his clothes with juice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I slipped!" Kahoko grabbed a towel and started cleaning Sasuke's garments. The Uchiha was really pissed off. "Forgive... me..." Kahoko stared Sasuke's black eyes, blushing a lot. 'Eh?!' She thought to herself. 'I dropped juice all over Sasuke-sama... Sasuke-sama... _The_ Sasuke-sama...'

"Here is your request!" The baker said. "Kahoko? Did you faint again?"

"No... it was just..." Kahoko was about to explain, but Sasuke grabbed her by her wrist.

"Kahoko? Sakamoto Kahoko? The one who broke up the codes from the Fire Country National Bank just to change the owner's name to 'cöck'?!" Sasuke asked. Kahoko blushed a lot.

"What?" Her father stared her astonished.

"I..." Kahoko had no idea how Sasuke knew about that.

"What about coming with me to the Police Headquarters, Sakamoto-san?" Sasuke asked with a grin in his lips.

"Police?! Kahoko!" Her father was a little angry.

"No, daddy, I..." She didn't have the chance for answering, Sasuke took her with him.

In the Hyuuga district, Hinata was trying to convince the other Hyuuga Lords Nobu should enter the Twelve Guardians.

"Nobu-san has proved to be an excellent ninja and someone the Hyuuga could be proud of. I don't see why we can't let him be a Guardian." Hinata insisted. "As the Great Lord, I want you to tell me!"

"He is from the Branch." Hyuuga Hao said. He was about 50 years old and had the aristocrat pose many of the Hyuuga Lords carried.

"That cannot be a reason for discrimination. Besides, it's a work outside the Hyuuga!" Hinata explained.

"Precisely." Hyuuga Haruka, another old lord, said. "If we let the world see we have such a talent in the Branch Family, they will start requesting more missions from them, instead of us."

"But we are all Hyuuga!" Hinata said. "Please!"

"Nobu will stay in Konoha." Hiashi finalized. "We already have Neji as a great talent from the Branch Family; we can't let the world know we have another one."

"But Nobu-san..." Tears appeared in Hinata's eyes.

"I guess we have a consensus." Hao said.

"NO!" Hinata slammed the ground with her hands. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DENY HIM FROM HIS DREAM!!!"

"What are you talking about?" Hiashi grabbed Hinata's arm, hurting her. The other lords stared them, also angry with their leader's disagreement. "You are our leader. You have to look over us!" Hiashi whispered, very irritated.

"That's why! The Branch Family is also a part of Hyuuga clan!" Hinata insisted.

"You are becoming very stubborn!" Hiashi tighten her arm even more, making Hinata's breath quicker. "You will go to Nobu and say to him he is not authorized to leave Konoha!"

"Nobu is a free man..." Hinata said.

"He is a member from the Branch Family! His mission is to protect us!" Hiashi screamed at Hinata's ear and then stared her eyes. He came closer to her, whispering so the others couldn't hear. "If you don't want us to blow his brains, then..." Hinata's eyes opened wide. "Go and convince the Hokage Nobu is not going to be a good Guardian, after all, the Hokage always trusts you." Hiashi left Hinata and then abandoned the room with the rest of the Lords. The Hyuuga Leader fell on her knees and then shrunk over herself.

"Why? Why can't I help Nobu or any other member from the Branch Family? Now I am the Caged Bird..." Hinata cried. "Father... I never thought you were going to use me to... persuade Naruto-kun... Damn!"

.........................................................

Will Hinata fall into her father's threats?

Will Sasuke finally see the face of his fallen daughter?

What will happen to Kahoko?

Will Naruto realize that something is wrong with his beloved one?

Mould your chakra for the next Jutsu "My sick doll."

Hi! Here is was the very first chapter of New Moon Phase. I hope you have liked it! I don't have that much to comment today. Of course the Hyuuga problem will not end up here. It will continue. And of course Neji continues to love Maaya, bu he knows the best it is to be far from her. As for Nobu... let's say he will have an important role in all the Hyuuga conflict, just as Hinata. I haven't forgot about Sasuke and Sakura, just wait for the next chapter...

Bye-bye!


	18. My Sick Doll

**My Sick Doll**

In the middle of Konoha's streets, the Hyuuga Leader walked along side Nobu. The two were heading to the Hokage's building, where Naruto was going to ask Hinata if Nobu was worthy of becoming one of the Twelve Guardians of the Fire Lord. The Hyuuga Leader's heart was beating very fast. She still had her arm hurting due to her father's pressure while blackmailing her. 'What can I do? If I let Nobu go... the Main Family will kill him and the chain of hatred will continue between the two families... but, if I forbid him, the Branch family will think I discriminate them as well and they will lose their faith in me...I'm desperate...' Hinata grabbed her dress with her hands. 'What can I do?'

"Is there something wrong, Great Lord?" Nobu asked, sensing Hinata's anguish. She startled and then looked down.

"It's nothing... just some... problems..." Hinata lied. 'Sorry...'

"You know, Great Lord, you always seem to be worried about something." Nobu started, getting Hinata's attention. "Ever since we got engaged, you seem to be felling frustrated. You don't love Neji, isn't it?" Hinata smiled sadly.

"Guess I'm an open book to you, Nobu-san." Hinata answered. Nobu blushed a little.

"I think you are an awesome leader, Great Lord." Nobu confessed. "You care about the others, being Main or Branch. I remember how you helped that little kid when Hanabi attacked him. You're very brave."

"No... I'm just tender." Hinata confessed, sighing. 'I don't deserve to hear those compliments, Nobu... I'm so weak...' She thought.

"A tender leader was something we needed." Nobu explained and put himself in front of Hinata. "I believe in you." She felt a little better.

"Thank you. You're very kind." Hinata lowered her head, but then she saw Nobu's hand getting a bunch of her hair. "No-"

"My Great Lord is so beautiful... so..." Nobu stared Hinata with such eyes that left her a little scared, even being fond. The Hyuuga man put her hair near his nose. "Dashing..." Hinata's hands started trembling.

A kunai appeared near Nobu's neck.

"That's my fiancée. Keep your distance please." Neji appeared. Nobu released Hinata's hair and stepped back. Neji put his arm around Hinata. "You can go ahead. I have something to talk with Hinata-sama."

"Yes..." Nobu left them. Hinata continued trembling, grabbing Neji's clothes.

"It's ok. Nobu wouldn't hurt you." Neji said, trying to calm her.

"I'm scared..." Hinata confessed to her cousin in the middle of her tears. "I don't know who to trust... I'm so scared." She sniffed.

"Calm down." Neji put his hand in her shoulders. "You can't get pregnant if you continue as nervous as you are." She stared him and he smiled. "Let's go. Hokage-sama is waiting for you." Hinata smiled too.

"Yeah... Naruto-kun..."

...

In the Military Police HQ, Sasuke had just sat Kahoko in a chair in his office. His desk was filled with reports, papers and post-its. He searched for a file and then started reading it, under the stares of the young girl.

"I heard that was one Sakamoto Kahoko that hacked the bank and many other institutions, but I never thought it could be the one living in Konoha." Sasuke said. Kahoko blushed a lot. "You know you can end your days in jail for crimes like this." She smiled. "Aren't scared?"

"No..." Kahoko answered. Sasuke continued reading the crimes she was accused off, but she couldn't take her eyes out of him. 'I can't believe I'm alone with Sasuke-sama.' She blushed. 'I remember hearing lots of women talking about him. They said he was a sex god... He is so handsome...' She focused in his lips. 'I'm sure he can have any woman he wants.'

"So, what do you have to say in your defence?" Sasuke asked, catching the girl by surprise. "Have you heard me?"

"No... Do you mind repeating it?" Kahoko asked, much blushed. The Uchiha sighed.

"I have more things to do, you know?" Sasuke complained, but only got a smile from the girl. "You really don't care, do you?" She said 'no' with her head. "Ah..." Sasuke sighed again.

"You can't prove I was the one who did the crimes. No one can. I'm the only one who understands this kind of technology within Konoha." Kahoko confessed. Sasuke grinned and put his hand in her face, which got red.

"I can make you confess." Sasuke said and moved his hand to her coat's zipper. "I will make you scream 'I did it'." The Uchiha put his hand in her breast, hearing the girl's moan. "I'm the head of the Police, I can make with you whatever I want to." Kahoko stared him with dreamy eyes. "So..." he started unzipping her coat, seeing her soft pink bra. "Were you the one you break the codes from the National Bank?"

"No..." Kahoko's body was trembling, while her pale colour appeared to have regain life. Sasuke started licking her neck and then drowned his head in her breasts. "I..."

"I know it was you. Confess it." Sasuke kissed her. 'I can't believe...' Kahoko thought. 'I'm being kissed by a man... I... It has been more than 6 years since the last time I was kissed... Sasuke-sama...' "You have a strange kiss, Sakamoto." Kahoko continued trembling. "So..." Sasuke stared her eyes. 'She is just like the others. If I said I'm giving up, they will start speaking.' The Uchiha thought. "I guess you are innocent." Kahoko startled. "You can go-"

"I... I actually entered the system..." Kahoko quickly said to get back Sasuke's attention. 'Got you!' The Police General grinned.

"Really," Sasuke caressed her face. "What for?" He put his hand inside her bra, playing with her nipple. Kahoko appeared to have lost herself to Sasuke.

"Just to see if I was capable to do it..." Kahoko confessed. Sasuke stared her in the eyes, very close to her.

"Why?"

"I was a ninja... so... I always loved to extend my limits." The girl said, sensing Sasuke's hand going down.

"Why have you quit?" Sasuke asked, licking her face.

"I..." She closed her eyes, sensing the Uchiha's hand untying her shorts. "I..."

"Tell me everything." Sasuke insisted, seeing she was at her limits. Kahoko's eyes opened hide when she noticed Sasuke was about to put his hand under her panties. She grabbed his pulse quickly, holding it tightly. "What?!" Sasuke was surprised with her reaction.

"Stop!" She said, very scared.

"You're no-one to stop me." Sasuke tried to move his hand.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Kahoko punched Sasuke in the face, hurting him. "Ah! I'm sorry! I..." The girl got very confused.

"I hate stupid women." Sasuke grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are to touch me? Uh?!" Kahoko started crying. "I hate woman like you. Tell me! Where you the one who have hacked the system?"

"Mmm..." She tried to get free, but she was no opponent for the Uchiha.

"Tell me everything." Sasuke casted a Genjutsu on her with his Sharingan. The girl's hands fell down and her eyes became darker. "Were you the one you hacked the system?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation in a monotone.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, continuing to hold her by the neck.

"Because I'm the best hacker Konoha ever had." Kahoko said. "I was the only one in the village able to understand such things. I tried to improve, I've studied and I have trained, but I was dumped. So I decided to leave my own way as a ninja without the agreement of the village. I received money to change the funds from some accounts into others and even to clear some files. I was a ninja again, acting in the shadows."

"Why have you done that against the Hokage's will?" Sasuke continued.

"Not against the Hokage..." Kahoko clarified. "Danzou-sama was the one who expelled me from the shinobi files. I wanted to show him... that I have become a powerful virus. The virus he has tried so hard to erase."

"Virus?" Sasuke found it strange.

"Thanks to me, more people came to Konoha asking for the same kind of work, people that were deceived by bad persons and that have lost their money. Only I could get their money back. But Danzou preferred to deny them help instead of asking me for help." Kahoko smiled. "That old ass hole fell in disgrace thanks to my broadcast. I'm happy."

"You..." Sasuke was about to ask her more, but there was a knock on the door. "Enter!"

"Uchiha-shogun." Another member from the military police entered. "The Hokage requests your presence."

"Ok."Sasuke left Kahoko. She woke up and got a little scared. "Stay here and wait for me!" She felt very stupid. When she realized he could have used Genjutsu on her since the beginning, the girl knew she was being used, making her feel even worst for being that weak to men.

Already in the Hokage's room, Sasuke entered, joining Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Maaya and a young man with long black hair dressed as a prince.

"You always take so long, Uchiha-shogun. Were you eating another innocent little girl?" Sakura mocked, angry.

"Possibly." He answered. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke... you bastard..." He said.

"Your councillors are very lively, Hokage-sama!" The young man said. "Just like your reporter." Maaya blushed.

"I know I am, thank you, Prince Hi-En!" Maaya said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Naruto said. Nobu showed himself. "Ah! Nobu, just the man I was willing to talk with. Enter!" The man entered.

"Sorry for arriving late, Hokage-sama." Hinata entered after Nobu, along with Neji. Maaya startled, staring him, whose heart also started beating fast. All in the room noticed the looks they were sending at each other.

"Maaya..." Neji whispered. She closed her eyes and turned her face aside as if she didn't care, breaking Neji's heart.

"I'm glad you have came, Hyuuga Nobu-san." Hi-En said. "My father is looking forward for your nomination. He requests you as one of the Twelve Guardians. As one of the persons who will benefit with your protection, I must say I couldn't be left in better hands."

"Thank you, My Prince." Nobu smiled. "I brought the Great Lord with me to sign my permission." Nobu turned to Hinata. "Great Lord?" The woman's heart started trembling again. She couldn't run anymore, she needed to choose.

"Unfortunately, Konoha rules say a Hyuuga can only leave the village with the consent of the leader. So, Hyuuga Leader, I need your permission." Naruto said with a smile, happy for being talking to Hinata, but quickly he noticed she was not ok. The Hyuuga Lord was trembling a lot and her lower lip didn't stop moving. "Hinata?"

"I..." She held her dress once again. 'I don't know what to do? I can't...' All found her silence strange. All the stress was falling on upon her. She grabbed her arms scared.

"Hinata?" Naruto slowly got up. He never saw her like that. 'I can't say... I...' Hinata's brain crashed and she fainted. "HINATA!" The Hokage used his extra speed to catch her. "Say something! Speak to me! Hinata! Please!" Sakura quickly went near her.

After a quick exam, they put Hinata in the Hokage's chair.

"She got a stress crisis." Sakura found the diagnosis very strange. "I never saw Hinata so nervous." Naruto held Hinata's hand, but then he noticed it had a bruise. "She has to be careful. Levels of stress like those will end up killing her nervous system."

"I never saw Hinata-sama like that." Neji said.

"Will she be fine?" Naruto asked, much worried. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. I already used my medical ninjutsu to calm her down." Sakura said, seeing Hinata opening her eyes. "See!"

"Hinata!" Naruto's smile grew prettier when he saw his beloved one waking up. "Thank God you are ok."

"Naruto-kun." She smiled back, holding his hand. "Sorry..."

"You have no reasons to be sorry!" Naruto complained. "Guess you need some vacations!"

"You really look tired, Hyuuga Lord." Hi-En said and then noticed Maaya writing something in her notebook.

"What? The Hyuuga Leader fainting in the Hokage's room are great news." Maaya explained.

"Why were you so nervous?" Naruto asked. Hinata stared his blue eyes and being unable to resist them, she started crying. "What?" She dived her head in his chest, hugging the Hokage. Only the Dragon King's arms were able to make her relax and give her some comfort. "You can tell me. I will help." She cried. "Is it related with the bruise in your hand?" Hinata's eyes opened wide.

"Bruise?" Sakura said and all could see her wounded hand.

"I..." Hinata cried and then stared Nobu. "I can't let you go..."

"What?!" Nobu's eyes opened wide with revolt. "Why not?!"

"I see... the Main Family does not approve." Hi-En said. Nobu stared him, just like the others.

"How do you know that?" Maaya asked.

"It has happened before." Hi-En explained. "As you know, the Hyuuga clan was a noble clan from the Fire Country before it turned into a ninja clan. Once the ninja clans fought against each other before the foundation of Konoha, the Hyuuga used the Branch family as the ninjas who protected the Main family, who were also ninjas but that were the direct heirs from the noble family. So, in a mission, the Branch family had to protect the Main heirs in order to save their biggest treasure, the Byakugan that is. With the foundation of Konoha, there was no more reason to keep a Main and a Branch family, once the village protected the Main family, so, Hyuuga Sasaki, the Great Lord that helped building Konoha, tried to finish with the Caged Bird Seal, although she died before being able to order that and it continued until today."

"You're very smart!" Maaya complimented. Hi-En smiled.

"I'm going to be the next Fire Lord, so I need to know a little of this and a little of that." Hi-En said.

"So... the Hyuuga Lords don't want to show that the Branch family has someone with such talent and they have obligated Hinata to convince Naruto to turn down on Nobu." Shikamaru concluded and then turned to Hinata. "You know that I was the one who advised the Fire Lord in taking Nobu as a guardian... they have to say yes." Hinata lowered her head. Naruto was very angry with all that. How could they let Hinata so desperate at the point of fainting? Plus, using her to manipulate him. He hated to see the one he loved like that.

"I'm sending Nobu!" Naruto said. Hinata stared him. "He has the right to go!"

"Don't be so rush, you clumsy idiot." Sasuke interrupted. "They must have blackmailed Hinata with something." Naruto wasn't getting it. Sasuke sighed. "They have threatened to kill Nobu or someone close to him if you let him go, wasn't it?" Hinata felt very weak for being unable to pull herself out of that situation. Naruto noticed and caressed her hand, smiling to calm her down.

"Sorry, Nobu." Hi-En said, very sad. "But no Feudal Lord will risk the life of the others." Nobu bound his hands.

"Sorry me, my Prince. I was the one who was fool enough to think I could leave Konoha to serve you." Nobu said, trembling.

"Come, Hinata!" Naruto helped her getting up. "I will take you to the bar and give you some water with sugar. We'll be back soon." The Hokage left with the Hyuuga Leader, leaving the others there.

"Stupid Main family!" Nobu complained. "When I finally thought I was about to get free to fly away from my cage, they cut down my wings! Shit!" Neji looked down and then stared Maaya.

"Naruto has to do something about them." Sakura said. "This cannot continue. It's true they are nobles, but their attitudes are very poor."

"The problem is that the way Naruto got to solve things is taking too long." Shikamaru said. "And until it comes true... the Hyuuga will continue." Sasuke looked down, thinking they will end up like his clan. Of course that was not Naruto's way of doing things... but with the rhythm of the events... someone would do it.

"I have to put this in the newspaper!" Maaya wrote, very excited.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do it." Shikamaru said. Maaya stared him. "It could be troublesome, but you will only get more trouble with the Hyuuga than the ones you already have." Maaya lowered her head. Neji stared her and was about to touch her. Maaya noticed him and quickly turned to Hi-En.

"So, Hi-En-sama, what about having a drink together?" The reporter asked. Neji stopped. Hi-En stared her.

"Can you have a drink? I mean, considering your state?" Hi-En said, pointing to her belly.

"Of course I can!" Maaya grabbed his arm. "A fruit juice is also a drink, isn't it?"

"But..." Hi-En was about to talk, but Maaya cut down his word.

"Don't tell me you will resist me?" She asked. "I'm a star with big boobs!" Hi-En blushed, while Neji felt a little jealous. He remembered he was the one who saw Maaya turning into the diva she is today. "Come on! Every single man is a pervert!"

"Only a pervert woman would say that." Hi-En said.

"What can I say? All the women in my family are perverts." Maaya confessed and pulled him.

"Are you sure it is ok? Will it not anger the father of your child, Maaya-san?" Hi-En asked. Neji stared her, but she just lowered her face.

"He is a stupid fucker who left me to marry another woman without even carrying if I was pregnant or not. He can go and be unhappy ever after with her... I don't mind." Maaya said it loud so Neji could hear it. The Hyuuga bound his hands.

"Are you sure?" Hi-En insisted, getting a positive answer from Maaya. "Then..." He took a hand-kerchief out of his pocket. "Why are you crying?" The reporter put a strong facade and avoided staring Neji. "Maaya-san."

"Drink..." She pulled him outside the room and the two left.

"Fuck!" Neji punched the wall next to him, very angry. The councillors stared him.

In the corridor, Maaya and the Fire Lord's son heard the noise.

"What?" Hi-En asked. Maaya stopped. "Maaya-san?"

"I..." She put her hands in her belly caressing it. 'Sorry, Neji, but I'm not the kind of woman who will wait for a miracle. I have to be the miracle.' Maaya thought and then stared Hi-En 'If I don't be strong... there will be no other to be it for me. It's hard but... you are no longer behind the cameras seeing my show. You are not there to hug me in the end of the program. Sorry Neji, but the show must go on... without you...' "Do you mind having the drinks in my house?" Hi-En's eyes opened wide. "I don't have patient for public places... and I'm sure you also don't." The prince smiled.

"Yeah... guess not..."

...

In the Hokage's building bar, Naruto gave Hinata some water to drink. The Hyuuga felt him holding her wounded hand.

"I can't believe they had the courage to hurt you..." Naruto kissed her bruise. She smiled and stared his eyes. "I will go there and obligate them to let Nobu go."

"But... Nobu-san has a little sister... and if they do something to her?" Hinata asked, worried about Hitomi. Naruto lowered his look. "I don't want them to suffer. It's not fair..." The Hokage stared her again. "I don't know what to do... I feel so scared. I fear for the lives of those in the Branch and even for those in the Main who had no fault about the Lords' decisions."

"Fear not. I'm here for you. As Hokage, it's my mission to look about the welfare of my people." Naruto said with a victorious pose.

"But... the Hokage cannot interfere with the matters of a family unless it has international purposes." Hinata remembered, but that didn't take out Naruto's smile. "Naruto-kun." The Hokage put his hand in her face, caressing it.

"If they do something like that again, come for me. I will help you." Naruto got closer to her.

"But... and if they suspect we have been seeing each other?" Hinata asked, worried.

"They will not reveal it, after all, if they do so... they will only get more problems with the Branch Family." Naruto didn't resist and kissed his lover passionfully. He pulled her for him and started caressing her body.

Everybody in the bar was staring at them dumb-founded. All started muttering about what they were seeing "_Isn't that Hokage-sama?_" "_Why is he with the Hyuuga Great Lord?_" "_My God, look how they are eating each other!_" "_For a noble that kind of behaviour is..._" "_Isn't she engaged with her cousin?_" "_They used to date... do they still love each other?_" "_This proves her marriage was arranged._" "_I have to take a picture!"_ "_They must have been hiding it from Konoha._" All continued talking, while Hinata was too worried with her clan to pay attention and Naruto too focused in her to realize they could be in trouble. The two stared each other again, much blushed.

"I..." Hinata lowered her head, resting it in Naruto's shoulder. "Sorry for giving you even more troubles..." Naruto put his finger in front of her lips.

"Don't say that. I'm here for you. You're Konoha too, remember?" Naruto smiled, making her do the same. "Come, they must be waiting for us." The two left under the stares of the ninjas in the bar, who were reluctant about talking of what they have just seen. Everybody in Konoha loved Naruto and was grateful for what he has done for them. The people in the bar understood that if the Hyuuga knew what was happening between the Hokage and their leader would cause tension between the clan and the village's relations. So they decided to maintain it secret, although in their hearts, they were willing for Naruto to stay with Hinata...

...but not all decided to stay quiet...

Back in the office, Naruto went near Nobu.

"I, Shikamaru and Sasuke will join the Fire Prince Hi-En in a visit to the Hyuuga District." Naruto explained. "We will make them let you go."

"And if they hurt my sister?" Nobu asked.

"Then we will have a reason to intervene." Sasuke said. "Because that will be a homicide." Nobu didn't seem to be very confident. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"I will let you rest some time. We will need you to play your role well, otherwise the Hyuuga Lords will realize you told us everything." Naruto said and caressed her face again. "Try to rest until then." He discreetly put a paper in her pocket. "Bye."

"Yes." She smiled.

"Let's go home and tell the lords we have denied Nobu from leaving. The Hokage will do the rest." Neji said. Hinata smiled to him. The Hyuuga made a bow and left. Naruto sat in his chair, thinking about all that happened.

"So... what do you advise me to do?" He asked.

"I vote for depriving them from their nobility." Sasuke said. All stared him.

"Isn't that a little too radical?" Shikamaru asked.

"He is just saying that so he can be the only one calling himself 'noble' in Konoha." Sakura complained. "Thinking only about catching women as usual." Sasuke sent her a bad look.

"It's true they would be equals to the rest of Konoha, but that will only piss them off more." Shikamaru said. "I say we should wait..."

"From them to make a mistake." Sasuke completed. "Then, we will have them in our hands and they will not move as freely as they are used to be."

"Will they make a mistake so easily like that?" Sakura asked.

"No... but we will find it." Naruto said it. "I can't see Hinata like that. It cuts my heart. Plus, I guess you have noticed how Nobu reacted..."

"Neji didn't seem to be pleased too..." Shikamaru said. "The Branch will revolt against the Main if we don't move our asses to help them."

"We have to show them that, at least, we, the heads of Konoha, care about them. If we do that, they will feel more secure and don't rush on the Main Family." Naruto concluded.

"So... you are saying we should be their heroes?" Sakura asked.

"Yes... so they can know... they have someone who looks over them." Naruto said and sighed. "You're dismissed." They made a bow and left. The Hokage rolled his chair and stared the Full Moon in the skies. "Being Hokage sure is hard." He sighed. "Maybe I should ask Kaoru how he would deal with this..."

...

At the night, Sasuke returned to his office, where Kahoko was left to continue with the interrogation... if it could be called that.

"I'm surprised, you haven't run away." Sasuke said. Kahoko lowered her head. The Uchiha pulled her arm. "What about continuing this conversation in my house?" The girl blushed a lot. He grabbed her by the arm. "I'm sure you have much more to tell me, don't you?"

"I..."

"After all, all the women in your family are perverts." Sasuke said, surprising Kahoko.

"That's..."

"Yes, your cousin's quote." Sasuke said and took Kahoko with him.

"Were you with her? I mean... I was supposed to have dinner with her. Tonight is going to air a movie we were willing to see." Kahoko asked.

"Sorry, I'm the one making the questions." Sasuke said and drove her through Konoha, until they reach the Uchiha's house. It still smelt at fresh paint and looked very pretty with the brand new furniture Sasuke had bought. Kahoko blushed a lot when he took her to his bedroom. "Try not to dirt yourself too much, the plumbs aren't working." He threw her at his bed and then lay down above her. "Your cousin is trying very hard to drive Neji away." Sasuke said, kissing her neck. Kahoko made a sad face.

"He dumped her when she was going to tell him she was waiting a child of his." Kahoko remembered how Maaya cried. "If he loved her, he would have run away with her or face his family. Maaya was never the kind of girl that would wait for a man to save her. She is strong, strong enough to deny her love." Sasuke stared Kahoko's eyes.

"Guess she is different from you." Sasuke said, untying her coat once more. He sat in her waist and took out his coat and shirt, making the girl's heart beat even faster with the mere sight of his naked chest. "You seem to let men do whatever they want to do with you..." The Uchiha took out her bra and started licking her breasts, making her moan. "I hate people with such low self-esteem..." He said, while enjoying her body. Kahoko looked aside, thinking on what he had just said. "Don't you have a purpose in life?" She sadly smiled.

"To see the next sun shine..." Kahoko whispered. "That's all I wish for..."

"You really have low standards." Sasuke said and kissed her. Kahoko cried. 'I care not...' She thought. 'Have me... I care not if I'm being used. Just... just... make me feel alive.' Kahoko remembered all the times she was in her bakery's window, seeing Maaya and Neji having fun with each other. All the times she was in the hospital and Sakura was being loved by Kiba... All they had fun while she was just... "Well, I'm a man, you know... I can't resist a pretty face. Even if it is from a girl with no life in her eyes." Sasuke took out her shorts and then turned the girl's back at him. "You will see you will wake up with shining eyes tomorrow morning." He whispered at her ear. Kahoko closed her eyes, drowning her face in the pillow. She felt Sasuke's hand in her belly button. "Let me just taste the sugar bellow your waist." Kahoko's eyes opened wide. Sasuke started taking her panties off.

"NO!" Kahoko quickly turned at him and shrunk near the head of the bed. Sasuke was caught by surprise. She appeared to be avoiding him when they were about to do it. "I..."

"Don't you want me to fill you?" Sasuke asked, grinning as if he was trying to seduce her even more. "There is no reason to be afraid off. I use condoms." Sasuke got near her. Kahoko continued trembling. 'It's true I want Sasuke-sama... I want to have shinning eyes tomorrow morning... but if something goes wrong... then... Sasuke-sama will...' The man grabbed her leg. "Come here..."

"No!" Kahoko tried to struggle, but her body was weak. 'Shit... I forgot to take my pills. I don't have my strengths...' "Please, I don't want to hurt you..."

"Ah! That's funny... hurt me. Sure that's the first time a woman says that to me." Sasuke kissed her neck again. Kahoko started crying. 'I have to tell him... but... he will leave me here... but... I can't let him go sick.' Kahoko bound her hands. "Let's enjoy..."

"I have AIDS." She confessed quickly, fearing to lose the courage she had just gathered. Sasuke stared her, trying to assimilate what she had just said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, feeling strange. Tears fell from her eyes. "AIDS? As in Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome?" She nodded with her head. Sasuke sighed and got up, leaving the room while slamming with the door. Kahoko's heart broke into tiny pieces.

"You too..." Kahoko started crying. "Why?" She felt even more stupid than before. "Why did I think...?" She grabbed her shorts, crying a lot. "I'm going to die in two months... it won't take long..." The young woman remembered when Sasuke kissed her. "At least... I was able too..." She dressed herself and then started crying again, feeling rejected... as she felt many times in her life. Kahoko grabbed the pillow, crying loudly. This time, Maaya was not there to protect and comfort her. She was alone in a house she didn't know with a man who did the same as the others.

"God, that microwave takes forever to finish the popcorn." Sasuke entered, surprising the girl. She stared him, very surprised. "Come, let's see the movie you wanted too." Kahoko held the popcorn basket and stared Sasuke, dumb-founded.

"Why?" She asked.

"I like to see movies while eating popcorn." Sasuke answered, even knowing she wasn't asking about that. He put his arm around her, pulling the girl to him. "So, where is it airing?" Kahoko picked the remote up and then changed the channel. Her body continued trembling, asking why Sasuke came back. "What is it about?"

"The benefits of computers to advertisement." Kahoko explained. "I wanted to make an advertisement to Maaya's show, so I'm willing to see the show to learn how to do it."

"Ah..." Sasuke said.

The two watched the show and then fell asleep.

When the sun rose, Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom, opening a tap, but no water came out.

"Stupid plumbers..." Sasuke said and then lowered his head. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialling the Police HQ numbers. "Hi! It's Sasuke. Get me the medical information regarding Sakamoto Kahoko. She is a blonde girl with 19 years old. It must be easy to find." The Uchiha waited a little with the earphone next to his ear. 'What the fuck? Why would she say something like that? She was enjoying, was she scared? No... it wasn't that.' There was a noise in the other side. "Yes..."

"Sir, according the Medical Corp's files, Sakamoto Kahoko was operated when she was young, but something appeared to have gone wrong with the blood transfer. Only years after, the doctors were able to tell she had AIDS, but by the time, the virus had already passed the incubation phase and then started to affect her." The police answered. 'So it is true...' Sasuke thought. "Danzou-sama ordered her execution, fearing a pandemic, although the Fifth said they had no reason to fear and that Sakamoto-san and the ones near her could live their lives normally, as long as Sakamoto-san took precautions. Although, Danzou-sama was able to make her quit being a ninja. Since two years ago, she had suffered from many deceases and has been treated by the Medical Corp Capitan Haruno Sakura-sama."

"Thank you." Sasuke turned the phone off and breathe deeply. "So she's really sick." '_Please, I don't want to hurt you..._' "She really tried to protect me." Sasuke got up and went to his bedroom, where Kahoko was sleeping. He stared his hand and took of the bandages from his fingers. The scars from Mirai's Rune Grave seal continued to make his skin bleed from time to time. "If I put my fingers there... I would become sick too. She could have doomed me and my legacy... If I got sick, she wouldn't get arrested, but instead of that, she chose to protect me, even when she was willing to get laid with me. What to do?" Sasuke sat in the bed. "For someone with low self-esteem, you acted as a heroine. Caring about me when I nothing did for you. You pervert woman."

"Mmm..." Kahoko moaned and opened her eyes, waking up in a start when she saw Sasuke. "SASUKE-SAMA!"

"Good morning." Sasuke said. Kahoko blushed a lot. 'Wha-what is he doing here? Wait! What am I doing here?' She had no idea what to say. "I..."

"So... You let me have you the much as I could and then you stopped me. You deceived me well. Making me think you had low self-esteem when you were actually making me do whatever you wanted to. You are as evil to boys as Maaya." Sasuke said. Kahoko hid her head in the middle of her shoulders. The Uchiha grabbed her face. "I hate when women play with me." Kahoko smiled. "But I'm in a good mood today."

"Sasuke-sama is the god I wanted to have." Kahoko said. "All the women in Konoha keep telling how good you are in bed... how they got happy just by having sex with you. They say Sasuke-sama is like those Hollywood actors that any girl wants with the difference... you take any woman."

"They say that about me?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Sasuke-sama is like a God who comes from the Heavens to fill them. I wanted to be filled too... to stop having this emptiness within me." Kahoko confessed. "But... even I couldn't stand the idea of seeing the sparkling Sasuke-sama getting sick... I idolize you. That's why I confessed I was sick. I... Why haven't you left me?"

"You made me pass a night more worried about you than with another woman." Sasuke confessed. "This god wants you for him. God cares about people who care about his welfare." Kahoko found it strange. "So... what can you do for me?"

"Do for... you?" Kahoko asked.

"I can make you feel that pleasure... the one you want to have." Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about? You can use a condom, but there is the risk of it tearing apart while mating. I don't want that. Sasuke-sama..." Kahoko blushed. "Sasuke-sama must have a dream he wants to fulfil. I don't have the right to ruin it." Sasuke caressed her face and laid her down.

"Focus in my eyes." He said. She saw them getting Sharingan red and then turning into Mangekyo Sharingan. A drop of blood fell from Sasuke's eye into her cheek. Kahoko quickly blushed and started sweating. She grabbed Sasuke's clothes and then screamed with pleasure. The Uchiha also appeared to be very excited and hearing Kahoko's scream also made him moan. "You can't get sick by the mind, can you?" He kissed her fervoursly, holding her by the hair. "I have to go to work. Go home and take bath, I will pick later."

"Y-Y-Yes..." She said, breathing deeply.

...

In the Hokage's room, Sasuke was waited by a huge reprehension speech from Naruto.

"Where have you been last night?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke looked aside, annoyed.

"They look like husband and wife." Shikamaru muttered at Sakura, who laughed quietly.

"I had things to do..." Sasuke excused.

"'_Things to do'_ my ass!" Naruto complained, angry. "Do you have any idea how annoying Chi can be when you are not at home? I passed the night hearing to her crying for you."

"But I put her to sleep before leaving." Sasuke remembered.

"Yes... but guess what? She woke up and you were not there." Naruto argued. "Fuck you, bastard! I haven't slept the entire night. Sure Chi is an Uchiha."

"Well, actually, there is something I wanted to talk you." Sasuke said. Naruto shout smoke from his nostrils. "Ah... I will be leaving your house tonight." Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"What?"

"He has another wife." Shikamaru played again.

"But, leaving... why?" The Hokage felt a little sad. He was already used to have Sasuke's company. Plus, Kaoru and Chi played with each other when their parents had extra work, now Kaoru was going to be alone. "I..."

"I found someone." Sasuke confessed.

"I told you." Shikamaru said, but Sakura appeared to have focused her attention in the general.

"Someone? So quickly?" Naruto lowered his look.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "She has something that... makes her unique. I want her... I want to make her happy." Sakura bound her hands. "She is like fire, she sparkles a lot, before dying."

"Can I know who it is this miraculous woman that made the great Sasuke think more about her than in his penis?" Naruto said, very upset. After all, he always wanted Sasuke to end up with Sakura.

"I guess you know her. Sakamoto Kahoko." Sasuke said. Sakura startled.

"Kahoko?!" She interrupted and got angry. "Are you doing this to play with her feelings? You don't have the right to..."

"She said she would do anything for me. Plus, I can't ignore a dying person. I would never leave a sick person die alone without someone to support her." Sasuke said. Sakura glared him, binding her fists. "I will be there for her." Naruto stared Sasuke, surprised. 'Sasuke... are you doing this because... you weren't there to Kirika?' He knew Sasuke always felt sorry for what has happened to his little girl, was he doing that because of his conscious... or was it for Kahoko? "I will do it."

"You're just thinking about yourself!" Sakura complained. "Kahoko is..."

"My girlfriend." Sasuke completed, leaving Sakura even more pissed off. "You have nothing to do with it."

"You fucker! How can you...?" Sakura trembled. "You were not tailed to raise a family... how can you...?"

"Yes I was." Sasuke stared her in the eyes. "Plus, you have nothing to do with my life, Haruno-taichou." Sakura left the room.

"Well, congratulations then." Shikamaru, putting his hand in Sasuke's shoulder. "Kahoko is a good girl and luckily for you, she does not buy clothes as expensive as Maaya's." Sasuke smiled, while Shikamaru left. Naruto continued staring him.

"But... Kahoko... she has such few life span." Naruto said. "You will get hurt..."

"If you knew that loving Hinata will cause has much preoccupations as it is causing you now, would you date her?" Sasuke asked.

"I love Hinata... you don't love Kahoko." Naruto explained, showing that there was nothing in common between them.

"But she loves me..." Sasuke said. "Weren't you the one who told me to learn how to forgive?" Naruto startled. "I will learn... how to feel sorry about something and how to forgive. Kahoko will help me with that."

"Then you really are using her..." Naruto sighed.

"She cared about me... I only got that kind of care from Chi and you." Sasuke confessed, making Naruto blush. "Is it a sin, to care about those who care about us?"

"No... I guess not... You're a grown up man... you can do whatever you want to..." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Clumsy idiot. I will continue to be your friend." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled back.

"Guess I can never let you go, Sasuke." Naruto said, blushing a little.

In the corridors, Sakura ran until she stopped near a window.

"With Kahoko..." Tears fell from her eyes. "Girlfriend? I had your daughter and you never... never gave me a tender word..." Her eyes opened wide. "No way..." She said to herself. "How can I be jealous of him?" She remembered when Sasuke stare her '_Yes, I was._' "You were not tailed to raise a family... You were not... were not..." She cried. "Stupid Sasuke... I hate you... how could you... make me feel like this? A girlfriend..." The medical ninja had no idea why she was feeling, but she couldn't stand the idea of seeing Sasuke with another woman. Even knowing Kahoko was near death, she couldn't agree with that. Was her hate so big that she couldn't stand Sasuke's happiness, or was her heart saying...

... something else?

..................................................................................................

Is Sasuke really using Kahoko?

What will Sakura do?

Will Neji and Maaya get together again?

Mould your chakra for the next Jutsu "Between the sword and the wall"

See what happens when Naruto receives a letter blackmailing him with shocking news.

Besides, Sasuke finds out how to make the Hyuuga quiet.

Hi there, it's me again!

You may be surprise after reading this chapter and thinking why I have put Sasuke with Kahoko... Well, she will be important for Sasuke's development and for his relation with Sakura. Both will learn how to forgive and ask for forgiveness. Of course that, with such short life span, Kahoko will not intervene that much, but will play her role very well, especially concerning the Hyuuga. I made her have AIDS because I want to sensitize my readers for that (;P). I want to show they shouldn't be treated different and that everybody should get the right to be happy.

Kisses for all of you and thank you for the reviews!


	19. Between the Sword and the Wall

**Between the sword and the wall**

The days continued to pass in the Hidden Leaf. Spring filled the trees with soft pink flowers and the birds chirped calling for partners.

In the Hyuuga district, Hinata had just come out of the bath when she stared her calendar. It had a little stick with a frog drawn in it.

"A froggy stick... that means, today I have a meet with Naruto-kun..." Hinata searched on her drawers and took out a paper with the location of the hot springs hotel where the Hokage will be waiting for her. She smiled when she remembered about her lover. "I miss him so much..." But then, Hinata noticed something in the calendar. "Today is 26th... 26th? But that means..." She started counting the days and then blushed a lot. "No way..." She slowly drove her hand to her belly while she continued staring the calendar.

There was a knock on the door.

Hinata was caught by surprise, hiding the calendar and Naruto's note.

"Can I enter?" Hiashi asked. Hinata said yes and her father sat near her. "You were late for breakfast, did something happen?"

"No..." Hinata answered, caressing her belly. "Nothing."

"I have noticed you have been a little nervous these last few days, especially because of Nobu's nomination." Hiashi explained. Hinata lowered her head. "I know that being a leader it's hard, but you have to remember that the clan always comes first."

"I understand..." Hinata said, even believing that what her father and the other lords were doing was bad for the Branch Family.

"Being a leader means we have to let go some things we love..." Hiashi started, getting up and staring Hinata's room window. "I also had to let my brother go." The man turned to his daughter. "Are you still in love with Hokage-sama?" Hinata's eyes opened wide. "I see." 'Oh no...' She thought. 'My reaction gave me away...' "You need to comprehend that it's important for us that you and Neji get along. If that happens, the Branch family members will realise we are willing to treat them as equals." Hinata made an annoyed face. "You will see you will forget Naruto-sama and start to love Neji." She sighed. The Hyuuga Great Lord saw Neji as a brother who helped her sneaking out to see Naruto... She couldn't see herself loving anyone else besides the Dragon King. She evolved thanks to him... she needed him.

"Did you love mom? I mean... wasn't your marriage also arranged?" Hinata asked. Hiashi stared her.

"It's true it was arranged... but I always loved her. We are Hyuuga, that's the way we do things." Hiashi said, continuing to see Hinata's unconfirmed look. "One day, you will have children and you will see. You will fight for their happiness, as I am doing now." Hinata couldn't see the happiness her father was talking about. Ever since she became the Great Lord, her life has been a living hell, being obligated to do things she didn't want too.

"Great Lord?" Hitomi appeared carrying a trey. "I came to bring you your breakfast." The girl was very pale, which was noticed by Hiashi. She appeared to have slept nothing last night and was sweating a little.

"Thank you, Hitomi-chan." Hinata got up. "You don't need to calm me Great Lord, after all, you are one of Hanabi's friends." Hitomi smiled. "I'm worried about Hanabi, she was supposed to come back from her mission two days ago."

"Hinata..." Hiashi got up and stared Hitomi. Hinata glanced her father and then heard a noise. Hitomi fell in the ground, unconscious.

"Hitomi-chan!" Hinata tried to wake her up. "Please, say something! Tell me what's wrong?" The Hyuuga Leader got worried with the long time the girl was taking to wake up.

"Let's take her to Hanna." Hiashi said, putting the girl in his back.

Seconds later, the three entered the Hyuuga doctor's room, where they laid down Hitomi in a bed. Hanna, the Hyuuga's medical nin, was a 30 years old pretty woman with short black hair and dressed in white, showing she was from the Main family.

"Please, see what wrong with her." Hiashi said. "I'll catch her brother and tell him to come here." Hinata stayed, aiding Hanna with the exam, but soon she noticed the shocked face the doctor made.

"Is it bad?" Hinata asked. Hanna stared her.

"I... I need to check it better." Hanna lied and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Hyuuga Hao entered in the room, which appeared to have caused some discomfort in Hanna. Hao noticed Hitomi and then glanced the doctor. "What's her problem?"

"I guess you know it better than anyone, father..." Hanna said, but Hao grabbed her pulse and spoke quietly, so Hinata couldn't hear it.

"The only daughter I had died when she decided to let her title of Lord go away to marry a Branch family man. So don't address to me in such familiar way." Hao said. Hanna sent him a back look. "Take it off." The doctor's eyes opened wide.

"But..." Hanna tried to speak, but Hao bound her pulse tighter.

"If you don't do that, I will personally reveal to the Great Lord the little favour you have been doing for Hiashi-sama." Hao threatened. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes... Hao-sama." Hanna said. He let her go and then left the room.

"He continues to be angry with you for marrying Narita-san?" Hinata asked, when she noticed Hanna's angriness. The doctor stared Hinata.

"I guess he will always be, Great Lord." Hanna said.

"Hitomi!" Nobu entered and went near his sister. "What's wrong with her? Hanna-san?!"

"She will be fine..." the doctor lied. "Bring her here next week."

"If you say so, I believe." Nobu answered and then saw his sister opening her eyes. "Hitomi!"

"Nobu-nii-chan..." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'm happy to know you are here. Hinata-sama too." Hinata smiled back at her. "I wished I could be as pretty as you."

"You are pretty, Hitomi-chan. You will become a wonderful woman." Hinata flattered her. Hitomi laughed a little and then hugged her brother.

"Don't leave me, Nobu-nii-chan. I don't want to be away from you." Hitomi cried. Nobu crossed his arms around her.

"I will not. Promise." Nobu said.

"Thank you for looking after her, Hanna-san." Hinata said and then remembered her calendar. "I..." The Great Lord blushed a lot, which was noticed by Hanna. "I..."

"Yes?" Hanna asked.

"It's nothing. I will come to see you another time." Hinata left the room quickly.

"What was that?" Hanna asked, curious.

"Hinata-sama is so cute!" Nobu said, blushed.

The Great Lord entered her room and tried to get her breath back. 'My period is delayed... more than a month...' Hinata smiled, hugging her belly.

"Can it be?" She wished.

...

In the Hokage's office, Naruto was working with Kaoru sat in his lap.

"Why do you have to read that?" Kaoru asked.

"Because it is a report. A Hokage has to know what has happened in a mission so he can see the abilities of his ninjas and see which type of missions they are more suitable for." Naruto explained.

"Isn't that boring?" Kaoru asked. The Hokage stared him. "I mean, imagine that you understood the report wrong, you will misjudge the ninja."

"That's why we have to read lots of reports." Naruto said.

"Why do you have three different stamps?" Kaoru asked. Sure kids have a big intent of questioning their parents about everything.

"It's for the type of analysis I make." Naruto said, caressing Kaoru's hair.

"Why are you caressing my hair?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I love you." The Hokage answered, making the boy blush. "When you love someone you want to touch that person and to show some affection."

"Affection?" Kaoru was curious. "So... if I love daddy, that means I have to show affection towards you?"

"No, you don't have to. Some people are bad at showing affection, like Sasuke." Naruto exampled. "So, they decided not to show it, even caring about someone."

"Have you ever loved someone you couldn't show affection?" Kaoru asked. Naruto smiled sadly.

"Yes... I love Hinata, but I can't show any affection towards her now." Naruto sighed.

"Why?" Kaoru insisted.

"She is engaged with Neji, as you know. If we show affection towards one another, people will realize you are dating secretly and will lose their confidence in us, because we would be betraying the oaths we have made." Naruto explained. Kaoru noticed his father didn't appear to be fine with that.

"But... if you can't... why do you do it?"

"Because I love Hinata." The Hokage confessed. "Love sticks into you and cannot be taken away that easily. Love can take you from Heaven to Hell in seconds and sometimes, can make you do stupid things you swore to yourself you would never do."

"Like what?" Kaoru asked.

"I swore to myself I would never make Hinata cry... yet..." Naruto lowered his look. "I can't save her from where she is now..."

"Why?" Kaoru stared Naruto, who also turned to him. "If you can't take Love away, that means you have to live with it. You have to live with your affectionless love... even..."

"Even?"

"I see you with Hinata-nee-chan at home, sometimes. And you also caress her hair, like you do with mine." Kaoru remembered.

"That's because none can see us there besides you." Naruto caressed Kaoru's hair again. "As you said, I have to live with Love... so I have to find a way to meet Hinata."

"And mommy?" Kaoru asked. Naruto's eyes opened wide. "When are we going to see mommy? You always see Hinata... but... I miss mommy."

"By mommy you mean..."

"Skuld." Kaoru answered. Naruto lowered his face. He hasn't meet Skuld ever since he freed her. How was she? Was she happy now? Skuld loved Naruto too... Was it ok for him to stay without talking to her, who did so much to help him and his village? "When are we going to see mommy?"

"One of these days." Naruto smiled, without knowing if he could fulfil his word. Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah!" The boy celebrated. "I'm going to see mommy! I'm going to see mommy!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Naruto said and Hi-En appeared, along with Konohamaru. "Highness, Konohamaru, what are you doing here?"

"It happens that Konohamaru-kun had just came from a mission in the capital of the country and delivered me an important message from my father." Hi-En explained. Naruto looked at his friend.

"The separatist group from the previous Angel Country attacked the capital again." Konohamaru informed. "The Fire Lord is asking for you to send Nobu or someone as good as him to take place within the Twelve Guardians." Naruto lowered his face.

"As you know, during the last war, many small countries were annexed to larger ones after being conquered; the Angel Country was one of those. Although, the descendants of the people who were from there are willing to get their country's independence back. As Hokage, it's your mission to help the Fire Country to maintain its stability. The separatist's attacks are becoming even more frequent at the capital and in other major cities. We need you to send your ninjas there." Hi-En explained. The Hokage sighed.

"I will send my ANBU to investigate the separatists and try to avoid their attacks. I mean, if they are people from an annexed small country, they may not have the big amount of money needed to unleash a big attack." Naruto concluded.

"The Fire Lord thinks that way too, but he told me they have a big arsenal and have no fear of use it." Konohamaru said and then turned to Hi-En. "His Highness also says you should find out a fiancée with ascendance from the Angel Country." Hi-En was caught by surprise. "That way... we can calm down things a little bit."

"I think that will not be necessary." Naruto interrupted. "I will finish up that in no time. As long as I'm Hokage and I have Konoha shinobis displayed into the conflict areas, the separatist will not succeed their attacks. Trust me, Hi-En-sama. You won't need to marry someone girl you don't want too." Hi-En smiled.

"You care a lot about the others, Hokage-sama." Hi-En made a bow. "I have more things to deal in Konoha. Please appoint a reunion with the Hyuuga clan, so we can pick Nobu-san." The prince left.

"Is it the problem with the separa-things so bad?" Kaoru asked. Naruto sighed.

"Yes. They had to surrender because they didn't have the power to stand against the Fire Country. If it wasn't us annexing them, the Wind Country would do it." Naruto said, caressing Kaoru's face, but then he noticed Konohamaru hasn't left yet. "What's wrong?" He stared the Hokage, gaining the courage to speak.

"Wo-Would you cover a crime of mine?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto stared him dumb-founded.

"You must think I'm Santa Claus or something!" Naruto said. "Cover a crime of yours? Why would you commit a crime in the first place? Plus, Sasuke is the one in charge of the Military Police, not me. You should be asking him!"

"Yes, but, he answers to you. If you tell him to do nothing, he would have to respect it, isn't that right?" Konohamaru explained.

"How would old Sandaime react if he saw you asking that to me?" Naruto said, making his friend a little sad. "Come on. Tell me what you have done. Depending on what we are talking about, I will think, only think, of what to do with you." Konohamaru smiled.

"You're the man, Naruto-nii-chan!" Konohamaru said. "I'm helping someone hiding."

"Not the separatist leader, I hope." Naruto mocked.

"No. Hanabi, that is." Konohamaru said, catching Naruto by surprise.

"You're hiding Hanabi. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she said something about being angry with her clan and that she saw something she didn't want to see and that drove her mad... things like that. So she said she didn't want to go back and hide herself in my house. After all, the Sarutobi are also noble."Konohamaru explained.

"Did she tell you what they have done that has made her that angry?" Naruto asked, curious and worried, after all, it could be something regarding Hinata.

"No... she didn't, but she was very angry." Konohamaru said.

"You know I hate Hanabi, don't you?" Naruto knit his brows, making his friend sweat. "No problem, I will tell Sasuke to make the investigations regarding Hanabi take longer, if they even start."

"Thank you!!!" Konohamaru jumped to his friend. "You're the best Hokage ever!"

"Get off me! I'm not gay!" Naruto said, driving him away. "Go and have sex with Hanabi." Konohamaru blushed.

"You're mean, Naruto." The young Sarutobi left the room.

"Isn't a crime a bad thing?" Kaoru asked. Naruto sighed.

...

In the Military Police HQ, Sasuke was trying to make a report, but the noise Kahoko was making while writing in the keyboard was driving him nuts.

"Kahoko." He called, but she was too focused to listen. "Kahoko!" The girl didn't even look, but then she felt a tongue licking her ear, making her blush. "Are you going to pass the entire day in front of your computer?"

"Sasuke-sama..." She blushed a lot, seeing him holding her heart shaped zipper.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Uploading the news in Good Morning Konoha website. Maaya asked me to do this. She is very tired due to the weight of her belly." Kahoko explained. "Do you want me to teach you how to use a computer?"

"No thanks. That's not for me." Sasuke left her and sat back on his desk, letting the girl a little disappointed.

"But... it is fun." Kahoko said. Sasuke didn't bother in answering. "Well, I have to go to the doctor, Sakura-san must be waiting for me." Sasuke startled and stared Kahoko.

"Wait." He said. Kahoko quickly smiled and stared him. "I also have to see Ino, we can go together."

"Then, can I teach you how to work with a computer?" Kahoko asked. "You can see naked women on it."

"So that's why you pass so much time in the computer." Sasuke knit his brows. "You are seeing naked men." Kahoko blushed so much that her face was able to glow. "Are you sure you are not related to Naruto or Jiraya? I never thought women could be so pervert."

"I..." Kahoko hid her head between her shoulders.

"Now you don't need to see more in the computer, you can see me every time you want too." Sasuke said, crossing his arm around her. Kahoko bleed from her nose, remembering the Uchiha lord naked. "You really are the most pervert woman I have ever seen."

Already in Konoha's Hospital, Ino was with Sakura in her office. Ino had a little belly, revealing she was three months pregnant. The women were seeing some baby clothes magazine.

"See these ones. They would look great in my twins!" Ino pointed.

"I don't know. I think you should only buy pink or blue clothes after knowing the gender of your babies." Sakura advised.

"I'm telling you! I'm sure they will be a boy and a girl." Ino said, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Kahoko entered. The medical captain felt very angry when she saw the Uchiha with her patient. "What are you doing here, Uchiha-shogun, you small piece of shit?!"

"Don't say those things about Sasuke-sama! He is a good man!" Kahoko defended him. Sakura stared Sasuke, groaning. The Uchiha smiled victorious and moved his brows up and down, pissing the councillor even more.

"Come, Kahoko. Let's do your check up!" Sakura grabbed the girl and left.

"She's really angry." Ino noticed and then smiled to Sasuke. "So, Sasuke-kun, the same as always?"

"Yes. Kahoko tells me to do it. She worries a lot about me." Sasuke said, leaving with Ino to her office.

"It's normal. After all, you accepted to be her boyfriend. She does not want to infect you. You must mean a lot to her." Ino said, sitting Sasuke in a chair and taking a blood sample. The Uchiha lowered his look, thinking about his girlfriend. "Kahoko always had to live fearing she could hurt the others and even thinking everybody saw her as a decease, that's why she protects you so much."

"Yeah... she does..." Sasuke said and then sighed. Ino put the blood in a slide and then in the microscope. "But she is also a little selfish."

"I don't know a person who isn't it a little bit selfish." Ino said. "There is always a moment in your life when you put yourself above the others. Kahoko is sick, not God."

In the other room, Kahoko was laid down on a bed, while Sakura was examining her. The medical nin was making a lot of effort, but couldn't take out of her head the image of Sasuke hugging Kahoko.

"Sakura-san, can you find a way for me to live longer?" Kahoko asked. Sakura smiled sadly at her.

"I'm already doing this so you don't have to pain the rest of the day. You know I can't extend your life span. Sorry." Sakura said. Kahoko smiled.

"I'm so happy with Sasuke-sama." Kahoko confessed. Sakura stared her. "He is such a wonderful person."

"Do you really think he is with you because he loves you?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't." Kahoko confessed, surprising her doctor. "Sasuke-sama appears to love someone else." 'Someone else?' Sakura thought, getting curious. "Yes, he is always with the head in the clouds when he is at home. Plus, he appears to be sorry about something. I... I didn't have to courage to ask him yet, but I'm sure he loves someone who does not love him." Sakura was surprised. "I think that's why he is with me. He wants to forget that person. He suffers because of her. Every time he stares me after we have sex... his eyes are empty and regretful. I'm sorry about him. Sasuke-sama must be feeling even worse than me."

"Sasuke has already done lots of bad things in this world. One day or another they would eventually fall down upon him." Sakura said. "He has a lot more to suffer."

"But alone..." Kahoko interrupted. "None is that bad that is deserves to suffer alone, without someone to support him. If that woman does not want Sasuke-sama, then I will be there for him, as he is here for me."

"Sasuke does not deserve you." Sakura said, with her hair covering her eyes. Kahoko found that affirmation a little strange.

"Why do you hate Sasuke-sama so much?" Kahoko asked. Sakura's hands trembled a little and the image of her daughter appeared.

"He took something away from me... something... larger than my life." Sakura confessed. Kahoko couldn't see what that was, after all, for her and for the rest of Konoha, the medical nin biggest lost was Kirika, which everybody thinks it was Kiba's daughter.

"Sasuke-sama is always worried about me. He asks me if I ate well, if I had my pills, if I'm feeling fine. He is like an angel to me." Kahoko said. For a moment, Sakura start thinking if her image from Sasuke was wrong. Was the Uchiha really the angel Kahoko was talking about? Was he really suffering because of love? Sakura's heart ache when she realized Sasuke could be in pain, but then she remembered her own pain when Kirika died and all her hate came back. "You're an angel too, Sakura-san." Sakura was caught by surprise. Kahoko hold her hand. "Thanks to you, I'm breathing to enjoy living with someone else." Sakura smiled. Sasuke could be a bastard at her eyes, but at Kahoko's, he was the one who saved her from loneliness.

"I'm done." Sasuke entered and sat near Kahoko, holding her hand. "Are you ok?" She smiled at him. "Great. What about going out on a date?"

"Ok!" She answered, very enthusiastic. Sakura couldn't avoid remembering all the times Sasuke refused her invitations for a date. "Can we meet Maaya after that?"

"No, we have to go to the Hyuuga district. Naruto will need us to go there with him. Once you are my secretary, I need you to come with me." Sasuke said, caressing her face.

"You're free to go." Sakura said, annoyed. Sasuke left with Kahoko, holding her hand. "Screw you, Sasuke. I bet you will not shed a tear in Kahoko's funeral." She groaned to herself.

In the beginning of the afternoon, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kahoko and Hi-En went to the Hyuuga district, in order to renegotiate Nobu's permission. They were welcomed by Hinata, Neji and Hiashi. Kahoko sent Neji a bad look, obvious remembering what he has done to her cousin, causing the Hyuuga to felt a little bad.

"What a surprise, Hokage-sama, Hi-En-sama!" Hinata said, bowing. "May I know the reason for this visit?"

"Yes. We came to negotiate Nobu's entrance in the Twelve Guardians." Naruto explained. His heart was jumping, as it always jumps when he is near Hinata. He hoped she remembered about their date.

"I thought that problem was already solved." Hiashi asked.

"Yes, but my father requests for Nobu. That's why, we came here." Hi-En explained. The group went to the Hyuuga's reunion room, talking about the bad situation that was going on in the Fire Country capital. "As you see, Great Lord, I have to take Nobu with me to the Fire Country." Hi-En insisted.

"I had no idea the situation was that bad." Hinata confessed. "We are living through rough times..."

"I was the one who appointed Nobu. I can assure you, Great Lord. He is the only one suitable for the place." Shikamaru remembered, when Hitomi entered and started serving some drinks. Hinata stared her father, who nodded with the head. She smiled.

"I will sign up Nobu-san's permission." Hinata said, but then recalled something. "But I want you to let Nobu-san take his sister with him." Hi-En was caught by surprise, just like Hitomi.

"Me... with Nobu-nii-chan... in the capital?" Hitomi couldn't find words.

"Yes! Didn't you say you want to stay with your brother forever?" Hinata smiled.

"Thank you." Hitomi was about to hug Hinata, but she lost her balance and fell in the ground. The councillors found it strange. 'That lost of balance...' Kahoko remembered. 'Those tired eyes... No way, it's a kid! But... they are just like...'

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry, I'm a little sick." Hitomi said and then hugged Hinata. Naruto felt happy for seeing Hinata helping the Branch family.

"Then, I will travel back into the capital and let everything ready. I will return next week to pick Nobu-san and his sister." Hi-En said and shacked hands with Hinata. "It was a pleasure to negotiate with you, Great Lord." Hi-En kissed Hinata's hand, letting Naruto a little jealous.

"Ah... uh... Hi-En-sama... eh... we have already finished our business here, so... Ah... home... I..." Naruto was trying to hide his jealousy, making his friends hide their laughs.

"Sure, Hokage-sama." Hi-En said. Hinata blushed a lot. "Bye."

"Uh... yeah... bye..." Naruto left, very annoyed. Hinata laughed quietly. Kahoko stared Hitomi again before leaving.

Already in the streets, Shikamaru went near Naruto.

"Admit it! You can't see Hinata being courted by anyone else but you." Shikamaru mocked. Naruto hid his mouth under his neckband, groaning a little.

"What's wrong, Hokage-sama? You look a little..." Hi-En was about to talk, but Naruto sent him a bad look.

"Do you really have to kiss Hinata's hand?" Naruto complained. Hi-En was caught by surprise.

"Kiss? It's how we nobles say bye to a lady." Hi-En found it strange. The Hokage didn't stop sending his mean look.

"Say bye to a lady... yeah..." Naruto groaned.

"By the way, you seem to treat the Great Lord in a very familiar way." Hi-En said, making Naruto blush a lot. "Oh! I see. That explains a lot. Why you left with her to the bar, why you are always finding excuses to schedule a reunion with her..."

"NO! IT'S NOT THAT!" Naruto tried to hide the truth, much blushed and expressing himself with his hands and arms. Hi-En trickily smiled.

"Don't worry; I will no longer kiss her hand, even if that makes her think I'm impolite." Hi-En said. Naruto sighed, relief. "But she liked being kissed by me."

"AH! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! Hinata... I mean... the Great Lord is a very pure person... pure..." Naruto was only digging himself even more. Shikamaru laughed on him. Sasuke smiled too, but then he felt Kahoko holding his hand.

"I need you to get an order to interrogate that girl we saw in the meeting room." Kahoko asked. Everybody heard it and found it strange.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked, curious about Kahoko's motives.

"I'm not sure. But please, get that order and take that girl to the Military Police Headquarters." Kahoko insisted.

"I will do it tomorrow morning. I have lots of reports to fini-" Sasuke said, but Kahoko pulled his clothes.

"If you wait until tomorrow, it will be one more night she will pain." Kahoko said. "Please, for me." Sasuke sighed and turned to Shikamaru.

"Give me a sheet of paper." The Uchiha picked it and started writing the warrant. "Go, you are also a police member. Take her. She will remain in the HQ and tomorrow I will question her, if that makes you happy."

"Yes, my general!" Kahoko ran back at the Hyuuga district.

"Did she get something we didn't?" Shikamaru asked.

"She is a woman. Women have those kinds of powers." Hi-En said. Sasuke continued staring Kahoko. "Like Hinata-sama has the power to make our Hokage unable to finish a sentence."

"AH!" Naruto blushed a lot. "IT'S NOT... I..."

"A mysterious power..." Hi-En laughed.

...

At the night, in a distant peaceful corner of Konoha, a beautiful big hotel surrounded by hot springs prepared everything for another night of work. Its location was like an oasis in the desert, but instead of sand, trees covered the way.

The Hokage and his son have just arrived, making the check-in.

"Why do we have to sleep in a hotel?" Kaoru, in Naruto arms, asked.

"Daddy gets easily bored at home." Naruto explained.

"But I don't have my Playstation here." Kaoru complained, making his father sighed. "What's the point of finishing homework if I can't play Playstation?"

"To increase your knowledge." Naruto remembered. "And you are lucky to have a Playstation. When I was your age..."

"Oh no! The 'When I was your age' talk! No!" Kaoru covered his ears with the hands.

"Come here, you little brat!" Naruto started tickling his child, who laughed like crazy.

"Good-night, Hokage-sama." The receptionist said.

"Oh... Hi!" Naruto left Kaoru in the ground and signed his name in the book.

"We have prepared everything for your arrival. All the windows are closed and covered and we placed fences all around the springs as you requested." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled. "I will be at the dining-room. Tell my guests to meet me there. Come, Kaoru!"

"Can I have meat balls?" Kaoru asked.

"No. You are going to eat ramen." Naruto said, but then he noticed Kaoru's face. "We can't always eat meat balls."

"But it looks like we can always have ramen." Kaoru said, annoyed, but only got more tickles from his father.

Half an hour later, Maaya arrived at the hotel, alone.

"Finally." She said, holding her belly. "I thought I was never going to make it." The receptionist saw her, blushing. "Give me a room with a hot spring pool just for me." The reporter said, taking her black glasses off and fixing her heart shaped hair slide.

"Sorry, Maaya-sama, but we are full." The receptionist answered, even knowing that harbouring the diva would make the hotel famous. Maaya made a weird face.

"What do you mean 'full'? There is nobody here!" Maaya complained.

"Sorry, we are full." The man insisted.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get here when you have an eight an a half months long pregnant belly?" Maaya whined. "If you say 'no' I promise you I will buy this hotel just to fire you and do more rooms!"

"Please come again another time." The receptionist smiled.

"GIVE ME THE GOD DAMNED BEDROOM!!!" Maaya screamed, undressing the man's hair.

"Sorry... I..." The receptionist said.

"I guess it is here." Neji said, holding a paper. Hinata sighed.

"My God, even I can't translate Naruto-kun's notes. Sure his calligraphy got worse after becoming Hokage." Hinata said, taking the paper back from her cousin's hands. "Thank you, Neji." 'Neji?' Maaya startled. Neji went near the receptionist.

"We have a reservation in Hyuuga's name for tonight..." Neji said. Maaya tried to hide her face with her sunglasses, but the Hyuuga recognized her by the heart shaped slide she always wears. "Maaya?"

"You must be mistaken." Maaya turned her back at him. "I guess I will try another hotel."

"But it's dark and the next hotel is very far." Hinata alerted.

"I care not. I can do it!" Maaya smiled and was about to walk.

"You can stay. I will find a room for you." Neji said, trying to speak with her. The diva breathed deep and bound her hands.

"Sorry, my father always told me not to accept gifts from strangers." Maaya said. Hinata was surprised with her reaction.

"Stranger?" Neji got a little angry. "Maaya! It's me. You can't walk alone in the night with a baby in your belly. That's nonsense."

"It's my problem, remember?" Maaya send Neji a mean look, breaking his heart. "I no longer have to share it with you."

"Maaya! That day... I..." Neji had the feeling he had to solve his situation with his lover. Soon she was about to give birth and he didn't want to be separate from her. "I finally had the chance to change my family. You know I'm from the Branch side, if they caught me with you..."

"I care not." Maaya quickly answered. "Are the Hyuuga your family? Are they more important? Then stay with them. I no longer care! You can kill yourselves... I don't care. Actually, I'm thankful, I will be able to make a report about a massacre."

"How can you be so selfish?" Neji increased his voice tone, but ended up catching a big slap from Maaya.

"Selfish? Me?" Maaya said, trying not to cry. The Hyuuga calmed down, biting his lip. "I was left alone! You dumped me! Without caring if I was pregnant or not! You turned my dream into a nightmare and you are calling me selfish?!" Hinata stared Maaya and noticed she was trembling a little. "Go and die away from me! You and that crappy clan of yours!" The girl was about to left, but Neji grabbed her arm.

"WAIT!" He was about to pull her, but two swords crossed near his neck, catching him by surprise. "What?!"

"Military Police?" Hinata noticed their crests. The two police ninjas were staring Neji.

"We have orders from Uchiha-shogun to neutralize any Hyuuga who comes near Maaya-sama and threatens her!" One of the police ninjas said, but Neji didn't let her go, he knew that he was not going to have another chance.

"Easy on him, boys." Naruto appeared. Hinata smiled at him. The police ninjas stared the Hokage. "That Hyuuga is the only one who will not hurt Maaya-san. You can leave."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The police ninjas made a bow and disappeared. Naruto stared Maaya and Neji.

"You have to solve your situation." Naruto counselled.

"I have nothing to deal with him!" Maaya couldn't hold up any longer and let her voice tremble a little. "Let me go... please..."

"Maaya, let me just explain. If you could just listen." Neji insisted.

"What are you going to explain? That you love me but you came to a hotel to have sex with Hinata because she is your... fiancée?" Maaya cried. "Let me go! LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"Maaya..." Neji trembled a little, seeing her like that. She sat in the ground, crying a lot.

"Let me go..." She cried again.

"Come. Let's put you in a bed." Neji held her in his arms and drove her to a pretty bedroom. He laid her down, covering her with a blanket. The reporter turned her back at him.

"Leave me alone." She insisted. "I don't need your presence. It's bad for my baby." Naruto, Hinata and Kaoru were spying on them behind the door. "Go and have sex with Hinata, but try not to leave her after you made her a baby, otherwise it would become a habit." Hinata blushed.

"That Maaya sure is a tough bone." Naruto whispered.

"Why is she angry?" Kaoru asked.

"I will stay here until you listen to me." Neji said. "I..." He closed his eyes. "I also don't like the way my clan is now, that's why I have chosen to change it along with Hinata-sama." Maaya hide her face with a pillow. "I don't want a child of mine to carry the same seal I have in my head. I don't want him to... be obligated to marry someone he does not want to... I don't want him to... leave the woman he loved alone in a street, crying with a positive pregnancy test in her hand." Maaya didn't answer. "That's why. Please... wait for me. I will change the Hyuuga and come for you. Maaya... I..."

"I will never return to you." She left it clear, speaking underneath the pillow. "This baby will never be yours... never..."

"Maaya..." Neji picked her hand tenderly. "I'm locked within the Hyuuga. I can't change my roots..." He slowly turned her to him. "But I can change the ones from those who will come after me." She stared his eyes. "Wouldn't you love to report... the end of the Hyuuga hatred?" He lowered his head, getting closer to her.

"Don't come closer... Neji..." She said quietly, closing her eyes and feeling the Hyuuga's lips. The two kissed filled with passion.

"They kissed!" Hinata whispered, very happy for seeing her cousin getting well with Maaya. "Brother Neji always seemed so sad. I'm glad."

The three closed the door and walked by the corridor. Hinata leaned her head in Naruto's shoulder, who caressed her hair.

"Are we going to bath in the hot-springs?" Kaoru asked, holding his big pink dragon shaped soft toy. Naruto and Hinata stared him.

"What are we going to do? I mean, Neji was the one who was going to look over Kaoru-kun." Hinata whispered at Naruto's ear.

"Let me try." Naruto said and kneeled near his child. "So, Kaoru, aren't you tired? What about going to bed?"

"No, I'm not tired." Kaoru replied.

"But, didn't you play all the afternoon with Chi and Shikaichi? You need to sleep well if you want to be as big as daddy!" Naruto insisted.

"It's so early. Why do I have to go to bed? I behave very well today." Kaoru said, making his father sigh.

"I'm going to have sex with Hinata, so you better go to your bedroom and stay there watching "The Lion King"!" Naruto left it clear. Hinata blushed a lot. How could he say that to his kid? But she forgot Kaoru already had a past life and that he remembered everything... including mating.

"Ah!" Kaoru's mouth opened wide. "Sex?! But... I cry every time I see "The Lion King"."

"Then watch "Wall-E"." Naruto said, but Kaoru started crying. "Ok! I will watch it with you."

"Promise?" Kaoru asked, in the middle of his tears.

"Yeah. I promise." Naruto said, grabbing the kid.

"This is your entire fault. You should have let me bring my Playstation." Kaoru remembered.

Naruto and Hinata went to Kaoru's room and watched the movie. Soon Kaoru fell asleep. The Hokage put him in a bed and covered him tenderly.

"Nighty-night, my baby." Naruto kissed his forehead, caressing the kid's face. Hinata stared him, smiling and putting her arms across her belly. "He is asleep, come." The Dragon King pulled Hinata and then entered their bedroom.

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Neji covered Maaya with another blanket, caressing her belly.

"Sorry... I didn't want to see you like that." He said and, with a kerchief, took out Maaya's make-up from her eyes, remembering lots of other times he also did it after a show of hers. "I will... bring justice... for our baby." He leaned his head near Maaya's and let himself fall asleep.

Later that night and enjoying the soundproof walls of the hotel, Hinata screamed, pleasured by her lover. Her screams served as trigger to make Naruto explode. The two panted, staring each other with dreamy eyes. The Hokage grinned and licked the Great Lord's face.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned, trembling a little.

"Tired already?" Naruto asked, turning her back to him.

"No. Once I knew I was going to pass the night with Naruto-kun, I decided to sleep a little in the afternoon." Hinata said.

"That means you are willing to proceed for the rest of the night?" The Hokage made a pervert smile.

"Naruto-kun... it's not that... I..." Hinata was interrupted by the phone.

"Weh? Who could it be?" Naruto picked the phone, while licking Hinata's back. "Yes?"

"_Hokage-sama, sorry, but we had an inconvenient. Could you come here?_" The receptionist said.

"Ok!" Naruto answered and shut the phone. "Guess duty calls. I will be back, so don't move an inch!" Naruto blinked his eye, while dressing his yukata. Hinata smiled at him and then caressed her belly again.

The Hokage got down-stairs and went to the hall desk, where the man was waiting for him.

"Someone left this letter while I was helping the other employees in the kitchen." The receptionist gave Naruto a white envelope with his name.

"It has no sender." Naruto found it strange and opened it. It had another one, but smaller. "Bu..." He noticed some letters in the front with a red heart in the bottom. "_We know_" He read and opened the second envelope. "WHAT?!" It had a photograph from himself kissing Hinata in the Hokage's building bar. The Hokage checked both envelopes to see if it had any other information, but nothing else was written. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Is there something wrong?" the receptionist asked, seeing that Naruto's breath has increased speed.

"Who left this letter?!" Naruto asked.

"I told you before. I wasn't here, Hokage-sama." The man explained.

"The surveillance cameras. They must have caught something!" Naruto asked.

"You asked us to shut them done in order to keep secrecy about..." The receptionist noticed Naruto's nervous.

"Crap!" Naruto grabbed his hair with his hands, trembling a lot. 'Who sent this? How? How could they have seen me with Hinata? Fuck! If this reaches Konoha... Hinata will lose credit within the Hyuuga and all our efforts will go down the sewer.' The Hokage thought. 'Who the hell found out? Why are you not showing me your name? Uh! Fearing me? Then, why threatening me?' He picked the phone. "Fuck..."

Deep within Konoha, a phone ringed. A half asleep hand moved and got the earphone.

"Uchiha residence?" Sasuke said, while yawning. His hair was all messed up from sleeping and his eyes were half closed.

"_Sasuke..._" Naruto's voice trembled from the other side of the line. The Uchiha found it strange.

"It's four in the morning... why are you calling me?" Sasuke asked.

"_Help me..._" Naruto said. Sasuke stared the earphone, thinking if he wasn't dreaming. "_Come here... It's urgent_."

"You clumsy idiot. I wonder what you have done. I will be there in no time."

"_Please._" The Hokage insisted. The general started to get really worried. He left the phone and started dressing.

"Kahoko, get up." He called, but the girl was sleeping deeply, while hugging her pillow, sweating a lot. "Kahoko!" Sasuke shacked her.

"I wanna sleep..." She yawned. "Just five more minutes." The Uchiha sighed and decided to let her sleep, wouldn't she get a cold and die from it.

It took less than three minutes for Sasuke to reach the hotel, where Naruto was waiting for him.

"So, what's so serious?" He asked. Naruto showed him the photo.

"Someone left this here just some minutes ago." The Hokage explained. "Blackmailing?"

"Definitely." Sasuke concluded, reading the words in the envelope. "One thing you can be sure off, it wasn't a Hyuuga." Naruto rose his eyes at his friend. "If it was, the photo would go right to Hinata, yet, it was addressed to you. You are the target."

"But... why blackmailing me? Everybody within Konoha loves me!" Naruto remembered, showing his nervous to the General.

"Obvious because they are afraid of you." The Uchiha noticed the heart and appeared to recognize it. "Someone will soon pressure you to do something, using his knowledge of your affair with Hinata to do so."

"Can you find out who sent it?" The Hokage asked.

"I will try, but blackmailing the Hokage is a job to be studied by the ANBU. As you said, this card may have come from outside the village." Sasuke said, but then he noticed Naruto holding his mantle with two fingers, as if he wanted the Uchiha to do it.

"I don't want this to sneak out anymore." Naruto said with tears in the corner of his eyes. "If... if the Hyuuga find out... I... Sasuke..."

"Don't worry." Sasuke held Naruto's hand. "In what concerns me, I will move mountains and seas to find out who is doing this to you." He caressed the Dragon King's hand. "If they are doing this, it's because they fear you, remember that. You can kick their asses. Try to calm down." Naruto lowered his face. "Tell Neji to be more careful and to look after Hinata while you are not with her. Ok?" The idea that something bad could happen to his lover was driving Naruto mad. "I will be here to protect both of you."

"Sasuke..." Naruto smiled and sighed. "I... I will remember what you told me." He leaned his head in Sasuke's shoulder. "They fear me..."

"Yes..." Sasuke hugged Naruto, rubbing his head in the Hokage's. "I will protect you... your dreams... your love... everything."

After leaving everything with his Military Police General, Naruto got back to the bedroom, where his lover was waiting for him. He pretended everything was ok and laid down near her.

"You took so long, Naruto-kun... what was wrong?" She asked.

"Political problems..." The Dragon King answered and put himself above her. 'Sasuke is right, as long as I am with Hinata, no one will hurt her. If they are blackmailing me, they will not reveal it before telling me what they want. I will found out who they are and in that moment...' Naruto stared Hinata in the eyes. 'I will make them pain for putting my Hinata in danger.' "So... now I have to deal with legacy problems. Wanna help me increase mine?"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata laughed and the two drown in love for the rest of the night.

......................................................................................

Who's the one blackmailing Naruto?

What did Kahoko saw in Hitomi?

Will Maaya forgive Neji?

Mould your chakra for the next Jutsu "Freed Flock."

A new sun will rise over the Hyuuga, while it will set for the Uchiha.

Hi! It's me again! Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing.

When I have to make a character to enter the story, I have to think in its personality and traits, so, sometimes, I decided to put in the Fanfic some characters from my original story "The Seven Mélua's Daggers", like Skuld and Chi. Of course that Skuld was not sealed away in my book and that Chi is not Madara's reincarnation, but their personalities and looks are just like the ones in my book.

In "The Seven Mélua's Daggers", Skuld is one of the three Norns who predicted the War of the New Blood and its survivors, giving victory to the Earth Holy Empire and, just like in my Fanfic, all the foreseeing powers in Earth come from her.

Chi is a Chinese girl who was stolen from her poor village and trapped in a human traffic network. Later, she was saved by two other Chinese men who belong to the Tree of Life, knowing the secret name of God. Chi learned it, becoming immortal and started carrying a big scroll with secrets from life and death.

Kisses for all of you.


	20. Freed Flock

**Freed Flock**

Morning came to Konoha, reaching the lonely hotel in the middle of the forest where the Hokage had passed the night. Naruto didn't get much sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the idea that someone was blackmailing him with Hinata. He loved Hinata so much that the mere thought of losing her was making his heart ache.

The Hyuuga Great Lord was sleeping peacefully at her beloved one's side. Naruto hugged her, caressing her body. 'If the Hyuuga find out about you and me... they will punish you and Neji too...' He thought. 'I have to save you.'

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata woke up and smiled at him. "You are awake already?"

"I was thinking about going to the hot springs and have a bath with you... and do some other things." Naruto said, while licking Hinata's ear, making her shiver with passion. "Uh? What do you think?"

"I would love too!" She said. The two got up and went to the hot springs.

On another room, Maaya woke up with her hair all messed up.

"Weh? Where am I?" She rubbed her eyes with her hands and then looked around, until she noticed Neji sleeping at her side. "Neji-chan..." She said and put her hand in his cheek, feeling him breathing lightly. Maaya bit her lip. 'Why do you always have to look so sexy?' She leaned her head in Neji's chest. 'I can't forgive you... You have chosen the Hyuuga instead of me and our baby...' The woman was about to get up, when she noticed she had Neji's shirt on her. "Great... now I would have to deal with his smell..." Maaya blushed. "Not that I mind..." She stared Neji again. "I have his clothes; he is fast asleep.... He-eh!" She took her lipstick out of her pocket. "This won't take long, Neji-chan!"

Later that morning, Kaoru was having breakfast in the hotel's dining room when Naruto and Hinata joined him.

"I went to your bedroom and you were not there." Kaoru said, drinking his milk. Naruto blushed.

"Daddy went for a walk with Hinata." He explained, hugging Hinata and licking her face again, making her blush too. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early."

"It's not early. It's already 11 A.M." Kaoru underlined.

"Never mind." Naruto caressed the little boy's hair. "Eat your breakfast so you can grow up into a big man like daddy."

"Ye-" Kaoru looked at the door and started laughing. Naruto and Hinata glanced that way too to see what was going on. The Hokage also laughed and Hinata blushed a lot.

"Bro-Brother Neji? What happened?" She asked.

"Ha-ah! You should have looked yourself at the mirror!" Naruto and Kaoru continued laughing.

"It's not funny." Neji sighed. His face was filled with makeup and he was only carrying a sheet from the bed. "Maaya woke up before me, stole all of my clothes and painted my face. That woman!"

"Means she's still angry with you." Hinata said, making Neji close his eyes.

"I wasn't expecting Maaya to forgive me..." He confessed. Naruto stared at him. "Maaya is the type of woman that won't go back on her word... and also the kind of woman that will not cry for a man. Even if I conquered the world for her, she wouldn't go back to me. Maaya is..."

"You don't need to explain us. Guess... your face speaks for yourself!" Naruto started laughing again.

"That's not very pleasant, Hokage-sama." Neji said.

...

In Konoha, Sasuke woke up and stared his watch.

"Crap... I overslept..." He got up, but then he saw Kahoko in the balcony. The Uchiha went near her. "Seeing the sun?"

"Yes!" Kahoko smiled at him, after receiving a good morning kiss from her boyfriend. "I like to profit the sun light. It makes me feel good."

"Really?" Sasuke closed his eyes to enjoy the heat from the star. "I never noticed it could be so good." Kahoko smiled again and leaned her head in the general's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I missed Sasuke-sama." She confessed and then noticed he was staring the nowhere a little lost. "Sasuke-sama?"

"Un?"

"Who is the person Sasuke-sama is trying to forget?" Kahoko asked. Sasuke knit his brows and stared her. "So... it really has one... Sasuke-sama really loves someone else."

"You meddling woman." Sasuke sighed and stared the sky. "You are right. There really is someone I want to forget." Kahoko stared him. "Haruno Sakura... that's the woman I want to take out of my head."

"Sakura-san?!" Kahoko was caught by surprise. "But she hates you." Sasuke sadly smiled.

"Yes. I took something very important from her... something... larger than her life." Sasuke explained. Kahoko remembered that Sakura said exactly the same thing.

"But... Sakura-san is engaged with Kiba-san. They had a daughter, you know?" Kahoko explained. Sasuke caressed Kahoko's hair.

"It's was not Kiba's. It was mine." Sasuke confessed, startling his girlfriend. "I was the one... who impregnate Sakura."

"Why?" Kahoko asked, even without knowing why she was doing that. Within her heart, knowing that Sasuke had a daughter with another woman made her pain.

"Before I left Konoha, nine years ago, Sakura came after me and confessed her love towards my person." Sasuke told. "I couldn't forget the way she said it... because... I also loved her." Kahoko listened to him carefully. "So... sometimes, during my training with Orochimaru, I remembered her... I thought about her... my cast-away love... I dreamed with her..." Sasuke smiled. "And I got some weird dreams with her. So... one day, when I was sixteen, I came to Konoha to find Naruto in order to corner the Tsukikage... although, I found Sakura... In that field filled with cherry trees. She was so beautiful... My body moved without warning. When I fell back in myself, Sakura was screaming with pleasure in my arms. We had just made it. She loved me and I wanted her."

"Then... what changed?" Kahoko asked. Sasuke lowered his head.

"One of the drugs Orochimaru made me take was able to pass to Kirika's body, causing her premature dead." The Uchiha said. "That's why Sakura hates me. She blames me for the death of her child."

"So... when you realized she wouldn't love you again, you decided to forget her?" Kahoko asked, getting a positive answer.

"That's why, I did the things you heard those women spoken in your bakery. I wanted to find someone who could make me forget Sakura and live my life." Sasuke explained.

"So... I'm nothing more than Sakura-san's replacement..." Kahoko felt a little bad.

"No. None can replace Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Then, am I your sex pet?" Kahoko asked.

"No. You're too much sick to be a pet."

"Doll?" Kahoko tried to find out what Sasuke saw on her.

"Wrong again. Dolls don't get sick." Sasuke said.

"Then... what am I to you?" Kahoko insisted.

"You're my girlfriend." Sasuke stared her in the eyes, making her blush. "When I'm with you I feel comfortable. I feel good. That's why. Sakura is far away from me when I stare those pink eyes of yours." The Uchiha lowered his head and kisses Kahoko. "That's what you are. My little angel!" Sasuke left to get dressed.

"Sasuke-sama's angel..." Kahoko smiled, holding a pink heart pendant she had in her necklace. "Guess mom was right. We are not only angels because of the place where we were born, but because we have a good heart."

"Come, Kahoko! We have to interrogate the Hyuuga kid you brought!" Sasuke's voice came from the inside.

"Coming!" Kahoko left.

Already in the Military Police Headquarters, Sasuke, Kahoko and Chi entered the general's office.

"Wow, daddy! Your office is so cool!" Chi said, jumping to her father's chair, but then she saw Kahoko sitting near Sasuke's place. "Why does dirty-pig Kahoko has to sit near daddy?"

"She is not a dirty-pig, Chi!" Sasuke lectured. "Besides, Kahoko is daddy's girlfriend and you have to deal with it."

"I hate her! She steals daddy from me!" Chi complained. "Now I can't sleep with daddy. I preferred when daddy slept with uncle Naruto." Kahoko stared Sasuke with her eyes wide open.

"You slept with Hokage-sama?" Kahoko asked, very surprised and a little blushed.

"Don't put perverted thoughts in your head." Sasuke said, touching in his girlfriend's forehead with a big mass of paper. "We never did those things."

"That doesn't mean I can't think about them." A drop of blood fell from the woman's nose.

"In the Hokage's house, I always slept with daddy, along with uncle Naruto and Kaoru... and we had hot water to have bath. It's all dirty-pig Kahoko's fault! Dirty-pig! Dirty-pig! Dirty-pig!" Chi screamed.

"Chi... your friend corner is waiting for you." Sasuke pointed to the corner of the room.

"Stupid Kahoko..." Chi sat at the corner of the room, turning her back at them.

"Really, I don't know what else to do to put some respect on her." Sasuke sighed. "Sorry, Kahoko."

"No. I'm already used to it." Kahoko smiled.

"Liar! The other day she said that if I threw another rock at her, she would destroy my Barbie!" Chi interrupted.

"You were throwing rocks at Kahoko?" Sasuke asked, not surprised at all. She had a huge imagination when it comes to torment the women Sasuke slept with.

"She hid my kunais." Chi said. Sasuke sent her a bad look. "Sorry..."

"I'm going to be the one killing your Barbie if you don't stop treating Kahoko that way." Sasuke alerted, letting the girl feeling guilty.

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke gave permission and Hitomi appeared, a little shy.

"One of your men told me you want to speak with me, Uchiha-shogun." Hitomi said.

"Yes, have a sit." Sasuke noticed she was a little pale. "What's wrong?"

"I... I felt sick this morning." Hitomi confessed. Kahoko sighed and kneeled near her.

"We will look over you." Kahoko said, caressing her face.

"So... Hyuuga Hitomi. 14 years old. Living as a civilian and housekeeper of the Hyuuga." Sasuke read her profile. 'Why does Kahoko wants me to question this girl?' He thought. "Well, focus in my eyes, Hitomi-san."

"Yes." She said and soon entered in Genjutsu.

"How are you planning to do it?" Kahoko asked. Sasuke stared her profile again and put himself behind the girl, hugging her. Chi stared her father.

"Hello, my baby, have you missed mommy?" Sasuke said. Through Genjutsu, Hitomi heard her mother's voice instead of Sasuke's, feeling as if she was seeing her mother in a dream. Once she was not trained in any kind of technique, the girl had no idea that was the general the one speaking with her. Hitomi smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"Yes. I miss mommy so much." Hitomi said, feeling very happy for being with her mother. "Why did mommy leave me? I miss mommy so much. I feel so vulnerable... weak."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"The Main family... they make me work for them. I don't like it. Some of them hit me." Hitomi confessed. "I feel weak because... I didn't want to work for them. I want to live my life away from the Main Family. Few are the ones who care about me... I'm weak... I can't leave the district."

"The Hyuuga haven't changed a thing." Chi commented. Sasuke stared her and then hugged Hitomi tighter.

"Why do they do that?" Sasuke asked. Hearing her mother's question, Hitomi answered.

"Because I'm clumsy. Some of them said that I, as a Hyuuga, have to maintain my posture and do things right... but I forgot things very quickly." Hitomi hid her head within her shoulders. "They hit me... and use the Caged Bird seal to threat me."

"Caged Bird?" Sasuke said. Kahoko dressed a pair of plastic gloves and took the ribbon the girl was wearing. Her forehead had bruises and hematomas surrounding the seal, all looking pretty bad. Kahoko felt sorry for her. "I see... How often do they do that to you?"

"The Hyuuga mistresses only use it when I break something very expensive, otherwise, they only lecture me. But... some of the Hyuuga Lords kick me, especially Hao-sama, he hurts me a lot." Hitomi confessed. "After mom's death... I... Once, he ordered me to take him a drink... and then..." The girl shivered, which was noticed by Sasuke. It appeared that the mere memory was enough to make her feel disgusted of herself. "He did..." Hitomi started crying. "He did..."

"I knew it." Kahoko said. Sasuke looked at her. "That shivering... lose of balance and sickness... they are just like the ones Maaya used to have... at her first pregnancy months." The Uchiha's eyes opened wide.

"He did things that made me feel dirty... It hurt." Hitomi confessed, crying even more. "Mommy!" She turned to Sasuke and hugged him. The general had no idea of what to say to comfort the little girl. She was holding him tightly, as if he was the only one who could take her pain away, which moved him. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Why haven't you told your brother about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Hao-sama told me that if I told my brother, he would kill him. I don't want anything bad to happen to Nobu-nii-chan." Hitomi said. Sasuke caressed her head. "Mommy." The Hyuuga girl fell asleep.

"Don't worry. Mommy will do everything to protect you and Nobu." Sasuke assured, feeling sorry for her and laying her in the office's sofa.

"Hyuuga rapping little girls? Now I have seen everything!" Chi said. "They used to accuse me saying the Uchiha were lechers... guess they also were. Right in the face, Sasaki!" Sasuke sent her a bad look. "Corner..." She turned back against the wall.

"Rapping a little girl... How hideous." Kahoko said, covering her mouth.

"We have to go the Hyuuga district and arrest this guy." Sasuke said. "But we have to do it right and carefully. The hostility between both Hyuuga families is very high. If we just get there and reveal this, it will only increase the hate."

"What do you suggest?" Kahoko asked.

"I'm calling Hinata and Neji. As the Heads of both families, they will know what to do. We can't be sure if this is only happening to this girl. The seal in their heads becomes a disadvantage for them." Sasuke caressed Hitomi, remembering when she hugged him. "As the Military Police General it's my function to arrest those guys." The Uchiha stared Kahoko. "I wouldn't have figured it out if it wasn't you. You were the one who noticed this girl was suffering." Kahoko blushed a lot.

"Sasuke-sama... I... I was just doing my job." The woman felt Sasuke's hand in her cheek.

"See. You're a better police than a criminal." Sasuke said. Chi got very jealous, which was noticed by her father. "Chi will only get a compliment when she starts to behave like a real lady."

"But... I am a lady!" Chi said, crying a little. "I'm the Uchiha princess."

"A very bad princess. Come!" Sasuke gave her a paper. "Go to the Hyuuga district and ask for Neji and Hinata. Tell them to come here. Don't speak with any other Hyuuga and don't answer their questions. They are not very friendly with the Uchiha."

"Yes, daddy!" Chi smiled and left.

"I have to report this to Naruto." Sasuke said and picked the phone. "Hi! Please, tell the Hokage to come to the Military Police Headquarters immediately." The Uchiha stared Hitomi again and covered her body with his mantle. "I won't let this continue."

"You're a true gentleman, Sasuke-sama." Kahoko flattered. Sasuke went near her and sat her in his table. "Sasu-"

"Wanna see what this gentleman is capable of doing?" The general licked her face and caressed her leg. "Ah, Kaho-chan?"

"Sasuke-sama..." She moaned.

"AH?! HAVE YOU CALLED ME TO SEE THIS?!" Naruto entered and screamed, seeing Sasuke almost mating with his girlfriend. "Sasuke... you bastard!"

"Damn, you clumsy idiot! You arrived so quickly." The Uchiha complained and zipped Kahoko's coat. "I have some serious things to talk with you about."

"Eh?" Naruto found it strange. "What could it be so important that couldn't wait for the next report?" Sasuke glanced Hitomi. "That girl... Nobu's sister. Why?"

"It's a long story... but we need to wait for the Hyuuga Heads..." Sasuke said.

Arriving the Hyuuga district, Chi glanced the huge garden it had and the colossal buildings.

"Sure Daddy's house looks microscopic when compared to this." Chi noticed. A member from the Branch family approached her. "Oi! Hyuuga man, call your leader for me!"

"An Uchiha? I should have noticed by the smell." The man said, sending Chi a bad look.

"Yeah. It's better than yours." Chi grinned.

Inside the building, Neji was sat down in his bed with his head lowered down. His hands were trembling a little, while his face was much blushed and a little sweated.

"Why can't I..." He whispered. "Something wrong..."

There was a knock at the door. The Hyuuga was caught by surprise, covering his body.

"Neji!" A woman from the Branch Family showed her head between the door. "There is a messenger looking for you coming from the Military Police."

"Military Police?" Neji found it strange. "Ok. I will be there soon."

"Okay. You will be going with Hinata-sama." The woman left.

"Hinata-sama? Then..." Neji remembered what Naruto told him last night. 'If Hinata-sama is going, then, it isn't related with the blackmailing. I wonder what it is.' The man got up and dressed up.

In another room, Hinata was staring the calendar in the wall of her huge bedroom.

"There is no doubt." She said and closed her eyes, caressing her belly. 'My period is very late. It never took so long to come. I'm waiting a baby from Naruto-kun.' She smiled. 'I have to be sure... I can't tell him without being certain.' The Hyuuga Great Lord grabbed her scarf and left her room. "It has to be that..."

Hinata and Neji meet Chi at the gate of the district.

"Finally!" Chi turned her back at them and started walking. Hinata waited until they were a little far from their house to speak with Neji.

"Brother... I think I'm pregnant." She confessed. Neji's eyes opened wide and he quickly moved his eyes to her.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"It has to be that." Hinata said. "My period is very late. Both I and Naruto-kun have been doing everything to have a baby." She smiled. "I'm sure. I'm pregnant." Chi heard it, but didn't turn back. Neji smiled.

"Finally." He sighed. "We will end this madness. I only hope Hokage-sama's plan to be a good one. Otherwise, it will be the last drop between both our families."

"I have faith in Naruto-kun. He must have thought in something." Hinata said and then turned to Neji. "I will help you with Maaya-san." Her cousin stared at her. "It's not fair for me to end up happily ever after and you don't. I will try to talk with her."

"You have no idea about who you are talking." Neji sighed. "Maaya is capable of the unimaginable when it comes to stubbornness." Hinata smiled.

"That's how you fell in love with her." Hinata laughed quietly, making her cousin blush. "If it wasn't for Hanna-san's scandal when she married Narita-san, Maaya would have never tried to break through the Hyuuga district and she would have never crossed paths with you." Neji smiled.

"Yes..." He said. "Sure she is stubborn... That noisy woman."

The three had arrived at the Military Police Headquarters, where Naruto, Sasuke and Kahoko were waiting for them.

"I brought the persons you told me too, daddy!" Chi smiled. "I'm I a real lady now?" She asked, making a cute face.

"Sure you are." Sasuke caressed her.

"I'm going to get some drinks." Kahoko made a bow and left.

"So, why were we called?" Neji asked. Naruto smiled at Hinata and she at him. The anxious the Hyuuga Great Lord was feeling was huge. She wanted to be sure she was pregnant so they could finally be together.

"You better have a sit." Sasuke said. "I have something serious to talk with you." He stared Neji. "Have you ever heard about any harassment case between Main and Brach families before?"

"Well..." Hinata lowered her face.

"Our clan is pro at hiding that kind of things, even for us it's hard to know the details." Neji confessed. "But some young women from my side of the family came to my presence to tell me some young Hyuuga Lords besiege them." Hinata quickly looked at him, surprised. "So I told them to avoid the Hyuuga Lords as much as possible and to scream out loud if they tried something. Even a young Lord would understand that if he was found doing those things, he would be punished by the clan. Of course that the Main family members' penalty is softer than the Branch family's one."

"I... I didn't want that kind of behaviour to continue. So I severely punished all we found out guilty of doing it." Hinata said, very ashamed. "Even so, it's hard to know who has been suffering from harassment, especially from the Branch side."

"Because of the Caged Bird Seal, I presume." Sasuke assumed and then stared Hitomi.

"No way! Hitomi-chan?!" Hinata said, seeing the girl sleeping. Her heart shrunk and then she remembered when she saw Hitomi fainting near her.

"It appears that women are not the only ones being harassed." Sasuke said.

"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!" Naruto screamed, getting up and catching the others' attention. "To a little girl! Why?! That's sick! SICK!" Tears appeared in the corner of Hinata's eyes. "Why?!"

"Maybe... to hurt Nobu..." Neji concluded. "Sure he will do something if he knows about this... something bad. Then, the Main Family will accuse him and forbid his depart to the capital."

"No way." Hinata stared him. "But... we have no idea for how long..."

"That's our problem." Neji said. "Hinata-sama and I are only decorative Heads of the clan. They are only using us to cover both families' attitudes and to make everybody think the clan is striving for peace. That and... they will blame us if something goes wrong. The system is perfect."

"You have to change that!" Naruto screamed again. "Hinata-chan! You are the leader, even being a decorative leader, you are the leader! You have the power to stop them! Please! You have to do something!"

"If you don't, then I will." Sasuke warned. Hinata stared him. "Paedophilia is a crime in Konoha... a very bad one. I will arrest the responsible and the ones covering them."

"I..."

Hinata was interrupted by a strong thump sound.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, but then he saw something liquid coming from under the door.

"Don't tell me..." Sasuke startled, opening the door quickly and seeing Kahoko fainted in the corridor. "Kahoko!" He tried to wake her up. "Kahoko! Please! Say something!"

"You have to take her to the hospital." Neji warned, putting his fingers in her neck. "This had happened before when I was with Maaya and her. She needs to be assisted quickly."

"What's wrong, daddy?" Chi asked. Sasuke couldn't believe that just minutes ago, Kahoko was blushing with life and that now... she was pale with death.

"Stay here, Chi. Look over Hitomi-san." Sasuke put Kahoko in his back. "Sorry, I have to leave." The Uchiha left the building in a rush.

"Is she going to be ok?" Naruto asked.

"With Kahoko's decease, every visit to the hospital could be the last." Neji said. "I took her so many times before that I ended up memorizing everything I had to do when she fainted like that."

"Then... what will we do?" Hinata asked, feeling a little nervous. "We need proves to punish whoever has done this."

"I will sign it." Chi said, getting the adult's stares. "I can copy daddy's signature and calligraphy. I will make the warrant."

"Nice, Chi-chan! You really are my niece!" Naruto smiled. "After that, we will go the Hyuuga district." The Hokage held Hitomi in his arms. "I will take Shikamaru with me, just in case." Naruto lifted Hinata's face with his fingers. "You have to be strong. Your family will need you now more than ever. You are their leader. If you don't save them, none will."

"I... I don't know if I can be that strong..." Hinata confessed. Neji stared at her. Naruto smiled and held her hand.

"I will be right behind you. So fear not." The Hokage said while caressing her hand, making her feel better. "This is why we have sacrificed our relation, to save the Hyuuga. Remember that. If you fail doing this..."

"It will like be failing us." Hinata finished. "I will do my best, Naruto-kun."

"That's my girl!" Naruto kissed her forehead. "Let's get Shikamaru and go."

In Konoha's hospital, Sasuke had just entered and Kahoko went to the intensive cares, where she was assisted by Sakura and Ino. The general noticed by the doctors' reaction that his girlfriend's state was delicate.

"When will I be able to see her?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Her state is very bad." Sakura said, being a little impolite, but when she noticed Sasuke's worried expression, she decided to be softer. "You know Kahoko is very sick, this was just about to happen. Kahoko didn't pain because I used my medical ninjutsu on her to prevent it, but her condition..." Sakura stared Sasuke, seeing him lowering his face. "I will do my best to save her."

"Kahoko..." Sasuke leaned his back in the corridor wall, right in front of the room where his girlfriend was. 'You cared about me...' He remembered. 'You saw right through me every single time... Why?' Even without loving Kahoko, Sasuke cared a lot about her. After all, she had been his companion through the last weeks. The Uchiha noticed that Kahoko tried her best to surprise him, by keeping his house clean, aiding him in almost everything... including... keeping Sakura out of his mind. Sasuke didn't want to pass night after night sleeping with a different woman again... He didn't want to pass the day thinking about Sakura and being unable to have her for himself. Kahoko could make those feelings disappear. "Kahoko...." He whispered again. The Uchiha moved aside and left the hospital.

"Uchiha-sho... gun?" Sakura opened the door from Kahoko's room to call Sasuke, finding his missing strange. "I knew you didn't care."

Already outside, under the Full Moon light, Sasuke walked slowly, feeling a little lost.

«Do you think leaving her alone like that is a good idea?» A voice asked, being recognized by Sasuke, who knit his brows. «Didn't she help you?»

"What do you have to do with that?" Sasuke screamed at Tsukiyomi. The god was being illuminated by the Moon and staring at his brother. "Kahoko... You know nothing about losing the ones you love!" Tsukiyomi sadly smiled.

«Well... the woman I love no longer recalls me, or the moments we spend together.» Tsukiyomi said. Sasuke didn't appear to care, but the god's pain was easily spotted. «She can't remember we once had a daughter and a story. And you say I don't know anything about losing the ones I love... Foolish little brother, you are the one locked so much within yourself and your feelings that you forget about the others.»

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed. "What makes you think I need you?! I never needed! Leave me alone!" Tsukiyomi didn't move his eyes from his brother. "I..."

«Who are you going to blame now, brother?» Tsukiyomi asked. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. «You passed your life blaming the others for your problems... then, who will blame now that Kahoko is dying? God?»

"There is always a responsible..." Sasuke closed his eyes. "The responsibles need to be blamed and punished!"

«So... you are saying Sakura needs to kill you... for Kirika's death.» Tsukiyomi remembered, startling Sasuke. «You need to be careful with your words and actions. You have to learn that the fate for the ones responsible for something bad is not always punishment, but sometimes, it can also be forgiveness.»

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked. Tsukiyomi smiled and his body started to disappear.

«You will see... sooner than you expect.»

Sasuke stared at him and then lowered his face.

"Forgiveness..." The Uchiha remembered that once Naruto told him that too. "Naruto... You and your stupid 80 years old wisdom." The Uchiha turned into smoke, appearing near the Hokage, who was almost at the Hyuuga's district door.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" The Hokage exclaimed.

"How's Kahoko?" Neji asked, a little worried, but the Uchiha didn't answered, turning his head aside and seeing someone staring the Hyuuga's gate.

"That's..." He whispered.

"Hanabi!" Hinata ran at her, while she stared at her sister. "Thank God you are ok. We have searched you everywhere."

"I..." Hanabi noticed Hitomi in Naruto's arms. "Hitomi!" She ran at him. "How is her?"

"A little weak, but..." Hinata lowered her face.

"I knew it!" Hanabi complained. "You're here to punish that bastard, aren't you?! Ah, Naruto!"

"Of course I am!" Naruto assured. "My mission as Hokage is to protect everyone. Including you and your 'little thing' with we know who."

"We know who?" Shikamaru stared at Naruto.

"You big mouth!" Hanabi complained, but then she saw Hitomi opening her eyes. "Hitomi!"

"Hanabi..." Hitomi smiled. "I'm so happy to see you again!" When the little woman noticed she was at the Hokage's arms, she blushed a lot. "Ho-Ho-Hokage-sama..."

"Weh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. The girl smiled tenderly at him.

"We better go and call the Hyuuga Lords and Nobu." Shikamaru advised. Hinata took a deep breath before entering her house.

In about two minutes, the Hokage and his two councillors were sit in the Hyuuga's reunion room. Nobu was finding strange why he was called to the reunion and he was really far from guessing what was going to happen next...

"So..." Naruto was trying to find out how to start. "It came to my ears that something wrong was happening within your clan."

"Wrong?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed. "It appears this girl" he points at Hitomi. "has been besieged from a long time by one of the Hyuuga Lords." All made a scandal face, astonished before the accusation.

"Besieged? How besieged? Besieged as in 'blockade' or 'surrounded'?" Nobu asked, worried, but then he noticed he couldn't move his body, seeing Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu holding him. "Shikamaru-sempai?"

"Besieged as in 'harassed'." Sasuke concluded. Nobu's eyes opened wide. What did he want to say with that?

"Nonsense!" One of the lords got up. "In what do you base your accusations, Uchiha-shogun?" Sasuke knit his brows. Nobu's anger was increasing, which was noticed by Neji and Hinata. "In a Branch Family's girl word? You know they hate us, don't you. Or are you doing this because you are an Uchiha?"

"Guess it is the second." Another lord said. Naruto didn't like the way they were referring to Sasuke. It appeared that no matter what the shogun did, nobody would ever acknowledge him.

"Sasuke is my councillor and I trust him. I believe in his investigation." Naruto left it clear. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. 'You clumsy idiot. For how long will you continue to be my shield?' The Uchiha thought. Hitomi was a little scared, especially because of the looks the Lords were sending to her.

"So..." Sasuke stared the warrant wrote down by Chi. "Is the responsible for this going to show his true colours before us or will he wait for me to call him by his name?"

"Those accusations are counterfeit!" The Hyuuga Lords insisted. Hiashi lowered his face.

"They are true!" Hinata interrupted them. "I order you to follow Uchiha-shogun's orders and confess!"

"But..."

"Hinata-sama... He is an Uchiha... a traitor..."

"The Great Lord had spoken." Neji said. "Isn't she our ruler... our Queen... so..."

"None asked for your opinion, you low life!" Hao got up and sent Neji a bad look. "You Branch people are always trying to screw us up with lies! That's why I agreed not with Nobu's depart to the capital. Sure he would lie to the Fire Lord about us! Just like his little sister!" Hao made the secret seal and activated Hitomi's Caged Bird. The little girl started screaming and put her hands in her head.

"HITOMI!" Nobu screamed, seeing his sister drooling a lot.

"Stop it!" Hinata ordered, angry with Hao. "I'm giving you an order!" Hitomi fell in Hanabi's arms, unconscious. The Hyuuga princess wanted to kick Hao's butt.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Nobu screamed, with tears in his eyes. "Haven't you just heard that she was harassed, how can you do that?! Hitomi!" Nobu tried to break from Shikamaru's technique, but the ANBU Leader knew he was going to do some insanity if he freed him, not that he was against Nobu.

"I'm sick of you hearing you Branch guys saying..."

"I knew the responsible was going to show himself." Sasuke revealed. All the eyes fell upon Hao. "Good. You spent us some time."

"What?" Nobu's killing intent was increasing.

"In what to you base your accusations, Shogun?" Hao asked. "The girl could have lied." Sasuke grinned.

"You're right, maybe she had lied." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him expectantly, just as the Hyuuga. "Then, we will take her to the hospital and do a DNA test to the baby inside her belly. If his DNA matches yours, then you will go straight to jail. Neh, Hyuuga Lord?"

Astonishment.

"Baby?!" Nobu's eyes opened wide once again. "You got to be kidding me?! My little sister... She's... She's only 14 years old! And you accuse the Branch..." The man started releasing his chakra. His angriness could be felt everywhere.

"Crap!" Shikamaru said, sensing his Jutsu getting weaker.

"DON'T MOCK WITH ME!!!" Nobu screamed and was about to jump at Hao, but Neji and Shikamaru held him.

"Calm down, Nobu!" Neji warned, while holding him.

"I will kill that bastard! To my sister! To Hitomi! How could he?" Nobu cried, while trying to get free from them. The pain within his hurt was turning into killing intent against Hao.

"Hang on, Nobu!" Shikamaru warned. "They are just waiting for you to make a mistake."

"Hitomi! How could you? You ruined her life!" Nobu cried. "I will kill you! I will..."

"Shut up!" Hao made the hand seal, hurting not only Nobu, but Neji too. "You exist to protect the Byakugan, not to have a life. So..."

Hinata slapped Hao's face. The Lord stared her surprised at first, but then sent her an angry look.

"Stop." Hinata said, holding Hao's hand. "You're hurting your kin's men."

"Kin's men..." Hao knit his brows. Neji and Nobu continued screaming. Naruto remembered when Neji told him about the Seal in their battle in the Chuunin exams, but he never thought it could be so awful. Nor Neji nor Nobu had how to defend themselves from that seal. They were powerless before the Hyuuga Lords.

"Are you defying me?" Hinata said. Hao left them.

"Nobu!" Shikamaru tried to wake him up, but the time Hao used the seal was enough to make him faint.

"Neji! Oi! Say something." Naruto aid him getting up. "Are you ok?" The Hokage lend him a handkerchief so he could clean the saliva in his chin. The Hyuuga was panting a lot.

"Yes... a little dizzy, but..." Neji said, trembling a little, holding his body in the Hokage's.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour any longer!" Hinata informed.

"You can't make a decision without the consensus from 2/3 of us." Hao remembered her with a grin in his face. "What are you willing to do, doll queen?" Hinata felt a little intimidated. Naruto didn't like the way he was addressing at his lover.

"She is your leader. You have to obey her!" The Hokage said, supporting Hinata and making her feel a little more confident. He held her hand secretly, hidden by Hinata's kimono big sleeve. "My vote will cover the 2/3 needed." Hinata smiled inside.

"Then, I, Hyuuga Hinata, the Great Lord, ask for a motion in order to abolish the Caged Bird Seal from the Hyuuga once and for all." She proposed. All stared her open-mouthed. Neji smiled.

"But... abolish..." Hiashi got up and went near her. "Do you..."

"It's my final word." Hinata assured, holding Naruto's hand. 'Lend me your strength, Naruto-kun. Please. I need it to save my family. I don't want...' "I don't want to see more tears within our family." She stared Hitomi in Hanabi's arms. "This has to end. There are not two Hyuuga families, but one only. Branch and Main will cease to exist. Hyuuga... Just Hyuuga that's what we are, no more, no less."

"You will be breaking with a tradition that has been held in this family for ages..." Hiashi remembered.

"Tradition that lead us into hate and that separated us!" The Great Lord Hyuuga recalled. "See what we have become! Threatening to kill each other. Molesting each other. This has to end." She turned to the Lords. "Everyone willing to move forward with this, please rise."

"I do." Naruto said.

"Me too." Hanabi agreed, staring Hitomi. "This has gone too far."

The Lords stared at each other and due to the circumstances, they had to agree. Hinata smiled.

"Then, it is set. The Caged Bird Seal and the hand seal to activate it are, from this day forward, abolished from the Hyuuga." Hinata couldn't believe in what she had just said. Finally, she had freed her clan. It is possible. It is possible to erase all the hate. She had the power. She could do it. More... She can! Hinata stared Naruto and he smiled at her.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." Neji made a bow, making her blush.

"Well... brother..." Hinata was a little blushed.

"Now it's my turn." Neji rose his head and stared Hao. "You will lose your title as Lord and it and all your possessions will now belong to Hyuuga Nobu and Hyuuga Hitomi."

"What? Who do you think you are to do that?!" Hao complained. "You low life! I will kill Maaya and that bastard kid of yours!" Neji knit his brows.

"I'm Hinata-sama's fiancée. After all, were not you and the other Lords that chose that way?" Neji remembered. Hao was about use his seal in Neji, but Sasuke held him.

"You should learn to listen your superiors, Hao." Sasuke said.

"Fear not, Hao-sama." Neji said. "The Caged Bird will not cease to exist. It will be used to seal those Hyuuga who made crimes as disgusting as yours." Hinata stared at Neji. "I want Hyuuga Hao to be sealed here."

"Sealed?" Hinata hesitated a little.

"I will do it." Hanabi quickly offered herself. "He will pay for what he has done."

"I will help you." Hiashi said, getting up.

"You can't be serious?! Hiashi!" Hao screamed.

"Take him." Hiashi said. Hao stared Hinata and grinned.

"The only thing that makes me feel relief... it's to know that you will not live happily ever after." Hao confessed. Hinata trembled a little with his look, but Naruto held her hand tighter. "You and that fiancée of yours will end up alone. Thanks to the clan you claim to love."

"Enough!" Hiashi screamed.

"I will take him to jail after that." Sasuke informed. "I will do some more searches within the Hyuuga to see if someone else is hiding this kind of behaviour."

"As for Hitomi, she will be taken to Konoha's Orphanage." Naruto said. "There she will find a godmother and a godfather who will look over her and her baby, far from the eyes of the world and the Hyuuga." Hinata went near Hitomi and caressed her face.

"I will look over you. Sorry, for only doing this so late." Hinata said and then stared at Neji. "Do you think sealing him..."

"I..." Neji looked at her. He didn't want Hao or other Hyuuga to threat Maaya and his baby. He left them so they could be safe. It would all be useless if they got hurt now. The Hyuuga felt his head ache and fainted.

"Neji!" Naruto caught him. "Are you ok?"

"He needs to rest." Shikamaru said. "Let's take him and Nobu to bed."

An hour later, Neji opened his eyes. He was back at his bedroom and had a wet towel in his forehead.

"Oi!" Naruto smiled at him. Neji turned his eyes at him. "You have a pretty picture of Maaya in your bed-side-table." The Hokage picked the photo. Neji smiled. "You and Hinata did great. Hao was taken to jail."

"And Hitomi?" Neji asked, worried. Naruto sighed.

"Leaving her here, even for just one night, could be danger for her. Many Lords got angry with this." Naruto explained. "Shikamaru took her with himself. Don't worry. I made that Orphanage so children don't have to pain... as we did." Neji closed his eyes. "What?"

"Do you think... now that the Caged Bird was abolished... that I..." Neji blushed a little. "Should try to speak with Maaya again?" Naruto smiled again.

"Sure! As I told you, I would never give up as easily as you did. If you love her, you have to fight for her." The Dragon King advised.

"Yeah... I would like to be with her... when our child born..." Neji stared at the photo.

"You will be. I'm sure." Naruto said.

In another room, Nobu woke up on a start, calling his sister's name.

"Nobu-san, relax..." Hinata said. Nobu looked at her and calmed down. "Your sister is fine. The Hokage will be looking after her." The man closed his eyes, bounding his hands. "I'm sorry. I failed you..."

"Sorries don't solve the situation!" Nobu screamed at Hinata, grabbing her arms. "Who will save my sister from what she is going to pass through?! Ah! Is any Main family girl going to sacrifice herself for what has happened to my sister? AH?!" Tears appeared in Hinata's eyes. "You are far from understanding what we have gone through! You always lived as the princess of the Hyuuga..." Nobu stared Hinata in a different way, which was noticed by her. "The princess I..."

"Nobu-san..." Hinata tried to get out of his arms, but he hugged her tightly.

"I will always serve you, Hinata-sama. I will be your knight. Always." Nobu rubbed his face in Hinata's, letting her a little uncomfortable, especially because she understood Nobu's feelings. "So... if you need me... serving you it's the only thing left for me." The man had his heart destroyed into tiny pieces. He was feeling as if he has failed his sister. How could he call himself an older brother now? What will become of his sister? Now... he couldn't take her to the capital and she would be alone...

"Nobu-san... I know you must feel broken because of your sister, but... you have your entire life in front of you." Hinata told him. "Don't speak as if the world was going to end up for you. We shall never give up. Never."

"I..." Nobu stared Hinata.

"I need all of you to rebuild the Hyuuga. A Hyuuga we could all be proud off." Hinata said. "Nobu-san, I..."

"How can you build a clan based in a fake marriage?" Nobu asked, startling the Great Lord. "Neji doesn't love... he loves Maaya. Are you willing to live at the side of a man who doesn't love you? How bad can that be? Hinata-sama deserves much more..." Hinata lowered her look. "Unfortunately, even breaking the Caged Bird, you won't save yourself from marrying him. If any of you dissolve the engagement, then... the other side of the family will see it as an act of bad faith and..."

"My family is my priority." Hinata said it, but then she remembered she might be pregnant. "Don't worry about me."

"If I don't... who else will?" Nobu asked, sensing Hinata could be lonely. She smiled. "Even your father cares more about the future of the clan than he cares about you. Neji cares about Maaya... You have none... you're alone!"

"I have someone who cares about." Hinata said, recalling Naruto. "As long as I have that person, I will never feel lonely. As long as I have him, there will always have someone who will love me for eternity."

"Love?" Nobu lowered his head.

"Sorry, Nobu-san." Hinata got up. "You can go and see your sister any time you want you. She will be seen by Sakura-san today." Hinata made a bow and left.

"Love..." Nobu closed his eyes and remembered old days when Hinata left the district with Naruto. "Don't tell me... the Hokage!"

...

During that time, in the hospital, Kahoko received a visit she wasn't expecting. She was very tired and panting a lot, getting life support from a machine.

"To think... you above all people would come to see me..." Kahoko smiled, a little embarrassed. A man with long blond hair catch in a pony, black glasses was smiling at her. He had a white coat with a heart zipper and was smoking a little cigar. "How did you find out I was here?"

"I know a lot of things." The man took out his glasses, showing his pink eyes. "So, I never thought The_Core would vanish so soon. Pity."

"Friday..." Kahoko whispered. "So it was..." He came near her, muttering at her ear.

"Why have you left us?" the man asked. Kahoko smiled.

"I found out... the good side is more profitable... I found something... Someone..." Kahoko felt her heart paining and bleed from her mouth. The man sighed and put back his glasses.

"The_Core... you did well. It's hard to find out someone like you." He turned his back at her. "That's why I came here to say good-bye." Kahoko smiled.

"You..."

"Worry not, with what you have left for us, we will be able to achieve our goal. Good-bye." The man left.

"Achieve..." Kahoko said to herself. "That means... Hokage-sama..."

...........................................................................................

What will happen to Hitomi?

And Kahoko will she survive?

Who was the man who came to visit her?

Mould your chakra for the next Jutsu "A Gift of Forgiveness"

Hinata will discover if she is pregnant or not.

Sasuke finds out who has been threatening Naruto and Sakura that Sasuke knew about Kirika... and that he loves her.

Hello! Finally the Hyuuga are free from the seal. Ah! I think that in "Naruto" Manga they will also be freed. After all, Naruto promised he would change the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga conflict will not end here, but it will be put in standby, first I have to solve Sasuke and Sakura's problem. This is a NaruHina Fanfic after all, so it has to end up with Naruto and Hinata getting well only after all the others meet their happy endings.

Kisses for you all!


	21. A Gift of Forgiveness

**A Gift of Forgiveness**

In a fresh morning, Sakura and Kiba got up and were having breakfast in the living room, while watching TV. The Medical Team Capitan had her head leaned in the ANBU's shoulder, while munching a croissant.

"We still have five more months until our marriage." Sakura remembered, sighing. Kiba smiled and caressed her head.

"Why? Are you willing to get married that fast?" Kiba asked, hugging her tighter. "We already live like husband and wife. We have sex. We eat together. We have sex. We go out. We have sex. Life is perfect!" He smiled.

"Really, does your head only think in sex?" Sakura said with an annoyed face. Kiba grinned. "What about 'you have such a great personality' or 'you are so kind'? Uh? You sex freak!"

"But I think about that." Kiba said, untying the buttons from Sakura's cherry patterned pyjama. "That's why I want to have sex with you... because you..." The man kissed Sakura's neck, making her blush. "Because your personality excites me. Because your kindness makes my heart beat faster... Because..." Kiba stared Sakura in the eyes. "I love you so much... I wanna be a part of you. I wanna be within you."

"Eh... Kiba..." Sakura tenderly smiled, a little embarrassed, especially because Kiba was getting even closer to her, feeling her leg near her private place. "You don't have to say it like that... I mean..."

"What? Do you want me to say it a little bit dirtier?" Kiba asked, licking her ear.

"No. It's just... Love has no excuses." Sakura said. Kiba stared her in the eyes and then smiled.

"Yeah. I guess not!" He said. "Come on! Let's get laid!"

"I would love too, but I have work to do..." Sakura said, much blushed and getting a little hot. Kiba sighed.

"I'm lucky to have asked you in marriage first, otherwise, I think you would have married your work." Kiba played, sitting back in the sofa.

"What?!" Sakura grabbed him by his pyjama. "You are to one who wants more and more attention!"

"No... I just want you." Kiba confessed, just to make Sakura blush more. It worked. "Ok, let's see the news." Kiba switched the channel and the couple saw the begging of 'Good Morning Konoha'

"_Good Moooooorning Konoha! This is your favourite star, the Great Maaya!_" Maaya shout out loud in the TV, although, she was not in the studio. "_Today, we bring you shocking news from the Hyuuga Family_."

"Hyuuga?" Kiba asked, surprised. Sakura thought in Naruto and Hinata at the first, but then decided to listen.

"_At my side I have the Military Police General, Uchiha Sasuke-sama._" Maaya said and the camera zoomed out, showing Sasuke at her side. Sakura knit her brows, which was noticed by Kiba while drinking his milk. "_So, Uchiha-shogun, what do you have to say to our viewers about what you uncovered within Konoha's most noble clan?_" Sasuke's eye brow trembled a little.

"_Nobility can mean many things, Maaya-san. The Hyuuga sure shows none._" Sasuke stated. "_It came to my ears that sexual harassment, mobbing, discrimination and even some slavery were being taken by the Hyuuga._" Kiba and Sakura's mouth opened wide, just like most of the mouths in Konoha. "_It's not from now that Main and Branch family have been fighting against each other, although, it's the Military Police's job to protect the victims from these crimes. Me and my team have spent the entire night interrogating members from both families and we have already arrested more than 20 people from both families. They will be listened later in Konoha's court and a judge will decide their destiny._"

"_So, do you consider your job done?_" Maaya asked. Sasuke stared at her.

"_My job is never done._" Sasuke confessed. "_Because, unfortunately, this kind of things will always happen and the Military Police needs to be here to assure they will, at least, happen less than before._"

"_Thank you for your explanation, Uchiha-shogun. Clearly a well-done job by you and your team!_" Maaya said and then the camera zoomed on her again.

"Sasuke found out all of that. I have to admit he does his job as a police general very well." Kiba acknowledged.

"Just as you said, he is doing his job." Sakura said, very annoyed. 'Sasuke... you...'

"_Now, we are going to hear what the Great Lord Hyuuga Hinata has to say about this investigation and its revelations._" Maaya put the microphone near Hinata, who was a little shy for being in front of a camera. "_So, what are you going to do about the culprits and do you have any idea of the measures to take to prevent identical situations?_" Hinata hesitated a little, but then answered.

"_I... The behaviour that some of my clan's people was nothing more than disgustful and dishonoured for us all. The Hyuuga's name that was always seen as the one of a family of traditions and good will is now shaken thanks to those acts._" Hinata said. Kiba sighed.

"Poor Hinata. Having to deal with this. She was not tailed to be a leader at all." Kiba said, making Sakura stared at him. "Hinata is a very kind person who is good to have on our back to protect us, but that is incapable of guiding us well. That's her nature. Being the leader of a family like the Hyuuga... even being hers... She must be feeling pretty bad now."

"_To prevent this kind of situations, last night, I propose to my clan the abolishment of the Caged Bird Seal._" Hinata confessed. Maaya's eyes opened wide. "_It was unanimously accepted. So, from now on, no Main or Branch family will exist, just the Hyuuga family. We will be all equal and the reason from hatred will soon vanish, carrying those awful behaviours along with it._"

"_Then... half of your family loves you, while the other half wants to see you killed?_" Maaya asked out of the nowhere. Konoha's eyes fell down on the Hyuuga Leader to see what she would answer. Hinata couldn't find a way to answer that question. Sasuke saw her nervous state.

"_That's I am here._" Sasuke said, getting the camera's attention. Hinata stared at him, just as Maaya. "_My mission is to protect the safety of every single person within Konoha. The Great Lord's included. If half of her family wants to kill her, then I will arrest that half and show them the system still works. Those are the orders Hokage-sama left me._" Sasuke looked at Maaya and grinned, she smiled back.

"_It's all from this morning's special. A great kiss from the even greater Maaya to all the great Konoha people. Bye-bye!_" Maaya said with a smile.

"And cut!" The producer said from behind the camera that was filming them. "That was great, my shining star! You don't lose your gift for TV."

"Of course not!" Maaya said, smiling. "I'm the Great Maaya after all." The reporter turned to Sasuke. "Do you have any news about Kahoko?" Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "I wanted to meet her last night, but the doctors told me not to... because if I saw her like that... I... my baby..." Maaya's worries about her cousin were huge. After all, they spent their entire lives together. Sasuke lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I was stuck here since last night. I didn't have the chance to see how she was." Sasuke said, also worried with his girlfriend. "But, try to speak with Sakamoto-san. He called me saying he would be there." Maaya sadly smiled.

"I... Thank you, for being at Kaho-chan's side." Maaya was grateful to Sasuke, which surprised him. "I never saw her so happy like when she was with you. You must be a great person, Sasuke-kun."

"No... I'm just person. I have... " Sasuke lowered his head again.

Seeing from within the house, some Main family people were sending bad looks at Hinata.

"That useless leader..." A middle age woman said. She had brown hair and was dressed as a noble lady. "Thanks to her our clan was exposed in such shameful way."

"She should have told the Hokage that Hitomi's problem was nothing to worry about. Hinata-sama could have said it was another arranged marriage." Another Hyuuga lady that was near the first said. "She is a good for nothing. I'm sure Neji turned her head up-side-down."

"As bad as that, Maaya came here to make the report. Sure to get revenge on Neji. It's the second time she embarrasses us in front of Konoha." A Hyuuga lord told. "We should get rid of her."

"She is a diva. If we killed her, we would be in a bigger trouble. Plus, with an Uchiha running the Military Police, we have our movements restricted. The Uchiha clan always hated us. It almost looks like the time we were ruled by Phoenix." The first woman spoke.

"Now that I remember... Isn't Maaya's mother from the Angel Country?" The Hyuuga Lord said. The three stared each other and evilly glared.

In another place, in the Hyuuga's reception garden, Hiashi was at Neji's side, staring Hinata from afar.

"I always knew this was happening..." Hiashi confessed. Neji stared at him. "Your father told me many times about cases like this. I tried my best to punish those who did it, but even for us who have eyes that sees everything, it's hard to see things like these. I failed my clan. I couldn't stop it. That's why the Uchiha ruled us. Phoenix found out about it, I didn't want the Hyuuga's name to fall in shame. So, we had to endure all the Uchiha had done to us while they were in the military police. Plus, Phoenix's wife was found out dead near our lands... they did with us all they wanted to."

"Maybe if you decided to reveal it at that time, Hinata-sama wouldn't have to deal with it now." Neji said. "She will be the face the people will remember when it comes to this scandal. It's unfair to her, who did even better than you to solve it."

"You're right." Hiashi admitted.

Nobu was also on a window, staring at Hinata, while holding a bag of ice that helped him getting better from the headaches. He lowered his head, thinking about his sister... How could she be? He couldn't leave her behind.

"So you were here, Nobu." Another Branch man approached him. He had small brown hair and had a cute face. "They are talking about us even in the newspaper."

"Yeah... it looks like your marriage, Narita." Nobu said, moving the ice.

"That must hurt a lot. Hao also used against me when I married Hanna." Narita helped Nobu with the ice. "I had a headache that last for three days."

"And Hanna-san?" Nobu asked, getting a sad sigh from Narita.

"She was about to be arrested from covering Hitomi's state, but Hinata-sama intervened and said she was threatened by Hao." Narita explained. "But Uchiha-shogun wants to get her for further interrogation."

"Hinata-sama is a great person. Abolishing the Caged Bird, defending us..." Nobu let those words get out of his mouth in a way that Narita was able to see his feelings.

"Well, she is our leader, and a good one. I'm glad to know my son will not carry a seal in his forehead. But..." Narita put his arm around Nobu's shoulders and pointed at Neji. "I'm sure she did that because of Neji."

"Neji?" Nobu found it strange.

"Yes. Isn't the Great Maaya waiting a child of his? Neji must have done something to Hinata-sama to make her change her mind. Well, at least that's what everybody's saying. We are all happy for having the Great Lord marrying one of ours." Narita said. Nobu remembered his talk with Hinata.

"Then... and if Hinata-sama loves somebody else... outside the Hyuuga?" Nobu asked, with Naruto in his head. Narita found the question even stranger.

"Hinata-sama loving someone... outside the Hyuuga... well, that would be... an insult." Narita concluded. Nobu quickly looked at him. "It's true. Her marriage with Neji it's to unit both families. If she is seeing somebody else, that means she does not care as much as she says about us. If she did, she wouldn't see another person. If she is, indeed, seeing someone else, it will not only be the Main family after her head, but ours too. I'm sure she does not want that. But Hinata-sama is a good person, she will not do that."

"Yeah... you're right." Nobu sighed.

Back to Hinata, she stared at Maaya, who was speaking with her camera-man and the producer. 'I have to talk with her.' The Great Lord thought. 'I need to let her know Neji-nii-san loves her and that he did what he did to protect her and her child.' Hinata took a deep breath and called for the reporter.

"Yes." Maaya went near her. "You have to be quick; I have an appointment with Hokage-sama within an hour." Hinata looked into Maaya's eyes. "I don't like when people look at me like that. It means they are going to lecture me about something. I'm a Diva. I'm above lectures."

"Even above love?" Hinata asked. Maaya's eyes opened wide. Sasuke noticed they were talking and kept an eye on them. "The Caged Bird Seal is a part of the past now. Why don't you..."

"He is the one who has to come near me!" Maaya left it clear. "He was the one who left me. I don't run after men. They are the ones who kill to be with me! If he loved me, he wouldn't marry you. I'm not the kind of princess who stays waiting for an enchanted prince to come and save her from her cage. I simply break it and leave it without any help."

"People are not islands. You can't live alone. It's..." Hinata bound her hands. "It's painful." Maaya didn't care about her opinion.

"I have more to do than to hear to your princess's love story. If you are waiting for a white knight, then stay here. Maybe it will really happen as it happens in fairy tales... and you will wait about 100 years for him." Maaya turned her back at Hinata.

"I want to be your fairy." Hinata confessed. "To help you, meet your prince." Maaya looked back at her. Hinata moved her head and stared at Neji. "He sees all of your shows and has all the newspapers you have an article on." Maaya lowered her look. "He never stopped loving you. He did that to save you and your baby."

"I never asked to be saved... I just wanted..." Maaya's lower lip trembled. Neji stared her from the place where he was, seeing her putting her hands across the belly. "I just wanted..." The reporter felt an intense pain in her belly and fainted.

"Maaya-san!" Hinata called.

"Maa-" Neji was about to run to her, but Hiashi held his arm and said no with his head. Neji's heart was jumping like crazy for seeing his beloved one on the ground.

"What happened?!" Sasuke went near her and put his hand in her belly to feel the baby.

"NO! MY STAR!" the producer screamed with his hands in the head.

"I told you not to put her in the air!" the camera-man said. "She already felt bad before coming here."

"For how long has she being like this?" Hinata asked to the camera-man, trying to reanimate Maaya.

"Since early morning. She said she felt a pressure in her belly." The camera-man said.

"Tch! Her body was getting ready to enter in child labour." Sasuke said. Neji's eyes opened wide and he tried to get near Maaya, but Hiashi held him once again.

"If you go, you will ruin everything. Is that what you want?" Hiashi asked. Neji felt a huge pressure above himself. His clan's eyes were all staring at him.

"I will call a doctor..." Hinata offered, but she was interrupted by Sasuke, already with Maaya in his arms.

"No! After what I found out this night, I won't ever trust a Hyuuga again. I will take Maaya to the hospital. My men will continue the investigation." Sasuke left.

"Maaya..." Neji whispered, biting his lip. "I should be the one to... take you there..." The man lowered his head and then Hiashi left him.

"Don't make anything foolish. You will marry my daughter. Hinata has just saved the Branch. Don't drive them back to Hell because of your reckless love." Hiashi left it clear. A tear fell from Neji's pure white eyes.

"Maaya..." He bound his fists. 'We dreamed for so long to have a child and now... I... I ruined our dream. I...' Neji stared Hinata and then went near her.

"Brother Neji?" Hinata asked, sensing Neji holding her arm.

"I've been helping you. Now it is your time to help me." Neji whispered. "We are going to the hospital and we will tell the clan we will see how Hitomi is."

"Hitomi-chan..." Hinata heard.

"Tell Nobu to come with us. After we enter the hospital, I will go for Maaya, while you visit Hitomi." Neji explained the plan. Hinata tenderly smiled.

"Ok! I will call for him."

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Sasuke had entered and alerted the nurses to aid Maaya. As he realized, the diva was entering in child labour and was transferred to the maternity. The General called the two police ninjas he put after Maaya.

"As you know, Maaya-san will give birth to a Hyuuga child." Sasuke explained to them. "Don't let any Hyuuga get near her or her room. Understand? This is an A-Rank mission."

"Yes." The two said, but then one of them remembered something. "Another day, the Lord Hokage told us to let Neji-san approach her... shall we..." Sasuke grinned.

"If he really wants to see Maaya that much, them he will have to pass through you two. Got it?" Sasuke ordered.

"Yes, My general." They said and left. Sasuke sighed and then looked into the corridor. He walked for a while and opened one door. Kahoko was laid down on a bed, attached to some machines, while her father was holding her hand. Mr. Sakamoto recognized Sasuke and smiled.

"Uchiha-shogun! What a pleasant surprise!" Sakamoto said. "I'm glad you could come. I saw your interview with Maaya-chan just some minutes ago."

"Maaya is having her child now." Sasuke informed, getting the reporter's uncle by surprise. "She better have someone from her family near her. I will look over Kahoko." Sakamoto smiled.

"Thank you. I will go for Maaya-chan." The man made a bow and left. Sasuke sat near Kahoko and held her hand. The girl had her eyes closed, sleeping lightly.

"Kahoko..." Sasuke called for her name, caressing her face. The general was also sleepy. He had been working all night long, using his Sharingan to interrogate the Hyuuga, so he leaned his head in Kahoko's and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

An hour later, Hinata, Neji and Nobu arrived at the hospital, where they crossed with Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata blushed a little. Naruto smiled at her.

"I came to see Hitomi. Sakura-chan had just finished checking her. I want to know the results. As Hokage, it's my duty to know about the health of my people." Naruto said, but then noticed Neji's nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Maaya... is... ah... do you know where she is?" Neji asked, blushing a little. Nobu stared at Neji. "I... She is delivering now... I..." Naruto's eyes opened wide. "Do you know where she is?"

"Ah... I don't know. I have arrived just now... So that's why all the reporters in the entrance." Naruto realized.

"We... We are also going to see Hitomi-chan. We can go together then." Hinata proposed. Naruto grinned at her and decided to join her and Nobu, while Neji went for Maaya.

Nobu tried to solve his doubts. 'Does Hinata-sama love Hokage-sama?' He asked to himself, seeing the sparkling looks they were sending at each other and how colourful their faces were. 'There is no doubt. She loves him...' Nobu lowered his head and bit his lip. 'But... and the clan?'

"Here we are!" Naruto said and opened the door.

"Nobu-nii-chan!" Hitomi ran her brother, who smiled and caressed her head. "I'm so happy to see you again." Sakura appeared behind the girl and complimented the Hokage and the Hyuuga Great Lord. "Hinata-sama also came and Hokage-sama too! I'm happy!"

"See. There are lots of people who are worried about you." Nobu said, happy for seeing his sister was ok. Hitomi blushed a little. "And so?" The Hyuuga asked at the Medical Team Captain. Sakura sighed, grabbing the papers with Hitomi's results.

"You better sit down." She said and Nobu did so. "Her brain is highly damaged due to the Caged Bird Seal violent usage." Nobu bit his lip, bounding his hands. Hinata sighed. "So, many of her brain functions are not working at all. She will have lots of problems when it comes to memorize new events and her brain development will stop where it is."

"Does that mean..."

"Yes. Hitomi is incapable of understanding she is pregnant and that the child that will come from her will be her son." Sakura revealed, with her eyes closed. "It's hard for me to say this, but we don't have a cure for your sister's problems." Nobu lowered his head. "She will need someone to look over her constantly. But worry not. Konoha's Orphanage has the best doctors and assistants in the world. She will be fine." Tears fell from Nobu's eyes. His heart was paining a lot.

"Even the best doctors in the world cannot heal her... then... Hitomi... I can't let her alone." Nobu cried.

"Why are you crying, Nobu-nii-chan?" Hitomi asked with a smile on her face, making her brother fell better. He caressed her face and then stared Naruto.

"When will Hi-En-Sama come back to Konoha?" Nobu questioned.

"He had just arrived. I came to pick him after leaving Kaoru and Chi in the Academy." Naruto explained. "Why?" Nobu lowered his head again.

"When can I speak with him?" Nobu asked.

"He will be seeing me in the afternoon, you can come to my office and speak with him if you want too." Naruto said.

"Well, I have some things I have to discuss with Nobu in private. So, Naruto, Hinata, if you can leave us alone." Sakura asked, blinking her eye.

"Ok!" Naruto said and left with Hinata. Nobu stared at them, knitting his brows.

Already in the corridor, Hinata held Naruto's hand softly. The Hokage knew all the ways Hinata had to hold his hand and that one meant she was worried.

"So, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I... I think my clan does not approve my decision." Hinata confessed. "Even if the Branch love it... the Main family... they... I don't want to see more hate." She leaned her head in Naruto's chest, crying quietly. Naruto put his hand in her shoulder and then checked if the room next to them was empty. Once it was, the two entered there. The Hokage sat his lover in a chair in front of him and then sat next to her. "I don't know why... I think that the most I try only makes everything worse... I..."

"You have done your best." Naruto answered, holding her hands. "The Main didn't need to be saved; only the Branch and now they are fine."

"But... it's not the first time Branch members kill Main members. That's also a problem. I... if I do something to prevent that, I will be seen as... all the other lords the Branch side hate." Hinata explained.

"That's why you have Neji!" Naruto remembered her. "He will explain your reasons to his side of the family. You will see! It will take time, but you will save your family." Hinata smiled after hearing the Hokage's comforting words. "Have faith in yourself. Don't give up!"

"You're right." Hinata cleaned her tears. "I have to fight for them." The two stared for a while. "I..."

"I love you." Naruto decided to say first, making her blush. "I bought you a present." The Hokage took a small box from his pocket. Hinata blushed even more. "I couldn't see what you would like that I haven't already offered you, so I came out with this." Naruto opened the box, showing a ring with diamonds surrounding a beautiful white pearl. Hinata's eyes twinkled. "So..." The Hokage put his gift in Hinata's finger. "Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes!" Hinata said, staring at the ring. "I feel so bad when Naruto-kun comes with a present for me and when I came empty handed."

"Don't worry. Your presence is enough." Naruto whispered at her ear, licking it afterwards. "As long as you are near me, I will be fine." The Hokage rubbed his face in hers. "I will be..." Naruto closed his eyes. Hinata noticed his breathe was a little strange and stared at him. She caressed his face and kissed his forehead.

"Naruto-kun. I love you too." She said.

Meanwhile, Neji tried to find out where Maaya was, until he found Mr. Sakamoto sat in the chairs in front of a room. He recognized the Hyuuga and then closed his eyes.

"What guts you have, Neji-san! Coming here after what you have done." Sakamoto said.

"Maaya... How is Maaya?" Neji asked, catching his breath.

"You know as much as I do." Sakamoto said. Neji was about to open the door, but was interrupted. "If I was you I wouldn't do that. Maaya-chan continues to hate you because of the way you left her. If you enter, she will only feel worse and that can be bad for the baby and for herself too." Neji sighed and sat near the man.

"I didn't want things to end up like this." Neji confessed. "Maaya wanted so much to have a family with me; I ended up granting her wish... and turned it into a nightmare..."

"Maaya-chan is a strong woman. Far stronger than anyone I've ever known. She will overcome it with a smile." Sakamoto said. "She has to."

The waited for two long hours until Ino come out.

"And so?" Neji quickly got up, staring Ino's in the eyes, closely. The woman felt a little intimidated. "How's Maaya? And the baby?"

"Ah..." Ino felt a little embarrassed with Neji's proximity.

"They are both fine." Hi-En appeared, coming out of the bedroom, surprising Neji. "Maaya fell asleep right away and the baby boy is fine."

"Baby boy." Neji smiled, feeling relief, but then he remembered something. "If you excuse me, your Highness, what were you doing inside the room?" Hi-En stared him.

"Hi-En-sama is studying medicine in the Fire Country's University. So he asked us if he could join the team in the child-labour." Ino explained.

"I hope you don't mind." Hi-En asked at Neji, who made a bow, thanking. "It was also wonderful to work with you, Ino-san. I'm glad to have such a great teacher and pretty too." Ino blushed a lot.

"Hi-En-sama." She squeezed.

"When can we see them?" Sakamoto asked.

"As soon as the Great Maaya wakes up." Ino said. "The nurse will give her and the baby a bath and then put her in a bed. It will take about 30 minutes."

"More 30 minutes..." Neji sat down again. "Maaya..."

At the afternoon, Nobu went to Naruto's office, where Hi-En was waiting for him, along with Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Ah, Nobu! You came!" Shikamaru smiled. Nobu stared him. "I have just signed your papers. It will be troublesome not to have you here, but..." The ANBU Captain noticed he was not fine. "What?"

"Hi-En-Sama... I..." Nobu's eyes trembled a little, catching the Prince's attention. "I..." He kneeled down and bowed. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I cannot leave Konoha to serve you and your father in the Capital." Hi-En was caught by surprise. "My sister... she... She needs me... I cannot... I'm so sorry... I have to decline..."

"But Nobu..." Naruto tried to talk with him, but Hi-En kneeled down near him.

"I understand. You don't need to lower your head like that. She is your sister after all." Hi-En said. Nobu stared at him. "Hokage-sama already explained to me what was going on. Plus, I cannot have a warrior who has such a troubled mind."

"Yes..." Nobu got up along with Hi-En.

"So, is there any other ANBU I can use to become one of the Twelve Guardians, Nara-taichou?" Hi-En asked. Shikamaru lowered his eyes, searching within his memories and then stared Sakura, which was noticed by the woman, letting her worried. The ANBU Captain looked back at the Prince.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Shikamaru said. Sakura's eyes opened wide. "He is the best for the position, after Nobu."

"Kiba... but..." Sakura lowered her face. "I..."

"It's up to Kiba to decide, Sakura." Shikamaru explained. Sakura bit her lip. "Besides, he can come back to Konoha to visit you."

"I know... but..." Sakura had no idea what Kiba was going to answer. Becoming on of the Twelve Guardians was something many dreamed and worked for. It was the opportunity of a life. Sakura knew it, but Shikamaru was right, it was up to Kiba to decide.

"Ok. I will meet Inuzuka Kiba-san and ask him to join the Twelve Guardians." Hi-En said. Naruto noticed Sakura was feeling a little bad with that and went near her, putting his hand in her arm, comforting her. Sakura smiled at him.

"I trust Kiba. Plus, we are going to get married soon, so... It's not going to be that hard. He also passed much time in missions." Sakura tried to convince herself it was something good.

In the night, back to the hospital, Kahoko opened her eyes and saw Sasuke staring at her.

"Sasuke-sama..." Kahoko smiled. The Uchiha could see some colours getting back to her face. "I'm so happy to see you here." She held his hand. "How's the Hyuuga girl?"

"Fine. Thanks to you." Sasuke smiled back, caressing Kahoko's face. "You're a great person, Kahoko. You did well."

"There is a last thing I want to do..." Kahoko put her hand under a shirt and took out her necklace with a heart pendant. Sasuke stared at it. "It's my mother's pendant." Kahoko opened it and had a photo of her and Maaya. "I always keep this with me." She pulled the photo and a small USB drive appeared. "This drive has all the passwords to access both the Fire Country's National Bank and Police files, just as the Government database." Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "You already know I have forged the Bank accounts and made transactions to other accounts... My dealer... the one who asked me to do this..." The Uchiha looked at her eyes. "Was the leader of the Angel Country's separatist group... Friday..."

"Friday?" Sasuke found that name strange.

"Yes..." She said, a little tired. "He was the one who found me and asked me to do that. As you know, I was angry with Konoha, so I did so. All the money the separatists have it's because I gave it to them."

"Kahoko, you know Konoha..."

"I know. But then, Naruto-sama sacrificed his life for all of us. I couldn't betray somebody like him, so I quit. He also saved my small and weak life." Kahoko explained. "You made me open my eyes and realize... there are better ways than being with the bad guys. There are always people who are happy for having someone looking over them. That Hyuuga girl... if I haven't joined the Military Police, I would have never got the chance to save her."

"Kahoko..."

"Hokage-sama..." Kahoko began panting. "There is someone blackmailing him, isn't it?" Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "It's Friday. The people from the Angel country that live in Konoha stop helping the separatists because of the sacrifice Naruto-sama made for us. Maaya always was against the separatists... she said we are much better being protected by the Fire Country. The Hokage is the one who supports the Fire Lord and that protects him in cases like this. To kill the Fire Lord Ka-Tei... they had to deal with the Hokage first..."

"But... and the Twelve Guardians?" Sasuke asked. Kahoko smiled.

"What guardian would like to fight with someone who had already killed the Hokage?" Kahoko asked. "But the separatist from Konoha disagreed and asked Friday to spare the Hokage. The only way he found out to do so, was to blackmail Naruto-sama, so he can't move when the big attack takes place. That way, without Konoha's support, the Twelve Guardians wouldn't be enough to defend the capital... and the Fire Lord would perish."

"What makes you think Hi-En-sama will give you guys the independence after that?" Sasuke asked.

"We would have gained the military power that lacked us in the last war. So, there were no more reasons to keep us annexed to the Fire Country..." Kahoko closed her eyes, very tired.

"You have to rest, Kahoko." Sasuke cleaned the sweat in her face, but she sadly smiled at him.

"It's no use, Sasuke-sama. I won't last much longer." Kahoko confessed. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. He appeared to have fallen down on his feet. "I'm dying. It's sad..." Kahoko began to cry. "I won't see you again. You have such a pretty face." The woman caressed the Uchiha's face. "It makes me pain just to think I won't see it again. Your eyes are so beautiful."

"Don't say that." Sasuke insisted. "Tomorrow you will come with me back to our house."

In the corridor, Sakura was about to enter, but when she heard them speaking, she decided to heed it, without interrupting them. She put her ear next to the door, so she could hear it better.

"Kahoko... You will see. You can teach me how to work with a computer, as you always wanted too..." Sasuke's eyes were getting wet.

"I... I taught Chi. It was hard, but she is a quick learner, just like you." Kahoko said. "Promise me, you will be happy..." Sasuke closed his eyes, trying not to cry, holding Kahoko's hand. "Promise me, none will see that lost look within your eyes ever again. Please..."

"Kahoko..." Sasuke began to tremble a little.

"I... Talk with Sakura-san." Kahoko asked. Sakura's eyes opened wide. "Tell her..."

"I'm so sorry, Kahoko." Sasuke apologized, staring her in the eyes. "I' so sorry for not being able to love you as you deserved. I... I just keep thinking about me and me all the time that I end up forgetting about the others. How many times have I hurt you? Kahoko!"

"We are all humans. It's on our nature to hurt the others." Kahoko whispered. "Talk with Sakura-san. Tell her you love her." Sakura blushed a lot and her heart appeared to have stopped. 'Love her?' She thought. 'Sasuke loves me? Me? Since when? Why?' Sakura's heart was confused. "Tell her you love her ever since you were young. Tell her you were sorry for not being there when Kirika needed you." 'Kirika?! Sasuke knows about Kirika too? Who told him?' Sakura couldn't believe in what she was hearing. Her lower lip began to tremble. She fought so hard so Sasuke couldn't find out about their daughter... and he knew since the start. "Tell her you wanted to help. Tell her you're sorry..."

"I..."

"Do it... not for me, but for yourself." Kahoko asked. "You will never find peace..." Kahoko closed her eyes. "As long as you have that pain within... your heart..."

"Kahoko?" Sasuke called, but she didn't answer. "I'm so sorry, Kahoko... I should have made you happy. I don't want to let you leave broken hearted... Please... Kahoko."

"I will not..." She said, very weak. "I'm happy. For... having... (pause) you... here..." She smiled.

"When I have a daughter, I will name her Kahoko, after you." Sasuke smiled. "And I will love her... and remember you... Have you heard it? Ah? Kahoko..." The Uchiha called, but no answer came besides her smile. "Kahoko..." He leaned his head in hers, while the machines where she was attached started making some noises, telling her heart has stopped.

Outside, Sakura heard the noise, biting her lip. 'Sasuke... he loves me... Since...' She sighed. "Now... What can I do...?" The medical ninja waited a little and then entered the room. Sasuke didn't look at her. "Uchiha-shogun..." She called. Sasuke just got up and left the room. "Now that I think..." Sakura turned the machine off. "You always had a problem with revealing your emotions."

At the Hokage's house, Naruto was giving Kaoru and Chi a bath. Once they were young little kids, there was no problem in having them take a bath together.

"Why does Kaoru have to take a bath?" Chi asked. "He will always smell sweet no matter what." Kaoru started crying. Only God knew how much he hated hearing someone talking about his sweet scent.

"I don't smell sweet! Buah!" Kaoru cried more. Naruto sighed, while washing his back.

"That's why I'm giving you a bath. Because you don't smell that much." Naruto said, trying to make his kid quiet.

There was a noise on the door and Sasuke entered.

"Daddy!" Chi called, happy to see him.

"Hello." Sasuke sit down near the tub and started cleaning her, without saying a word. Naruto stared at him, noticing his silence.

"Sasuke... ah..." Naruto realized it had to be something related to Kahoko. "Is..."

"There, all clean." Sasuke said and took Chi out of the tub, covering her body with a towel. "Let's get dress and have some sleep."

"Where were you daddy?" Chi asked.

"Working. That's why daddy needs to sleep." Sasuke answered with a monochord tone. Naruto stared at him. "Can I sleep here, clumsy idiot?"

"Of course you can, you know you can..." Naruto didn't finish his sentence once Sasuke left the bathroom without hearing any more. "Sasuke..." Naruto sighed and finished up cleaning his child. After that, they drank some milk and went to bed, where Chi and Sasuke were already sleeping. Naruto laid Kaoru down and then sat in the bed. "Kahoko, did she..."

"Mind your own business..." Sasuke said, a little angry.

"You can talk with me about it. It will make you feel better, you know?" Naruto insisted. "Sasuke, we are friends. We are here for each other. You can..."

"Kahoko... She..." Sasuke whispered. "Her father will bury her after tomorrow, so Maaya can come too."

"Bury... then she..." Naruto lowered his head. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry... was I... for not being able give her want she wanted to... love..." Sasuke confessed.

"But you were at her side. She was far happier than before. I remember her from when I went to see Sakura-chan in the hospital. She was always so sad and annoyed. You turned her into a different Kahoko. She was happy. I'm sure she died happy." Naruto said. Sasuke turned to him. "You helped her. I know... seeing her dead must be..."

"Naruto... She died without seeing what's the best of life... just like one day... you will..." Sasuke said, making Naruto's eyes open wide. "At least, try to make your dreams come true..."

"My dreams..." Naruto lowered his head and then stared at Kaoru. How much of Kaoru's growth will he see? If he only had seven years of life left, then... he would only see Kaoru until he reaches 11... after that... Hinata will be 28, she will continue to be young enough to make another family... Konoha will continue. "I'm Hokage already, but I wanted to make Hinata and Kaoru happy. They are my family. I... but I still have time!"

"That's why I'm telling to enjoy now... I..." Sasuke remembered Kahoko. "I lack one night of sleep..." Naruto felt a little sad and noticed the Uchiha was sad too. He laid down and hugged Sasuke by his back. "What?"

"I promise you I will be happy." Naruto said, rubbing his face in Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, I will..."

In the day appointed, Kahoko was buried. The dark clouds covered the sky, threatening to let the rain fall above them. It was a simple funeral. Very few people came. Kahoko's father was crying the loss of his only daughter. Maaya was also there. Even being in a delicate state, she couldn't miss her cousin's last good-bye. Sakura was there too, along with Ino. Naruto and Kaoru made company to Sasuke and Chi.

"Why is everybody crying?" Chi asked.

"Because Kahoko died and we will never see her again..." Sasuke explained, seeing his girlfriend in the coffin, carrying a beautiful white dress with a heart slide in her head.

"I can't see why that's bad." Chi said, but Sasuke was so heartbroken that he had no patience left to punish her.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata appeared with Neji and went near them. "Sasuke-san, I'm sorry." She said. Neji stared Maaya and went near her.

"What are you doing here?!" Maaya complained. "Kahoko does not need someone like you at her funeral." Her pain within her heart was so much that she simply forgot everything and hugged Neji. "It's not fair... Kahoko... Why? She was my only true friend. Why?" Neji crossed his arms around her. "I wanted her to be my baby's godmother... why?! Kahoko! Come back!"

"Goodbye, my daughter..." Mr. Sakamoto put a flower in her coffin and then she was buried. In the end, the people started leaving the cemetery, filled with sadness. Sasuke stayed there alone, staring her grave.

"Kahoko..." He sighed and then fell on his knees. "I'm so sorry... Forgive me..." The tears his face carried were hidden by the falling rain that poured all over Konoha. The Uchiha got up and walked a little, sitting in a garden bench. "Kahoko..." He remembered all the good moments he had pass with her. All the smiles she gave to him. "I never thought I was going to miss you so much... guess you were one of those little miracles that were always here, but that we never noticed until they're gone." He cried again, letting his tears fall freely once none was there to see him. He left himself stay there until he stopped sensing the rain falling in his head. The Uchiha rose his head and saw Sakura.

"It's freezing here. Come, let's have a hot drink at my place." She said, helping him getting up. Sasuke continued with his head lowered down. It took about 5 minutes for them to enter in Sakura's house. She sat him down and went to the kitchen, coming back with two mugs of hot chocolate. Akamaru was also in the house and went near him. "Here..." she gave it to him. Sasuke didn't get it. His head continued lowered and his wet hair let the water drop into the table. Sakura noticed he didn't move and remembered when he was attacked by Itachi, 8 years ago, and stayed just like that in his hospital bed. "Really!" She got up and grabbed a towel, putting it in Sasuke's head, cleaning his hair. "When you are with a bad mood, you really are with a bad mood!" She said and stared him. 'Sasuke loves me... Maybe I should try to rise his spirit a little bit.' "You know, when I'm feeling down like that, I take a look at my photo-album." Sakura said and went to get a big pink book filled with cherry blossoms. "Take a look! This is me with Mirai-sama, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. We took this picture when Mirai-sama gave a party to Naruto." The medical ninja showed the photo when she was 15 years old. "We were so happy at that time and so filled with dreams. I have lots of photos of that party." Sasuke stared at the photos, seeing all the friends that ended up the academy at the same time he did. "These ones are from the Hidden Moon. Those days were filled with emotions. Knowing Mirai-sama was the Tsukikage, that she had connections with Akatsuki and that Chi was Itachi's daughter." Sasuke lowered his eyes, remembering his brother. "Kakashi-sensei got really mad, he even insulted Mirai-sama in the Peace Treaty Ceremony. The relations between the Moon and Konoha were never the same after that." Sakura noticed Sasuke didn't appeared to be feeling better, but she decided to proceed. "Oh! These ones are from me and Chi. She was so adorable, and far politer than she is now." Sasuke softly smiled, making Sakura smile too. He loved Chi so much that just seeing her was enough to make him a little bit happier. "I have lots of photos from her when she was a baby. You can take some if you want. Oh! These ones are from Temari-san, when she was pregnant. Shikamaru almost drove us into a political problem thanks to that. Gaara-san didn't like it very much." Sakura laughed quietly. "This one is from when I, Naruto and Shikamaru became ANBU. Kakashi-sensei was so proud of us." The medical ninja closed her eyes. 'The next photos are from me when I was pregnant. If Sasuke knows about Kirika, he knows about me... What will he say? How will he react?' "Sasuke..." She moved the page, making Sasuke's eyes open wide when he saw her pregnant. He quickly stared at her. "Who told you about Kirika?" She asked with a serious face. Sasuke lowered his eyes. "Naruto... I knew it! That stupid!"

"I..." Sasuke said and then took a deep breath.

"Knowing Naruto as I know, he must have told you everything." Sakura said. "Yes, Kirika was your daughter..." Sakura changed the page, showing lots of photos with Kirika. The Uchiha's heart began to beat faster and faster. It was the first time he saw his daughter. He smiled, seeing how pretty she was. Kirika looked a lot like Chi when she was a baby. Sakura got up and walked near the window, seeing the rain fall. "Kirika was such a cute baby..." Sakura said with a smile. Akamaru went near her and licked her hand, getting some caresses from her. "To think..." There were some sounds in the ground. Sakura looked back and saw Sasuke kneeled down near her with his head on the ground.

"Forgive me..." He asked. She was so moved with the man's action, that she couldn't hold her tears. Sakura always waited for Sasuke to ask for her forgiveness, for all he had done and could have done for Kirika. And now there he was... on his knees, repenting. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to be here for help... if it wasn't for me... Kirika could have been here today. Smiling... Forgive me... Please." Sakura's lower lip was trembling. The memory of her daughter appeared in her mind, making her cry. She kneeled down near him and hugged the man.

"All Kirika wanted was for you to remember her." She cried. "Sasuke... When I see you with Chi... I found myself thinking... What a wonderful father you are. Kirika suffered from your irresponsibility... but..." Akamaru sat near them, waving his tail. "Promise me that you will take care of Chi... as if she was Kirika. Don't ever let her alone..."

"Yes... I will." Sasuke rose his head, staring at Sakura in the eyes. She smiled at him. Both felt as if a big weight has left their heart. The weight of hatred. Now Sakura knows Sasuke loved Kirika and that he made her with love. She knows he feels sorry for what happened and that he would try his best to become a good father. And Sasuke was finally forgiven and could sleep in peace... just as Kahoko and Kirika.

"Come, let's finish the hot chocolate." Sakura helped him getting up and the two sat on the table. After that, she drove him to the exit and gave him a big envelope. "These are some photos from Kirika that Naruto asked me the other day." Sasuke blushed a little. "Tell him I gave you this, you can keep some for yourself, if you want too." Sasuke tenderly smiled at her, with a special bright in his eyes.

"Thank you." He said. Sakura blushed a lot once he looked very cute like that. "I hope we can be friends again."

"Of course!" Sakura said with a smile. "Take a look over yourself. Remember you have Chi that will always see you as an example. Ok?"

"I will remember." Sasuke said and got closer to Sakura, giving her a soft kiss near her eye. "See you tomorrow." The Uchiha made a bow and then left. Sakura closed the door and looked down to Akamaru, who barked.

"Finally you solved Kirika's issue with Sasuke." Kiba said from the door of his bedroom. Sakura stared at him, seeing the man coming near her and giving her a hug. "Now you can move forward."

"Yeah. You're right." Sakura leaned her head in Kiba's shoulder. "It's kind of warming, this feeling..." She closed her eyes, feeling Kiba's arms. "Kirika... your father loves you. I hope you're happy."

Sasuke reached the Hokage's house within few minutes. He opened the door and noticed Naruto was sleeping in the sofa with the TV on. The Uchiha smiled and pick the Hokage.

"Did you stay up waiting for me?" Sasuke said, putting Naruto at his back.

"Sa...su..." Naruto moaned, continuing sleeping. Sasuke smiled, turning the TV off.

"Come, let's go to bed." Sasuke laid Naruto down near Chi and Kaoru and then stared at the Full Moon that shined behind the stormy clouds. "Kahoko, if it wasn't you... I would never had the courage to ask for Sakura's forgiveness. Thank you. I will... be happy."

..................................................................................

Will the Hyuuga fine peace?

Will they hurt Maaya?

And Sasuke... will his relation with Sakura get better?

Mould your chakra for the next Jutsu "The Hokage's awkward affair"

When a Hyuuga kid finds out about Naruto and Hinata, see how the Hokage tries to explain it to his village... in a very (really very) odd way...

Hi! Me again! I hope you have loved the chapter. Kahoko's paper in the story is already done. May she rest in peace. For some moments I also thought in killing Maaya... but not now. Of course Kiba had to leave Konoha... otherwise, how would Sasuke and Sakura got closer? He-eh.

Kiss Kiss.


	22. SValentine Special Chapter!

Saint Valentine's Day Special

The sun shined like never in the centenary Village Hidden within the Leaves. Birds chirp, leaves fly with the wind and the Hokage was at his office, working hard as always.

"AH!" Naruto complained with his hands pulling his hair. "Why do I have to read so many reports?"

"It's your mission, you clumsy idiot." Sasuke said, but it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ryou-ou!" Brynhild entered with a big heart shaped box, so big that it had no logical explanation to justify how it passed through the door. "Happy Valentine's Day, my cute, dashing and sexy king!" The dragoness' little sisters appeared near her. "You have all made you this!"

"Valentine's day?" Naruto took a while to remember. "NO! I completely forgot! I have to buy something for Hinata! Where am I going to find something for her?!" The Hokage was near a brain collapse. All the dragonesses made a sad face.

"We have all done this and you don't even care about seeing what it is... How cruel, my King." They cried. Naruto blushed a little.

"Ok. Show me what it is." He asked. Sasuke was also curious.

"Ta-Da!" They showed a big dragon shaped chocolate with a heart made of strawberry. Naruto started to drool. "I knew you loved chocolate!"

"This is all for me?! Thank you!" He said, caressing their heads. "Sure you love your king."

"Of course we do!" Skögul said.

"Ryou-ou is everything for us!" Bulga underlined.

"So, you have also offered Kaoru one of this?" Naruto asked, taking a strawberry and eating it.

"Yes!" They said and then left.

"So, Sasuke, have you send someone a card?" Naruto asked, making his friend blush. "To Sakura-chan?" Sasuke blushed even more. "He-eh! I wonder what she will say."

"You should be more worried about getting Hinata a present." Sasuke tried to change the subject, but Naruto grinned. "Don't do that."

"Hello!" Sakura and Shikamaru entered. "Oh! What a huge chocolate, Naruto! It covers your entire desk!"

"It will be impolite from you if you don't offer us a piece." Shikamaru mocked. Naruto send him an annoyed look. The chocolate tasted so well that he didn't want to offer it. "I thought Ino hadn't come here yet."

"Ino? Why would she come here?" Naruto asked.

"She was chosen to be Konoha's cupid. She will be the one to deliver the letters." Sakura informed. "I wanted to get the place. Damn you, Ino-pig!"

"SAVE ME!!!" Shikaichi entered in a rush and jumped to his father's arms. "Please daddy! Save me!"

"What happened?" Shikamaru was getting very worried, seeing how exhausted and nervous his child was.

"It's her!" He cried. Sasuke got a bad feeling.

"Shikaichi! Where are you?" Chi entered in the room and noticed the blonde boy, smiling. "There you are."

"NO! Get away from me!" Shikaichi panicked.

"Why? I just want to give you my S. Valentine's present." Chi said with a cute face. The little Uchiha had a heart slide in her head and her skirt had heart shaped lace-trimmed adornments.

"See, son. It's not that bad." Shikamaru calmed him down.

"No, it is! She tattooed her name in my butt cheek within a heart. See!" Shikaichi showed the tattoo. Shikamaru's eye brow trembled a little and then he stared Chi.

"Chi, how many times have I told you Shikaichi it's not your toy?" Sasuke reprehended. Chi lowered her head. "Now what will his father do? That thing can't go out, you know? Go straight home and don't leave your room!" Sasuke pointed and Chi left them. The Uchiha sighed. "Sorry, Shikamaru, Shikaichi."

"My poor baby. How troublesome. Why did she have to love you? You got a woman even harder to deal with than mine." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hello!" Ino entered. She was dressing a small and tight maid uniform with a heart in the chest. The woman had small angel wings and carried two giant bags. "I brought your lovers' letters!" Ino put her hands in the bag and gave Shikamaru a card. "There you go."

"How troublesome. It's from Temari." He said, reading it.

"Why is it troublesome, daddy?" Shikaichi asked.

"Because I haven't wrote one for her. She will kick my butt as soon as I get home." Shikamaru sighed. "But sure she has a gift with words."

"Sakura. You got two letters!" Ino gave them. Sakura was caught by surprise.

"Two? I wonder you wrote them." Sakura opened one and started reading. "_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary. When troubles come and my heart burdened me. Then I am still and wait here in the silent until you come and sit awhile with me. But when you come, and I'm filled with wonder... Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity. You raise me up so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I'm strong when I'm on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be._" (*"You Raise Me Up" from Brendan Graham and Rolf Lovland) Sakura smiled, a little blushed. "Kiba." Sasuke lowered his eyes.

"Sure he watched Romeo x Juliet" Ino mocked, but Sakura ignored and opened the other letter. "From who it is?"

"I don't know, it does not have a name or signature." Sakura said and then blushed a lot. "Who-Who wrote this? It's so... pretty..." Sasuke grinned, closing his eyes. "_This one goes up to the one I love. This one goes up to the one I left behind. A simple poem, to make you breathe better. Here you are daylight's star, made out of miracles... Perfection. Of your own. You Alone. Oh so incredible! I'm somewhere else inside eternity where you on outstretched wings singing within my heart. Where memories call to me backward dreams? Or phantom reality? Call to me, they call to me. Eyes of pure deep azure... Quite unbelievable! The Spring's daughter. You've been made not to fade... Quite inconceivable! A love like ours... a cherry flower Through seasons and centuries... As rivers reach the sea I'll reach you with songs of your symmetry. Here we'll see Love's lost tree made out of miracles and emotions, with crystal leaves to cover me and you in eternity Each leaf sing to us through the wind 'Love is a miracle'. I love you, Haruno Sakura._" (*Adapted from "The Garden of Everything" sang by Maaya Sakamoto and Steve Conte)

"Why didn't Sai wrote on of those to me?" Ino sighed, but then smiled. "He made a portrait of me and gave me a chocolate with the shape of the thing he loves the most." Sakura made a weird face.

"It can't be... I didn't know they made penis shaped chocolate?" Sakura asked. Without knowing why, Naruto lost all the apatite he had to eat his chocolate. Ino blushed a lot.

"Sasuke-kun! Here is your mail." Ino gave him one of the bags. All stared Sasuke dumbfounded.

"What?" Naruto was amazed. "How can you have so much mail?"

"What can I say?" Sasuke rose his shoulders and started reading the letters, hoping one was from Sakura. The medical Captain didn't write to him, but got jealous when staring at the letters, soft toys and chocolates he got.

"These are for our Hokage." Ino gave Naruto two postcards. The Dragon King blushed a little and read the card. As expected it was from Hinata. She wrote him a beautiful poem, making the Hokage blush. '_Naruto-kun,_ _we live for tomorrow, to start our lives again. Find me there within your heart, from our lovely ancient days. I will cover all of your sorrow and turn my heart into a song, and sing it all for you. Naruto-kun, Hope is the capacity to keep light within our hearts when we are surrounded by darkness. As long as you live within me and sing your song for me, I will never fear. I will continue to fight. For you... I will swam across the ocean blue and climb across the mountains peak and I will endure my clan's pressure. Love sure is a weird thing... I never thought I could write things like these. Guess I was made for you after all. When I'm with you, everything looks like Heaven and life becomes a bigger blessing. Thank you. I love you, Naruto-kun._' "That girl." Naruto smiled with his face red.

"What? Is it that romantic?" Sakura asked, very curious.

"Sure it will make him feel worse for having not written one for her." Sasuke remembered. Naruto closed his eyes, sighing. 'I will never come out with something as beautiful as this. What can I do?' He thought.

"Well, I got another." Naruto opened it and his face got blue.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto slowly looked at Sasuke.

"I-It can't be..." Naruto knit his brows. "Why have you wrote me a Valentine's day postcard, Sasuke!?" Ino and Sakura blushed.

"Isn't that obvious?! Because the author loves NaruSasu. It would be stupid if you didn't get a card from me." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, but why are you asking me to have sex?" Naruto asked. Sasuke got near him, making Naruto blush.

"You will see in the next chapters." Sasuke grinned.

"Do you still have more letters to deliver, Ino?" Shikamaru asked. Ino sighed.

"Luckily, Sasuke-kun was the last big deliver I had to make. So now it's only one card for person." Ino explained.

"'Last'? What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked.

"I delivered another bag like that at the Great Maaya's door... God, she is popular." Ino sighed.

...

At Maaya's house gate, Neji, Hinata and Lee were waiting for the Hyuuga boy to win courage enough to ring the bell.

"Brother Neji, you have already wrote a card... Ah..." Hinata said, trying to calm her cousin down, but it was not working. Neji was holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Neji, you have to deliver those flowers!" Lee encouraged. "Remember she is the love of your life. Like my beautiful Shouko!" Lee took out a picture of his girlfriend from the pocket. "Shouko-san! You are a true lotus lower. So pretty and innocent." Neji sighed.

"Well, let's do this." Neji said and rang the bell. "If she starts throwing things at me, you better ran. Otherwise it will also hit you."

"OH! So we have also come to train! I see... so that's how you are so strong, Neji!" Lee's eyes started to burn. Hinata smiled and then looked at the Hokage's moment. 'Did Naruto-kun receive my letter? I wonder what he thought about it...'

Inside the house, Maaya was reading the piles of cards she got, with her baby at her lap.

"See this one, Suzaku! This one says mommy is the Sun of his life. It's the third time I read this. Men of these days lack imagination." She sighed. Her baby stared at her with his white eyes. "Oh! Where have all the good men go and where are all the gods? Isn't there a white knight upon a white horse?" She heard the bell. "No way!" Maaya got up and went to the gate with Suzaku on her arms. "Yes?"

"Ma-Maaya..." Neji smiled. She made an annoyed look. "I-I brought you some flowers."

"What? Just one bouquet? Are you mocking with me?" Maaya said and invited them in, showing her huge garden filled with thousands of bouquets. Neji's rose lost their petals. "Why would I care about your roses, when I have a garden of them?" Hinata noticed she was only teasing Neji to make him feel worse. "I'm awesome!"

"Oh! The Great Maaya! Give me your autograph!" Lee asked and she wrote.

"You're not helping, Lee..." Neji sighed.

"Do you want one autograph from Suzaku too?" Maaya showed her baby.

"Maaya... my flowers..." Neji started. She looked at him. "They..."

"Neji's flowers are filled with the Power of Youth! They will make you feel alive and you will shine even more!" Lee finished. Maaya smiled.

"I will not fall into that Power of the Youth shit again." Maaya said. "I fell for it once I got myself pregnant." Neji went near her and grabbed her arm.

"But you liked it... my Power of the Youth..." Neji whispered, making Maaya blush. He crossed his arms around her. "I was supposed to leave tonight for a mission... I can spend it with you and Suzaku. Ah? What do you say?"

"What makes you think I will accept?" Maaya asked.

"Because if you say not I will show to the world that photo of you with your finger inside your nose." Neji mocked. Maaya's face lost colours. How humiliating could that be for her? Her precious image exposed like that. "I can see your fans running from you."

"I never thought a noble guy like you would do something so low." Maaya said, much blushed. Neji pulled her neckband with his finger.

"I can go lower if you want to; after all, this is a Saint Valentine's special." Neji smiled. Suzaku smiled to him, rising his hand at his father. "See, even Suzaku agrees." Maaya shout smoke from her nostrils.

"Ok. I will let you enter, but just to have a cup of coffee."

Of course it was more than a cup of coffee...

...

Hinata was walking in the streets, taking Lee home.

"So, you and Neji was supposed to be on a mission today?" Lee asked.

"Yes, it's a fake mission for plot proposes." Hinata explained. "Well, thank you for coming with me and Neji to see Maaya-san." She made a bow and waited for Lee to enter his house. The Hyuuga Great Leader was looking at the Hokage's monument. "I wonder... if Naruto-kun bought me something..."

In his house, Naruto was thinking about what to offer Hinata, while Kaoru was eating the chocolate.

"WHY CAN'T I THINK ABOUT SOMETHING COOL?!" Naruto screamed in despair. Kaoru stared him.

"Why don't you try to offer her some rare flowers and sing something for her. Reignfield loved when I sang for her." Kaoru said.

"I suck at singing." Naruto confessed, with his head on the table.

"Natural Selection, why have you favoured stupidity instead of a beautiful voice?" Kaoru asked and sighed. Naruto send him a bad look. "What about a dinner under candle lights?"

"A dinner?" Naruto asked, thinking it could be good.

"Why not? The dragonesses are in the Kouryou Castle. Ask them to make a meal for you and Hinata. I have to go to Chi's birthday party anyway." Kaoru said.

"That's right. Ramen under the candle light." Naruto imagined.

"Ramen again? Really, have you ever asked if Hinata loved Ramen? Make something different." Kaoru complained.

"Ok! Now, I have to kidnap her!" Naruto said, making a glorious pose.

In the middle of Konoha streets, Hinata was staring at the glass of some shops, seeing the cute kimonos it had.

"That one is cute." She said.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I presume." Coca appeared behind her. Hinata jumped scared. "I have orders to take you with me." The Dragon Queen tail surrounded Hinata and in seconds they were in the castle.

"This is..." Hinata recognized the place and noticed a beautiful table, adorned with Saint Valentine's hearts and pink dishes.

"Hello, Hinata!" Naruto appeared behind her, hugging the woman. "I'm happy you have come."

"You didn't give me much choice." Hinata said. "Coca-sama kidnapped me!"

"That was the intention!" Naruto kissed Hinata, making her blush. "So, do you want to join me for dinner?" He asked. Hinata smiled.

"DINNER!" All the dragonesses, even the big ones, jumped at the table, eating everything. Naruto's face lost its colours.

"My-my-my-my... MY PERFECT DINNER!" Naruto ran near them. "That food was for me and Hinata. How could you eat it all?"

"We are dragons." One said.

"We have to eat a lot, Ryou-ou!"

"No..." Naruto fell in the ground. "Now what..."

"Being in your company is enough, Naruto-kun. I don't need a lavish meal." Hinata said, helping Naruto getting up.

"Yes, but... I couldn't think about something to offer you." Naruto confessed, feeling a little sad. "I love Hinata so much, that I end up thinking everything I will buy would look stupid and small..."

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Hinata hugged him. "You are the best present I could ever had." The Hokage felt a little better, but then he heard Hinata's belly making some noises.

"Guess being the best present doesn't kill your hunger." Naruto said. "Ok, you dinner destroyers, cook something good for me and my lover."

The Hokage took Hinata to the hot springs. The two took their clothes out and were cleaning each other and kissing too.

"Ah! Luckily we can see the sky from here." Naruto said. "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" The two closed their eyes, wishing.

"So, what have you wished for?" Hinata asked.

"Me? I wished for a better taste at choosing presents." Naruto said, making Hinata send him a bad look. "What?"

"You should have asked for a baby! Baby!" Hinata remembered him. "That would be a good present!" Naruto started laughing. "What?"

"Do you really thought I would ask for a something as a better taste?" He asked. Hinata blushed.

"Then... what have you asked?" Hinata asked, curious. Naruto put himself above her, laying her in the stones. The Great Lord blushed a lot, feeling Naruto caressing her leg.

"To be here next here... like this... with you." He confessed. Hinata smiled and closed her eyes. The two kissed each other.

"Ryou-ou, your dinner is ready! Meat Balls!" Skögul said.

"Meat Balls?" Naruto remembered only Kaoru liked meat balls. "Why?"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. They made it with love." Hinata said.

"Ok..." He sighed. 'I knew I should have taken Hinata to the Ichiraku Ramen and then to a hotel.'

"Besides. Today is Saint Valentine's day. The better part it's not the dinner, but what comes next." Skögul said. Naruto and Hinata blushed a lot. "We adorned the King's bedroom. I hope you like it!"

...................................................

Hi!

Small chapter about Saint Valentine's day. It does not interfere with the original story.

I hope you liked it.

Happy Saint Valentine Day!


End file.
